Brisingr, Draumar un Sundavar
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: In a world of dragons, I live in dreams and shadow. My place is behind those who would change the futures of all, to guide and protect them, all in the surrounding guile of darkness. With my heart of hearts, I seek only the ability to safeguard those precious to me, and no matter how far I drift, I am never alone. We are one mind and soul, two of one and one of two, together...
1. Chapter 1

**Brisingr, Draumar un Sundavar...**

** _Fire, Dreams and Shadows..._**

* * *

As a child, I was raised upon the stories of the Dragon Riders. They were legendary, fairy tales, myths, yet still they fascinated me. My mother would rock me to sleep talking of noble warriors and magicians astride great and glorious beasts who could soar through the skies and breathe fire hot enough to melt stone. I would smile up at her as our hands entwined, my thumb rubbing and tracing the scar upon her palm as she named the first Dragon Rider, Eragon, and told me stories of how he and his dragon brought peace to the race of elves and dragons who had been at war for decades.

Those stories filled my dreams at night, but during the day, my mother would teach me everything there was to know in the world. She taught me history, literature, poetry, science, mathematics, astronomy, languages, anatomy, healing, medicine and even the Ancient Language and I absorbed it all as if it was information I already knew. My mother, whose name was Andumë, even taught me the theory of magic. She taught me everything, as well as how to use a dagger for my small size and other weaponry, though I was not very good at it. I was rather clumsy when it came to fighting as my small frame and thin arms barely had the strength to lift up a stick.

We lived alone in a cottage within the forest with a watermill churning the water of the stream next to us, endless pockets of wildflowers blooming in the spring and summer months. It was a haven for me, a place like out of one of mother's stories. We were completely self-sufficient, growing our own food however mother would usually sing to help our crops grow and use magic to stave off bad weather. Her powers enthralled me and I determined that I too would be able to use magic one day and not simply learn it. Our life was quiet, undisturbed though each month we would gather our wares and surplus crop and walk half a day to the closest village for the market and sell to the villagers there.

They were warm and welcoming because we always brought plenty and sold it cheaply since we had little need for money, usually trading for things that we did need such as wool, grain, seeds or leather. My mother was beloved by everyone around her, for she was beautiful and kind. Her raven hair was bound with cloth to cover her head and ears whilst onyx black eyes mystified all who looked at her, the dark colour making her skin paler and more alabaster looking, heightening the high arch of her cheekbones and slim figure of her face. She was also greatly cherished because there was no other healer quite like her. Her abilities had cured many of these poor villagers who often fell ill, resetting bones and treating fevers until they hailed her as a gift sent by heaven.

Because of their love for my mother, I too in turn was cherished. I liked best the time we spent in the village, for I would go and play with the other children, chasing them and laughing. It was a simple life we led, the life of a widow and her only child, but we were happy. Yet, I could not help but wonder sometimes. My mother looked so unhappy upon occasion, on certain days of the year she would sit upon her chair and grip her heart like it would give her pain, so I would go and brew her a calming tonic and she would take it from me with her fair smile. "My little Anurin, you have such a kind heart."

"Are you unwell mother? Shall I make you something else? Perhaps you are just hungry. I could bake you bread and there is still some jam left." Her smile deepened as black eyes against liquid gold. Lifting a hand she brushed back my hair and tucked it behind my ear to then smooth her fingers across my cheek.

"That would make me feel as right as rain, I should think. You are too good to me Rin, my little champion Rider." Grinning at her I dashed inside and began to make freshly baked bread so that my mother could have it with butter and the jam we had made from our own strawberries. Yes, our life was simple, but I loved it. Although my mother taught me much, she continued to become frailer as the years went by until I was making the trips to the village alone and I took more responsibilities and chores in order for her to rest. I took up the bow and arrow to hunt game, though this also proved rather difficult and challenging for me as I could barely hit a stationary target with accuracy, let alone a moving one. Occasionally I would catch something, however when arrows proved too unreliable I used my wits instead, setting traps for game such as rabbits and pheasants which finally seemed to pay off, as every day I would find I have caught something new.

Killing the creatures was a task I had to overcome and at first it sickened me, making me cry over the poor creatures as I thanked them for their sacrifice and apologised repeatedly even as I plucked, skinned and cooked them. Eventually that too became seamless and I evolved in order to deal with reality. With rest, mother got better for a while, a new medicine taking effect and some of her old strength returned so, upon my tenth birthday, she handed me my walking staff and took me further into the forest and walked me along an old misshapen path.

There was a deep ravine in which we entered, cragged rocks looming overhead draped in moss and vines, however when I began to see shapes and faces in the stone I quickly gripped onto my mother's hand. "What is this place?"

"It was once a place of great wealth and prosperity. A Dwarf fortress, yet now it is abandoned. Come Anurin, there is something I must show you." Giving my hand a reassuring squeeze mother continued leading me forwards though I eyed the Dwarfish statues warily, even though most were crumbling and fading with age. "Take care Rin, the path grows treacherous here. Walk behind me and watch where you step." Unafraid for being with my mother I walked behind her and listened as she whispered words in the Ancient Language, bidding the path rise and rebuild itself in order to lead the way.

The eroding stones trembled before rising up, flying together and returning into a complete structure which formed a bridge across a sudden crevasse in the earth which was cut like a scar, a heavy mist rising from within the wound. I followed my mother across the bridge, admiring the now rebuilt architectural statues of Dwarf warriors guarding their halls and eyeing me suspiciously as if they knew I was an intruder. "This place is not upon any map or record, it exists only in the memory of the Dwarf people themselves as they do not share their secrets with outsiders, we are fortunate to be here, Anurin, usually places such as this are impossible to find."

"Why?"

"Because Dwarfs are secretive and even when they abandon their fortresses, castles and great cities, they will still protect them and hide them if they can. This forest was meant to shield this place from ever being found, so we are privileged that the forest has allowed us to be here." Blinking at her I then twisted my head to grin at the trees.

"_Thank you forest_!" Calling in the Ancient tongue, the breeze lifted through the trees and their leaves rustled with a series of soft hisses which almost sounded like a reply. Returning my attention back to my mother, she spoke of the Dwarfs and their customs, explaining to me some of their language and culture so that I might understand them better. Completely absorbed into her words, I hardly even noticed where we were going until she stopped and lifted her hand in order to bring my focus back to our surroundings.

We stood before a huge archway with two Dwarf statues standing with their axes and broad helms, grand and noble as they stoically guarded, though over what I did not know. It was just a wall and even for all of its beautiful design and decoration, I frowned at it. "Do not be fooled by what only your eyes see, Anurin. There is always something else that lies hidden, unspoken, you only need look again." Mother said to me wisely before she lifted her hand, the one with the silvery scar that spiralled upon her palm and pressed it against the wall. "_Ma'mor."_ Immediately I recognised the word to unlock doors and as my mother's palm glowed, a light burst from underneath her hand and travelled across the stone in a line of pure white, glowing brightly as it created an intricately patterned door before it then groaned and trembled, parting to allow her entry. _"Garjzla du gata medh brisingr vel iet lam." _ In order to bring light to the pitch blackness in front, mother created a rose gold flame upon her palm which burned brilliantly and instantly the chamber inside was flooded with light.

It was cold inside and I shivered, teeth chattering as I slowly descended the steps after my mother, looking around me to see more guardian statues of Dwarves, however when my mother stepped aside I looked ahead to see a golden pedestal. It was beautiful, hewn with diamond and precious pearl, it stood proudly at the centre of the room which once hoarded all of this Dwarf stronghold's treasure with the pedestal bearing their greatest treasure, though it had long since been taken. In its place was something smooth, obsidian coloured and flawless.

A stone which looked precious beyond any measure of gold and jewels, sitting upon its grand pedestal with steps rising up to its raised platform. In the firelight I caught slivers and veins of silver hewn into the stone, my eyes becoming drawn to it and unable to turn away. Everything around me faded out of focus as I took my first step towards the stone, curious to know what it was. Mother did not stop me, merely stood and watched as I ascended the steps until I stood directly before it. This was the point where I faltered, feeling an unbound pressure against my chest as if gravity were pressing down upon me, so I looked back to my mother.

She smiled softly and nodded her head in encouragement so I looked back to the stone, took a deep breath then lifted it off its stand. It was heavy in my hands so I took care not to drop it, frowning slightly as I brought it down to me and cradled it in one arm so that my other hand could smooth over its perfectly silky surface. "What type of stone is this mother? Was it hewn from rock? Did the Dwarves create it? Why would they leave behind such a treasure when they took all else?"

"Because my sweet Rin, that is no ordinary stone. I took it from the place I used to live and carried both you and it far away in order to protect you both. It is precious beyond measure, more valuable than all the wealth in this world and soon you shall know why." Placing her hand upon my shoulder, mother then lifted my chin as I held onto the stone like it were my own prized possession, instinct telling me not to relinquish it. "From now on, my love, everything will change. Come. We should return home. There is much more that I must teach you."

Obediently I followed my mother home, clinging onto the stone whilst continually stroking the silky surface. I could think of no type of gem or hewn rock that this stone resembled, leading me to believe that it truly was something completely new. Although heavy I managed to carry it all the way back home with my shawl to cover it and my own body heat to keep it warm. I slept with it upon my bed, carried it around whilst doing my chores and sat with it in the evening by the fire, frowning and continually wondering at what made it so specially.

Perhaps it was a type of stone that could draw in and store magic, I had heard about such gems. Maybe this stone was a powerful tool of sorts, a key to unlocking something even greater. My questions remained unanswered until one morning whilst I was still sleeping, I felt the stone move. Waking me from my dreams of soaring through the skies, I blinked myself awake as my arm felt the stone wobble within my grasp. Sharp squeaks reverberated from within and instantly I was calling for mother who awoke and was quickly standing in her nightgown, gripping onto the table and watching with wide expectant eyes like she knew what was happening. Pushing myself back against the wall and tucking in my knees whilst staring, I almost kicked the stone away from me however mother immediately told me to stop, hushing me gently before returning to gazing at the trembling stone.

Terrified I moved away from it warily however it rolled after me, making me give a shrill shriek once more as I scrambled for the end of my bed until suddenly, a huge crack blemished the polished surface. I froze in place, feeling my heart begin to quicken further as the stone jerked and jumped about my bed, more cracks appearing until suddenly, one end was kicked away by a gangly leg which scraped and struggled, claws of ivory white flashing before it pulled back within the stone's shell. The breath halting within my lungs, I watched as something black and leathery crawled into view, pushing through the membrane and emerging with soft squeaks that rippled from the long serpentine neck.

Intense black eyes turned upon me, regarding me closely before the narrow slits softened and broadened and the creature squeaked at me again, bouncing up unsteadily onto its claws whilst thin wings flapped wildly, trying to untangle itself as the long tail flickered and twitched until it fell onto its back and lashed out with its legs, squawking with impatience as it tried to coordinate myself. Sucking in a breath I inched closer, crouching on my hands and knees in front of this mythical creature and as my face loomed over its tiny head, the spiked ridge of its neck and back bristled with excitement before it turned itself back onto its feet and managed to refrain from falling again.

Spellbound and completely overcome with astonishment, our eyes melded together and I gazed at the void pools of infinite darkness with only a few flecks of silver around the pupil, reminding me of stars among the silken blackness of night. It was beautiful now that it was untangled, the broad wings curling into the body and the tail gracefully sweeping from side to side though I could see rather formidable curved spikes at its end like needles. The black scales glistened from the membrane that still clung to its body and I watched as the little creature twisted its head to look at me from different angles, our heads slowly drawing together until finally, the tip of its nose touched my forehead.

Immediately my body became alive with intense sensations of pain and heat, my hand burning like I had touched hot metal and a cry ripped from my chest as I shot backwards away from the creature that had caused this reaction. Crashing to the floor my mother ran to my side and lifted me up, hushing me gently and whispered words of power until I felt the sensation die away, leaving me tingling all over though when I looked to my palm, it was branded with a white scar identical to that of my mother's. "It is the gedwëy ignasia, the Shining Palm. All Dragon Riders bear this mark, Anurin, and now you too share in our legacy."

"What…what was…why did…mother I do not understand." Shivering slightly from the shock I stared at my hand before looking back at the thing that had hatched from the stone. A dragon. A real live dragon and it was calling for me. I could feel it in my mind, tapping at edge of my consciousness and as I cautiously allowed it to enter, I was struck with the sensation of attachment, recognition and the yearning to be closer. As I unravelled these emotions, the dragon sprang from the bed and leaped towards me with a squeak though the still weak legs meant that it did not make the distance, wings spread to try and catch itself however I dived forwards and caught it in my arms. "It is alright, I have you." Warmth bubbled up inside my head as well as comfort as the dragon open its little maw to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth, the tight squeaking continuing as it nipped at my ear playfully and snuffled at my long mahogany hair until I giggled.

"This is a new era Anurin, an era in which you shall help shape the future of this land. My path was shown to me by an old friend of mine, Angela, who possesses the gift of prophecy and foresight. She told me that when things were dire I should gather you up in my arms as well as this dragon egg out of hundreds. She told me to take the one blacker than night and to protect it with my life as it would one day hatch for you. Now the time is here, it is time I begin your training."

"Then you are also a Dragon Rider since you bear the mark. Where is your dragon? What happened to it?" Sadness crept over my mother's face and in that moment, I knew that the grief that she carried inside her, which sometimes rose to the surface and left her bedridden for days, was because she no longer had her companion with her. It made me clutch this newly hatched dragon closer to my breast, its head rubbing into my neck with a soft wail.

"She was killed during the Fall, sacrificing her life so that I could escape with you both. Because of her sacrifice, we all lived but…" Pain contorted her face so I shifted around so that I could place my hand against her arm to console her silently, uncertain of what to do or say. "It was she who gave you this mark here. Upon your birth, she felt the same love for you that I felt and when she touched your shoulder, this mark appeared." As my mother pulled aside the shoulder of my dress I looked to the white mark I had always before assumed was a birthmark shaped like a star. "It is a sign of her blessing and her scales were also as black as this hatchling here. This is a grave responsibility you now bear, Rin, so you must take heed of my warnings."

"Yes mother. I shall." With another squeak the dragon, who I determined to be male, demanded my attention and bombarded my mind with the sensation of hunger so I asked how I was to feed him. From then on, my mother taught me how to raise and care for my dragon. It was some time before my little hatchling was able to communicate with more than simple emotions and impressions, and once we were able to talk to one another we decided on his name together, though it was he who chose it. Sundav, meaning shadow. My days were filled with more learning than ever before and when Sundav grew too big for the house, I build him his own nest for him to sleep at during the night up in the trees so that nothing could attack him for prey.

Within the month, I learned more than all my previous ten years put together and as Sundav rode around upon my shoulder until he grew too big, our minds slowly grew closer and closer together until I begun to hear his thoughts and he in turn could hear mine. It was timeless, surreal and I could not believe it was happening at all yet my mother left me no time for enjoyment or to enjoy the thrill of having my own dragon as she filled my mind with knowledge and made me practice magic as well as other practices that all Dragon Riders needed in order to become true Riders. The more I learned of the world, the more I learned that things were not as perfect as they seemed, and as my mother began to tell me of Galbatorix, the traitor who destroyed the Riders, I started to feel afraid.

* * *

_Ma'mor – Unlock_

_Garjzla du gata medh brisingr vel iet lam – Light the path with fire upon my hand._

* * *

**Note: All Ancient Language used is as accurate a translation as I could manage with information available to me, so if there are some mistakes, then please forgive me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mother had taken ill and was asleep in her bed, meaning that for today at least, I was free to do what I liked. _Sundav! Sundav where are you?_

_Right here_. He dropped down from his nest, spiralling with wide spread wings before he landed on a branch before me with a soft growl, gazing at me as he nuzzled his face against mine. _Your mother is getting worse, perhaps we should spend the day searching for healing herbs._

_Exactly what I was thinking. Come on, we should be able to find plenty out by the glade._ Snorting with agreement I smiled as he jumped down from the branch and raked his claws down the bark of the tree, the talons curved and deadly. At just over a month old he now came to my hip, his scales growing darker by the day and his body more muscular as he hunted. His wings now stretched out to a length that seemed impossible for his stature, several times his length yet he folded them into his body and tucked them in so that he could walk at my side, tail snaking over the ground. "Do you think it is worth trying to find another healer to try and find out what's wrong with mother?"

_I do not think any healer alive could surpass the knowledge that your mother already bears concerning healing. Myself I am no expert, however I sense that it is not a physical affliction that ails her. You must be prepared, Anurin, we do not know what is to happen._

"I know that, she tells me herself often enough but I have always seen her recover and get better and this is not even the worse she has been. No, I am determined to find out how to help her, even if it is just to ease her mind. Losing her dragon must have broken something inside her, I cannot even imagine the pain she must endure…" Stopping for a moment I swallowed back the dryness of my throat and quickly wiped away a tear however Sundav's keen gaze caught the glistening gem that slid down my cheek. "She is my mother. Apart from you, she is all I have left."

_Yes, I know Anurin, I know how much you love her._ Standing up on his hind legs Sundav breathed hot air against my face to warm my cheeks before flickering his tongue against the wet trail, carefully pressing his claws against my arm for balance. _But I am here for you always, no matter what should happen._

"Good, because I shall die should you ever leave me and I am not exaggerating." I warned him, trying to be light of heart as I ran my hand over his head and down his neck before we continued on our way. Being careful I made sure to cover our tracks as to leave no trace of Sundav, using magic to erase his footprints though he warned me to be careful and not push myself too far as I was still developing my magic power which still sapped at my strength whenever I used it, though I was rather adept at understanding its functions and able to create spells with the Ancient Language creatively.

Our training was nothing to scorn at. My mother, despite being my mother, pushed the both of us to our limits and sometimes past our breaking points. She was firm, sometimes harsh, but she told me that this was how Dragon Riders were made and that there was no time for her to go softly on me, for she feared that I would one day have to use all of my knowledge just to keep myself and Sundav alive. Yet today was a rare day in which Sundav and I could simply enjoy one another's company and, being so far away from any real civilisation, we were safely hidden away from anything that could threaten us.

We gathered herbs together and I carried them back to the cottage to make a tonic for my mother's strength, Sundav curled up on my bed which he now completely swallowed, snoring quietly with his tail draping across the floor. After I had given mother the tonic I set about with my chores, chopping wood and doing the laundry whilst the summer heat warmed everything it touched and I was grateful for the shade of the canopy above. As I was shaking out the bed linens, I became aware of a plume of smoke rising from the distance. It was not the village as it was further away than that, however it seemed to me like it was coming from another village further afield at the base of the mountains.

The ominous black cloud rose up, travelling towards us with the winds and I walked forwards slowly, frowning. It felt dangerous, threatening almost so I ran back inside and roused my mother, my urgent calls waking Sundav also. "Mother! Mother wake up, there is smoke rising from the mountain village, is that bad? Should I run to the village and find out if they know anything?"

"No! No absolutely not, help me up Anurin." She ordered me though she laboured for breath slightly. Grasping her arm I pulled it around my neck as Sundav rather gracefully leaped across the cottage and pushed his way through the door, growling gently to my mother as he climbed up and used his head to push her from behind and help her to her feet. "Thank you Sundav, you are too kind to an old and weakened woman such as I."

_Age does not touch your features, Andumë-ebrithil, and your strength has not failed you yet._ Sundav replied to her so she bowed her head respectfully before she had me take her to where there was a bucket of water lying on the floor, where I had been soaking some of our clothes before washing them in the stream as they had become particularly stained with mud.

"This technique is to see things far away, Anurin, so long as you have seen them before. It is called the 'Dream Stare' and the words you say are _draumr kópa_." Turning to the water, my mother whispered the words and instantly the murky water turned as smooth and clear as glass, shimmering flawlessly before an image began to surface. My mother frowned for a moment before her gaze darkened, looking at the image within the water and I looked down to see the mountain village burning, smoke rising high and twisting together into one great mass whilst monstrous creatures ravaged its houses and people.

Snarling in anger Sundav lifted his tail to cover my eyes and sparing me from any further images that would sully my mind whilst mother cursed darkly. "We must leave, we are in great danger here."

"What?! But you are too unwell mother, too much strain to your body could make you worse and Sundav cannot go out into the open or he shall be seen! Mother, tell me what is happening?"

"Urgals." The name made my blood run cold and I froze in place. "Gather a few supplies, we shall travel light and fast further into the forest. The wards around the Dwarf stronghold will protect us, but we must go now. Urgals will not stop their plundering and murder for anything and with Sundav still vulnerable, they will kill him in moments." Alarmed I looked down to Sundav who was arching his back and hissing darkly, baring his teeth so I hurriedly grabbed a leather pack and began to put things inside it. I took blankets, food, our coin and things we would need to survive.

My mother grew paler the more she moved, stumbling slightly but determined all the same. From under her cot she dragged out something long and straight, swiftly unwrapping the cloth which covered it in order to reveal a beautifully ornate short sword. She strapped it to her hip on her belt with a pair of long daggers crisscrossed at her back as well, swinging an emerald green cloak around her shoulders to finish whilst I was still staring at the sword in awe. Grasping a large pack which dwarfed her shoulders, she grabbed my hand and together we ran out the back door with Sundav who bounded after us before launching into the air and gliding just over our heads. We ran into the trees and used magic to cover our tracks whilst mother also caused brambles and vines to conceal our path and opening up another to redirect anyone who might try to follow.

"What about the villagers? Shouldn't we warn them?" I questioned unsteadily as I breathed with ragged breaths, mother forcing me to run faster than my smaller legs were capable, her urgent grip continually tightening upon my wrist. "The Urgals will kill them, we could protect them in the fortress and simply wait until the Urgals go away."

"There is no time Rin, by the time we got to the village the Urgals would have already arrived and we would have done nothing but put our own lives, as well as the life of Sundav at risk."

"But they will die!" Horrified my mother continued to drag me even as I tried to tug back so she whirled me around, pausing only briefly so that we were face to face as she spoke.

"Anurin! Listen to me." Her dark eyes were filled with panic and fear, causing my heart to jolt. If my mother was afraid then it meant that we were in true danger. I have never seen her so shaken and as her trembling fingers gripped onto my arms I could do nothing but listen to her words. "It is too late to save them but for us, we still have a chance but we _have _to go. It feels wrong, I know, but you and Sundav are more important than you could possibly understand and you must survive, no matter what. Even if it goes against all of your morals, you must find a way to continue to live and right now, running is the only option we have. I cannot protect you like this, not with the way I am so you must accept my judgement. Now run. Run!"

This time when she pulled me along with her I did not fight, my feet hammering into the ground as we raced into the trees even as tears streaked down my face. All those villagers, even the children I used to play with. They'll all be dead by dusk. Sundav felt my grief and offered me comfort through to my mind, trying to sooth me before warning my mother that scouts had already passed through the village and were heading our way, spreading out to the other farms. Mother picked up her pace, rushing all of us in desperate haste until finally we were racing through the ravine. The path opened for us, the wards allowing us to enter before the trembling earth naturally raised up to conceal the way and seal us inside.

Mother did not stop running until we were over the bridge which crumbled away behind us and locked within the fortress, going up to one of the lower chambers which had an escape further into the forest through a network of tunnels though it was very clearly a maze. Sundav growled with distaste, disliking being trapped underground so I soothed him as best I could though I was ridden with guilt myself.

Lighting a fire to keep us warm, mother barely managed to sit down before she collapsed altogether, so with guilt and grief momentarily forgotten I rushed to her side. "Mother!"

"I am alright, I just…need to rest." She was freezing and sweating, trembling as she lay on her side so I quickly went to my pack and pulled out the blankets, using one to tuck under her head as a pillow whilst placing the other over her body to keep her warm. Sundav came forwards and spread a wing over her, pushing his nose against her cheek and licked away at her sweat until she smiled. "Thank you, my sweetings."

"Just rest, I'll take care of you mother. You just rest and get well." Untying the cloth that bound her hair I pulled it away in order to make her more comfortable, but when her inky locks spilled free my mouth dropped open when I looked at her ears. They were not smooth and round like mine but rather pointed upwards, something I had never seen before. "Mother! Your ears, why do your ears look like that?"

"Because, my dearest daughter, there are some things that I have not yet told you." She murmured softly, managing a small smile in my direction as her eyes remained closed. "I am a Rider of the race of Elves, they are my people, yet I have lived in seclusion and secrecy since the Fall of our people. This is what happens to all Riders the longer they spend with their dragons. It is the magic, it slowly changes us, giving us long life and gradually, we become fairer, stronger and wiser. The dragons are magnificent and ancient, their magic is something that can do unspeakably powerful things. It dwells within all of them and we, their Riders, are influenced by it as it channels through us." Lifting her hand my mother tucked my hair behind my ear and traced the rounded curve. "We must be vigilant, Rin. You did well to notice the danger today, it saved our lives. No matter what happens, you cannot allow any enemy to catch sight of you or capture you and Sundav. Not Urgals, the Empire's soldiers and most importantly, do _not _fall into the hands of Galbatorix."

"I won't, we won't. It will not happen mother, I promise." Smiling up at me my mother's fair features relaxed and a little colour returned to her cheeks.

"Good girl." With a sigh she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep so I kissed her cheek and tucked her hand under the blanket whilst Sundav watched over her, laying over her body to help manage her temperature and gradually she started to warm up again. With the Urgals attack upon the village we did not dare leave the old fortress for fear that they would return and our cottage proved unsafe to return to, as it had been destroyed irreparably by those beasts who planted a seed of hatred within my previously unblemished heart.

Whilst my mother slept in peace, my gaze stole slowly towards the sword that lay neatly beside her. I could not help but reach out to touch it, running my hand over the smooth ebony scabbard which was adorned with silver decoration of tasteful branches and flowers, gleaming softly in the light of the fire we had made. The hilt was rather small and graceful, made purposefully for the slender hands of a woman with a single sided curved guard which had been shaped and twisted like a knotted tree root. At the pommel, a large black stone had been embedded into the sword hilt with its centre glittering with tiny specks of light, reminding me instantly of Sundav's starry eyed gaze.

He had crawled over to me, rising up onto his hind legs in order to plant his claws carefully onto my shoulders and look over my head, observing the sword with me. _That is the blade of a Rider. Your mother told us before of how special such swords are and their rarity since the Fall, I never imagined she had managed to retain hers._

_It is beautifully and masterfully forged. I do not think I have seen its equal anywhere. _I agreed quietly, not wanting to speak aloud and disturb my mother whilst she slept. The short sword was perfect for hacking and slashing, and perhaps defending as well, though I was not yet well acquainted with the art of defence to be able to tell for certain its best uses. My fingers were still a little too small to hold the sword properly, but I could not help but feel a certain affinity with the blade itself. As I drew it free from its scabbard I immediately saw the blade was as black as the eternal night.

The metal had been tinted perfectly to match the colour of my mother's dragon, no doubt, yet as I turned the sword it caught the light and shone with an iridescent gleam, sparks of colour dancing everywhere. Had mother's dragon had scales like this? It was enchanting to look at, and I could not take my eyes away. There was an inscription upon the sword itself, both the hilt and the blade, so I carefully pulled it closer in order to read it. _I am Celöbra, faithful watcher of fate._ Celöbra it meant Honour in the Ancient Language. It was a good name for a sword.

_How many has this sword slain, do you think? _Sundav asked me quietly, studying the sword as I carefully returned it to its scabbard and placed it back at my mother's side with the two long daggers she also possessed. _And what of that stone in the pommel? I sense there is something strange about it, it carries a magical presence._

_Perhaps mother will tell us more when she wakes up. For now, we should let her rest and ponder our questions ourselves. _I murmured back, reaching up my hand and stroking Sundav's face affectionately before then taking up the watch, staring at the door with a gnawing nervousness which would not disappear, terrified of being found by our enemies and being powerless to stop them.

* * *

_Celöbra – Honour_


	3. Chapter 3

Since Sundav was growing at an extraordinary rate, the fortress was the only place large enough to house him as he grew and grew until he was larger than the cottage had been. I was amazed at how quickly he grew, as well as to such a size, but since there was no lack of room in these colossal dwarf halls, I did not worry for him becoming trapped underground, though we ventured out into more open spaces almost every day in order to see the sky and daylight.

Mother told me more of the secrets she had carried with her, telling me of the Varden and their fight against Galbatorix, of the Elves hidden in their mysterious forests and much more. She wanted to take me there so that they might continue my training, however she was far too weak to travel even when Sundav grew big enough to carry me. When that time came, mother had unravelled her pack to reveal a beautiful saddle which had belonged to her own dragon. Sundav had been honoured to receive it and after we had mended and polished it, it was practically brand new. The straps looped across his chest and around his ribs behind his forelegs, sitting comfortably over a midnight blue and silver cloth which kept the leather from irritating his scales.

The stirrups were adjusted for my legs, as I myself was still growing and in front there was a raised harness handle which I could grip onto and use to help guide Sundav with my weight. We could only fly during moonless nights when we were best concealed or when there were thick, low clouds in the sky, meaning that usually when we flew it was cold and raining, however that never mattered for when I rose into the sky for the first time with Sundav, it felt as if my chained soul had been released and I felt a freedom which shattered all boundaries around me. Together we felt powerful and indestructible, powering through the clouds and tearing holes through them as we practiced aerial techniques my mother gave us from the ground, linking our minds together so that she could see us and give us instructions.

What I loved best was when we flew at night and, when we rose far above the clouds, we became enrobed with the stars and the colours of night, each fleck of light shimmering off of Sundav's scales as he became part of the midnight sky. He was growing into a powerful dragon with muscled legs and body, the sweeping arch of his neck giving him an air of pride and fierceness which made him king of all animals in the forest. Just one roar was enough to shake the trees and send ravenous wolves and bears fleeing in terror and his hot breath was hotter than any summer heat wave.

So as the months passed, as did the years, Sundav and I grew closer and stronger together until there was nothing left my mother was able to teach us, yet still much more we needed to learn, thus we left that fortress and the trees that sheltered us, moving quietly out into the wide world which I was to see for the first time with my own eyes.

* * *

_Draumr kópa _– Dream Stare

_Celöbra – _Honour


	4. Chapter 4

We could only travel under the guise of night for Sundav was far too large and noticeable to travel by day, and there were too many cloudless days in which we dared not travel for fear of him being spotted in the sky. Even when at thousands of feet in the air his dark shape was far too distinguishable. So at night we hiked through the wilderness towards the Elven city of Ellesméra. During the day whilst we were camped and in hiding, my mother had me enter debates of philosophy and challenging me with battle tactics which my young mind at first struggled to comprehend until I started to think things through and apply logic and strategy to things, Sundav also supplying me with ideas and suggestions in order to please my mother.

I was worried for her. The more we travelled the more tired she became and since only one of us could ride Sundav at one time, it meant that she had to travel on the ground even though I had tried to persuade her to let Sundav carry her and I would ride the horse we had bought in a market, she was adamant that she could not ride another Rider's dragon. This was something we argued about constantly and even Sundav tried to reason with her, but she would not hear of it. "It would make no difference were I astride a mighty dragon or riding this horse, nothing would change about my condition and it is against my sense of honour to take the saddle of another Rider's dragon, so hush Anurin, I shall hear no more of this."

Stubborn as a mule. I kept a careful eye trained on her at all times and did all I could to heal her, but seeing her condition deteriorate made me more determined to reach the Elves. Their knowledge of medicine and their abilities to heal surpassed that of any other race, if anyone could save my mother then it would be them. _Anurin, I need to hunt if I am to continue flying and you have just as long without food, you must eat before you become weak with hunger._

_I would were there any means to find food. Can you see a village or town anywhere nearby? It is still early enough that a tavern might be open or I can find another means to acquire something, if not then I shall have to try and grow something edible with magic and I am not certain that is exactly a good idea considering it could go wrong._ Sundav agreed with me on that point, a washing sensation of understanding flowing from him as he dove down so that we flew a little closer to my mother so that I could reach her mind.

She accepted that food was necessary however she was not willing to risk entering a strange village when it was dark and conflict or difficulty was more likely to occur. So whilst Sundav went to hunt, he assured me that he would bring back whatever he could find for us to roast whilst we ate dried fruit and nuts we had saved as well as staling bread. It was hard to swallow and I drank of water to get it down my throat, yet still I did not have a satisfying feeling. "Mother, what will happen when we reach the Elves? Will you still be there to help teach me?" She chuckled in amusement.

"There is very little I have left that could be of use to you now, Anurin, you learn so quickly. No, although I shall be there with you, you shall have to brave. They are a proud race the Elves and will no doubt be disgruntled that you are not entirely of their kind, however do not let that dishearten you. Learn from them all you can, be polite and obedient, do not ever rise to their goading and beware the shaping of their words. Although they speak the Ancient Language and cannot lie, they have become masterful at hiding their true meaning and working around their vows in order to unbind themselves."

"Why would they try to deceive me? I am just a child." I frowned slightly, hugging my knees as we sat before our fire with wards placed around us to warn us anything that approached. "Besides, are they not in desperate need of a Rider?"

"That is why you are so precious, but also very dangerous, Anurin." Mother told me softly, her frail voice barely a whisper against the breeze. "They will be afraid of whom you would declare yourself to. The Elves will wish to keep you on their side, but they will want you under their control. The Varden will want the same because with you they are certain to have a better chance at winning their war against Galbatorix. Both will be afraid that you will swear allegiance to the Mad King himself and seek to destroy them." My eyes widened in horror.

"Never! I could not even think of such a thing, not when I know it was that monster who killed your dragon." Instantly I wished I had not said anything for my mother turned as pale as starlight and she staggered slightly, brow creasing with pain so I murmured a few words to ease her comfort.

"My dearest Eviren, how I miss her." Wanting to try and ease the distress, I inched a little closer.

"Are you able to tell me of her?" I questioned and suddenly, she was smiling.

"Oh she was glorious! Although she was female, Eviren was as large and strong as the males. Her scales glittered like onyx gems hewn from the deepest heart of the earth and her eyes just as black, like velvet night. Together we were a force of nature and when she breathed fire, it were as if both our souls came alight and it bound us even closer together." Eyes soft and distant in her reverie, I opened up my mind to Sundav so that he could also listen. "When she flapped her wings it was like a hurricane, most of the male dragons feared her as she was more than a match for them. She was proud, prouder than anything and perhaps a little vain."

"Did she ever find a mate or was she too proud even for that? I should think Eviren sounds like a dragon who would not settle for anyone less than perfect." I reasoned and again my mother laughed, the pale skin now glowing with warmth as she sat herself up a little.

"Why of course, Eviren spurned more than one suitor who came for her. Some even received a scar or two to remember their folly but yes, she did find herself a mate. Perhaps not so strangely, he was a wild dragon whom our paths crossed during our travels. She became fuelled with a fierce intensity that I had not felt from her before and she viewed this powerful wild dragon as a challenge, so she asked me to stand back whilst she wrestled and fought him. Eviren refused my assistance and duelled with this wild dragon for four days and nights, neither of them giving in. Quite honestly I feared for her in some instances, but Eviren's passion drove her forwards. That wild dragon was the first and the last to defeat her, and that was how he won her affections."

"Is he still alive?"

"No, he died also during the Fall. He had heard Eviren's cries during the battle where I fled with both you and Sundav thus came to her side. They fought together but ultimately were slain. It was only a small comfort that Eviren was with her beloved when she passed." I thought for a moment, thinking of all mother had told me about her dragon Eviren and thinking about Sundav and the similarities between the two. "I see your mind is racing, Rin."

"Sundav was the egg conceived between Eviren and the wild dragon, wasn't he?" I asked and she nodded her head. Sundav gave a low wailing sound of grief so I reached out to him and offered him my presence in his mind to console him as he mourned the passing of his sire and mother. "She entrusted you with her egg."

"Yes." My mother nodded, growing a little distant again. "Just before the fall, I received a letter from my old friend, Angela. She wrote to me telling me to expect a great calamity that was unavoidable and when it comes, to take you my daughter and the egg Eviren had recently delivered to go into hiding, as when you were older the egg would answer to your presence and recognise you as kin." For a moment I just sat there, my young mind taking everything in. Of course I had no response and no answer for such a tale and in my youth, it felt a little too unreal that such a thing had ever happened, yet with the question of Sundav's parentage now answered I could not help but wonder of my own.

"Did…did my father also die during the Fall?" Waking a little from her reverie, her black eyes fixated themselves upon me.

"Your father was not a Rider, Anurin, nor was he anyone noble, or rich, or educated. He was just a man, a simple man but one who envisioned many wonderful things. I met him in Surda, the country of his birth, and he beguiled me with his plans for the future and the two of us fell in love. Soon enough I became with child and even though I knew it was not a love to last, I was happy for a time."

"Why? Why should it not last?" I frowned and again, mother gave me the saddest look of woe.

"Because my dear child, we Riders live very long lives, some speculate that we live forever like the Elves, my kin. Your father was only a human. Tor was his name. Alas, before you were even fully grown in my belly he passed away at sea, taken by storm and waves. I am sorry, Anurin, but he is not out there waiting for you, only in the next life." A little disappointed I lowered my head, feeling a painful clenching at my heart that did not settle until Sundav returned, lowering down his head to drop the rabbit he had caught for us then began to snuffle at my hair, laying down behind me.

_At least we are united twice over, Anurin. Once as dragon and Rider then again as nest siblings. Our mothers bore us and now we are one, that strengthens our bond a hundred fold._ He comforted me and I felt a little strengthened with such words. Smiling I lifted my hand and stroked down his angular jaw, handsome face lowered down to me so that I could reach.

_Do you think we will do great things together Sundav? I want to do what is right, but how should I know what that is? Although you will be beside me, no matter how we choose we shall have most of Alagaësia against us._

_Let them come. When I am able to breathe fire, I shall burn all to ashes should they come near you with ill intent. Even if it is just you and I against all in this land, then that will be fine by my terms, I can pick you up and carry you away safely through the skies until we have found a place to rest. Do not forget, Anurin, this does not have to be your war. There is no shame in turning away from an impossible task and waiting in patience for something that is to come in the future._ For a moment I thought, wondering perhaps that Sundav knew something that I did not but I dismissed it, my attention quickly moving on after telling him that nobody would appreciate being burned alive by his fire and he just snorted in reply.

"Shall I cook the rabbit, mother?" She hummed softly, already resting again so I took the rabbit which was slightly mauled from Sundav's teeth and he apologised for its condition and said that he had tried to be careful with it, but it had been difficult to catch in the first place. "Any food is food, no matter what it looks like and it'll taste just the same." Using magic I created a few orbs of light to shine so that I could skin the rabbit then roast it upon the fire. Within minutes and a little magic I was done, so I ripped off a leg and gave it to my mother to eat and she gnawed upon it hungrily so I took a few bites then left the rest for her. Sundav eyed me darkly.

_You are going to need far more than that if you are to retain your shape. I will not have you arriving before the Elves with your garb hanging off you and your bones showing through your skin._ He told me sternly so I gave him a broad smile.

_Don't worry about me, you just focus on feeding up your own body so that you grow bigger than your mother one day. _Sundav growled at me softly but chose not to press the issue any further. After a few minutes resting my mother was able to get back up again and began to adjust the straps of her saddle ready to mount. _Her heart is faint and her soul is drifting, it is not wise for her to continue like this._ Biting on my lip I glanced towards my mother before slowly creeping up towards her. Ordinarily there would have been no chance this would ever work, however she was so sick that even I was able to take her by surprise.

"_Slytha_." Instantly my mother's eyes closed and she drifted into a peaceful but deep sleep and as her legs collapsed beneath her I caught her, though I struggled a little due to my gangly and rather weak arms until I had her settled on the ground. "Sundav, will you carry her for me?"

_I shall bear her with great care, but what about the beast? _He asked me so I frowned in thought for a few moments. I was not a very good horse rider myself, however we could not leave the creature behind. Gradually deciding on a plan I wrapped my mother up in all the blankets we had then allowed Sundav to lift her up in his fore claws in order to carry her through the skies whilst I mounted the horse, connected with its mind and told it in the Ancient Language that I meant him no harm and that all I wanted was to follow my friend Sundav.

The horse's ears flicked back towards me to signal it was listening before it then snorted and started forwards slowly, gradually allowing me to get used to the movement until it started to move at a quicker pace. I held the reins awkwardly, uncertain of the appropriate length to hold them and Sundav laughed at me from above, swooping down a little lower so that his wings eclipsed the sight of the sky above us, the horse following my dragon like I had asked. _You look ridiculous upon that creature. Shorten those reins a little Anurin or you shall hurt the poor beast's mouth and sit a little forwards with a straighter back._

_How is it that you know how to ride a horse and I do not? _I asked with irritation as I begrudgingly did as he said and instantly found it a little easier to balance.

_Because I make it a point to know many things and I have watched your mother ride every day since our departure. _He replied with a strong sense of vain pride so I scowled up at him in the sky, the only evidence of him being there at all when the stars were blotted out of sight for brief moments.

_You are laughing at me._

_Only because you do not suit a horse, dear Rin._ The tease of his voice did nothing to improve my mood so I set about doing my best to remain upright on the horse, allowing it to judge by itself how fast it needed to go and when it required to slow down or reduce its pace to a walk completely in order to have time to recover its strength before continuing on again.

And so passed the night with me riding the horse whilst Sundav carried my mother asleep through the skies, so passed every night after that until gradually she began to recover a little more of her strength in body, but her mind started to wander further and further astray and she became unresponsive to almost everything, leaving me in a sense of desperation and fear for the fate of my mother if I could not get her to the Elven healers in time.

* * *

(Slytha – Sleep)


	5. Chapter 5

We were travelling the entire breadth of the Empire in order to reach the Elves of Ellesmëra. As we travelled by night we would stop and make camp somewhere during the day where I could hide Sundav and my mother, though whenever we passed close to a town or even a city, I grew more and more daring. I wanted to see more of this world and although Sundav was unwilling to allow me to wander alone in such strange places, I assured him that I would be alright and that I was merely going to gather supplies.

_If it must be so, at least cover your gedwëy ignasia so that no one will recognise it, and wear something to hide your ears also. They are beginning to change._ Alarmed I grabbed onto my ears, expecting them to be sharply angled upwards however when I rubbed at the smooth round lobes, I glowered at Sundav who laughed and snorted with so much amusement, rings of smoke blew from his nostrils. _You are too gullible, Rin, do you see now why I worry for you?_

_I thought you wanted me to eat so that I actually looked human when I present myself before the Elves and not like a scarecrow of flesh. _Pouting at him I folded my arms. _I am eleven years old now, more than capable of going to a market by myself and buying food. When we were back at our cottage I did it every month, did I not?_

_Yes but that was a place we knew well. This is a larger place and I sense it to be full of limitless circumstances and dangers. At least take one of your mother's daggers with you, she will not mind you taking one to defend yourself. _Warily I looked to the twin daggers that were strapped to the horse's saddlebags and went over to them. The fine blades looked innocent enough within their sheaths, however when I drew them both free and held them in my small hands, they looked as deadly as one of Sundav's talons.

Both were identical to the other, the blade metal shimmering with a sharp clarity under the light under the bright sunlight. They were curved in shape, the elegant sweep of the blade reminding me of the arch of Sundav's neck. There was no cross-guard upon the hilts therefore the blades had to be wielded with extreme care, yet even the hilts were beautifully made. Shaped to the curves of the daggers, it seemed like it would fit snugly in a larger person's hands, though meant for the slender fingers of a woman with silvery white thread woven into the hilts to stand out against the black. This too reminded me of Sundav, only this time of the silvery veins that had decorated his egg. At the end of each dagger was the pommel and it was shaped like a spring bud, the metal bands coiling upwards into the twisting shape both with an amber gemstone locked inside like precious treasure within its chest.

_I could not take these, not even one, what if I should drop it? They would think that I have stolen it and then they would cut off my hand as a thief and send me to prison._

_Better you should be armed than defenceless. Please heed my advice, Anurin. _Sundav pleaded with me so I replaced the daggers and informed him I would take the knife I use to skin the rabbits we had caught during our travels. Taking those that I had collected, the soft furs were ready to be traded and they were good quality as well as they were all one shade of brown, though two of them were white and would fetch a higher price, though as I regarded them, I wondered if I could use magic to turn all the furs white. _I know that look, you are thinking of something._

_Do you think I could make all these furs into white ones? I would be able to ask for more in return that way._

_Yes I think you are more than capable of changing the colour of those furs, however it might not be a good idea to draw attention to yourself. Being young, humans are likely to ask you questions and since it will be obvious that you are not from these parts, the less questions the better. _Giving a shrug I agreed that Sundav was reasonable in that respect, so I bundled up the furs into my pack, took the knife I used to skin them and tucked that into my belt though I used my loose shirt to hide it. Once I was ready I reminded Sundav to stay out of sight, kissed his nose goodbye and then my mother's forehead as she slept before heading down into the huge town.

The moment I stepped through the gates I was surrounded by noise but I did not let it disorientate me, looking for where the most number of people were heading before following them to the market. It was easy enough to find and there were stalls and vendors of many types of things I had not seen before. The gemstones and jewels dazzled me and the smell of spices made my stop to inhale the wonderful mixture of scents before I was jostled forwards and made to move on. I did not know the world held so many beautifully crafted and wonderful things. For all my reading, it did not compare with seeing the workmanship of a goldsmith upon an ornate box with finely crafted leaves that brought texture and further beauty to it.

Neither did I know that glass could be made into so many shapes and sizes, cut to look like crystal and shimmering brightly with a sparkling hue that brought a smile to my face. I wandered at my leisure until I found the tanner and offered him trade of coin for my skins so he looked them over, felt the quality of the furs and how they had been skinned before offering me his price. Frowning for a moment, I considered if they were perhaps worth more and trying to judge how much I could buy with what eh offered. "If you give me three coppers apiece for the whites, I'll agree to the rest."

"It's a done deal little lady." He agreed, putting down the furs and going to get the coin. When he returned, he looked at me steadily. "Where's your family girl? They around?"

"They got their jobs to do mister and I got mine. Just doing what my pappy told me." I answered him before giving a broad smile. "Thanks mister." He waved me off with a grunt, taking up his newly bought furs and I skipped away with my coins. I did not hoard them for fear of pickpockets and quickly bought some supplies. Meat was not difficult for us to find as I tended to lay traps during the day and we would eat in the evening before travelling at night, however we could not live on just a few bits of meat every now and then. I picked up fresh bread and cheese along with plenty of other foodstuffs that would last us at least another few days if we were sparing with our meals, but by then we should have reached another town or market of some kind and be able to restock.

With my collection safely stowed away in my pack I considered wandering around the market for a little longer, but I knew that Sundav would soon grow impatient and if I was not back by dusk, he would come for me himself and simply roar at anyone who tries to stop him. Disappointed that I was not able to spend longer looking at all the strange things brought from afar. Being careful to not allow anyone to bump into me I left that town and headed back into the wilderness, though I uttered a spell to make sure that I was not being followed before I returned to Sundav and mother.

The moment I was inside the cave he growled at me, stomping a foot onto the ground so that it echoed against the stone walls. _You are late and I was worried for you. Do not stray from my side for so long ever again or I shall simply strap you to this saddle and refuse to ever let you down. _He threatened me so I laughed.

_Sundav, you are far too protective over me. Remember, I am ten years older than you are technically._

_Technically I was delivered the same time you were, therefore we are the same age._ I blinked at him before frowning in confusion so he explained further. _When a dragon egg is laid, the dragon inside is already at full term and is ready to hatch, however due to the pact created between the Elves and dragons of long ago, we dragons will not hatch until we sense the presence of our Rider._

"How do you know whom your Rider is?" I asked him curiously as I unpacked some of the food and started to prepare a meal for both myself and my mother who had not moved at all since I had left, settled with her back against Sundav's side with his tail curled around her and his wing lifted slightly so to form a tent of warmth. "Are you conscious when inside the egg or is it the magic that tells you when you need to hatch?" Sundav thought for a moment, a soft rumbling sound like thunder humming from his throat as he exhaled.

_It is like a dream, but a dream I can no longer remember. Perhaps the magic plays a part of it, but I can remember when you were close to me for the first time, Anurin. It was a brief burst of warmth that made me realise I had been cold all along, then the next thing I knew I was awake and trying to break free of my shell._

"But that was some time after I took your egg from the ruins. Do you remember nothing between those times?" Sundav shook his head and I found myself further intrigued. "In any case, why did you choose me? Is it because of who our mothers are?"

_Perhaps that played a part in my unconscious decision, yes, but that it is not the entire story. The reason I chose you is because I knew that you would suit me best. You are not vain, you are not greedy or prideful or arrogant, you are respectful to those around you and I know that within you is a great strength and fortitude that will surpass even my own. _Snaking his head close to mine he blew a breeze of hot air upon me until the tip of his nose rested upon my forehead. _If ever you doubt yourself, dear Rin, remember that you were chosen by me. Even if you have no faith left for yourself, have faith in me._

_I shall remember. _I promised him, rubbing his jaw before I stood up and went over to my mother who was now awake but not moving. Her eyes just stared blankly and her lips moved in silent murmur. Turning her head towards me I gave her a drink of water first to wet her lips before placing a bit of bread in her mouth. Feeling the food she started to chew dreamily, not even lifting her hands or turning to look at me as I fed her the meal, growing more and more distressed as she continued to not even recognise me. _How much further until we reach the Elves?_

_It could be some time, Anurin, I myself do not know where they are and without your mother to guide us, we could wander Du Weldenvarden for years and still never find them. We can only hope that they will not be alarmed by the arrival of a new dragon and Rider and accept us as a friend. _He answered me as I touched my mother's cheek and checked her temperature.

_But if I call out in the Ancient Language, they will know that I am speaking the truth. All I have to tell them that I do not intend any of them any harm or betrayal and they will accept us, right?_

_We can only hope, dear Rin. _The sense of foreboding in his voice made me uneasy. Knowing that it was too risky to remain in any one place for too long I had us leave the cave that night and continue onwards. Soon enough we would be crossing the Hadarac Desert, a challenge I did not like the sound of and I doubted that this horse would be able to survive such a venture as it was neither particularly strong nor young. If Sundav flew at speed he could cross it in just a few days, though we would still need water so I considered travelling past the Beor Mountains and finding the Edda River to follow it into Du Weldenvarden, however that would mean travelling back on ourselves and I did not want to waste the time we had used travelling north.

Then again, we could continue our current path and attempt entering Du Weldenvarden from the west, but that would mean passing Urû'baen where Galbatorix was seated and something told me that I should avoid going near that place as much as I could possibly could. There was also the option of following the coastline, but that would make us too noticeable even if we did travel at night because Sundav would have very few places to hide. _As much as it is a shame to waste the time spent on our current path, I feel that going back is our only option. It is the safer route and I can sense something amiss further north._

_Do you mean danger?_

_Of a sort, either I am simply overthinking or there is something north that we do not want to come into contact with. Perhaps it might be a wise idea to try and gather information of the king's movements and the goings on of Alagaësia. Once we have a better understanding of what is happening in the world, we can decide on a course of action._

_I am glad that you mature much faster than we humans do Sundav otherwise I would be hopelessly lost for ideas right now. We'll stop for the night once we find somewhere suitable to hide for the day, though within riding distance of a town or village. Preferably not a city, I am liable to get lost._ Sundav chuckled to me as he flew over my head.

_Yes, you are so small and frail, like a tiny little bird. I should call you Fethrblaka. If you were to enter a human city without a trustworthy guide you might never emerge again._ He teased me and I pouted with upset that he would bring up the fact that I was still so small whilst he was towering taller by the day. Grumpily I pulled my mind back from his however he gently prodded at the border of my mind as if gently snaking his way back and forth, goading me until finally I relented. _Alright, alright, how about Nuanen Fethrblaka?_

_A little better but it does not redeem you. I will grow eventually, I am simply taking my time about it._ Haughtily I made a point to not speak to him again until he had found us somewhere to rest. After settling down the horse who grazed peacefully upon the grass I tried to sleep away from Sundav, still annoyed that he had made a remark about the fact that I was small and weak, a fact that I liked to ignore, however he flicked out his tail, tucking away the sword like protruding spikes so that they lay flat and straight before bringing me back towards him. "I am still upset with you."

_Sleep Nuanen Fethrblaka, you will feel more cheerful in the morning. _He rumbled sleepily so after scowling a moment I scampered under his wing and snuggled up next to my mother, wrapping the blankets over us both before hugging her waist, leaning into her comfortable figure and listened to her even breaths as well as the deep rumbling of Sundav until I too drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Fethrblaka – bird_

_Nuanen Fethrblaka – beautiful bird_

**_(Technically, the correct translation of this is Fethrblaka Nuanen, but I prefer the way it sounds how I have written it as it flows better)_**


	6. Chapter 6

According to the information I had gathered, the Urgal attacks had moved northward and they were burning everything they found so it was instantly decided that we would not pursue our path north. We turned back and headed towards the Beor Mountains by skirting the border of Surda where we would be safer. By the time we reached the edge of Surda, I was doing everything I could to take care of my mother, including washing and dressing her as she lost the use of her limbs or simply chose not to use them. It was difficult me to watch her slip away, so I would sit with her whilst we rested and recite the stories she used to tell me when I was younger, her head cradled against my shoulder.

As we came to the Beor Mountains, Sundav announced that he felt he was strong enough to carry us both at once so we would be able to cover more ground during the night. We tested it on one of the nights we rested. I tied up the horse and mounted Sundav and immediately felt relaxed and comfortable, working my feet into the stirrups and flexing my fingers around the harness's grip. When he shot into the air there was that familiar thrilling sensation which set my body alight with a bright glow, unable to help but smile as we became one under the sky and even as the winds roared in my ears I could feel nothing but excitement.

Sundav flew several hours with us before returning and setting down, startling the horse with his heavy body landing but a soft word from me soon soothed the animal. The next morning I went to the nearest marketplace in order to sell the horse. I felt a little guilty, the faithful creature had been so good and carried both myself and my mother over many miles, it almost felt like a betrayal, but taking it with us would only slow us down. It had been for this exact reason that I had not even given it a name so that I did not become too attached. Stroking the greying neck I looked around, wondering if I should perhaps take it to a farrier or find a stable of some kind and ask if they needed another horse.

"Your face looks like you're lost, but then, how can you be lost if you do not know to where it is you are going?" When a woman's voice sounded in my ears I looked toward it, seeing a woman with curling brown hair and smooth grey yes as clear as glass observing me past the wooden totem she was carving. "It's like the question on whether or not toads exist or not, and if in fact they do not then all toads are actually frogs."

"But toads do exist." I pointed out flatly with a frown. "I've seen plenty before."

"Oh? How do you know they were toads and not just very large frogs?" Opening my mouth I made to answer but stopped, frowning further. What was this woman on about? A toad was a toad and a frog was a frog, they looked very different and it was not hard to discern which was which. "Aha! You see? Now even you are questioning yourself."

"No, you simply bewilder me, though you are correct in saying that I do not know where I am going. Could you tell me the best place to sell my horse?" I asked her and the woman continued to carve her wooden figure with quick nicks followed by smooth strokes.

"Yes I could." She continued and I waited patiently for her to continue, thinking that perhaps she was simply concentrating but after more than a few minutes of standing in awkward silence, I cleared my throat. "Yes?"

"Are you not going to tell me where to sell my horse?"

"Well that depends on you really and how you phrase your questions." She returned, giving a final strike to her now finished figure and placed it beside her. It looked rather extraordinary, a beautiful Elf like figure with billowing robes as it held aloft its elegant sword, hair swirling upon an invisible wind whilst the detail drew my attention completely away from the conversation before with a start I realised she had spoken.

"Oh, well…can you tell me where to sell my horse?"

"Yes I can." She repeated then continued looking at me in silence before then smiling. "Not quite, try again. Remember, wording is very important, especially depending on who it is you talk to. Wit is vital and if you have a clever tongue about you also then that's not a half bad deal. Try again dear, see if you can ask the right question." Pursing my lips briefly I reworded the question as many ways as I could before finally deciding.

"Where can I sell my horse to a good home? Please." I hastily added on the end and the woman laughed, her ageless face brightening as she clapped her hands.

"Excellent, excellent, well done. If I am not mistaken, I shall be having a similar conversation with a young boy in…oh let's say…ten years or so from now. I will enjoy torturing him too. Now, in answer to your question, there is no trader or man in this town you can sell that horse to who will treat it fairly and right like you want. Most likely they'll just use it for meat and hide and be done with it." Alarmed my eyes widened and instantly I pressed my hand against the creature's neck, not wanting such a cruel fate thrust upon it. It still had many good years left where it could have a peaceful life. Does it not deserve that much? "However, there might be a _woman _who would take it off you."

"Do you mean you?"

"Me? Goodness no, what do I need for an old nag like that? Don't be ridiculous." She laughed at the idea so I gave her an impatient look so she recovered herself. "Alright, alright. There is a lady who lives in a big house in the upper quarter, rich family, very pretentious and snobbish if you ask me, however if you were to walk that horse around the main square with you after prettying the both of you up so you look all smart and proper, she might take notice because her two little girls are after a horse of their own." Her slim lips smiled at me softly, glassy eyes of storm grey gleaming with wisdom and knowledge that made me both apprehensive and attentive. "Or so I hear. Best hurry though little girl, they won't be around for long. Just go up this street here and you'll be there. Big statue in the middle, can't miss it."

Following her finger to where she pointed I craned my neck, trying to see over the heads of the crowd before turning back. "Thank-!" Alarmed by the fact that she had suddenly disappeared and taken her wooden figure with her, I gulped down a breath before leading the horse away. Finding somewhere quiet and secluded I glanced us both over. I was a little travel worn and ragged looking and this horse, although having beautiful features, would probably not attract much attention because of the dull grey colour of its coat. "This might feel strange, but I am doing this for your own good so please bear with it. _Eka weohnata néiat haina ono_." Taking a deep breath I muttered another spell, feeling the magic rise up inside me as I placed my hand upon the broad face of the horse. "_Sé mor'ranr ono finna un ilian wiol du stydja abr onr líf_."

The warmth spread to my hand and the horse gave a soft snort as it gave a slight twitch before nudging against me gently. With a smile I took a moment to check myself, making sure that I had not used too much magic already however the blessing proved to have had very little draining effect on my strength so I proceeded. I had to be careful with my words for I could not use an absolute, otherwise I could very well be drained of magic and die right here. Thinking for a moment, I decided to use the magic to simply lighten the coat colour of the horse and allowed it to continually flow, carefully minding how it was affecting my strength.

It was a slow but steady drain, though not very much strength was needed as the horse's coat soon became glossy and pure white, making it look much younger and even more beautiful. The long mane flowed with the flawless snowy colour and I quickly wash off the hooves and legs to get rid of the mud from our travels, used my cloak to cover my clothing so that I looked a little more presentable as well as combing through my hair before leading the horse into the main square. Just like that strange toad woman had said, there was a large statue in the middle depicting some lord or other, but I took no notice.

Using this opportunity to look around I circled the square, looking as if I were trying to figure out which direction I was going in until I suddenly heard the bright voices of two girls calling out. "Oh mother, mother look! Just look at that beautiful horse there, mother please come and see!" They rushed forwards, both of them dressed in identically styled gowns only in different colours, one pink and one yellow with beautiful beading and embroidery upon their bodices. They had rushed forwards with all haste, making me stop short in alarm but before they could spook my horse they slowed and approached with more caution. "Excuse us little girl, but may we pet your horse? He is a beautiful creature, the most beautiful we have ever seen."

"Oh, why yes m'ladies." I answered and bobbed a curtsey. "He's very friendly and loves fuss." Besotted they both came to stand either side of the horse's head, scratching his neck and I watched his eyes go lazy and peaceful, enjoying the attention.

"What is his name?"

"Don't have a name milady, can't get attached to something you're selling." I answered smartly and they both gasped before looking toward their mother who had followed after them. She was dressed in a rich velvety purple with her hair tied up in a strict bun, however her brown eyes were soft and warm, the corners of her lips tilting upwards.

"He is indeed very fine. Not built like a military horse or one for farming, I wager this is a pack horse, yes?" Bobbing another polite curtsey to the lady I nodded my head.

"Yes milady, though mostly for travellers who just need to get around. I'll not lie and tell you he's young, this horse has seen some of its best years, but he's healthy and not too old, he'll live for a good many more years if he's well taken care of." Tittering her tongue as she approached, the woman expertly examined the horse, looking at the teeth, running her hands down its legs all the way to the hooves which she picked up and looked at and I was inwardly glad that I took the time to often clean them out. Walking around the horse several times she inclined her head.

"Healthy he is and you told me the truth when you said he is a little past his prime, but only by two or three years. Of course, he is also a very striking specimen. I have never seen a coat so perfectly white." She noted, stroking down the nose gently and with great care.

"Spent a lot of time grooming him miss, think he enjoys it." I offered her as I stood there, still holding onto the lead rope.

"Oh please mother, please say you'll buy him! He will go perfectly with our sweet Nightstride, jet black against pure white, what a pair they will be! Little girl, is he a gelding?" I frowned for a moment, actually unsure of the answer.

"Sorry miss, I can't say. Was never told by the person who sold him to us."

"How _did _you come by such a fine looking horse?" The mother questioned so I looked up to her with no shame or deceit in my face.

"My mamma. She bought him when we needed to move our lives somewhere more warm on account of her health. She's a healer herself, but she's got something that she don't know how to fix so we're heading south in the hopes that she gets better. Healing people brought in plenty of money since we lived near a trading village and we never needed much 'cause of mother's inheritance, so we saved a lot. Used it to buy this horse, but now we need to sell him on." She eyed me for a moment before nodding her head.

"Very well. I shall give you thirteen silver coins for him, does that sound agreeable to you?" My mouth dropped open in shock.

"But milady, that's more than what we paid for him in the first place. We don't need that much money, I'd be happy selling him for just a few coppers." The two daughters cooed over me, telling me that I was a sweet and honest child but insisted that I accept their mother's offer. The woman handed me the money and I quickly tucked it away, still a little star struck and the daughters even gave me some sweets for me to keep and eat because they thought I was a darling little thing. Although I begrudged being called little, I thanked them endlessly for their generosity, however before they left I called after them. "Wait! Misses, please wait, will you tell me what you want to name him? I'd like to have a name to remember him by and I can tell my mamma." They all smiled at me for a moment, whispering to one another before one of the daughters called back to me.

"We shall name him Moonsong, and he shall be treated with the very best of love and attention along with our horse Nightstride!" Satisfied I grinned to them and waved, watching them lead the newly named Moonsong away. It was a pretty name and I was happy knowing that the horse was to have a good home where he would be loved and cherished. Wanting to thank the toad woman for helping me, I tried to find her again however after dashing a few times around the market to no avail, I abandoned my search to return to my mother and Sundav though not before I bought a few more supplies. I hurried about my business though because I could feel Sundav growing impatient in my mind.

* * *

(Eka weohnata néiat haina ono – I will not harm you)

(Sé mor'ranr ono finna un ilian wiol du stydja abr onr líf – May you find peace and happiness for the rest of your life)


	7. Chapter 7

_I cannot believe you got so much coin for that old nag. _I sent Sundav a disapproving look.

_He was not a nag, he always looked very pretty and his temperament was wonderful, he never spooked at anything except you upon occasion when you were too loud, besides I used magic to lighten his coat until he was perfectly white then those ladies fell in love with him. They called him Moonsong. _Sundav paused for a moment before admitting that it was a fitting and good name before he lowered his head over his crossed forelegs, resting for a while whilst I fed my mother some broth I had made. Some of it slipped down the corner of her mouth so I hastily cleaned her up. _She did not wake whilst I was gone?_

_Not a sound. Do not worry. Within a fortnight we shall be outside the Elven city and requesting entry that they have no choice but to grant us, and if they dare refuse then I shall simply start ripping up their trees and see how they like that._

_You cannot rip up their trees, those trees are precious to the Elves!_

_They had better let us in then, for the sake of the trees. _Shooting him another look I swatted his leg and he growled slightly in answer.

"You are terrible. Surely as dragon and Rider violence is an absolute last resort after diplomacy and reason have failed." I said to him smartly as I used a wet rag to wipe my mother's face whilst Sundav chuckled richly with his deep and mellow voice within my mind.

_Already you are growing wise, Nuanen Fethrblaka._ Unfortunately the pet name he had for me had somewhat stuck and after a while I simply gave up trying to persuade him not to call me a bird, beautiful or not. _Anurin, have you considered perhaps trying to contact your mother through thought? You might have some success and awaken her, though you must be careful not to tamper with anything for fear you make things worse._

_I had thought of it but I am too frightened to try. What if I do make her worse?_

_Do not fear dear Rin, for I shall be with you. I can help guide you and reach out, I will not let you do anything to hurt her. _He soothed me softly, lifting his head and shifting his weight so that he could focus upon my mother. _Simply allow your mind to merge with mine and I shall lead us. Do not fight me Anurin._

_I won't. _Promising him I took a breath then fully relaxed, allowing my thoughts and mind to blend with his before we pushed outwards to try and reach my mother. Immediately we were met with a wall that felt like it were made of iron, but as we came again we found that there were numerous cracks and were able to reach further inside. To my horror, there was nothing. No active thoughts or real consciousness except a tiny throb of life which I could feel and instinctively I tried to reach for it however Sundav cautioned me not to be hasty, so I calmed myself. _Mother? Mother can you hear me? _Even as I tried to reach for any consciousness that might have still been awake, I felt hope diminish within me as I was met by a cold silence.

_Anurin._ Pulling me back from my mother's mind, Sundav rested his head upon me to reassure me of his presence as I opened my eyes. _I think it might be too late._

_No! No the Elves can bring her back. They must bring her back. She is a Rider, with or without a dragon so they must save her. All we need is to keep her alive until we reach them. We must find a way. _Refusing to believe that my mother was dying I stormed away from them both in order to try and find some peace. The cool air was of little comfort and if anything it just made me feel cold, so I was now cold and miserable. Pacing for a while I turned my mind to the problem which was facing us. The fact that we were running out of time and also the fact that we did not know where the Elven capital was.

All we could do was hope, quite frankly. It was only just starting to get dark but I was impatient to leave so I hurriedly packed everything away and strapped them to Sundav's who watched me quietly for a while. _Anurin._

"Don't, I do not want to discuss this. We'll make it in time. We _have _to. I cannot think of any alternative possibilities otherwise I shall lose my sense of determination. So long as you do not mind, we shall fly through the night and get as far as we can. If we can reach the mountains, we will be able to travel by day again since there won't be anyone around to see us." Dipping his head in respectful acceptance I made sure my mother was comfortable in the little litter we had made for her which Sundav picked up after I had climbed up his leg which he lifted for me to help me reach his saddle as he was now too big for me to simply hop onto.

He insisted that I sleep whilst he flew so I snuggled down and looped one of the straps around my waist to secure me to the saddle so that I would not slip and fall. My dreams were unpleasant and I awoke feeling no better rested. With such broad wings Sundav barely needed to flap, gliding upon the thermals and carried us hundreds of miles in just one night and assured me that he was alright to continue flying during the day, saying that it was simply a test of his endurance. Loving him all the more, I leaned into his neck and hugged him, wrapping my arms about him. _Thank you Sundav._

_For your joy, I will do anything. _He told me gently, giving another powerful beat of his wings as his head and neck snaked with a ripple to help push him further. _You leave everything to me, I shall have us there before the next sunrise, if I have my way._

_Do not push yourself too hard Sundav, I do not want you straining a wing or tiring yourself out too much._ Sundav chuckled at my fretting, telling me that dragons do not get injured so easily as humans before releasing a roar upon the skies. At five months old, he was a very powerful looking dragon and as his black scales shimmered with a sheen of colours, almost like tar or pitch, I placed all my faith in him whilst worriedly looking down to my mother as she lay in a nest within his claws.

We flew for the entire day before Sundav landed for a rest within the mountains, hunting first however when we noticed some strange and rather fascinating looking goat like creatures, I warned him not to go near them as the Dwarves, as I understood it, cherished them greatly. He settled for a bear, though he complained about all the fur he had to bite through in order to get to the meat. I tried to get my mother to drink something but she could not swallow, making it difficult for me to think a way around keeping her filled with food and drink so that she did not deteriorate further. In the end I used magic and my extensive knowledge of the human body to guide the water into her mouth and down her throat without causing her to choke as well as changing the texture of the food we had so that it was liquefied.

_Such control is impressive, Nuanen Fethrblaka. You have a talent for magic, it seems. _Sundav complimented me from a distance as he ate his meal. _Few would be able to demonstrate such sufficiency at double your age, you should be proud._

_It is because of mother I am able to understand magic and its properties so well, other than that I simply assumed that everything came from you._

_No, not at all. I have not ever needed to supply or supplement you when you ever used magic, it has always been on your strength alone. Imagine, in a decade or so when you have matured, what we will be able to accomplish together. _I could imagine it and so did Sundav. He imagined us soaring through the skies with tempests and hurricanes parting at our command whilst raising the earth to destroy the armies of our enemies, whomever they should be. Although it was a terrifying image, it was admittedly an appealing idea to be more powerful than nature itself.

After eating and a rest, Sundav carried us into the skies again and we glided over the mountains which I admired in broad daylight, smiling as Sundav dove down and skid over the snow to create a rush of powdery plumes around us before he would launch himself back upwards again, the snow instantly falling away from his black hide. After passing the length of the Beor Mountains we then followed the river below, letting us lead us to Du Weldenvarden which we first saw as a green distant mist until the trees started to become more distinguishable.

_There is a strong magic within this forest, it will not allow us to simply fly over it._ Sundav informed me and I bit my lip slightly.

_Will we be able to go through it? What if you do not fit?_

_Then we shall make them hear us. Be ready to cover your ears, dear Rin, for this is going to be louder than were we to fly into a thunderstorm._ Spiralling down Sundav landed carefully with his hind legs touching the grass first before he carefully set down my mother, stepping away from her before he dropped a shoulder and allowed me to slide off the saddle and hurry to my mother's side. _Ready?_

"Yes." Nodding my head I quickly whispered a spell to dull the noise around myself and my mother, gripping onto her tightly as Sundav sucked in a deep breath then released his roar. Even with the magic dulling the sound, it made me jump violently and I clapped my hand around my ears. Everything vibrated, including the air and ground as Sundav bellowed upon the forest, causing the trees to lean away from him as he spread his wings and lifted himself up onto his haunches, his roar extending for several minutes before he stopped, took another breath then roared again. As he roared I searched for other beings in the forest, finding nothing but animals and plants until suddenly, someone reached back.

Their minds felt timeless, eternal and extremely pure, so pure that I instinctively drew back as a means not to taint it. "Sundav! I think they're coming!" I called to him and he cut his roar short, lowering his head towards me and he rolled his shoulders with his wings lifted, prepared to spring as his tail swished back and forth. "Maybe don't look so threatening, we want them to think we're allies."

_They may attack without reason, I am simply preparing to protect you both if necessary. _He reasoned smoothly so I rubbed my hand against his snout before turning to look towards the trees. We waited for a long while and in all that time Sundav did not drop his defensive position. We both saw a flicker of movement, a brief glimpse of colour before it disappeared once more until finally, the Elves emerged from the trees.

There were a fair number of them, however as they stared at us they betrayed all emotion. There were tears, wide eyes, open mouths and I gulped nervously, looking to Sundav for reassurance so he shifted his weight so that his body curled into me. Suddenly they all simultaneously made gestures with their hands, touching two fingers to their lips before then twisting their hands against their sternums with a bow of their heads. "Bjartskular! Bjartskular!" They began to cry as they faced Sundav who gave a slight snort, lifting his head up and regarding them warily as I stood in star struck awe.

They were all so beautiful and fair, too beautiful for this land and beyond imagination with their graceful features and pure moonbeam skin, eyes dancing for joy as they hailed Sundav and called to him with different names each more reverent and powerful than the last. Their long hair swept about their waists as they moved, however as I started to recover myself, one of the Elves turned to me, making the hand sign in polite greeting before speaking. "_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Shur'tugal_." He spoke and I blinked before remembering the reply that my mother had taught me.

"_Atra du evarínya ono varda_."

"Great is this day that you are come. Pray, tell us your names."

"Anurin. My name is Anurin and this is Sundav, my mother is very ill. Please, she is also a Rider, her name is Andumë, please I beg of you to save her. Please!" The elf stepped forwards cautiously, frowning ever so slightly as he looked down upon my mother's limp form as I clung to her, her head rolled back as her lips continued to move in a silent murmur.

"Before we can allow you passage, you must swear in the Ancient Language that you all come in peace and mean neither our people nor our home any harm, that you are not a spy sent by the traitor Galbatorix and that you intend nothing but goodwill by coming here." The elf said to me with his stern brow creasing further and suddenly, he did not look so beautiful but rather very terrible and powerful and I felt my throat go dry. Somehow I managed to choke out a vow in the Ancient Language which bound me to my word, thus satisfying the Elves who came forwards.

They continually admired Sundav and whispered to one another in their own tongue which I could understand perfectly, however after they had quickly viewed over my mother's condition, I was directed to follow them. "Sundav, I shall strap her to your back."

_Be careful, you are not yet strong enough to carry her weight. Ask someone to help you. _He growled to me softly as he lowered his neck into the earth so that little lifting was required. Turning around I called out for assistance, however when I tried to explain that I needed to get my mother into the saddle, the Elves looked at me with horror.

"It would be a disgrace to Sundav-Bjartskular to allow another being onto his back, even if it were another Rider! Shame, shame for thinking of such a thing." With a slight frown of confusion two Elves came forwards and picked up my mother lightly in their arms, making me panic.

"Wait!" Sundav flexed his wings and snarled darkly, making everyone freeze in place as he voiced his displeasure.

_You will place my Rider's mother upon my back and you will lead us to the city of Ellesméra where she will receive nothing but the best healing you have to offer, unless it can be brought to her sooner. Anurin Nuanen Fethrblaka, stay close to me._ Jumping to his side I gripped onto his leg as the Elves bowed to him deeply and they hurried to also obey, placing my mother upon the saddle and I stepped up upon his leg to strap her in and secure her, tucking the blankets around her.

"Do not worry mother, we found them. They will heal you and make you well again." I promised her softly, leaning forwards to kiss her face before I jumped down to the ground and walked beside Sundav as the Elves escorted us into the forest. Despite my anxiousness to reach the capital city quickly, I could not help but marvel at how gloriously radiant everything was, unearthly in its serene state whilst filling the air with life and a powerful magic that I could sense. The Elves insisted that we stay out of sight of the other cities in order to refrain from the news spreading elsewhere before we could be presented directly to the queen herself.

The magic of this forest made me rather sleepy and often I fell asleep without meaning to and I think that added to the weeks of tireless travel and worry about my mother's health meant that I was far more exhausted than I had realised. It only took a few days to reach Ellesméra, remaining hidden from all others and my hood raised to hide the fact that I was human until finally, we had passed the guardian who had been the first elf to actually smile at me as I presented him my palm to show my Rider's mark so that I might be given entrance.

As Sundav's huge body emerged into the city of trees and flowers, all eyes were drawn towards him and the whispers began again. Songs swelled into the air and chanted musically, greeting him to their home and hailed him like he were a returning hero, however Sundav found that he disliked the attention as the elves danced around him with laughter and praise, growling and snorting until we were taken to the greatest building of them all.

In my youth, never could I ever have imagined that this was the great Elven city of Ellesméra, neither that I would ever stand within the halls of its queen, Islanzadi. To look upon her was difficult as I immediately felt inferior and lowered my gaze, creeping up slowly like a little mouse as she sat robed in scarlet red with a golden girdle and white swan feathers which made a flowing cloak around her shoulders. Regal in every way, I awkwardly greeted her with a small voice as my trembling hands made the correct gestures. "_Atra esterní ono thelduin_, Queen Islanzadi." Her smile was devastating and I bowed further underneath it despite the fact that it was meant as inviting.

"_Atra du evarínya ono varda, Shur'tugal_. Welcome to my halls." Rising to her feet, Islanzadi then bowed her head under her hand gesture, touching her lips and speaking softly to Sundav. "Well met, dragon, it brings my heart great joy to once more to witness the majesty of your kind.

_We are honoured by your hospitality and you have our deepest thanks. _Sundav said with a slight dip of his head before he then turned to gesture towards my mother who was still secured to his back. Immediately Islanzadi snapped her fingers and several Elves came forwards, stopping short of Sundav and awaiting permission.

"By your leave, we shall do all we can to heal your beloved mother. Fear not dear child, your perilous journey is over. You are safe here." Her voice thrummed with decades of knowledge and wisdom as she descended from her dais and throne to approach me as the Elves unstrapped my mother and carried her away before I even knew what was happening. Sundav comforted me in my mind, assuring me that she was in safe hands now. "Tell me of how you came to be here, young Rider, and how it is that a dragon egg hatched for you, for we believed that the last eggs in existence were but three and kept by Galbatorix himself."

Sundav hissed at the name, tail flickering so she apologised briefly before looking to me expectantly, so I told her everything from my mother's warning from a prophecy by a witch named Angela, how she had taken Sundav's egg at his own mother's bidding and escaped with me into hiding where she raised me, taught me, then finally brought me to where she had sealed Sundav's egg away and from there, I continued to explain about the Urgals and our decision to flee after Sundav had grown in size and I made sure to not miss a single detail until our tale was told and I was slightly out of breath from the excitement of reliving everything through my words.

Suddenly I felt exhausted and I wavered a little on my feet, causing Islanzadi to look at me with kind regard. "Your exhaustion betrays you. Come, young Rider, I shall take you to where you are to stay. We have rooms where you and Sundav may be close to one another and rest aplenty."

"If it please you, Queen Islanzadi, I should rather like to be close to my mother. She will be confused when she wakes and…and I am worried for her." I pleaded quietly, allowing myself to forgo any sense of maturity and simply be a child who misses her mother.

"Of course, if that is agreeable to you, Skulblaka?"

_It is. _Dipping his head curtly Sundav wound his neck around me so that I was momentarily enclosed by him, his face pressing against me and I draped my arms around his large face, my fingers not even touching as I encircled him in my embrace before I let go, giving his nose a final rub. _Take care and rest well Nuanen Fethrblaka, I shall not be far from you._

_Goodnight Sundav. Pleasant dreams. _Kissing the tip of his nose I turned to Islanzadi who gracefully led me away, though just before we left the halls I turned back one more time to look at Sundav who snorted a black, smoky ring at me, making me giggle softly before hurrying after the long limbed queen.

* * *

(Bjartskular – Brightscales, honorific for a dragon)

(Atra esterní ono thelduin, Shur'tugal – May good fortune rule over you, Dragon Rider)

(Atra du evarínya ono varda – May the stars watch over you)

(Skulblaka – Dragon)


	8. Chapter 8

Awakening the next morning, or at least a morning, I felt better rested and refreshed than I had ever been before in my life. Rising up I felt as if all my aches and pains from travelling upon the road were gone and I wasted no time in filling up the hollow basin in the guest room floor with water from the pipe, heating it up with a spell then washing myself completely clean. I rubbed the dirt and sweat from my body as well as from my hair, basking in the surrounding warmth before I then climbed out and wrapped myself in one of the towels, electing not to dress for a few minutes just to be surrounded by its softness.

Once I had allowed myself enough time to lavish in luxury, I turned for my clothes, expecting them to be neatly folded where I had left them only to find that they had been replaced. A beautiful dress of deep purple was splayed out upon one of the chairs with gold and bronze thread running through the fabric to weave the shapes of the leaves that decorated its surface. Never having worn something so fine in my life, I was hesitant for a long while before slowly I lifted it up and carefully pulled it over my head. Such a gift cannot be ignored and I did not wish to appear rude or ungrateful, so I slipped on the dress over my shift, wriggled a little until it fell neatly in place then turned around slowly to look at myself in the mirror after putting on the matching shoes.

Somehow the dress made me look older and the shoes made me look taller than I actually was. With my dark brown tresses hanging limply either side of my face, I frowned. It did not look right. The gown was beautiful, of course it was, but it just did not seem to suit me like it would any other elf child my height and age. It hung lifelessly from my frail shoulders and did not seem to fit my spindly figure, the luscious fabric exposing the sharpness of my hips and only seemed to draw out my somewhat thin face. Paired with my dark amber eyes, I looked rather alien in comparison to my partial kin. With a resigned sigh I opened the door and felt for Sundav, wondering if he was awake.

When he immediately responded to my mind I gave a smile, warning him not to laugh when he saw me. I went outside and waited until he descended from the skies, though he had to be careful how he landed for his huge frame could have easily knocked over an unsuspecting sprouting tree. _You look odd._

_I feel very odd. Does it truly look so different? _With a smooth chuckle Sundav lowered his head to me, eyeing me carefully with one large amber yellow eye.

_The colour suits you well, however the style is too lavish. You are but a child yet they dress you like you were an adult, there are words in the human world that describe younglings such as you who dress beyond their years. _Pouting at him I flicked his nose to scold him for saying such a thing, however this seemed to raise alarm from the Elves who cried out that I could not treat a dragon in such a way, scolding me that I was young and violent towards Sundav. Overwhelmed as Elves began to cluster between me and Sundav, my heart started to race in panic until he snarled fiercely, pulling back his lips to bear his teeth and with a sweep of his tail he dragged me up and onto his back.

_We were only jesting, do not interrupt where your opinions are not wanted! _He practically bellowed at them as he allowed his thoughts to meet their minds and immediately they all shied away, apologising to Sundav before retreating back.

"Sundav, they meant well, please do not be angry with them." However he insisted on being irritated with Elves for the rest of the day. No matter where we went they would rush up to him, greeting him with absolute respect and politeness and ask him for his favour or to touch his scaly hide or asking him endless questions, wishing to just have the smallest of conversations with him, yet still Sundav wanted nothing to do with them. He would snap his jaws until they backed away and breathe thick clouds of smoke from his nostrils to make them flee whilst curling his forelegs around me possessively. "Do you not think you are being too harsh?"

_The only person I am interested in talking to at the moment is you, Nuanen Fethrblaka. Perhaps you are too innocent to take note, but do you not see how they look at you? Treat you? You are my Rider despite your young age, yet they look upon you with disdain and push you aside just to get to me. I shall not tolerate it, not for one moment. They can all go and…_ Sundav said some rather rude and unrepeatable things which I reprimanded him for rather sternly but understood his upset. In all truth, I had not noticed the way the Elves looked at me, mainly because I did not care, however now that I was paying attention, I realised he was right.

_Why do they look at me so?_

_Because you are partially human. _He responded simply. _You might not be aware, but Galbatorix was in possession of three dragon eggs. One was stolen from him and since then, the Varden and the Elves have carried it between them every ten years in order to expose their children to it, hoping that one would be chosen and it would hatch. We are unfortunate, for we just missed the egg being taken from here back to the Varden. I should have liked to have seen it before it left._

"Another dragon egg? Then that means that we shall not be the only dragon and Rider! One day, there will be another!" I gasped with a bright ray of hope and Sundav smiled at me with a nod of his head.

_Indeed. Though I shall still be the mightier, for we have a head start that they will not have. In any case, due to the egg remaining unhatched for so long, there is great tension between the two races. Now that you have arrived, they are more desperate than ever for an elf to become the other Rider, otherwise they feel that they shall be forgotten and abandoned._

"But I would not do such a thing. If there is a way I could help, then I would, but what am I to do? Even with you by my side, we are still young and inexperienced. I cannot even fight properly." Pondering for a moment I chose not to worry for now, instead choosing to go and see mother however when I tried to enter, the healers told me that I could not go in for they were still working with her and any interruptions could prove devastating. The healer did not say exactly, however I could tell from his tone that my mother's condition was grave. I worried for the rest of the day. Pacing outside back and forth whilst Sundav basked in the sun, rolling onto his back and stretching out with a deep sigh which rumbled from his chest.

_Your pacing is irksome. Stop it._

"I cannot help it, I am worried for her."

_There is nothing else you can do now, simply sit still and perhaps the sun will bring colour to your cheeks. Living nocturnally for some weeks was not good for your complexion, you are scrawny enough already without being deathly pale._ Sundav commented at me so I stuck out my tongue at him, so he flicked me with his tail which knocked me off my feet and onto my back.

"Sundav!" Before I could get up he lay his tail over me, effectively pinning me down so that no matter how I struggled against him, I was too weak to shift him. "You will regret this Sundav, I am going to make sure you regret bullying me this way!"

_Of course you will._

"You beastly dragon!" Finally I gave up and simply lay there, so after a while Sundav scooped me up and deposited me in the nest of his forearms, curling his neck around me so that I was warmed by his scales. "You look like you're hoarding your treasure."

_You are my treasure Nuanen Fethrblaka._ Softening to him at his sweet words I smiled and kissed his scaly cheek before turning onto my front and running my hand over the grass back and forth, swinging it aimlessly until later, an elf approached us. We exchanged the proper greetings before he then informed me that we were both requested by Queen Islanzadi, so we both got up and followed. She was waiting for us outside a pavilion, smiling in greeting and I started the traditional saying for she was above me in station and once the formalities were done, she beckoned we follow.

"There is something that I must show you, however you are to both swear in the Ancient Language that you will not reveal this secret to anyone, even under duress. If you agree, then repeat these words." Giving us an oath to swear by, Sundav and I both agreed and repeated the vow separately, meaning that neither of us could break it, however not before we had made Islanzadi promise that this secret was nothing dangerous or would bring harm to others. We were led out of Ellesméra and further into the forest, travelling through the enchanting trees until we were brought to a place I would not have been able to find on my own and I do not believe it was even upon a map.

Strong waves of magic permeated the air and I felt it compressing against my chest as I climbed up a steep ascent, slipping once or twice until Sundav pressed his nose underneath me and lifted me up the rest of the way, easily climbing as his giant talons gripped onto the rock whilst Islanzadi had displayed no effort at all to climb. Once we were finally at the top, I looked around, seeing a sharp drop upon the other side whilst ahead of us stood an old looking dwelling above a colossal cave mouth where the darkness inside seemed looming and threatening.

Slowly the black velvet folds began to pull back as something golden and bright began to push through, creeping its way forwards until all at once it slid through the opening and my mouth dropped as a huge golden dragon appeared before me with an elf appearing from a winding path that led up to the dwelling. Islanzadi placed her hand upon my shoulder and I did not need to look to know she was smiling. The elf was fairer than all others I had seen, fairer even in some ways than Islanzadi for his masculine splendour gave him an air of strength and unequalled flawlessness. My heart had stopped altogether in my chest as I stared upon the dragon and Rider, only just noticing that the golden dragon, whom Sundav was only half its size, was missing part of its front leg.

And thus my training as a Rider became more strenuous and more impossible than ever before, under the direction and instruction of the Mourning Sage, Oromis, and his insurmountable dragon, Glaedr.


	9. Chapter 9

Very soon it became apparent that I had talents in some areas of being a Dragon Rider and others, I simply did not. My education under my mother had been very thorough, so there was very little I needed to learn by means of literature, language and history, so Oromis had me read endless books and scrolls to broaden my knowledge and test my formulated opinions. Every morning he would give me a question, allow me a day to ponder over my answer and if he did not find it satisfactory by the time we finished for the day, he would have me go and study upon the subject before coming back to him tomorrow with a completely different response.

I found Oromis fascinating and listened to him eagerly for hours on end as he lectured and taught, however unfortunately, Sundav was not having the same experience with Glaedr. Two male dragons, especially large ones, meant high tension. He would train every day with Glaedr, however he would push his limits and his temper, challenging him upon almost everything and told me repeatedly that he found the older dragon insufferable. That was when I learned just how proud Sundav was. He disliked not being the best and Glaedr more than once put him in his place by means of force and I would apologise on his behalf repeatedly. Thankfully, Glaedr did not blame me, seeming to understand Sundav just as I did and was even calm and gentle around me, offering me advice on how to deal with Sundav's temper when it rose as he was more constantly irked now that we were placed under so much pressure.

He became more protective over me, more possessive and would not allow anyone close to either of us unless it was either Oromis or Islanzadi, much to the despair of the other elves who still wanted nothing more than to converse with him. His stubbornness was simply his way of wanting to prove that he could one day surpass Glaedr whom he recognised as his superior, and trained every day in order to grow stronger, faster and even studied with me to become wiser. We would stay awake after sunset to read together until falling asleep only to rise again earlier than the sun so that we could continue reading.

In matters of magic, I surprised Oromis with how much I already knew and could achieve. "Quite remarkable, your mother must have taught you exceedingly well. I remember she too had a gift with the Ancient Language and magic itself." He said to me one day as I changed the nature of a stone, turning it into a solid diamond in my palm without even breaking a sweat. "Very well, we shall move on." He was brusque and was not patient, neither was he compassionate so he pushed me to my limits and sometimes, I felt like I was close to fainting but still, I would not give up, for he would tell me that giving up meant giving in, and that was unacceptable in all matters, whether they be politics, war or in pursuit of dreams.

However, no matter how much I excelled as a scholar, it could not make up for the fact that I was a poor warrior. They did not believe that my small size and young age were an excuse to be weak, however it was the only excuse I had. My fingers would fumble with my sword which I could barely lift and I would be disarmed in a single movement, even when my opponent was moving slowly for my sake. Clumsily I teetered forwards, staggering a little and Sundav growled to me softly. _You are not suited to a sword. Perhaps you should try the bow._

"Do you think they would mind?" I asked him so he suggested I try, so I turned to the elf who was attempting to instruct me and requested that I learn a lighter weapon instead. He agreed, bringing me a child's bow and a quiver of arrows, however even when I developed the strength to pull the bowstring all the way back, my aim was terrible and I could not hit the target unless I used magic to help me. Truthfully, I was terrible. The staff and spear were no better and even when they gave me knives, I could neither throw them with accuracy nor wield them without my trembling hands dropping them by accident, and never could I get close enough to actually attempt to attack.

One morning after a particularly disastrous training session, my instructor lost his temper and turned on me, spitting furiously in the Ancient Language to tell me exactly what he thought of me. "You are unfit to be a Rider, any elf child your age can wield a weapon better, yet you are as clumsy as a fawn and your arms are barely thicker than sapling trees, you are disgraceful! Magic must have been used to alter the mind of Sundav whilst he was inside his egg, for never could one so great and mighty as he choose a pitiful half breed as weak as you!"

Without warning, Sundav landed behind me and roared with all his might, sparks and embers glowing at the back of his throat as he threatened to burn the elf alive with a furious shout to all minds who were present within the training yard. Despite being hurt, I pushed against Sundav's chest and called to him, calming him down with soft hushes and pleading him to not cause such a scene. The elf had fallen to the ground in fear and still Sundav glowered at him with a dark and bloodthirsty rage, threatening to kill him should he ever speak to me in such a manner ever again. Before I knew it, Sundav grabbed me up in his talons and carried me into the air, making me squeak in surprise before I quickly clung onto him.

He hoarded me in our room where the Riders and their dragons of old used to live, refusing to let anyone approach and did not let me leave either, insisting that I take the rest of the day to nurse my bruises and simply rest. Having nearly doubled in size since arriving here, I was not going to argue with him. It was not until Islanzadi came that Sundav relaxed and allowed her passage, greeting us warmly and apologising on behalf of her kin, promising me that a new instructor had been appointed whilst I apologised for causing such a disturbance, feeling guilty and embarrassed whilst Sundav merely snorted.

After that incident, the elves tended to keep their distance, however that did not stop them from whispering. They called me 'Fate's Failure' and 'Runt of the Humans', names that caused great harm to my confidence and Sundav great rage until finally he was confined to Oromis's home with Glaedr in order to calm his wrath and avoid any further incidents, however that only made him more worried for me to be alone, so I made it a point to raise my head high and harden my nerves so that they became steel, refusing to break under their glares and words, allowing them to wash over me and become my armour.

Whenever I had nowhere peaceful to go yet was not ready to return to my room, I went to visit mother. I was with her for at least a few minutes every day, sometimes longer if I had the time and I would sit, hold her hand and tell her everything of what I was learning as if she did not already know. Of course, she had gone through the training herself, she would know better than I what to expect. She never awoke from her slumber, however sometimes she would make a movement or draw a breath and I would perk up with anticipation but always would become disappointed.

The healers kept her alive, however they told me that her mind was broken and there was no way for them to heal it, that they were just prolonging the inevitable. Still, I childishly continued to believe that there was a cure, that someone would suddenly find an old passage in an ancient text which would give us a means to cure my mother. It was a fool's hope, but it was all I had and I clung to it desperately until one day, that hope shattered.

I was practicing magic with Oromis, completely engrossed in what I was doing however with a soft word, Oromis spoke my name so I stopped and looked to him, noticing that his eyes were elsewhere so followed them. Sadness veiled Islanzadi's features and she had donned a dress of melancholy black with a cloak of raven feathers which melded into her inky hair. My instincts told me something was very wrong and when I looked to her hands as they presented the Rider's sword my mother had wielded in the past, I felt the fragile glass of my heart shatter.

Suddenly I was screaming, collapsing to the ground and wailing with a river of tears feeling cool against my flushed cheeks. Both Oromis and Islanzadi were alarmed by such a reaction as I sucked in another breath and screamed again, feeling the loss crushing against my soul as I cried for the fact that my mother was gone and I had not been by her side. "Anurin! You must compose yourself, this is no way for a Rider to behave." Oromis declared to me however with a roar, Sundav came streaking towards the cave and crashed against the rock, causing everything to tremble and Islanzadi barely leaped out of his way as he stuck his great head forwards and grasped me carefully in his teeth to pull me towards him.

_She is but a child who has just lost the woman who was her mother and greatest love, how else should she behave?! _Snarling with rage Sundav refused to show his respect and instead dropped me into his claws then carried me into the skies. Glaedr shouted after both of us with furious roars however Sundav continued to fly, taking me far away from Oromis, Islanzadi and from the Elven City, choosing instead a quiet place atop the tallest peak he could find where he curled himself around the jagged tip and placed me down upon a blanket of snow which melted as he breathed warm air around me. _Cry dear Rin, cry all you need and do not feel ashamed, I am with you and shall not ever leave you._

I do not know how long we stayed upon that mountaintop, however when eventually I was able to climb up into his saddle with an empty stomach, a splitting headache and a grieving heart, it was well past midnight. Sundav hummed to me in my head, lulling me gently as he rocked me in the skies by tilting his wings from left to right. I latched onto the sensation of comfort he gave me, thanking him quietly whilst I hugged his neck, not relinquishing him until we had returned to our chambers. As if to stab right through me for the second time in that day, the black sword of my mother and the two daggers lay resting upon my dresser along with a written note from the queen.

Begrudgingly I opened it, sniffling and wiping away my tears so that I could discern the words without having to look through a misty haze.

_This is the sword your mother carried when she was a Rider. It is made from Brightsteel, a material from which all Dragon Rider's weapons are made. The blade shall never dull or break and traditionally they are tinted to match the scales of the dragon of the Rider. This is your mother's inheritance, thus it are bequeathed to you. Named Celöbra, meaning Honour, this blade is named for the integrity of its wielder. Carry it well, Shur'tugal, may this blade carry you forwards with hope._

Still within its sheath, I placed it back down and gripped onto the dresser for support, feeling my head spin for a moment before I stumbled over to the bed and flung myself upon it. _Is there anything I can do, dear Rin? _Sundav asked me as he slowly pushed his way inside, stretching and wriggling until he was through the broad doors and draped his head upon the bed with me so I curled into him.

_No, there is nothing you can do except stay with me. Please, do not let anyone come near me until I am ready._

_Of course Nuanen Fethrblaka, you shall have all the time you require to grieve and heal. _He promised me, blowing hot air so that I was kept warm. My mind was reeling. At twelve years of age, I was an orphan. If it were not for Sundav, then I would be entirely alone in the world and that knowledge terrified me, making me even more desperate that he should not ever be harmed nor killed and leave me behind. Even if I had to abandon this land altogether, I would fly far away with him and we would start our lives anew in some distant place where not even Galbatorix could reach us. _A fine idea, give the word and we shall leave without hesitation._

Smiling with sadness I turned over so that my belly curled into him and I placed my hand upon his scaly face, surrounding myself in his closeness so that we could mourn the loss of my mother together, for to him, she too had been all he had known as a maternal figure and therefore felt the pain of passing as strongly as I did.

Celöbra – Honour


	10. Chapter 10

My life was never the same again after that day, the day of my mother's death and then later, her funeral. It felt as if everything was colder, less interesting and I struggled to keep my focus until even my studies started to suffer and the Elves began to more openly call me a failure. The years flickered past one by one and eventually I grew to my full height, though I remained much smaller than the Elves and still had to use Sundav's leg as a boost in order to climb up into his saddle.

Our training continued during that time, however it soon became apparent that I was not a conventional Rider. I had no skills in combat whatsoever, I relied purely upon Sundav for protection and strength and no matter how I tried, I could never improve myself to a state where I was decent enough even against the Elves. Seeing my struggle, it had been Queen Islanzadi who had introduced me to her daughter Arya, and from the moment I met her keen emerald eyes, we became as close as sisters.

She reinvigorated my will to do well, sparring with me each and every day and learning together at all hours. She was strong, even as a youngling, and Sundav liked her more than all the elves put together. Had I not come to know Arya, I do not know how I would have managed to continue. It were as if we were connected by something other than kinship, and many nights we would spend huddled together in my room discussing the world and our hopes for the future.

It was by knowing myself and Sundav that Arya made the decision to become an ambassador for the elves, and later, when an egg had been rescued from the treasury of Galbatorix, she spent decades of her life going back and forth between us elves in Du Weldenvarden and the Varden, hoping that the egg would one day hatch. I missed her when she was gone but always anticipated her return, and each anniversary of our ten year interlude I would go to the borders to greet her with happiness and joy as if we had never been parted.

I was the only other person she would allow to carry the egg, entrusting it to me if she required a proper rest so I would hold it in my arms and clean the bright sapphire surface whilst whispering and crooning towards it. The female inside would sometimes stir and I would sense her with a little more clarity as Sundav would hum and breathe hot air over us both to keep us warm. Other than Arya and this egg, I had no other companions whom I could call beloved. All others kept their distance from me on account of their fear of Sundav, though his temper had mellowed somewhat over the years.

When Arya was gone I felt the isolation more keenly and would spend a greater amount of time with Oromis and Glaedr, even if we were not learning from them. My mother's grave was also a place I would go to in order to reflect and meditate. Her burial had not been a traditional one, as Sundav and I had become influenced by magic to create for her a stunning shrine in which she could rest and I could continue to look upon her face and draw comfort, though after many years, even her presence was not enough to abate the coldness I felt in the home of the elves.

After dwelling with the Elves primarily in seclusion and study for almost a hundred years, I finally decided that enough was enough. Even though Oromis had done all he could, he had no choice but to declare that there was no more that he could teach me except the true secrets of magic which he believed I was not ready for unless I somehow was able to better myself in the other forms required to be a Rider. I became somewhat of an outsider, an outcast.

Even so when I received a dream one night of a boy and the blue dragon egg which Sundav and I had seen numerous times as it came and left the Elven city, I knew that it was time for us to leave. There was nothing I wanted more than to escape the disappointed scowls everyone wore when looking at me, though they continued to treat Sundav with absolute respect but the more sullen and withdrawn I became, the more furious his temper.

We flew from the Elven city before sunrise, disappearing into the night sky and flew far away until we were safely concealed within the mountains of the south. _It was about time we left, I dislike that place with a passion. _Sundav said to me as we investigated a cave which was barely big enough to fit his head in, however with a little magic I changed the lay of the mountain and made it wide enough so that he could snake his way inside and curl up, lighting an unwavering fire upon the ground to keep me warm.

"They will be angry with us when they know that we are gone. Perhaps we should have said something, even left a note to explain." I wondered however Sundav snorted slightly, a puff of smoke rising from his nostrils.

_They do not deserve such a courtesy, not with how they have driven you into such a dark place, forcing us to hide ourselves away within a cave in the mountains like criminals._ I stroked his face gently before I gathered snow from outside and melted it into water so that I could scry the land. Even though I had not seen much, I had seen enough to find out what was happening in certain areas. The Urgals were still running rampant, bolder than ever before, yet they seemed to be containing themselves to certain areas. Other than that, things seemed to be somewhat peaceful. It had been a good harvest this year and the farmlands up north were starting to bring in the wheat and grain.

"That dream we had, I think it was a premonition of a sort. At the moment the egg resides safely with the Varden, yet I cannot help but think that there is something about to happen that we do not expect."

_What concern is it of ours? Let them all rot and destroy one another, their fight is not ours, we did not choose this. I did not choose you to join a war, so let us simply fly away and never return. The old generation is over, fighting for what is already past is futile and foolish. _Sundav said to me with a growl as I weaved the water into my flask so that I could drink.

"Would you condemn an ill fate upon the lives of so many innocents, Sundav?"

_Their lives are not what are important to me, you are the only person in this entire world that I care for, Nuanen Fethrblaka, nothing else is of consequence._ I knew he meant it so with a sigh I leaned back against him, pulling my cloak around me so that it draped like a blanket and Sundav lay his tail over me like an embrace.

"What of the other dragons?" This gave him pause and I could feel him wrestling with himself. "Three dragon eggs remain. One is freed yet unhatched and the others are with Galbatorix. I cannot in good conscience leave them to such a life, to be twisted and used by the Mad King in order to suit his needs. What is to stop him from using black magic to force the eggs to hatch and then use them to destroy everything within this land and then move on to others? Perhaps, if we ran, we would be doing nothing but prolonging the inevitable."

_Even if I must fly for a hundred years without ever touching the ground to keep you safe, I shall commit to such a task. There will be a place for us in the world somewhere and I shall take you to it no matter how far, so long as you are safe. _Smiling to him I turned over and nuzzled into his muscular side, running my hand over the black scales of his hide. _But whatever you decide, I shall stand by your decision and if you show me an enemy, I shall destroy them with my fiery breath._

"Of that I have no doubt Sundav. For now, just rest. Perhaps I may think of something in the morning." So I rested for that night until the pale sunlight crept into our cave and brushed its bright fingertips across my cheeks. I considered going to the Varden but with no guide, there was little chance that we would ever find them without gathering information so Sundav flew me to the ground and I used a spell of invisibility upon him so that he blended into the environment. It was only effective for as long as he stayed still, for any movement would cause the scene to shift and distort, but he was happy with this compromise as it allowed him to stay a little closer to me as I made my way into one of the smaller cities.

It was easy to blend in, however I was aware of the fact that my clothes underneath my midnight black cloak would stand out were they to be exposed, so I turned a few pebbles into precious gems and sold them to earn coin so that I could purchase supplies. I took my time picking out the items that I required, especially with my attire. I decided that wearing all blacks and browns would be best, for then I could blend into the shadows.

Finding a simple black cotton shirt I then also purchased a dark brown leather bodice that fit against my torso and shaped to my feminine form as a layer of armour. After that I selected a pair of bracers, new boots, a bow and quiver of arrows, an extra belt which I bucked around my waist and fit an array of pouches so that I could fill them with herbs, medicines and useful items. After that I made sure to find food, blankets, bandages, threads, needles, all the essentials that I might require on my journey and ensured to fit everything into my pack. If I could not carry it then there was no need for it, I wanted to travel as light as possible.

The city was large and bustling, everyone calling out to one another in a myriad of voices as I moved practically unseen, speaking to no one whilst maintaining a constant link with Sundav as he carefully observed what I was doing, helping me to keep a sense out for danger. _Have you thought yet about what you intend to do, Anurin?_

_Not completely, I have a semblance of an idea but it's all I have at the moment. The best we can do is continue to listen for news and get as much information as we can about what is happening out there. If we can find our way to the Varden, I would be willing to go to them and see for ourselves what their intentions are. I also want to listen for any news on the witch my mother knew, Angela, perhaps she might be able to help guide us. Other than that, I think it best if we do not reveal ourselves. Should Galbatorix learn of us, he might come after us himself and I do not want to expose us to that sort of danger. He would kill us._

_He could try. _Sundav growled darkly. _For all his powers he is still human and therefore is able to die. Even with a twisted dragon at his side, he will be no match for me or you once you have grown a little more. You will not need to fight him with a blade if you have already obliterated his mind. _I smiled softly, warmed at Sundav's faith in me as I continued to walk through the streets and head towards a tavern to eat a meal and listen to the gossip and rumours.

_Even so, I still cannot shake the feeling that the destiny to destroy Galbatorix is not ours. The delicate weave of magic is pulling me away from that path, I can feel it. I believe that our fate lies elsewhere. _Sundav was quiet for a moment, pondering over my words as I entered the tavern, ordered food and a drink before taking a seat. _Sundav?_

_There is wisdom in what you say. Do you perhaps think that the egg that was liberated from Galbatorix is the key to the future's survival?_

_We can only hope. All I know is that should another Rider appear, I should like to do all in my power to help them. It is likely they will have no one to guide them or protect them whereas you and I had mother there to teach and train us. If I can do that much, then that will be enough for me to settle my conscience. What we do after can be of our own volition. _Sundav was pleased with such a plan, though he still suggested that we simply leave this land forever and have nothing more to do with it.

I ate in silence, my hood pulled down so that I could listen to the words around me however nothing really caught my interest, it was mostly to do with trade and the city itself so I discarded it. The ale was watery but I did not mind it as I had not yet developed a taste for stronger stuff, drinking it leisurely with my food whilst I was constantly aware of the fact that there were people watching me. Glancing inconspicuously to my hands I flexed my fingers, the wool lined gloves effectively hiding my Rider's mark so I relaxed.

Several men stood up and came over to my table which was tucked away in the corner and lit by a single candle. Remaining calm I continued to eat and chew, minding my own business until they had gathered around my table with accusing glares. "May I help you gentlemen?"

"Only thieves and criminals wear all black." One of them told me with a heavy accent which took me a while to understand what it was he was saying. I glanced down at myself, arched an eyebrow then turned a sweet smile upon them.

"Apologies, but I am actually in mourning. My mother passed away recently and I have very little of her save for sweet memories, so I wear black as a means to honour her in death for an entire year. Is this not a familiar custom to you?" I questioned and they paused slightly, taken aback by my politeness. Dabbing my lips with my fingers to dispel any crumbs I rose up to my feet whilst slipping my hand into one of the pouches at my hip to retrieve several coins. "Pardon my startling you, each have a drink on me and have a merry day, farewell." As I flicked a coin to each of them they jolted, catching the coins though they fumbled and dropped a few.

I paid them only in coppers, not wanting to betray how much coin I actually had before with a sweep of my cloak I was out of there, lifting up my hood to rest over my head and pulled up the black cloth that I had tied around my neck like a scarf, allowing it to settle over the lower half of my face upon the bridge of my nose and quickly disappeared into shadow, moving throughout the city to continue collecting information before I then returned to Sundav. He was not happy for being left alone all day and most of the evening however he was satisfied that I had returned unharmed and we used the cover of darkness to fly away.

We moved across the country, staying in only the most remote of places however I travelled to as many cities as I could so that I could see more of Alagaësia and scry it when necessary. Sundav sometimes had to spend several days apart from me so that he could remain hidden and slowly he adjusted to the feeling of having me so far away from him, though he worried for my safety but I rationalised that were it ever discovered that I was a Rider they would keep me alive and attempt to enter me into the service of Galbatorix, which would give him time to come and free me if necessary but I did not intend for anything to become so out of hand.

During my travels I collected several trinkets of great use and necessity. I now wore a gold signet ring with a large polished stone of amber which I had infused with magic in order to keep someone from scrying me, allowing me to always remain hidden and that magic passed to Sundav also. What I loved most about my travels was when I first saw the ocean, the vast, beautiful ocean and I stayed as long as I dared along the coast so that I could watch and listen to it every day. For information, the port towns were the best so I went to each harbour, town and city until I had learned all I could.

Several instances there would be a scuffle or an attempt to rob me, however to my surprise I found that I was actually not so terrible with my twin daggers as I believed. I was much faster than any human and stronger also, disarming them effortlessly and throwing them to the ground with several wounds or injuries whereas when I was with the Elves, I could never so much as lay a single scratch upon them. Maybe I shall never be on par with an elf, but humans seemed to be no trouble for me and after arguing with Sundav, I went looking for ways in which I could improve which usually meant I went looking for a fight and I would always emerge victorious.

With my confidence now raised higher, I resumed my own training, practicing with the bow as well as my daggers, using magic to mould a figure from the earth and used it to fight with, allowing it to freely attack me and I would defend myself against it, training to become better at my own pace until finally this also did not pose a challenge for me. Sundav would growl in approval as I began to disarm and kill my opponent within three strikes with both blades whirling through my fingers with effortless ease. It made me happy to know that I was not entirely useless, at least not by human standard.

Our years spent together alone were some of the best years of my life and a treasured memory, for always I had Sundav by my side and we were never disturbed, never found and we became as close to one another as ever before. We were separated from the world but never disconnected, for I continued to scry the land and constantly watch for when the next turn of events were to start in motion, but that did not come for some while, not until my twenty first year, where I sensed a sudden change in the air. That was when I knew that the egg had been found, for I could feel energy surging through me and spiralling in my palm where my gedwëy ignasia burned. Sundav lifted his great head from where he was sleeping, looking to me with a narrow of his eyes and a growl whilst I smiled.

"Yes." I agreed softly as I placed my hand upon his snout. "Our time has come."


	11. Chapter 11

It was imperative that I located the new Rider before Galbatorix or any of his followers could capture the Rider and their dragon. Scrying proved pointless as I could only look at places and people I had seen before, so I began to concoct a linking spell in order to track them down. I theorised that if I could create a unique linking spell which locked onto our unique souls, perhaps I could locate him that way.

_It is dangerous to play with magic, Nuanen Fethrblaka. _Sundav warned me softly as he blew hot air and smoke from his gaping nostrils, front legs crossed where his head rested peacefully with his large golden eye fixed upon me as I worked. _You risk alerting the Traitor King to our presence and also your own safety._

"That is why I have you, Sundav. You will protect me from danger, and pull me back should I go too far." Speaking in a soft lull, I smiled at my beloved companion as I reached out and pressed my hand against the hardened skin of his nose. "Whatever the cost, we must find this new Rider. They will be alone with a newly hatched dragon, possibly without anyone to help them."

_How do we know that this Rider was found among the Varden? By my reckoning, it is about the time which the egg retrieved from the Traitor King's lair would have been exchanged once again. _Sundav reasoned with me simply, grumbling slightly the way he always did whenever there was the slight indication that I may be putting myself in needless trouble. _If that is the case, then the both of them are perfectly safe._

"I sense that this is not the case. Call it a gut feeling, but I know that the Varden had no involvement in this dragon egg hatching. Can you not feel it, my love?" Although he wanted to disagree on principle, Sundav unwillingly admitted that he too felt that something was amiss, and that the surge of power the both of us had felt upon the awakening bond of a dragon and Rider was not something either of us had expected. They were strong, and would grow stronger, but right now they were still vulnerable. "So long as I can contact the Rider, we may yet have hope. I intend to call this spell 'Dream Wandering', and according to my theories, it should work effortlessly."

_I shall be watching you carefully, Nuanen Fethrblaka. Should you feel the slightest bit of pain, or something goes awry, I shall pull you out immediately. _He warned me sternly, lifting his great head and thumping his heavy tail upon the ground of our mountain cave. His huge frame filled the cavern from floor to ceiling, but was long and wide enough so that he could either stretch out or curl up as he pleased, and I hardly needed any space at all.

Settling myself down against Sundav to make myself comfortable, I took a deep breath before beginning the spell, summoning the magic from within as I closed my eyes to the world around me. "_Draumr vrangr_." Instantly I fell into a deep trance, as if I had fallen through the earth and into the realm of dreams. I felt weightless and heavy at the same time, my mind spinning until it began to settle this strange and complex place which was the thin barrier between reality and dreams, between awake and asleep.

It felt as if my mind was stretching beyond the borders of my skull, expanding infinitely until I had found my footing and began to move myself forwards, imagining myself to be walking. Shadows flickered around me, gentle and harmless as I wandered like a ghost in the silent night, lit by the occasional burst of colour and vibrancy of a person's dream as I wandered too close to their subconscious.

Wonderstruck, I could not help but stare in awe as sparks of light burst into a multitude of stars, shooting across the endless veil. I walked further, indulging in this new awareness of the mind whilst constantly feeling the sensation of being anchored to Sundav, a link which kept me tethered to both him and my own body so that I would not get lost. Occasionally I would see the merging shapes of dreams unfolding, carrying a weight of emotions almost impossible to bear when awake and as I observed the intimacies of quiet minds drifting around me, my fingers reached out of their own accord to touch them.

They felt like nothing, yet still they delivered an acute awareness of human life, and as I gazed into the oblivion of hundreds of thousands of dreams, I did not feel afraid. Were it not that I had a purpose in being here, I would have stayed and explored for endless years, but as Sundav gently nudged me with an earnest feeling, I was reminded that time was of the essence. Amidst all of these lights, shadows and emotions, I hardly knew how to begin my search for the one Rider amongst so many dreams.

Instead trusting myself to my instincts, I focused upon the unique flow of magic that would now be surfacing within the newfound Rider, that gentle spark that would flicker until it was ready to ignite. Slowly I began to feel the sensation of being pulled, or guided, towards a certain direction and so I allowed myself to be taken, hoping that the locating spell I had interweaved was taking effect. To float between the states of consciousness was something I never would have dreamed myself capable of, however as I approached an azure blue shroud, I knew that my endeavours had been a success.

As I gazed upon the dream of the young Rider, I could not help but smile as I gazed upon it. It was so gentle, like a soft breeze which refreshed the body and rejuvenated the soul. To put it simply, it was a beautiful dream. Words could not express fully the serendipitous state of this young Rider and his dragon, who were now tightly interwoven with one another for now and all eternity. Reaching out my hand, the dream came flowing down into my hands, pooling within the cradle of my palms until I was being bathed in its light and the brush of the Rider's consciousness touched my own.

Within a heartbeat, I knew his name and all of the memories the boy carried in his mind. Eragon. Somehow, the name was fitting. Perhaps his parents, although a mystery to him, had known his heritage this entire time and gave him the name of the first Dragon Rider in the hopes that he would be the one to restore peace. For a long while I simply gazed into the light, feeling nothing but contentedness until gradually, I felt myself being drawn further into Eragon's dream. As I did so, several things happened at once.

Firstly, I became aware of another presence which struck a chord of recognition behind me, however it was so fleeting that it were as if it had flown away like a starling, gone before I could even fully comprehend how it felt familiar. Secondly, I started to feel more alert as I merged with the young Rider's dream, our minds interweaving until I was almost as close to him as his dragon was, sharing both of their consciousness until the three of us were indistinguishable from another. The only difference between us was that I knew how to close my mind from theirs.

Before I knew it, I was standing in a place I had never seen with my own eyes before, yet because of the connection I felt with the young boy, was as familiar to me as my own reflection. The quaint little farm was peaceful and secluded, a little haven where Eragon had spent his childhood growing up alongside his cousin, Roran, whom he viewed as an older brother and loved more than anyone else in this world.

Smiling, I quietly followed within the dream, watching as a crop of golden hair disappeared towards the fields, and when I passed through the eaves of wheat I found myself gazing at the imagination of this earnest young Rider. The flowers were so realistic that I could practically smell them and taste the sweetness upon my tongue. The boy, Eragon, looked to be no older than fifteen years of age, chasing after the sapphire blue scaled dragon which stood barely above his knee. So young. I took a few moments to observe the two of them, watching as they shared their dream until gradually, the dragon began to sense my presence.

The small head turned, blinking the jewel like eyes directly at me in surprise, so I lowered myself down to one knee and bowed my head in an effort to appear as non-threatening as possible. The drifting haze continued to swell around us, shifting as Eragon noticed his dragon looking away from him and turned to spot me. He would think of this as nothing more than a dream, one he would forget the moment he had roused himself to awareness, so I allowed myself to come a little closer. Both of them stared at me, Eragon looking into my face with confusion as the golden rays shone around us, surrounding us in a halo of beauty which only the mind of an innocent could create. My heart, like the sunlight, warmed as my honey hewn gaze fell upon Eragon, unable to help but feel connected as our consciousness brushed against one another in an intimate embrace.

Unable to hold back my soft smile, I reached out a hand towards him, touching the tresses of his hair which framed his sun kissed face. "_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon._" Although meant as a greeting, I gave it as a blessing, closing my eyes as I reached forwards and touched my lips to the boy's head whilst the dragon hummed in her mind, sensing a certain kinship between us. I would have stayed longer, however at that moment Sundav pulled me back towards him and the world of reality, causing the dream to burst into flecks of light before I was swarmed with a dizzying array of brightness and shadow, dancing before my mind until all at once, I felt my consciousness slam back into my body, awakening me with a sharp jolt.

"Sundav!"

_I am here, Nuanen Fethrblaka, do not be afraid._ Comforted to feel him immediately behind me, I breathed several sighs of relief in order to catch my breath, pressing my hand against his thick scaled hide whilst his head and tail curled around to surround me completely. As he exhaled, hot breath fanned across my entire body to chase away the chill of the mountain air, his colossal form blocking the cave entrance in order to minimise the discomfort I might feel. _The boy is very young, barely more than a hatchling._

"Yet he will no doubt be entangled in the politics of the world and dragged into war. Sundav, he was so pure." It was difficult to explain, however since Sundav and I were connected through a bond far deeper than any mortal connection, I needed do no more than simply reflect upon my own experiences, as Sundav had witnessed all that I had. "And that beautiful female dragon with him, I could feel her spirit as if I were holding her in my hands, more closely could I sense her soul even when I held her egg. Dream Wandering was far more successful than I had anticipated."

_Since it was you who enacted the spell, I had no doubt of its success, however we must be careful, my beautiful little bird. Should you go too far or become lost, you might remain dormant for a very long time. We cannot be certain of the after effects, neither can we anticipate the possible dangers it poses to you. What if the Traitor King learned of your ability and hunted you the same way? _Sundav raised excellent points, but I was prepared for them all.

"Since you were guarding my mind and body for me, I knew I could trust you to keep me safe, my love." Stroking his face softly as I curled up against his leg, I smiled. "And Galbatorix does not even know of our existence, neither does he know the intricacies of this spell. The only way he would be able to catch me were if I accidentally strayed into his dream. Even though I have only just begun my research, I believe that this kind of magic will help us inexplicably in the future." I could only imagine what my mother would say if I could tell her about this new magic spell. Would she be shocked? Perhaps, though I am certain that her thirst for knowledge would quickly help her overcome any surprise she might feel and insist upon traversing the wonders of dreams with me.

_She would be proud of you, Nuanen Fethrblaka. She has always been proud of you. _His words were heartfelt and brought me great peace of mind, allowing me to relax further against him. _Perhaps you should sleep now, Rin. You stayed in that dream for several hours and it is passed moon high._

_You are right, I feel drained and tired. Sundav, if I am unable to move in the morning or sleep past noon, you can just roll me off you if you want to go hunting._ I instructed as I yawned, too tired to even speak so allowed my mind to speak for me. A deep rumbling growl sounded, sending reverberations all the way through my body in tidal like waves as Sundav chuckled deeply.

_I would never do such a thing, Rin. Sleep all you like, I shall be here when you wake._ The lulling tones of his voice ebbed and flowed with a powerful softness, his whisper filling every crevasse of my mind as he then began to sing to me a song in the Ancient Language, the spell weaving its magic so that I fell asleep almost instantly, followed by a melody of echoes which cascaded throughout my dreams.

(Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon. – May good fortune rule over you, Eragon.)


	12. Chapter 12

The Spine felt heavy, as if the very air around us was dense and the pungently humid feel sent a crawling shiver up my back. Sundav landed in the sparsest clearing he could find before folding in his wings close to his body and lowering himself as we both crawled further into the trees. Branches cracked like ancient bones and the bark moaned under its shifting canopy, each sound swelling from the undergrowth of nature as it permeated the air. "I can understand why ordinary folk do not enter this place. Every shadow looks threatening." I murmured softly as I came to a halt, observing my surroundings.

_These woods are old but strong, they are simple watchers of the world and will most likely exist for several more ages. _Sundav said to me as he picked up a foot and shook off a multitude of dead leaves. _Rin, we should find proper shelter soon, we are unlikely to remain alone in these woods forever, and I am very visible from above._

"You are thinking of the Ra'zak?" His head nodded slowly and sombrely, a deep growl rumbling from the back of his throat as I reached out to him. "I shall not allow anything to place a single finger upon you, Sundav, so do not worry. We may have to make do with finding a ravine and creating a canopy overhead to shield us for the time being, unless you wish for me to continue practicing the camouflage spell?"

_Not right now, you still need more time to recover from the Dream Wandering. In any case, you should focus upon yourself and your own disguise first. If you wish to travel into the village, you would be recognised as foreign and strange immediately. You are far too beautiful not to be noticed, Nuanen Fethrblaka._

His softly spoken words warmed my heart as I smiled to him, already having reached out my mind to search the entire area and reach the minds of all creatures which lived here. None bore us any ill intent, and learning the lay of the land from them was largely useful as I was able to form a rough map inside my head of where we should go. "Your opinion is biased, my love. You and I both know I am hardly as beautiful as the Elves in Ellesméra, and even some humans hold more beauty than I do."

_Your beauty does not only sit upon your face, Rin, but within your heart. Where it possible to take your heart from your body without harming you, it would be a treasured jewel of Alagaesia. More precious than any stone mined by Dwarves, or work made by the Elves. You belittle yourself too much, and as my Rider I cannot have you thinking of yourself as any less than what you are. _Sundav told me firmly, scolding me for my modesty but I merely laughed as the two of us wandered deeper into the woods, following the directions of the birds, insects and forest creatures to find the most suitable place for us to remain for now.

"Is modesty not an agreeable virtue?"

_You are too modest, I am a dragon. I know very well that I am glorious, it is my pride as a dragon which holds me above most creatures that roam this land._

"Most?" I queried gently, lifting my hands and using magic to speak to the trees, having them lift their branches higher or curl them aside so that Sundav did not break them by accident and create a very obvious trail in his wake. I also murmured a spell for light footedness, ensuring that neither of us left a single footprint in our wake. The moment we were settled, I went to a nearby pool of water and whispered the spell for scrying, watching as the water rippled and an image swirled into focus, showing me Eragon sleeping early in the morning. For a moment I was concerned as the dragon was not with him, however after scrying for her, I found her in a tree nest which Eragon must have made for her. "He is clever." I mused rather proudly, smiling as I split the image to view both of them at the same time.

_He knew his little dragon was too young to be on the forest floor, so made her a nest higher up in a tree in order to protect her, whilst also keeping her out of sight of all other humans. This is a promising beginning. _Agreeing with a hum, I surveyed the small allotment of area I was able to view, noticing how cramped Eragon's little cot of straw was, and how dusty and murky things were. _A Rider may appear from anywhere, even the most humble of beginnings._

"Perhaps this is fate's intent, so that this little boy would understand hardship when it fell upon others." Dissolving the image, I once more surveyed the area to ensure there was no malicious intent around us, but felt nothing for miles and miles, even past the village borders. "When dawn awakens, I shall go into the village in order to see the surroundings and then make an excuse to visit Eragon and his home. That way I will be able to scry the immediate vicinity with better ease and see danger coming from afar."

_Be careful Rin, they will be wary of strangers._

_I shall._ Settling back down to rest for a while longer, lying flat on my back in order to view the gaps in the canopy and watch the inky sky brighten slowly and the stars fade away behind the veil of dawn. When it was light enough, I kissed Sundav goodbye and left him to sleep before casting a spell on myself which changed my appearance to all those who perceived me. I took on the image of a plain, mousy girl of the age of about thirteen, wanting to make myself look as innocent as possible. Once I was properly disguised, I exchanged my usual attire for a drab grey dress which hung off my shoulders, tied it off with a belt at my waist then pulled back my hair into a long braid.

Once ready, I set off out of the Spine, confidently making my way without ever losing my direction, as I had already memorised almost all of the Spine itself. It took some time for me to get there on foot, having grown used to Sundav flying me anywhere we wanted to go, but the walk was refreshing and I stopped once or twice to admire a view when I came upon hidden groves of treasures possibly unseen for centuries. Occasionally I would stop if I saw something dying, whether it were trees or flowers, and healed them with magic in order to encourage their growth once more, humming songs under my breath in order to comfort them all.

The Spine was not so terrifying once you grew accustomed to all the creaking sounds of the aged trees, one would begin to see the beauty in the withered wood and the knotted roots which twisted well below the soil's surface. When I eventually reached the outskirts of town, life was slowly beginning to rise from the slumbers of early morning. The baker's was filled with the luxurious scent of freshly made goods, warming the stomach as I breathed it in. The blacksmith was beginning to open up, a mixture of leathers, oil and metal smouldering from the hearth as the forge began to grow hot.

Everywhere I looked, I could almost picture myself standing in my old village town many seasons ago, the same scents and sounds taking me back to the distant memories. There were several guards posted around the village, initially making me cautious as I entered in secret, however they were still lingering on the brink of weariness and morning grogginess. They did not notice one more girl slipping into the village, and as I kept myself to myself, I was obsolete to all those around me. I continued to keep my mind extremely well guarded as I wandered around, viewing the village for myself so that I could scry it later, and once all of the shops were open, I began to make purchases for myself.

I bought fresh bread and cheese for breakfast, as well as extra to take back with me to eat whilst in the Spine. I also bought some fruit and vegetables, looking for the best they had to offer as some produce was a little lacking in freshness. Fresh milk was also a luxury of which I partook, enjoying the creamy taste as it ran down my throat before keeping the rest for later. Once I had bought everything I needed, I continued my wanderings and began to carefully open up my mind in order to search for any interesting details I might find in the mind of others.

Doing my best to be as subtle as possible as not to be recognised or noticed, I learned a lot more about Eragon from the opinions of others, as well as the incident when the young boy had brought the dragon egg back in order to try and sell it. The butcher, Sloan, was not a very nice sort of man, and held obvious contempt towards Eragon, though his daughter Katrina was nothing like her father and a sweet tempered girl. She was affectionate towards Eragon, but loved his cousin, Roran. The poor boy, his heart might be broken soon when he learns of their plans to elope together.

My head was filled with a hundred voices and thoughts, pouring into every crevasse until I felt like I knew each resident of Carvahall personally, as if I had known them since the day they were born. I drew away from the intimate invasion of privacy, apologising silently in my head to everyone as I drew away, but as I did so a familiar brush against my consciousness caused me to pause. There was another mind I could not reach, one that was expertly closed off, however the strangeness in its presence stalled me a moment longer to investigate.

It was quiet and a solid sort of presence, yet flickering and fleeting as it quietened at my attention, seemingly drawing back in surprise before barring itself completely from me. The defensive walls flew up around that person's mind, guarding it like a fortress, but I did not press for entry. Instead I remained outside their barrier and gently knocked, politely asking their admittance as I physically began to move in the direction I sensed this person's consciousness. I was intrigued, yet also wary, yet from the brief insight to this stranger I had quickly gleamed no threat from them, in fact they viewed me as the threat, so I quietly remained with a partially open mind, inviting them to inspect me instead.

They answered, curiously allowing themselves to move further into the depths of my reality whilst keeping themselves heavily protected, but by the time I had reached the door of a rundown little shack with a strong scent of must, wood rot and damp, I carefully pushed open the door and came face to face with someone I never expected to meet, nor knew existed until that moment.

Another Rider.


	13. Chapter 13

Immediately I felt a sense of awe, recognising the Rider the moment I locked eyes with him, and also recalling sensing his presence whilst I was Dream Wandering. The aged man had his fingers securely wrapped around the hilt of a sword with the flash of a sapphire ring, prepared to draw and swing at whatever had come through his door, however he stopped when he saw me, possibly not expecting the image of a young child. I knew that I had only a fleeting few moments to appease his well-placed wariness and distrust, so once the door had swung shut behind me, I dispelled the glamour spell over me and lifted my left hand to reveal my gedwëy ignasia.

"_Eka kausta unin mor'ranr, Vinr Älfakyn. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal, eka algara né mïnem eom ono._" I spoke softly but truly, allowing the Ancient Language to prove my truest intentions, as I could not lie when speaking in this tongue. Slowly I saw the man before me begin to relax enough to signal that he was not going to instantly attack, and as his grip slackened over his hilt, I noticed the ring once more. The symbol upon it had immediately informed me of this Rider's stance in the ongoing struggle against Galbatorix, as it was the symbol of the yawë. A bond of trust given only by the Elves, my people.

"Who are you?" The gruff tone cause a flicker of a smile as I observed the older Rider before me, carefully reading each and every line of his face as Sundav rumbled at the back of my mind, wary of the stranger whilst I felt nothing but peace, a little excitement and a great deal of relief.

"I am Anurin, daughter of Andumë. Peace be between us, Elf-Friend." I introduced myself properly, giving a little bow for politeness before lifting a hand to tap a finger to my head. "And the other presence you can feel is Sundav, my dragon. We came here investigating the new Rider, Eragon, but I see you are already here."

"Another Rider…all this time…" A flurry of emotions soared through the male character with such brute force that I recoiled from it slightly, surprised and a little concerned. Such incredible exhaustion and grief, this person had been carrying the scars upon his heart for many years and not even attempted to heal them, but allow them to bleed and bleed until he was almost completely spent. "Where have you been?" His tone was accusing now, the harsh glare of his paled eyes fixing upon me as his fists gripped and bones cracked, sword lifting slightly to point at me. "Why have you come now? All this time you have existed, yet you have done _nothing _to prevent that traitor from…"

A sudden force of anger and resistance shook through me from Sundav, giving a powerful warning to the Rider before us to not harm a single hair upon my head. It was enough to make the man stumble and fall, sword clattering from his hand and crash into a pile of books. Quickly I moved forwards, chastising Sundav for overreacting and being too overprotective whilst ignoring his warnings for me to stay away from this unknown person. Reaching out, I placed my hand upon the Rider's shoulder and glanced him over, noticing he had sliced his thigh with his sword during the fall.

"I apologise for Sundav, he is somewhat overprotective when it comes to my safety, so I advise you do not point a sword in my direction again, or I will not be able to stop him from flying here and burning you to cinders." Keeping a soft tone, I reached out and placed my hand over the bleeding wound, uttering a few spells to knit the flesh back together perfectly as well as cleaning it from any possible infections that might have seeped in from the blade itself. "You must have many questions, and I shall answer them all, but I beg that you will also answer all of my questions, because I have not seen another Rider alive since the day of my mother's passing."

His gaze softened somewhat at that point, looking at me as my palm glowed with the spoken magic. I had even fixed his clothing for him, weaving the threads back together where they had been sliced and the blood vanished into vapour at my behest. For a long while, I remained crouched on that floor looking back at him, the both of us pausing in opening our minds, until finally he reached for me. The hand which was placed upon my shoulder was surprisingly gentle and kindly, resting there as a silent signal that he agreed.

Smiling, I could not help but feel joy flow through my body as I fully opened my mind to him as he did the same for me, and together, we shared in all of our past, our present, our thoughts and feelings and everything in between. He even spoke to Sundav through our connection, the three of us assimilating until there was no clear distinction between us. I saw a lifetime of emotion flash before my eyes, taking me upon a journey which filled my heart to the core. I saw in his memories the treasured moments of flying through the skies upon his dragon, Saphira, the idolisation of Morzan, the pain of his betrayal, the hardships and battles he faced, everything. From the name of his sword, Undbitr, to his involvement in retrieving one of the eggs of Galbatorix, which was now in Eragon's possession.

Eragon…his son.

I am not certain if that information was meant to slip through, however when it was revealed I could not help but react visibly. The entire life story of this Rider was now passed on to me, and I knew it was because that it was because there was a distinct possibility that in the upcoming war, this man may not live to tell his son the truth. When our eyes opened and locked together once more, tears were streaking down my face and I shivered from the emotion. "Hello Brom Holcombsson, it is an honour to meet you."

"Andumë's daughter, to think you were still alive all this time." Now acting with sincerity and understanding, Brom pulled out a scrap of fabric and dabbed away at the tears. "You look a little like her, from what I remember." His words caused a smile to touch my lips.

"I like to think so, it makes me feel a little closer to her." Observing me for a moment longer, Brom began to get up stiffly, pushing himself off the ground and as he moved, the dim candlelight illuminated each strand of his silver hair. "You understand why Sundav and I have made no move against Galbatorix, do you not Brom – Vinr Älfakyn? The two of us alone will not be enough, and I know that it is not our destiny to destroy the Mad King. Eragon has fate woven through every thread of his being, it is not my place to take the destiny of another."

"I understand, apologies for being sharp before." Waving me off with a hand, Brom settled himself into a worn chair which looked just about ready to collapse underneath him. Gracefully rising to my feet I continued to study the contents of the small shack, from every last scroll and book, quickly recognising them as famous stories.

"Your image as a storyteller is quite believable, not even my mother had so much literature." I perused the many options, brushing my finger and silently thinking about how much dust had gathered, wondering how long some of these volumes had been left undisturbed. "You have been here a long time watching your son grow at a distance, but now things have been put into motion which cannot be undone. Tell me, Brom – Vinr Älfakyn, what do you intend to do?"

"Nothing, for the moment. The boy is still learning and that dragon of his is too young to go anywhere without needing constant protection. In any case, for the moment we are safe here." Brom answered me, observing my movements as I continued to look around at his small home. "Your dragon…he is in the Spine?"

"We believed it to be the safest place for us to hide. Sundav is…well. Would you like to come and meet him for yourself?" Brom's eyes glazed with wonder and with a quick nod of his head, pushed himself back up from his chair. His sword was sheathed with an effortless ring, however I noticed another blade tucked away out of sight with only the jewelled hilt visible. The sword which killed his dragon, Zar'roc. Misery. Just looking at the hilt was enough to send a shiver down my spine and I swiftly averted my eyes, feeling a cold contempt for the dragon slaying blade as it lay in waiting under cloth and skins.

"Well? I'm not one for dawdling, are you leading the way or not?" Brom demanded and I quickly roused myself back into focus, turning around to him with a warm smile. I quickly cloaked myself in another glamour to ensure that I was well disguised before then stepping forwards. "How are you able to do that? You have changed your outward appearance completely, yet you look perfectly corporeal."

"I am gifted in the use of magic and the Ancient Language, there are many things that I have taught myself to do over the years. This is quite a simple spell, as my appearance only looks different to those who look at me directly. My reflection remains the same, so I must avoid revealing it at all costs if I wish to remain unnoticed." I explained a little further as we left his hut, keeping my voice low and even whispered a spell to further ensure our secrecy. I made it so that no one would look at us directly, casting a wide net of magic around us so that any eyes which turned our way would be compelled to look elsewhere until we passed.

With such a spell, I could walk directly in front of someone and they would not see me if I do not wish. Brom and I continued in deep discussion all the while we walked, returning to the dense forest of the Spine though it took a while to reach it. Sundav was hidden two days within the forest itself which meant a lot of walking for myself and Brom, but neither of us minded. I could easily melt away the snow which had fallen once more in a thick white blanket and provide us with shelter.

_I could be at your side within the hour, Nuanen Fethrblaka, then you would not have to walk so far. _Sundav tried to tempt me, offering to come and simply fly to my side as he kept me company on the long walk back to him.

_You must stay hidden and safe, Sundav. It is easier for myself and Brom Holcombsson to come to you rather than you crash through the forest yourself. I shall be with you by tomorrow noontime, and then I shall be going to visit our little Rider and his baby dragon to observe them for a while. _Sundav answered with a soft growl, upset that I would not allow him to simply come and fetch me. It hardly bothered me the difficulty in navigating the terrain of the Spine, as the hours were filled with stories of Brom's youth and his adventures as a Rider, filling my mind with epic tales of the Riders in their full glory and how dragons would fill the skies with mighty crashes of wings and thunderous roars which would echo throughout the mountains.

I was glad for his company, finding solace in the knowledge that I was not alone, that the Riders of old were gradually returning and it gave me hope to think that perhaps one day, we might stand a chance of righting the wrong which was committed by the actions of a madman, and once more the skies will be filled with the full glory of dragons.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, where is this dragon of yours then?" Brom demanded curtly, puffing slightly as he caught his breath, using his walking staff as a support whilst recovering from the strenuous hike up a steep hill we had just endured. I gave a small smile of knowing, turning partially towards him as I sensed Sundav shift and draw in a deep breath to give a low resonating growl. Brom jerked violently, searching for the source of the sound but to no avail.

My dearest Sundav began to shift, moving so that his form could begin to be noticed, the rippling of his scales shining under the soft, murky light of the forest. Invisible to the eye, Sundav blended into his environment perfectly with the magic which I had cast upon him before leaving, but now that he moved, you could clearly see the outline of his form as he began to rise. The enchantment faded, revealing his jet black form which towered above us all, stretching almost as high as the trees with eyes gleaming down at Brom, who stood in utter awe.

_Warm greetings to you, Brom Holcombsson, it brings me pride to be in the presence of another Rider. _Sundav introduced himself with his voice sharing between the three of us, making me smile as his tail came sweeping across the forest floor and knocked against one of the trees, causing it to crack and collapse under the unintended blow. For a long while Brom did not speak, merely stared open mouthed at Sundav before all at once remembering his manners, though Sundav did not take offence to his staring.

"The honour is all mine, Sundav – Bjartskular." Brom gave a deep bow to Sundav who returned the gesture by lowering his head down towards the ground and raising it again before then resting himself down, making himself comfortable as Brom began to step around and take a good, long look at Sundav's form. "A truly impressive example of what a dragon should be. Excellent muscle tone, wide wingspan, bristles and scales are well cared for, healthy, strong…it has been many years since I have seen such a creature as you."

_I have excellent heritage. _Sundav responded with slight pride, making me giggle as I sat up on his leg, comfortably placed as Brom continued his inspection. He measured Sundav's length at roughly thirty feet in length from snout to tail tip and a little under twenty feet in height. According to Brom's reckoning, he was one of the largest known dragons ever to exist. This information pleased Sundav greatly, causing him to straighten his neck slightly so I chided him softly, telling him not to allow this to go to his head.

"With you and Sundav still in hiding, it may give us the advantage we will need later when the time comes to face Galbatorix. If he does not know of your existence then he will not be prepared to face either of you." Brom mused as he sat himself down and started a fire, whispering the word _brisingr _after striking flint to create a spark. "He does not know either of you exist, so we should keep it that way for as long as possible."

"It is difficult enough to travel and conceal Sundav all the while." I mused quietly, tapping a finger against my thigh as I thought. "Mostly we travel at night when we can blend best into the shadows, however when the time comes to take Eragon and his little Saphira away, our contact will become limited. You will be able to travel in both day and night, and Saphira's frame will be far smaller than Sundav's and therefore more easily concealed."

"Is there no way to maintain an illusion around yourselves to hide whilst in flight?"

_Perhaps, but it would take constant concentration predominantly on Rin's part, and the enchantments are not flawless. There are ways one can notice us, only a little magic could reveal a glamour and if someone trained were to sense our strong magical aura, we would also be revealed. _Sundav explained as we all attempted to think of a means to travel under disguise. _I can fly far in one night and quickly if necessary. Perhaps it will simply be easier to maintain constant contact when the time comes for you to leave with the boy and the hatchling._

"It is possible, but should we encounter danger then you may be too far away to respond." Brom reasoned so I gave him reassurance, promising that we would find a way to remain close to the both of them.

"Leave it with me, Brom - Vinr Älfakyn, and I shall think of a method. At the very least I shall think of ways to protect both you and Eragon from immediate danger. A spell or two should do the trick, perhaps, Sundav, we could attempt to arrange a summoning spell?"

_It will be dangerous, I do not like the idea of it._

"We shall think of something. It shall be our next big challenge to overcome whilst we wait." Reaching out my hand I placed it against Sundav's snout, causing his eyes to naturally droop and become soft with affection as I brushed my hand over his scales. "I would like to visit Eragon, I think. It is time I met with him properly, even though he will not know who I am for some time."

"If you permit, I shall remain here for a while and continue to ponder our next steps." Brom requested, looking mostly at Sundav in whose company he would remain whilst I was absent. Sundav extended an invitation for Brom to stay and began to ask questions about dragons of the past, wishing to know more of his own kind so I bade them farewell and went on my way, leaving them both already in deep conversation as the fire continued to crackle and spark at Brom's feet.

Not appreciating the idea of forging through the forest once more, I cast out my mind and searched for a strong, sturdy stag, intending to request his aid for the time being. There was a herd not too far away and after speaking lulling spells of enchantment and kind words, the stag came bounding to my side and allowed me to mount up onto his back. It was very different to riding a horse, however I kept my balance well as the stag leaped and bounded his way to the farm on the outskirts of Carvahall, where Eragon and his family lived.

"Thank you, my friend." I whispered the moment we arrived, carefully sliding down off the stag's back and stroked the soft fur. Once I was certain the stag was well hidden and knew to wait for me, I took myself off towards the little hut where I could sense Eragon and his kin inside. They each glowed like little flames, however Eragon's light shone the brightest and felt the most familiar to me, causing me to smile naturally as I ensured that my disguise was in place, becoming the young mousy girl once more.

As I stood concealed among the shadows I took in all the sights, sounds and smells of my surroundings. The frozen earth made hard from the ice and snow, the fresh crispness of the air as it blew through the rafters of the hut, making it creak and moan. After a while the door opened and the young cousin came out into the biting cold, Roran. He looked like a handsome young man of about seventeen years, average height and strong build from his years working the land.

From what I understood, he was soon to depart for Therinsford in order to earn a better wage in the hope of impressing the local butcher in town, Sloan, for the hand of his daughter Katrina. I lingered on the edge of everyone's mind, carefully keeping my distance in order to better understand this family and it brought me warmth to know how close they were and the tight bond of love which was equally shared between them.

Not wanting to intrude much longer, I pulled back and simply waited for the moment when Eragon came out to join his cousin in shovelling the snow away from the house, preventing it from being snowed in by large white banks which had begun to grow from the wind pushing the flakes up against the farmhouse. The moment my eyes fell upon Eragon, my heart clenched and began to quicken its pace in a sense of foreboding and trepidation, knowing the difficult future this boy would one day face.

He was young and fresh faced, cheeks reddened from the cold but smiling all the same as he flung a handful of snow at his cousin's back before then darting out of reach as Roran gave a shout of cold shock. I smiled, watching the two of them frolic about like the young boys they were. Observing Eragon closely, I noticed a few similarities in his features to Brom which would otherwise be unrecognisable were you unaware of their ties. The jaw line and facial shape were somewhat similar, as well as the line of his nose.

From what I had seen of Selena in Brom's memories, however, Eragon seemed to take after her most of all. She had been a very beautiful woman, her story had been a tragic one. There were many things that I now knew which would have to remain a secret until Eragon was ready to hear them, but for now I wanted nothing more than for him to continue playing in this manner. Part of me wanted to make myself known to Eragon, to give him the reassurance that he was not the only Rider out there, but I knew that I could not.

Mine and Sundav's absolute inconspicuousness was what keeps us alive, and could very well save Eragon and little Saphira later. I could sense the little hatchling in the forest, resting in her nest and the moment my mind brushed against hers, she lifted her head and I could almost feel her sapphire gaze piercing through me. I made no sound, merely gave he a brief touch of my presence so that she may recognise it later then lulled her to sleep, promising that I was an ally and meant neither her nor her Rider any harm.

Satisfied I had now seen Eragon in the flesh, I turned around and began to make the last trek into the trees to where Saphira now lay sleeping from my spell, snoring softly. I climbed up into the tree with a quiet grace, opening my palm and whispering in the Ancient Language to create an orb of soft light so that I could observe her properly. She was still very small but healthy looking, Eragon was taking very good care of her.

Since she was sleeping so soundly I gently ran my fingers down her spine, opening my mind to Sundav so that he could see her also. _Such a little thing. Was I ever so small?_

_No Sundav, I think you were at least twice as big when you hatched. You barely fit on my bed. _I teased him with a chuckle as I continued to stroke Saphira down her back, making sure that all her scales were clean and there was no risk of scale rot or other infections. _She is the last female dragon in existence. This will make her all the more precious to Galbatorix, he will want both her and Eragon alive in order to breed more dragons from her. _Darker thoughts plagued my mind, worrying me as I continued to perch like a bird just outside the hatchling's nest. _She will become nothing more than a means to produce eggs should he ever capture them both._

_We will never allow such a thing to happen, Rin. We shall be watching over them always, and when the times come for the dragons to rise, I shall be there to burn our enemies to cinders. _Sundav declared powerfully, however his voice caused Saphira to stir in her nest and squeak so I hushed him, warning him not to wake her. For a moment Saphira blinked her eyes and snorted, noticing my scent in the air and turned her sleepy head towards me. Our eyes met for a brief moment and so I smiled at her affectionately, curling a finger under her chin and rubbing the sweet spot there to guide her back to sleep.

_Hush little hatchling, dream sweet dreams and grow strong. Remember that you are not alone in this world. _Humming gently under my breath, I stayed a little longer with Saphira until eventually another heavy snowfall began to sweep through the forest. Knowing that I needed to leave, I whispered one last blessing over the hatchling before leaving her in peace, taking myself back to the stag who was still waiting patiently for me where I had left him.

_Hurry back, little Rin. The night is going to get much colder._

_Do not worry, my love, I shall be back by your side very soon._ Smiling as Sundav sent a warm sensation through our bond in order to keep me from feeling the chill, I mounted the large stag once more and with a single word, bounded back into the trees to disappear into the silver grey veil of snowflakes.

Eka kausta unin mor'ranr, Vinr Älfakyn. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal, eka algara né mïnem eom ono. – I come in peace, Elf-Friend. Upon my word as a Rider, I intend no harm to you.

Vinr Älfakyn – Elf Friend.

Bjartskular – Bright-scales.


	15. Chapter 15

The month of October passed and I remained mostly in the company of Brom and Sundav. I think Brom was glad to finally have someone else of his kind to keep for company and I never grew tired of his stories. For the most part I made my home in the Spine, finding it comfortable once I knew how to navigate its wide expanse. Provisions were easily bought in the village, though it was a two day journey both ways in order to reach it, so for the most part I ate only what I could grow with magic whilst Sundav hunted for himself.

The snows of winter had eased off a little within Carvahall and the Spine, though I shall admit it was because I interfered with the weather itself. Having grown tired of seeing snow every day, I cast a spell to clear the skies for a time. The stark white made Sundav even darker, his ebony scales contrasting against the snow so it took a great deal of caution to keep ourselves well hidden during the day. For all our patience, I had to be grateful his never wore out, though I knew he was growing frustrated sitting idly by, unable to even stretch his wings sometimes for days on end.

Saphira meanwhile continued to grow larger and larger, soon outgrowing her nest and Eragon struggled to hide the evidence of her presence in the forest. I assisted him in secret, ensuring to deter any from getting too close and disposing properly of any waste that Saphira left behind when both were asleep. Her mind was growing sharper and I was almost certain that she was at least aware of my presence, but was yet to raise her concerns with Eragon, whom she could now commune with.

As beautiful as a glimmering sea, I scryed the two of them together with a smile, leaning back against Sundav as he too glanced over to observe them. Brom was not with us today, having returned to the village in order to not arouse suspicion by disappearing into the woods too often for too long, so it was just the two of us. Although unable to fly, we had spent the past month and a half carefully refining our magical abilities, or at least, I was.

I had already improved the camouflage spell as well as my glamour enchantment which meant I was able to actually physically alter my appearance rather than simply make an illusion, and was progressing onto how to better conceal ourselves from the Empire and Galbatorix. _You are thinking too much, Nuanen Fethrblaka, and resting too little. Your thoughts are spiralling around in my own head until I am almost dizzy from it all._

"I cannot help it, I want to keep you safe."

_We cannot hide forever, little Rin. What matters most is the hatchling and the boy, perhaps it is time that we did reveal ourselves and draw attention away from them. The Traitor King would want us both for his own, and will not doubt prefer to chase after a master magician and a dragon such as I. _Giving Sundav a wry look, I gave a long, weary sigh as I put down my mirror and dragged a hand back through my hair in order to pull it away from my face.

"That is what I worry about." Growling softly for comfort, Sundav tilted his head over the ground towards me, giving me an affectionate nudge. "No matter what may become of us, Sundav my love…I want you to know that you are the entirety of my heart. I am not complete without you and were we ever to be separated, I would only be half a soul." Turning around so that I was sat directly in front of his gaze, I reached out my hands and pressed them to his face as I looked up at him in earnest. "_Ono eru du garjzla abr iet líf. Ono eru iet hjarta, eru dunei, un ilian pömnuria."_ Stroking one hand up and down his face, I gave a long, weary sigh as I began to close my eyes to rest. "I love you, Sundav."

_Nuanen Fethrblaka… _The deep rumble was like a constant purr, lulling me into sleep further as Sundav's mind continued to entwine itself with mine. _You are all that I need in this world, dearest Rin. You are the greatest treasure a dragon could ever hope to have, my precious dragon jewel._ His voice faded as I slipped into sleep, barely hearing his loving words but they carried me like wings into the realm of dreams, where I saw my mother's face smiling at me as together we walked in fields of flowers hand in hand.

I suspected that Sundav had something to do with my dream, as it was extremely realistic in comparison to ordinary dreams, but I thanked him for it all the same. Since it was cloudy outside, Sundav and I went for a little walk through the forest, being careful of his larger frame and moved a little closer to Eragon's home where I periodically kept an eye on the three of them with the scrying technique. Since it was only Garrow, Eragon and Saphira to worry for, my time was easily spent between them.

The little hatchling, although growing quickly, had caught a slight illness from the exposure of the cold so I had spent the last few days slipping medicine into her nest, guiding her to eat it whilst still partially asleep and today I was glad to see that she was looking far better. Her scales had returned to a healthy colour and she was not coughing as much, which meant she was now on the mend. _She grows stronger by the day._

_Yes she does, she is a very beautiful little dragon. _I agreed softly in my head as the both of us watched over the little family. I had also taken to encouraging herbs and roots to grow in more abundance so that Eragon, Roran and Garrow would have enough to eat, as well as herbs suitable for a young dragon to eat on the days when not enough meat was available. I wanted to do more, however both Sundav and Brom reasoned that if I interfered too much with their lives, eventually it would become noticeable that something strange was occurring.

When Sundav and I were not watching over Eragon and Saphira, we focused our attention on practicing and enhancing our magical capabilities, thinking of ways in order to better hide ourselves from our enemies whilst travelling. Several of our ideas backfired and more than once I was drained of all energy and fell into unconsciousness, leaving Sundav to look after me when we were alone and Brom was not present to help. It took time, but the spell we were attempting to achieve was steadily beginning to unravel and we grew ever closer to making it a reality.

_You should rest Rin. You have been expending yourself much these past days and I can sense your weariness. It will do you no harm to recover for a little while. _Sundav murmured to me softly as I continued to practice my spells, slowly strengthening my tolerance far beyond what was normal for a Rider my age and size.

"I wish for us to always be able to rely on my powers, no matter the circumstances. I cannot afford to grow weak, and I know that one day I shall have to return to Ellesméra. When the time comes, I wish to be able to demonstrate my usefulness and earn the respect of my peers." At my words Sundav gave a dark growl and thumped his tail against the ground with anger, causing all the trees to quake and shed their leaves at his power.

_You have nothing to prove to those pompous rule followers. Their pride and arrogance sickens me to the lowest depths of my gut, it leaves me in wonder how your beloved mother could ever have been kin to those…those…leaf eating, tree hopping vermin droppings. _Sundav continued on with his rant, laying bare his grievances and how he disliked so vastly the race of Elves for their shortcomings, and for a while I spoke no interruption until his colourful insults had painted the insides of my skull.

"Sundav, you should not be so angry with them over so little. They hold you in the highest regard and respect you greatly, if they were to hear your thoughts of them, I should think most would die of shame and heartbreak." I murmured to him softly, sending waves of calmness and serenity in order to sooth the tempestuous wrath which burned inside him. "Mother was an Elf, yes, but she was a Dragon Rider first and foremost. She learned far more about the world than most Elves ever hear in a hundred years within the first few months of her training. She learned compassion for the unknown and the lesser, that is why she was different."

_Still, it bothers me incessantly how tedious their formalities are, not to mention the fact that they believe themselves to be the superior race. It took every ounce of my restraint not to swat each Elf with my tail whenever they irked me so. _Allowing myself a small chuckle, I ceased with my meditation and focused on Sundav instead, turning around and rising so that I could walk to his great head. I barely reached his eye he was so large, but it seemed I was at least the perfect height to rub the spot just above his eyelid which often helped him to calm down whenever his temper flared.

"You are meant to be the wise one, Sundav, yet you lack the ability to control your emotions. What would our masters think if they were to see you in such a state and hear you say such things?" Working my fingers into the kinks of his scales, I dedicated myself to lavishing him with my undivided attention, which seemed to please Sundav immensely as he rumbled in satisfaction.

_Let them think what they want. I have outgrown Glaedr, and one day you shall be far more powerful than Oromis could have ever hoped to become. With the two of us standing side by side, none shall dare ever challenge us, we shall be the undefeatable champions of the sky! _Sundav then sent me an image of what he pictured me to look like in some centuries from now, with near floor length raven hair and a circlet of gold upon my brow, standing upon Sundav's raised claw as we soared upwards through the sky inside a cocoon of fire which his mighty breath had made.

_You imagine me to look so fearsome? _I questioned him through our bond, closing my eyes to meld with him more fully and concentrate upon the comforted presence his closeness afforded me.

_But of course, we would be masters of air, sky, fire, earth, water and all things in between. What a pair we would be._

_We would also be tyrants were we to rule through fear, therefore no better than Galbatorix. In any case, I have no desire to ever rule or hold authority over those who owe me nothing. Let a man sow his fields, harvest his crop and grind his wheat as he wishes, let the fishermen fish in their lakes and the blacksmiths hammer at iron and steel. Their lives are not mine to lord over, and neither do they belong to anyone other than themselves. _I mused with a small shrug of my shoulders, Sundav eyeing me closely as I continued to clean his scales.

_Does this mean you believe that there should be no authority? _Sundav asked me, wondering at the idea of a land with no ruler, king or queen or anything of that kind.

_There should be someone there to uphold balance and justice, but rather than one person making all the decisions, it should be a council of people dedicated to peace. It should include all the races, so that all receive their fair share, and they should only convene when there is a disaster at hand or the need to prevent one. For the daily monitoring of peace and protection, ordinary guards can oversee towns and cities, whilst larger issues can be left to us Dragon Riders._

Sundav hummed in thought, throat vibrating from the deep rumbling growl he exhaled. _What a curious notion, little Rin, one never to have been put into practice. Do you think this land will ever come to such an accord? There are far too many differences between the races for there to be cooperation indefinitely. Peace will fall into ruin at some stage or another, it is inevitable with the fickle hearts of those dedicated to their own gain._

_You have such little faith in others, Sundav my love, perhaps it is you who is overly cynical. _I suggested with a laugh, flicking at one of his scales under his chin and Sundav quickly snapped his jaw playfully, pushing his nose against my torso and burying me into the ground as his fierce orbs gazed down upon me like infinite pools of obsidian.

_That is because my faith rests entirely upon you, Nuanen Fethrblaka. I have none left to spare for any other, and that is the truth. _Glowing softly at his loving words, I placed a tender kiss upon Sundav's snout in response to his rather strong willed declaration. I was about to give a response in kind, however before I could do so a weight began to press against my mind and I felt something dark and heavy begin to grow in the distance, warning me of the danger. Sundav also snapped around his head and opened his mouth to give a sharp growl, the sound rumbling like thunder overhead as the clouds continued to gather and swarm. _Little Rin, do you sense it?_

"Yes Sundav, I can sense it." Immediately I cast my hand towards a drift of snow and made it pull towards me into a shimmering pool of water so that I could scry Eragon without delay, casting a second mirror in order to do the same for Saphira. Both were well, in fact the three farmers were standing outside in the brisk cold watching as Roran laced up his boots in preparation to leave. I remember now, the eldest had secured work in Therinsford and was due to leave today. Eragon looked sombre as he stood before his cousin, watching as his uncle made a slight fuss over his son.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes." Roran looked relaxed and confident, just as a young man setting out into the world should be, yet there was a hint of sadness in his bright eyes which I could not fail to notice. No doubt he was loath to leave his family, as well as Katrina, for any length of time. The two exchanged a few words as Garrow also gave Roran a small pouch of savings, the coins clinking as the older farmer gave them a shake. He gave Roran his blessing and a kiss then placed a hand on the cousins' shoulders, looking at them both sternly.

"Do not think I have forgotten you, Eragon. I have words for both of you. it's time I sad them, as you are entering the world." Although I could still sense the danger as I watched over both Eragon's family and Saphira, who had grown a large amount in these past few months, I was warmed to see the tenderness between family members and the loving words of a proud father as he saw off two boys whom he viewed as sons. "First, let no one rule your mind or body. Take special care that your thoughts remain unfettered. One may be a free man and yet bound tighter than a slave. Give men your ear, but not your heart. Show respect for those in power, but do not follow them blindly. Judge wiith logic and reason, but comment not." Garrow began to list off all the wisdom he could think of to pass onto both Eragon and Roran, and I could not help but stand in silent respect and wonder for the simple farmer's insight and worldliness.

_The humble farmer has more sense than most great kings. _Sundav murmured to me in my mind and I nodded in agreement.

_He has raised two very fine young men. They will both no doubt be tidal waves which crash against a frothing sea and wash everything previous away. I can sense it._ I whispered back before continuing to listen to Garrow's words.

"Consider none your superior, whatever their rank or station in life. Treat all fairly or they will seek revenge. Be careful with your money. Hold fast to your beliefs and others will listen. Of the affairs of love…my only advice is to be honest. That is your most powerful tool to unlock a heart or gain forgiveness. That is all I have to say." Shifting awkwardly in his place, Garrow gave a final wave of his hand to signal that he was finished before then lifting Roran's pack and giving it to him. "Now you must go. Dawn is approaching and Dempton will be waiting."

I observed as the family separated, feeling like a rude intruder upon their privacy but I found I could simply not draw my eyes away to the bittersweet goodbye they shared, wallowing silently as their own emotions touched my heart without their knowing. Shaking my head I quickly wave away the scene of Saphira as she looked perfectly content and safe in order to continue scrying Eragon and Roran, whilst beginning to oversee Carvahall.

Since yesterday I had had this odd sense that something sinister was stirring within Carvahall, yet all my dream staring and dream walking had afforded me nothing. Whatever it was that had come, was cloaked in shadows and was untraceable by any normal means. Sundav remained on high alert for me so that no one would be able to approach us without our knowing, and I continued to search whilst keeping an eye on the two youngsters as they left their home to walk to Carvahall. Not liking this sense of trepidation I had, I picked up a mirror and whispered to it, hoping that Brom was awake on the other end.

Of course he was not, sound asleep and snoring, so I left a message on his enchanted mirror for him to pick up the moment he awoke, also weaving in a failsafe into the magic so that if anyone else were to see or steal the mirror, the message would erase itself, and it would also forcefully wake Brom up the moment Eragon entered Carvahall so that he might keep an eye on the boy. A tight knot twisted at the core of my belly as I waved away all scrying images, instead focusing on pushing my mind outwards to scan as much of the earth as I could.

_Do you suspect that Eragon and the hatchling are in danger? _His deep voice rose and fell like an ebbing lullaby, speaking gently enough as not to break my focus but with a defensive twang as he prepared to leap to Saphira's aid.

"I can sense the strangers, they are still within the village, however I am concerned that their purpose here is that of the Empire's design. They will be here for the egg, perhaps, expecting it not to have hatched, but when they find Eragon and see his mark, they will know what it means."

_Should we go to the village to protect him then?_

"Brom is there and will keep Eragon from being discovered, the mirror will wake him in a few minutes with my message, and then he will send Eragon back towards us. All we can do for now is move a little closer towards Garrow's farm, for I suspect that once someone in Carvahall gives up Eragon and the stone he found, they will come directly here and then Garrow will be the one in danger. Once they torture him, they will then search the surrounding area and locate Saphira with relative ease. Sundav, if they arrive here, you must remain completely hidden and allow me to deal with them alone." I warned him and immediately Sundav protested, telling me that to go against two strangers alone was folly, for I did not know who or what they were.

_At least allow me to burn them to ashes. It will be quick and efficient, and they will not have time to either warn their liege lord or even scream out in terror. _Although a reasonable and simple method, I responded with logic.

"But then you may be discovered by the evidence you leave behind, and there is Garrow to think about. Also, I want to learn what they are and where they come from, for I am almost certain they are not human, or at the very least they are spellcasers. If the latter, then I wish to delve into their minds in order to learn all I can."

_Are you certain you will be able to manage both at the same time?_

"Of course, I am over a hundred years old now and am more than capable of handling two strangers. It will not even be a challenge, I do not think." Smiling warmly with confidence, Sundav and I began to make our way closer to the farm whilst my mirror began to grow warm in my hand. Brom had answered my message, informing me he had his eye upon Eragon and was watching him closely. The moment he had his chance, Brom found Eragon collapsed behind a house, trembling in fear and swiftly had him up on his feet and suggested he travel homeward.

I kept silent as I listened through the mirrors, hearing Eragon's distress and fear quite clearly before Brom then quietly pulled the mirror out of his pocket and showed me Eragon hurrying back down the track which led two his farm. "If you are able, Brom, I should like to get a closer look at the two strangers, then I shall be able to scry them both and watch them without their knowing." I murmured and Brom agreed.

"Just watch over Eragon and his dragon. No doubt the boy will manage to find himself in trouble before the day is out."

"You have my word Brom Holcombsson, I will guard Eragon and Saphira with all my power and might." Sundav rumbled in agreement and I could sense the reassurance wash over Brom as he set out in search of the strangers again. He smartly hid himself upon the only road which would lead up to the farm where Garrow worked, keeping himself completely concealed until finally, they came scuttling past.

The moment I saw them, my suspicions were confirmed that these were not ordinary humans, if they were human at all. Their sloping backs provided them with an odd gait, lumbering along as their hoods and cloaks covered the entirety of their body and faces, a sword hanging upon each hip and butting against the fabric of their cloaks. I shivered upon instinct, immediately feeling a cold chill the moment I looked upon them. I did not speak until they were far past Brom and even then, I kept my voice low and quiet. "Thank you Brom. I shall keep you informed of their actions."

"Be careful Anurin, these creatures may be dangerous."

"If all else fails, Sundav will simply burn them alive and eat them. They will be nothing more than an appetiser." Pleased at the thought, Sundav nodded his great head as I put my mirror away and hurried my pace towards the farm. We remained at a safe distance and I moved closer alone, scrying Eragon who had arrived back at his farm but skirted around it in order to see Saphira, however the moment she had learned of the strangers I sensed a powerful surge of distress and fear, causing her to lash out and writhe whilst screaming in Eragon's mind until she scooped him up onto her neck and took off into the skies, carrying him away into the Spine in order to keep him safe. _Good girl._ I praised silently, watching the two of them disappear before then focusing my attention upon the strangers.

My mind was already whirling with possible answers as to their identities, but for the moment I was left with two choices. I could either strengthen the wards I had secretly placed around the farm or remove them entirely in order to prevent the strangers from discovering that magic was being used in this small, insignificant place far out of the Mad King's concern. I puzzled and weighed out the logical arguments before finally deciding to remove the wards completely. I could not afford to alert Galbatorix that there was a strong spellcaster watching over the new Rider, not when our invisibility was our greatest weapon against him.

Immediately I brought down the wards and removed all trace of their existence, completely opening up the farm to their invasion but I was not willing to simply watch and do nothing. Eragon and Roran, for that matter, would be greatly grieved should their father perish, so I endeavoured to save him, though I could not allow the strangers to become aware that someone had interfered. It was a puzzle indeed, but not one beyond my capabilities. I still had time, for the strangers were not yet upon us.

Breaking free from the safety of the trees, I moved quickly towards where Garrow worked with the horses, tending to them with a soft diligence, however when he sensed someone approaching his back, he quickly turned around. Quickly his eyes filled with confusion and wariness, looking at me, a stranger to him, and wondering how I had managed to find his home when it was so far away from the village. "Who-?" Before he could even finish his question, I gave a gentle smile and lifted my hand to his face to cover his eyes, speaking a single word in the Ancient Language.

"_Slytha_." Sleep. Immediately Garrow went lax and fell, allowing me to catch him and promptly use magic to lift his body and carry him away from the farm and back towards Sundav. "Watch over him for me, my love, whilst I deal with these intruders." Saying nothing Sundav sent me his promise through emotion, assuring me that he would take every care with this fragile human as I placed him down upon a bed of soft moss I grew with magic, Sundav having cleared away the snow with a single swipe of his clawed hand.

Satisfied that Garrow was now safe, I returned to the farm and prepared for the coming of the strangers, removing items from the farm, creating a false trail for them to follow and such other things before I then laid in wait for the cloaked strangers. I was not entirely certain of what to expect, nor was I particularly enthusiastic about imagining what lay under those dark hoods they wore, but as I continued to conceal myself from view, I knew that a confrontation with these puppets of Galbatorix was not going to be easy and I would have to remain very careful in order to not fully reveal who I was, as I did not trust that one or both would use some trickery and deliver the news to the Mad King that there was not only one but two Dragon Riders returned to the land, and that was the last thing I wanted.

* * *

Ono eru du garjzla abr iet líf. Ono eru iet hjarta, eru dunei, un ilian pömnuria – You are the light of my life. You are my heart, my love, and my happiness.

Slytha – Sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The strangers came towards the time of dusk, possibly because they preferred the night and shadows than the bright glare of day. I observed their movements and listened to the shrill hissing and clicking sounds they made to one another as if locked in close debate. They came expecting to find humans present within the abode, however when they forced their way inside and found the place had been vacated, I heard them hiss with more urgency and fury than before. In my mind a word swirled into being, giving me the answer to what I was about to deal with.

Ra'zac.

It had been some time since such spawn had crawled out of hole they were conceived, yet I was convinced that my answer was correct. There was little to be learned about the Ra'zac, for not many received the chance to observe their behaviours and live to tell the tale afterwards, yet there was enough known about them that I was certain that they were not returned, and worse, in the service of Galbatorix.

Sharing my revelation with Sundav he immediately demanded I allowed him to burn them with his dragon fire, for they were too dangerous and too evil to be allowed to continue living but I placated him, telling him to stay where he was and allow me to handle everything. My fingers brushed against my mother's sword, glad to have it by my side as I carefully watched the Ra'zac as they ransacked the farm, tearing everything apart in search of the stone and even slaughtered the animals.

I winced upon hearing their panicked and pain-stricken cries, sorrowing for their unfortunate demise but continued to remain hidden. Not only did the Ra'zac kill the animals but they destroyed the barn and set fire to everything they could, using the building as a means to exercise their frustrations. I feared that if they left they would turn their blood thirst upon the village, or simply wait for Eragon to return home and take him then, so I glanced around for a few moments.

As the fire and smoke continued to rise and burn, I silently gave thanks that I had gone into the home and removed all items of value to Garrow, Roran and Eragon, which included a few items belonging to Garrow's wife, Roran's mother. The small bag of items was resting at my feet upon the snow, my keen eyes looking towards the flames as the Ra'zac continued to hiss and leap about, almost as if they were dancing at their destruction. I could not help myself. "_Brisingr._" My soft whisper caused the flames to suddenly billow and burst, catching both Ra'zac by their cloaks which immediately caught on fire.

They shrieked with such a painful tone that my ears recoiled against the sound and I winced, brow twitching against the violation of my ears. Although I brushed delicately against their minds, I knew instantly I would not be able to gleam through their memories, as not only were there powerful wards around them, but their minds were so strange and alien to me, I knew I would not be able to understand them. Nor did I particularly wish to entire their minds at this stage, for their behaviours and obvious tendency towards evil acts made me feel as if they would be a poison against me.

Instead, I allowed them to continue with their plundering until they found the tracks I had created for them, taking them away from the farm and further south. Hopefully this will keep them away for the time being, though I lamented for the loss of the animals and the beloved home of Eragon and Roran. Perhaps, should Alagaësia ever find peace, they could return and rebuild their home to what it once was. Standing upright I watched the golden flames climb higher and higher, melting the surrounding ice and snow and casting black smoke into the sky.

_Rin, we should go now. We do not know if the Ra'zac will return. _Sundav said to me softly, rousing me from my reverie. _What do you wish to do with the Rider-kin? _Asuming he meant Garrow, I turned around and quickly returned to Sundav, running all the way and was before him within minutes, the small pack of items clutched in one hand and my sword resting under the other. The older farmer was still sleeping, greyed hair appearing darker amongst the pure white snow, yet he looked peaceful. I suspected Sundav had used his mind to prompt Garrow into pleasant dreams, making me smile knowingly at my beloved.

"The Empire cannot learn of Garrow's existence, otherwise Galbatorix may attempt to use Eragon's kin against him, to force him to swear allegiance and surrender himself to his control. It is not safe to leave him here, or among the company of humans." Biting down upon my tongue for a moment, I shook my head and decided to contact Brom and inform him of all that transpired. He answered immediately, seeing little more than his wrought brow and concerned gaze, so I reassured him that we were safe and unharmed.

Once I had finished recanting the sequence of events, I saw his brow physically smoothen and relax to know that his son was safe with Saphira. "She was wise to take him away. The Ra'zac would have killed them both given the chance, there is much hatred between their kind and the Dragon Riders on account of the war against them." I vaguely recalled Oromis detailing the Ra'zac war but paid it no mind for now, instead listening as Brom continued. "You are right about Garrow, he cannot remain here. Where will you send him?"

"He has little more than the shirt on his back and worn out boots to walk, I do not wish to send him far for the time being. Sundav and I will take him to Ceunon, outfit him for travel and then I will place wards upon him and send him to Du Weldenvarden to stay under the protection of the Elves. Their borders are yet untouched by Galbatorix, he will not be able to reach Garrow there."

"What of the other boy?"

"Roran? For the moment he is in Therinsford working for the miller there. No doubt he will soon learn of his home's burning, but I do not think taking him away will benefit the course of events. I feel that his presence is greatly needed in Alagaësia, therefore I shall simply continue to watch over him. I have already placed wards upon him, so he will be safe for the time being. It is Eragon and Saphira whom I worry for most of all. They will return soon, no doubt, and Eragon will assume his uncle is dead when finding no trace of him left and no tracks indicating his escape. Be ready for them, Brom, and be prepared. I doubt Eragon will allow his vengeance to go unsated."

"I understand, but surely it will be safer for Eragon to learn of his uncle's survival? Were you to tell him, I could persuade him to go with me directly to the Varden and from there, we can begin our attack against Galbatorix." I considered for a moment before exhaling heavily.

"You do not want to reveal yourself as of yet and neither do I. In any case, Eragon is going to be in desperate need of direction and tutoring. You can give him that, and by testing himself against the Ra'zac, who are only two in number, he will be able to learn and develop far faster than by simply sneaking across the land to cower away for months. No. This is the best course of action, I feel, however I know that he is your blood and you wish to protect him. Should it be your wish, I shall do whatever you ask of me, and protect Eragon and Saphira as best as I am able, and I shall go with you to the Varden."

Brom thought for a very long time, scratching his beard and face repeatedly as he troubled over his options before finally cursing in a strange manner which I was not accustomed to. Perhaps it is a colloquium from his original hometown. "We shall do as you say, Anurin, you are right. I do not like it, but I believe Eragon needs to learn quickly, and what better way than hunting? You will not be far behind us, so there is little chance of him being in danger, and should the worst happen, you and Sundav will be able to save us all and carry us away."

_Rest assured, Brom-elda, my wings shall not falter as they come to your aid. I can carry you, little Rin, the hatchling and her Rider also, and my fire shall burn away all who stand against us. _Sundav promised and Brom seemed comforted by Sundav's show of confidence, for I had no doubt he could do all that he said. As he was still growing, Sundav stood almost as tall as some trees. Most days he had to remain utterly still as not to cause constant tremors each time he took a step.

"You have my gratitude, Sundav." Brom returned before then flicking his gaze to me once more. "Stay safe and do not tarry, hurry as quickly as you are able."

"We shall fly with the swiftness of the wind, Brom Holcombsson. We shall be with you very soon. Look after Eragon, and be tender. If he is to assume he has lost his beloved uncle, he will feel a heavy grief and sorrow upon his heart." With my final words, I waved my hand across the mirror to cut our contact then pocketed it. "Sundav, are you ready to fly?" In answer, Sundav immediately spread his wings and knocked aside several trees, causing them to crack and tilt as he powerfully thrust them aside to make way for his colossal form.

Beaming from ear to ear, I hurriedly secured the belongings of Garrow and his sons before then having him rise up to the saddle. I lay him across me after I had secured my legs, strapping him to my body so that I would not lose hold of him then cast an enchantment to keep him warm during the flight, making all the preparations with a bright heart before I then curled my fingers around one of Sundav's neck spikes, wriggling in anticipation.

Our hearts soon beat as one as Sundav moved into a more open space where he could stretch his wings to their full capacity, rising up above the trees and powering the muscles of his hind legs. Our eyes were cast towards the sky, hearing it call to us like a beckoning song and as the thundering of our pulses continued to thrive within us, I lowered myself further and spoke one word, full of eagerness and no restraint.

_Flauga!_

Flauga – Fly


	17. Chapter 17

The wind was a glorious sensation as we soared high above the clouds like a dark thunder, easily gliding over mountain and plain until we approached the city of Ceunon in the far distance. Before we became too close, I cast the enchantment around all three of us to hide us from view and Sundav brought us down past the city and towards the forests of Du Weldenvarden, though not too close that we would be detected by the Elf wards. _You must not tarry, dear Rin. Events now in motion will not wait for us, we must hurry back to Brom, the hatchling and her Rider before they find themselves in inescapable trouble._

"Somehow I suspect that father and son are rather similar, so trouble will find them regardless of our presence or absence." I mused almost laughingly, ensuring that Garrow was still sound asleep and secured to Sundav's back. "But you are correct, I shall be as quick as a bird then I will return. Keep Garrow safe for me and take off if you need. I will find you, or I will call you to me." Lowering his face Sundav touched his lower lip to my brow, being careful not to push me over but wanting to lay his affections clearly upon me before I went.

_Run, and run fast, Nuanen Fethrblaka. _Without another word further, I turned and sprinted with all agile grace and speed of the Elves. I crossed the country in leaps and bounds, swiftly approaching upon the city before then carefully cloaking myself in order to hide my weapons and lifted up my hood in order to hide my more Elf like features. I was passable for a human due to my mixed blood, but my ears gave me away as they had evolved these past few decades. I slipped into the city like a shadow, never once drawing attention to myself as I bought all the supplies Garrow would need in order to make it to the Elves.

With the enchantments I planned to place upon him, they would recognise him immediately as a seeker of sanctuary and that I had been the one to send him, and I prayed they would offer him full hospitality. Islanzadi was a gracious queen and I did not doubt she would be kind, I merely hope that my reputation did not turn the Elves against Garrow upon principle. I had abandoned them, after all. Twinging with guilt, I continued with my purchases, ensuring Garrow had food, water, clothing, tools and a weapon in which to defend himself, as well as a walking staff.

I bought him new shoes and a few more items to ensure his comfort before then returning to Sundav who had been waiting with constant worry during my absence. We did not like to be apart from one another, as it became desperately lonely when our minds could not reach one another, so the moment I was within range and certain that no enemies lay in wait, I opened my mind to him and immediately he surged towards me, welcoming me with love and warmth which only Sundav could give.

"I am returned." I murmured to him the moment I could reach up and hold his face in my arms, resting against him for a moment before whispering. "We must be quick, we cannot leave Brom for too long." Nodding his head Sundav lay down upon his belly so that I could more easily climb up his leg to the saddle where Garrow lay sleeping. I unstrapped him and guided him down, giving him my apologies for having him sleep for so long. It had already been a day, no doubt he was starving. "Also, I apologise for the loss of your home. Enclosed you shall find coin and wares in which you can rebuild once the land is settled. I hope you will forgive me."

Beginning my enchantments, I used the Ancient Language to place protective spells against Garrow, blessing him to go in peace and not be disturbed by foe or wild animal, as well as ensuring that he would be guided directly to Du Weldenvarden and would not steer his course until he had reached the safety of the Elves, and ensured to add a spell to keep him from panicking, that he would wander like a partial dream before waking up fully in Ellesméra. Settling him upon the ground, I lifted his torso to secure the cloak around his shoulders, placed the pack next to him along with the walking staff, short sword and knife, then stepped away from him.

_Are you ready, dear Rin?_

_Yes Sundav. He will wake up once we are in the sky, then he will walk straight to safety. Is there any more I can do for him?_

_You have done more than enough already, let fate guide him from now on and do not worry or concern yourself over anything more. This human seems wise and understanding, one day you shall meet again and he will feel no anger towards you, so do not fret over such a thing either. You have saved his life, if anything he shall be in your debt._

Sighing softly, I simply gave one last smile and gentle pat upon Garrow's shoulder before mounting up Sundav once more, taking off into the skies in order to return to Brom. Once we were shielded from all eyes below, Sundav agreed to circle for a few minutes in order to watch Garrow. Sure enough he awoke from his slumber feeling peaceful and well rested. Although he looked around in slight confusion, it only took a moment for my magic to begin its work.

He picked up the boots from the pack and pulled them on, lacing up the boots methodically before then shouldering the rest of the pack. He then secured the sword to his belt, placed the knife inside his left boot and then grasped his walking staff. Without any hesitation he turned towards the vast forests of the Elves and began to walk, never once breaking stride or deviating from his set path. "Thank goodness." I murmured with peace, satisfied my work here was done before then shifting my weight to indicate to Sundav that it was time to go.

We flew back towards Carvahall but did not stop, returning to the Spine and passing further south to where we followed Brom's location in order to follow after him, Eragon and Saphira. The mirror allowed me to constantly know his location, and so long as he did not lose it, Sundav and I would never be too far behind. At first they travelled towards Therinsford, intending to travel south in the direction of the Ra'zac and eventually traverse around Utgard and towards Yazuac,. Whilst travelling, Brom made good upon his intentions and begun instructing Eragon, who was none the wiser to the older man's true identity.

It amused me to watch the two of them, the sharp quips and constant nagging of Brom for Eragon to pay attention and not let his mind wander whilst beating him silly with a stick having just thrown water over Eragon to wake him up. Sometimes I walked after them at a short distance, occasionally catching a glimpse of them upon a hill or across the fields whilst Sundav remained at a further distance. Once or twice we had both seen Saphira gliding beautifully through the sky, out of sight to all but ourselves and the forest below.

We kept close to the Spine, using the trees as cover in case we had to quickly disappear, but for the most part Sundav and I were free to fly. Sometimes we circled around and ahead to ensure that the way was clear for both Brom and Eragon who had no choice but to walk until they could acquire horses in Therinsford. "She is quite the beauty, is she not?" I spoke aloud, referring to Saphira whom we had seen not ten minutes past.

_As beautiful as the glimmering sea. She is proud of her heritage, though I sense an abundance of pride which might not be healthy. She must exercise more caution, for she believes herself overly mighty and indestructible. _I could not help but laugh lightly, walking alongside Sundav as the two of us enjoyed the countryside. Having placed a spell upon us both to keep us from being noticed, as well as softening the sounds of our footfalls, Sundav hardly even made a noise as his huge form continued to glide over the ground.

"A dragon who is proud? Whoever heard of such a thing? Such an inconceivable notion is not to be borne." Teasing him gently I quickly ducked as Sundav blasted at me with hot air from his nostrils, snorting at me for being cheeky. We continued in such good humour, a little closer to Brom and Eragon than usual as they entered into Therinsford and we continued the long way around, ambling peacefully until we were on the other side of the larger village just as Eragon emerged with two fine looking horses.

One in particular caught my eye, a gloriously white stallion with a coat as crisp as snow, whilst the other stood as a gentle looking bay. I cast my mind out towards them and whispered softly, reassuring them of my intent and quickly spoke a few whispers, giving them increased stamina and strength to carry their riders. Once having learned the horses' temperaments, I then turned to Eragon. He was still young and inexperienced enough that when my mind touched his, he did not recognise who or what it was.

I quickly learned that his legs had been injured whilst riding Saphira bareback, causing me worry for his health. They were giving him great aggravation, and I wondered why Brom had not healed them for him, though I suppose it would make Eragon suspicious if Brom revealed he knew magic. Shaking my head with a sigh, I cast out my magic through my mind and healed Eragon a little. He paid no mind, except when he felt the tingling and itching of the inside of his legs as I healed them slightly, enough so that it would not be overly uncomfortable whilst riding a horse, but not enough that he would notice.

If I healed them a little each day, then it would appear natural and no suspicions would be cast anywhere. Thus, this is what I did for several days. In fact once or twice I went into the camp whilst only Brom was keeping watch and sat by his side, never once making any noise. "How fare our hatchlings?"

"They are adjusting well, though the boy grumbles each chance he gets. You would have thought he had never experienced hardship in his life." Brom muttered, making me chuckle quietly as the fire flickered with warmth.

"It appears Eragon is not the only one who grumbles." I noted with a lift of my eyebrow, smiling still as I then exhaled. "He is rather surprising. I did not expect that he would be able to reach out to the minds of others at this stage, though he still lacks the ability to recognise others. I have entered his dreams upon several occasions, often time they are dark and full of mourning, so I have done my best to steer them away from such grieving thoughts."

"He is strong. He will learn from this pain and overcome it. All the sweeter shall be his relief when he learns the truth." I agreed with a silent hum, tilting my head as my eyes then turned to Saphira who also slept soundly, her blue scales glittering with an amber hue from the firelight. "I know it is you who has been healing his wounds."

"Can you not blame me? Not only were his legs almost torn to shreds but you insist upon bruising him every day. The poor boy, no wonder he complains so much." Still full of mirth, I rose to my feet once more and glided around the camp, observing both Eragon and Saphira as they slept close to one another, her tail curled around her Rider almost like a protective barrier. "You are still headed in the right direction. The Ra'zac have continued south, though they travel in darkness and rest during the day, you are making good time and are hard upon their trail. I suspect that they now aim for their home, wherever that may be. So long as you do not attempt to present yourselves with too much flamboyancy, I do not think you or Eragon will encounter too much opposition. In any case, I will still be close behind you."

"It is a great comfort knowing that both you and Sundav are only a few wing beats away at all times. Be certain to rest plenty, as I suspect you have also been watching over us during the night hours." Brom knew me well, it seems, though I gave no indication that he was correct. Instead I knelt down and observed Eragon, reaching out to lift his blankets further up his body in order to keep him warm against the night chill, then with two simply words, I entered his dreams.

_"Draumr vrangr."_ Instantly I felt my consciousness lift away and enter the realm of dreams, directly connecting to Eragon whose shoulder I was touching. His dreams were filled with fire and smoke, standing within the burning building of his home whilst Roran and Garrow screamed and begged for Eragon's help, causing a thorn of sadness to embed into my heart. With a quick wave of my hand I filled his dream with light, gently surrounding Eragon's weeping form with a calm serenity before replacing it with a wide sky at sunset, colour and light filling his vision as I whispered for him to open his eyes.

The silhouettes of dragons filled the skies as the stars began to appear, distant roars thrumming as young Eragon looked around him with wonder and amazement. The dragons swooped down and occasionally gave a burst of fire from their maws, scales gleaming in an array of colours which put the painted sky to shame. "Fill your heart with light, Eragon." I whispered to him as he continued to soar through his new dream. "And let it carry you to the skies." Linking Eragon and Saphira, I pulled her into his dream so that the two of them could fly together without restraint, rising higher and higher before they had entered the realm of stars.

I smiled, watching them for a little while as Saphira banked around to spiral and, for a brief moment, my eyes locked with Eragon's. Usually he never saw me in his dreams, only heard my voice, but this time I had the distinct sensation that Eragon was looking directly at me. For a moment I blinked, uncertain of whether or not this was true, before I then smiled and pulled away from the dream and opened my eyes, once more kneeling in the camp with the glow of the fire nearby. "What does he dream of tonight?" Brom asked me quietly, looking with tender affection towards his son which was reserved only for when Eragon was sound asleep.

"Flying. He is flying." I responded, rising and returning to sit beside Brom. "If you wish to sleep, Brom Vinr Älfakyn, then I shall watch over you all." Too tired to complain or argue, Brom merely grunted then settled himself down to rest. The moment he fell asleep, I could not help but reach out to him, guiding him towards a pleasant dream of his own where he soared through the skies with his own dragon, Saphira the First. I could feel the pain and grief he carried in his heart for the loss of his beloved dragon and when I pulled my hand away and ended my Dream Walking, I saw tears shining upon Brom's cheeks.

Taking up my watch I sat with legs partially crossed, hand resting constantly upon the hilt of Celöbra in order to be prepared for any sudden attack. The night passed quietly without so much as a sound to stir any of the sleeping travellers, and just as dawn awoke I reached out to touch Brom's shoulder, murmuring a soft goodbye after rousing him from his dreams before then disappearing into the morning mist, becoming nothing more than an apparition of the dew and milky veils as Eragon blinked, catching a brief glimpse of my long tresses of hair and the bright flash of milky skin before falling asleep once more.


	18. Chapter 18

Very little occurred for the most part, though as they rode across the plains I observed that Brom, Saphira and Eragon were headed straight into a storm. It bubbled and brewed, a raging black cloud almost as dark as Sundav's scales which swelled with each rumbling breath. Sundav was used to flying in storms and although the winds were powerful, he could easily fly with them or simply climb higher than the storm, however Saphira had more difficulty in her inexperience.

We watched as she crashed into the ground, desperately attempting to fold her wings but as the next gale force wind slammed against her, it ripped her back and tossed her through the air. She flailed and cried out, frustrated at her lack of control so I quickly guided Sundav to pull back and the two of us hovered within the protective veil of the storm cloud whilst I held up my hands and began to chant, singing to the storm to calm its wrath a fraction. The winds immediately responded, calming as much as I commanded them and it was enough to allow Saphira to straighten herself and fold her wings as Eragon reached her, having cast himself from his horse after it had balked in order to see to her safety.

The hurricane of winds were difficult to master as they continued to rise with each wave which came towards us, so I pushed my magic out further in order to tame the entirety of the storm with as much power as I was able. _Do not act rashly, dear Rin, do not overexert yourself._

_This is nothing, it is as you said. We are masters of the air and sky. This storm shall bend to my will or I shall break it! _Declaring my intentions I chanted with fresh enthusiasm and I could feel Sundav's approval swell within his breast until he released a devastating roar which melded into the sounds of thunder, disguising it well. Gradually the storm began to recede and travel elsewhere as I guided it, pushing it further away from Brom and the others so that they could continue without fighting for every step, and Sundav remained hidden among the clouds.

They continued until nightfall, whereby both Eragon and Brom forewent their usual training session and went straight to sleep instead, too exhausted from fighting against the storm and winds. In the morning, I overheard Brom comment that there was no more water left so with another quiet chanting of magic spells, I urged a spring of water to appear fed by the rainwater which Eragon soon found and called Brom over to see. Satisfied to quench their thirst, both filled their waterskins and Saphira drank the rest after the horses had had their fill, lapping the silken beads with her tongue.

I cast my eyes towards where Yazuac lay, murmuring for Sundav to take us on ahead where we could observe the surroundings and find a suitable place to hide undercover. Complying with my wishes, Sundav carried me away whereby we landed a few miles away from the village, though as we approached I could see something was amiss. I had seen no sign of movement, no sound from below and as I trained my senses further, the stench of cold death clung to the air. "This is a fell place." I whispered hoarsely, clutching onto Sundav a little tighter. "Hold fast, my love. I do not think it wise to go any further."

_What monsters have been through this way? I smell blood and flesh, it does not bode well._

"I should warn Brom, he and Eragon should not come here." Quickly I pulled out my mirror, intending to tell Brom not to enter Yazuac, but he did not answer. Perhaps he did not wish Eragon to see him using his magic mirror, but this did not sit well with me. I cannot allow them to go into that place, though I am uncertain of what lay within.

_If you are to go, dear Rin, go with caution and without being seen. There may yet be enemies that remain, and call for me if you face danger. Whatever might happen, you must not allow yourself to be harmed._

"I shall go with all cautiousness. Do not fear for me, Sundav." Softly touching his leg, I set off at a run once I had made certain my sword was still secured at my hip. I cloaked myself to become invisible to the naked eye, running faster than a horse to the village town of Yazuac, only to find desolation and violations of many moralities within. Bodies were piled up as high as the houses, bloodied and mutilated by iron blades and wooden clubs.

The stench was so much that I felt my stomach rise and I almost lost my nerve, recoiling with an anguished gasp before I hastily brought myself back under control. Swiftly I cast a spell so that I would not be able to smell the rotting flesh and the slickened soil soaked with blood. I walked with care, hand ready upon my weapon though I went unseen, to discover a number of Urgals plundering the village. Instantly my heart gave a powerful throb of anger, glowering darkly at them as I observed. They were towering beasts with muscled limbs and coiled power, seven toed feet thudding against the ground as they continued to search for their spoils.

Swiftly glancing around, I was about to simply use magic to kill them there and then when I sensed Eragon and Brom enter the city, close to where two other Urgals were plundering. Without hesitation I turned around and ran for them, darting through the city and leaping over bodies in order to reach them. The beasts had already set upon them by the time I arrived, one having struck Eragon down off his horse whilst Brom held off the other. I continued to run. Brom ordered Eragon to escape and the boy desperately scrambled away, fingers clutched tightly around his bow and with my breath caught in my throat, I paused for a brief moment to consider who I should run to first.

The Urgal attacking Brom saw his futile attempts to get past the capable warrior, so instead kicked his horse. In a moment, the horse reared and the Urgal slashed at Brom's arm with a deep cut, so I pulled one of my mother's daggers free and launched it forwards. It flew through the air and embedded itself into the coiled muscle of the Urgal's back, making it release a roar as I then drew my sword and cast aside my enchantment, revealing myself.

Brom's eyes widened as the flailing Urgal knocked him upon the head with the staff of his axe, drawing fresh blood and causing him to slump just as I reached them and slashed through the Urgal with a clean slice of my sword, ending him there and then. It had been some years since I had spilled fresh blood, but now was not the time to consider the fragility and value of life. The moment the Urgal was down, I cast out my mind to search for Eragon and quickly went to him, retrieving my mother's dagger and swiftly ran.

My sword was a black lightning bolt upon the other Urgals, felling them as they came hammering down upon us intruders, having heard the cries of their fellows. My speed was my only ally, for were they ever to land a blow I would no doubt be doubled over, even with all of my protective wards. Within moments I had dispatched of the other Urgals, meaning only two remained, the ones Eragon faced. With a fearful heart I scampered towards him, rounding the corner of a house to see him drawing back his arrow and with an unbound cry, released it with a word. "_Brisingr!"_ Immediately the arrow came alive with blue fire, making my eyes widen as it struck directly through the Urgal's brow and the fire exploded, destroying the other.

Eragon immediately felt the drain upon his energy, slumping to the ground against the house so I rushed to him, face contorted with concern. "Eragon? Eragon dearest, what mischief you cause for yourself." Whispering softly I healed him of the injury the Urgal had delivered to his ribs having knocked him off his horse then summoned the bay to him, Cadoc. The horse came obediently at my call and I instructed him to wait with Eragon, imparting him with some of my energy to ensure that he would not perish due to his unwitting use of powerful magic.

_Sundav, be prepared. There are Urgals here and I see no sign of others. Hundreds must have passed through in order to commit the crimes that lay here in the form of corpses, but I do not know where. Keep your eye upon Saphira and alert me should you sense danger. _I called to Sundav as I busied myself with immediate preparations. I cloaked myself once more to be invisible, melding into the shadows before then going to Brom.

I healed the injury upon his head completely and partially healed his arm so that it was not life threatening, casting a spell to prevent infection and soothed his horse, Snowfire, before then turning around and retrieving his weapon. Laying it down upon the ground nearby, I then went about searching for more Urgals or even survivors, using my mind and cast it everywhere but found neither friend nor foe. Dismayed at the lack of survivors, I instead sought a few provisions of food, constantly apologising and begging forgiveness of the people who had suffered a terrible death, but knowing that both Sundav and I needed provisions, as well as Eragon, Brom and Saphira. The latter arrived almost the moment Eragon had woken up and managed to return with his horse to Brom, attending to the bleeding arm and attempting to lift him off but collapsed from the effort.

I offered silent encouragement, watching as Saphira picked Brom up with her teeth and deposited the old Rider onto her back, allowing for Eragon to strap her in before they disappeared with all haste from this sorrowful place. Once they were gone, I called Sundav to me. He was too large to enter the village itself, but even upon the outskirts his head rose above the buildings and he easily looked over me.

_Do not grieve for them, Nuanen Fethrblaka, we shall endeavour to avenge their deaths and allow their spirits to continue in peace._

"We shall bury them. All of them. Sundav, please help me dig graves outside the village." Nodding his head in understanding, Sundav began to use his massive claws to dig up the earth into massive pits, allowing me to gently lift up the bodies of those who had been cut down and place them into their cradles of the earth. When I came upon those who clung to one another, such as embracing lovers with fearful tears staining their faces, I buried them together. As much as I could, I tried to keep those who seemed to be close next to one another, such as mothers and their children, husbands and wives, brothers and sisters.

It took some time, but with half an eye kept upon my mirror to observe Brom and the others, I was not concerned for them at this moment. The Urgals were now long gone and posed no threat, though I intended to track them and attempt to learn their numbers and their purpose. Having placed every last man, woman and child into the grave, I called for the earth to rise in the Ancient Language and placed it delicately on top of them, smoothing the soil down and singing to the grass in order to encourage it to grow.

Sundav picked up stones for me to carve with magic, listing off the exact number of bodies which lay here and explained that Urgals were responsible for their deaths, and that I prayed their souls would soon rest in peace. The stone became a beautifully ornate column, the writing carved in both the Ancient Language and the common form of humans, so that most would be able to read it. With a solemn heart, I gathered a few provisions, giving a gesture of respect and asking permission before I did so then left with Sundav, following the trail of Urgals which they had left behind in order to track them.

We flew as far as we dared but did not want to stray too much a distance from Brom and the hatchlings, so we doubled back and returned to them. It was dusk by the time we saw them in the distance, the fire glowing and Brom warily keeping his eye upon his surroundings. Hushing Sundav I cast the spell so that we moved in silence and together, we approached Brom. "There you are!" His voice was quiet but there was no mistaking the concern in his tone. "I thought you had become Urgal food, where have you been?"

"Hunting those monsters, we had hoped to catch them before they strayed too far but to no avail. It was a terrible sight, Brom Holcombsson, one I never again wish to witness. How is your wound? Shall I heal it for you now?" Quickly wishing to change the subject, I propelled Brom's healing a little further forward then checked on both Saphira and Eragon. Both were sleeping peacefully and I smiled as Sundav gave Saphira a gentle nudge of his lip, causing her to give a large sigh of sleepiness as he then lay down next to her. We kept a careful eye on the both of them to ensure that they remained asleep, not wanting them to wake up and discover us. It was still too early for Eragon to learn of our existence. After all, he had not yet learned to shield his mind and were any capable magician enter his mind, our presence would immediately be discovered.

"You have brought provisions?" Nodding my head, I went over to Sundav and brought down the small bag I had gathered for the two of them. "Thank you. And thank you for your valiant rescue, I feel very foolish for having been so easily bested." Brom said to me as he reached in for a bit of slightly stale bread and bit into it after coating it with honey and butter, items I had taken from Yazuac.

"It is not your fault that your horse was forced to react as it did. Were you on the ground, you would have been nimble and swift. Were you astride your dragon, that Urgal would not have been able to even come close to harming you." I reasoned logically, resting myself slightly with closed eyes as I bathed in the warmth of the fire. "You travel to Daret?"

"Aye, it's the next closest town where we can gather supplies. It'll take us a fortnight to get there, and we have little provision as it is. These will do well for a few days, though I will not be able to explain to Eragon where they came from."

"Simply tell him a blind wandering traveller came last night, drawn in by the fire and gifted you these things in thanks for the warmth." I shrugged, giving a slight smile. "No, I do not think that will work. Perhaps just tell him you had been keeping these for an emergency, and that you had used a little magic to keep them fresh. Now that Eragon has found out his abilities, there is no sense keeping him in the dark. He will need to learn, and the Ancient Language is vast. The more words he learns, the more likely he will be able to protect himself."

"He is reckless, he will push himself too far and get himself killed, the brainless boy." Although spoken harshly, Brom's tone was softened by fatherly affection and concern for his one and only heir.

"Then teach him well and guide him." I advised softly and with understanding, knowing the difficulties Brom faced as a father. "I know that you wish to protect him, but Eragon needs to learn his limits and become aware of the true power he holds, otherwise he will not be able to control himself. Later, he will look back in fondness and gratitude that it was you who gave him his first lessons in magic and Riding, and it will bring the two of you closer." My words seemed to convince Brom, who begrudgingly agreed though he muttered under his breath that I must be weaving my Elven spells upon him.

I chuckled, reaching out and touching his shoulder in friendship. We stayed that way for several hours until the darkest part of the night had passed, whereby Brom consented to sleep and I continued the watch with Sundav, who remained lying next to Saphira as a barricade against the open winds upon the plain. They all slept soundly, and as always we both alighted and took off before dawn, leaving them to their rest but always never far out of reach, watching over them like silent guardians.

* * *

Brisingr - Fire


	19. Chapter 19

Having passed Daret with a fresh amount of supplies, Sundav and I continued to tail after Eragon and Saphira, who remained completely unaware of our presence. We continually scryed the land to guarantee relative safety for Brom's passage whilst he travelled with the hatchlings, who were now becoming more accustomed to fly. Each time I saw them, a great pride and emotion would swell within my heart as they soared upon gleaming wings.

It was not long before Brom and Eragon came across the last of the tracks the Ra'zac left behind, where they had mounted their beasts and flown off into the skies. I had heard tales of such mounts, but unfortunately Sundav and I came upon their trail too late to be able to see them. The tracks ended and it left behind no trace, for there was little way to stalk one's prey once it was in the air. For a while Eragon seemed dismayed, uncertain of how to continue but upon discovering the flask of Seithr oil and after asking a few questions, came to the realisation that the Ra'zac would have to purchase such oil from those who trade in it, and only the wealthiest jewellers could afford to buy it.

Also using Brom's knowledge of trade, they decided to head to Teirm, a port trading city in order to discover whether or not the Ra'zac had passed through, or if any information upon their home was known. Clever boy. Sundav noted how sharp Eragon's mind was growing and I was inclined to agree. Already the magic of the dragons was beginning to take hold, helping him grow more understanding and wiser than his age.

By the time we had all reached the city of Teirm, just under a week had passed. Saphira was bid to remain in the Spine and I asked the same of Sundav, though I did not particularly wish to leave him. He had become more accustomed to me appearing and disappearing again at the whims of Eragon and Brom, understanding that I needed to be close as their invisible shield, so he simply hung his head with heavy gaze as the huge black orb fixated upon me, bidding I hurry back and remain unharmed.

Giving him my love, I charged him with Saphira's protection before then wandering down into Teirm, going through the gates having stopped to give my reasons for coming to the city. I kept my story simple and gave them a false name before going through, whereby I immediately set off to locate Brom. I quickly hid my weapons from view, making them disappear under my cloak but allowed myself to lower my hood, letting my inky tresses fall free. I was in desperate need of a hot bath and a proper bed would not go amiss. Also, my clothes needed washing with soap, for they were travel worn and had only been washed in river water for a long time now.

I followed after Brom and Eragon once I had caught onto the mirror's location, following them as far as the house on the right hand side of an herbalist's shop, but in order to remain out of view, I did not follow. Lingering for a while, I observed the house and a short while later, Eragon came back outside with a bang of the door, looking mightily irked. Perhaps Brom had sent him on an errand in order to talk privately with his friend. Poor boy, he must want his part of the excitement. Eragon returned to the horses where he checked their ropes then took to stroking their necks, gazing with absent mind.

Remaining out of sight, I inched a little closer to him from behind, a natural pull of kinship for what we were drawing me closer. Suddenly, I heard Eragon speak words of the Ancient Language. Initially I was alarmed, quickly scanning our surroundings to ensure that no one overheard him before I then relaxed into calm appraisal. He did well to remember the words as well as execute them so perfectly. No doubt he is attempting to listen in on Brom's and his friend's, Jeod, conversation. A trouble maker to be certain, it will take a lot of caution to keep a watchful eye on this one. He is becoming too clever for his own good.

Keeping watch over Eragon until Brom returned with Jeod, I cast my eye over the boy's shoulder as his secret father approached, our gazes locking as I gave a knowing smirk, amused by the two of them before I then disappeared. They decided to eat out for dinner, going to a large tavern whereby I decided to amuse myself. quickly purchasing a change of clothes, I dressed myself in a simple cotton dress which hung off the shoulder with a lace up bodice, pulled back my hair with a cloth to wrap around my ears, then took myself off into the tavern.

It was easy enough to simply pick up a tray and begin working, a small enchantment here and there to make it seem to the staff and owner that I had worked here for many weeks already. I smiled and easily fell into the lively lull of the ambiance, serving drinks and food to all who demanded it, and when I approached Brom, Eragon and Jeod, I placed their drinks down. "Good ev'ning, what can I get ye?" I questioned in the accent traditional to the town, though when Brom looked around he spluttered into his drink once he caught sight of me. I grinned, unable to contain my amusement.

Eragon's eyes opened as wide as his mouth as he looked at me, though I think more because of my physical features rather than through recognition. I was a rather curious looking creature, after all, with ebony hair, milk white skin and eyes which gleamed like warmed honey, especially under the candlelight. Jeod was already requesting the types of food he wanted for the table so I noted them down in the back of my mind, holding a brief conversation with him before turning to Brom and Eragon. "Anything else I can get ye? We got plenty of food if ye wants it."

"N-No, that is all we want, thank you." Brom was giving me a hard look so I flashed him a smile and turned with a flick of my long hair, gliding away effortlessly to fetch them their food. I made certain to pile on extras, such as the vegetables and side dishes, for I knew Brom and Eragon had eaten little else but wild game until now. I brought pots of warm creamy butter and freshly made bread with jars of honey and jams, as well as perfectly roasted parsnips, potatoes and carrots with glazing, the stuffed suckling pig and sweet apples baked with cinnamon, and numerous other delights which I continually brought to the table.

"Um…my dear, this is far more than what we ordered." Jeod informed me a little awkwardly as I set down another pitcher of mead as well as a plate of sugared oatcakes.

"Don't be worrying yerself sir, it's on de 'ouse." Winking a final time, my eyes traversed across to Eragon who was flushed heavily in the face, reddened cheeks shining brightly as his eyes continued to remain wide as he stared at me. "Eat well folks, an' blessings be upon ye." With that I disappeared, going about my own business and serving if I felt like it, though constantly keeping my mind upon Brom and Eragon. This was the first chance I had been able to take of an interaction with the boy without being a suspicious character, though perhaps my ordinary face was a little too much for his youthfulness. Boys will be boys, after all, and they will balk at a pretty face, perhaps Eragon simply needs to gain experience with interacting with women.

After that evening, Brom warned me not to appear too frequently before Eragon, at least not with the same face and I responded by saying that I was only having a little fun, and that it was good that Eragon should learn of my face so that he might recognise me later and be more inclined to trust me. All the same, Brom did not appear to like being surprised, so I gently promised him not to do anything else without first warning him, and this seemed to placate him.

As it transpired, Brom's intention of searching through the shipping records was slowed by Eragon's lack of literacy ability. The poor boy was a little embarrassed to admit that he could neither read nor write, but Brom quickly waved away such notions and set about teaching him. I helped to guide Eragon where I could, watching over him from my room at the tavern where I often took long, hot baths with various scented oils or lay on the comfortable bed, wandering into his dreams in order to impart some of my knowledge with him. I always wore a simple white dress of flowing silk whenever I visited his dreams, smiling at him in greeting before then giving him a dream where he could continue to practice learning his letters with my hand to guide him and a soft voice to assist his reading. The beauty of dreams was that it was possible to live an entire lifetime within one, yet only one night had passed, and each morning Eragon would awake, he would forget my face but remember our lessons, helping him progress much faster.

When the night came that Eragon, Brom and Jeod were to search for the shipping records within the central castle, I was there with them disguised and hidden among the shadows. I watched over them all, listening for trouble however when the guard was relieved of his duty, I heard him inform his replacement that Eragon and the others were still inside. Hastening towards the rooftop, I slipped through the shadows unseen, taking a leap and calling for the air to help me rise so that I was a little closer to Brom so that when I used the mirror, the signal would be a little clearer.

I enchanted it to vibrate softly, the agreed upon signal that he was in danger of being discovered, however just as I listened to Eragon warn the others about the guards approaching, I saw a shadow flit away. Immediately I grasped for it with my mind, suspecting it to be an enemy however when I came face to face with large, gleaming eyes and a feline body, I froze in surprise. "A cat?" I murmured, not quite believing myself.

_Hmph, not just any old cat, I am a werecat! Stupid hybrid. _Several things shocked me all at once. One, the fact that this was a werecat, a feline race who were extremely secretive and often isolated themselves away from humans. Second, that the werecat was aware of the fact that I was indeed a hybrid, part human part Elf, and third, why had it been watching Eragon and the others just now? _There is no need to be frightened, I am not here to cause trouble for you, I do not feel like causing mischief at this moment. _Flicking his tail lazily at me, the cat continued to observe me with intense gaze.

_What is your name, honourable werecat? I apologise for seizing you so suddenly, it was the height of rudeness. _I apologised formally and twisted my fingers over my heart to bow my head, giving the traditional greetings of the Elves which appeared to please the werecat, for he began to purr as we sat down in the shadows. I could hear Brom usher Eragon and Jeod outside and lock the door and the soldiers bought their rouse of being lost, so I did not cast them any concern for the moment.

_I am Solembum._

_And I am Anurin. _Reaching out my hand I offered my fingers for Solembum to sniff, knowing that werecats liked getting to know a person's scent and that it was polite to offer. _Thank you for giving the warning to Eragon, it was most gracious of you._

_Yes, it was. In any case, I am bored now and hungry. I think I shall go chase some mice. _With a final flick of his tail which brushed against my hand, Solembum stalked away then disappeared into the night. Somewhat in a daze, I gazed after him for a time before exhaling. This place was a strange one, who would have thought that of all the places, this would be one where a werecat would choose to conceal himself?

An oddity indeed. If I come across him again, I shall be certain to ask a few more questions, however for now I wish to go to sleep. In any case, if I were to go around talking to stray cats, it may transpire that I be the one who looks to be odd.


	20. Chapter 20

After leaving Teirm I had rushed back to Sundav and immediately flung my arms against his scaled chest, relaxing the moment I felt his warm heartbeat and the large swell as he inhaled my scent. _Nuanen Fethrblaka, I have missed you. The sooner we can travel openly together, the better, for I dislike having you gone by my side._

"I have missed you too my love. Come now, we must continue after Brom and the hatchlings. They have a few hours over us, but it will not matter once we are in the skies." Climbing nimbly up to my saddle I quickly strapped in my legs with practiced fingers even as Sundav turned himself around and launched himself into the sky, my enchantment meaning that he never made a sound or caused the earth to tremble. It was only when his wings brushed against the trees did they quiver and shake. We flew into the skies and up above the clouds where the true sense of freedom unbound our hearts as they wove tightly together.

We travelled for a few days in peace and quiet, Sundav and I playing games with one another or speaking riddles for the other to solve in order to pass the time. I was quite enjoying myself on this journey, but things did not stay peaceful forever. Before long, Eragon had found himself some more trouble. The young Rider was bold and seemingly fearless, but he was not wise and a rather reckless youth. Having caught sight of Urgal tracks, he and Brom quickly sought to escape with Saphira, Brom giving me a warning that they were being pursued which prompted Sundav to hurry his slow gliding to a quickened haste in order to reach them.

Saphira and Eragon were flying, however the two of them soon landed in order to face the Urgals who had nearly caught up with Brom in a valiant attempt to save him, however as I watched over the two of them with my scrying in the mirror, Eragon fainted from having hurled all twelve of the Urgals backwards, leaving Saphira to defend him from those who recovered and fly away with him. _Sundav, Saphira is gone now. Land and we shall take care of the others._

_It would be my pleasure. _The low snarl caused my spine to tingle and my stomach to clench in anticipation as I drew my sword and together, we landed upon the ground without so much as a tremor. I jumped down in one fluid motion, landing lightly upon my feet and quickly rushed towards the groaning Urgals as they began to rise. Swiftly I dispatched of them, using both words and my sword to ensure all twelve were dead before burying their remains in order to keep them from being found. _There are more of them, Rin. Do we hunt?_

"Yes Sundav. Good hunting to you, let us ensure that none escape us." Casting an enchantment to ensure that he was completely hidden from view, merging into his surroundings, I felt rather than saw him rise up into the air as I took off on foot, the two of us intending to deal with the rest of the Urgals whilst Brom and Saphira looked after Eragon. I kept my mirror constantly to hand, hunting down the Urgals as they came hunting for us, however they were no match against my magic, not even the largest of them.

I used the forest and shadows to my advantage, climbing the trees and dropping down from above in order to kill them quickly and quietly before they could bellow or sound their horns to warn the others. Whilst I cleaved through them with my Rider's short sword, Sundav devoured them with a single snap of his jaw, ripping them easily in half though he tried not to swallow them, telling me the horns were difficult to digest. Brom and Saphira also hunted the Urgals once it was certain Eragon would survive, so whilst they were gone I quickly stole into the camp and healed the broken wrist Brom had mentioned to me, turning it into a slight sprain and ensured the bandages were properly bound.

_The boy will get himself killed unless he is taught some sense. All this training and learning will do him no good if he dies from stupidity. _Sundav exhaled deeply, releasing a puff of smoke from his nostrils as the two of us watched over Eragon as he slept.

"We were both young and foolish once as well, my love, though it was many moons ago. It is unfair Eragon be made to grow up so quickly, so we must be the ones to bear the responsibility. Any failures or mistakes made are due to our lack of guidance, he will learn." I nodded my head confidently, brushing aside Eragon's soft brown hair. "Just give him time." Singing a lullaby in the Ancient Language, I soothed Eragon's pain and helped his strength return so that he would recover quickly, leaving him in a gorgeous state of serenity before I then stole away into the night with Sundav, sensing that he was beginning to awaken.

Of course, Brom's wrath had been extreme when he and Saphira returned from their hunt. Although Sundav and I had destroyed most of the Urgals, some were slain by Saphira and Brom but apparently, three had escaped. Wordlessly I nodded to Sundav and he took off in order to find them if he could and ensure their silence as I observed from a safe distance. I continued to listen, watching as Eragon almost pouted in irritation at being scolded before then meekly apologising for his actions, though Brom remained furious.

The love of a father generates the greatest rage when their child is in danger, and this was what I bore witness to as Brom continued to be angry at Eragon for several days as they travelled, though eventually it calmed and their usual routine resumed. I was impressed with Eragon's progress with the sword, even managing to best Brom one evening before they had barely even begun their sparring. It was then that Sundav retuned to me, informing me that all but one were properly dealt with, and only because the Urgal had run so far that Sundav did not feel comfortable flying across country to catch it, not when he was alone and had left me unprotected.

"It is a shame we could not catch them all, but I am glad you came back. For all we knew, it may have been a trap. Did anyone see you?"

_No, your wards continue to hold. Whenever someone might see me, all they saw was a fast moving cloud. This meant I had to fly with the wind, but it travelled in my favour for the most part. Has anything else happened since my absence? _Shaking my head, I opened my mind to Sundav so that he could watch my memory of Eragon besting Brom, making him chuckle richly in my mind. _The hatchling is beginning to best his sire._

Our journey continued, and when eventually we came to Dras-Leona, I was glad for another interval where I could receive hot baths and some properly cooked food. Once more I went into the city and kept a close eye on Brom and Eragon. For the first day after a good night's sleep, they went about their day separately collecting information. Deciding that Brom was far more experienced and was less likely to need my help, I followed after Eragon.

This time I posed myself as a wealthy noblewoman, dressing in a gown of black with silver and gold trimmings, my black curled hair twisted on top of my head with some ornamentation or other with a black veil to cover my hair and shoulders. I was not overly enthralled by my appearance, however I did earn more than one long stare as I walked elegantly forwards, my knives hidden under my skirts though I had regrettably been forced to leave my sword with Sundav. I could not risk it being discovered. The daggers would keep me safe enough, and the stones held enough stored power for a considerable boost of energy should I need it, though I intended to remain as discreet as possible.

Eragon had managed to gather some decent information on his own as I perused the stalls, pretending to be shopping for trinkets and such. Some of the craftsmanship was exquisite, but I was not here to buy things. All in all it was a rather uneventful day, but in the evening Brom managed to contact me secretly using our mirrors, giving me all the information he and Eragon had discovered concerning the oil and the Ra'zac, who they believed were located in Helgrind.

"It is a fitting place for them. Tread with care, Brom. That place is not somewhere anyone would choose to go lightly, and no matter how skilled a warrior may be, I do not think even their mettle would remain firm against those black cliffs." I murmured to him softly before bidding him goodnight. I slept lightly and once more continued trailing after Eragon in the morning, who had been given some coin by Brom and permission to explore the city, so long as he did it quietly.

Unfortunately for Eragon, he stumbled across the slave market, a place which made my skin crawl and my eyebrows twitch with disgust. I observed Eragon's reaction and was satisfied that he felt similarly, seeing the evident distaste crawling upon his features. He made to raise his hand and cast out his magic, but before I had even began to launch my mind towards him, he stopped and checked himself. Smartly lowering his hand down, I was relieved to see that he was learning to think and not act upon impulse. Still, I felt the same way he did and although I could not use magic to free these poor slaves, I may yet be able to free them.

I began to stride forwards with powerful steps, I breezed past Eragon who once more caught sight of me briefly and stopped to stare. A child was being dragged onto the stage, mewling like a kitten as her mother sobbed and pleaded, causing my anger to rise further. The auctioneer began to barter for the child's life, selling her like she were no more than cattle and to my disgust, many a man lifted their hand to make an offer.

I would not stand for this. Slavery was abolished during the time of the Riders, and now such festering evilness has been allowed to creep back into the world like a fungus. This I shall not tolerate, I am a Rider, and I shall fix what I can. "I will buy them all." My voice carried with a powerful ring and behind me, I sensed Eragon frown with slight recognition. Gasps and murmurs began to ripple as the crowds peeled back to reveal me standing with my shoulders lifted high, my gaze hard but my face relaxed, taking up the air of one who was superior to the masses. "I shall buy all the slaves you have to offer, and I shall do so for ten thousand crowns."

Again another twitter of voices relayed their surprise, the auctioneer stammering at me as the weeping girl continued to stand with tears in her eyes. Although I knew for certain I did not have ten thousand crowns, I knew that I simply could not leave here without freeing those slaves. The auctioneer requested a moment to confer with the sellers before quickly disappearing behind the stage. My sharp sense of hearing caught them whispering quickly with one another, calculating what they roughly expected to earn from each slave and then combining the sum together.

It was then demanded that I show proof of how I was going to pay for such a vast amount, so with an accommodating smile I walked forwards and reached into my purse pouch, drawing out a large diamond, as pure and flawless as possible. My magic surrounded it, though none could sense it, and therefore none knew that in actual fact it was just a random rock I had picked up beforehand for emergencies such as this. Handing it over, it was inspected for its value and the auctioneer declared it to not only be authentic but valued at far more than ten thousand crowns. "All the same, take it and let me have them all. I am in need of fresh stock and I need them quickly."

The disturbance I caused continued to startle the sellers, all of them glancing between one another before one declared that they were not all in business together, and that he did not trust the others to divide the cut of the diamond fairly. "Oh? In that case, I shall give you each your piece." Drawing our more valuable gemstones, the greedy eyes of the sellers quickly drew them to their chests to hoard their precious new gems, glaring warily at one another as gradually, all the slaves were brought forwards. Declaring that I had no need for them as of yet, I ordered that they be taken to a warehouse to be stored until I had made the necessary preparations to travel with them.

Having shown my vast wealth, the sellers were more than happy to accommodate, so the slaves were all taken away and I watched as the mother swiftly snatched up her child, sobbing and miserable as they all believed their fates to be sealed. Some questions were asked, including my family name and where I hailed from, so I simply gave a cold glare to the men who dared try to woo me into sweetness. "Do you dare to delve into my business? You have been paid, and they are now property. Be gone with you all, our business is concluded. Hand me their documents, I am in a hurry." Not wanting to incur my wrath or take the chance I would change my mind, I received all of the legal documentation detailing the slaves by name, age, ethnicity, origin and condition.

Wrinkling my nose in secret I turned to walk away, the crowds having already dispersed, I began to walk away in order to begin buying what I would need. I had hardly made it three feet to the market before I was suddenly faced with a seething young Rider by the name of Eragon, catching me by surprise. "Do you not feel any shame? These are people you are buying and selling in, humans who feel fear and misery just as we do. This practice is shameful! _You _should feel ashamed." Eragon spat towards me and it took me a moment to gather my wits. I softened, not wishing to anger him further.

"You believe I bought those slaves for my own benefit? Come young man, are you truly so shallow that you do not see beyond the surface?" I questioned him, accusing him to pause and frown in confusion, bewildered by my cryptic statement. "I said what I needed to in order to secure those people for myself, so that I may do with them what I will. Now that they are mine, I can choose to set them free if I wish, all that needs doing is to return these papers to their rightful owners and send them on their way." Lifting the papers in my hand to show him, I then tucked them securely under my arm whilst Eragon continued to frown.

"So…you intend to free them?"

"Well, I cannot do so yet. After all, they are still chained up and have no provisions, but since this is a large city, I believe it will be easy enough to give them what they need in order to survive out beyond the city walls." Casting my eye over Eragon, I noted how he had grown several inches this last month and that his hair was beginning to reach the lobes of his ears. "Since you seem to be such a righteous young fellow, why don't you come with me for a turn? I could use the help, and these streets can be dangerous. I would feel better for having someone with me."

"Oh…um…of course." Stammering, Eragon fell back into a slight trance as he watched me, now seeming to puzzle on where he recognised me from. A distant memory constantly just out of his reach, I felt a little sorry for having to trick him this way, but I was glad to be able to have his company now. Eragon faithfully stayed by my side and assisted me in purchasing food, clothing and various provisions, all of which I sent to the same warehouse the slaves were being kept, as well as ordering several basins of soap and water to be sent, declaring loudly that I would not have filthy slaves smelling of death under my ownership, and this seemed to continue a convincing rouse.

By the time we reached the warehouse itself, it was drawing nearer to late afternoon and when I arrived, I was shocked to see all of the slaves fully naked, their clothes having been stripped from them and burned. "What insolence is this?! You there, explain yourselves immediately! Why is my property left to catch their deaths from cold?!" Thundering in rage, the two guards who were watching over the slaves jumped in surprise and quickly began to babble in answer.

"M-My lady, the orders were given that they were to wash themselves. We believed it was implied that their clothes, which were filthy mind you, were to be removed and burned to keep them clean." Although I could not argue with the logic, I raged at them further that if any were to become sick or die from any illness they may yet receive, I would have it upon their heads.

"Enough said, you may go now. I shall take it from here."

"But…my lady…what if they were to…?" The sharp glare from my heated gaze silenced any further protest. No doubt they assumed that were they to leave, the slaves would rise up and attempt to flee. In any case, I simply wanted them out of sight, so once they had swung the door shut behind them, I turned and softened my gaze to the cowering slaves who were covering themselves as best they could, ashamed and humiliated.

"You all have my _deepest _and most heartfelt apologies for your treatment, but I can assure you, there is no more need to fear. Come, these clothes are for you all to wear. Please, garb yourselves and be warm. Do not be shy." None dared move, staring at me with distrust and some with abhorrence, so with a kind smile I whispered in the Ancient Language, promising them that I meant them no harm before then picking up a blanket, approached the nearest slave and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Deep charcoal eyes stared back at me and as I observed the dark skin, I wondered if he was from Surda or was a member of the wandering tribes. "Please." I whispered softly, looking directly at him. "Do not fear me." He rose up to his feet, blanket covering his nudity whereby he looked at me with a deep frown, asserting whether or not I was truthful to my word before gradually, his face softened. He turned his head and spoke his own tongue, causing some of the slaves who were of his own kind to nod their heads and stand up, hurrying to gather clothing and rushed to dress themselves.

Once one had gone, the others soon followed. Turning to Eragon I walked over to him and tenderly touched his arm, awakening him from the horrified stare he was wearing. "I apologise that you witnessed this, however, could I dare to ask that you help me now? The provisions need to be handed out, and they will feel comforted if you put down your bow and assist them." Nodding his head silently, Eragon put aside his bow and quickly grasped a handful of clothes, going into the fray and began to hand out shirts, trousers and dresses.

The women and children were now crying, but this time for joy. They thanked me in every tongue they knew and I answered in kind, my extensive knowledge in languages surprising them initially before they then continued, glad that I could understand their gratitude. New shoes were also given out and I sought to ensure that they all fit, using a secret bit of magic here and there until finally, everyone was fully dressed and no longer exposed to the cruel elements.

Some of the men and stronger women who had held their head high began to help Eragon and I as we delivered a fair and equal share of the provisions to each and every one of them, ensuring all had the same amount, including the children, and as each slave told me their name, I returned to them their paper of ownership, gave them my blessing then sent them on their way. I had already spoken quick spells and placed wards over them that they may leave the city unhindered and prayed they would find better lives for themselves, and I was glad I had been able to do this small thing in a large world of corruption.

"I do not understand something." Eragon admitted to me as the last of the now freed slaves went, then quickly went on their way. "You giving those valuable gems will not help the slaves of tomorrow. If anything, you have merely funded the next train of slaves to come through this city, and they will profit more." Wise words, but I had been prepared for that, had I not?

"They were not real." I murmured softly, looking around the bare and empty warehouse one last time before beginning to walk away. Startled, Eragon blinked before quickly chasing after me, demanding to know what I meant. "I have a friend who is a spellcaster, they enchanted simple stones to look as precious as diamonds and rubies. The spells will wear off the moment those sellers attempt to trade the stones for coin, and they will be nothing more than plain rocks." Eragon stared at me for a good long while before finally releasing a heartfelt laugh, beaming from ear to ear.

"My lady, you are clever to have deceived them! Not only did they lose all of their wares, but they did not profit one coin!" The sentiment amused Eragon greatly and I was pleased he was happy with the result, however I knew that spending too much time with him would possibly endanger him, so with a soft word, I placed a few real coins into his hand with a warm smile upon my lips.

"Go no, my dearest, and remember to do good wherever you go. A heart full of light will carry you to the skies, and I have no doubt one as pure as you will soar upon wide stretched wings." Blinking at my words, I rose up and kissed Eragon upon the cheek, chasing away all thoughts to the memory of similarly spoken words years ago and instead blushed heavily. I turned to leave, walking a few steps away before his voice called out to me.

"How do I know these coins are real?" This time I laughed, turning my head to cast a grin back at the young boy who continued to stand rooted to the spot.

"You will not, until at least you attempt to trade with them. Fare thee well, dearest."


	21. Chapter 21

The moment I was out of sight I swiftly changed my attire, sliding the gown from my body and began to dress myself in my more comfortable travelling garb. As I smoothed off the sleeve of the left arm, my eyes fell upon the white star mark which adorned the crest of my shoulder, the prongs pointing outwards as it almost shone under the dusky gleam of late light. I smiled and brushed my fingers against it, noting with a sad twist of my heart that this was one of the few connections I had left of my mother, and her dragon Eviren. This mark signified that Sundav's mother had touched me when I had been born, it were as if she had emblazed the touch onto my skin and I was proud to carry it forever.

No sooner had I dressed that I received the sense that Eragon was in danger, the wards I had placed around him alerting me to his predicament. Immediately I was running, cursing softly as I wished I had forewent caution and brought Celöbra with me, for at least I could trust that the blade would cut through most things. My inhuman speed allowed me to pass quickly and unseen all the way to the cathedral where I could sense Eragon within, only to find a hoard of soldiers outside and the ominous presence of the two Ra'zac.

Had they found him? Would they kill him? Impossible, how could I be so foolish? I should never have turned my back on Eragon, I should have stayed with him, escorted him back to Brom, I should not have left his side! With a hissed curse I sent an alarm to Brom through the mirror to warn him of what was transpiring and quickly moved around the cathedral, honing in on Eragon's location as he continued to move through the cathedral and towards the gardens. Good, good boy Eragon, keep on running.

Using the shadows to bend them around me I climbed up onto the wall then crouched as still as a statue, remaining unseen by those who did not focus properly, and since the Ra'zac were focused upon Eragon, they did not think to look for any assistance which might come for him. Eragon burst out into the gardens and continued to run, rushing for the wall whereby he cast himself upon it, intending to try and jump over it.

His fingertips scraped against the stone and clung on for dear life, causing him to grunt in pain as the Ra'zac pushed their way out into the open, hissing obscenely and cocking their heads from side to side, prowling like hunters searching for their wounded prey. Narrowing my eyes I whispered a few words and caused a stone to scuttle across the paved path, causing both Ra'zac to immediately turn and rush towards the sound, away from Eragon.

Now turning to the trouble-finder, I whispered a few more words which gave him the little boost he needed to climb over the wall and drop the other side. A nervous sweat gleamed upon my brow as I exhaled with relief, jumping down and darting after him with my cloak billowing, pulling a black scarf up over my face as to obscure my lower features from view. Quite cleverly, Eragon chose to run for the busy market and dove under a parked wagon in order to hide, though I could still sense him trembling in fear.

Wise to hide, but it is wiser to continue running, young one. The Ra'zac may yet catch your scent. Concerned for Eragon's safely, I cast out my mind to ensure that the Ra'zac had not yet pursued, then turned back to Eragon who now rolled out from underneath the wagon and took off running for the inn at which he and Brom were staying. I could not urge him to move fast enough, keeping close enough that I could save him swiftly but far enough that he did not notice that I was following him. Once Brom was with him and the horses, I overtook them in order to help clear their path to the gate so that they could escape.

My voice chanted underneath the hum of the ground, guiding people out of their way and blocking the path for the guards, causing things to topple onto them or move underneath their feet, creating general mayhem as I then cast my mind out to Sundav. _Sundav! The Ra'zac are here and found Eragon, he and Brom are attempting to escape and I am clearing the path for them, be ready to fly when I reach you!_

_Be careful, dear Rin! _Sundav called back to me with heavy worry wrought in his tone. Drawing in a breath I turned my attention to the gate and the long rows of pike men holding fast and blocking the way as both Eragon and Brom came clattering forwards on their horses. I saw them race past and my eye caught Brom's for a brief moment, my gaze steady and with a single nod, I then looked towards the gates. Using my speed and cloaking myself to be unseen, I ran just behind the horses, easily keeping pace and as both Brom and Eragon used their magic, I powered my energy into them so that neither would feel any strain or be weakened from the effort.

As all three of us charged out under the gate, I quickly broke off and ran all the way to Sundav who was waiting for me a small distance away from where Saphira had been waiting for Eragon. I hushed him instantly with soft words of reassurance as I dropped my façade, promising him that I was alright and quickly kissed his nose. "We must follow them and cover their tracks. I'll cast the spell on us to make us as light as a feather so that we do not leave footprints. If it were going to rain I would not bother, but the winds are strong and they will not be able to continue flying for long. Saphira will have to land and run with them."

_Do you think the Ra'zac will follow? They are night hunters, and are far stronger than either Brom or Eragon alone. Together they pose a threat, unless the hatchling can breathe fire and devour them. _Sundav questioned as I mounted up whilst continually chanting, placing the wards upon us and took off into the skies with him. We attempted to fly directly after Saphira, Eragon and Brom, however a rogue wind suddenly blew us off course, rising from out of nowhere and Sundav had to ride it out in order to keep his great wings from snapping under the strain. I did all I could to ease his flight, chanting into the wind however by the time we had correct our course and located the tracks of the others, we were too late.

When we landed and I cast a werelight into the air, we discovered signs of a struggle upon the ground. Eragon seemed to have fallen first, and then Brom. Saphira had given a good fight in order to protect them both, however from the stench in the air and the markings on the ground, my best guess gathered the Ra'zac had moved far faster than I had anticipated. "No!" I howled into the skies, torment wracking at my heart as I bellowed my wrath until it was spent. "We must find them, Sundav. We cannot fail them now!"

_Peace, dear Rin, we shall save them. Remain calm and think clearly, do not lose your composure now. _Sundav guided, allowing his own vast mind to wash over mine and help to quell my concerns. Once I had recovered my breath, I immediately grasped my mirror and used it to draw upon Brom's location. Instantly I turned, facing the direction and quickly judged the distance.

"I shall run and you follow, Sundav. The winds are too strong to fly and using magic will only drain us both. It will be faster if I run." Sundav snarled and bid I run and bring pain and death to those who would dare hurt the hatchlings and the old one, Brom. Running faster than I believed possible, I leaped to allow the wind to carry me when it allowed, feet barely touching the earth as I almost flew after Brom and Eragon.

Casting myself forwards, I crossed the land until I neared the place where the Ra'zac had made camp, only to hear the hissing of arrows as they flew through the air and then the dull thud of struck flesh. The Ra'zac released painful cries, their tongues flickering within their mouths as the arrows continued to protrude from their bodies until they chose to flee. Directly towards me. One kicked Eragon as they passed and the other, with a quick movement of their hand, flung a knife towards him.

Brom moved even faster than I could have been capable, a wordless cry passing into the air as he flung himself in front of Eragon and took the blade into his back before I had even been able to utter a single word. Rage filled my bones and in my mind, I heard Sundav roar with equal fury. Drawing both of my mother's daggers from their sheathes I lunged for the Ra'zac who were shocked to see me suddenly emerge from the shadows, my face deadly and unforgiving as I sliced one across the belly and turned upon the ball of one foot, spiralling effortlessly to stab the other in the back, just as they had done to Brom.

I did not tarry to ensure their death, for I knew both Brom and Eragon could be in serious danger, and there was another stranger present to worry for. I rushed to them both, crying out their names fearfully and as Eragon slipped into unconsciousness I grasped his face and placed my hand upon Brom's back, calling out in the Ancient Language. I pulled the dagger free and cast it aside, weaving my spells in order to knit together Brom's injury, however I could tell that there was something deadly wrong.

He was not responding as he ought, and as I continued to attempt to heal them both, I realised that they had both been drugged by something which caused them to remain unconscious. _Sundav, leave the road immediately and stay hidden! Do not approach us, I shall explain my presence here but you cannot be noticed by the Ra'zac._

_The wind carried their scent to me and I have already disappeared. They will see nothing more than a hill when they look upon me, if they should. Take care when healing them, dear Rin, you do not know what poison lies in their blood. _Desperately attempting to remain calm, I did all I could to heal their injuries before laying them down, sucking in deep breaths before then casting a powerful light into the air. Immediately my eyes fell upon the stranger who had come to the aid of Brom and Eragon, an archer dressed in travel worn clothing, was staring at me.

My hair rose and fell upon the wind as my golden eyes burned into him, the white werelight shining upon my skin as I held both my daggers aloft ready to fight and defend. Keeping a wary eye upon him, my eyes then turned to Saphira who was snarling and attempting to break free, chained in the most degrading manner. How dare they muzzle a great dragon? I should have killed them! "Dragon." I spoke calmly, my voice melodic and smooth before I then spoke to her in the Ancient Language, informing her that I was an Elf with the power to help and I intended no harm to her, her Rider or their companion, before then offering to take off her chains. "With your permission, of course."

Saphira narrowed a sapphire eye at me before nodding her consent. Still keeping my eyes locked upon the archer, I spoke quick words and within moments, the chains fell away and for good measure, I caused for the muzzle to disintegrate into nothing. Now freed, Saphira sprang forwards and I had to dart out of the way as she leaped to stand over Eragon and Brom, spreading her wings and snarling at the both of us warily, ready to protect both from any harm, though she did not seem overly threatened by my presence.

"Now for you, who are you? What is your purpose here?" I demanded, but before the archer could answer, Saphira spoke in my mind.

_I could very well ask you the same question, Elf. How be it you come to be here? I do not believe it is a coincidence that you happen to be nearby when our fate appeared dire, how do I know that I can trust your word? I have been told that the Elves were masters at using words as trickery, so state your purpose here! _She gave a sharp snarl, baring her many teeth which gleamed with slick saliva.

"Peace, Bjartskular. I do not intend any trickery or falsehoods upon you. I am a friend of Brom the Bard, the storyteller, and I have been tracking him for some time now. It is my honour to be in your presence, and I promise I am your friend. Please, await until Brom awakens and then he can affirm what I say." This seemed to satisfy Saphira for the time being, so now our attention turned to the archer, who appeared to not know who to look at. The Elf or the dragon. "My questions remain the same, archer. Answer them, if you wish for us to decide your fate."

"I am Murtagh. I have been tracking the Ra'zac." Sensing that Eragon was about to wake, my gaze flickered towards him with concern. The moment I tried to move closer, however, Saphira snarled in warning.

"I only mean to remove his bonds. Will you please allow me, Bjartskular?" Although watching me very closely, Saphira allowed me to speak a word and break Eragon's bonds and then with another, I relit the fire so that it burned warmly, taking a deep breath and lowering my weapons. "Peace be between the three of us this night, for I feel that we are allies in the making. My name is Anurin, and I come in friendliness." Saphira was looking at me very closely, even going so far as to stretch her neck towards me and sniff at my scent.

_You smell familiar, and I recognise your voice somewhat. Have we met before?_

"Perhaps in a dream." I answered cryptically, giving a gentle smile before then glancing once more to Murtagh. His dark gaze was like coals lit by the flame's embers, burning intensely as they bore into me. I remained calm and aloof, tilting my head slightly to regard him before setting myself to tending Brom properly. I received permission from Saphira and drew him closer to the fire, using blankets to make him a bed carefully lay him upon his front, turning his head to the side away from the fire so that it would not burn then saw to his back, lifting the shirt upwards so I could inspect where the wound had been. It was at this moment that Eragon began to awaken from the drugged slumber. Seeing him come to, I released the small breath I had been holding and visibly relaxed.

For a moment Eragon seemed confused, but when he not only saw one but two strangers at the fire, his eyes widened and stared at us both, but his eyes lingered longer on me. "I recognise you." He slurred slightly, frowning as he attempted to grasp at his memories.

"Do not attempt to push yourself, my dearest, whatever affliction brought upon you by the Ra'zac is yet unknown to me and I cannot heal what I do not know. Be still and rest easy, your dragon is here to protect you." I told him softly, leaving Brom momentarily to bring water to Eragon who drank eagerly. Saphira relaxed a little, allowing her wings to droop so that she was not so erect and I gave her a bow of respect before I then returned to Brom, attempting to glean why he was not waking up as Eragon had.

"Who are you?" The question was perhaps directed at both of us, but since I was concentrating, I allowed Murtagh to answer on his own.

"Murtagh." The low voice was rather smooth and mature, especially for his age. From what I could gather, he cannot have been more than eighteen at most. His dark hair hung in longish tresses, his features slightly withdrawn and almost twinging with pain, as if he carried many sorrows upon his heart. I have lived long enough to recognise a face of pain.

"Why did you help us, Murtagh?"

"You are not the only enemies the Ra'zac have. I was tracking them."

"You know who they are?" Murtagh nodded his head, eyes flickering towards me as I continued my treatment, though I remained constantly aware of each look I was afforded, by both Eragon and Murtagh. They were both watching as I tended to Brom and it was only a little while later that Eragon tentatively spoke again. "How is he? Will he live?"

"I have healed his wound, but still he does not wake. I suspect poison is involved, and that mixed with the drug has caused a deep sleep. For one with a pained and troubled heart, it is difficult to tempt them to waken again once they fall into the realm of dreams." Frowning carefully, I touched the skin of Brom's back once more, sensing with my magic for the poisonous toxins which were beginning to spread through his body. "Bring me the blade that struck him, if you will."

Eragon immediately complied, leaping to his feet however the moment he had grasped the hilt of the knife, he suddenly exclaimed with surprise and reached for his ribs. "I do not hurt, but I was certain the Ra'zac struck me…did you do this?"

"It does not bode well to continue riding with broken ribs, young one. I healed you of your ailments, but you are strong and hardy. There was no need for me to worry so much for you." Giving a reassuring smile I took the knife he extended towards me and inspected the blade closely, smelling the foul ichor and closely observing it. "No good, the blood obscures too much of the original coating, and I dare not taste it."

_Is there nothing you can do, wise one? _Saphira had now adopted a far more gentle and respectful tone, so I gave her my word I would do all within my power to keep Brom alive. I started to sing in the Ancient Language, running my glowing hands up and down Brom's body to purify him to the best of my ability, and even when I was certain the poison and drug had been eradicated, there remained something very wrong with his mind. He continued to refuse to wake up.

"We shall have to wait until morning to see if he fares better. Mayhap he will awaken and all will be well. I can assure you this, young Rider, there will be no death tonight." Touching my head I gave a soft sigh. Having run so fast and so far, all the way from Dras-Leona, as well as the rush of fear and the use of magic had my head spinning. I was not drained of energy, simply exhausted emotionally.

"Are you weary?" Both Eragon and Murtagh questioned me at the same time, concern lacing their voices and I heard Saphira chuckle in my mind as she allowed herself to lay down, crossing her front legs over the other. "You must need food, I shall make soup." Getting up, Murtagh hurriedly busied himself even though I attempted to graciously protest.

"We should not tarry long, the Ra'zac will return soon enough and this time, I doubt they will accept an ambush as tolerable. They will come seeking blood and revenge for the way you bested them so effortlessly." I noted, causing Murtagh to glance my way but just as quickly turn his head.

"It was nothing, I simply wanted to drive them off. Had I known you were coming, I would not have driven them in your direction."

"It is of little consequence, they are gone, but my statement remains the same. We cannot linger." Eragon politely asked if Brom was able to travel in his condition, to which I answered that it was best if he was moved with the utmost care and as little strain as possible was placed upon him, but that he was able to travel.

"Should we make a litter?" Musing for a moment, I rose to my feet and walked over to two trees, greeting them in the ancient language before singing two strong lengths of wood out of their bark, holding my hands out and once they were finished, carried them back over to Eragon and Saphira whilst Murtagh continued to quickly cook a soup. "How…how did you do that?"

"Elves can do many things, my dearest, and I would be glad to share some of our secrets with a Shur'tugal, but for now, let us focus upon escaping." Reverently falling silent, Eragon assisted me in using the blanket to lash onto the two poles of wood I had sung from the trees, securing them with my magic before we then placed Brom upon it. We left him to rest, but before I could suggest that Eragon check to make certain that Saphira had not been injured, Murtagh approached me with a bowl of food.

"It is not much, but it should warm you. Eragon, I have some here for you." A little bashfully Murtagh held out the bowl, waiting for me to take it. Lifting it from his hand, I nodded my head to him.

"You have my thanks, Murtagh." Something about Murtagh made me curious, observing that he was a strange character to suddenly appear as if from within the shadows. A certain darkness seemed to shift around him, but was yet to penetrate. Although I sensed a sweet natured and pure heart, much like Eragon's, there was much more than I was yet unaware of. I would have to watch him very closely in place of Brom whilst he slept, but once he woke, I intended to have a very long discussion about that old Rider's foolishness and a great many other things.


	22. Chapter 22

As it transpired, the archer Murtagh had made the decision to follow us. I was slightly dismayed, as I had not expected another addition to the group and since it had fallen upon me to keep a close eye upon Eragon whilst Brom remained in his chronic sleep, I felt uneasy at a stranger within our midst. Eragon had initially suggested that Murtagh ride as far away from him and Saphira as possible to save himself from being placed in danger, but had insisted upon coming on account of wanting to continue hunting down the Ra'zac. On the other hand, Eragon had practically begged me to remain with him, wanting to ask me questions about the Riders, the Ancient Language and a great deal more. Saphira continually brushed against my mind with curiosity, constantly puzzling over the familiarity of my presence but I continued to keep certain sections of my mind closed off in order to keep many things private and secret.

_Sundav, I am sorry my love, but it appears that I must stay with Eragon for the time being. Are you safe? Where are you? Shall I return to you?_

_Do not worry, Nuanen Fethrblaka, I am safe and well hidden. I shall continue as before, flying just behind you and will come to your aid should danger arise. It is best that you stay with the hatchlings since the old one is not waking from his slumber, he would want you by their side. _Sundav sent me an image of his location and I was pleased to discover that it was not too far away, so in return I sent him waves of love and gratitude, telling him that I missed his closeness already and promised I would endeavour to return to him as often as I was able.

"Wait." I spoke as both Eragon and Murtagh mounted their horses, Saphira having already risen into the sky with Brom in his litter, and Eragon holding the white horse's reins for me. "We will leave tracks if we ride and the Ra'zac are excellent night stalkers. Allow me to place wards upon all of us which will ensure no trace of us is left behind."

"How is such a thing possible?" Eagerly wanting to know, Eragon seemed to brighten, so with a smile I explained that I cast spells upon our feet and legs to make them glide over earth, rock and grass to never leave behind a single footprint or disturbed blade. It was somewhat difficult to explain exactly, but it more or less meant that we became weightless, yet grounded. "Show me, please!" Obliging, I chanted the spell slowly so that Eragon could learn, and sure enough when he walked his horse forwards, no trace remained.

He was enthralled by the magic and began to ask me more questions as I went over to Murtagh and asked his permission to do the same. He granted it with a gentle smile, the expression lightening his features and easing the sharp lines of his face, causing his eyes to look warmer also. He was a handsome young man, by all accounts, though in a rather striking fashion. Once all of our legs and the horses were warded, I leaped onto Snowfire and gathered up the reins, bringing the stallion's head around.

We rode through the night and even as both Eragon and Murtagh began to fade into sleep with lolling heads, I cast another spell upon them to keep them saddled on their horses and touched the creature's minds, telling them to simply follow me and keep apace to which they responded immediately. Nearing dawn, Saphira informed me that she had found a place for us all to rest and led me to a cave which could not be seen below, her chest swelling with pride as she indicated it with her snout.

"Well found, Saphira. Let us rest now, you have earned it." Lifting my hand in offering to her, Saphira placed her face against the coolness of my palm and I could not help but draw in a breath. This was the first time I had touched her whilst she was fully aware of my presence. It felt monumental and I could not help but savour it. Guiding the horses up, I effortlessly drew both young men down from their mounts and lay them upon bed rolls, making them as comfortable as possible before then seeing to Brom.

For the moment he was still, but I could sense a heaviness upon him that I could not shift, making me all the more concerned for him. There was nothing more I could do tonight and I dared not enter his dreams just yet for I did not know the possible repercussions, so I simply let him be. Saphira lay down and very quickly fell asleep, exhausted from having to carry Brom. Now in peace, I contacted Sundav once more to see how his journey fared.

_I have been traversing the border high in the skies to ensure that there are no enemies nearby. We are safe for now, but I do not trust this safety to last. The hatchling did well to find such a place to rest, you should sleep also, dear Rin._

_How can I rest when you are still awake and watching over us? You sleep, Sundav, and I shall guard over us tonight. You must be exhausted as well, you have not rested properly for several days, nor have you hunted. Have an early breakfast then sleep, or I shall be mightily displeased with you pushing yourself too hard. _Sundav answered with a chuckling rumble, the warmth of our bond comforting me throughout the night as the first rays of dawn gradually approached.

I did not sleep once, continue to observe and listen until a few hours later, I suddenly heard a pained groaning and swung my head around to see Brom lashing out upon the ground in a fit. Immediately I was by his side as Saphira woke and roused Eragon with a shout, startling him from his sleep. Both he and Murtagh looked in time to see Brom convulsing upon the floor. I hushed him with words and whispered magic, doing all that I could until he settled once more, my hands having pinned down his arms and Eragon had grasped his shoulders in order to anchor him.

"He is burning." Eragon whispered frantically, touching Brom's brow to feel it slick with fever. "Get me water and a cloth." Murtagh answered swiftly, bringing both to Eragon and I as I continued to search for the source of Brom's ailment. Breathing a little heavily, I offered to take the cloth from Eragon who was trembling slightly with worry. Nodding his head, Eragon took to simply watching in silent vigil, carefully waiting for Bro to give some sign of waking as I washed away mud, sweat and grime from his body. As I lifted his hand, I absently began to smooth away the clay like dirt there, and only too late did I realise what I had done. "What is that?"

My eyes flickered to Eragon, who had seen a glint of something silver upon Brom's palm and before I could hide it, Eragon had snatched it out of my fingers and quickly scrubbed away the rest of the dirt to reveal the gedwëy ignasia of a Rider, the Shining Palm. "Impossible…Brom is a Rider? But…but…" Startled and out of his wits, Eragon's ragged breath grew all the more erratic as he dropped Brom's hand and I quickly caught it, cleaning his fingers quickly to put his hand back down. "Why would he not tell me? Of course it all makes far more sense now, but why keep it a secret? Did he not trust me? What other secrets has he kept?" Anger laced his tone so I quickly sought to quell it, rising to my feet and standing before Eragon.

"Brom had many secrets, and none are yours to pry into for they are not your business, young Rider. Although it may cause you upset to be kept in the dark about such things, Brom always had good reason for all that he did, though perhaps those reasons might not have always been logical or sensible." I amended, softening a little as I reached out to Eragon. "You may ask Brom all that you wish once he awakens, but whilst he rests, please do not bear any ill will towards him. It was he who summoned me to your side, it was he who has been carefully teaching you all that you need to know in order to grow wise and protect yourself. All that Brom does is for your benefit, Eragon. Make peace with that."

Calmed by my words, Eragon took a deep breath then informed us that he was going to get a little fresh air as well as firewood, so I let him go. Saphira growled with worry but I reassured her that I could not sense anything malicious for miles and miles, so he was safe here for now, so long as he did not wander far. In all that time, I had almost completely forgotten about Murtagh's presence in the cave, though a slight movement from him reminded me instantly. "I do not understand why an Elf is so far from the forest of Du Weldenvarden, I did not think any ventured beyond their borders."

"Most do not, but not all. I am such an exception." I responded a little cryptically, keeping such finer details to myself for the time being. "What of you, Murtagh the Archer? What story of woe do you carry in that heavy heart of yours?" I questioned, drawing a surprised glance from him as he stiffened slightly. "Do not fear, I am not inclined to enter your mind and read your every secret, however I can sense a certain heaviness within you. You recently suffered a loss, did you not? Those eyes of yours betray much to the trained gaze, and I am perhaps far older than you can guess, so I have had much practice."

Saphira was once again resting with her head lowered and her eyes closed, however I knew that she was listening with amusement and curiosity to our conversation. For a while Murtagh did not speak, but eventually he nodded his head. "I lost someone dear to me." Observing with empathy, I wondered of Murtagh's origin. I did not dare attempt to force my way into his mind, for one that would be a rude invasion of his privacy, and in addition, there was a chance that this conveniently appearing archer may not be all that he seemed. If he was indeed allied with the Mad King, then there was a possibility that there were powerful wards placed upon his mind, and the moment I attempt to enter, my own identity would be discovered.

Perhaps I would have no choice but to walk through his dreams. It was different from entering a person's mind and unlikely that such wards would be placed to prevent it, and whilst there I could get a better sense for the type of person this Murtagh was. Appearances could be deceiving, but the overall sense I noticed about this barely of age boy was…innocence. It was as I said, he and Eragon were very much alike. Although he had not entirely earned my trust, I could not help but act gently towards him, sensing that there had been many hardships in his life and that it was time Murtagh received a little tenderness, even in the smallest degree.

Eragon returned a little while later with fresh wood whilst I was sat quietly with some sewing, fixing a few tears in various garments I had washed and dried with magic only a few moments before he'd returned. Murtagh lifted his head from where he had been sitting cleaning his sword, observing as Eragon went and sat directly beside Brom, resuming his vigil. "I do not mean to intrude, and neither do I like asking at a time such as this, but is your Brom _the _Brom?" Murtagh began softly and considerately, eyes flickering between Brom and Eragon. "The one who helped steal a dragon egg from the king, chased it across the Empire, and killed Morzan in a duel?"

"He is one and the same." Eragon affirmed, my sewing slowing a slight fraction to pay more attention to the conversation at hand. "How do you know all that? You talk about things that are secret to most, and you were trailing the Ra'zac right when we needed help. Are you one of the Varden?" Inscrutable orbs peered back at the younger boy and I noticed a slight tightening of Murtagh's fingers around his sword hilt before they relaxed once more.

"I am running away, just as you are. I do not belong to either the Varden or the Empire. Nor do I owe allegiance to any man but myself. As for my rescuing you, I will admit that I've heard whispered tales of a new Rider and reasoned that by following the Ra'zac, I might discover if they were true." Eragon's brow twitched slightly, surprised by this new story Murtagh was spinning for us.

"I thought you wanted to kill the Ra'zac."

"I do, but if I had, I never would have met you." Smiling a little grimly, Murtagh returned to cleaning his sword. Having finished with my sewing, I returned the folded clothes to Eragon then began another observation of Brom, the young Rider's eyes following me closely.

"Are _you _one of the Varden?" He asked me, still attempting to solve the mystery which surrounded me.

"Not at all, and neither do I intend to become subject to the demands of others. I am not like others, Eragon, this much you must understand. I am here because I wish to be, and should I choose to go, go I shall. For the moment, my concerns rest upon Brom's fate and your safety, because I know that you and Saphira are dear to him and important to this land's fate." Lifting Brom's head I carefully fed him little gulps of water to keep his thirst quenched before then giving him a warm broth I had heated for the midday meal. "I know you have many questions, Eragon, but understand that at this moment in time, I cannot answer all."

"Why not?" I laughed lightly, not at all surprised that Eragon had answered with another question, so I reached forwards and touched my brow to his, looking directly into his eyes as they became slightly wonderstruck at the pooling depths of my golden eyes.

"Because I say so, my dearest." Drawing away I returned my focus to Brom and did not answer any further questions. Once taking care of Brom, I informed my new companions that I would be out scouting for a time and that it would be wise not to leave the cave, but if I did not return by tomorrow morning, for whatever reason, to go on without me for it would be likely I had been captured.

Leaving before any protests could be made, I hurriedly rushed from the cave after ensuring I would not be seen then ran all the way to where Sundav was resting, perfectly hidden from view. The moment he sensed me coming, however, he lifted his massive head and stretched his neck out towards me. _Nuanen Fethrblaka, I am glad to have you beside me again._ Wasting no time, I cast my arms about him in any I could, drawing a deep breath and relaxing into his closeness.

"Did you rest well?"

_I feel as vigorous as a hatchling. How fares the old Rider and the hatchlings? You brought along a stray with you, did you not? _I considered for a moment how apt Sundav's reference to Murtagh was, as he did indeed remind me of a stray cat who had been drawn in by one's hospitality. I shared all the information I had learned from Brom's condition, and when Sundav sorrowfully confirmed my fears, I gripped at my heart and pressed my eyes closed in order to fight against tears.

"It is as I thought, I recognised my mother's symptoms almost immediately, but I dared hope I might be wrong."

_Brom-elda is older than both you and I, he has lived for many years without his dragon and it is a heavy strain upon the heart. His love for Eragon may have been the only reason he continued living._

"This does not mean he should give up now, Eragon is still in need of him, there are lessons that should be taught by the father to the son, lessons that no one else will be able to teach." Frustrated at my own inadequateness, I raked a hand through my partially braided hair. "Perhaps now that I am more learned, more experienced, I can heal Brom more than I could my mother. This cannot be his end, I will not allow it to be."

_Dear Rin, you cannot command someone to continue living if they have resolved to pass into the void. Would you wish to remain here without me should your positions be reversed? _Chastised by Sundav's words, and rightly so, I shook my head before climbing up his snout, laying myself in the grove between his eyes in order to bathe in the sun whilst he lay his head back down. _Have faith and do what you can, but do not be overly dismayed if you can do naught else but ease his passing._

"The world is unfair. It takes too much from those who deserve more. Eragon and I are alike now, I have neither parents, and Eragon may be about to lose a father whom he does not know. We are both Riders, and I share in his human blood, the only difference is that I am a hundred years or so older than he." Exhaling again, I cleared my mind of Brom and Eragon for the moment to instead focus upon Murtagh, asking Sundav's opinion upon the morose looking archer.

_He is suspicious to be certain, and from your memories, I see that he looks at you often enough. I do not like him, you should send him away immediately. _The sharp possessiveness was not lost upon my mind and I chuckled at Sundav, knowing how much he liked to keep me to himself and had chased many a suitor away in the past whilst we dwelled in Du Weldenvarden. _There are strong barriers around his mind, which only makes him all the more untrustworthy. It would be best if you did not travel with him any further._

"But it would be useful to have another pair of eyes to watch during the night. I cannot remain awake forever, and Eragon as you know is a handful. Trouble and danger flock to him like moth to a flame, and Murtagh has already proven himself very capable, and reliable. At most, I can simply place a memory spell upon him and erase all knowledge of our existence should he prove to be a spy, and I can do so whilst he dreams. No guards are up whilst a person is asleep, and I doubt Murtagh is any different." Turning over I kissed Sundav upon his scaled head before going to sleep for an hour or so.

The warm sun kept me warm whilst Sundav kept me comfortable, faithfully watching over me before some hours later, he gently woke me from my slumber to inform me that I should return to Eragon and the others before they begin to grow suspicious. _The dark one has already left the cave to search for you, I can sense him from miles away. _Grateful for the rest I bid forlorn farewells to my beloved heart, promising to return as soon as I was able before then running gracefully through the trees, leaping over a log with the grace of a doe before landing almost directly in front of Murtagh.

I startled him and his hand immediately drew back the notched arrow so I slipped to the side and placed my hand upon his, gently lowering his arm once he was certain it was I and not an enemy. "I apologise for startling you, Murtagh. Is something amiss? I believe I made myself clear that it would be safer for you and Eragon to remain in the cave."

"You were gone so long, I began to grow concerned." Murtagh told me honestly, relaxing the taut string of his bow but kept the arrow notched. "Eragon is also worried, so I offered to quickly search for you." Touched by his concerns, I stepped away from Murtagh and inclined my head, my hair falling forwards at the minute movement.

"Your chivalry does you credit. Come, we shall return now and rest one night more before riding during the day. Now that Eragon is properly recovered, I see no reason as to why we need tarry any longer." Stretching out a hand towards Murtagh, I beckoned for him to follow at my side. His eyes lingered upon me a moment longer before he complied, placing a respectful distance between us as my fingers brushed against his arm to offer him comfort, and as we began to return to the cave, I began to name each star in the sky and tell their stories to Murtagh, who listened quietly.

Although giving no outward indication that he cared much for my stories, I did sense him relax in my presence and his eyes were turned up towards the stars in order to see where I was pointing. The starlight softened his features to the utmost, making him all the more handsome and I found myself being endeared to the winsome wonder of his gaze as my words filled his head with the endless stories of the glorious night sky.


	23. Chapter 23

Saphira was already dreaming of hunting a mighty beast and conquering it, so I let her be and finally turned my full attention to Murtagh. I entered his dreams and immediately found myself in darkness. It was everywhere, making it difficult to see until gradually, voices rose from the deepest crevasses of his mind, growling like ravenous beasts as they lunged to devour Murtagh who cried out in fear, cowering before the wolves which manifested into a colossal dragon of blackness with milky white eyes, the roar filling every pocket of space and making it rattle until Murtagh was writhing from the nightmare.

With a slash of my hand I banished the image and cast out my heart, filling everything with light and beauty, chasing away the nightmare as I stared in alarm. Had that been Galbatorix's mad dragon, Shruikan? Murtagh had seen it before, does this imply that he is a spy after all? Turning my head, I saw Murtagh walking among a brightly lit forest, one I had created for him with my dream weaving magic. There were many creatures in the far fields, such as deer and even a bear with her cubs, but Murtagh was simply taking it all in with appreciation, feeling far more relaxed than before.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Turning quickly upon hearing my voice, I smiled to Murtagh as I stepped forwards, barefoot and wearing a plain white gown with my hair falling freely down my shoulders. "So much life, it is wonderful to be part of this world."

"How are you here?" Murtagh asked me softly, the stiffness of his surprise now absent from his shoulders as he turned towards me as we now stood facing one another.

"Is this not your dream, Murtagh?" Smiling teasingly and with mirth, I touched my hand to his arm and bid him walk with me. "Tell me of yourself, Murtagh, I wish to know more of you." Murtagh did not answer for some time, simply walked by my side as we continued through the serene woods, passing glades and an endless display of wildflowers. "Are you this reserved even in your dreams? You are a strange one indeed."

"These questions are not often asked, merely taken. I am not used to speaking so openly." Murtagh slowly admitted, causing me to arch an eyebrow and glance at him slightly. "But I feel as if I can trust you, Lady Anurin, you are gentle and kind, but I fear if I were to tell you who I am, you would be disgusted by me and turn me away." Genuine fear laced his tone as well as desperation, causing me to stop and slowly turn towards the almost pitiful young boyish man.

"Is this because of things you have done or because others judge you before they allow themselves to know you?" I asked him, causing his jaw to slacken slightly and his eyes to widen before they began to glisten, tears of pain and endless struggles threatening to break free. "There now, be calm. I am no one who has the right to judge you, neither do I feel the inclination, for I can see what is in your heart rather than your head." Lifting my hand I touched my palm to where his heart beat a little strongly against my skin. "You are a pure soul, Murtagh, and you should not allow anyone to take that from you." Peace began to draw upon Murtagh's features and before I knew it, he had placed his hand over mine. I was a little taken aback, not expecting a sign of affection, but perhaps I was simply reading too much into the tender touch.

After all, perhaps Murtagh was simply desperate for human contact which would not cause him pain or misery, or perhaps this was the only way he knew how to silently tell me his appreciation. All the same, I am not certain I like the way his eyes were somehow searching through my soul, looking at me with the same fierce intensity as the day before. "I am Murtagh, son of Morzan." It took every ounce of self control to not react to his revelation.

Initially I wished to wrench my hand free and recoil backwards but I refrained from doing so, remaining calm as Murtagh lowered his gaze to the ground. "I have no love for my father, for he was all things evil and dark. He hurt me to make me strong, broke me to build me anew, and I loathed him until the day he died." And from those words, Murtagh began to tell me everything. He spared no secret, spilling everything he had carried upon his own shoulders until the moment of his escape and his search for the new Rider whom he had heard rumours.

My mind worked quickly and before Murtagh had even told me, I knew that he and Eragon were brothers, the sons of Selena, though it was I who knew that this was not entirely true. Quite frankly, I had not expected Murtagh to open up so entirely to me, however as he continued to stand holding my hand in his, I did not speak one word until he was done and his shoulders were wracked with sobs for all his grievances and the loss of his closest friend, Tornac.

He was a pitiful creature, but to pity him would be an insult, so instead I continued to remain in my place until the weeping had subsided, by which time Murtagh looked all the more exhausted, but a little lighter for having shared his burden. He now desperately sought my face for a reaction, and I as pondered over each and every word he had given me, I could not help but simply _understand _all that Murtagh had gone through. I understood his pain, his anger, why he despised his father and Galbatorix and why he had chosen to escape when he did. I understood why he blamed his mother for his misfortunes, for choosing Eragon over him and I wanted nothing more than to tell him that it was my suspicion that his mother had died upon returning to Morzan's castle having pushed herself too far in order to reach him and steal Murtagh away to safety.

Instead, I brought Murtagh's brow to my shoulder and allowed him to rest there. "Your sorrows are numerous and plenty, you have endured much these many years, Murtagh, but do not allow the past to diminish you. Here you stand, alive and free, so as long as you remain with this pure heart of yours, I shall do everything in my power to keep you safe. Galbatorix shall not have you, and I swear I shall topple him from his throne and rid you of this darkness which clings to your shadow." Another sob escaped Murtagh, his knees buckling so I lowered him to the ground and sung to him, brushing my fingers through his hair as he rested his head upon my lap.

I sung him songs of peace and love, of all things good in this world and I prayed he would remember enough of this dream that he would know to trust me, for as I came to understand Murtagh more than any other being in this world, save for myself and Sundav, his True Name became apparent to me. It was a surprise that I would come to know Murtagh so well and in such a short length of time, but it was difficult not to learn his True Name when he opened his heart and mind fully to me in such a way. Hoping that none would steal such precious knowledge from me, I stayed with Murtagh a little longer before letting him drift into a deeper slumber, rising from walking through dreams to watch over their mortal bodies with a fierce vigilance, ever watchful in the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Upon the morrow the young ones all woke up when they began to smell the breakfast I was making for them, surprised by the velvety richness of porridge with fresh fruit, creamy milk and a few other things I had managed to gather. "How did you get this?" Eragon questioned with eagerness, quickly pulling his shirt onto his back and came to the fire as I began to fill bowls for each of them.

"I ran for several hours to the nearest village and bought fresh milk and oats as well as these fruits. Saphira was kind enough to watch over you both in my absence, and I had placed wards upon the entrance in order to keep enemies out, so I knew you were in no danger." Finishing with a portion of honey upon the porridge, I gave the first to Eragon and the second to Murtagh, also offering a taste to Saphira who accepted. "We are to journey far and wide, therefore you will all need plenty of energy."

"Where are we going?"

"That is entirely your choice. Where would you like to go?" As Eragon ate his breakfast he pondered, murmuring to Saphira for her advice as I began to clean up and prepare to leave once he was decided. Occasionally I noticed Murtagh sending me puzzled glances, perhaps thinking of the dream he had had whilst sleeping and wondering about it. I kept my face placid, giving nothing away as I patiently waited for Eragon to decide upon our direction, which was Gil'ead in order to find a man whom Brom had recommended to Saphira, Dormnad, who would be able to help them find the Varden.

"Unless you know where the Varden lay?" Eragon asked me to which I pondered, tilting my head in wonder.

"I could make educated guesses, but I do not know their exact location and it would not do to go traipsing across the Empire searching for them without a true heading. Gil'ead is a good start and I am willing to go with you." Eragon seemed comforted by my reassurance, nodding his head and allowing his shoulders to go lax as he then turned to Murtagh to hear his say.

"If you find this Dormnad and then continue on to the Varden, I will leave you. Encountering the Varden would be as dangerous for me as walking unarmed into Urû'baen with a fanfare of trumpets to announce my arrival." Of course, the son of Morzan would not readily be welcomed by the Varden.

"We won't have to part anytime soon, it is a long way to Gil'ead." Reasoning simply, Eragon suggested that we begin our journey before the day grew too old, so I elegantly glided over to Brom and lifted him up into my arms, startling the others with my strength.

"It will be wise to allow Brom to ride Saphira for the duration of the journey. She will be able to protect him the best and it will not be as difficult for her to carry him upon a litter. Bjartskular, may I place Brom upon your back?" I requested respectfully and Saphira hummed musically in my mind, giving me her permission and lowered down her body so that I could more easily place Brom in the saddle. Eragon and I strapped in his legs and I tucked the blanket around him, enchanting it to keep him warm and not fly off whilst they were in the air before then leading the horses out of the cave, dispelling the wards.

Eragon had requested that he ride Snowfire out of reverence for Brom's promise to the previous owner to take great care of him, so I nodded and mounted Cadoc instead, the bay. I kept in contact with Sundav all the while we rode, journeying northward towards Gil'ead, however on the way Eragon seemed to make a point of stopping at each town and village in between which had jails or prisons in order to scour them. I recalled something of what Brom told me, how Eragon had managed to scry a strange woman in his sleep and I theorised over it for some time, wondering who it might be.

I did not pry for answers but ensured Eragon was as safe as can be, providing him with means to disguise himself and sometimes using magic to change the colour of his hair and such. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement that none of us would speak of our pasts, however I learned a little more about Murtagh from simply listening to his conversations with Eragon concerning the politics of the land and the corruptness of nobles. He was an observant and quiet young one with a mature outlook upon the world.

Often he would ride beside me and tentatively prompt me to engage in conversation with me, asking about what I knew of Riders and history, whereby Eragon would also eagerly ask questions of his own and before long, I would find myself tutoring the both of them with lectures and lessons of all things educational, such as history, astronomy, agriculture and herbology, religions of the land and much more. They filled the hours until my throat was hoarse from speaking too long, but Murtagh seemed to be sensitive to such a thing as each time he would offer me water or wine to wet my throat. He was a kind soul, I found I liked him very much.

The hardest part of the journey was passing Urû'baen, for it was densely populated with numerous soldiers guarding the roads and our travelling was made more precarious as not only did we have to ensure Saphira was not spotted with Brom, but Eragon's face remained unnoticed, for there were posters of him everywhere. I tore as many down as I could where possible, burning them into ashes but out of precaution, I kept Eragon as far away from people as possible.

For Sundav I asked him to fly as far around the city as possible, even if he needed to fly practically all the way back to the Spine if necessary, for I worried he would be spotted close enough to the capital that it would draw out Galbatorix and his own dragon Shurikan in order to hunt him down. I did not allow myself to relax until we were far past the capital and facing the open plains, intending to follow the Ramr River north.

Whenever the time came for us to rest, Saphira would land upon the ground with an agile grace and I would tend to Brom as best I could, nursing him with every spell, herb and word I knew. I could sense Sundav not too far away, having placed himself downwind in order to keep his scent from travelling towards us, so late in the night I disappeared from the camp with a cryptic excuse before running all the way to Sundav.

He greeted me with a flap of his wings, eager to be with me once more and I nestled myself against him for a few moments before we took to the skies, where his inky black form melded into the night. I always felt calmer when flying with Sundav and I wrapped my arms around his neck carefully, pressing my cheek to his scales as we soared through the stars before landing once more. I checked my saddlebags, ensuring that Celöbra was still safely secured before then walking up and down Sundav's spine, pacing a little as I shared my thoughts and worries with him.

_We grow closer to Gil'ead every day yet I feel and unsettling trepidation with each passing minute. Do you suppose I have merely grown paranoid in our venture or are my instincts warning me of possible danger? _I questioned Sundav softly, continuing to walk up and down his body before settling upon his head where I crossed my legs and attempted to calm myself.

_A word I would never use to describe you is paranoid, dear Rin. If anything you are too trusting in others. _Chuckling, I asked him if he was referring to my trust in Murtagh even after discovering who he was and that he had been raised under Galbatorix almost all his life. _He is a pawn, an unwilling pawn I grant, but a pawn all the same. He is a foolish two-leg if he believes that the egg-breaker will allow him to escape so easily._

"He is an innocent, Sundav, you know his heart as I do for I have seen it. I know his True Name, and that is no small thing as you know. Although the ties of his past still cling to him, it will only take someone to cut them in order to set him free. He is not willing to serve Galbatorix, and although he has no intention of fighting against him either, I must remind you that for a hundred years you and I also did nothing. Had perhaps we revealed ourselves decades ago, we may have been able to keep many innocents from dying or being harmed by Galbatorix's reign." Falling silent, I listened and felt as Sundav pondered over my words.

_You truly trust him so much?_

_Truly, my love. He is very much a brother of Eragon, I do not think even Brom would be able to hold a grudge against a boy for the sins of his father. It must be his mother Selena he takes after. _Rubbing my hand into his warm scales I reassured him that I would not turn my back on Murtagh and keep a close eye on him, as well as the other hatchlings. Grumbling in acceptance, Sundav returned to my previous worries about the growing unease I was feeling.

_Perhaps it is not wise to enter Gil'ead. Your instincts are very rarely wrong, Nuanen Fethrblaka, it could be that you are walking into danger._

_Eragon is determined to go, there is no stopping him and we do need to learn of the Varden's location. I am yet unable to contact Brom through his mind or dreams, so I cannot ask him. Eragon will be safest with the Varden other than the Elves in Du Weldenvarden, but I am not yet willing to take him to them. They will snatch him up and manipulate both he and Saphira with their sweetly sung words._

_I am in agreement. Proceed with caution, dear Rin, and do not forget to call for me should you face danger. Even if I must force my way through Gil'ead and crush each building in my wake, I will come to you. _Laughing softly, I told him that perhaps that was a little excessive but promised for the thousandth time that I would be careful and to call if I needed him. Kissing his scales, I bid him goodnight then returned to the others after dousing myself with water and drying myself off, eradicating as much of Sundav's scent as possible before then going back to the camp, where both Eragon and Murtagh were sleeping.

Saphira had her head resting but I knew she was awake, so I murmured a soft greeting and told her that she could rest properly now, as I was returned to take the watch. Since I needed less sleep than an ordinary human, I was able to keep watch for longer than the other two, and I worried for Brom near constantly which made it difficult for me to rest also. Sometimes during the night, if I could tell that someone was having a nightmare I would enter their dreams and chase them away.

More than once I had stayed with Murtagh to talk to him a little more openly, walking through forests, upon beaches or even through the skies as we stood upon a high tower which gleamed like a beacon of white silver under the bright rays of the sun. I showed him many things in his dreams, such as the places I had visited, crashing waterfalls and towering mountains, the forest of my kin and the wide oceans I had traversed. I taught him each star in the sky and every creature upon the earth as I had did with Eragon, though mostly I found that Murtagh simply asked me questions about myself. Quickly he learned that I was not willing to tell him much of my past, so he turned to asking me of my interests and dislikes, intrigued to know more about me. I presumed it was because I was an Elf that he was so fascinated, as Elves were rarely seen out in the open, if ever seen at all. I understood the young one's captivation with the unknown, so I indulged him a little.

In return for talking about myself, Murtagh would answer any question I asked him without restraint, surprising me again by opening up his heart. He told me of Tornac and how he had viewed him as a father, how he had grown up in Galbatorix's castle and how he despised the court nobles as they had always attempted to win his favour through bribery and trickery as a means to grow closer to the king. It was a dark past indeed, but we rarely talked of such things, instead focusing on happier times and brighter hopes.

Before long I had spent a large handful of hours wandering through Murtagh's dreams, but each time I pulled away I received the sense that Murtagh wished to pull me back. Once he had even asked me not to leave, to stay with him. "Why do you wish for me to stay? Surely you wish to dream in peace?" I asked with a light smile as we walked side by side through a garden of roses, butterflies dancing through the air as they were drawn to the sweet scent of the flowers.

"It is peaceful when you are here. Forgive me, but I like your company. I do not feel so isolated when you are close, though I am glad this is only a dream, for I cannot reach for you this way when I awaken." As he spoke, Murtagh stretched out his hand and delicately touched his fingertips to my shoulder, being as polite and respectful as he possibly could whilst also giving me an impression of intimacy. "You are unlike anyone I have ever known, Anurin."

"That is because I am not ordinary, young one. I am a hybrid, part human and part Elf. Of course you have never met someone as I before." Remaining practical and logical, Murtagh's brow quirked with amusement. I saw more expressions from him during his dreams, where he was more open and comfortable. It had been rather entertaining learning each expression, and when I had first heard him laugh I had almost doubled over in surprise. Before Murtagh could answer me any further, I lifted my hand and touched three fingers to his lips with a delicate touch. "It is time you rested properly, young one. Do not be afraid, I am watching over you."

Sending him into a deep sleep so that he would awaken refreshed and refilled of energy, I left his dreams and returned to my own body, opening my eyes calmly. The night was quiet and nothing stirred. Both young ones were resting well and Saphira's snores rumbled softly. In the distance I sensed Sundav, who was also dreaming. Content that all was well, I lifted my head and became to recount the number of stars in the sky as a means to pass the time.


	25. Chapter 25

We made camp two miles from the city once we had reached Gil'ead, having taken a whole month of travelling in order to arrive. I worried for Brom, as his condition meant that he ate and drank very little and his body was beginning to deteriorate, so I sought to coax him to eat more nourishing foods, not wanting him to waste away as my mother had. As I watched over our dinner, I listened as Murtagh began to speak. "I do not think you should be the one to go into Gil'ead."

"Why not? I can disguise myself well enough." Eragon protested, straightening his back slightly. "And Dormnad will want to see the gedwëy ignasia as proof that I really am a Rider."

"Perhaps, but the Empire wants you far more than I. if I'm captured, I could eventually escape, but if _you _are taken, they'll drag you to the king where you'll be in for a slow death by torture, unless you join him." Murtagh stated bluntly and truthfully, his piercing gaze focused upon Eragon. "Plus, Gil'ead is one of the army's major staging points. Those aren't houses out there, they're barracks. Going in there would be like handing yourself to the king on a gilded platter." Looking to Saphira, Eragon asked her opinion on the matter, so I waited until they had finished before speaking.

"If both of you risk capture because of your faces, then allow me to go. I am unknown and not wanted by the Empire, so I could easily go into Gil'ead and leave undetected. I am clearly of Elven descent, and I can speak words in the Ancient Language in order to convince Dormnad of my true intentions. Allow me to go whilst you remain here. Should trouble occur, I will contact you with my mind and bid you flee."

"Absolutely not!" Eragon protested firmly, shaking his head. "It is much too dangerous, I would not feel right placing you in danger when you have already done so much for Brom and I." Although I was touched by his concern, I gave Eragon an easy smile.

"I am practiced in the art of hiding, so do not fear. Here, the dinner is ready. Make sure to feed as much as you can to Brom, but do not allow him to choke, and wait for my return. You will know if there is trouble, but I do not see how it is likely I will trigger suspicion." Pulling up my hood I vaulted onto Cadoc effortlessly, the horse's head immediately lifting to attention as I picked up the reins.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Murtagh queried as Eragon floundered with gaping mouth, unable to respond to me. "If you are captured, you can trust that we will come to rescue you." Once more touched by their kindness and concern, I merely gave a smile before galloping away towards the city. Dark smoke hung heavily in the air and the moment I was inside, I felt my skin begin to crawl. It was an untasteful place and I hoped never to return once leaving, but at this moment there was more I needed to focus on.

It was easy to locate this Dormnad fellow, asking a few questions and paying a few coins here and there before going to his door. The man who answered was stout and grim looking, with a long scar across his cheek and a scratchy looking beard of greying black. "Who're you? What do you want?" The gruff demand was throaty and sharp, making me blink before I calmly lowered my voice.

"Are you Dormnad? I am here upon business. I politely request entry to your home." His brows knitted together at that, observing me quietly so I tilted my head and allowed the breeze to catch my hood which billowed open to reveal my pointed ear nestled among a sea of black. Immediately Dormnad grasped my arm and pulled me inside, checking to ensure I was not followed before slamming the door shut. "Greetings, thank you for agreeing to meet me."

"What is someone like you doing here? Walking into one of the most dangerous cities…have you lost your senses?" Grumbling in a similar fashion to how Brom used to complain of things, I could not help but feel a soft sense of nostalgia. Lifting my head, I spoke in the Ancient Language, informing Dormnad that I was a friend to Elves, humans, Dwarves and Riders, and that I needed his help to find the Varden. Once again surprised, Dormnad and I spoke for some hours.

He was a suspicious old man and even still was barely daring to trust my word, so I worked a bargain with him that, if he would meet on the outskirts of Gil'ead tomorrow, I would take him to meet the new Rider and from there, we would go to the Varden together. This deal was accepted, so with a few final words of farewell until dawn tomorrow, I hurriedly left the city among the shadows, returning to where I had picketed Cadoc then rode back to Eragon and Murtagh.

They were relieved upon my calm and safe return, even Saphira greeted me warmly so once I had assured them that there was no danger, I informed them all that Dormnad had agreed to meet, and if he was satisfied that Eragon truly was a Rider, he would take us to the Varden. Eragon was gladdened by the news, looking quickly to Brom with hope, but Murtagh's mood seemed to diminish and darken. "If you are going to the Varden, then here is where we part ways." It saddened me a little that Murtagh did not wish to join us further, but I knew what danger the Varden posed to him.

Of course Eragon shared my sentiments but was kept from arguing with a wise word from Saphira, who guided him to wait until the morning before any such discussion should take place. After the sun had set, Murtagh looked to me with softened gaze, gently telling me to get some rest as it had been some time since he or anyone else had taken watch. "Are you certain you are willing? I do not mind staying awake." I offered but Murtagh insisted, so I lay down to rest myself for a few hours.

Sundav instantly reached for my mind, lulling me with vast lullabies with his echoing voice and I smiled as he guided me into a deep sleep which lasted the night. I slept peacefully and deeply, restoring myself fully however before dawn, Eragon's startled cry awoke me. Immediately I was up on my feet and both daggers in my hands, casting my mind outward to sense a hoard of Urgals had descended upon us.

Saphira snarled ferociously and I quickly leaped over to Brom, standing at his side and quickly dealt a deadly blow to the Urgal who rushed towards us. It was all happening too quickly, and I struggled to get Brom off the ground and onto a horse swiftly before another Urgal came hurtling towards my back with a thunderous bellow. Sundav cried out a warning in my mind so I swift pushed the Urgal back with magic, stopping his charge then ran at him. I placed my foot upon his knee and jumped upwards into the air, slashing the creature's throat before vaulting over its back towards the second which had followed.

My leg crashed downwards as I cried out with words, casting wards around my leg to make it as powerful as stone and iron as I brought it crashing down against the Urgal's skull and crushed it almost instantly, landing beside the bodies as they lay still. Hearing Eragon cry out for Saphira to fly, I spun around and made to go to him as he was struck on the head with a club, however Murtagh had already grabbed my arm. "Run!"

"But Eragon!"

"Nothing we can do for now, we need to run!" I did not intend to listen, however I cast a worried glance to Brom and then to the Urgals who now remained. Eragon lay still on the ground and Saphira had leaped into the skies with a roar, causing the horses to whinny and scatter, so with a painful wrench I tore myself away, pulling Murtagh with me as I swiftly flung him onto his horse before it could escape then leaped after Snowfire, catching Brom before he could fall then raced after Saphira with all haste.

Turning, I cast one last spell to keep the Urgals from following, turning the soil into a substance softer than sand so that they fell into it, sinking with surprised and outraged roars as they struggled to pull themselves free. With my arm looped around Brom to keep him upright, Murtagh and I rode hard into the distance until we were certain we were not being followed and I immediately cast wards around us all, keeping us from view. "Leave the horses here, I go to rescue Eragon."

"Wait!" Murtagh once again stopped me and I turned burning golden eyes upon him, my orbs threatening to kindle into raging flames. "Wait, we cannot march into Gil'ead and demand him back, we need a plan."

"I am prepared and know what to do. First, we need to see where the Urgals take Eragon, but we do not have much time. I have instructed the horses to remain here and Brom will need to remain also, but we can go unseen a little closer to the city to locate Eragon. Now, are you with me?" I questioned with swift words rolling effortlessly off my tongue and Murtagh slackened his secure grip upon my arm, releasing me as Saphira gave a dark snarl.

_I am with you, wise one. They hurt my Rider, so I shall tear them apart with tooth and claw! _Nodding my head, I turned and began to walk away, Saphira following eagerly and after a few moments, Murtagh also joined us. We stayed out of sight as we observed at the gates the Urgals passing Eragon's limp form over to a stranger in a long robe with a company of soldiers behind him. _We should strike now, they will not expect us to return so swiftly! _Saphira declared however I lifted my hand to soothe her.

"We cannot just yet, I feel an ominous presence from the one standing before the soldiers. I believe he may be a Shade." Murtagh cursed as Saphira hissed, spikes rippling at the sense of danger. "In any case, there are too many to fight at this moment. With the Urgals, the Shade and the soldiers, I would drain myself of magic were I attempt to hold off the entire city, and I will not risk you becoming hurt, Saphira." Waiting and observing a little longer, we watched as the Shade and the soldiers went inside the city, carrying Eragon with them.

"What do we do now?"

"For now we must wait. They will be too heavily fortified for us to enter now. Give me time to think, and then we shall act." Satisfied we could do no more, we returned to Brom and the horses where we quickly set up a small camp far away from the city and this time, I did not shirk in my duties to watch for predators or enemies. I sat and pondered for many hours, going through endless strategies and conferring with Sundav upon my plan until eventually, the dawn came and I remained awake.

Murtagh awoke with a start, snatching his breath and jerking before he then relaxed, rubbing his face with his hands and turning over. When he caught sight of me still tending the fire, not having moved from my spot, he quickly sat up. "Why did you not wake me? Were you keeping watch all night?" Slightly alarmed, Murtagh quickly rose to his feet and brought me a blanket which he wrapped around my shoulders to keep away the chilly morning's breath.

"I have been thinking. I believe I have a way to rescue Eragon, however I still do not think that success is likely due to the Shade. They are powerful and dangerous, not even the Riders of old would willingly face them in battle. Their mastery of the arcane arts make them dangerous, and they are very hard to kill." Brooding a while longer, I continued to eliminate every possibility until I had finally decided upon an extraction plan. "It is the best we can manage with only the three of us, so both of you take heed and listen closely."

Once all knew their parts, I turned to Brom and secured him to Saphira so that when the time came, we could leave swiftly. The horses I tethered together and instructed them to be ready to ride to our aid at my direction and they snorted and shook their heads in response. Nodding my head to Murtagh, we began to long race back to the city. I imbued him with some of my power in order to keep him from tiring and maintained an open contact with Saphira so that she knew when to come. As the city approached I bent the light around us so that no one would see us, and once we were inside I then used the shadows to take us closer to the cragged fortress.

"How do you do that? Allow us to go past unseen." Murtagh questioned me quietly as I led him to where I could sense Eragon within. His mind felt a little addled, so I suspected they had drugged him as the Ra'zac had in order to keep him under control, but he was beginning to think with more clarity, which was better than him being completely moon-brained.

"I use the light and shadows to bend around us, making it difficult for others to look our way. In other cases I simply cast an illusion around myself to take on other appearances, and other times I am able to completely meld into my surroundings. It is difficult magic, but perhaps one day I will teach it to you, if you wish to learn." Murtagh accepted quickly, giving me a rare smile which I mirrored before we finally reached the fortress, the shadows creeping down the walls and pooling into the streets.

"Are you certain you wish to do this? We could always attempt a more subtle approach."

"Subtle is overrated and not practical for today." Responding coolly, I drew in a breath then murmured in the Ancient Language, casting out my magic and within seconds, a huge explosion sounded from the other side of the fortress. Instantly there were shouts and screams, the pounding of feet as soldiers rushed to see the commotion and whilst all else was distracted, I unlocked the door we faced and we slipped inside.

Together we swiftly pushed our way into the dungeons, removing all in our path until we reached Eragon who had managed to escape from his cell but no further. Murtagh immediately loosened his arrows to stop the soldiers charging at Eragon and with a single word, I sent the rest to sleep, however Eragon quickly called to me. "Wait! Keep one awake!" Responding to his request, I allowed one to remain awake but with a few more words, I had bound his limbs together and locked him against the wall, not allowing him to move though his face was ashen with fear as he trembled. "You have seen what I can do. If you do not answer my questions, the rest of your life will be spent in utter misery and torment. Now, where is my sword – it's sheath and blade are red – and what cell is the Elf in?" Elf?

Quickly casting out my mind, I swiftly locked onto a faint presence of one of my kin and, swiftly entering the soldier's mind and drawing the information forth, I quickly allowed him to drop and fall asleep. Before Eragon could protest, I held up my hand. "The Elf is in the last cell on the left and it is possible your sword is in the guardroom upstairs, where all the weapons are kept. Eragon, what Elf do you speak of?" Eagerly turning around to locate this Elf, Eragon informed me of his dreams of this very same Elf woman, whom was also kept prisoner here.

"We cannot afford to delay, our opening will close if we are too late to get upstairs." Murtagh warned us both but I hushed him, touching my hand to his shoulder and followed Eragon to the cell where a striking Elf woman lay, one of my kin. Her raven hair was almost as dark as mine and a single beam of moonlight illuminated her pale features.

"Arya!" I recognised her immediately and with a snap of words, opened the door and rushed inside. She was in a terrible state and the moment I touched her face, my eyes roamed over each and every wound the Shade must have inflicted upon her. "Curses be upon that Shade, he shall suffer for this!" Shaking my head I slowly lifted Arya towards me, stroking her cheek as I looked at the only one of my kin whom I deigned to call friend.

She stirred at my touch but did not waken so without another word I lifted her into my arms and passed Eragon one of my daggers. "Upstairs, hurry!" Murtagh encouraged and as I passed, I did not fail to notice how Eragon was staring at Arya with an almost fierce intensity. He could not take his eyes away from her and I sensed a rabid insanity almost break upon him as he followed close behind me. I did not worry for it now, as we had more pressing matters at hand.

"How are we going to get out without being noticed?" Eragon questioned as we began our ascent, climbing the stairs as I carried Arya with the utmost care, not wanting to cause her any further discomfort than she had already suffered at the hands of her captors.

"We're not." Murtagh did not explain further, causing Eragon to pale slightly and appear more disconcerted than before. He looked a little weak from where he had been drained of energy and after a few quick words with him, I learned he had starved himself to keep from taking the drug and threw away the food in order not to arouse suspicion. Proud of his cleverness, I flashed a quick smile before surging forwards once more.

Once we had climbed the last step we entered a large banqueting hall, whereby I placed Arya down in order to see to her more serious injuries in the few moments we had spared. "Can you talk to Saphira for me?" Murtagh requested, giving me pause as Eragon frowned at him. "Tell her to wait another five minutes." Just as he spoke, soldiers marched past the banqueting hall so I rested one hand on my dagger and kept my other gloved hand ready to cast out my magic, standing protectively in front of Arya.

"Whatever you're planning to do, I do not think we have much time."

"Just tell her and stay out of sight!" Before I could stop him, Murtagh had disappeared but not long after, more soldiers came in our direction. I quickly lifted Arya once more and held her against me, holding out my hand to Eragon and quickly encased us in shadows, keeping us from view as ten soldiers entered the room. I used my mind to tell Eragon to maintain silence, that I had cast a ward around us to keep us from being seen. He physically relaxed next to me, my arm curled around his shoulders and tucking his head against me, crouching protectively with my two charges.

The soldiers did not linger long and once they exited the room, I disrobed us of the shadows and Eragon immediately dove for a table where a partial meal had been left behind. He ate it quickly as we waited for Murtagh to return, which did not take him long. As he entered the hall I call for Saphira, signalling that we were ready as Murtagh carried Zar'roc over to Eragon as well as an elven sword and bow, which belonged to Arya.

"I found the other sword and bow in the guardroom. I've never seen weapons like them before, so I assumed they were the elf's."

"They are, please hand them to me." Holding out my hand, Murtagh retuned them one at a time so that I could slide the sword back into the scabbard which had remained at Arya's hip then shouldered the bow myself along with the quiver, not having worn such weapons for a very long time. "And now we wait. Our escape has been arranged, so we must wait here for now."

"What about the Shade? There is a Shade here, if he finds us…"

"Do not worry, all is in hand." I consoled Eragon's worries, remaining calm and composed. "If the Shade appears, I shall do my best to hold him off for as long as possible. It was our original intention to wait until the watch changed, however you escaping by yourself caused the soldiers to become aware of our intent." Humming softly with a chuckle, I chided Eragon teasingly for being impatient.

"In any case, your timings were perfect. I wouldn't have been able to even crawl if I had been forced to fight all those soldiers with magic." Eragon responded, smiling also at me though his eyes flickered to Arya in my arms.

"Glad to be of some use. Let's just hope the Shade doesn't find us." Before Murtagh had even finished, I felt a cold sense of dread and immediately I was on my feet with Arya in my arms, moving to stand in front of both Murtagh and Eragon as the red haired Shade cackled.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that." A pale sword was grasped in the Shade's hand as crimson eyes flickered between us, lingering on me for a moment longer out of curiosity. Long, slender fingers unclasped the cloak at his throat and I felt a shiver crawl up my spine as it fell with a rustle to the floor, signalling his intent to keep us here by any means necessary. In my mind I gave a warning to Sundav that it might be the case that I will need him to rescue me, and when he saw the image of the Shade he roared in my mind and bid me escape immediately. "So my young _Rider_, do you wish to test yourself against me? I shouldn't have trusted the captain when he said you ate all your food. I will not make that mistake again."

Murtagh made to move forward but I quickly stepped in front of him, instead placing Arya down against a bench and faced the Shade with my arm held outwards to block Eragon and Murtagh. "Test your mettle against me if you will, Shade, but I will die a thousand deaths before I allow you to place a single finger upon either of them." The Shade had the insolence to laugh, ugly teeth exposed to the cold moonlight so that they glinted ferociously.

"You think to frighten me, elf? What harm could you possibly do me?" Eyes flickering at his insulting tone, I held out my other hand and summoned the dagger I had given to Eragon, bringing both to my hands and stood ready with the two jewels in the hilts glinting with starlight which began to throb and spiral. Before I could move, the roof suddenly caved in and with a boom of sound, timber and stone came crashing towards us.

Without hesitation I cast out wards to protect Murtagh, Arya and Eragon as Saphira tore her way into the hall, yet the Shade took this opportunity to attack. He was fast, far faster than I expected and before I could even attack his mind, his sword swung at my side. I managed to dodge by leaping backwards, slashing with one of my daggers but with a deft movement, the Shade pulled back his shoulder to avoid it. Drawing upon the power I had stored within the stones, a colossal weight slammed against him as I spoke with a rising voice, using the magic at my fingertips to bind him in place and snap his arms to his sides.

Surprise touched his features but not alarm, my voice ringing with power as Saphira roared with me, each as deadly and terrifying as the other. Magic seemed to swell and swarm around me as my entire body glowed with light, daggers lifted as the hilts glowed and the jewels throbbed with life as I used their stores in order to fuel my magic, holding back the Shade. For a moment, I had him completely pinned, unable to move. Victory splayed across my lips in a deep set smirk, baring my teeth at the Shade who gradually began to realise that he could not move.

As Saphira tore through the last of the ceiling, Murtagh released an arrow and it landed directly between his eyes. A gasp of shock ripped from his throat before he howled in agony, writhing against my magic as I struggled to keep him locked in place. As the echo of his wailing continued to cast out over the city, the Shade began to turn into a dull grey mist and disappeared completely and my spell broke as there was nothing left to hold it together.

I fell to one knee, gasping for air and clutching my daggers tightly. I had spent over half of their stores, but it had been well worth the effort to keep the Shade at bay. "You killed him!" Eragon crowed with joy, however Murtagh bitterly answered he was not certain. From outside, one of the captains ordered his soldiers to take us by force, clearly having waited for the Shade to subdue us but upon his failure, now sought his own glory through success. They flooded into the hall and I immediately cast another spell to throw them backwards, giving me time to run to Arya and lift her into my arms once more. "Saphira! Can you carry all of us?" Eragon called as Saphira crawled her way inside, nuzzling against Eragon in relief for his safety. More soldiers were coming, so I flung myself around and called to them.

"Take Brom and go! I shall follow behind, we are too much for Saphira to carry all at once, so flee!"

"No! They will kill you!" Murtagh attempted to rush to me but I flung out my hand and sent him flying back to Saphira who caught him within her claws as Eragon climbed up to join Brom who was still asleep, not once having moved in all this turmoil. "No! We cannot leave her behind!" Murtagh struggled but Saphira held him firm, gripping him with a hind leg so that she could pull herself out and as I held off the soldiers, she flung herself into the sky and flew away.

_Sundav, I am tiring swiftly. I will come to you, but then I will need your help to get us further away._

_I am close, dear Rin. Hurry to me! _Not needing any further encouragement, I grasped Arya securely and ran from the banqueting hall. The moment I was out of sight I cast the shadows around us and silenced my footfalls, moving like a phantom through the fortress and escaped into the night. The horses were half a league from Gil'ead, so I contacted Eragon to tell him to continue running if they were able and that I would find them soon with Arya.

He was unable to reply due to the distance and for the fact I had closed my mind, running straight to Sundav who was waiting for me behind a hill. His bulking shape blended into the surroundings and the moment I was with him, I ran up his tail and to the saddle, still carrying Arya in my arms. _Is that not Arya, daughter of Queen Islanzadi?_

_Yes, at least now we know why Saphira's egg was delivered to Eragon, she had been captured by the Shade. _Exhausted, Sundav reassured me that none had followed me as I had outpaced all the horses and, with a stretch of his wings, he quickly carried me into the skies and to safety. He did not stop flying until we were miles away, whereby I fell asleep against him as he curled around me, using his wing to shield Arya and I from the rain. I had healed her injuries completely, yet she did not awaken just as Brom did not.

Could I have possibly been wrong about the sickness in Brom's heart? Was it perhaps the drug that was used upon both of them? I prayed so, for if I could learn the cure, or get both of them to the Varden and have their healers help them, as they were far more experienced than I with poisons and drugs, then there may yet be hope. Too tired to think further, I rested under Sundav's protection, gradually restoring the energy I had spent fighting against hoards of soldiers and imprisoning a Shade, albeit temporarily.


	26. Chapter 26

I stayed with Sundav for a few days, travelling and recovering whilst watching over Eragon, Saphira, Brom and Murtagh from afar. Using an illusion of Eragon and Saphira, I drew the soldiers of Gil'ead away from their path, taking them far off course in the opposite direction before then finally deciding it was safe to return to them all. Sundav lowered me to the ground some leagues away, murmuring softly in my mind. _It was as a brave and courageous thing you did, dear Rin, facing the Shade. Perhaps were I there beside you, we could have defeated him for certain._

_I will not tempt fate and I am not ashamed to admit I would be glad to never cross paths with that monster again. All the same, I am glad we all escaped from there. It was close, far too close. We shall have to be even more careful from now on. _Agreeing with me, Sundav blew hot air upon my face and I kissed him farewell before securing my grip upon Arya's soft body. I ran all the way after the horses, following their tracks and erasing them as I went until eventually, I came upon the small campfire which they had built with Saphira's bulking form beside it. I moved so quietly and against the wind that not even Saphira noticed I was there until I gently gave her warning. Immediately her head snapped around and her gaze softened, welcoming me back. Murtagh and Eragon were arguing with one another little, Murtagh having suggested Eragon and Saphira leave him behind in order to escape.

"Don't insult me. The only reason I'm free is because of you and Anurin. I'm not going to abandon you to the Empire, poor thanks that would be." Eragon muttered despairingly, the both of them looking forlorn and exhausted.

"Such melancholy faces, you would think an entire army was hounding your heels." My voice caused both to leap to their feet and quickly rush to me, calling me by name and stopping directly in front of me.

"Are you injured? Are they close behind you? What happened, how did you escape? They both plagued me with questions until Saphira thumped her tail upon the ground and growled softly, making both of them fall silent.

_Do not be so impolite, allow our friend to sit and rest herself. She has been running a long way and with the elf in her arms. _Saphira chastised them and I thanked her for her consideration, going to the campfire and settling Arya down with a blanket to keep warm before then going to Brom to see to his condition.

"You have no need to fear for the Empire's soldiers, I led them astray and are currently heading westward, so we are safe for the time being. You may rest easy for tonight, for there will not be any trouble." Eragon almost collapsed for relief, exhaustion plaguing his features and Murtagh did not look any better. "Our only problem remains that we are no closer to finding the Varden. I dare not return to fetch Dormnad for the Shade will recognise me immediately, and I do not think I could hold him off a second time."

Sitting around the fire, the four of us debated on what to do and where to go until finally, Eragon decided on travelling east, across the Hadarac Desert. It had been suggested that we travel north to my kin, the elves, however I had been reluctant to agree. I did not wish to take Eragon there, though I knew they would welcome him with open arms, but thankfully I was saved from having to give any reasons for Murtagh stated we would have to travel past Gil'ead once more and he did not enjoy that notion at all.

"So you want to go across the desert?" Murtagh reaffirmed, arching an eyebrow at Eragon who raked a hand through his hair and down his face.

"I don't see any other options. Besides, that way we can leave the Empire before the Ra'zac get here. With their flying steeds, they'll probably arrive in Gil'ead in a couple of days, so we don't have much time."

"Even if we do reach the desert before they get here, they could still overtake us. It'll be hard to outdistance them at all." Murtagh reasoned as Eragon rubbed Saphira's side. None of our options were looking all that positive, however this one seemed the least likely to get us killed.

"If it is the two Ra'zac alone, then the four of us will be able to handle them with relative ease." I spoke finally, running my fingers through Arya's hair as I sat between her and Brom. "They hunt by night and the daylight seems to be repulsive to them. Under the heat of the scorching sun of the desert, I believe they will be unwilling to follow. If they do, I will know where they are before they are within range to do us harm. The desert is vast, but it is not impossible to cross. We can do it, and it is vital that we bring both Brom and Arya to the Varden, for they may know the secret to their healing that I do not." Eragon turned his eyes to Arya, wonder filling his gaze.

"How is she? Why is she not yet awake?"

"I fear she too was drugged. Whatever it is that poisons her, she will not last forever unless she receives treatment. I can keep her alive, but if I am feeding both Brom and Arya with my own energy, as well as protecting both of you and Saphira, then my own magic will not last long in a fight against the Ra'zac, or any other enemies we may encounter." I could see that Eragon had many more questions on his mind, such as how I knew the woman from his dreams, but Murtagh beat him to it.

"How were you able to hold off the Shade? I saw a bright light from your daggers, did they have something to do with it?" Drawing my blades free I handed one to each of them, allowing them to inspect them closely.

"I am able to draw my magic from myself and store it into the gemstones upon the hilts there. They can hold a vast amount of magic for me, so when I am in need of more power than I am capable of wielding, I rely on the two stones. Over half was spent in order to restrain the Shade, so I shall have to gradually store more over time. They are a valuable commodity and many sorcerers, spellcasters and magicians use such stones if they are able to possess them, for they may turn the tide of a magic battle in one's favour." Before long, I was answering an endless stream of questions concerning the stones, Arya and great many other things until Saphira hushed her Rider, suggesting it was time we all slept and recovered.

I was glad for her intervention and as I lay down, I gave Arya one more glance. Counting myself lucky that Eragon had known to look for her, I touched my fingers against her hand and smile as her own fingers twitched, closing a little closer around mine. I will heal you, Arya, I will find a way.


	27. Chapter 27

In the morning we all troubled over various flaws in the plan to cross the desert, such as how we were going to access water, transport both Brom and Arya, as well as numerous other things. It was Eragon who eventually came up with the idea of lifting water from the earth and with my help, such a feat was far easier than summoning rain from dry skies. As for Brom and Arya, I maintained that Brom can continue riding Saphira, so long as I place wards on him to keep from getting sores, and I would ride Cadoc with Arya in my arms.

We all puzzled out each issue until we were ready to leave. It was easy enough to pack up the camp and, after sending information and images to Sundav of what we intended, we all set out upon our journey. It was difficult to avoid being detected as a warning had now spread across the land, meaning that soldiers were constantly searching for us, but Saphira was always able to either see or smell them in advance and we would steer our course.

Some days when the soldiers were too close, I would led us all to ride on in the night with Saphira flying overhead, Eragon and Murtagh asleep in the shadows as I held onto the horses' reins, leading them at a gentle walk to continue gaining ground. I used magic to keep them strong and stave away fatigue, gifting the horses as much power as I could spare so that they could gallop faster and further, stopping only for food and water. Whenever our supplies ran low, I would disguise myself with a different face then buy what we needed from towns or villages, bypassing soldiers without ever raising the alarm.

When we rested I would assume my usual routine of caring for both Arya and Brom, giving them water and easy food to eat before washing their bodies as much as I was able without tampering with their dignity. "How do they fare?" Eragon asked with concern, sitting opposite me at their heads. "Why do they not wake?"

"I am uncertain, I have not come across such sleep before. I am unable to connect with Brom's mind, and Arya's remains out of reach also. All I can do for them is keep them alive." Although the strain was near constant, I was determined not to lose hope. Each day we travelled we came closer to the Ramr River until finally, we could hear the rushing water in the distance.

"The Ramr!"

"Yes, we have to find a place to cross safely." Murtagh agreed, looking a little harrowed but glad to still be alive and uncaptured.

_That is not necessary, I can carry you across, no matter how wide the river is. _Saphira informed us all, turning her head when Eragon spoke to her privately in return. They seemed to argue between one another for a little while so I stepped down to the water and reached for it. Cupping it into my hands I splashed my hot face, inhaling deeply at the soothing sensation before taking a sip to quench my thirst. Without waiting for Eragon and Saphira to reach a decision, I placed my hand into the water and began to chant.

Almost instantly the swelling rush began to slow, flowing with less intensity before freezing altogether, stopping at my command before I then turned it to ice, creating a thick platform which crossed all the way from one side of the river to the other. Once the ice bridge had formed, I allowed the river to resume its motion, flowing underneath with a frothy whiteness. Murtagh looked impressed, as did Eragon and Saphira. "I shall lead the horses, the ice will not break unless I command it." And then lightly stepping onto the ice, the horses followed after me.

Saphira carried both Murtagh and Eragon across, and once we were all safe upon the other side I dismissed the ice, allowing it to melt and shatter so that none could follow us. Sundav was several leagues away and his faint voice warned me that the soldiers were coming this way to patrol the river, so I urged everyone to hurry. I rode with Arya safe in my arms, the smell of pine rising from her hair as her head tucked neatly underneath my chin.

We rode and rode until finally, we reached the vast expanse of the desert. Already I could feel the heat of the sun upon the scorching sand, a dryness lingering in my mouth. By raising water from underneath the sand, I was able to command its flow into a small spring from which we all drank. I was steadily beginning to feel the effects of almost constantly using magic and Sundav worried for me as he skirted the Beor Mountains, following us.

It took five days to cross sixty leagues of terrain and none were sad to turn our backs to the desert and find friendly pastures, each of us exhausted and a little more than burned with dry skin. It was then that I finally managed to contact Arya. After gently calling at the barriers of her mind, she began to recognise my presence. "Eragon, I am finally beginning to reach Arya. She is responding to me." This brought Eragon quickly to my side whereby he also joined me, but before I could warn him not to try and enter Arya's mind, her barriers rose to insurmountable heights and she fled once more.

Eragon exhaled in disappointment, but did not give in, declaring himself a Rider and a friend. I also spoke in the ancient tongue, reassuring Arya that I was by her side and that she was safe. Her curiosity brought her back, and after a few moments, her mind opened completely to us.

_Anurin, it has been many years. How do you fare? _Before Eragon could speak, I silently blocked him from our conversation and quickly had Arya promise not to say a word of Sundav or the fact that I was a Rider. Although it confused her, she accepted my request and even gave her voice in the binding language. Her attention now turned to Eragon, she asked him his name.

_Eragon, and yours is Arya._

_Am I still a captive of the Empire? Why do we speak in this manner?_

_Because you are free, old friend. _I sent her a wave of images and sensations, allowing her to understand all that had transpired and once I was done, I sensed her settle a little more. Collecting herself, she thanked both Eragon and I for rescuing her and tending her wounds before explaining to us why it was she did not awaken.

_During my captivity, a rare poison, Skilna Bragh, was given to me along with the drug to suppress my power. Every morning the antidote for the previous day's poison was administered to me, by force if I refused. Without it, I will die within a few hours. That is why I lie in this trance, as it slows the poison's progress, though does not stop it. I contemplated waking for the purpose of ending my life and denying Galbatorix, but I refrained from doing so out of hope that you might be an ally. Anurin, I am sorry to not recognise you sooner. _Her voice was weak and quiet, barely more than a whisper.

_It is alright, Arya. Now I know the poison, I know the antidote, Túnivor's Nectar. Stay in slumber, my old friend, and I shall keep you alive for as long as I am able. _Arya thanked me for my assistance then asked that both Eragon and I speak vows in the Ancient Language that we intended no harm to any of the races who fought against Galbatorix and that we would not betray them to the oath-breaker. I agreed instantly and coached Eragon in what to say, and immediately afterward Arya gave us both instructions upon how to reach the Varden.

Assuring her softly that I would protect us all, I politely asked Eragon if he would withdraw so that I could talk to Arya in private. He did so but reluctantly, bidding a farewell and a promise that she would live through this. _He is young. Younger than I would have expected. A human too. _Arya murmured weakly.

_He has a strong and pure heart, he is everything Galbatorix is not, so do not worry. I am currently using my own energy to help sustain your body and suppressing the poison as much as I can, but not even I will last forever. I will not contact you again unless we face a dire situation, so rest easy._

_Anurin, why did you ask I keep your identity a secret? Does the boy truly not know who you are? Where is Sundav-Bjartskular? Is all well? _Calming Arya's concerns, I assured her that Sundav was following us in secret and that the reason we were keeping ourselves a secret was so that Galbatorix did not know to look for us. As far as he and the rest of the world were aware, only one Dragon Rider still lived, Eragon. Understanding flowed through her mind, and seeing that she was tiring, I let Arya fall back to sleep.

When I pulled my mind from hers, I opened my eyes to find both Eragon and Murtagh fighting with one another. Alarmed, Saphira hissed at them as I jumped over and dragged them apart, knocking them both on their heads for their stupidity. "We do not have time or energy to waste fighting like little boys! Behave yourselves!" I snapped at them sharply, quickly learning the situation from Saphira who quickly relayed all was said between Eragon and Murtagh. I understood why Murtagh was anxious and angry, not having wanted to travel to the Varden at all, however before I could softly suggest that he part ways in order to explore as he wished, Saphira cried out a warning to us. In the distance I could clearly see an army of Urgals marching our way. The large sand clouds billowed at their stomping feet, metal scraping against metal as they came ever closer.

"It's the Empire."

"Yes, but those are Urgals, not men. That flag bears the personal symbol of an Urgal chieftain. He's a ruthless brute, given to have violent fits and insanity." How delightful. He sounds like a joyful conversationalist. Wanting to waste no further time, I quickly had Brom back up in Saphira's saddle and Arya in mine, mounting up behind her as I called to the others.

"I suggest that we leave with all due haste. They will have seen us by now, and it is not safe to part ways. Do not worry, Murtagh, I will secure you safe passage from here. You will not be captured by the Empire and taken back to a place you do not want." His eyes flickered to me quickly, frowning slightly at my words as Eragon quickly grasped his belongings and flung himself up into the saddle, ready to ride away as our enemies bore down upon us as Murtagh scowled unpleasantly.

"Very well, but when we near the Varden, I _will _leave."


	28. Chapter 28

The near constant racing had me so exhausted that I had forced myself to use the last of the energy stored in my daggers in order to keep the horses alive and moving, as well as Arya and Brom from dying. Every second upon every minute my strength was waning but I gave no indication of it to either Eragon or Murtagh. They marvelled that their horses remained in such good condition after two days solid riding, where they took it in turns to sleep in the saddle whilst I remain constantly awake.

_You are pushing yourself to your limits, dear Rin._

_I can make it, I shall rest once we are at the Varden. Have you had any luck scouting the Urgals? _Sundav gave me their exact number and distance from us. I did not like how they were still gaining, so I pushed the horses further and clutched Arya all the more closely to me. Sundav wanted to come closer so that he could help give me his own energy, but I was determined to use that only as a last resort, as he was yet to be spotted by the Urgals.

We circumvented an excessively large mountain and ahead, I saw the narrow valley path with the Beartooth River flowing from it as it wove through the land. We dove into the valley, hoping that the Urgals did not follow our path and continued on further. Once we were tucked deep into a dense forest, we all came to a halt and I quickly dismounted, ignoring the lightness in my head and quickly began to rub down Cadoc as he panted for breath. "You poor things, I apologise with my entire heart for the way we are treating you. I shall see to it that you are treated like kings once we are safe." Lifting Arya down for a moment, I was swift to collect wild strawberries and began to eat them, ravenous and in desperate need of sustenance.

The horses grazed and Eragon took off with Saphira to scout the valley, leaving me along with Murtagh. He too was rubbing Tornac down, however as he did so, he seemed to be frowning over something until suddenly with a start, he whirled around to face me. "You have been feeding the horses with your magic! That is why they have been able to continue galloping for so long." He realised, quickly striding over to me. "On top of keeping Brom and Arya alive, you must be near your limits by now, how do you feel? Is there any way I can help?" True and honest concern filled Murtagh's features as he gripped my shoulders firmly and I was too weak to brush him aside.

"The daggers are assisting me, their stores are more than enough for small things such as this. My main concern are the Urgals, as I suspect they may be Kull. They have run relentlessly after us, and from what I could see, are far taller than ordinary Urgals. Should we come to face them, I intend to bring down one of these mountains upon them, and hope that will delay them a while." Murtagh grew more desperate, giving me a little shake.

"Do not speak such madness, you cannot cause a mountain to fall! From what I understand of magic, the effort would kill you before you could even shift a single pebble. You should rest and allow me to lead your horse, why did you not speak of this sooner?" Although the concern was deeply appreciated, I informed Murtagh that his and Eragon's safety were far more important than my exhaustion, and that I did not mind pushing myself more than I usually would. He muttered angrily under his breath and stomped away through the trees but soon returned with a fresh skin of water. "Here, please at least drink."

His voice had softened so I accepted graciously and drank my fill, wetting my throat before I then sat down to rest for a little while with Brom and Arya, Murtagh faithfully watching over us all. Eragon returned drained partially of energy, explaining he had tried to move a rock too far away having forgotten the added strain it will cause him. "You moon-brained hatchling, how many times have I told you the limitations of magic?" I scolded him before patting his shoulder, giving a long sigh. Murtagh informed Eragon about the Kull, describing the differences between them and the Urgals, to which we all agreed it was best to keep on moving.

As we continued our ride and we came upon a mountain path, my eyes strayed to the rocks upon the mountains and the Kull who were still pursuing us. Saphira and Eragon already seemed to have reached an agreement, for Saphira grasped a large boulder in her powerful talons and dropped it upon the Kull as Eragon guided stones from the ground to strike their opponents, causing numerous cries and the Kull swiftly scattered.

My voice laced a spell together, weaving the words before I flicked my eyes towards the stones upon the mountain, feeling the sharp plummet of energy desert me as the rocks began to shake and rattle, trembling in anticipation before clattered down the mountainside, slamming against the Kull and breaking through their rank. The chaos and confusion was exactly what we needed, allowing us to continue on our way and gain a little more distance between us and the Kull. Unfortunately, the valley path did not open another way for Murtagh to leave, meaning that he had no choice but to join us to the Varden as we approached the waterfall.

He raged and cursed, angry that fate had dealt him this hand, however the moment I touched his arm and gave him a comforting look, he calmed. Without words I promised to see to his safety and as the Kull hounded after us, we continued to ride, however Eragon had grown weary of Murtagh's secrecy and quickly pulled his horse to a halt and forced Murtagh to do the same. "What is your quarrel with the Varden? It cannot be so terrible that you must keep it hidden even now. Would you rather fight the Kull than reveal it? How many times will we go through this before you trust me?" He demanded, though Saphira urgently reminded him of the enemies hard upon our heels. We have no time for this Eragon!

"Murtagh, unless you wish to die, we must go to the Varden!" Eragon continued, not relenting even at Saphira's desperate whining. "Don't let me walk into their arms without knowing how they will react to you. It's going to be dangerous enough without unnecessary surprises." Murtagh breathed heavily, trembling slightly at the hand before eventually choosing to speak.

"You…you have a right to know. I…I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn." Of course, Eragon and Saphira were speechless, however I merely clicked my tongue impatiently.

"You are his heir?" Eragon stuttered in disbelief, to which Murtagh cast his voice into the sky with an anguished cry.

"I did not choose this! Look!" Wrenching his shirt up and turning, Murtagh displayed his back where an ugly scar lay upon his skin, distorting the smooth flesh of uneven white. "You see? I was only three years of age when I received it. During on of his many drunken rages, Morzan threw his sword at me as I ran by. My back was laid open by the very sword you now carry. The only thing I expected to receive as inheritance, until Brom stole it from my father's corpse. I was lucky, I suppose. There was a healer nearby who kept me from dying. You must understand, I do not love the Empire or the king. I have no allegiance to them, nor do I mean you harm!"

For a while, Eragon remained uncertain, tentatively removing his hand from Zar'roc. "Then your father was killed by…"

"Brom." Murtagh affirmed. Another horn blew from behind us, this time much closer and all the ground we had gained by stalling the Kull was now lost, so with a command in the Ancient Language, the horses bolted forwards with me and the young hatchlings had no choice but to grasp on and ride with me. I kept them ahead, holding Arya and watching Saphira whilst still feeding the horses energy, rasping for breath as beads of sweat cloaked my brow. Exploding out of the forest, we found ourselves before the glisten lake with the waterfalls tumbling at the far end, causing my spirits to raise slightly.

"Hurry to the falls, both of you go quickly!" I did not have the energy to so much as lift my arm any longer, and at the back of my mind Sundav was desperately attempting to assist me, flying towards me and supplying his own strength. It refreshed me somewhat, but our weak connection due to the distance between us did not allow him to give as much as I needed, so I made do with what I had. Moments later the Kull and Urgals exited the forest and began to break off, circling the lake to ensure that we were trapped. _Sundav! I need you with me, we are trapped!_

_I am coming, hold on! _I did not know if he would make it in time, but there was very little else I could do now. Leaping from Cadoc and swiftly securing Arya to him, I turned to the water.

"_Adurna rïsa!_" Immediately the water surged forth from the lake and swarmed over an entire hoard of the Kull, swallowing them whole and dragging them back into the water's depths as I held my hand out towards them, my palm tingling from the mark that shone there underneath the black glove. It gave us more time to continue around the lake's edge, pushing our way forwards even as the Kull and Urgals descended upon us. "You must go _through _the falls to reach the other side, go now! Saphira!" I called out to them all as I drew my dagger and did my best to hold off one of the Urgals, however my weakened state did not allow me to hold them off for long.

I was soon overwhelmed, however a furious blaze of fire burned within my mind as Sundav roared and through me, somehow managed to command the wind to burst around me and tore my opponents to shreds, freeing me from their grasp. I was cut and bruised but not too heavily injured, pushing Cadoc forwards with both my hands and my mind. Eragon and Murtagh had heard me, both of them fighting their way forwards and Saphira went through first, as she was being fired upon by arrows and several had already pierced the delicate membrane of her wings.

I turned once more as the others fled one by one into the waterfall, dropping into the powerful depths of the unforgiving currents as with a final spell, fuelled almost entirely by Sundav's rage and determination to protect me, I broke the calves of the Kull and Urgals, felling as many of them to the ground as we could before I too jumped into the water. Sundav was close but still out of sight, and there was no way for him to reach me now so he veered off to land upon a mountain at my tired suggestion.

It was all I could do to keep myself above the water, swimming frantically towards where I had seen Eragon go under and not rise. The horses were stronger, pulling themselves through the water so with a quick breath I dove down, swimming to where Eragon lay upon the sand bed just as another shape reached him. My eyes dimly made out the diminutive stature and long beard of a dwarf, catching me by surprise as together we grasped Eragon and pulled him to the surface. He spluttered for air and his head hung weakly so I turned it upon my shoulder, helping to keep him afloat though I struggled also.

Ahead I could see a pair of stone doors had been opened to reveal a broad tunnel which breathed heavily with cold gasps of air, Murtagh and Saphira surrounded by both men and dwarves. Immediately I cried out in the dwarvern tongue, bidding their blades be stayed before doing the same in the common language, so that all could understand. The dwarves were shocked that I knew their own tongue, enough so that they stared at me as I dragged myself out of the water with Eragon's collar grasped in one hand, heaving shoulders struggling to breathe and dripping wet but looking utterly fearsome as I lowered him to the ground to recover. "Any who harm them shall meet my blade, they are under my protection, and I am an ally of your cause."

Pulling back my sodden hair I revealed my elven ears, earning a few murmurs from our suspicious hosts. A bald man in purple and gold robes stood by Murtagh, a dagger held to his throat, and when Eragon saw this, he began to reach for his magic. "Stop! If you use magic, I'll kill your lovely friend here, who was so kind as to mention that you are a Rider. Don't think I won't know if you're drawing upon it, you cannot hide anything from me."

"Such arrogance." Wanting nothing more than to prove a point, my lips barely moved as I whispered and with a bright flash, the bald man yelped as the dagger burned his hand and flew from his grasp, clattering to the floor. "Come to me." Lifting my hand I gave a softened smile to Murtagh who immediately rushed to my side, glad to stand with a friend rather than an enemy. I stood him behind me, hand clutching his arm and ready to push him aside in case we faced danger, however the moment the robed man swore and began to summon his magic, I stopped him with a cold, icy glare.

The dwarf who had assisted me in rescuing Eragon sniggered, causing my mouth to twitch into a smile as I then stepped forwards. "My kin are allies, therefore I demand sanctuary that is owed to my kind. Lead on, and do not think to use magic, weapons or trickery to harm us, for I am not in the mood to be irked." Clicking my tongue, the horses immediately came to my side and I saw to Arya, ensuring that she was still securely lashed onto Cadoc before I then nodded to Eragon. "Both of you, stay close to me now. Saphira? If you would please." Growling softly in amusement, she bowed her head to me as she passed, leading the way into the tunnel where we entered, no longer hearing the chanting brays of the Kull outside, for they all lay slain with a plethora of arrows in each.


	29. Chapter 29

We all followed the perturbed bald man through the winding halls until we entered an openly spaced room which was large enough for even Saphira to fit inside. I was eager for both Brom and Arya to receive medical attention, but even as Eragon began to request that they be seen to, the robed man snapped back at him sharply. "Do not speak! It must wait until you have all been tested. Remove your weapons and slide them over to me." We all glanced between one another before unwillingly complying, having little time to spare. I only had my mother's daggers and I was reluctant to hand them over, however when the same dwarf as before came forwards, I felt a little more at east giving them to him as he gave a rather apologetic smile to me. "Now, step away from your dragon and slowly approach me."

"What do you intend to do?" I demanded to know, stopping Eragon with a hand as he made to walk forwards. Scowling at me, the answer came with venomous acidity.

"I am to inspect your minds to see your thoughts and memories. If you attempt to hide anything from me, I will take what I want by force, which will surely drive you mad. If you do not submit, then your companion there will be killed." Pointing at Murtagh, several swords lowered towards him as I snorted.

"This is a lie. All of us have minds of steel, and how dare you presume to violate my mind? I demand to see your leader, this is not to be borne. Two of my friends are in desperate need of healing, and one as you can see is my kin, en elf. Take them to be healed, then we may discuss in more politeness what is to be done with the rest of us." Our interrogated was about to argue when the dwarf holding my knives spoke, his deep bellied voice ringing.

"Are you blind, Egraz Carn? Either that or you are dim witted. We cannot keep the elf here if she is in danger. Ajihad and the king will have our heads if she is allowed to die!" I refrained for the moment on telling them of Arya's true importance, but if needs be, when I tell them that Arya is the daughter of the Elf Queen, they will certainly be hurried into action then. Scowling further to make his face all the more repulsive, Egraz Carn then forced himself to smile, which was even worse.

"Of course, Orik, we would not want that to happen." With a snap of his fingers, the magician pointed towards Saphira. "Remove her from the horse." Two warriors came forwards a little hesitantly, worried for Saphira who stood very close by watching them warily but quickened themselves when they were ordered to do so, and the moment they saw her face, they both looked up in alarm.

"It is the dragon egg courier, Arya!"

"What?!" Sharp and accusing eyes turned upon us, speaking flatly. "You have much explaining to do."

"Just take them both and be swift, Arya needs Túnivor's Nectar to counteract the poison in her system, and the other needs…much attention." Arya was carried out of the room with a dismissive wave from Egraz Carn, my sharp eyes following after her as she left but none moved to take Brom. Irritated, I lifted my chin proudly.

"Enough of this, we have wasted too much time already. Prepare to be examined."

"You had better not harm him, Egraz Carn." Orik the dwarf warned strongly, tapping his hand against the axe upon his belt. "Else the king will have words with you." I was still not quite certain that I wanted Eragon's mind to be searched, so I quickly whispered and wards were placed around him in order to protect him. The moment Egraz Carn attempted to plough into Eragon's mind, he was powerfully rebuffed and again I felt a dip in my strength, causing my vision to burst with bright white lights, but I maintained a calm exterior.

"You did not think I would so easily allow you to steal into this Rider's mind and learn all that he knows of dragons and the Ancient Language?" I questioned with stony indifference, stepping forwards as I faced Egraz Carn. "I have already gleaned all that needs to be known about him, and he is as he appears. The beginning of a new generation of Riders, and he is come seeking sanctuary. Is my word not enough?"

"No! All who pass must be searched, you may very easily be spies of Galbatorix." It took all in my power to refrain from cursing at the thought, and as Egraz Carn came after my mind, I locked tight the iron defences and allowed him to do his worst. He bombarded me with some degree of skill and power, but it was still not enough to pass. I wore him down, taking a single step closer towards him with each passing second until I was directly in front of him.

All others watched in astonishment as with a surge of mental power, I battered against this magician's mind and broke it in a heartbeat, forcing him to his knees with a cry as I turned my lips into a sneer. "You are disappointing, not even a challenge. Are you truly the best the Varden have to offer? You could not even read the mind of a cat." A dangerous snarl came from Egraz Carn and he surged forwards, intending to strike me physically where his mental attacks had failed. Effortlessly I stepped aside and allowed him to fall flat on his face, walking away with a coiled grace and power like that of a wild panther. "Now, did I not make myself clear?" Facing the now terrified warriors, my golden eyes gleamed under the torchlight. "Summon this Ajihad, if he is indeed leader of the Varden."

Not surprisingly, no further arguments followed. My hand rested upon one of the horses for support, needing their strength in order to remain upright but I hid such details under the guise of stroking their necks and assuring them of their safety, telling them that warm beds and fresh water awaited them, with all the food they could ever wish to eat. Egraz Carn declared that since we refused to be examined, we had to remain in this room for the time being and that we would be killed if we attempted to leave.

The kind dwarf promised to have food brought to us, and as the bolt slid across the door to seal us in, I finally let go. My exhaustion overcame me and I crashed into the ground, no longer having the strength to remain upright. Murtagh saw me fall and called out in alarm, lunging towards me and quickly turning me over as I struggled for breath. "Anurin, Anurin! You have exceeded your limits all in one day. Tell us what to do!" They could do nothing, so as my mind slipped away I passed it into the care of Sundav, asking him to safeguard it in case that odious magician came back, Sundav promising to protect my memories with all his power.


	30. Chapter 30

The sleep was exactly what I needed, and although I was still a little drained when I awoke, I was surprised to find myself nestled against Saphira who had wound her body around me. Eragon and Murtagh were already awake, and when I stirred they both noticed. "How do you feel?"

"Stronger." I responded, rising to my feet and dusting myself off. "Has there been any development?" They both shook their heads, though Eragon mentioned that food had been brought last evening. They had fed me as much as I had been able to take and kept my share of the bread aside for me, so I gratefully took it and began to nibble. I contacted Sundav to know that I was well and he purred in response, the low growl soothing me completely.

Not long after I had awoken, Egraz Carn entered after a swarm of heavily armoured warriors, Orik also following. He declared that Ajihad was finally willing to speak to us and so we were made to mount our horses and follow. Brom had been removed from Saphira's saddle so I lifted him, intending to carry him over to the horse however Orik the dwarf spoke to me softly. "I apologise for our rude welcome. Is your friend desperately injured?"

"He is sleeping, but I cannot wake him up. I am not certain why, but I would have liked for him to be treated alongside Arya. His importance to the Varden is paramount, though memory may not remember why." Frowning at me slightly, Orik took another look at Brom but did not recognise him, so I simply carried him to Cadoc and placed him upon the saddle, letting him rest against the horse's neck. Once I was certain he was secure, I led the horse by the reins and refused any instruction that suggested I should do as I was told by that bald headed man.

I walked in quiet and peace, admiring the handiwork of the dwarf tunnels and open chambers, the glittering jewelled rocks and pillars until we approached an exit to the tunnel, whereby Egraz Carn ordered Eragon to ride upon Saphira but not fly. It appears he intends to generate popularity through Eragon, what an underhanded tactic. Eragon had already climbed up into the saddle before I could make a comment.

The moment we were outside I began to send images to Sundav so that he might better judge our location. There cannot be that many volcanic craters this size, can there? The zenith of the volcano lay miles above our heads, providing very dim light for all who lay within, a gentle bustle of noise thrumming around us. "Look well human, for no Rider has set eyes upon this for nigh over a hundred years. The air peak under which we stand is Farthen Dûr, discovered thousands of years ago by the father of our race, Korgan, while he tunnelled for gold, and in the centre stands our greatest achievement, Tronjheim, the city-mountain built from the purest marble." Orik informed Eragon proudly.

I will admit, I did not expect such a wonder as this. Everywhere I looked I stood completely amazed at the city which had been built within a mountain within a volcano, unable to comprehend the sheer size as it made Sundav look tiny in comparison. Unable to speak, I followed in reverent silence for that was all I could do. We passed by the watchful gaze of the twin golden griffins which stood guarding over the main gates into Tronjheim, and even as I looked into their golden gaze I felt as if I were being watched with scrutiny.

Wonder after wonder surrounded my senses until eventually we were led to an elegant study which smelled of cedar wood and books. A comforting smell. I carried Brom in my arms, having left the horses behind and refused to allow anyone else to touch him, guarding him protectively. My eyes fell first upon the tall, broad shouldered man who sat behind a walnut desk, skin gleaming under the lamp light like oiled ebony. Every feature was proud, stoic and intelligent, causing me to soften slightly as I naturally bowed my head in respect. This was Ajihad, there could be no mistake.

"Welcome to Tronjheim, Eragon and Saphira. I am Ajihad, please seat yourselves." Ajihad offered before then turning to me. "Welcome elf-maiden, you are also welcome. Please, rest yourself, and allow us to see to your…" When Ajihad caught sight of Brom's face, he immediately fell into a grave silence, staring so I quickly reached out with my mind, lingering politely at the border before he allowed me to speak, lowering his defences.

_I cannot explain all, but please reveal as little as possible to others present here. I vow to explain myself, but you are correct. This is Brom, slayer of Morzan and rescuer of Saphira's egg, founder of the Varden. He wanders between life and death, but there is little more I can do for him. Please, I beg of your healers to see if there is more they might be able to do for him._ Without even responding to anything I had said, Ajihad immediately ordered for Brom to be taken away to be healed.

"Give this man the best care we have to offer, do not fail to report his condition and progress at the slightest indication of change!" Instantly Brom was swept from my grasp and carried away with great care, causing Eragon to surge to his feet but with a silent lift of my hand, he sat back down again, reassured by my calmness.

"Many thanks." It was then that a familiar face stepped into view, drawing my attention. This man was identical to the one who had attempted to delay our entry before, and as the two men stood side by side, I found very few irregularities between them.

"Your confusion is understandable. They are twin brothers." Ajihad informed Eragon, who had reacted more physically to his surprise at seeing not only one but two magicians who wore the same face. "I would tell you their names, but they have none."

"All creatures have names. There is no escaping it." Of course, to this I was referring to their True Names, but I said nothing further on the matter. Ajihad watched the three of us, myself, Eragon and Murtagh, for a very long while. Eragon squirmed uncomfortably whilst Murtagh and I remained impassive, unfazed by the heavy gaze of the powerful leader. He beckoned to the Twins and when one came to his side and listened to his whispers, shook his head rather animatedly. His eyes returned to us.

"You have placed me in a difficult position by refusing to be examined. You have been allowed into Farthen Dûr because the Twins assured me that they can control you and because of your actions concerning Arya, and your other companion." He began, though at the suggestion that the Twins would be able to control me, I gave them a dark glower which had them backing away warily. Saphira snorted with satisfaction at their cowardice. "I understand that there may be things you wish to keep hidden in your mind, but as long as you do, we cannot trust you. Any of you."

"You would not trust me anyway." Murtagh muttered bitterly and I silently wished he would remain silent. Immediately I saw the face of Ajihad darken, a dangerous glint sharpening his gaze as it fixed upon Murtagh.

"Although it has been twenty and three years since it last broke upon my ear, I know that voice." As Ajihad rose so did I, intending to block his way to Murtagh but before I had risen even half way out of my seat Murtagh brushed his fingers against my hand and made me pause. "It came from another man, one more beast than human. Get up." He obeyed though remained cautious, eyes glancing occasionally from face to face. "Remove your shirt."

"Is this necessary?" I questioned, intending to stop this but it proceeded regardless, and when Ajihad made Murtagh turn around, he revealed his scar to all in the room. Why did I not think to heal it when I had the chance?

"Murtagh." Whirling around, Ajihad's voice lost all smooth calmness and thundered in anger. "Did you know of this?"

"We had our suspicions of course, he was so stubborn and adamant not to have his mind examined, but this elf stalled any attempt we could have made! It is not our fault, in any case, we did not think this _boy _could possibly be the son of one as powerful as Morzan. It never occurred…" Ajihad silenced them both with a raised hand, scowling at them with a knot of displeasure upon his brow.

"And you did not think to tell me?" Shaking his head with a low breath, Ajihad did not allow them to explain themselves further. "We will discuss it later. First, I must untangle this muddle you have made." Turning back to Murtagh, his voice maintained a sharp edge as he spoke. "Do you still refuse to be examined?" I noticed how Ajihad looked to me also as he asked his question, causing me to stiffen against it naturally.

"I do. I won't let anyone inside my head." Murtagh informed him, having lowered his shirt and turned to face the Varden leader.

"There will be unpleasant consequences if you do not. Unless the Twins certify that you aren't a threat, we cannot give you credence, despite, and perhaps because of, the assistance you have given Eragon. Without that verification, the people here, dwarf and human alike, will tear you apart if they learn of your presence." Although his words were honest and logical, I could not see this conversation ending without Murtagh in chains, with Eragon possibly following him unless I could persuade the Varden that they were not a threat. "I'll be forced to keep you confined at all times, as much for your protection as for ours. It will only get worse once the dwarf king, Hrothgar, demands custody of you. Do not force yourself into that situation when it can easily be avoided."

"No." Remaining stubborn, I closed my eyes for a moment to think of a clever way in which to keep Murtagh from being thrown to the mercy of humans and dwarves, my mind whirling rapidly. "Even if I were to submit, I would still be treated like a leper and an outcast. All I wish is to leave. If you let me do that peacefully, I'll never reveal your location to the Empire."

"What will happen if you are captured and brought before Galbatorix? He will extract every secret from your mind, no matter how strong you may be. Even if you could resist him, how can we trust that you won't join him in the future? I cannot take the chance." Murtagh bristled against Ajihad's authority, rebelling instinctively against the prospect of being made a prisoner once more.

"Will you hold me prisoner forever?" A somewhat mocking smirk touched Ajihad's lips but disappeared all too quickly, my eyes catching it as they opened.

"No, only until you let yourself be examined. If you are found trustworthy, the Twins will remove all knowledge of Farthen Dûr's location from your mind before you leave. We will not risk someone with those memories falling into Galbatorix's hands." Drawing himself up to his full height, Ajihad towered over Murtagh who somehow managed to retain his own stature of stoicism, whether out of impudence or confidence, I did not know. "What is it to be, son of Morzan? Decide quickly or else the path will be chosen for you.

Murtagh turned his head gradually, lowering it so that the dark locks fell forwards upon his face to glance in my direction. My face remained unreadable, but I attempted to communicate with him through my eyes, not wanting him to feel alone in this stand. "My mind is the one sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts. You have asked for the one thing I cannot give, least of all to those two." With a gesture towards the Twins, Murtagh continued with a distinct tone. "Do with me what you will, but know this. Death will take me before I expose myself to their probing."

It took a few moments, but Ajihad eventually relented and even showed a slight admiration for Murtagh's consistency and strong will. Lamenting Murtagh's foolish choice, Ajihad ordered for the guards to come, intending to take Murtagh away. Before they could even draw their swords, my hand reached out and rested itself upon Murtagh's shoulder, drawing him towards me as I lifted myself to my full height. "And where do you intend to take _my _prisoner?" Startled looks turned to me, none more bewildered than Eragon as I maintained my void expression. "He is mine, and neither you nor the dwarf king shall have him since I claimed him first. He is mine to do with what I will, and I say that none shall harm him until I decide upon his fate."

"Honourable elf, I am afraid…"

"What, are the elves not the allies of the Varden? Arya will vouch for me, so it is not necessary to read my mind, and I can vouch for Eragon, who is a Rider and has already declared himself your friend. Murtagh refuses to be invaded of his privacy, and since he is my prisoner, it is my choice is his mind should or should not be broken." Turning a heated glare upon the Twins, I bid they stay away from both Murtagh and Eragon, weaving a spell before they could stop me. "There. Now any injury turned upon my charges will be returned tenfold. I hope no foolishness prompts one to attempt to cut off his head."

Satisfied that my warning was given, I lowered my hand from Murtagh's shoulder and stood before Ajihad. "Living within the shadows and stones has addled for your mind, for you do not know how to properly greet your salvation, even when it drops directly upon your threshold!" My voice rising, I clenched my fingers tightly at my sides. "I would speak with you privately, and what we speak must never leave these walls." Giving me his consideration, Ajihad finally nodded his head and waved his hand, dismissing all from the room.

Saphira grumbled with a soft rumble of sound at having to awkwardly leave the room, her tail thumping against a bookcase so I apologised to her softly, then promised aloud that I would return to Eragon and Murtagh soon. They both looked over their shoulders as the doors swung closed, seeing me stand before Ajihad who had ordered Orik to keep an eye on the guests and to ensure the Twins did not disappear. Once we were alone, I took to pacing. Quite effortlessly I cast a spell to keep anyone from listening, ensuring that we could speak in absolute confidence. "I am in conflict, for there are many things I wish to share with you in order to gain your confidence, yet I also have reasons not to trust you." I spoke honestly as Ajihad sat himself back down upon his chair behind the large desk.

"Then perhaps you should begin with that which you are not opposed to sharing, and we shall progress from there." Glad that our tones had lowered and become somewhat friendlier, I sat myself down and began a very long talk with Ajihad, telling him of how I met Brom and came to be with Eragon, Saphira and Murtagh. It was my friendship with Brom which encouraged Ajihad to agree to me placing a memory spell upon him, that if taken by force he would forget instantly what he knew, leaving no trace for any to steal from his mind.

"Very well, I promise I shall do you no harm." Speaking in the Ancient Language, I placed the spell upon him and once I was done, I allowed myself to remove my gloves, rubbing them together before then holding out my palm. The moment Ajihad saw the gedwëy ignasia, he vaulted to his feet and caught my hand, inspecting it closely.

"You?! You are…is it possible?"

"Very possible, and very true. I am a Rider, the first to appear after the Fall, and I have been in hiding these past hundred years. I was born mere months before the treason of Galbatorix and the Forsworn, and the dragon egg which would hatch for me was delivered by the mount of my mother, who was a Rider from the elves." I explained to Ajihad about Sundav and our journey to the elves after our lives became endangered, but I did not go into great detail. He understood my reasons for remaining hidden from Galbatorix all these years, and as he sank back down into his seat, his eyes glazed over somewhat.

"Two Riders…I did not think such a miracle could occur." He murmured, possibly thanking his gods in his mind before focusing his mind upon me. "And you say your dragon, Sundav, is a very large example of his kind?"

"One of the largest of his age and yet he still grows. He could hold Saphira under one claw, he is so immense." Feeling proud and rather pleased to be able to boast openly about Sundav's impressiveness, I reminded Ajihad that this was sensitive information I had chosen to share with him in the strictest confidence, and that he could not ever tell another living soul.

"Of course, but where is he? Surely it would be better for him to enter the safety of this kingdom, where he will not be so exposed?" I laughingly said that Sundav would hardly fit through the doors, and the summit of the volcano was too high even for him to fly, so unless I could carve open the mountain in order for him to fly inside, there was no means for him to enter. "Hm. I believe there is a dragonhold outside of these walls, where the dragons and their Riders would stay before the Fall when visiting Tronjheim. It is above Isidar Mithrim, the Star Rose of the dwarves, and there are many caves and open peaks by which your dragon may fly down. I am certain their size should accommodate him, you may inspect them for yourself to be certain, and none will see him enter there. In any case, there are more questions I would like to ask you."

"About Murtagh? And Eragon?" I guessed easily, lifting a hand to push back a few of my braids. "I suspected that you might. You have nothing to fear from either of them, for Eragon is an innocent and I know Murtagh's heart. He truly wants nothing more than to leave and live his own life free from Galbatorix. He is a tortured soul, but one that continues to shine despite his hardships."

"All the same, I cannot give the same confidence to those who would hate him for his sire. Although I trust your word, unless you can expose yourself and your position, none would trust your word enough to pacify their misery and rage." The wise words of Ajihad were ones that I already knew, so instead I bartered a deal with Ajihad that Murtagh was to be held for the time being, carefully watched and kept secure, but whenever I was with him, he was allowed to wander freely so long as I gave my solemn vow he would not escape me.

"How can a human ever outrun an elf? It would almost be amusing to see him try." My brow twitched as I sensed someone probing at the borders of my spell, attempting to worm their way inside so I cast them back with a vicious stab of unrelenting magic, and outside we both heard two voices cry out as bodies struck the floor. "Also, I would not trust these Twins of yours. I receive a bad sensation just by being in their presence, and their crude attempts at mind examination the evening past was a ruse to encourage conflict."

"They have proven themselves trustworthy, albeit proud and desperate for power, are you certain there is cause to suspect them? Admitting inwardly that there was a large aspect of the fact that I simply did not like either of them, I did not share this with Ajihad. We spoke for a little while longer until finally our conversation ended and I requested to be shown to where Arya and Brom were being healed. "Of course, you will be afforded every comfort we can spare, Dragon Rider, and your weapons shall be returned to you immediately." It had been so long since I had been addressed thus, so for a moment I was caught by surprise before I smiled, nodding my head as I pulled my gloves back onto my hands then disbanded the ward.

Ajihad opened the door for me and invited Eragon and Saphira inside in order to talk with him also, though as he stepped away, Eragon quickly turned to me. "Are you alright? What did you talk about? Oh! The guards took Murtagh away to a holding cell, I tried to stop them but they said they had orders. Will he be alright?" Eragon bombarded me with questions until I rapped my knuckles upon his brow, causing him to yelp and jerk back, mouth clamping shut.

"You twitter like a morning bird, my dearest. Do not worry, Murtagh shall be taken care of, and the conversation between myself and the leader of the Varden was _private, _so I shall be sharing no secrets today." Amused at his energetic antics, Eragon nodded his head acceptingly. He and Saphira began to enter the room, however her big sapphire bulk paused as she swivelled her head back towards me.

_The Twins fainted whilst you were speaking with the leader, I assume that was your doing?_

_They were attempting to listen where their ears were not wanted. I merely reminded them of their place. _Pleased, Saphira snorted and a puff of smoke blew from her nostrils as she then slithered her way into the study, the door closing just as the last of her tail slipped inside, meaning that I now stood with several guardsmen, two fainted magicians and a rather bored looking dwarf. "Excuse me, master dwarf. Might I enquire the direction my other companion was taken?"

"Of course, they dragged him off that way." With a flick of his beard towards the left as he was pruning, I gave a musical chuckle along with my thanks before going to follow. Many thoughts and feelings ricocheted through my body as I walked, wanting more than ever to be able to reach Sundav and never again leave his side. Perhaps I had grown too dependent upon him, his strength has always far exceeded my own.

Shaking my head, I squared my shoulders and continued my powerful stride, not relenting my gait as I followed after where I could distantly hear Murtagh cursing at his escorts. Amused at the colourful array of insults he chose, I quickened my pace and went with a determined heart, not yet knowing what I intended to do, but for once in my life, I did not feel intimidated or daunted by my peers, not even by the great towering stone walls of the majestic Tronjheim.


	31. Chapter 31

I approached Murtagh just as his guards were leaving, some of them nursing various bruises and one even appeared to have injured his hand most severely, though whether from Murtagh's struggling or the protective ward I had placed upon him, I was not certain. "Young one." Instantly Murtagh rocked onto his feet and lunged for the bars of his cage, my brow twitching in annoyance. I had traversed to one of the lowest levels of the dwarf city, where endless cells of wrought iron were maintained in order to keep their prisoners. "I am sorry, Murtagh, this is not what I intended to happen."

"It is not of your doing. In any case, perhaps it is best they lock me up, then I will not have to see so many hateful frowns upon me every time I step outside." Saddened by the sound of melancholy in his voice I reached through the bars and lightly touched his arm, seeking to comfort him.

"I will have you out of here soon, I have already bartered with Ajihad for your freedom, though he is still reluctant to let you leave. So long as I am with you, you are free to walk amongst us as you will. New accommodation will soon be provided, and you will not be abused in any way shape or form." Confusion knitted his brows together, dark eyes glinting from the flame light of torches. They reminded me a little of Sundav's eyes, though whilst his glittered with stars, Murtagh's remained a dark void of infinity.

"Why do you do this for me? You know who I am now, surely you have no love for my father, so why share this compassion for me?" Murtagh questioned me, wrapping his battle-worn fingers around the bars, callouses scraping against the smooth metal. An eyebrow quirked as did my lip, tilting my head at Murtagh before I allowed myself a small chuckle.

"Young one, I have known who you are from the very beginning. I have seen your heart and know what lies within, and I know for certain that you mean exactly what you say." Utter shock flashed across Murtagh's entire face, staring at me with gaping mouth as I continued, hardly noticing. "The transgressions of the sire should not be placed upon their children, and you have never done anything wrong in your life. You suffered at your father's hands, and then at the hands of the oath-breaker, and your life has been a twisted tale of misgivings and sinister plots. In my eyes, when I look at you Murtagh, I do not see the son of Morzan, for he would never have been as kind and giving as you are." Drawing my hand back from his shoulder, I glanced inside his cell to ensure that he would at least be comfortable for the time being. "I will return for you soon, but for the moment, please do not cause difficulties for those watching you. Once I have secured a better room I will come fetch you, then we shall see to the return of your weapons and your horse." I felt as if his entire soul were boring into me as I had spoken, the iron walls of his defences crumbling slightly before me.

"You knew? You always knew?"

"Of course I did, I was not born last moon, after all." A dry and rather disbelieving laugh came from Murtagh, tickling at my ears as he pulled away and began to pace.

"You knew who I was, yet you did not turn me away?"

"From what I could see, you were as desperate to escape the Empire as Eragon was, and you did save his life. My judgement of character is rather excellent, so I knew at the very least you were trustworthy. Once I came to know you better, no doubts remained in my mind. In any case, you told me much of yourself of your own volition, whether you realised it or not." This confused Murtagh further and I found I rather enjoyed leaving him in a state of bewilderment. The way his brow furrowed and his eyebrows pulled together was an amusing expression. "There is only one question that remains, and that is whether or not you trust me to plead your case to the Varden, and secure your freedom?"

"I trust you." His response was swift and decisive, not even giving pause to ponder. It startled me a little, for I expected Murtagh to at least be suspicious of how I knew so much about his past and his person, yet he still placed his faith in me regardless of all I had said. "There is only one thing I would request. Would you please ensure that my horse, Tornac, is taken care of?" Softening, I nodded my head as I began to pull away from the cell.

"I shall care for him as if he were my own." Giving Murtagh my word, I asked if there was anything he needed immediately, and except for food and drink, he assured me he was resigned to sit and wait patiently. Feeling rotten for leaving him alone, I left the dungeons after instructing a nourishing meal and ale to be given to Murtagh, I then went in search of Arya and Brom. The healers at first informed me that none were permitted to see them, however after a cold glare they did not think to argue again and I admitted myself into the healing wing, and it was here that my daggers finally caught up to me. I was glad to have them back, sliding them into their sheaths and vowing never to allow them to leave my person again.

Arya lay upon a bed with her raven locks spilling across her shoulders, looking a little fresher and healthier than she had done before. There was colour in her cheeks and she breathed more deeply than before, satisfying my concerns. Reaching out my hand I brushed aside a lock of her hair, murmuring in our own tongue soft nothings as she continued to rest and recover her strength. The poison had been removed from her system, and as I examined her myself, I found nothing more to concern me and I was certain she would make a full recover. "Rest well, dear friend." Lowering myself to place a kiss upon her brow, I then turned and walked to where Brom lay. "What of his condition?"

"My lady, we found a certain poison within your companion's bloodstream. It is not a fatal toxin, but it has paralysed his body and attacks both the heart and the mind. We believe it is predominantly meant to attack the muscles of the body, and it is only due to your diligent care that it has not caused his heart to freeze. If it had been administered to someone younger and stronger, we believe it would simply keep them incapacitated for a long duration of time. For those who are weaker or older, it risks the possibility of heart attacks, or chronic sleeping as you see here." I was almost relieved to hear of it. I had been certain a strange substance had coated the dagger which had embedded itself into his back. "Although we have administered every treatment we can think to heal your companion, we are yet to be successful."

I spent the next few hours discussing with their healers different methods of treatments, exploring all possibilities before I then sat with Brom for a time with my hands covering his ears as I attempted to heal his mind enough so that I could communicate with him. Hope bloomed in my chest when I managed to make minor improvements, clearing some of the fog upon Brom's mind but it took so much time and energy that I had no choice but to pull away. In any case, I could severely damage his mind were I to invade and use powerful magic to attempt to heal him all at once.

Most healers with magic would not even dare touch the mind if it was sickened, but I was confident I could help Brom. It would merely take a very long time, though perhaps my kin in Du Weldenvarden would be able to assist me, Oromis was also the most knowledgeable and wisest person of my acquaintance, he would surely know of ways to help. "Do not fear Brom. I shall save you from this darkness which surrounds you. Although I know your heart grieves for the loss of your Saphira, there is much rejoicing to be had. If only you could see him, then you would know." Kissing his brow as I had Arya's, I left them both to the best care that could be given, then proceeded to arrange new accommodation for Murtagh.

It became apparent that the Twins were adamant to thwart me wherever possible, for almost every request I made was either rejected outright or the warriors of the Varden merely stated that I was a guest and had no authority. It was only when I sent a private message to Ajihad with my complaints did the word then spread that I was to be given full custody of Murtagh, and that any order given by me was to be treated as coming direct from Ajihad. Perhaps the Varden leader did this out of respect for my title as Rider, but I felt a large part of it was due to the fact that he was an honourable man.

Eragon and Saphira were being looked after by the dwarf Orik, whom I had met and spoken with properly since leaving the healers. I was glad that the two of them were alright and being treated as honoured guests, so I did not worry for them too excessively. "Where have you been? We were worried for you." Eragon said as I approached them, my footsteps not even creating more than a whisper as I glided through the stone halls of the dwarves. A sapphire glint caught my eye and I saw the ring Aren upon his finger, Brom's ring with the yawë held within. Had Ajihad given the ring for Eragon to carry? It was fitting, though it brought a strange sense of melancholy not to see it upon Brom's hand. "How is Murtagh?"

"He is being taken care of, do not fret, my dearest. Saphira, how do your wings fare? Are you better rested?" Her gleaming eyes softened as they turned upon me and she lowered her head so that we were of the same level, allowing me to place my hand upon her neck and gently stroke her sapphire scales.

_I shall be fully recovered after food and a long rest. Have you heard of the dragon hold above?_

"Yes, it was briefly mentioned. I wish you a pleasant rest with all the sweetest dreams one can have. You have been strong and fearless to carry Brom so far, there is much you should be proud of." Saphira rumbled with a growl, pleased at my praise and touched her snout to my shoulder as a sign of affection before I then returned to Eragon and Orik. "Master Orik, I give you my thanks for guiding Eragon and Saphira through your magnificent halls. Truly, I have never seen an equal to the radiance and masterfulness of your city, and I have dwelled in the elven capital of Du Weldenvarden." My compliment caused Orik to straighten and beam at me, also proud to hear such high praise of his home whereby I meant every word of which I said.

"Your words are well received and I am honoured to hear them from the lips of one so fair and wise. If ever you are in need, you may call upon me. I am your humble servant." Charmed by the good humour of the dwarf, I smiled invitingly and spoke with the three of them a little while longer until I heard Eragon's stomach give a rather loud yowl, overshadowed only by Saphira's louder rumbling.

"I have kept you too long, for you are both hungry and weary. Do not fear, Eragon and Saphira, you are both safe here and there is no longer a need to run. You may rest and nurse your ailments, and if ever you wish to find me, simply call my name or roar. I shall come to you." Placing my hand upon Eragon's head in blessing then doing the same for Saphira, I saw both of them off as they parted ways, Saphira to choose a cave for herself in the dragon hold and Eragon with Orik to find food. Satisfied that all was well, I then turned and continued up to the higher levels of Tronjheim, where gradually the people became less until finally I reached a chamber with a solid oak door.

It had been locked and there were six guards outside so I permitted them to leave and position themselves down the corridor instead, opening the door with a simple word and entering. The room was large and rather exquisite, meant for visiting royalty of the highest degree. There was a large open window which allowed the light to shine through, where extravagantly designed textile rugs were laid upon the floor.

A canopy bed with scarlet and gold draping stood at the far wall, large enough to fit at least half a dozen people, with silk pillows and satin sheets to offer only the softest comforts. As my eyes took in every detail of the room, I found Murtagh sitting upon a beautifully ornate mahogany chair before the hearth which was unlit, leaving a rather strong chill in the air. "_Brisingr._" Immediately the fire burst with life and flames, crackling with a bright white intensity until they settled into a gentle gold. "Murtagh? Have you yet eaten?"

"I was waiting for you. I did not wish to eat alone." Murtagh admitted with a heavy sigh, staring into the flames pensively. Upon the large table, a feast had been laid out for Murtagh to indulge in, yet he had not touched a single bite. Reaching out for him I touched his shoulder, inviting him to dine with me. His façade softened and he rose to his feet, however once he was upright he paused and frowned, gingerly turning his head to sniff his shirt only to recoil. "I'm afraid I am in no state to be in anyone's presence I smell so foul, how can you stand it?"

"It is not so bad, and I most likely smell just the same. It has been many weeks since any of us have been able to bathe properly." Smiling at me, Murtagh folded his arms.

"You smell like honeysuckle and wild mint, I smell like a boar who has bathed in its own muck." Amused at the comparison, I led Murtagh through a side door to a private bath where the water lay as still as glass. It was perfectly warm and wisps of steam rose from its surface, dreamily floating from the smaller window.

"Ah, here are some towels. How about whilst you bathe I search for new clothes for you to change into? You will feel better for being clean, then we can sit down to eat without you worrying for how you might smell." Lightly teasing him I handed him a towel then closed the door behind him, giving him his privacy before searching through the chests and drawers. I swiftly found them, pleased that my instructions had been carried out to the letter. Bringing them to the bath room, I knocked on the door and closed my eyes. "Murtagh? I have found you something to wear." There was a rush of moving water and a few moments of rustling before the door opened and Murtagh stood before me. With my eyes closed I could see nothing, but I could sense him quite clearly.

"Thank you." Nodding my head, I let him take the clothes from me before then turning and walking away. The door closed a moment later, so once I was certain Murtagh had returned to bathing, I opened my mind and called out to Sundav.

_Sundav my love, can you hear me? _It took a moment or so but when I felt the familiar brush of his mind, a shudder of relief rippled through me.

_Faintly, dear Rin, but I can hear you. How do you fare? _I spent the next few minutes telling Sundav all about Tronjheim and Farthen Dûr, practically bombarding him with images of the incredible work the dwarves had created as well as giving him my impressions of Ajihad, Orik and the Twins, not wishing to leave a single detail forgotten. I then told him about the dragon hold and that I intended to go up later tonight to find the largest cave and use magic to tunnel through to the outside so that he may enter in secret. _Will the dwarves not disapprove of their defences being weakened in such a manner?_

_Not if I close the exit behind you. All I care about is having you by my side once more, and I will do whatever is necessary to ensure that I do not have to be parted from you this way for any longer. The dwarves cannot complain if I seal the breach immediately, they will be none the wiser. Just a little longer, Sundav, then we shall be together._

_I await with baited breath, Nuanen Fethrblaka, but how will we explain ourselves to the hatchlings? They will undoubtedly notice our presence very quickly. _I had already thought of this, and when I revealed to Sundav that I believed it time to tell Eragon and Saphira that they were not the last, Sundav responded with surprise. It was only right, I could tell how desperately lonely and insecure Eragon felt in this strange place, and with so much pressure upon his shoulders, it felt only right that I should tell him the truth. _Are you certain that it is time?_

_We are not announcing ourselves to the world, my love, only to Eragon and Saphira. It is time they learned what it means to be dragon and Rider, for there are things that only you and I can teach them whilst Oromis and Glaedr remain in Ellesméra._ Approval radiated from Sundav, glad that this meant that we no longer needed to hide ourselves from the hatchlings and I also felt a great sense of anticipation. I knew that Eragon might not take revelation well, that he may very well feel betrayed by our secrecy, but I knew he would overcome it. Saphira, likewise, will despair for having believed herself to be alone for so long, but I hoped that Sundav will comfort her, and she will learn from him all that he can teach.

Just as our agreement came to an end, Murtagh stepped out of the bath chamber wearing his new clothes. They fit him well and the dark red of the shirt suited him as he fiddled with the ties, looping them together so that they pulled the fabric of the shirt across his chest. Smiling I invited him to the table where I had kept the food hot and, together, we sat down to eat. Murtagh ate more meat than I did, our pallets being varyingly different, but our discussion never faded. We spoke of a great many subjects, and it struck me that this felt almost the same as when he was dreaming.

It was pleasant to experience this friendship in reality instead of in his dreams, and I found myself noticing small details concerning Murtagh I had missed before, such as the amiable shape of his mouth, various scars upon his hands from learning weapons but also, from whittling wood. He was a rather fine craftsman, and he even permitted me to see memories of him carving wood under Tornac's guidance, whom he had learned from. Although the rest of his mind remained off limits, I was happy that Murtagh had allowed me into the sanctuary that he prized and cherished above all, and I let him know the honour that I felt. "You are different from those twin magicians. You seek permission and do not press if it is not granted. Better yet, I trust you implicitly, as you have shown me the same grace. If it had been you to examine my memories and thoughts…perhaps I would not have minded." Chuckling, I dusted off my hands from the buttered bread I had just finished eating.

"You truly are a stubborn one, Murtagh, yet you possess a certain degree of acquiescence. It is most humbling, and I admire that about you." Lifting my goblet of wine I saluted him before taking a sip. "Come now, let us talk of something else. Ask any question of me you will, it is only fair that you learn of me since you are being so pleasantly openhearted." Smiling gratefully, Murtagh proceeded to ask me questions about my childhood, so without mentioning my mother's name, I shared memories of learning how to grow food and spin wool, how to weave my own fabrics, make my own clothes and heal a person's ailments.

We talked for many hours until the only light which remained was that of the hearth. I knew that soon enough, Eragon and Saphira would be asleep and that I could begin excavating one of the caves to give Sundav entry, yet I was reluctant to leave Murtagh on his own, so I stayed. I stayed and told him stories and poems, listening to his thoughts and comments of things he had noticed in his travels until the moonlight filtered through the window and his head began to droop. Noticing how he tired, I watched as Murtagh slipped into sleep before quietly moving towards him.

I brought him to the bed and lay him down upon it, taking off his shoes and belt so that he would be comfortable before then drawing the covers over him. He sighed and rolled over, burying his face into the silk cushions before settling once more. Brushing aside his soft locks, I lowered myself down in order to whisper in his ear. "Sweet dreams, Murtagh."


	32. Chapter 32

The moment I broke through the last layer of rock I exhaled the breath I had been holding, rushing outside and called for Sundav who's massive black shadow fell upon me in an instant. He landed upon the side of the mountain, the miles of tunnel having taken me hours to cut through with no small amount of effort, but now that he was here, each second of labour was worth every pain and struggle and I would do it all again in a heartbeat. "My love!"

_Anurin! _I cast myself upon his snout, locking my arms so that as he lifted his head my feet flew off the ground and I nestled into the broad arch of his handsome face. _My dear Rin, how I have missed you._

_And I you. I would dare Galbatorix to appear now and try to take you from me, for I would smite him where he stood with a single word. _Chest rumbling with a laugh, Sundav began to carry me inside with slow, careful steps. I had cut the rock so that it was a hundred feet high and just as wide, ensuring that there was plenty of space for Sundav's massive refrain and that he could move comfortably within. _Have you hunted recently?_

_The prey here are ferocious and strong, it is a thrilling challenge to hunt food in these mountains. I like them a great deal, Nuanen Fethrblaka, perhaps if we are able, we can settle here and make it our home one day._

_I should like that, for the city of the dwarves enthrals me entirely. I have never felt such peace or greater welcome here. _Approval reverberated from Sundav, glad that I am content and happy here. As he walked I carefully melded the stone back together once more, though only enough to seal the entrance and leave no indication of its weakness upon the mountainside. There was no point for me to close the tunnel completely after so much work, and where there a need to quickly escape, then an entire army could fit through here, including both Sundav and Saphira, whereby I could collapse the tunnel behind us and open the way onto the mountains. Together we talked at great length, melding our minds together until we were one and the same.

Once the cave opened further into a wider chamber, Sundav settled himself down upon the ground and curled up, exhaling softly as his lids gradually began to lower. "Sleep my love, we shall still be together come morning, and from then on we shall not be parted. Sleep, my treasured heart, sleep…" Sundav sent me one last impression of love before falling asleep, leaving me to nestle down upon his snout against the grove of his skull, in which I easily fitted, then curled up to shut my eyes also.

It was a peaceful night and we slept into the late hours of the morning, neither distressed nor concerned for who might be chasing us or whether or not we were to be discovered. I stretched and yawned, a rather human attribute that I had retained since my youth before I cast several werelights into the air, brightening our cave so that they danced and flickered lazily. Leaving Sundav to sleep a little longer, for attempting to wake him was like trying to move a mountain, I stepped outside of our cave to observe the rays of light which shone down like white beams, causing the Star Rose to gleam brilliantly with radiance and beauty.

Below I sensed Eragon leave with Saphira, my ears catching the strong beats of Saphira's wings as they went down below to Tronjheim to see Orik, a dwarf having come to fetch them. No sooner had they left that I sensed Ajihad approaching so I dropped down upon the Star Rose to meet him, waiting until he appeared. I was impressed that he had climbed all this way and did not seem to be fatigued from the effort, no hint of sweat touching his skin. "Greetings, Rider Anurin." My heart pulsed at being addressed as a Rider as it had before and I could not help but smile.

"My greetings to you, Ajihad. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I had hoped to find you here, for I wagered that were you to be present, your…_friend_…would also be here. May I meet with him?" Arching an eyebrow slowly, I wondered if I detected a hint of authority in Ajihad's tone. Neither Sundav nor I were ones to be directed by others, and I did not like the way Ajihad presumed that I would simply grant him an audience because he had demanded it. This seemed evident by my expression, for Ajihad inclined his head in a slight bow, eyes never wavering from mine. "It would be my greatest honour, if you would grant me admittance to his presence."

A heartbeat rung between us before a sudden guttural sound rumbled from behind me. I knew it by instinct and familiarity, but Ajihad was alarmed by the sudden noise. The entire platform on which we stood shook as Sundav began to step forwards, pushing his face out into the sparse sunlight and fixed an intimidating eye upon Ajihad, who stared with unmasked amazement and slight concern. Opening his wings slightly to help his balance, he dug his claws into the rock and climbed down to my side, completely filling the Star Rose and for a brief moment, I worried that it would not hold his weight. Thick plumes of smoke rose from Sundav's nostrils as he opened his mouth and exposed his razor sharp fangs whilst the bright glow of white dragon fire burned at the back of his throat, brightening our surroundings before he then snapped his maw shut and fell silent. His powerful tail swept across the shining jewel and came to make a large circle around me, clearly stating that I was not to be approached without the strictest permission.

Falling to his knees, Ajihad prostrated himself before Sundav and I, paying homage in the most respectful way possible. "Greetings to you, Sundav, dragon of Rider Anurin, and welcome to the Varden." Ajihad spoke, lowering his gaze as Sundav pulled back his lips in a silent snarl, his thoughts tumbling through my mind which I spoke aloud so that Ajihad would know what Sundav spoke to him.

_We are not here to join you, two-leg-leader, our decision is not yet made. Our presence here is for the protection of the hatchlings and the two-leg-Morzan-son, whom my Rider has taken under her wing. _Arching an eyebrow I glanced at Sundav, surprised that he was being so threatening, however I could feel the enjoyment he was experiencing through our bond at teasing Ajihad.

"Of course." Now Ajihad rose, finished with his respects and once again stood tall, fearlessly looking Sundav directly in his star filled eye with not so much as a tremble in sight. "You are free to do as you please, for your Rider has already given me her word that you are not our enemies. It is a great honour to be able to meet you for myself, for now I know the great majesty of your predecessors." Pausing a moment, Sundav turned his eye to me and spoke so that Ajihad would not hear his thoughts.

_I approve of this human. He is strong and courageous, he has a silver tongue and an agreeable ferocity in his gaze. Were he a dragon, I would fight him where he stood! _I laughed in good humour then spoke a little of Sundav's words to Ajihad, noting how Sundav now relaxed next to me and took to picking at his teeth with a claw, grooming himself.

"Sundav says that were you a dragon, he would not hesitate to challenge you, Ajihad." His brow furrowed sharply so I quickly explained that this was a compliment in terms of dragon behaviour, that it was a sign that Sundav believed him to be strong and would prove a thrilling battle.

"In that case, I am honoured. Were I a dragon, I would offer you the most brutal and fierce battle you would ever experience." Sundav snorted, telling me that his claws would have ripped him to pieces so I chided him to make up his mind whether or not he liked Ajihad to which he merely snorted again.

"I will remind you, Ajihad, that there are spells which bind you to never speak of us to anyone." Returning to the conversation at hand, I stepped a little closer to the Varden leader. "And were anyone to try and inspect any memories of us you have, they will be erased immediately, furthermore, if you attempt to betray us willingly, your tongue will be seized and a terrible pain will grip you."

"I understand, and have already accepted such terms. You need not fear my betrayal, I would proudly take knowledge of your existence to my grave." Sundav mused once more of Ajihad's clever tongue, so I smirked slightly as I listened to him before then looking once more to the stoic man.

"Sundav names you Silver-Tongue for your words and oaths to us. Ajihad Silver-Tongue, I believe you have earned our approval. The Varden could not hope for a better leader." Accepting his new moniker gladly, Ajihad then mentioned that his daughter was of similar character to he, and perhaps even more than he could ever hope to be. Curious, I asked him of his daughter Nasuada, learning of the love her father held for her and her clever wit, political mind and impressive military capabilities.

"Were I ever to fall, it is Nasuada whom I wish to uphold my wishes to cast down Galbatorix and free this land. Rider Anurin, Dragon Sundav, I ask you now…beg you even, to please watch over my daughter should fate choose to strike me down. Please guide her when she may falter, and protect her from enemies who would seek to manipulate her. She is bright and clever, but she is still young. I worry for her future, yet she is too headstrong to heed my warnings as I try to teach her of life. This is the only request I shall ever make of you, will you grant it?"

"You have given us shelter and comfort, taken in Eragon and Saphira and allowed me to watch over Murtagh when others bray for his blood. If this is what you ask of us, then we shall do so with gladness." I responded as Sundav growled in agreement, dipping his head. "Your daughter shall be safe so long as we breathe, Silver-Tongue, and we will guide her to the best of our ability." Satisfied, Ajihad even managed a smile as he lifted himself up from where he had bowed during his request.

"Then we are equal and without debt. Stay here as long as you will, you shall always be welcome within the Varden." Thanking him, I then proceeded to ask of Arya and Brom, pleased to know that the former had awoken and was gathering her strength. I made the decision to go and seek out my friend, whilst Sundav decided to remain and sleep a little longer. He could sleep for days at a time if he wished, enjoying the comforts of a cave in peace.

Bidding him farewell he climbed back up to largest cave and once he was inside, nestled himself far within so that the light would not trouble him. I walked with Ajihad back down to the city, discussing more matters at length such as Murtagh's situation and my intention to reveal myself to Eragon and Saphira. Our talking took us the entirety of the descent, and by the time we reached the final step, we had reached agreements upon some matters whilst others remained unresolved.

Pondering on all we had discussed, I made my way to the healers who this time had the sense not to stop me, and when I entered, Arya was standing in a brightly lit room by the window, gazing into the outside city. "Arya." The moment she heard my voice her head snapped around, an inaudible gasp passing her lips and within two giant leaps, her fair visage stood before me and clasped my arms.

"Anurin! It has been many years since I saw you last, and grave were the circumstances of our reunion. I am gladdened to see you unharmed and well, I must thank you for your hand in my rescue." Placing my own hands upon her shoulders, we both leaned forwards until our brows were resting upon one another, closing our eyes to relish in one another's presence.

"Were I aware of your suffering, I would have come for you far sooner. Next time I shall not fail in my duties as a friend, and the Shade who almost cause your demise shall feel my thunderous wrath." Opening my mind to her I once more showed her exactly what happened at Gil'ead, for her memory was clouded and foggy from the poison. When we reached the moment where I pinned down the Shade, I heard Arya inhale sharply.

"You were able to restrain him? A mighty feat indeed. You are as adept with magic and mind as ever, Anurin." Smiling serenely at me, Arya let go and steeped back to appraise me properly whilst telling me of what occurred and how she came to be in the Shades' grasp. "His name is Durza, second only to Galbatorix in this land and leader of his armies. I advise caution, Anurin, for Durza will not take kindly to you besting him as you did, no matter how momentary."

"I shall, in any case, I will have Sundav with me to help." Hearing his name, Arya smiled once more and asked after him also. I opened my mind and Sundav sleepily greeted Arya, glad to see her awake and healed before he then fell back asleep. We talked a little longer with one another until our soft whispers brought us to the subject of Brom, and when I brought Arya to him, she sighed mournfully and reached out to touch his head. She fared no better than I had, struggling to even brush against his subconscious as he lay in perfect stillness. The healers were taking such good care of his mortal body that it looked as if Brom were to wake up at any moment and look at us. "You did well to care for us both as you did, I can only imagine the immense strain it must have cause you. Any other would have faltered long ago." Arya murmured gently. "Yet, perhaps it is not so much an affliction of the mind but the innermost part of his heart. Mayhap Brom is ready to pass on, but cannot."

"I have thought the same, but until I can heal his mind, there is no way for me to ask him, and since he is neither living nor dead, he is trapped in a place between." Together we lamented for a moment on account of Brom's misfortune before I noticed that Arya was starting to grow weary. She still needed rest, so I guided her back to her room and made her eat a healthy meal before then staying with her a while, reciting her favourite poems until she was asleep.

Sundav was a little more awake now, having taken to watching over Arya alongside me before I left her to rest in peace. _She recovers quickly, true to her character as always. _He rumbled and I thrummed with a soft chuckle in agreement. Pausing to see Brom one last time, I then proceeded to visit Murtagh in his isolated room far above ground level, where very few others venture. The guards had changed but each in the same position as the last, stoically guarding to prevent Murtagh from leaving should he try.

Exhaling a little wearily I went and knocked upon the door, listening inside where there was a rustle of movement, a scrape of a chair and then the firm footfalls as Murtagh approached. "Who is it?"

"It is I, would you be agreeable to take a turn in the fresh air with me?" After a few moments of consideration, Murtagh agreed so I unlocked the door and pulled it wide open, beckoning for him to follow me. He warily glanced to the guards who watched him like hawks but I paid them no mind, striding past them I stopped at the top of the staircases, waiting for Murtagh to reach me before I then led the way into Tronjheim. He pulled up his hood in order to obscure his face, keeping it bowed for the most part. "Do you wish me to cast a ward so that you pass unseen? Or I can create an illusion to change your features if you would prefer?" I offered, sensing his unease at being amongst so many people.

"You would do that?"

"Of course." Murmuring softly, Murtagh flinched when he felt the tingle of magic upon his face, making him lift a hand to scratch it until it was over. To all others, Murtagh now looked like a plain faced young man with a thin nose, square jaw and red curly hair and beard. "There, now no one will know who you are. You may lower your hood, if you wish." Murtagh tentatively lifted his hands and lowered it, eyes darting around him whilst possibly expecting someone to shout his name and chase him out of Tronjheim altogether. "Be at ease, you are safe with me." Touching his shoulder to reassure him, I then began to move through the streets and aimed for the market where the dwarves sold their impressive wares.

This was my first time seeing their craftsmanship, and I was not disappointed in the slightest. Murtagh and I marvelled at their weapons for the most part, reaching out and testing the weights of various items. I selected a rather ornate and well balanced sword whilst Murtagh lifted a heavy war axe, gripping it firmly in his fingers and inspecting the detailing upon the metal. We also looked at their shields and bows, dwelling hour upon hour with the craftsmen as we asked questions and they happily engaged with us, pleased that someone was genuinely intrigued by their skills and more so when I spoke to them in their own tongue. Several even offered great sums of money for my own daggers, seeing their value in an instant but I declined each one as graciously as I was able, not willing to part for them for all the wealth the dwarves possessed.

On our way to look at their armour, I stopped when I saw several jewellery shops with bright glittering gems, precious stones and jewels, all of them set upon polished metals which had been hewn from rock and expertly shaped into expensive works of art. "Oh my." Several pieces caught my eye and I found myself approaching, giving a formal greeting to the dwarf who owned the wares and began to inspect them closely. The style of the dwarves was unmistakable, a far cry from the elves preference for simplicity and elegance, as the dwarves explored every possibility in each item they created.

There were hundreds of rings for every occasion, from simple bands to intricately woven designs with only the most impressive jewels of all shapes and sizes. One diamond had been cut into the shape of a star and nestled upon rubies, emeralds and sapphires. There was an almost endless display of bracelets, necklaces, anklets, armlets, circlets and every type of accessory a jeweller could make. For a while I allowed myself to be dazzled, momentarily unaware that Murtagh had been observing my reactions.

"Do you like pretty things?" Startled by his sudden question, I quickly straightened and had to fight in order to hide the rush of red upon my cheeks for embarrassment of my behaviour.

"I admit I am a poor judge of what is pretty, for I think everything before me is a fine creation worthy of praise, whereas I know some will favour one particular ring over another due to its appearance. I am simply curious, for I have never decorated myself in such a fashion, as it is neither practical nor necessary." Glancing behind me, I cast one last look at the many glittering items before stepping away from them, angling myself towards the armour. "Shall we continue? Once we have seen all here, I can take you to see Tornac. He is missing you greatly, and no doubt will be gladdened by your presence."

Murtagh looked as if he wanted to ask me more but changed his mind as he opened his mouth, closing it and quickly fell into step beside me. After we had viewed all there was to be beheld at the market I took him to see his horse, who gave a short whinny of greeting the moment Murtagh entered the stables. I stood on the other side of the door as Murtagh murmured in low tones, stroking the handsome grey and running a brush over his body and combing through his hair, painting oil onto the hooves after picking them clean.

Having watched for a little while, I then went to see Cadoc and Snowfire, filling their waters and giving them plenty to eat before then placing a halter on each. I exercised them for a while, wanting them to keep in good shape before then returning them both and grooming them as Murtagh had. I spoke to them in my own tongue, their ears flickering lazily back towards me as they listened to my ramblings.

I was quite enjoying my time with the horses, their warmth and strong scents oddly comforting, their gentle natures making them easy to be with. Far less complicated than humans, elves and dwarves. Lifting my head upon sensing someone observing me, I found Murtagh standing by the stall door, arms resting atop the door's width. "I did not mean to disturb your thoughts."

"It is alright, I was not speaking anything of importance. Shall we go if you are ready? Is there anywhere in particular you would like to visit?" I did all I could to keep Murtagh in good spirits, though we often fell into long silences where his sombre expression would darken occasionally with flickering thoughts. At the back of my mind Sundav warned me that Eragon and Saphira intended to return soon and were likely to discover him, so I regrettably had to inform Murtagh that our pleasant stroll must come to an end.

"Why must you go? Is there something else you need to attend to?" He questioned me but not without understanding, going willingly and without complaint as I increased our pace to return him to his room.

"In a manner of speaking, I cannot speak of it as of yet." I responded, glancing around once we began our ascent before then removing the disguise ward around him. "They are feeding you well? Is there anything in particular you would like to request?" Shaking his head, I gestured that we should begin the climb. Murtagh kept apace with me even as I floated upon them, never once losing my footing.

"Will I see you again tonight?"

"Perhaps, if there is time. If not then I shall come tomorrow morning with breakfast, and with something to bring you so that you may occupy your time. Perhaps a book? A game?" There was no response so I did not pursue an answer, walking a little slower once we reached the guest quarters in order to stretch the time a little further. "I apologise for the haste, but we have walked far today and no doubt you will wish to rest now. Think on what you would like to do tomorrow, and we shall see if it is within my power to grant."

"You are nothing but kind to me, Anurin. I thank you for all that you are doing." Speaking with a voice airing on the side of charm, Murtagh lifted my hand and placed a kiss upon my gloved fingers, light and delicate like the whisper of a breeze. "I look forward to tomorrow." Amused by the young one's actions, I arched an eyebrow then chuckled a little.

"Charming you may be, but you will have to do better than that to cause me to fall aflutter. I am over a century in age, after all. More than one hopeful male has cast their net and failed to catch my impression." Taking his hand and patting it in understanding, Murtagh's lips only spread into a wider grin, perhaps seeing my words as a challenge, or mayhap he was merely attempting to tease me in the first place. "Rest well and eat plenty, I shall see you upon the morrow." Bidding our final farewell, I secured the door behind Murtagh, loath to lock him within, before then turning and making my way back towards the dragonhold.

I sprinted almost the entire way, not once losing breath as I caught sight of Saphira and Eragon flying to the same destination at a leisurely pace, gliding over the city and drawing more than one awe filled gasp from the masses. Increasing my speed, I returned before they did and called for Sundav who lifted himself up and greeted me lovingly, exhaling a hot gale of air around me from within his cave. He remained hidden in the shadows as I climbed up the metal rungs to reach his cave, standing up and dusting myself off once I was there and as I turned, Saphira came to land upon the Star Rose.

She noticed me first, lifting her scent and her nostrils flared as she inhaled strange scents upon the air, frowning at me as her neck spikes began to bristle. "Saphira?"

_Wise one, why do you stand up there? Do you wish for us to come to you? _Nodding my head I lifted my hand and beckoned them to come to me, so Eragon pulled his hands away from the leg straps he had made to unbind and instead held on as Saphira began to climb. I stepped back to give Saphira more room as she clawed her way up, pulling herself up inside whereby she immediately lowered her head and body so that Eragon could slide down with more ease and so that she could look at me more directly. _There is a strange scent upon the air. Wise one, what goes on here?_

"Anurin? Why do you not speak?" Giving them a reassuring look, I beckoned with my hand once more.

"Come, follow me." I walked away from them, casting a strong werelight into the air and it followed after me, a pure white orb which cast away all shadows. They followed me deep into the tunnel, communicating silently with one another until the werelight suddenly stopped whilst I continued to walk deeper and deeper into shadow until I stood upon the cusp, partially clad in both shadows and light.

"Anurin, what are you trying to show us?" Eragon asked a little nervously, unused to this unusual type of behaviour I was now displaying. Without warning, Sundav uttered a low, long growl as fire burned from his throat. Saphira immediately surged forwards to protect Eragon who wrenched his red bladed sword free, startled by the sound as Sundav slowly moved into the light whilst I fed it more energy, allowing it to shine all the brighter.

The white gleamed off of Sundav's black scales, causing them to ripple and shimmer dangerously, sharpening every edge and angle whilst he lifted his head and stood at his full height, looking down upon Eragon and Saphira with a large puff of smoke exhaling from his flared nostrils. Both stared at us in thunderstruck astonishment, neither one speaking. Their entire bodies were frozen in place as Sundav lifted a food and shifted his weight, the entire tunnel trembling as his claws clattered upon the stone as he set it down once more.

"Behold." Raising my now ungloved hands, my gedwëy ignasia shining upon my skin. "Eragon. Saphira." A thick tumult of emotions cascaded through me as I felt the same rise within Eragon, tears threatening to spill free from his eyes as he stared open mouthed at Sundav who towered above as all.

"You are not the last."


	33. Chapter 33

Moments later, Eragon had fainted. I was alarmed by such a reaction but was quick all the same. Saphira called out his name with worry as Eragon fell to the ground but I reached him in a moment, catching him before he could land awkwardly and hurt himself then quickly lifted him up. "He will feel better for waking upon a warm and comfortable bed." I led the way back to where I had brought up a collection of pillows and covers to form a nest of sorts within the open chamber where Sundav usually slept, placing Eragon upon it and giving him some water to drink.

_My eyes do not deceive me, yet my mind cannot bring itself to believe that what you say is true. Eragon and I are not the last, you have been here all this time, yet you never revealed yourselves to us. _Hurt stung in Saphira's tone as she spoke to me, hovering protectively close to Eragon as I stepped away from them both in order to provide them with the space they needed. _Who are you exactly? What is your intent with us?_

"Only to protect you, and you know who we are, even if you do not remember." I counselled gently as Sundav lowered his great head towards my shoulder whereby my hand naturally rose to rest against his face.

_My name is Sundav, little hatchling. We have watched you grow ever since you broke free of your egg, and have never been far from you ever since. We will explain all, but it is best to await for your Rider to awaken, then we shall not have to explain ourselves twice. _Saphira quivered slightly under Sundav's menacing tone, so I informed her that Sundav looked more intimidating than reality, and that he meant no harm to her.

She did not entirely relax but the quivering stopped, so I was satisfied with that for now. Sitting down upon the floor, I waited for Eragon to wake up, meditating in the meantime so that I could gather and collect my many thoughts. I heard the young boy groan, struggling to rise from unconsciousness until all at once he sat up. His eyes stared at Sundav who cocked his head slightly, observing Eragon's movements. "A-Anurin…is that…are you…?"

"A Rider, yes Eragon. I am like you. I have been a Rider since the moment Sundav hatched for me as an egg, some one hundred years past. If you like, I would like to show both you and Saphira all that I can share with you, and perhaps many of your questions will be answered before you need ask them." Waiting for his permission, I melded my mind with Sundav's and then began a detailed account of our lives, sharing everything we could with Eragon and Saphira through memories, thoughts and emotions.

It took many hours and once I had recanted everything to the day, leaving out only things that concerned Brom, and other things I wished to keep private. "All this time, you have been by our side? Those girls I kept on meeting in the village, the old woman who gave me sweets when the traders would come, the barmaid in Teirm, the woman who freed the slaves…they were all you?" Eragon breathed in shock, still attempting to wrap his mind around it all as Saphira rumbled nostalgically.

_It is your scent that I recall from when I was but a hatchling, warm and loving as you tended to my fevers and ailments when Eragon did not know how to help me. _She whispered, also remaining in a stunned stupor as Sundav dipped his head.

_You were suffering from scale rot, but Anurin was able to cure it before the infection destroyed the roots of your scales. It was a common enough occurrence in young hatchling dragons, and effortless to treat and cure if tended to quickly, but if it had been left to fester, you would have been greatly disfigured. _Saphira recoiled at the thought of her beauty being tainted by a fungus, so I soothed her qualms and assured her that she would not catch it again unless exposed to a potent form of the infection, which was unlikely.

"I brought you honey and milk when you were thirsty and herbs for you to eat when there was no meat. I placed wards around your home to protect you both and kept you away from danger. I communicated with Brom almost constantly and when you left, we followed you each and every day. We hunted down your enemies and healed your wounds whilst you slept. Our eyes watched over you in the dark and chased away its chill. When you grew restless with nightmares, I would enter your dreams and chase them away, soothing you into a restful night of sleep."

"Those dreams…I remember them now. Sometimes I recall seeing glimpses of you but being unable to recall your face once I woke up. From the moment I touched Saphira's egg you have been there with us, in shadows and dreams?" Nodding my head, I slowly reached out to Eragon, touching my hand against the cover near his leg and was relieved that he did not flinch away.

"It was for the best, as we could not trust that word would spread that there was another dragon and Rider for Galbatorix to fear. So long as we were not being hunted, we could protect you better, though we failed more than once and I bare my heart to your ridicule for my failings. Everything we have done has been for you, I pray you will forgive us for leaving you alone for so long." A long silence followed where a pained expression creased Eragon's face, conflicted and still attempting to gather his thoughts together. "There is more, Eragon." Pained eyes lifted to mine. "Your uncle is not dead. I rescued Garrow before the Ra'zac could reach him and took him to a place of safety. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner, but had I informed you of your uncle's survival, then you would have only asked more questions and secrecy was sill essential to us."

"What?!" Now Eragon exploded with emotion, tears streaking down his face as he lunged to his feet. "Garrow lives?! How could you not tell me? I spent months believing that his death was upon my shoulders and tracking down his murderers, but now you tell me he was never dead to begin with?! You have done nothing but lie to me!" I accepted his outburst and allowed it to wash over me, listening to him curse and cry all he liked, blaming me for his misfortunes and everything in between. When Sundav made to curb his tongue with a growl and a shout, I hushed him gentle, telling him that Eragon needed to release all that was in his heart so that he could learn to live with it again.

Sundav fell silent, though he glowered at Eragon as he continued to rage until eventually, he was completely spent of words and anger, dropping back down to sob and weep. I did not move to comfort him, not knowing if he would reject me from him so Saphira crooned at him, rubbing her snout into his back until Eragon began to quieten down. His voice cracked and broke as he spoke, barely lifting his face from his hands. "Where is he?"

"I sent him to my kin in Du Weldenvarden. He is among the elves, and they will treat him as one of their own as my guest, giving him all the luxuries and comforts he could ever ask for. You need not fret for him, Eragon, he is safe and he is well. I give you my word." Nodding his head, Eragon lapsed into silence once more, causing me to twitch with worry. Would he forgive me for all of my underhanded schemes? Although it is was all for his and Saphira's protection, I understood that it was not a nice feeling to learn that you have been lied to and somewhat manipulated. It was Saphira who spoke first, drawing away from Eragon and stretching out her face to touch her nose to me.

_You have nurtured us like a mother and protected us from harm without ever demanding praise or expecting thanks. You have sacrificed all that you were able for our sakes, and we should be nothing but grateful. I remember now, the sweet lullabies you sung to me in my nest, and I remember how comforting you smelled. Wise one, I thank you for all you have done. _Lifting her head, Saphira then sniffed a little more boldly at Sundav, turning to face him more directly. _It is an honour to meet another of my kind, and a relief to know that I am not the last. Please, elder, will you tell me the secrets of our race?_

_Little hatchling, I will tell you a great many glorious and extraordinary secrets, all in good time. For now, you must give us your word that no mention of us shall ever pass your lips or be shared with another, for as long as the egg-breaker does not know of our existence we stand a chance of catching him unawares. I shall not be satisfied until I taste his blood upon my tongue, as there are many abhorrent transgressions for which he must pay recompense with his life. _Growling in agreement, Saphira began to sniff and inspect Sundav closely, sniffing at his neck and pushing herself up onto her hindquarters in order to reach a little higher.

Sundav allowed her to do as she willed, shifting a leg or a wing as she walked underneath him and admired his long claws and impressive mass, speaking to him alone so that Eragon and I could not hear their thoughts. "Why tell us now?" Eragon asked me quietly, like a buzz which I almost did not notice.

"Because we are in a precarious position, Eragon, and you must decide what it is you wish to do. There are many here who will seek to control you for their own gain, so you must be wary and never act without careful consideration for the consequences." I informed him firmly, rising to my feet and beginning to pace calmly back and forth. "Do you intend to remain and fight with the Varden against the Mad King or do you wish to escape somewhere outside the Empire? Or perhaps, would you rather Sundav and I take you to the elves in order to receive better instruction in magic, swordplay and gain vast amounts of knowledge? Think carefully, my dearest, but do not be discouraged. Whatever your choice, Sundav and I shall be here with you."

"I know that the politics here are complicated, and more than once I have found myself being drawn in by both dwarves and humans, but I still am not entirely certain what it is I am meant to do." Eragon admitted, looking distraught at his own powerlessness over the situation so I went to him, sitting down and lifting his chin to face me.

"There is nothing that exists which dictates that you must remain here and save everyone, Eragon, nor is there a law which orders you to declare yourself to one race or the other. You may choose to serve all or none of them, and that is something only your heart can tell you. Sundav and I chose to remove ourselves from the world because we knew we were not ready to face the troubles that lay within, detaching ourselves from the races and becoming little more than ghosts upon a mountain, but now that you are here, we have a reason to stay." Giving a smile and brushing aside a lock of hair, I tried to give Eragon hope and confidence in himself, for he dearly lacked them for himself. "Your choice is yours alone, and no one can decide for you. Think on it, dearest, there is still time." Since the hour grew late I suggested that Eragon and Saphira retired to bed, but Saphira did not wish to leave just yet as she still had many things she wished to ask Sundav.

As Eragon did not want to leave Saphira, I used magic to bring his bed up to my cave and we both soon fell asleep to the sounds of our dragons' breathing and occasional rumbles, warmth flowing from one bond to another. During the night I awoke to see Saphira fast asleep against Sundav who had curled his tail around her and used his wing as a blanket, keeping her warm against him. Smiling softly, his eye opened partially to look at me, and although neither of us spoke a word, we both understood one another perfectly as a single emotion flowed between us.

Peace.


	34. Chapter 34

As usual, Eragon was filled with endless questions almost the moment we woke up the next morning. He asked me how big dragons grow and why their scales were different colours, how did they know who was destined to be their Rider and exactly where did dragon eggs come from. "Eragon, most of these questions are sensitive to the dragons. If you must know the answers, then ask Saphira herself. She and Sundav talked much last night, no doubt she asked many of the questions which you are now asking me." Brightening, Eragon swiftly hurried off to Saphira and pestered her instead.

_He is like a twittering bird. _Sundav mused, still not entire awake. _Tell him to quieten down or I shall slap him with my tail. _Having repeated this warning, Eragon very quickly fell silent and crept out of the cave with Saphira in order to not disturb Sundav's rest. Placing a kiss upon his face I too left him alone for a while, having risen well before breakfast and intended to keep my promise to Murtagh, as well as visit Arya and Brom. Having left the cave, Eragon now asked me about my elf friend and brought me his concerns about Brom, so we spent a little time discussing the pair of them, though I again refused to speak any more about Arya's private affairs.

"She is my friend, that is all you need to know. If you wish to know her better, then you may ask her yourself when she is recovered." Soon Eragon was called away, so he and Saphira flew off towards the city and I went about my own business, gathering food to take to Murtagh and after knocking and opening the door, went in to break our fast together. He looked a little bleary eyed and his hair was tousled from sleep, suggesting that he had only recently woken and dressed, tugging at the strings of his shirt as he yawned. "Good morning, how do you feel?"

"About ready to begin tearing at these walls with my bare hands." He admitted, causing my eyes to flicker to him sympathetically before then laying out my offerings to him. We sat down to a hearty breakfast and I brought out the book I had purchased for him, giving him the slim volume of some of my favourite stories of heroic deeds and valiant men who saved cities and destroyed evil. Some were stories told to children to guide their morals in the right direction, but I had always enjoyed them and hoped that until I could secure better material, Murtagh would find the tales diverting if not entertaining.

We spent an hour or so talking together until I sensed Arya invite me to join her as she had awoken and felt near enough her old self once again, so I gave my farewells to Murtagh with another promise to return later before then going to my oldest friend besides Sundav. Arya was awake and alert, striding towards me the moment I opened the door to her room. Her slim sword hung at her hip with her bow upon her back, swan feathered arrows adorning her quiver. "_Iet fricai_."

"Arya." Our hands reached out for one another and entwined our fingers, pressing our brows together in affectionate greeting before then releasing one another. "You look far better than you did before, death almost had you in its clutches but now you look as fresh as a spring morn."

"All thanks to yours and the healers efforts. I am recovered so there is no longer a need to worry for me, they are already preparing new rooms for me, though I told them it was unnecessary. Where do you stay? Perhaps I shall simply stay in your quarters." Chuckling I gestured for Arya to walk with me into the fresh air, knowing that it would do her much good.

"I am staying in the dragonhold with Sundav, so I am afraid you will not find it very comfortable, and the hatchlings are also close by. Were you to be seen, I doubt Eragon will be able to keep his questions from you for even a moment. He is very curious about you, and has asked me plenty though I responded with little and very vague answers." The sharp slant of Arya's eyebrows lifted at the mention of Eragon before furrowing deeper.

"Why would he be so intrigued by me?"

"Because he was able to dream of you having never met you before, and because you are, to a human that is, exotic and strange. I myself can pass for a human if my ears are covered, but you are far more distinctive, and very beautiful too." Feeling that it was only right that I should warn Arya of these things, I kept my voice to a low hum so that only she could hear me as we walked. "His fascination is innocent enough, but I advise caution that you do not allow him to become too invested. He is still young and impressionable, and I would not see him hurt."

"I thank you for your warning, I shall take care should our paths cross." Chuckling musically, I informed he that it was unavoidable that her path and Eragon's would not only cross but likely interweave with one another, for whatever magic it was which brought him to her, no doubt had a very good reason to do so. "You believe that magic was the reason Eragon had visions of me? I must admit, sometimes I did think I saw a young boy in my dreams similar of face to he, but I always thought it to be the manipulations of Durza."

"There are many inexplicable things in this world that we do not yet know, or perhaps shall never understand. Fate deigned to lead Eragon to you, so count it as good fortune and a blessing that we were able to rescue you, and do not worry for it overmuch." Patting her shoulder comfortingly, the two of us continued our walk in the pleasant atmosphere of Tronjheim, however our peaceful stroll was interrupted when I sensed a sudden rise in powerful magic and pressure, causing me to stop and spin on my heel as Arya also lifted her head quickly.

In my mind I could sense Eragon's frustration and Saphira's concern, so without a word I began to fly forwards with Arya swift on my heel. We ran all the way to the training grounds where I saw the Twins testing Eragon in his abilities with magic. Those sneaky fiends! Saphira sensed my approach and quickly relayed all the things that the Twins had asked to do, explaining also that they were making it difficult for him as they would try to block his efforts as punishment for not agreeing to become part of their magician's group, Du Vrangr Gata, The Wandering Path.

Rage exploded within my chest with such ferocity that Saphira drew back in surprise, my keen ears listening as the Twins spoke to Eragon a final time. "There is only one task left for you to do. It is simple enough, any _competent _user of magic should find this easy." Their beady eyes gleamed as their smirked with glee. "Summon the essence of silver." Beside me, I heard Arya give a low growl of irritation and disgust. To trick Eragon in such a way, it was unfair and not only that, extremely dangerous. We resumed our sprint as Eragon pondered over the words and as I shouted an internal warning to Saphira to stop Eragon, Arya's voice cried out with a thundering passion.

"Stop!" All froze upon the field as we both strode forwards, side by side with raven hair flaring like voluminous storm clouds. As Arya's cry echoed, my voice murmured in a whisper so that as I released my magic, a bright burst of light thrust the Twins backwards and sent them flying in a tangled mess of purple and gold robes until they sprawled humiliatingly on the ground. My anger paramount, they both paled as they struggled to scramble to their feet. "Shame! Shame to ask of him what only a master can do. Shame that you should use such methods. Shame that you told Ajihad you did not know Eragon's abilities. He is competent. Now leave!" To prove her point, Arya thrust out a hand and summoned the essence of silver herself with a single word.

The ring around Eragon'S finger suddenly shimmered and a ghostly apparition appeared next to it, making him start in surprise as I placed myself between him and the Twins. "If you _ever_ approach Eragon or Saphira again…" Where Arya had raised her voice in anger, mine dropped to a dark precipice that hummed and thrummed like a dangerous melody, eyes burning like wildfire as I flexed my fingers, itching to strangle the both of them where they stood. "I will _kill _you." With a final word in the Ancient Language, my threat was laid bare as I summoned a powerful wind and tossed the Twins back once more, though this time they managed to catch themselves and flee in a flurry of fear and robes, not once looking back.

Exhaling and lifting a hand to touch my head, I wondered how Eragon managed to get himself into such predicaments. _Wise one?_

_Are you both alright? _Turning around to speak openly to both Eragon and Saphira, I searched them for any obvious signs of injury. _You did well to last so long against the both of them, you should feel proud of your achievement Eragon, but please, do not do anything more that they ask of you, and do not attempt to summon the essence of anything until you have mastered more of the Ancient Language and its understanding. _Bowing his head meekly, Eragon nodded.

_Yes, I promise I will not. _Saphira flicked her tail gently and agreed also, mentioning how she would like to teach those Twins a lesson. I felt the same way so we entertained ourselves with plotting a few fitting punishments as a means to placate our anger towards them whilst Arya strode away to the centre of the field before then summoning Eragon to her, challenging him to a duel. From the expression Eragon wore I could see that he was alarmed, but Saphira encouraged him forwards and we both went to watch.

Almost immediately I could tell that Eragon was attempting to soften his blows as a means to not hurt Arya, however she drew upon that mercy and used it to her advantage. I would not underestimate Arya, she is by far one of the best swordswoman of our age, as well as those above us. The intricate and fierce dance brought all present to a standstill, watching in awe as two bodies moved with such speed and skill that it was almost impossible for a human to keep pace. It all ended with a sharp ring of metal as Arya sidestepped Eragon's attack and touched her blade lightly against his throat, ending their bought.

He seemed shocked, staring at her with wide eyes as she drew back and elegantly sheathed her sword. "You have passed." Thunderous cheers rang throughout the entire field, many congratulating Eragon for his efforts though he appeared disappointed to have lost, so I consoled him with the fact that he had held his own against one of the greatest warriors of the elves, and that was nothing to be ashamed of. Arya silently indicated Eragon to follow her to a distant knoll where they could talk, so after speaking to my mind quickly, I bid her farewell and went on my own way. The actions of the Twins troubled me so I went straight to Ajihad to make a report, deciding for myself that I was going to keep a very close eye on them from now on.

_If they had dared hurt the hatchlings, I would have come down from my perch and swallowed them both alive without chewing so that I could slowly dissolve them in my stomach with fire. _Sundav growled darkly, sharing in my dislike of them.

_Be thankful that they did not push Eragon too far, for had he attempted to invoke the essence of silver then he would have perished in a heartbeat, for the magical strain would have been too great. _Clenching my fists tightly, I requested that Sundav keep an eye on the hatchlings whilst I went to speak with Ajihad, thinking of ways I could guard them against the Twins and keep them both under control.

_If any so much as moves to hurt our hatchlings, I shall destroy them until not even ashes remain. _Agreeing with the sentiment, I began my search for Ajihad, mind thick with worries and problems with little to quell their sounds until nothing remained but a constant thrum which I could not eradicate. Those hatchlings. They case me such worry sometimes.

(Iet fricai – My friend.)


	35. Chapter 35

It was a pleasant surprise to find Eragon visiting Murtagh when I returned some hours later, having spent a good few hours arguing with the stubborn Silver-Tongue, Ajihad. When I had arrived at his study, I had also met his only child, the daughter Nasuada. She was a very striking character and clever too. Immediately I could see her reading my behaviours and judging for herself what kind of person I was. She was impressive, and after a few brief words to her, I was glad to have established an element of friendliness between us.

Since Ajihad was as adamant as ever that the Varden's need for the Twins outweighed any mistakes they might have made, no further action was taken against them, as Ajihad informed me that they had came to him apologising for their folly with great regret, wishing to make amends. It was stressful that the Silver-Tongue would not trust my instincts, though I accepted that I was still a new face and had not yet earned his unconditional trust. In any case, I was a little drained from having to spend so much energy in my arguments, so I was glad for a time of peace and rest. "Well now, this feels much more familiar, the three of us together again." I said as I entered with a large assortment of food being brought behind me by men and dwarves. "It is a good thing I brought plenty, come join us Eragon."

"Anurin, you have come to visit Murtagh too?" Nodding my head, I helped place all the trays and bowls down upon the table before then lighting the fire and all the candles in the room, bringing a rosy hue to the room before then dismissing the others. None spoke a word but bowed in respect to Eragon before leaving, causing his cheeks to turn pink and stammer a brief thank you for their kindness.

"If you continue to feed me up like this, I will be the size of Saphira before long." Murtagh said to me lightly, appearing in far better spirits than he had before. "Eragon told me what happened earlier with the Twins. Are you alright?"

"They can hardly hope to ever harm me, if anything they are the ones who had to run and nurse their bruises. I was quite ungentle with them." Pouring wine into three goblets I passed one each to Murtagh and Eragon before saluting them both. "But let us place unpleasantness behind us, I wish to hear only of good things whilst sharing in this meal." And so we talked together as we would during our travels, discussing our impressions of Tronjheim and how marvellous its structure was to begin with.

I appreciated this small amount of time with both Eragon and Murtagh, for since the moment we entered this place it felt as if I were stretching myself thin between them both and the numerous other duties I had needed to attend to, including Brom and Arya. When asked, I gave them an honest report on Brom's progress, which was better than it had been but still not yet a hopeful one. I dearly wished I could succeed in his healing, for it would be better for Eragon if he would be able to meet Brom as his father one day, and not just a close friend.

Eragon left after dinner, informing us that Saphira had been waiting for him and wanted to return to the dragonhold. He glanced my way with a lingering stare, many thinks crossing his mind but he held his tongue, not wanting to reveal anything in front of Murtagh. I stayed a little longer to keep Murtagh company even after all the bowls and platters had been taken away. "Is there anything that you require?"

"Whatever I ask for is brought to me, and you have already seen to my every comfort. As such, I have grown to not mind being a prisoner of the Varden, as it keeps me out of Galbatorix's clutches and I can be at peace with myself. I do not have to run or constantly look over my shoulder, I can finally get a plentiful night of rest and know that I will eat well the next day." Reaching out his hand, Murtagh placed it upon mine, brushing his thumb against my skin in what most would call an intimate touch and even I had to ponder for a moment. "I owe all of this to you, Anurin."

"I gave you my word I would protect you, and I never go back on a vow once spoken." Drawing my hand away gently, I offered Murtagh a small smile. "The hour grows late and the candles burn low. You should get another night of plentiful rest and expect to eat well again tomorrow. If there is naught else I can do for you, then I shall return now to my duties." Rising to my feet I began to take my leave, however Murtagh quickly jumped to his feet also and followed.

"Have I offended you?"

"Of course not, why would you think such a thing?" Turning around to face him, I remained relaxed and comfortable in his presence. "But what I said is true. We have talked late into the night and now we linger upon the early hours of the morning. Even if you do not need rest, I most certainly do." Lifting a hand to touch his shoulder, Murtagh's concerned expression softened, the contours of his face becoming less rigid by doing so. "I am glad that you find peace here, Murtagh, and that you have come to terms with your stay. Perhaps in a few weeks, I will be able to secure your complete release if it is your wish, and then it will be your choice as to whether you go or remain."

"I am undecided. There are good reasons for both choices, whether to go or remain here will be a long process of thought, I think." Nodding my head, I dropped my hand back to my side and stepped back towards the door.

"Then I wish you good thoughts and little conflict, Murtagh. Rest easy, and you shall see me again tomorrow if it is your wish."

"It is. I enjoy our time together." Smiling at his kind words, we each bade one another a good night before I turned and exited through the door, securing it behind me. The guards each gave their farewells to me, now well accustomed to my coming and going so I wished them a pleasant evening before making my way back to the dragnohold. Tronjheim was even more spectacular at night, with a vast ocean of lights flickering almost endlessly under the serene beams of moonlight. It was quiet also, a gentle hum which lulled and ebbed in a peaceful tone under which all slept in peace.

This city was a marvel, and I wondered if I would be able to spend many years exploring the endless tunnels and walkways, even unto passages long since forgotten. It was startling how much I felt at home here, when even among my own kin I had felt like an outsider. Here there were people in such numbers that it did not matter who you were or what race you belonged, for every outside we welcome here. It was pleasant, and I longed for such days to continue for a very long time hereafter.


	36. Chapter 36

I was awoken by Arya desperately calling out my name, summoning me to Ajihad's study with all haste and speed. _Arya? What is the matter?_

_We are under threat of attack, you must come now. Hurry! _Wasting no further time I leaped up and swiftly grasped my daggers, sliding them into their sheaths which crossed at my back then launched myself upon Sundav, awakening him from his slumber.

_Awaken my love! Sundav! We are in danger and you must be ready, I go now to Silver-Tongue and Arya, listen to what they may say and take heed. _Sundav awoke very quickly, becoming alert as he lifted his head and growled darkly. Satisfied that he was up, I kissed his scales before then diving out of our cave and rushing all the way to the study where Ajihad, Arya and a stranger stood, who was introduced to me as Jörmundur. I nodded to him briefly as I strode forwards, sharp eyes flitting to Arya who murmured a greeting in my mind as her dark green orbs flashed brightly. Orik and Eragon arrived a few moments after I had, entering the room quickly with a clinking sound from the dwarf's shirt of chainmail which had been cut at the shoulders. "Good, you are here Eragon. Meet Jörmundur, my second in command." There was a brief acknowledgement between them as Ajihad continued to pour over his map, exhaling heavily before looking at us each in turn. "I have summoned you here because we are all in grave danger. About half an hour ago a dwarf ran out of an abandoned tunnel under Tronjheim. He was bleeding and nearly incoherent, but he had enough sense left to tell the dwarves what was pursuing him." I held my breath, already having an idea but wishing that it were not true. "An army of Urgals, maybe a day's march from here."

A stunned silence followed before Jörmundur shattered it with explicit swearing, he and Orik launching into a flurry of questions whilst Arya and I remained silent and grave. "Quiet! There is more. The Urgals are not approaching over the land, but _under _it. They are in the tunnels, which means we will be attacked from below." Again Orik and Jörmundur created an unpleasant choir of voices until Eragon managed to raise his voice over them.

"Why didn't the dwarves know about this sooner? How did the Urgals find the tunnels?"

"We are lucky to know about it this early!" Orik exploded with a powerful bellow, causing all else to fall silent in order to hear him. "There are hundreds of tunnels throughout the Beor Mountains, uninhabited since the day they were mined. The only dwarves who go in them are eccentrics who don't want contact with anyone. We could have just as easily received no warning at all." At Ajihad's gesture for us to approach, we all moved towards the map which was spread across his desk, detailing the Beor mountains.

"This is where the dwarf claimed to have come from." Pointing to the eastern border of Surda, Ajihad indicated the place by tapping it with his finger. Orik cried out a word which puzzled others and I vaguely recognised the name in the back of my mind, but could not recall anything else concerning it.

"It is an ancient dwelling of ours that was deserted when Tronjheim was completed. During its time it was the greatest of our cities, but no one's lived there for centuries." The dwarf clarified for us, shaking his head and cursing in his own tongue.

"And it is old enough for some of the tunnels to have collapsed. That is how we surmise it was discovered from the surface. I suspect that Orthiad is now being called Ithrö Zhâda. That is where the Urgal column that was chasing Eragon and Saphira were meant to go, and I am certain it's where the Urgals have been migrating all year. From Ithrö Zhâda they can travel anywhere they want in the Beor Mountains. They have the power to destroy both the Varden and the dwarves." Looking a little closer at the map I travelled the length of the mountains from Surda to Tronjheim, disheartened that we had failed to protect ourselves against such an eventuality.

"Do we know their numbers?" I asked softly, speaking for the first time.

"We are unsure about their numbers, neither do we know if Galbatorix's troops march with them. If Galbatorix has augmented the Urgals' ranks with his own men, we will not stand a chance." Ajihad replied stiffly, clenching his fists until his knuckles cracked. "But if he has not, it is possible that we can win. Neither Orrin nor the elves can ehlp us at this late hour. Even so, I sent runners to both of them with news of our plight. At the very least, they won't be caught by surprise if we fall." Wiping his brow, Ajihad straightened his back to focus upon us, drawing our full and undivided attention. 2I have already talked with Hrothgar, and we've decided on a course of action. Our only hope is to contain the Urgals in three of the larger tunnels and channel them into Farthen Dûr so they do not swarm inside Tronjheim like locusts."

"You wish for us to collapse the tunnels." I guessed and Ajihad nodded his head, requesting that I, Arya and Eragon assist the dwarves in closing all other tunnels so that the Urgals will have no choice but to use the three that we select for them. Of course, there was the choice of simply collapsing all the tunnels and making our escape, but the Urgals would eventually break through and the dwarves would never abandon their beloved city and would defend it to the very last. We had no choice but to face the army which marched upon us, but at least we shall do so on our own terms.

This was explained to Eragon by Orik after he had asked why not collapse all the tunnels. "It would force the Urgals to clear away the rubble, and they might decide to go in a direction that we don't want them to. In addition, if we cut ourselves off, they could attack other dwarf cities which we would not be able to assist in time."

"There is another reason." Silver-Tongue spoke. "Hrothgar warned me that Tronjheim sits on such a dense network of tunnels that if too many are weakened, sections of the city will sink into the ground under their own weight. We cannot risk that."

"So there will be no conflict within Tronjheim? You said the Urgals would be channelled outside the city, into Farthen Dûr." It was a good plan, though our preparations would have to be swift if the Urgals were only a day's march away from us.

"That is correct. We cannot defend Tronjheim's entire perimeter as it is too big for our forces, so we are going to seal all the passageways and gates leading into it." Completing his explanation of his attack plan, I memorised it all in order to know exactly what it is that needed doing before he then sent us away with a swift word. I contacted Sundav, asking him if he had heard everything.

_I was listening closely. It is wise to send the women, children and those who cannot fight to the surrounding valleys, and wiser still to draw our enemies to the flatlands. Do you wish for me to join this battle, dear Rin? With me by your side, we shall bring a swift end to those creatures._

_Your participation will be a last resort only, we may yet win this battle with our forces alone and with my strength in magic, I will be able to hold off many of the Urgals themselves. In any case, I must go and assist the dwarves in the collapsing of the other tunnels whilst also reinforcing the foundation of Tronjheim so that it will not fall. Be ready for anything, my love. I do not anticipate an easy battle. _Sundav promised he would come to me on swift wings should I need his protection and I smiled warmly, comforted by his presence as I went down to the tunnels and began my work.

The magicians present were already exhausted, unable to shift more than a few stones at a time, however when they heard me approaching, they quickly stepped aside. "Lady elf! Can you move a few more of these rocks? If we can shift just a little more, the dwarves can finish the rest."

"No need." With a flick of my hand, I focused upon the cave and within moments, the rumbling echoes of collapsing stone, dirt and rock filled the entire tunnel mouth, leaving no pocket of space for so much as an ant to pass through. "Where is the next?" My work was swift and flawless, delighting the dwarves as it gave them more time to rest or to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle, eagerly showing me to every single tunnel whether big or small until finally, only the three large ones remained.

My work accomplished, I then sought out Ajihad whom I found in his command tent, speaking in fast paced words with a rather decorative dwarf with a long white beard tucked into his belt, a jewelled helm of gold sat upon his head. When I saw the crest of an upright axe with twelve stars, I knew instantly that this was the King of the Dwarves, even if his helm had not betrayed his rank. "My honour to be in your presence, great King Hrothgar." I greeted respectfully, giving a dwarf bow of homage. If the aged king was surprised he did not show it, though his heavy brow tempered as his head turned to face me.

"The elf who travelled with Rider Eragon, I am glad to finally cross paths with you. My kin tell me you made swift work of the tunnels, which has allowed us more time to make preparations. You have my thanks." The voice of the dwarf king reminded me of a century old oak, well aged yet still strong at its roots. "Are you here to speak with Ajihad?"

"Yes, if you permit me to interrupt." Rising back to my feet, I turned to Ajihad who indicated I could continue. "I wish for Murtagh to be released. Considering the circumstances, he can do no damage to us now. Please, let him go, if it is his wish, or allow him to stay and fight. His skills with the sword match that of Eragon and will be a fine addition to our ranks. I shall be able to keep my eye upon him, you have my word."

"I thought you might come to request this of me." If I was not mistaken, Ajihad was even a little amused at my predictability. "Therefore, I have already ordered him to be released. Will it please you to learn that he accepted my offer to stay and fight alongside us? Even now he is being given arms and mail as well as his horse. In pre-emptive answer to your next request, I have already had Brom moved along with the other citizens who are evacuating the city and I placed him with a trustworthy guard of six warriors. Should we fall here, they will take him to your kin in Du Weldenvarden." A breath escaped me and my shoulders unwittingly went lax.

"This news does please me, and I am glad that Brom has already been taken care of. I thank you." Giving both a bow, I was about to turn when Hrothgar spoke to me again.

"Will you not wear anything more protective, lady elf?" Surprised, I looked down at my own garb. Without my cloak, my upper arms and shoulders were bare, exposing the silvery star upon my shoulder and the smooth tone of muscle there. My forearms were clad in long leather bracers along with my gloves, and on my body I wore the brown leather armour which protected my chest and torso, but little else.

"Anything more will only slow me down, and my proficiency lays in the use of magic rather than the sword, my lord." King Hrothgar then offered me a set of armour for myself if I wished it but I respectfully declined, feeling far more comfortable in my own garb than I would in a strangers, though the sentiment was appreciated. Receiving my final orders from Ajihad I made my way to Jörmundur's battalion, where Saphira and Eragon stood fully clad in armour alongside Orik the dwarf, also dressed in full warrior's garb.

"Greetings lady elf." Orik called from where he sat upon the ground with his axe laid across his lap. "Are you to join us in this battle?"

"As are my instructions, and glad that they are so. It is comforting to know I shall fight alongside friends and dear ones." Casting a wink towards Eragon I saw him grin at me as I checked for the hundredth time that my two daggers were with me. I considered running to fetch Celöbra from Sundav, as the stored power in the jewelled hilt was far more than what had been stored in either of the daggers, and they were almost completely spent. Before I could decide, however, I noticed Saphira nudge Eragon and direct his attention elsewhere.

Trotting towards us upon the handsome grey warhorse was Murtagh, bearing an angularly shaped dwarf shield with his hand and a half sword with a new helm upon his head and a leather backed mail shirt. Orik cursed whilst springing up onto his feet, clutching his axe in hand even as I reached out to touch his shoulder and reassure him calmly. "It is alright, Ajihad freed me." Not convinced, Orik demanded Ajihad's reasons, causing Murtagh to give a wry smile. "He said this was an opportunity to prove my good intentions. Apparently, he doesn't think I would be able to do much damage even if I did turn on the Varden."

"Aye, but how do we know you are not lying?" Orik questioned, flicking away my hand as I breezed past him and greeted Tornac, lifting my hand for him to inhale my scent before beginning to stroke the velvety muzzle.

"Because I say so." Ajihad's powerful tone immediately silenced all protests from Orik, the Varden leader fully kitted for war. He had a commanding presence and all stepped aside to allow him passage, his long strides bringing him straight to Eragon in order to lead him away a few paces to speak privately, though my keen ears were able to still hear their conversation. It concerned me that one of the Twins was going to remain at the dragon-hold in order to observe the battle, so I sent a swift warning to Sundav.

_I know, I can already smell his presence. Do not be alarmed, dear Rin, I shall be able to stay out of that tiny two-leg's sight, and he cannot smell or sense me. Though, perhaps he shall conveniently disappear down my throat, then he shall not be a nuisance to you or the hatchlings again. _Although a tempting offer, I warned Sundav to behave himself, as although the Twins were troublesome, they were needed by the Varden.

_Just keep an eye on him if he does anything suspicious, but for the most part I need you surveying the battle also. Keep me informed at all times and point me to wherever the Urgals may be gaining the advantage. _Instructing him as I stood in utter stillness, I almost did not hear Murtagh dismount from Tornac and come to my side. _I must go now, be safe my love. I shall return to you as soon as I am able._

_Be cautious and not overly brave. I would rather lose this battle than lose you, Nuanen Fethrblaka. _Smiling briefly I gradually opened my eyes, seeing Eragon had finished speaking to Ajihad and was now rather urgently communing with Arya, who was but a small distance away from us. I could hear them well enough, but I politely ignored what was being said as Murtagh had now reached me.

"Do you not have any other weapon?" He asked me, looking down towards the two daggers I bore which were hardly the length of my forearm.

"I do possess a short sword, but were I to go and retrieve it now and the battle begin without me, I would be ashamed to be late for the first rally when I am needed here." I answered honestly, lifting my hands to my hair in order to secure the raven cascade behind me with a strip of leather cord, various plaits weaving through the gathered mass to elegantly fall down my back. "In any case, I do not expect to come to blows with the Urgals when my focus shall be my magic. I will be here to defend and heal and destroy, if necessary, so there will be little need for a weapon."

"But what it the Urgals break our line and you are caught alone? If your magic had pushed you to your limit, you may very well be killed." Concern touched every feature in Murtagh's face as it rung through his tone, and no amount of my reassurance could convince him of my security. "If such an instant occurs where magic fails us, you must promise to stay by my side so that I may protect you as best as I can. I owe you at least this much for all you have done for me."

"You are kind, but I would not have you throw your life away for me. I shall be well, and I will not easily fall. If this day is to be my doom then I shall take a thousand Urgals with me, mayhap even more." Still he persisted to argue, even offering to run all the way to my quarters in order to fetch my sword for me, or ask for a replacement from the dwarves. "Are you truly so adamant that I have my sword beside me?" I asked him finally, not willing to continue this argument any longer.

"It would appease my worries, though I shall still protect you to the best of my ability so that you do not have to focus upon shielding yourself. That way you will not tire so quickly." I refrained from informing Murtagh that my capabilities with magic far exceeded that of the elves and fully rested, as I was now, I could quite easily protect myself and fight almost indefinitely providing nothing more than Urgals and Kull come our way.

"You should mind your own safety, Murtagh, it is likely that it will be I who protects you from the onslaught of Urgals, for they cannot withstand magic as they can a blade." Despite this, Murtagh did not shift his stance on the matter so I resigned to returning to the dragonhold in order to retrieve my sword from Sundav, though I was reluctant to pass by one of the Twins. I ran all the way and cloaked myself in shadows, moving past the magician in silence as he stood upon the Star Rose, watching the armies of dwarves and men together.

_You have come for Celöbra? _Sundav asked me quietly as I climbed up into our shared cave and continued forwards.

_Yes, and it gives me an excuse to see you for a little while. How do you feel? Do you need anything? _Swinging his head from side to side in order to shake his head 'no', he then lay himself down as flat as he could to the ground in order to let me climb up and sit astride his nose, looking him directly in the eyes. _This will be the first time we go to battle in this manner. I am a little frightened, Sundav, I am so small compared to what we are about to face, how am I to hold my ground and give courage to others?_

_Because although you may be small in stature, Anurin, you are large in courage and heart. Your passion to protect others makes you the size of a dragon and just as fierce. _Sundav rumbled affectionately, allowing his faith in me to flow between our bond and strengthen my resolve. _You are mighty, Anurin. Never forget who you are._

_Who would I be without you? _Smiling with love, I leaned forwards and kissed his nose. _You are me and I am you. We are one and the same. My beloved Sundav, I am glad you are with me._

_Yes, well it would be easier of course if I could be by your side, but I suppose I shall have to resign myself to simply staying up here where it is safe. _The bitter snippiness made me chuckle as Sundav snorted, knowing him too well to be offended as he was only a little jealous he could not join in with the battle and distressed I would be alone.

_Does this concern you so much, my love? _Thinking over the matter for a few minutes, I finally came up with a solution. _If you are willing to assist me with your own power as not to drain my own reserves, then I shall cast a ward which dictates that whoever sees you will forget about your existence the moment they lose sight of you. I do not know why I did not think of this before, but I am confident it will work. If one has no memory of ever seeing a second dragon, then Galbatorix will be unable to learn of us through invading one's memory._

_If you think it will work without fail, then I shall eagerly assist you in this endeavour. _Lifting his head a little more, I closed my eyes and began to chant under my breath, weaving the words together in a long, complex form which wrapped themselves around Sundav's entire frame. An overpowering rush of strength and energy burst from Sundav as he shared his magic with me, his entire body glowing throughout the duration of the spell until finally, it was done. _Shall we test to see if it works?_

_No need, I know that it has and even if it did not, I think I no longer care whether or not the oath-breaker and all his spies find out about us. We should not be driven to hide. Let Galbatorix face us head on if he dares, even with Shruikan by his side, he shall be no match for us when we are together. _Standing up upon his snout, I summoned my sword to my hand and instantly drew it from its sheath, allowing the blade to sing freely for the first time in many years, the blackened brightsteel gleaming like liquid obsidian. _I am a Rider, my mother's heir and you are my dragon, my love and life. Together, we shall burn our enemies and raze them to the ground should they dare oppose us._

Sundav growled proudly, lifting himself up onto his claws. _I shall await your signal before making my entrance. If we are to reveal ourselves to all, even should they forget, then I wish for it to be an entrance worthy of my ancestors!_

_Show off._ Shaking his head to topple me I quickly leaped down to the ground, sheathing Celöbra with a flourish and landing lightly upon my feet. Striding forwards I tossed back a bright, toothy grin. Giving me a hearty grown, Sundav nudged me delicately in a brief farewell, reminding me to watch my back and take care whilst out in the battlefield until he came to my side. _I love you, to the stars and beyond._

_And I love you, my precious treasure. _With hearts aglow, I cloaked myself in shadows and returned to the encampment of soldiers, pausing only to collect food for myself and our group before then continuing to where Saphira stood amongst the soldiers, Eragon already asleep against her for the night had fallen upon us with no stirring from within the tunnels. Orik snored loudly nearby and Arya stood watch, arrow knocked against her bowstring and ready to take flight.

_If you wish to rest Arya, I can continue the watch._

_Rest is not what I require, but to have this battle over and done with. You will help me safeguard Eragon and Saphira?_

_Need you even ask? _Warmth emulated from her as she tilted her head and shared a sincere smile with me, the two of us not needing to speak any further to understand that which we both wished to convey. Passing Arya a share of bread I briefly touched her shoulder before passing by her to stand amongst Eragon, Saphira, Orik and Murtagh, the latter of which was still awake though resting his head against his arm on the ground. Quietly going to his side I placed bread for him in his hand, startling him slightly and quickly turning his head over so I pressed a finger to my lips, hushing him.

"It is only I."

"Anurin." Immediately Murtagh looked to the sword at my hip and his brow smoothed of all crinkles, the frown eradicating itself with satisfaction. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, but it is only bread. I am afraid there was little else to be had." I responded as I had walked over to Orik and Eragon, giving them bread also before then placing some meat down beside Saphira. She awoke at the smell and quickly swallowed the raw slabs of deer haunch, licking her teeth and lips before falling back asleep swiftly.

"No, I meant for agreeing to retrieve your weapon. It comforts me to know you have a more substantial blade at your side." Murtagh corrected me, pushing himself to sit upright as I took the open space beside him, listening to the constant drone of snores from the sleeping warriors which surrounded us. "It looks to be of fine make, may I see it?"

"You may, but be wary. The blade is deceptively sharp." I warned him, taking the hilt of Celöbra and drawing it free. "It was made by a renowned elven smith, one of my own people. Her skills in forging weapons are unparalleled and this was crafted by her own hands for my mother, many centuries ago." Offering the sword hilt first to Murtagh, he carefully took it and marvelled at its quality.

"This looks to me like a Rider's sword. The blade has been tinted and this stone in the pommel…it almost looks alive with stars." Moving and tilting my sword to view it from every angle, Murtagh continued his inspection until he had seen every inch of it for himself. "You say it belonged to your mother?"

"She bequeathed it to me after her passing, yes."

"Was your mother a Rider?" Looking at me with startled eyes, I enjoyed observing the shock and bewilderment in Murtagh's face as he cleverly understood all that my sword indicated. I neither confirmed nor denied it, merely reached out and tapped a finger to the blade's inscription, drawing his attention to it.

"It is named Celöbra, meaning Honour. It has been by my side for many moons and has not failed me yet. Fate willing, it shall continue to safeguard the hopes and dreams of the future, and I am honoured to be its wielder. It is aptly named, do you not agree?" Delicately lifting it from Murtagh's hands, I sheathed it carefully at my hip then allowed it to rest for a while longer. I could almost see the thoughts whirring through Murtagh's mind, attempting to discern the truth from me but being unable to fully realise it.

"You are a mystery, Anurin. Just when I believe to know you, I find that I do not know you as well as I had hoped. Will there ever be a time when I shall know what is within your mind?" Such softly spoken words caused a slight flutter within me, surprised and pleasantly pleased that Murtagh still held me in a high enough regard that he considered me close enough that he wished to know me better. I knew that he did not trust easily, yet I was lucky to garner his confidence.

"You shall, one day." I assured him, reaching out to press my palm against the pulse of his heart, feeling its rhythm even underneath his chainmail and leather armour. "When you know my heart as I do yours." I pondered a moment on his True Name, toying with the idea of telling him that I knew it and offering to tell him, but I decided against it. It would do little good, after all, and one's True Name is a highly private and closely guarded secret. To know it took self discovery, and Murtagh had not yet learned all there was to know about himself. "You should sleep whilst you can. It will be a long and arduous battle tomorrow. Find peace whilst it is still at hand, for we shall not know when we next receive the chance."

"Anurin." Murtagh opened his mouth to say more, pausing and starting repeatedly until a hint of a blush rested upon his cheeks. "May I ask for your favour? Please?"

"You seek my blessing?" Frowning ever so slightly in bemusement.

"No, no I mean your favour. A token. Something of yours that I may take with me. For luck." He hastily added, almost as an afterthought. I considered it for a few moments, wondering his purpose in asking for such a thing. "I would be honoured if you would grant me this rather selfish request, my lady, and I swear to always keep your favour with me, to never leave my person for as long as I shall live." Of course I saw no reason to not give something of him to take into battle, and if it brought him courage or comfort, all the better for it. Since he had asked so humbly and sincerity, I decided that it could do no harm.

The only issue was, I had very little with me that I could give him. I wore no adornments and carried no scraps of cloth, no ribbons in my hair or little books of poetry, so for a moment I had to think of something to give him. An idea came to mind, so after reaching for one of my daggers I pulled a thin braid from the nape of my neck and severed it, drawing the length of woven hair forwards. I then cast my magic upon it and the strands melted together into a single woven band, looping into an endless circle which I then secured with a silver clasp I made from a chunk of silver underground, coaxing it upwards and singing it into a beautifully ornate bead which clasped the two ends together, shimmering like still water. "Give me your wrist."

Holding out his left hand, I slipped the new bracelet over his fingers and past his hand to settle upon his wrist where it immediately shrunk to fit neatly against his skin. "I have made it so that it will never slip from your hand unless you take it off yourself. It will grow or shrink accordingly. I hope this is enough, for it is all I have to give you."

"It is more than I had hoped for. Thank you for this precious gift." Murtagh said to me, a smile playing upon his handsome features as he began to finger and stroke his new adornment, learning its patterns and shape. It was then that I noted something off about the bulk of Mutagh's chest, how the armour did not fit him exactly as it should.

"What do you carry so close to your heart, young one?" I asked him curiously, tilting my head as I pulled my knees to my chest. "I have only just noticed that your armour sits a little too far forward."

"Oh, it is nothing. Merely a book." He attempted to wave off, however now it had seized my interest. I pestered for him a little while longer until he caved, drawing out a very thin volume of stories and legends which looked oddly familiar. The faded pages had been well read and bleached by the sunlight, carefully maintained and mended over the years of its life.

"Is that not the book I gave you to read the day before last?" Arching an eyebrow I reached out to take it, but Murtagh quickly seized it back.

"I have not yet finished reading it. There are several yet left for me to read." He insisted quickly, once more giving me pause to wonder at his strange behaviour.

"It was my understanding that you have already read that volume several times. Do you find the stories within so intriguing? I am glad you like them, I often read them as a child and even as a means to escape reality for a time in my later years. Very well, I shall not ask for it back yet, you may keep it a little longer, so long as you give me your word no harm shall come to it." Murtagh gave me endless promises to protect the book well and that it will be returned in the exact condition as I saw it now. He tucked it back under his breastplate, safely keeping it against him and I did not think on it any longer.

We both settled down to rest and I turned over onto my side, curling up for warmth though I only rested my eyes. The rest of me remained perfectly alert and did not once drift into sleep, all too aware that danger approached us swiftly and soon, this field would be a storm of swords and blood and corpses.


	37. Chapter 37

I heard them long before I saw them. With ears such as mine and Arya's, we both heard evidence of the Urgal army well before anyone else, so I swiftly contacted Ajihad to inform him so. Immediately the entire army was roused from sleep and made to return to their ranks. Weapons were drawn until there was nothing but a sea of scratching metal and heavy blows as they were thumped upon shields, causing my ears to pound uncomfortably from the noise.

Arya went to wake Saphira and Eragon whilst I saw to Orik and Murtagh, shaking them both by their shoulders. "The time is now, stand fast and make peace with your demons, for now we face them in battle." Grave as stone and with a morbid sense of trepidation, I rose up and stood alongside the others. The news quickly spread that a scout had returned from the tunnels, declaring that the Urgals were upon us and Murtagh quickly gave the news to Eragon as he uneasily came to join us. I could tell that he was frightened, though he hid it well. As a newly matured man, it seemed unfair to thrust Eragon into such a chaotic and dangerous place, but we had little choice in the matter, for it was here that we would either live or die.

He mounted Saphira in silenced as Murtagh climbed atop his horse, bringing Tornac's head up and the horse immediately began to shift and snort, anticipating the battle almost by instinct. My gaze instinctively turned to Arya, who appeared far more calm than I felt and she silently whispered a few words to me, encouraging me to remain brave and not fear. All held their breaths as we awaited the arrival of our enemies, until finally their rising marching was like a constant drum and the first dark shapes began to appear.

The moment they were within view, the large cauldrons of hot pitch was cast down upon them, creating a sharp sizzling sound like cooking meat and I wanted to recoil in disgust at the sound as the loud howls and wails of the Urgals split the sky. Soon they were alight with fire, flaming hulks which flailed and scattered desperately until they keeled over dead and the stench of their burning flesh filled the stagnant air.

Pushing past the fire as it eventually died out, the Urgals began to form themselves into ranks, rows upon rows of horned beasts which snarled and brayed at us in a deadly force which had most men quivering in their boots. A volley of arrows was released into the sky, whistling like a swarm until they hammered against the barricade of the Urgals, their shields raised in order to protect themselves. Once they had settled into their formation, they continued their advance without faltering.

Gaining pace, the Urgals charged with bloodthirsty war cries, not caring for the stakes which were pitted into the ground and continued their charge, even as their archers released black arrows upon us. Immediately my hand raised and I cast out a spell which stopped their ascent, allowing the arrows to lose all momentum and return from whence they came. It demanded a steady drain of my energy, but hardly made a dent in all that remained. The arrows were nothing as they were light and easy to manipulate. The Urgals themselves would be far more difficult.

Although not expecting their arrows to return to them, the fallen did not hinder the rest of their kin and the Urgals pressed onwards, racing closer and closer until finally crashing against the first defensive line. It was breached within moments, meaning that there was no choice but to engage in mortal combat. The moment weapon clashed against weapon, I began to sing. My voice carried above the sounds of battle as I stretched out my hands, feeling the thrilling rush of energy and power surge through me until I gleamed like pure moonlight.

I gave strength and courage to my allies and fear to my enemies, all who heard my voice falling under its power. Using stones and abandoned arrows I sent them like a torrent against the Urgals, felling scores of them at a time until a large circle opened around me. An Urgal charged at my back so I leaped to the side and spin with a twist of my body, eyes blazing as I used magic to break his neck without ever laying a single finger upon him. More attempted to cleave me with their weapons but rocks and arrows held them back, slaying them if they ever came too close.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eragon's sword catch upon an Urgal's horn and be wrenched from his grasp, so I swiftly caught it with magic and returned it to him as Saphira finished the Urgal. I moved closer to them, forcing my way through the battle before with a powerful blast, cried out in the Ancient Language. "_Dauthí_!" Around me the Urgals dropped into the eternal sleep, breathing their last as they succumbed to my magic. Able to move freely, I stepped over a fallen Urgal and hurriedly healed a wounded dwarf who was bleeding at the stomach.

Fast paced words healed him back to health and the moment his stomach and torso had knitted back together, the dwarf leaped to his feet with sword in hand to join the battle once more with a determined bellow. By this time Eragon had been separated from Saphira, leaving her alone to face twelve spear wielding Urgals whilst Murtagh rode to Eragon's aid. Furious at seeing Saphira's blood upon the ground, I rushed to her side and released my voice to bring my fury down upon the Urgals.

I flung them back with my magic and impaled them each upon their own spears before I had even reached Saphira, stretching out my hands and catching her snout. _Saphira, are you badly injured?_

_Only my wings, they managed to pierce them a little._

_I see. I shall heal them for you. _Setting to work, I carefully mended the delicate membrane, stroking Saphira's nose as I did so whilst holding back the Urgals with a powerful force of magic which acted like a domed shield around us. _If ever you are surrounded like that, use your wings to swipe them away and clear the area with powerful strokes. Use your claws to ground you and you shall create a powerful storm of air to throw them back. Just be wary of your underbelly._

_Yes, wise one. Thank you for your instruction. _Turning to Eragon as he leaped from Tornac to rush forward, I seized him by the shoulder and turned him to face my wrath, though it bubbled and broiled under the surface with an infinite depth as the ocean.

"_Never_ leave you dragon whilst in battle." My warning effectively delivered, I pushed Eragon towards Saphira and hastily stopped a bombardment of arrows, lifting my hands and gritting my teeth as I did so. Arya was nearby, fighting with a devastating grace as her sword flashed brightly each time it struck.

_Anurin, your forces are being driven back towards Tronjheim. The enemy are too many and will soon overwhelm you. The hatchlings have been ordered to assist the dwarf king as he fares the worst, and it is unclear who commands the Urgals. There are many banners, each representing a clan, but I cannot tell from here who leads them. _Sundav informed me helpfully as I cast a spell to break the earth, causing it to quiver and shake before it exploded upwards at the heart of an Urgal onslaught, the crevasse opening and widening to swallow them whole before I slammed it shut, crushing them beneath.

_Sundav, if all three battles are faring ill as you say…then perhaps it is time that we announced ourselves._

_Finally! _Without warning, a colossal roar filled the entirety of Farthen Dûr. Every stone and column trembled in its wake, the city of Tronjheim quivering as if in fear for the sheer terror Sundav's thunderous boom instigated. Each flap of his wings sounded like the mountain was collapsing, and as his shadow fell upon the armies of the Varden, dwarves and Urgals, a momentary silence fell upon all as neither side knew whether or not Sundav was an ally or foe. As he glided down from the dragonhold, his intense black scales gleamed flawlessly and I could not help but feel a strong sense of pride and power as he angled himself towards me.

Using magic to rise into the air I flew upwards, lifting my hands and reaching out before I landed upon the crown of his head, quickly crouching down and grasping hold of one of his large neck spikes for balance. Hovering above the armies, we scanned the sea of faces below as his maw rippled with a constant snarl, baring his teeth as white flames danced at the back of his throat. The Urgals were many and overwhelming, but even they began to quake in fear before Sundav's imperial majesty. Lifting my head, my grasp tightened upon his spike and my voice, barely above a whisper, shattered through the air like hammer upon glass.

_"Brisingr." _Releasing his dragon fire, Sundav blasted the Urgal ranks with no restraint and the cyclone of white filled the entire battlefield with an intense and searing light. His power was unmatched and he soon destroyed an entire battalion of Urgals, turning the tide of battle. With another roar he flew forwards and released another stream of fire, cutting off the tunnels so that the Urgals would have no escape and landed within the thickest cluster, crushing them under his claws and scooped up a mouthful of them in his gigantic maw, crushing them between his teeth.

His tail swung like a tidal wave, sweeping aside our foes even as they began to climb and crawl all over him, their courage returned and their bloodlust higher and ever. I felt it whenever they thrust their weapons against his scales, seeking his weak spots almost in desperation. Sliding down his neck I raced along Sundav's spine as he shook off all that he could, though some Urgals made it to his back whereby they then faced me.

Drawing my sword I sprang into the air with incredible height, lifting my blade high over my head before bringing it crashing down upon the first Urgal and completely cleaved through his horn. From there, it was like a dance. I fought and weaved, avoiding most blows as much as I could however when one hammer struck Sundav where it had missed me, he gave a bellow of pain from the strike and I sought to take better care from there on. I was swift and nimble as well as stronger than the average man, but even these Urgals proved a difficult challenge for me.

Three managed to climb up at the same time and surround me, trapping me within them so I used my magic instead, casting them aside and sending them back down to the ground with broken necks, but in my distraction I did not sense the fourth one lying in wait. The Urgal had remained crouched just out of sight and with my back turned, it took this opportunity to leap at me. I sensed it too late, turning and lifting my weapon to defend myself but the sword slashed a line down my front, splitting my flesh from shoulder to hip with a bright gush of blood which caused me to cry out at the sudden rush of heat and cold, blood and iron.

Sundav roared with such fury and wrath that it overshadowed all the ones previous, his head turning and without pause clamped his jaw down upon the Urgal, biting him in half. I almost retched at the sight, quickly turning my head as I hurried to close the wound enough to stop the bleeding but sparing the rest of my magic for emergencies. After all, the Shade had not yet appeared and I was certain that he would be here. After all, this battle decided the fate of the Varden and the dwarves, and even if it was not an important enough task for Galbatorix himself to oversee, he would most definitely send the general of his armies to ensure success.

_Anurin, Anurin! Are you alright?_

_I am fine, it was hardly a scratch. I was merely surprised, that is all._ I brushed it off, recovering my breath as Sundav bunched up the muscles of his leg and bounded forwards, causing another wave of destruction against the Urgal forces in his wake. _Can you see the hatchlings and Murtagh?_

_The hatchlings flew with Arya to the dragonhold as Saphira's armour was dented at the chest. The male two-leg I cannot see, though I am sure he is fine. Anurin, I can feel that you are in pain. Shall I carry you away?_

_No, there is still plenty of fighting to be done and more than enough Urgals to defeat. I will attempt to contact Eragon to see how he fares. Where are those damned Twins?! _They were meant to be helping, yet for the past few hours I had not sensed them at all. Untrustworthy things, I shall surely give them a scolding for not being helpful when they should. Focusing upon my mind, I stretched out across the fields of battle and towards the dragonhold, only to make an alarming discovery. _Eragon faces the Shade alone, Sundav!_

_Rin! You must reach him before that demon destroys his mind, hold on! _Opening his wings to their full length, Sundav leaped into the air and the resounding wave that rippled through the earth caused all nearby to lose their balance. To my surprise, a deafening cheer followed in our wake as banners, swords and spears were thrust into the air below us, celebrating our presence and I could not help but soak it in. _Good, we deserve to be recognised._

_Let us focus on Durza and Eragon for now, they will need our help. _Already I had focused my mind upon Eragon's and barricaded his thoughts away from Durza, sealing his head tightly shut so that the Shade could not break through, however the moment he tried I cried out in pain and grasped at my scalp as the painful abuse hammered against my own mind as I fought to maintain vigilance. The Shade was as powerful as ever and I felt myself having to focus with all my might in order to defend both my mind and Eragon's from him.

_Jump now, Anurin, you must hurry! _Being too large to fit into the chamber at the bottom of the Eternal Staircase, I cast myself from Sundav's back and descended, catching myself only at the very last moment in order to hit the ground running, pushing my way forwards until with a cry, I burst into the chamber where Eragon knelt before Durza, blindly attacking him with his blade. The guarding Urgals blinked in surprise at my sudden entrance and with a burst of light, I silenced them all forever.

"Ah, the elf maiden. I was hoping that you would join us. I presume it is you who is keeping me from entering the boy's mind?" Durza's cold sneer caused my blood to boil as I rushed forwards, quickly standing beside Eragon.

"I will not allow you to have him. Not now, not ever. You are nothing but shadows and darkness! I shall banish you from here, even if it is the last thing I accomplish in this life!" Striking out with my hand I cast another spell, attempting to throw Durza away from us both but he easily sidestepped it, allowing me to dart forwards with my sword. We clashed together, his pale blade against my midnight black and I bared my teeth in a ferocious snarl, eyes brightening against his crimson orbs.

"It appears you have not improved since the last we met. If anything, you have become more reckless." Durza informed me lazily, flicking his wrist and sending me stumbling back but I did not give up, wanting to occupy Durza for as long as I could so that Eragon could recover, and sure enough once he had his breath back he surged at Durza's back with Zar'roc in hand. The crimson sword gleamed wickedly, almost crying out for more blood as it rang and clashed against Durza's. Together the two of us fought him, neither of us gaining any ground but, when I sensed a burst of power from above which was familiar and brilliant, I glanced upwards.

The Star Rose shattered into a hundred pieces, crashing to the floor where we stood and within the descending crystal stones came Saphira, bellowing in absolute fury and opened her mouth wide to spit a plume of yellowish blue flames. Durza's brow twitched and his hand jumped upwards after casing Eragon and I aside with magic, but I managed to remain on my feet and immediately took the opportunity that had presented itself.

The full extent of my power swarmed upon Durza and I assaulted his mind with my own, cocooning him in my magic and bound him in place once more so that he stood frozen, unable to move or do naught else but stare at me in horror. With a twisted smirk, I spoke a single line to him. "_Du Súndavar Freohr." _Death of the Shadows. This time, he eyes flashed with unmistakeable fear. It was a delicious moment of victory as I held him, crushing all of his defences and allowed Eragon to rise up with the word of fire upon his tongue and plunge his sword directly into Durza's heart, slicing through his entire body.

Shock and disbelief marred his features until they contorted further into a pain stricken howl. His form shimmered as it lost its tangibility, revealing swirling shadows beneath the pale skin. They pulsed as if with life and then all at once, tore through Durza's fading body and caused him one last burst of agony before they ripped themselves free of him, soaring into the sky and disappearing through the rock walls of the mountainside, leaving nothing behind of Durza save for empty robes and his pale sword with the single scratch upon the blade.

The shards of the Star Rose hovered in the air with a greenish glow from Arya's magic, Saphira landing upon the ground so I swiftly seized them on behalf of my friend, allowing her to release her hold and I guided them to the ground in a circle around us, keeping each shard from touching any one of us. "Eragon!" Arya leaped from Saphira's back and we all surged forwards to reach him, however before Arya had even managed two paces she too collapsed, completely spent of energy.

"No!" Fear stretched through my voice, making it crack and almost break as I swiftly summoned upon my own reserves, taking a deep breath before beginning to chant.

_Wise one! What is wrong with Eragon? Will he be alright? He is badly wounded, please help him wise one! I cannot lose him! _Saphira lamented in terror, whining and crooning pitifully until Sundav reached out to her, soothing her with reassurance and advised her to simply wait. I healed Eragon of all his injuries and fed Arya some of my own strength to keep her from the grasp of death, however when I noticed that one injury upon Eragon's back was not healing, I quickly sought to focus upon it.

The ugly gash was red and swollen, bleeding constantly until I managed to seal it up. It was a wound unlike any other and with a start, I realised that Durza must had unwittingly placed a curse upon it, meaning that I could not heal it by ordinary means, only keep it from killing Eragon. "Saphira, can you carry them both to be looked after by healers? They will live, but I will need to return to take a closer look at Eragon's back another time. For now there are others who may need my help.

_Of course, wise one. You have my undying thanks. _Touching her nose to my face Saphira grasped hold of both limp forms and carefully lifted herself off the ground, carrying them up and away in her claws as I hurried out to Sundav.

_You did well against the Shade, I was ready to simply blast that entire chamber with fire._

_What, and burn me to cinders as well? _I teased, lifting myself up onto the saddle after climbing up his leg. _It was Eragon and Arya who helped me to restrain him by providing a sizeable distraction, and it was Eragon who slew Durza in the end. He will be known as Shadeslayer from now on, a title of great praise and renown._

_Our hatchlings are grown. One slays Shades and the other breathes fire. It is a proud day for all as we reign victorious! _Breathing a white stream of fire, Sundav returned to the battle which had lulled into a stable quiet, the Urgals having fled into the tunnels in order to escape, though only one of them remained open after Sundav had blocked the rest with fire and a mountain of Urgal corpses. This time when we returned, there was once again a startled outcry of shock and it took me a moment to remember the spell I had placed upon Sundav.

_They had forgotten ever seeing you the moment you and I disappeared. At least we know the spell is effective. Now if there are any spies here who answer to Galbatorix, they will be unable to report back to him of our existence. _Rumbling with pride, Sundav lowered his head down to the ground so that I could slide off his neck, brushing my hand against his scales before I began to walk forwards. Everywhere I looked were the dead and dying, so my mind quickly built up a spell which would help all present upon the battlefield.

Closing my eyes I created a white ball of energy within my hands, the orb growing in size constantly as I fed it more and more energy before all at once casting it into the sky. It could be seen all across Farthen Dûr, shining with a heatless intensity before it burst into a thousand small flakes of light, almost like snow. They fell across the battlefield and as they touched upon a wound, it began to heal as the endless stream of information was fed back into my mind. I dealt with each wound as it came to me, mending bones, repairing torn ligaments and flesh, sealing gashes and staunching the flow of blood until the cries of pain were gradually silenced.

It was possibly one of my most impressive displays of magic, though it cost me a great deal. By the time the last broken rib was healed, I was sweating and felt lethargic from the drain of magic, the toll proving to be vastly significant. Still, I managed to keep on standing, and as the wounded rose up from their graves, all eyes stared at Sundav and I with ceaseless wonder. Most were fearful, half grasping their weapons in preparation to attack, until suddenly, a single voice cried out from the masses.

"Argetlam! Argetlam!" Silverhand, an honorific of a Dragon Rider. "Argetlam!" Slowly more voices joined in, crying out to me until a sea of shouts echoed throughout Farthen Dûr, the endless sound ricocheting from every stone and rock. I stood before the armies of the dwarves and the Varden as they all chanted that same word, thrusting their weapons and fists into the air until it was all I could do to stay standing. "Argetlam! Argetlam!"

It is true.

I _am _a Dragon Rider.

Dauthí – Death.

Brisingr – Fire.

Du Súndavar Freohr – Death of the Shadows.

Argetlam - Silverhand


	38. Chapter 38

Despite our victory, there was still so much that needed to be done. Sundav had returned to the dragon-hold in order to remain out of sight and the moment he had vanished from view, a confused murmur had rippled through the Varden and dwarves, unable to recall the source of their excitement before they then decided it was due to their victory and the vanquishing of the Urgals. In the meantime, Arya and Eragon were still resting and recovering from their exertions, the latter of whom had not stirred at all since collapsing.

When the fields had been cleared and the long process of separating the dead had begun I had stayed to help, and an hour or so later, I heard my name being shouted loudly. It rung through the air and caused many to look up from their work, watching as Murtagh came stampeding through the masses and did not stop until he had reached me. "You're safe! Thank the gods, I could not find you for some time and I heard about Eragon, I was worried."

"I am as you see me, alive and well." Gesturing to myself to indicate that I was not wounded, I had completely forgotten about the heavy slash which had been delivered to my front and the bloodstains which had remained, causing Murtagh to grow pale and deathly as he stared.

"Anurin, that does not look to be no small wound…please tell me you have healed it." Looking down, I noticed that my garb had been sliced completely, the leather armour holding together only because of its close fit.

"It is healed, and it was due to my lack of caution. I am alright, Murtagh, I give you my word." Relief flooded through him and before I could ask how he fared himself, I felt his hands come to rest upon my shoulders and give them a secure squeeze, a tender smile touching his features.

"It brings me joy to see you all in one piece, and I was impressed by your display of magic and power upon the field of battle. You even managed to heal the injuries of those who would have perished without you. Both Ajihad and Hrothgar owe you a great deal." Waving away such praises, Murtagh then stayed by my side in order to assist me, eagerly speaking of how Ajihad had been pleased with his efforts during the battle and that it looked more likely that he would soon secure his freedom.

"This is good. Freedom that is earned through great deeds are all the sweeter once received. I am glad that your true self is being recognised, and that you have shown yourself to be a man of courage, justice and valour." His cheeks turned a little pink at my compliments so I teased him lightly, suggesting that he would gladly face a hoard of Urgals but a few words caused him to blush. Giving me a smart reply, the two of us continued our banter of wit as we worked.

I noted how Murtagh still wore the bracelet I had made for him from my own hair but thought little of it, observing how he kept it tucked under his bracers for the most part. On the third day, Murtagh chose to go into the tunnels to assist Ajihad and the Twins hunt down the last of the Urgals, but when I also offered to go, Ajihad shook his head solemnly. "There is no other as gifted and powerful with magic as you. Since the Twins are to accompany me, I would feel better for knowing that you remain with my people, and Nasuada."

Although reluctant, I agreed to his request to remain as he spoke wisely. "Take care, Murtagh. Mind you do not trip and fall." I watched him go light-heartedly, eager to continue demonstrating his willingness to work alongside the Varden, and as he disappeared into the shadows, I could not help but feel a pang of sadness to see him go, an echo of longing residing in my heart as I wished he would come back and not face danger so readily. Turning aside, I continued with my own work, taking note of all our casualties, our losses and documenting the events of the battle in order to keep an accurate and exact record in preparation for when our present becomes the future's history. Dipping my quill in ink I gently removed the excess then continued my scribing, sitting at a desk with several candles around me.

Arya had already visited and spent many hours with me in quiet conversation, the two of us glad to be in one another's company once more until she then returned to her own duties. She and Eragon had long since awoken, though I was still concerned about Eragon's injuries. When I had inspected them a second time, I had been surprised to find a short curly haired woman in the room with him, feeding him various potions and medicines in order to assist his recovery.

She looked oddly familiar, as if from a distant past and as I frowned at her, she then looked up at me and blinked. "Why, you've certainly grown. Though not by much, by all accounts you are still short." That voice, it struck me as something I had heard before. "I presume you managed to sell of that old nag of yours, correct?"

"You are that woman!" Gaping in shock, I stared at the herbalist as she continued to mix her potions. Her cool grey eyes flickered towards me, possibly insulted that I had referred to her so bluntly. "Apologies, but I do not…how is this possible? When we met it was over seven decades ago, yet you look exactly as I remember you." In my mind I called Sundav and touched his mind, allowing him to see through my eyes and he too was surprised that the same woman as before stood before us. I had met her when attempting to sell the horse, Moonsong, who had been taken in by two charming young women. She had been an odd character there and had not seemed to have changed since. "How are you here?"

"What? You think Elves and Riders are the only ones who live excessively long lives? How presumptuous you are. In any case, I make it a habit of mine to be in places where _interesting _things are occurring, and this is the event of the century! Well, almost, there was that time…" The curly haired woman trailed off and I frowned, puzzled just as before with her bizarre behaviour.

"My name is Anurin. May I know yours?"

"Angela. Angela the herbalist." Again, the name seemed to stir within my memories, making me stand and think for some time until Sundav nudged me toward the recollection of my mother mentioning the same name.

"Did you happen to know my mother, Andumë? She was a Rider before the Fall, with a great black dragon at her side." I held my breath for fear and anticipation as Angela hummed, tapping her fingers against her workspace before clicking her tongue.

"Ah yes! Pretty thing she was, far prettier than you, though I suppose it is to be expected. You are only half elf, after all." Stunned, I remained rooted to the spot as Angela continued. "Your mother was a good friend of mine, though we disagreed often on matters concerning fungi and toads. When I received a premonition of great danger, I sent the only warning I could in order to try and prevent misfortune befalling her. Alas I failed, for she still diminished due to the loss of her beloved dragon, even if she did manage to save you." Her eyes twinkled. "And that dragon of yours."

"You know of Sundav?"

"Yes. Quite clever the spell you weaved, as I cannot recall what he looks like or that he is here, but I know that he is here, for you are here, and I knew of him long before you ever created that spell, thus my memories are unaffected." It made sense and a part of me was glad that Angela knew Sundav as well, for he touched against my mind and observed the herbalist with more curiousness. "You two have done a remarkable job with this one here, though I suppose it was too much to ask that you keep him in one piece." She had poked at the exposed wound on Eragon's back, prompting me to protest against it.

"It is our fault, but no matter what I try the wound will not heal. It has been cursed by Durza, so unless I can take him to my people, I do not know what else there is for me to try." I admitted with shame, feeling guilt that Eragon had to suffer for my incompetence.

"There now, not entirely your fault." Angela patted me on the arm gently and with sympathy, giving me a small smile. "It was his carelessness which got him into this mess in the first place. No matter, he will live and have an impressive scar to boast about. He should be satisfied with his luck."

"You are a skilled healer, Lady Angela, I wonder…could you possibly…?"

"If you are about to ask about Brom, then yes, I have already seen to him. A troubling case, and my brews are ineffective. It seems that it is only your treatments which have any effect, slow though they may be. Now, hand me that mushroom there, it is time for tea." And thus concluded my first proper encounter with the mysterious herbalist Angela. Eragon had later told me he had seen her upon the battlefield with a strange weapon and armour, as well as a werecat by her side by the name of Solembum.

The werecat I recognised, recalling my encounter with the shaggy haired creature in Teirm whilst Eragon, Brom and Jeod were ransacking the castle for shipping ledgers. Smiling softly as I exhaled I placed the quill back in its pot of ink and blew gently upon the pages, helping to dry the ink as the last of my records had been concluded. Once the ink was bone dry I sealed the papers with wax and stamped them with a weight, keeping them secure before then folding them away. With my work done I had intended to return to Sundav for some rest and possibly find something to eat, however when a sense of alarm flared in my mind, I knew instantly that there was trouble.

The panic came from several minds, including Murtagh and Ajihad, so without hesitation I flew from the study with my hand upon my sword, rushing forwards and overtaking all others who had also heard the commotion. Eragon and Saphira were behind me, flying swiftly to the aid of the Varden leader and Murtagh, who had been surrounded by Urgals. How had they chased them so far?! This should not have been allowed to happen, surely the Twins would have sensed their enemies long before they encountered them?

Shaking my head to dispel all further thoughts, I tore across the open plains where the battle had raged towards the tunnel where Ajihad fought bravely alongside his guard, but when a thick mist suddenly seemed to rise up and swallow them all, I gave a cry of alarm. Although the distance was great, I summoned my magic and attempted to blow the mist away with the wind, but the moment I did so, it was only to reveal no one remaining except for those upon the ground. The Twins and Murtagh were gone, and Ajihad was upon the floor.

Saphira flew over my head, reaching Ajihad before I could and Eragon listened to his final words with shock, watching as the leader of the Varden passed into the void before I could get to him. "No!" Cursing aloud, I desperately attempted to do something, but my magic could not bring back the dead. "Curses!" Panic stricken, I grasped at my chest and gripped onto my flesh as I whirled around, searching for Murtagh but seeing no remains of him with the others.

He must have been taken by the Urgals along with the Twins, but why…? Before I had even finished constructing my thoughts, I had disappeared into the tunnel and launched myself into a swift pursuit, allowing my long legs to stretch as far as they were able in order to attempt to gain upon the Urgals, whom I could hear clanking in the distance. Urgals were just as fast as elves over land, and they continued to press onwards with occasional utterances such as growls or snorts.

I pressed myself to run faster, harder and gradually, as the hours slipped by, I began to gain the ground upon their heels. I could see the backs of the rear Urgals as they continued their strong stride, surging through the winding tunnels of blackness. I could not see Murtagh, or the Twins for that matter, but I did sense the former lingering upon the borders of his own consciousness. Drawing back my lips into a snarl, I cast out my hand and an orb of bright white flew from my palm, radiating with power before it slammed into the hind ranks of the Urgals.

They had killed Ajihad, kidnapped Murtagh and sought to slip away into the shadows with their foul deeds. I would not allow them to escape me. "Murtagh!" Voice crying out in desperation I ploughed into their midst, sword flashing as I cut the throats of two of the Urgals amongst their confusion, only to find to my horror that there were far more than before. Several groups must have joined along the way, and now I found myself desperately outnumbered. "MURTAGH!" A faint response sounded far up ahead, so as an axe swung for my neck I ducked and rolled, rising to my feet and commanding my surroundings with magic.

Softening the ground I allowed a large group of the Urgals to sink whilst also bombarding them with stones, forcing them to lift their shields and wade through the thick sludge I had created. My sword slashed again, blending into the shadows as white flames crackled from the explosion of my initial attack, creating a dim glow which made the Urgals all the more menacing, looming above me with guttural snarls.

A heavy blow landed against my stomach, the club causing several ribs to crack and break, forcing the breath from my lungs and crippling me with pain. Blinking away the tears I responded with magic once more, trusting in the strength of my mind more than that of my sword arm. I gripped at my ribs, stumbling forwards before taking off at a run once more, intending to reach the front where another cry of my name sounded, albeit weakly. He was there, he had to be. Not giving in, I gave my ribs quick treatment so that I could at least keep moving without being hindered, casting spells all around me as blades and clubs nicked at my flesh when I was too slow to avoid their blows.

Soon I was bruised, battered and bloody, the hot stench of my blood and sweat filling my nostrils with an unpleasant odour whilst pushing ever onward. The Urgals had rallied against me, no longer confused to the mayhem and attempted to kill me with their powerful blows but I called for their shields in the Ancient Language and they rose to protect me, forming a strong barrier as I then killed them with the words of death.

A glimpse of a human hand caught my eye and I dove towards it, blasting aside Urgals to see Murtagh hanging limply from one's shoulder, the Twins still nowhere in sight. "Murtagh! Hold on!" Hearing my voice his head lifted slowly, struggling to focus as his eyes blinked within the gloom. Casting out my hand again, bright lights filled the tunnel as I desperately attempted to hold off the Urgals with my sword and words, gaining inch by inch in a painfully slow quest to reach him. "Murtagh!"

"A…nu…rin…" Blood was seeping down the side of his head, wet and crimson. Rage filled every fibre of my being, causing an electrifying spasm to ripple and quake through my body as I roared with the might of a dragon and with a short weave of words, caused the air to vibrate and thrum until lightning crackled upon my palms and I thrust them outwards, bolts of lightning striking the Urgals with thunderclaps of sound which deafened my ears. As my destruction raged I cast myself forwards in desperation, flinging my hand out towards Murtagh and as he reached for me, our fingers brushed against one another, the last embrace of warmth I felt before suddenly, the tunnel began to collapse.

The Urgals that had survived my onslaught quickened their pace as a thick veil of earth came tumbling downwards in thick rivers of soil, cutting me off from Murtagh as it fell upon my shoulders and I had no choice but to ward myself and fling myself out of the way, striking the ground and rolling until I was clear, instinctively covering my head with my hands and curling into a miserable ball. As the dirt finally fell into stillness, I warily lifted my head and instantly coughed, expelling the soil from my mouth as it left an earthy taste upon my tongue, dry and musty.

My ears were ringing and for a moment, I could barely keep my senses together, struggling to push myself upright until finally, everything came flooding back. "Murtagh!" Wrenching myself from the ground I cast myself towards the wall of dirt and rock, clawing at it with my fingers before casting my magic upon it, opening the way for me to pass though it took time and hard labour to do so. By the time I had broken through, the Urgals were long gone and I could hear no more of their rhythmic sprinting.

Undaunted, I continued after them, attempting to scry their location by using the clear metal of one of my daggers, however when I saw nothing but darkness and shadows. Quickly growing more frantic, I raced with such swiftness that when I came upon a sudden chasm in an open chamber, I almost stumbled and fell. My feet slid across the ground with a sharp grinding, my balance holding me upright as I took a moment to catch my breath and cast a werelight above me in order to see more clearly.

Abandoned on the ground was a pile of ripped, bloodied and tattered robes of purple, robes that the Twins wore, and beside them lay Murtagh's tunic torn almost to shreds as well as his gauntlets, the straps having been broken where they were ripped off his arms. My heart stopped dead in my chest as I stared at the menacing pile which lingered upon the edge of the abyss, the chasm breathing with deep mists and shadows.

Defeat finally struck me and I fell to my knees before the pile, reaching out and lifting one of Murtagh's bracers. The blood was cold and almost dry, crumbling at the touch. The heavy guilt of failure crushing upon my chest as I struggled to breathe. Not matter how hard I had fought or how swiftly I had run, I had not been able to save Murtagh even when I promised him that I would. My mind reeled, struggling to comprehend the indications of what had been left behind, yet even as I stumbled through my thoughts a few things snagged my attention.

What had been the mist which had completely obscured from sight the patrol which had been attacked by the Urgals? Also, why did the Urgals attack in the first place? They must have known they were courting death to return so soon, even if it was with the intent of killing the leader of their enemy to extract revenge. In addition, the Twins had more than enough power between the two of them to better hold off the Urgals, or at least slow them down so that Ajihad and the others could escape. Also, how had the tunnel collapsed so conveniently? And why did the Urgals choose to take the Twins _and _Murtagh in the first place?

My only conclusion was that Murtagh had been a target all along, and since it had already been confirmed that Galbatorix had formed an alliance with the Urgals, it stood to reason that he had been the one to demand the return of his wayward ward. That being the case, then it also meant that there was a good chance that Murtagh was still alive and that the Twins were…traitors. I hissed and spit like a cat, gripping onto the bracer until I had bruised my fingers from the force, unrelenting even as they throbbed with pain. "I shall kill them when next we meet." Vowing to end their miserable farce as soon as possible, I took in consideration what was to be done about Murtagh. I had no hope of pursuing him now, the Twins would protect the Urgals more openly should I manage to find them again, and the chances of such success were slim due to the complexity of the tunnels underground.

Of course, I could always simply leave the Varden and ride to Urû'baen myself to rescue him. One lone infiltrator may passed unnoticed, it was possible. However, I knew that Sundav would never agree to it, and Eragon would insist upon coming with me. Were he to learn that Murtagh still lived…my thoughts immediately turned to the Ra'zac and how adamantly he hunted them across the Empire, and how he would do the same for Murtagh without hesitation. No. I cannot allow him to do such a thing, and despite the fact I loathed to admit it, I would be no match for the Mad King were I to be captured, for captured I will be.

Miserable at my failings, I swiftly gathered up the bloodied robes and broken bracers before beginning the long run back to the Varden, feeling the ache in my feet only increase with each passing mile. I dared not think about the distraught expression Eragon will wear when I present him with the evidence I held in my arms, but I had no choice. For now, it is as it should be, and I will work to become stronger and rescue Murtagh from Galbatorix once and for all. I pray that his strength will endure.


	39. Chapter 39

Many shared in the grief of Ajihad's passing, but fewer had a single care for the abduction of Murtagh. The few who cared for his wellbeing were limited to myself, Eragon and Saphira. It was to them whom I brought the ragged remains, and to them I delivered my findings. It was difficult even for me to discern the thoughts and feelings that Eragon endured as he came to terms with all that had transpired, but even now I could not afford to bring myself to a stop. There was work to be done, and the Varden needed a new leader.

Several candidates had already presented themselves, however I very quickly disregarded all of them. In addition, I knew that the Council of Elders, spokespeople for the refugees of the Empire, would have their own thoughts and feelings upon the matter, but it was not me or Arya they summoned to speak with, but Eragon and Saphira. Sundav and I worried that they would attempt their manipulations upon him, but Saphira had given me her word that she would listen carefully and advise Eragon, and that afterwards she would bring me the news of their discussion, even if Eragon was sworn to secrecy.

Whilst others saw to themselves, I chose to seek out Nasuada. I found her in her chambers, quiet and sullen with maidservants bustling around her like dedicated worker bees, however a firm word from me had them all scuttling away with bowed heads. "Lady Nasuada. My comfort for your loss. My heart is weighed in heaviness, but I know it cannot compare to that which you carry within your own." Dark eyes lifted to meet mine, grave and full of strained emotion, but not weakness. If anything, I saw a certain degree of resolve and strength, her mind already racing to plan her next steps.

"I heard how you pursued after the Urgals which killed my father. My only regret is that you did not catch them."

"Some I did. Many fell at my feet before I was waylaid. It is not a full justice, but all that I could manage on my own." Acceptance settled upon Nasuada, nodding her head stiffly before rising to her feet in a rich gown of charcoal black, a purple sash of silk resting upon her shoulder as it lay across her body and met at the opposite hip. "I do not know if you are aware, Lady Nasuada, but I gave your father my word that I would help and guide you should he become unable to do so himself. in his absence, I wish for you to know that you may come to me at any point in time, whether you need a shoulder to lean upon or words of wisdom I hold within the decades of knowledge I have learned. You may come to me with anything, for I seek to be your friend."

"At a time such as this, reliable friends and allies are in short supply. My father trusted you implicitly and without question, though I often wondered why. You are a stranger among us, never before heard of yet you wade into our midst and deliver orders which are carried out with no question. Your power in magic is formidable, but my father was not easily overcome either by fear or admiration. I still do not understand why he gave you such liberties as he did." Intelligent as she was, I did not reveal anything to Nasuada, for I felt she had not yet earned the right to know of Sundav or myself, so my mouth remained shut on the matter.

"Your father had his reasons, and although I could tell you, I shall not. For my secrets are my own and none may force them from me. As I said before, Lady Nasuada. I am not your enemy, and you would be wise to ponder those you can also trust implicitly, as your father did." Beginning to pace leisurely through her room, I observed her various possessions on display. Most were tribal or ceremonial weapons, various books and totems, all depicting a woman proud of her heritage and clever beyond her years. "It is clear that you intend to assume your father's seat, and I believe that you will not be hindered in your path, however the Council of Elders only support you because they feel they can control you."

"They are sorely mistaken." A twitch of a smile touched my lips, admiring the tenaciousness of her character.

"Quite. I do not believe they know you very well, for you do not strike me as one who willingly takes the orders of others. Upon the battlefield you defied your own father, fighting among the archers when he had bid you flee with the women and children. Lady Nasuada, I know you are clever, observant, strong-willed and absolutely your father's daughter. If there was anyone who could lead the Varden to victory, I would place all of my hopes with you." At my words Nasuada seemed to relax her shoulders and exhale softly, as if comforted that I had clarified my intentions openly and that her own claim was strengthened by my support.

"Do you intend to ally yourself with me? Were you to declare yourself openly, even before the Council of Elders, they will not so easily be able to maintain their power and authority over me." Rising to her feet and beginning to stride powerfully from one side of the room to the other, her brow knit together deep in thought. "I know that they have already summoned Eragon to speak to him, they wish to use the hero of the battle for their own gain and ensure the support of the people, but I have no intention of allowing them to control me. If it is a game of politics they desire, then I shall gladly sit down to play."

"Caution." I advised strongly, lifting a hand in a motion for her to settle her fiery passion. "A calm mind works miracles a mind of anger cannot. In order for you to remain as leader of the Varden and endure as little resistance as possible, it would be wise for you to make as few enemies along the way as possible. Yes, you may have to slight the Council of Elders, but for every insult, you should neutralise it with a compliment, a concession of some kind. It will be exhausting, but once you have their support then you will be able to continue in your own fashion." As the two of us talked, a young boy eventually came to the door and politely requested Nasuada to come before the Council of Elders, and seemed to see me with her, for he asked for my presence also. I went with Nasuada, planning for any eventualities before reaching the chamber and falling silent.

It was grand and spacious, with a domed ceiling and round walls where the Council sat in high esteem, looking down up those before them. Jörmundur was present, as were two other men and two women whom I had not met before and did not recognise. Arya was present also, arriving after Nasuada and myself and once she entered the room, she immediately came to stand by my side. Nothing of interest was spoken so I remained silent except for when the blessing of the elves was sough by the Council on Nasuada's behalf.

Arya and I gave it, for we did not have any objection to their choice and neither did we seek to sew dissention among them. It was a tricky business, and all the while I had been silently communing with Saphira and Eragon, the former of whom told me of all the Council had asked and that they intended to trap Eragon into supporting them, so I softly gave them my advise and instruction, telling them that they had several choices in order to outmanoeuvre the Council of Elders.

As Rider and dragon, I told them that it was their duty to stay neutral in all matters, that their favour towards one could cripple another, so in order to maintain balance, Eragon needed to act carefully. I agreed his plan to swear himself solely to Nasuada was acceptable, however I warned him that she was cleverer than he knew and by no means a meek, surrendering woman, so to ensure that he had _her _word that he would not be used and manipulated for her own gain, that she would agree to release him from his vows whenever he asked, and that Saphira remain separated from the pact so that she may always act in Eragon's best interest.

I then informed them that they could choose to support no one and declare so before all, that his task aligned with that of the Varden, but he would not be beholden onto anyone, but this would cause much strife. Lastly, I counselled that he may declare his loyalties to the people of Alagaësia themselves, and his actions would only reflect their interests, which would allow him to continue to serve as he willed with no liege-lord and with the Council of Elders having no authority over him.

Both the hatchlings thanked me for my wisdom, informing me that they would think and make their decision and I swiftly informed Arya what I had told them but she responded with nothing more than a slight tilt of her head, signalling that she had heard me. Everyone was on edge, as if walking upon burning coals or shattered glass. The dwarves were still angry about the breaking of the Star Rose as well as the entire Varden mourning the loss of Ajihad. It was a time of tension, and I was beginning to feel unsettled by it all.

With the Star Rose broken, Eragon and Saphira had been moved to new quarters away from the dragon-hold, whilst Sundav remained undetected within his cave. I stayed with him each meal time and each night, resting upon his warm body and would open and seal the cave to allow him to hunt, nourishing his body with meat before he would then return. I could tell of the great sorrow the dwarves bore due to the destruction of the Star Rose, and even Sundav mused that the loss of such a beautiful example of unparalleled craftsmanship was tragic.

For the most part I kept to my own devices, however I happened to be with Eragon, giving him lectures concerning magic usage, Rider lore, history and dragon healthcare and maintenance when Orik came to fetch him, informing him that the dwarf king Hrothgar wished to speak with him. "And the invitation is extended to you also, Lady Elf. My king would speak to you also, if it is your wish." We both accepted and followed Orik to the grand throne room Hrothgar sat in observance upon his angular and rather uncomfortable looking throne. Eragon, Saphira and I entered alone, Orik leaving us to speak in private to his king who looked as impressive as if he had been carved with the same stone as the throne, sculpted with the highest precision and skill. "Shadeslayer, Lady Anurin, welcome to my hall. Shadeslayer, you have done much since last we met, and so it seems, I have been proved wrong about Zar'roc. Morzan's blade will be welcome in Tronjheim so long as you bear it." Eragon thanked the king politely as I stood in silence, observing the interaction between the two. "Also, we wish you to keep the armour you wore in the battle of Farthen Dûr. Even now our most skilled smiths are repairing it. The draagon armour is being treated likewise, and when it is restored, Saphira may use it as long as she wishes, or until she outgrows it. This is the least we can do to show our gratitude. If it were not for the war with Galbatorix, there would be feasts and celebrations in your name…but those must wait until a more appropriate time."

"You are generous beyond all expectations. We will cherish such noble gifts." Once more Eragon expressed his gratitude for the king's benevolence and I smiled at how well he articulated himself. He was a far cry from the farm boy he had been not a few months prior. Aged eyes sought my own and as they met, I saw a lifetime of history behind their deep depths almost unfolding before me.

"Lady Elf, I have asked you here because it has been brought to my attention that, in the absence of Brom, _you _have taken it upon yourself to be Eragon Shadeslayer's tutor and guardian. With such an appointment, I thought it right and necessary that I should invite you to hear what it is I should like to say to him, to ensure that no indication of offence or maliciousness is intended." Hrothgar explained to me and at his words, I found myself in utter confidence that Hrothgar was a person I could trust, much like Ajihad.

"Your words do me great honour, King Hrothgar. I am humbled by your consideration, and give my most sincere thanks." Nodding his head in approval, Hrothgar turned his attention back to Eragon and, for the most part, needed say nothing further to me.

"We cannot linger upon pleasantries, regrettably. I am besieged by the clans with demands that I do one thing or another about Ajihad's successor. When the Council of Elders proclaimed yesterday that they would support Nasuada, it created an uproar the likes of which I haven't seen since I ascended to the throne. The chiefs had to decide whether to accept Nasuada or look for another candidate." I understand now, Hrothgar seeks to know Eragon's stance upon the election of the new leader of the Varden. It must be a difficult position for him, having so many voices demanding things from him, of which not all he could supply. "Most have concluded that Nasuada should lead the Varden, but I wish to know where you stand on this, Eragon, before I lend my word to either side. For a king to look foolish is inconceivable."

Eragon remained silent for a few moments, conversing with Saphira upon how they would respond, leaving the chamber with a rather overpowering silence which felt both uncomfortable and awkward. "Saphira and I have agreed to help Nasuada. We will not oppose her ascension, and I plead that you do the same. The Varden cannot afford to fight among themselves, they need unity." Sinking back into his throne with a soft exhale, Hrothgar nodded his approval.

"You speak with new authority. Your suggestion is a good one, but it will cost a question." Hrothgar spoke, once more becoming stiff and stern faced. "Do you think Nasuada will be a wise leader, or are there other motives in choosing her?" Lips twitching in a half smile, Eragon proceeded smoothly, unfazed by Hrothgar's attempt to unsettle him.

"I believe her wise and canny beyond her years. She will be good for the Varden."

"And that is why you support her?"

"Yes." Satisfied that Eragon had manoeuvred himself efficiently and with a strong political hand, I listened without intervention as Hrothgar gave his assurance that he too would support Nasuada, so long as she was certain to make decisions for the greater good and not for her own advancement, as the Council of Elders intended. It appears that her position had only grown stronger, and that her command over the Varden would be more secure than ever. As I had mulled and contemplated over all that had been said and all that will happen, I brought my attention back to the conversation at hand when I heard mention of the Star Rose, the Isidar Mithrim.

"Ah! It might have been better if the Urgals had overrun us before Isidar Mithrim was ever broken. The heart of Tronjheim has been shattered, and so has ours." My mind returned to the beautiful jewel which had made the platform of the dragon-hold, how it had glittered and glowed with a rosy hue with sparks of light and colour dancing off the walls. It was a treasure, and a heartrending loss for the dwarves.

"King Hrothgar." Lifting my voice for the first time since our greetings, all eyes turned towards me and Saphira swung her great head so that her sapphire eyes could observe also. "Since it was because of Arya, mine own kin, who broke the star, then it is the duty of my kin to repair that which was broken. Unfortunately, Arya does not have the strength nor the skill to repair such a fine monument, and to restore it to anything less than its former glory would be an insult to its creator. If we were to send for our finest spell-casters, I do not know if they together would be able to succeed in such an attempt, but with such little time at hand, I have no choice but to offer my own strength in order to restore that which is precious to you and your own kin."

Silence echoed long after my voice had died away, calmly observing as Hrothgar stared at me with tears in his eyes. "Lady Elf, you would truly do such a thing for my people? What joy, what joy to be had! But would this not pose a risk to your life? You said yourself not even your best spell casters would be likely to succeed, and you are only one. How do you hope to succeed where a hundred others may fail?" Smiling calmly, I simply allowed a mysterious twinkle to glint in my eye.

"I am…somewhat different from my kin, King Hrothgar. My magic runs deep and my strength runs deeper. I can heal the Star Rose, and I shall do so with a glad heart." Hrothgar was moved almost to tears by my offer and as he sat to brood and come to terms with such a monumental gesture, Saphira offered to assist me with hers and Eragon's strength should I need it. _Thank you hatchlings, I shall certainly call upon you if mine and Sundav's power does not suffice._

"Lady Anurin. If you succeed, you shall be forever hailed as a welcome guest within the halls of any dwarf of all the clans. You will never be turned away, shall be given food, shelter and warmth where all else may shun you, leaving you hungry, weary and cold. Upon my word as King, you shall be known as a friend to the dwarves throughout the long duration of your life." Hrothgar gave me many promises and vows, all of which were as extravagant as the last. He gave us leave to go with a final plea that I do not tarry one moment longer, if I was able, already preparing to inform the chiefs of the clans of their greatest treasure's possible reconstruction.

If it can be broken then it can be fixed, and although it would take more effort and energy than it did to shatter the Star Rose, I was still confident I could do it, especially with Sundav to help me. Leaving the throne room and I breezed away in order to carry out my vow, leaving Eragon and Saphira to explain to Orik what was happening and far behind me, I heard his cry and glee and the quick thudding of his feet racing after me. His voice cried out to all his brethren he passed, shouting that the Star Rose may be healed, and that I was the one who intended to try.

Soon I had an entire gathering of eager eyed dwarves upon my heel, chattering with excitement and prayer fervently for my success. _Sundav, were you listening?_

_Yes, dear Rin. This shall not be an easy task, but you have a vast amount of power at your disposal, as well as that which is stored in the hilt of your sword and I shall also assist you. I advised you stand beneath the crystal as you fix it, and I shall treat it from above. Together, we shall reforge that which was broken into an even greater masterpiece. _Smiling to myself, I began to focus and channel my magic through my body, already constructing the spells and words in my head in order to have everything absolutely right until finally, I stood at the centre of the chamber where the Star Rose lay in pieces, sized from great towering boulders to tiny fragments as fine as a hair.

Orik stood in the front row of his people whilst Eragon sat atop Saphira, providing him a better view as I began my work. Lifting the fallen pieces was difficult but not impossible, and once I had adjusted to the weight and ensured that I would not raise them too quickly or too slowly, I began to sing with musical serenity. The crystal shards began to rise upwards, encased in a cool white glow as each piece floated back to its original place, reforming the Star Rose only with distinctive cracks streaking through like silvery veins.

I continued to raise the platform until it was back in its original place, holding it aloft with growing difficulty as my breath began to grow laboured. Sundav jumped in then, pouring his magic into me through our bond and allowed me an extra burst of strength which caused the whiteness of the glow to harden into a dazzling gleam. It shielded Sundav's fire as he blasted it from above, the flames of pure moonlight searing across the Star Rose and I used their energy and heat to help adhere one shard to another, melting them back into shape before all at once, I released it.

The light vanished with a final flash and a gentle rosy hue took its place. When I looked up to the Star Rose, I was surprised that not only had I fixed it so that not a single crack remained, but the rose itself now seemed to _breathe _with white fire pulsing at its heart. It caused the numerous colours to brighten and throb almost like a pulse, making the Star Rose even more beautiful than before, flawless and extraordinary.

Sundav growled with approval in my mind as he drew back into his cave, satisfied that his work was done and as the dwarves gazed upwards with tears in their eyes, I felt a pleasant numbness overcome me as my weary limbs turned to lead and the toll of expending so much magic began to settle upon me. As deep bellied voices began to cry out with joy, I felt myself sink towards the ground as the world around me spiralled until all at once my legs caved underneath me, the excessive use of magic over such a short span of time and the battle having finally caught up to me.

I sank into a ready darkness, yearning for the warm comfort of numbness and peace where Sundav's mind brushed against mine and lulled me with pleasant dreams. The powerful arms of a dwarf caught me before I could strike rock, holding me aloft and in the brief haze of my glassy eyed gaze I saw Orik, lifting me up as carefully as if I were a precious and delicate jewel hewn from the earth. All parted way to him and as my head hung back, I saw numerous dwarves kissing the ground as I passed, a sign of deep reverence, respect and gratitude in their culture. It left me with a warm sensation fluttering in my stomach, and as I finally drifted away, Sundav touched my mind and joined me in the everlasting skies of my dreams.


	40. Chapter 40

I awoke with enough time to prepare myself for the funeral of Ajihad the next morning, carefully releasing my hair of my braids so that it fell in full glory down my back with snaking curls. I had changed my attire to one more fitting for the occasion, wearing all black with a neat sleeveless dress which shaped to my form pleasantly. I stood beside Arya in the procession, aware of Saphira and Eragon's rather…unfortunate state of mind. They must have drunk a fair share of the mead last night if they feel the effects so strongly this morning. Perhaps I should have kept a better eye upon them, though Sundav commented with amusement that he had enjoyed watching the hatchlings become drunk after Saphira had drunk only four barrels to herself. Inwardly I smiled, maintaining a composed demeanour on the outside in order to remain respectful to the Silver-Tongue's passing.

Walking all the way down into the crystal crypts, I came before Ajihad after all others before me had spoken their words of farewell, leaving me to gaze upon his face which had paled considerably in death. I had no words I could think of to say that he needed to hear, so instead I simply gave an elvish gesture of farewell and placed my hand upon his shoulder briefly before then drawing away. It was a sombre and melancholy funeral, one that saddened me and brought back memories of my own mother's funeral so many years ago.

Despite the sadness which clung to the air, there was also an animated murmur as the Varden all made their way to the grand amphitheatre where kings and queens of the dwarves were crowned, all thoughts turning towards who would be next to lead the Varden. Again I remained with Arya, our own minds brushing against the other's as we conversed privately, raising our concerns for the future of the Varden and the precarious position Eragon had been placed in.

_Remember Eragon, Saphira. _I spoke to them softly as the Council of Elders settled themselves upon the lowest tier of the amphitheatre, where Arya and I also sat, along with Orik, Eragon and Nasuada. _You do not have to swear fealty to anyone, you may proclaim your intentions as in service of the people who suffer under the Mad King's rule. I shall protect you from all harm and malice, and help guide you through the game of politics. If you are still adamant that supporting Nasuada is the right and correct choice, then I shall support you in this also. You are not along, dearest hatchlings._

_Thank you wise one, we are lucky to have you by our side. _Saphira answered in her smooth, velvety voice. Turning my head slightly I allowed myself a smile, feeling all the more settled as Jörmundur presented himself upon the podium, greeting the Varden and dwarves to begin his speech. For the most part I did not pay attention, as it was a simple ceremony with a surplus of pomp and farce, but when Nasuada's name was called, my eyes flickered towards her.

Tears still adorned her cheeks in silvery lines yet there was a resolute strength in her gaze as she rose up elegantly and approached the platform. Arya was next to stand, announcing her support of Nasuada's ascension and giving her blessing on behalf of the elves, followed by Hrothgar and finally Eragon with Saphira. I observed them with curiosity, remaining silent throughout their acceptance of Nasuada also, then turned my focus upon the Council of Elders.

"By the right of inheritance and succession, we have chosen Nasuada. By merit of her father's achievements and the blessings of her peers, we have chosen Nasuada. I now ask you, have we chosen well?" A resounding roar came as the answer, deafening to the ears and I had to hide a flinch at the sudden pang of noise which blared sharply. Hearing the acceptance of the people, Jörmundur lifted his hands in presentation. "Then by the power granted to this council, we pass the privileges and responsibilities accorded to Ajihad to his only descendant. Nasuada." A circlet of silver was placed upon Nasuada's brow, the infinite number of candles causing it to glint prettily as it captured the light. "I give you our new leader!"

The response which followed eclipsed the one it preceded, an endless thunder of voices rising above all else in exhilarating celebration as Nasuada stepped forth and presented herself to her people, a calm coolness passing over her expression as the cruel grasp of grief slowly faded away, giving way to a stern stoicism held only by the best of leaders. I noticed how one of the councilwomen whispered to Eragon, urging him forwards so he slowly made his ascent, going towards Nasuada and bowing before her. He knelt to the ground, his motion causing all to fall into deathly silence. Drawing his sword, Eragon seemed to hesitate between his choice of fate, considering all before him until finally turning to face Nasuada, much to the horror and shock of the Council of Elders.

"Out of deep respect and appreciation of the difficulties facing you, I, Eragon, first Rider of the Varden, Shadeslayer and Argetlam, give you my blade and my fealty, Nasuada." The moment the words were spoken a sudden thought rushed at me with a strong sense of satisfaction. First Rider. Eragon had sworn himself as the First Rider since the Fall, but since this was not the case, it may be enough to break him from his oath of fealty to Nasuada should she ever abuse his benevolent gesture to her. Sundav rumbled in the back of my mind, growling his approval of the plan and I tucked it away to keep for a time in the future, if necessary.

"I am honoured that you choose to serve me, Rider Eragon. I accept, as you accept all the responsibilities accompanying the station. Rise as my vassal and take your sword." After that, it was a very long ceremony of speeches mixed with the glowering stares of the Elders towards both Nasuada and Eragon. I took a note of all of their thoughts and feelings, sensing which would be most likely to strike out and began to plan all preparations in order to prevent any unfortunate accidents. Jörmundur appeared to be the only one not overly affected by Eragon's bold move, and his intentions seemed far more pragmatic than his fellow council members.

Satisfied I had learned all that was necessary, I quietly took myself away as the celebrations were brought underway, the previous grief of Ajihad's passing now obscured by hope for a bright and brilliant future. Melting into the shadows, I observed all below me from the high lofts of the dragon-hold, leaning against Sundav in the quiet loom of twilight, finding myself happier there than I could have been anywhere else in the world. It was a beautiful evening, and as the energetic pulse of light and laughter rang from below, I turned a smiled to Sundav and gazed at him for a moment, breathing in the precious peace of the fleeting moment, then once more turned my attention to the realm below me. This was not yet over, and even though there was joy now, there would be far more sorrow in time to come.


	41. Chapter 41

My fingers smoothed back Brom's hair from having washed and combed it into a neat array, brushing it affectionately as I gazed down upon the waxen features of his frozen expression. The only sign of life was the slight rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took, light and scarce. I worried for him, and it seemed that no matter how much time and effort I put into healing him, the progress remained slow and ineffective. Whatever had happened to shatter his mind had worked efficiently to the point of near devastation and hopelessness.

"You should have seen the hatchlings, Brom, should have seen how brave they were, how fiercely they fought. You would be proud." I murmured as I then continued with my daily routine of bathing his body and washing him clean, clothing him in fresh attire and making him as comfortable as possible after feeding him smooth soups and broths in order to keep him well fed. "They grow swiftly and soon, I think you shall not even recognise them." Perching upon the side of the bed, I reached out my hand to place it upon his brow, smoothing away at the wrinkles there. "Awaken soon, old friend. For they grow quickly but still need our guidance. Eragon will need you, long before this journey is over."

My magic washed over him and I felt it drain out of my body in a steady rush, wrapping around Brom to tentatively heal that which no one else would dare touch. It was a peaceful time for me as I was usually left alone, allowing me to think and ponder a great many things whilst speaking to Brom as if he were listening to every word which was uttered from my lips. My solitude was interrupted, however, when I heard the light footsteps of Nasuada approaching the private quarters Brom had been settled in, causing me to lift back my hand away from his brow.

The door opened softly to make way for Nasuada, the servant bowing before pulling the door closed behind her once more. She was a radiant vision to behold, dressed in royal purple and gold with decorative jewels adorning her person, the shining raiment of her cloak gleaming under the lamplight. She approached me calmly with a bow of her head in response to my same gesture, though I did not move forward to greet her, instead staying by Brom's side. "How does he fare?"

"He sleeps soundly, Lady Nasuada. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Reaching out my hand I pulled Brom's coverings more neatly around him, fussing a moment longer over his comfort before then drawing away.

"I am not followed when I come to see you, and neither do I need worry about listening ears around us, for I know that you carry enough respect and wariness that none would dare intrude upon your privacy and care of Brom, and that your senses are acutely trained upon your surroundings at all times. As such, I know that I may enjoy a few moments of peace and quiet with you." Nasuada responded wisely, making me smile as she took herself to a seat and sat down, arranging her skirts so that they sat neatly against her legs as she then exhaled deeply. "Already there are many troubles with which I am faced. My father always said that this was a grievous burden to carry."

"Your woes are many and great, Nasuada, but do not feel disheartened for I know you shall do well. Tell me, is there anything that I may do or say to be of assistance?" A small smile flickered as I joined Nasuada in a seated position in order to rest myself for a moment. I had barely had a moment to truly take time for myself since the battle, so any opportunity to sit and relax was gratefully received.

"Eragon needs to go to the elves in Du Weldenvarden, it is unavoidable. Your people are best equipped to teach him all that he needs to know in order to progress as a Rider, yet I am reluctant to let him go. He is our greatest asset, and at a time like this I do not want for our defences to be weakened." Inclining my head in understanding, I listened to all of Nasuada's troubles as she lay them freely before me, lightening her load as it were. I listened and listened until all had been spoken and Nasuada lay back against her chair, looking a little weary but all the better for having shared her concerns.

"I can see how you are troubled, but I think you worry a little too much, Nasuada. Your decisions have already been made, and it is paramount that you execute them with certainty and firmness. Wavering now will only show others weakness, and weakness is something you cannot afford at this moment." I said to her honestly, tracing my fingers over the lion headed arms of the chair I sat upon. "You will move the Varden to Surda, Eragon will go with myself and Arya to Du Weldenvarden, and from there we shall plan our next step. Your biggest concerns at this time is funding. You cannot feed hungry bellies with hope and dreams, Nasuada, so you must think of a way in which to quickly and efficiently procure a stable economy in order to provide for your people."

"I have troubled over the idea a great deal, but am not yet able to think of a means. We have very little to sell or trade of our own, we rely completely upon the dwarves and once we are in Surda, we will be dependent upon King Orrin." Considering Nasuada's predicament for a moment or so, my thoughts turned to the group of spell casters and wizards who had previously been under the leadership of the Twins. I had already warned Eragon it would be wise to distance himself from them for the time being, and already I had been approached and practically begged to teach those less experienced than I in the ways of magic and the Ancient Language, but had refused to give anything more than healing spells and basic language. If they could not master the art of their powers with even the simplest of words then it would only create danger for them and all surrounding them were I to teach more.

"A simple means by which you can procure funds is by having that which people want. If you have an item that is either valuable or useful, then there are many who would purchase from you at a profit. You must think, Nasuada. How can you create something easily and quickly with minimum effort and sell it at a price which will swiftly fill your coffers?" Leaving the question to dangle in the air, I gave an effortless smile as I intended to let her ponder with her thoughts. "You are going to Surda, so I advise that when you get there, you learn what is in high demand within the markets, and also that you do not ostracise yourself from Du Vrangr Gata. Magicians will be vital allies in this endeavour, I think."

"Hm. You have left me a great deal to think about, Lady Anurin. I had hoped that I would leave your presence with a clearer mind, but now I find it busier than ever." Softening at the slight despondent hint in her tone I reached out to Nasuada and briefly touched her shoulder, offering her reassurance and comfort.

"But you have been directed toward the solution, I should hope. Your father only asked that I guide and protect you, it would do no one any good were I to lead you by the hand throughout, least of all you." Inclining her head in agreement, I watched as a fresh determination came over Nasuada as she rose to her feet with a tallness in her stature which had not been there before. If anything, she looked even more radiant than when she had arrived as she bid me farewell and thanked me for my time, giving a warm smile of openness before the distant stoicism of a leader returned.

My confidence in Nasuada was not without foundation, and as I watched her glide away smoothly, I remained adamant that she would do well, with or without my help. Turning my amber gold eyes towards Brom, I gave a lengthy sigh. "I feel that these politics are long yet to be over and done with, my friend." Going to his side I gave his hand one final squeeze before leaving him to peace and quiet, intending to return to Sundav. He and I were already planning the flight back to Du Weldenvarden, and then on to Ellesméra. Neither of us were eager to return, but it was imperative that Eragon receive instruction from Glaedr and Oromis, for they had been our masters and were the most qualified to teach Eragon.

I was interrupted almost constantly on my way by dwarves, all of them cheering my name, or the moniker which had been given to me by the dwarf people. "Isidar Vanyali! Isidar Vanyali!" Star Elf. Having healed and mended the Star Rose, all dwarves always stopped to praise me whenever our paths crossed, causing me to mostly walk within the shadows in order to remain hidden and avoid the rapid flush of voices and cries which would surround me as they did now. Many had offered me gifts and treasures in repayment for my gift, and there was only so many times I could politely refuse.

Hrothgar, thankfully, had heard of my difficulties and instead began to take in gifts in my name, storing them with the Varden so that I may collect them at a later time and do with them what I will. Since I had little need for items of value, I merely put such things to the back of my mind and quickly disappeared the moment an opportunity struck, allowing me to escape into the safety of the dragon-hold where none could follow and I would bury myself into Sundav's protective barrier like embrace. _The little-two-legs have been causing you inconvenience again, dear Rin. _He murmured to me softly as he lay peacefully with his head hanging over his front legs, body stretched out lazily as I made my nest within his arms.

"They are simply conveying their gratitude in their own fashion. In their culture, it is just their way of expressing themselves to the full extent." I reasoned softly, my hand absently stroking against the midnight scales and bristles of his face. "I do not mind them, they are a hearty and pleasant people. They just catch me by surprise, that is all." Humming deeply, Sundav closed his eyes in order to rest a while longer, knowing that he would have to leave this cave soon and fly to where Arya, Eragon, Saphira, Orik and I would meet him.

Having a representative of the dwarves was a wise political move and I was glad that it was to be Orik who was to come with us, for I knew him well enough to trust him with mine and Sundav's secret, and with two dragons together, we would be able to travel directly to Du Weldenvarden with very little trouble and in less than half the time. My thoughts began to travel in memory of the mystical forest and our early life there before it then strayed afar, turning to dark depths and the endless winding caves which sang with silence and seemed to swallow the soul.

_Nuanen Fethrblaka, your mind wanders. You are thinking of the Morzan-son again. _Sundav noted, rousing me from my reverie as I had been picturing Murtagh's face the last time I had seen him before he had been taken, attempting to force an image of his smile into my mind when all I could see was his hurt and betrayed gaze upon learning of his capture. What was Galbatorix doing to him now? Was he being tortured? Hurt? I could hardly bear to think on it.

"We failed him, Sundav my love. I failed him. I gave him my absolute vow that I would not allow any harm to come to him and I could not save him from those infernal Twins or the clutches of Galbatorix. Once I rescue him again, I shall dedicate a lifetime to seeing that I return the broken promise I made a thousand times over." Running a hand down my face I smoothed away the tension, rubbing the pads of my fingers into my skin. "I pray the stars are watching over him."

_You could not have known what was to happen, Rin, it was not your fault._

"But I could have prepared better, placed smarter wards upon him. Better yet, I should have insisted to Ajihad Silver-Tongue that I search their minds properly to see that they were trustworthy. I should have followed my instincts." Shaking my head I turned over, nestled among pillows, cushions and soft blankets fit for a queen. "Perhaps Murtagh is better off dead, I know he would rather have perished than return to the grasp of that traitor king." Sundav's chest rumbled in agreement, sending a pulse of vibrations through my entire body.

I lay quietly for some time, beginning to drift between realms until finally, I could not keep myself sitting idly by any longer. Pulling a blanket to cover me properly, I lay back and made myself as comfortable as possible before speaking the words of the Dream Walk spell. Almost immediately I felt my mind separate itself from my body and drift into my own dreams, passing through the veil and to the other side where an eternal world of bright dreams flared to life like solar flares. Spellbound for a few moments, I quickly focused my attention and went in search of Murtagh.

Having touched his dreams and consciousness many times before, it took little time to find him and when I did, I could feel his weariness. He had been fighting a losing battle but continually refused to give in. Brushing against his memories, I caught a glimpse of the face which had brought destruction and ruin to countless lives, and it immediately made me shudder. Turning aside from that image, I drew in the basic outline of what Murtagh had experienced and immediately I felt all the more guilt for my failings. He was hurting, both inside and out, yet there was very little I could do for him. Even now he struggled to sleep, so I wrapped my consciousness around his in order to erect a strong, insurmountable barrier before then slipping into his dreams.

Immediately I cast aside the nightmare Murtagh was experiencing, striding forwards in my white raiment through the darkened corridors which pulsed and oozed with writhing shadows as Murtagh ran through them, screaming to be released and begging for it all to stop. In the darkness I could hear a sinister voice laughing, gloating at Murtagh's weakness so with a lift of my hand, I brought a shining white orb to life within my palm. "Be gone, foul demon!" Banishing the nightmare with a blinding flash of light, I replaced it with a far more agreeable scene.

A white marble palace with large open doors and windows which showed the light of sunrise which flew above a clear horizon of ocean sapphires, silken bolts of white and silver fluttering in the breeze with the soft fineness of spider's thread. Murtagh sat upon the floor with his head in his hands, curled into a pitiful ball of sobbing shakes. My heart throbbed painfully to see him in such a state so I carefully moved closer, my bare feet meeting the cool marble as the sun began to warm it with its brightening rays.

"Murtagh. Murtagh, my heart, please look at me. Do not weep so, sweet Murtagh, I am here to bring you succour and sanctuary." Sinking down to my knees I levelled myself with Murtagh, gradually stretching out my hand to brush my fingers against his hair. Almost immediately Murtagh struck back with a violent outburst, screaming until his throat was hoarse and his lungs spent of air.

"Do not touch me! You are not real, you are a mere apparition of his creation, you think I do not know his ploys?! To speak such sweet honeyed words with malicious intentions…HOW DARE YOU USE HER VOICE AND FACE TO CAUSE ME PAIN?!" Blinking in surprise, I took in his words as I quickly snatched back my hand to avoid being struck by Murtagh's wild swing of his arm before he quickly clambered away, kicking and striking with his feet before curling up once more.

"Oh my sweet…" Still not wanting to give up, I moved a little closer to Murtagh but stopped a few feet away, instead giving him space so that he might feel more comfortable. After a few moments of silence, I found myself humming a tune. It was simple but pretty, filling the silence with a soft and pleasant ambiance which was intended to offer comfort. Eventually I began to sing the words, my voice carrying a little higher as I sat with my back straight and my hands neatly folded in my lap, eyes closed in order to fully immerse myself with the sound until eventually, I turned my gaze towards Murtagh.

He was still curled into a tight ball upon the ground, however he had pulled his hands away from his face and was staring at me with a suspicious intensity. Smiling warmly, I turned myself around so that I was facing him properly. "Murtagh my sweet, you need not fear me, for I am real. Reach out to me and touch my mind, you will recognise me immediately. Galbatorix may be powerful but he cannot recreate the presence of one who is familiar. Come, Murtagh, I vow that I shall never be the one to hurt you."

His gaze hardened, still not believing a single word that I uttered so I remained patient, allowing to act in his own time. Eventually Murtagh opened up a little further, revealing the haggard expression of his face until finally, I felt his consciousness touch against mine like a tender and fleeting embrace. Almost immediately Murtagh surged forwards and had me locked within his iron tight grasp, desperate sobs returning as he released all that he had hidden away within his own suffering heart upon my shoulder.

I allowed him to sob and curse all he liked, holding him against me as fireflies began to dance around us lazily, lighting the dusky pavilion in which we sat as the sunrise continued to climb higher. Gradually Murtagh began to calm himself, relieved from the building pressure of fear and torture which had wracked his body until now. "I did not think I would ever see you again, Anurin. You cannot begin to understand just how much I have wished for a dream such as this."

"I am always with you, sweet Murtagh." Guilt pinched my expression, causing me to wince and turn my face away from his as I recalled how he had been taken from me. "Murtagh, can you ever forgive me? I was unable to rescue you before it was too late, and even though I searched and hunted for your captors, they evaded me. It is due to my powerlessness that you are now being tortured and assaulted every waking moment by that monster. If you were to say that you despised me and wished me nothing but curses, I would not blame you." To my surprise, I felt a gentle touch to my jaw guide my face to meet Murtagh's once more.

There was such warmth and kindness in his dark gaze that I could not help but feel as if my own woes melt away into nothing, even my guilt became insignificant as I gazed into that almost affectionate smile of his. "How could I ever despise you, Anurin? You are the only friend I have who is yet to give up on me, even now you are here to rescue me, though you do not realise it. The real you is so far away and no doubt blaming yourself for what happened, but at least here I can imagine that I am sitting so close to a real version of you." His eyes flickered with wonder as his fingers began to brush and trace against my skin, following the contours of my face. "My dreams are so vivid, it is strange. Usually I do not dream, but ever since meeting you, they have been nothing but peaceful and…"

Murtagh trailed off as his finger brushed against my lips, his mind falling out of focus so I reached up and grasped his hand, holding it tenderly before placing a small kiss against his roughened fingertips. "Come." Inviting him to follow me I rose to my feet and continued to hold his hand, though I had opened my fingers so that our palms rested freely against one another, offering him the choice to pull away. He did not. I felt his grip tighten upon mine and I was met with no resistance as I drew Murtagh to his feet then brought him to the balcony of the open pavilion, showing him the wide open skies and the fantastical palace I had dreamed for him.

A waterfall tumbled off the mountainside from the ongoing river which flowed directly through the white marble and gold palace, the spires and turrets all gleaming under the sunlight as it finally rose completely above the horizon, the distant shores glimmering prettily as we gazed at the entire world around us. Murtagh breathed sharply, exhaling in awe at all that surrounded us, our hands still entwined. "If ever you feel the barriers of your mind failing, then return to this place." I murmured softly, standing with my body turned towards him as he faced the far off ocean. "Here is your sanctuary, your haven. Think of it when you wish to escape and you shall no longer feel pain or hurt. Until I can come to your side, you must continue to persevere in strength. I will rescue you, Murtagh. I will rescue you and then perhaps, you and I can travel the land together and farther afield to places foreign and strange."

"I would like that." Looking far more at peace than before, Murtagh turned to me and changed the grip of our hands, clasping both of mine between us as his voice lowered. "I would travel to the furthest reaches of the world for you, Anurin." Startled at the sudden intensity and solemnity of his declaration, it began to dawn on me that perhaps it may be slightly possible that Murtagh felt more for me than basic amity. As I looked at him, I saw a burning fierceness which reminded me almost instantly of how Eragon had first looked at Arya and still did, at times.

For a moment I was uncertain of what to do with the information, or even how to confirm or disprove it, but before I even had the chance Murtagh had pulled me towards him into his chest and wrapped his arms about me. He was strong for his age and well developed for a mortal, I could feel the hardened slate of muscle beneath the plain tunic he wore. "Can we not stay like this forever?"

"Dreams are a poor imitation of what might be once you awaken. My sweet, if there were a way for me to keep you here in this place until I could awaken you myself then I would, but I fear that would only place your life at risk and leave you more susceptible to the impressions of the traitor king." Carefully drawing myself away from Murtagh's embrace, I reached up and touched my hand to his arm, briefly accepting physical contact before then pulling my hand away once more. "You do not dream often, this is true, but each time you sleep, I shall do my best to be here waiting for you."

"You say such things as if you have a choice in whether you appear or not. Surely it is by my will, subconscious or not, that I dream of you?" Murtagh was speaking playfully now, smiling as he began to walk forwards and had offered me his arm so that I might join him. Taking it without question, I could not help but chuckle a little. We walked together like a gentleman and a lady as I hinted that perhaps these dreams are not all that he thinks and that there is something else at work here. Murtagh puzzled over my cryptic riddle for a while before disregarding it, instead wanting to explore the dream palace in which we stood.

I wanted for this time to last an eternity, knowing that the moment Murtagh awoke he would be alone once more and there was nothing I could do to help him. I worried and puzzled over the matter for a long while, interrupted only when the dream around us began to shift and blur out of focus, losing its solidity as Murtagh began to awaken. "Anurin." His voice sounded more distant this time, as if a great expanse had suddenly opened up between us and I found myself wanting to reach out and close it immediately. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, sweet Murtagh." I promised, albeit a little emotionally as I stretched out my hands towards him, reaching as his own form began to lose its corporeal structure and fade away. "One day you and I shall be face to face again, and I shall feel gladness in my heart to see you."

"And I you. Anurin…" The last I heard from him was my name upon his lips, and oh what a sweet sound. It caused my ears to tingle and my heart to flutter with worry as I lost my hold upon Murtagh as he was roused from sleep, either by his own volition or otherwise, I could not be certain. In any case, I was all the more desperate to find a means to save him. Even if it took every last drop of strength I possessed, I would free him from Galbatorix. _That_, was a vow I did not intend to break.


	42. Chapter 42

"Are you certain this is wise?" Arya whispered to me in the Ancient Language as we walked together. We had long since left Farthen Dûr as well as the dwarf cities we had stopped at in order to leave the Beor Mountains safely, where Eragon had been gifted with a necklace which protected him from being scryed by others without his knowledge. Although Hrothgar had given Eragon many gifts, I was still a little irritated that he had proceeded to adopt Eragon into his own clan without first consulting me about the matter. I still intended to return and have his ear about the matter sooner or later. "The dwarf is duty bound to report everything he learns back to King Hrothgar. The moment he learns of Sundav and that you are a Rider, he will bring such tales back to his people and then all will know of your existence."

"You doubt that the dwarves will keep their silence?" I questioned curiously, feeling far calmer about the situation than Arya was behaving now.

"They are our allies, but not our friends. Orik is bound by duty, loyalty and honour to speak the truth to his king. I think it unwise to trust him with our greatest advantage against the oath-breaker." Deep green eyes flashing with distrust towards Orik who was happily speaking in animated conversation to Eragon, I felt myself relax all the more.

"I have already secured Orik's word that anything he reports will be seen by Hrothgar alone, and then all evidence destroyed. In any case, I am tired of having to hide the other half of my heart from the entire world. I wish to be able to embrace him freely, and that is what I intend to do." Reaching forward I bumped my brow lightly against Arya's as both a teasing and encouraging gesture, asking for her to have faith in me.

My voice then turned to the sky, calling in my mind and immediately I saw Sundav slice through the clouds above and dive towards the ground like a black rush, as if a piece of the sky itself had broken and was now descending upon us. Opening his wings a thunderous hurricane bellowed upon me as I stood my ground, smiling as Sundav landed upon the crest of the hill and caused everything to tremble before his glory, giant maw parted slightly to release a gust of white flame. On his back lay Brom, neatly arranged and secured, sleeping as soundly as ever.

Behind me I heard Orik release a string of curses and blasphemies in shock and horror, staring open mouthed upon Sundav who twisted his head in order to observe the dwarf with one obsidian eye. Standing by his clawed foot I turned around to face Orik who had paled to the colour of snow, eyes flitting between Saphira and Sundav who now greeted one another with gentle rumbles and purrs as they rubbed noses together.

"Come, Master Orik." Stretching out a hand as the backlash of wind continued to roll about us, snatching up my hair and cloak like a whiplash, smiling easily and with a glint of amusement as he continued to stare as if the Star Rose had collapsed once more. "Tell me, have you ever wished to fly?" After that, the seven of us flew to Du Weldenvarden. Arya rode upon Sundav with myself and Brom, her elegant arm draped around my waist as Orik flew upon Saphira with Eragon.

I will admit, it was exhilarating to fly with another dragon at our side. Sundav was like rolling thunder of shadows and black smoke, whilst Saphira would flit like a dazzling bluebird, sapphire scales gleaming brilliantly as she would loop around us in a wide arc before gliding overhead. Sundav would respond in kind, answering her calls to play chase and rolled onto his back, meaning that I had to grip hold a little tighter as he and Saphira spiralled together. Orik shouted and bellowed upon several occasions at the insanity of it all but for the most part, I simply enjoyed the thrill of being in the skies once more.

As we flew I gave further direction to both Saphira and Eragon, now in the perfect position to teach them more about flying and bonding as dragon and Rider. To prove a point I even completely unstrapped my legs and stood up upon Sundav's back, demonstrating that when a dragon flies perfectly, the smoothness of the flight could allow the Rider to walk up and down their back without hindrance. Sundav was so big and so strong that I could walk down his back, his legs, arms, neck, head and even his wings.

During a period of gliding, I stepped out onto his wing and carefully walked forwards until I was standing at the precarious point where nothing stood between me and the endless fall back to the ground. Eragon was horrified at the image, so I laughingly told him that not only was he far from ready from attempting such a skill, that Saphira was not a suitable size or stature for stunts as I pulled. Sundav rumbled with an amused chuckle as I returned to the saddle and strapped myself back in, catching the slight lift of Arya's lips as she curled her arms around me once more. _You enjoyed that far too much._

_Can you blame me? It has been many moons since Sundav and I could freely enjoy ourselves. A little wariness will do the hatchlings no harm, in fact it will benefit them. Hopefully Eragon will refrain from trying to fly from Saphira's tail. _Arya's eyes crinkled in soundless laughter. We flew until hunger drove us all to land upon the ground and rest, Sundav landing first and then Saphira in order to avoid collision. "Master Orik, how do you find flying?" I questioned with mirth as the dwarf slid from Saphira's back with bowed legs and a slight tremble to his hands.

"It is thrilling, mark my words, but I am more certain than ever that my feet belong deep underground rather than high above it." Laughing softly I guided him to rest a moment and healed any discomfort he might feel. He thanked me for my efforts before then laying upon the grass, staring at the wide open skies in awe filled wonder as the rest of us hurried to make camp. I brought Brom down from Sundav's back in order to complete another healing session and Eragon sat close to us, watching with hope that Brom would wake up and speak.

All we received was an indistinct twitch of his fingers, causing Eragon to jolt forwards but when I pulled back my hand from his brow, I shook my head despondently. "It is still too soon, dearest."

"Have you discovered anything helpful to hurry his healing? He has slept for many weeks now, it is not normal." The young Rider worried so I soothed his concerns, promising him that there were many gifted and talented healers in Du Weldenvarden with far more experience than I, and that it was likely that someone there would be able to help Brom. Arya glanced at me sharply and immediately reached for my mind.

_You are one of our best healers, Anurin, do not give the boy false hope._

_I shall give him hope when there is still hope left. What I speak is true. I do not know everything about healing, as I am only a century old. Many of our healers have lived for many centuries or even millennia. If they were to know something, they will be able to help Brom far better than I. _Arya said nothing more on the subject but touched my shoulder in sympathy as I brushed my fingers against Brom's hair. If only I could reach through his mind to speak to him, but there was still so much confusion and broken thoughts for any sense to be made of anything he said.

During one of our rests Arya took it upon herself to teach Eragon the courtesies and etiquette of the elves, ensuring that he would not cause offence to anyone or indeed bring her shame through any ignorant action or poorly spoken word. I myself troubled not over such things. It was no secret that I was thought lowly of in Du Weldenvarden, the failure of the elves, so I merely intended to keep myself as invisible as possible and Sundav agreed.

_They had better watch their tongues around us, otherwise I shall not hold back my temper. _He warned me as I walked at his side, gathering herbs and food for Arya and I to eat whilst the others hunted for meat. _Not even Glaedr will be able to stop me from releasing my fury upon them should they cause you offence or hurt._

_Sundav my love, you know very well that your temper is part of the reason we are not well liked in Ellesméra. _Touching his leg with affection I continued with my chore, carefully listening to my surroundings as I did so to be wary of danger. "After all, you did destroy several homes and completely ripped open the training grounds at one point."

_What of it? Those insufferable elves had been speaking ill of you. I have no regrets. _Neither of were excited about returning to a place where we had been miserable, and Arya was no more animated than we were. In fact, her temper became sharper the closer we came to home. Several times she requested that we slow our pace a fraction in order to stretch out the days longer. We were to approach the outpost of Ceris first in order to request entry to the sacred forests of the elves, and since we had covered so much ground in such little time, it felt a little too soon as we came upon the forests of my past home. My heart suddenly ached with pain and grief, remembering that far in the distance, my own mother was entombed in a crystal coffin with flowers where sunlight and moonlight could always reach her. "Everyone must wait until Arya and I call for you. We will approach the guardians of the forest first." I spoke clearly above the rushing wind before I cast myself over the side of Sundav's body, causing Orik and Eragon fierce alarm as Arya followed me.

We plummeted towards the ground, cloaks and hair whipping upwards as I stretched out my hand and caught hold of Arya, her fingers tightly locking with mine before she gave me a quick, firm nod. Immediately I cast magic upon us both, slowing our descent so that we landed lightly within a wide clearing, not even disturbing the grass beneath us. Arya called out first, stepping forwards and calling for the guardians. They responded swiftly, securing our vows that we were returned and with friends who only had good intentions, they glided forth from the trees and immediately embraced Arya.

They laughed and danced around her for joy, glad to see her returned before they then turned to me. Their light voices rang prettily like lilting music as the four of them came to me and presented themselves in the most formal manner, bowing their heads and twisting their right hand over their sternum, greeting me like they were hailing a hero of old. "Rise, my friends, there need not be such formality between us." I invited, reaching out towards them and they instantly stood, beaming from ear to ear.

"Our Rider has returned! Glad tidings these are, and cause for celebration!" I was a little surprised by the enthusiasm I was met with, but my surprise was replaced with amusement as Saphira landed upon the ground beside me after I had called for her. The guardians immediately cried out with alarm and reached for their weapons but a swift word from Arya stayed their hands, allowing them to stare in wonder as Eragon and Orik dismounted, the former lifting his hand to display the mark upon his palm and greet them as Arya had taught him.

Many songs and choruses of laughter were shared when we took rest that night in Ceris. Sundav for the most part was too large to fit between the trees so I sung to them, allowing my voice to carry power and authority in order to bend the trees to allow him through. They obligingly moved, bending their boughs and leaning aside so that Sundav could follow us to the encampment where the elves stayed and they marvelled at my command over magic. "Your powers have only grown, Anurin Svit-Kona, it is impressive what you are able to accomplish." One of the guardians complimented me and I thanked him for it.

Once Sundav was settled, I sang the trees back into shape and both Orik and Eragon asked me many questions of how I managed it. I talked to them both at length, switching between the common language and the tongue of the dwarves so that Orik did not feel so isolated being so far away from his kin. The elves were all the more overjoyed to learn that Brom was with us, but dismayed when they saw his condition. Immediately the guardians brought their local healer but within a few moments, the wise elder stated that his skills were insufficient, and that I should continue my own work until we reached the elven capital.

"Thank you for your time, honourable healer." I dipped my head respectfully and the healer insisted that it was he who should bow first, giving his farewell in a formal manner. Behind me I heard Sundav rumble softly, carefully observing the behaviours of the elves and their interactions with me. _You are far too suspicious, Sundav my love._

_At least these immortal-two-legs know how to respect us. It is those nobles in Ellesméra I have a distinct distaste of. _Chiding him to mind his manners, I took a night of rest before we all continued in the morning. Saphira and Sundav flew overhead and each time they appeared, the elves would marvel at them, speaking of little else for many hours at a time. Eragon was full of endless questions, and when our escorts lapsed into reflective silence, it fell to me to quell his curiosity. We talked at great length, and eventually one of the elves, Lifaen, asked Eragon what songs and ballads still survived among his people.

A lengthy discussion then followed, leading to the topic of King Palancar and his connection to Palancar valley and how the involvement of the Riders under the leadership of Anurin, my namesake, brought humankind into the pact between the elves and Dragons of old. "Anurin?" For a moment Eragon had whirled around to look at me with wide eyes and immediately I laughed.

"It was not I, Eragon, I am not that old. No, my mother merely named me after the second Head Dragon Rider as a means to honour him, just you are not the same as Eragon the First, Leader of the Riders after the Dragon War." Eragon settled after my reassurance then proceeded to ask more questions. I was almost glad for respite when Sundav came for me, flying low enough so that the water and trees rushed underneath the gush of air and he dropped his tail, allowing it to trail along the water.

Releasing a bright laugh I leaped from the boat and landed upon his tail, immediately grasping a tight hold as he rose up into the sky and released a sky shattering roar. Flying from his tail was one of the most exhilarating experiences to behold. The blood rushed through me as I rose up and down with each wing beat, racing upwards with swift moving feet before I was upon Sundav's back and continued to run until I was perched on top of his head. We flew together for the rest of the day, soaring through the skies without fear of falling.

Some days later we passed Gilderien, guardian of Ellesméra and all delight of the past few days quickly vanished as I sat upon Sundav's back with Brom, allowing him to carry me forwards as we entered the elven capital city. It had not changed at all these past few decades, remaining much the same as I remember. The moment both Saphira and Sundav were in view, voices called out their praises with word and song, the melodies floating in heavenly tunes as we continued. My hand gripped onto a bristled neck scale tightly as the other rested upon Brom's head, fighting to keep my eyes turned forwards.

_I am here with you, Nuanen Fethrblaka, I am always here with you._ It was only because of Sundav I did not break under the anxious fretting of my mind, persevering to ignore all those around me until we reached the grand hall of Queen Islanzadi. Lords and ladies of the highest noble houses were also present, dressed in their grandest attire in order to greet both dragons and their Riders, however our party continued until we presented ourselves before the queen, who was as devastatingly beautiful as I remembered her.

All of us bowed our heads, though Sundav and I did not have to bow as low as the others and rose first. The queen rose with endless grace and elegance, descending from her woven throne of trees and flowers to come before Arya and placed trembling hands upon her shoulders. At her bid to rise, Arya and the others did so and I waited with baited breath to see the interaction between mother and daughter. Finally, Islanzadi cast aside all propriety and flung her arms about her daughter, crying out in a wretched voice. "Oh my child! I have wronged you!" Instantly I could sense the shock of the others whilst Sundav and I remained motionless, nonplussed by no means. "Ever since you disappeared, I have barely eaten or slept. I was haunted by your fate, and fared that I would never rest my eyes upon you again. Banning you from my presence was the greatest mistake I have ever made…can you ever forgive me?" For many moments Arya remained in absolute silence, standing stiffly against her mother's touch as if she wished she could pull away.

"For seventy years I have lived and loved, fought and killed without ever speaking to you, my mother. Our lives are long, but even so, that is no small span." Hurt fluttered across Islanzadi's beautiful features, from which Arya had obtained her own.

"I cannot undo the past, Arya, no matter how much I might desire to."

"And I cannot forgive what I endured."

"Nor should you. Arya…I love you. You are my only family. Go if you must, but unless you wish to renounce me, I would be reconciled with you." Arya turned her head minutely and pressed her lips together firmly, troubling over her decision. I caught her eye and gave an encouraging smile and nod of my head, touching her mind to tell her that she should not be so angry with her mother, that they were both equally stubborn as the other and that Islanzadi has already suffered for her mistake. Exhaling eventually, Arya turned her attention back to her mother.

"I would not part from you, mother." Relieved, Islanzadi embraced her daughter a second time as Blagden the white raven cawed and hopped upon his stand, his voice speaking almost like a cackle but was hushed by the queen as she released her child from her grasp, though a little unwillingly, turning to both Eragon, Saphira, Sundav and I.

"Forgive me for my discourtesy, our most honoured guests and returned wanderers." The last was directed specifically towards Sundav and I, causing a slight blush of shame to touch my cheeks. Eragon was first to speak, twisting his hand over his sternum and directing his greeting to Islanzadi to show his respect and loyalty.

"Islanzadi Dröttning. Atra esterní ono thelduin." His words were smooth and flawless, easing my own discomfort with a flare of pride for his success.

"Atra du evarínya ono varda." Cool surprise touched the queen's deep green eyes as they widened at Eragon's knowledge of elf customs. Eragon completed the greeting ritual and it was then repeated by Saphira, the queen smiling softly before asking their names. Upon announcing the moniker Shadeslayer, an audible ripple stirred through the noble houses as they marvelled at such a prestigious title. "You carry a powerful name." Islanzadi spoke, inspecting Eragon with a trained eye of wisdom. "One that we rarely bestow upon our children. Welcome to Ellesméra, Eragon Shadeslayer, we have waited long for you."

Once her words were concluded, the queen's heavy gaze then came to rest upon me. To Eragon's surprise, it was Islanzadi who greeted me first in the Ancient Language and I responded in kind, though we spoke the last together as a means to show equal reverence to the other. "It has been just as long since I have seen you, Anurin and Sundav. I hope your wanderings have been fruitful." I immediately detected a hint of sadness and even betrayal in the queen's tone. We had left without a word to her, after all, it was understandable she would feel hurt that we would abandon the elves in such a fashion.

"As you can see, we were able to find Eragon and Saphira. We have been by their side from the very beginning, protecting, raising and training them to the best of our ability. If it is your wish, you may look through my memories to learn of all which occurred." Another murmur of surprise ran through the court and Islanzadi swiftly rejected the offer, softening slightly to me. My offer was meant as a peace offering and it was a powerful statement. Not just anyone would be able to search through the mind of a Rider, and to do so without permission was an enormous offence.

Islanzadi greeted Orik next, welcoming him to her home and court before then returning to her throne, sitting herself comfortably before then turning back to us. "I assume by your presence here, Eragon, so soon after Saphira's egg was captured, and by the ring on your hand and the sword on your hip, that Brom is dead and that your training with him was incomplete. I wish to hear your full story, including how Brom fell and how you came to meet my daughter, or how she met you, as it may be. Then I will hear of your mission here, dwarf, and of your adventures, Arya, since your ambush in Du Weldenvarden."

"My queen, you are not entirely correct." I spoke firmly, stepping forward before then turning to Sundav. His voice rumbled in his throat as he flexed a wing carefully then tucked it even closer to his body, showing Brom's form which was secured to his back. Immediately Islanzadi was up on her feet once more as I guided Brom to my arms with magic, freeing him from Sundav's back and lowering him to the floor. "A strange ailment holds our dear friend in a deep sleep from which I cannot awaken him. By your grace, my queen, I beg you allow your greatest healers to tend to Brom, who is Elf-Friend and Rider."

"Without hesitation." Islanzadi agreed, lifting her hand to summon several guards who immediately swept Brom away from me. "We shall do all in our power to heal Rider Brom, rest assured. For now, however, I would still hear of all you have to tell." It took many hours to relate all that Islanzadi wished to hear. Eragon went first with Saphira, explaining his own adventures to the queen before I then followed, starting from the moment Sundav and I sensed Eragon's connection with Saphira come to life and how we travelled to him in order to keep a careful eye on them.

Sundav and I spoke almost with one voice, our tones like the swell of thunder and the song of a nightingale together, light and shadow merging together in perfect harmony as we told our full story to the queen, disagreeing only when I wished to gloss over my achievements as Sundav would tell the correct version of when I had fought off the Shade Durza by holding him down with magic all by myself. It was dusk by the time all was spoken, and after Eragon had handed Islanzadi the missive he had carried from Nasuada, Islanzadi finally spoke.

"I see now the true depth of my folly. My grief would have ended so much sooner if I had not withdrawn our warriors and ignored Ajihad's messengers after learning that Arya had been ambushed. I should have never blamed the Varden for her death. For one so old, I am still far too foolish…"

"Your grief was bound from the love of your only daughter, my queen." I consoled her gently and with understanding. "Even the wisest of us will crumble under such pain, so do not blame yourself. All that can be done now is to seek a stronger bond for the future, and to learn from what is past. Will you ally with the Varden once more, _Islanzadi Dröttning_? Without the assistance of the elves, they cannot hope to emerge victorious against the oath-breaker."

"My quarrel with the Varden is as dust is in the wind, so fear not. We will assist them as we once did, and more, because of the victory over the Urgals." Leaning forwards, I watched as her dark green gaze fell to the ring upon Eragon's finger. "Will you give me Brom's ring, Eragon?" Immediately Eragon obeyed, hurriedly handing it over to the queen who inspected it in reverie. "You should not have worn this, Eragon, as it was not meant for you. However, because of the aid you have rendered the Varden and my family, I now name you Elf Friend and bestow this ring, Aren, upon you, so that all elves, wherever you go, will know that you are to be trusted and helped." I was pleased that Islanzadi had rewarded Eragon in such a way, as eventually Eragon will learn that it is his father's ring that he carries, which will prove a larger comfort to him than anything else he could possess in physical terms. "And for you, Anurin, I also wish to give something."

"My queen?" Startled at her sudden wish, I returned my focus upon Islanzadi, who was smiling at me with such affection that for a fleeting moment, I was reminded of my mother.

"It is because of you that my daughter still lives even after her rescue. Without your strength to continue healing her of the poison which plagued her, and your efforts to carry her away from Gil'ead, I fear I would have lost my only child and the last of my kin. In addition, you have dedicated yourself to the protection of Brom, Eragon and Saphira, sacrificing all for their sake. There is no doubt in my mind that you have proven yourself above and beyond reprehension." Spreading her hands, Islanzadi slowly brought them towards me as an indication that I should approach, and when I did I felt the back of her hands trail down my cheeks. "For these courageous feats, I wish to adopt you as mine own. You shall be part of my house, a sister to my daughter and one of my own children."

Shock thundered through me and even Sundav lifted his head quickly in astonishment, snorting sharply so that a burst of white flame shot from his flared nostrils. "M-My queen…I…"

"Too long have you been an outsider, Anurin, and I beg your forgiveness I did not welcome you more inclusively sooner. I cannot replace your dearest mother, but I wish for you to once more have a house and family to which you can always return home. Of course, such hospitality will extend to Sundav also, you may both always seek shelter with my house, and we shall always treat you as our own." For a very long time I hardly knew what to think or even say. Arya was touching at the border of my mind, reaching out to me and once I had awoken from my shock, I let her through.

_How do you fare? Anurin you must give a response, even if it is the request to consider the offer. _Arya prompted me urgently.

_You know as well as I that to wait would be rude, almost unforgiveable. I did not think I would ever be able to belong to a house except that of my mother's, though they have all perished and no longer exists. Arya, would you want me as your sister? _Arya reacted visibly to my question, turning a startled glance towards me.

_Anurin…I have considered you my sister since we were both young together. How could you ever think anything otherwise? It would bring me gladness and pride to have you as a member of my house. Do not ever ask me such a ridiculous question again. _Blunt as ever, I chuckled within my mind before I then turned to Sundav.

_What do you think, my love?_

_I believe that Islanzadi Dröttning speaks with her heart and that this is her sincere wish. You should accept if it is also your wish, Anurin. It is not as with the hatchlings, you will not be beholden unto anyone were you to become part of their house, for you are already their kin. _Appeased by Sundav's reassurance, I turned my focus back to the queen who had been waiting patiently for me to reach my decision.

"With all the gladness in my heart, I accept." Smiling blissfully, Islanzadi then embraced me as she had Arya, greeting me as her daughter and for a moment, I closed my eyes and could almost imagine it to be my real mother holding me. So long had it been since I had felt such an embrace that it threatened to cause tears to rise and spill in thick beads of emotional rain. Turning with a fling of her hand, Islanzadi declared that no more would we linger upon vulgar topics of evil and instead would celebrate the coming of new Riders, the adoption of a new daughter into her house and the safe return of her daughter Arya.


	43. Chapter 43

Within moments all of Queen Islanzadi's announcement Ellesméra was alight with beauty and festivities, the best foods and wines being brought forth and served as music and dancing filled the air. Sundav and I stayed for a while in order to enjoy the sparkling atmosphere and ensure that all was well with Orik and Eragon before the two of us made our leave. Sundav and I flew over the elven city, admiring the glittering sea of lights below as we flew to the crags of Tel'Naeír, where Oromis and Glaedr awaited us.

They stood bathed in moonlight, as effortlessly grand and mesmerising as when I had first seen them decades before as a younger girl. Sundav landed with an unexpected lightness for his size, carefully placing himself down upon the rocks so that we looked up at our elders, both of them wearing unreadable masks. My heart thrummed nervously as I slid down from the saddle and Sundav's leg, letting him place me upon the ground whereby I slowly began my ascent to the golden dragon and white robed Rider who had taught me so many moons ago.

"Masters…" My voice caught and fled from me as I trembled, barely containing the tears which brimmed upon the precipice of my gaze. I feared that they would be angry with me, that they would release a torrent of their wrath upon Sundav and I for leaving them so ungraciously, just as I deserved. Glaedr shifted his weight upon his single foreleg and I flinched, pressing my eyes closed as his head began to lower down towards me, expecting a blast of heat and a raging inferno of scolding to strike against my mind, but instead I felt the tip of his snout brush against my forehead and a warm breeze engulf me like a winter robe.

_Little Anurin, you have come home at last. _Glaedr rumbled gently and with great affection, gazing at me with eyes which shone like twin suns. My heart shattered with relief and regret, causing me to tremble further as finally the tears flowed freely. A hot tongue licked away a stream of the silvery teardrops before drawing back, allowing Oromis to approach me with a welcoming smile, his face having remained unchanged even after all this time apart.

Without a word Oromis opened his arms to me and I flew to them, releasing a strained sob as I fell into his embrace and gripped onto him tightly, feeling finally the sense that I was safe and sheltered in a place where I was among familiar people who were the same as I, who understood me as none other than Sundav did. A hand came to rest upon the back of my head as the other ran in smooth circles at my back whilst above us, Sundav bowed his head to Glaedr and the two dragons greeted one another with rumbles and growls.

For some time Oromis merely held me to him, allowing me to weep away my sorrows, fears and weariness until I felt a little more refreshed and renewed, allowing him to then lead me into his home where we talked at great length over perfectly brewed cups of herbal teas. "Little Anurin, you have grown into such a fine young älfa, your mother would be proud to see you now." Warmed by his words, I lowered my face to stare into my teacup as I held it with both hands.

"Oromis-ebrithil, Glaedr-ebrithil, I owe you both a sincere apology for my actions. I should not have left as I did and I should have returned sooner, but…I just could not. There was too much here that pained my heart, and in my weakness I allowed it to overrule all thought and reason. Please, forgive me for my foolishness, I shall endeavour to make right the wrongdoings I have done." Even still, neither Oromis nor Glaedr reprimanded myself or Sundav for running away as we did, responding with understanding and even musing that perhaps it had been the best that I had left, for I had flourished and bloomed like a flower under my own nourishment and guidance.

"Your sadness at your mother's passing had lingered with you for so long that it brought you to be forlorn and sullen, I worried for your health for quite some time, but now you are lively and full of warm love, it is strengthening to see." Oromis told me as he reached and out to brush his hand against my braided hair. "Though you do look a little wild, like a creature of the earth and sky yet unknown to us. Tell me, what on earth are you wearing?" Unable to restrain my laugh, I looked down to my rather mismatched and worn out clothes which I had mended time and time again, leaving me looking like an exotic wildling.

Apologising for my appearance, we continued to talk in animated, quiet tones. Sundav and Glaedr disappeared for a while to hunt and eat for food, but returned swiftly before Oromis and I had even finished observing the stars. The four of us had many things to discuss and debate upon, most of all concerning both Eragon and Saphira. I delivered a full report of their progress from the moment of Saphira's hatching and Oromis was pleased to learn of all I had managed to teach them in such a short amount of time. We talked until the sun rose over the horizon and the festivities came to a close, where Islanzadi was then sensed approaching the home where Glaedr and Oromis dwelled with a host of our kin with her and a rather sleep riddled Eragon and Saphira in tow.

Orik was also present and I could sense Arya not far off, also observing so with a rise to his feet, Oromis offered me his hand. "Come little Anurin, it is time." Taking his hand gladly he assisted me to my feet then escorted me outside, politely leading me to Sundav who lowered himself down to the ground so that I could climb up the saddle strap and pull myself into place, immediately settling upon his back as Oromis then mounted Glaedr.

Gold and black dragons glanced at one another before together jumping up into the air, flapping their colossal wings which caused the trees to shake and writhe against the insurmountable winds which shook the mountainside. Sundav, although younger, had somehow surpassed Glaedr in size as he had always aspired but I was pleased to see that age had tempered his young aged arrogance of the past. _Are you glad to see Glaedr again, Sundav?_

_He is as longwinded and intolerable as before, already he has chastised me for my eating habits and flying techniques. He does nothing but nag and pester me. It is irksome. _Sundav snorted back to me, making me chuckle as I placed a hand against his neck, knowing his true feelings even without needing to be part of him to understand.

_I missed them both too, my love. _Rumbling with affection, Sundav and I quickly pulled back and landed beside Glaedr as we faced Eragon, who once more fell to his knees before the sight of another dragon. I hope this time he does not faint. Oromis approached him first, greeting him familiarly, much to Islanzadi's surprise.

"You knew? You knew of Eragon's existence and yet you did not tell me? Why have you betrayed me, Shur'tugal?"

"I kept my peace because it was uncertain if Eragon or Arya would live long enough to come here. I had no wish to give you a fragile hope that might have been torn away at any moment." Oromis replied wisely as I descended down from the saddle, brushing my hand against Sundav as I came to stand slightly behind my master to his side, grounding myself as I faced the endless faces of elves, Eragon and Orik. Islanzadi was furious at this response, declaring that Oromis had no right to withhold such information and that had she known, she would have sent her best warriors in order to protect Eragon, Arya and I.

"I hid nothing from you, Islanzadi, but what you had already chosen not to see. If you had scryed the land, as is your duty, you would have discerned the source of the chaos that has swept Alagaësia and learned the truth of Arya and Eragon." Although spoken softly, there was an unmistakable power in Oromis's voice as he looked upon Islanzadi who retreated from him in shame. "In any case, I knew that Eragon was safe in the hands of Anurin and Sundav, who have acted with far more wisdom than you in response to events which have occurred."

Properly scolded, Islanzadi dipped her head and apologised properly and I tilted my head towards her, brushing against her mind lightly with feelings of comfort and impressions to encourage her not to despair too much for the past. Her glittering eyes lifted immediately to mine, softening with gratitude as her deep red lips parted in a breathless sigh.

There was a brief interlude between Orik and Oromis, the former causing offence upon naming my master a coward for hiding for so long, and even though Islanzadi warned him that were he not a guest, she would have struck him down for such an insult, I was the one who caused the dwarf to turn pale as the snow as a deadly fire turned my gaze to molten metal. "Do you also name me a coward for also concealing myself for so long, Master Dwarf?" Not daring to suggest such a notion, Orik hastily retracted his anger and apologised for his ill-thought response.

Having healed the Star Rose for his people, I was the last person alive whom a dwarf would dare offend, so Orik quickly guarded his tongue and also apologised to Oromis, who assured him that he was not offended by any means. Once the air had been cleared, Oromis and I took Eragon away with us back to his hut which had remained unchanged in all this time, grown beneath the sturdy boughs of four trees. Eragon was still in a state of wonder, and when the three of us dismounted from our dragons, he immediately turned to me.

"Why did you not tell me there are more of us? Are there others beside we three? What other secrets do you keep from me?!" His voice rose and bordered upon a tone of anger, causing an eyebrow to quirk and my eyes to narrow in warning.

"Eragon dearest, you are young and are still learning how to protect your mind. Oromis is my master and teacher, the closest being I have to a father and his safety is a priority in my heart. Had I told you of his and Glaedr's existence and then perchance you were captured, then it would only take moments for Galbatorix to learn of his survival past the Fall." Heavily laden with authority and power, my voice carried afar as Sundav rose to his full height and cast a shadow upon us all, black plumes of smoke rising from his nostrils as he growled.

_Our secrets are not yours for the taking, hatchling. You would do well to remember that we have every right to conceal things from you if it is our wish. We do not owe you anything, and neither are we beholden unto you. Do not forget your place. _Hushing Sundav's temper with a wave of calmness through our bond, I lulled him away from his anger for the way Eragon had spoken to us. It was like opening a river upon a forest fire, soothing away the burning flames with a rush of water which then settled into a steady, flowing stream.

Eragon tightened his jaw, not willing to relent his pride even against Sundav's warning so it was Saphira who spoke on his behalf, giving him a sharp nudge of her snout before she bowed her head before us both. _Wise one, elder, please forgive my Rider's quick tongue. We are merely…surprised. _Since it was rare that Saphira would bow her head before anyone, Sundav allowed the last of his anger to diminish and stretched out to the youngest dragon, touching her cheek and rubbing brows with her as a sign of affection. Eventually Eragon also dipped his head and apologised, telling me that he understood and that he was wrong to expect everything to be handed to him without having first earned the right to hear certain secrets spoken.

"A very wise epiphany, my dearest. Please, I would not have you angry with me over such trivial matters. Come sit, drink something refreshing, and we shall convene together." Oromis gestured to three stools he had already brought out from his hut and proceeded to hand us each a flagon of the freshest water ever to be tasted. It chilled me to the bone but did not cause a shudder, but rather banished all sensations of thirst and left one feeling oddly satisfied and fulfilled. Sundav lay down upon the ground with his head resting beside me, choosing to bathe under the sunlight as it began to rise higher into the sky until its fierce warmth attuned against his scales.

I could sense the endless questions within Eragon as he sat there in absolute silence, however the first time he had opened his mouth I had discreetly indicated that he should remain silent until Oromis was ready to speak again. During the hours in which our silence continued, I fell into a slumber in a meditative pose. After such a long journey and finally feeling that I could rest without hindrance, I allowed myself to slip away.

It was odd, however, that I did dream. I dreamt of an open plain filled with rolling grass and chattering birds, seeing nothing for miles around and being completely alone. All else was silent, except for a distant voice calling my name, beckoning me to follow but no matter how far I ran, it would not come closer and neither would the source reveal itself. The only indication I received that I was going in the right direction was a sensation of warmth the further north-west I travelled, towards the ocean.

My dream continued until I was jarred awake by the sensation of pain emulating from Oromis, causing me to leap to my feet within the space of a breath and swiftly place my hand upon his back. The moment my magic flowed into him, his suffering eased and I was able to dull the sensation of agony upon him, easing his discomfort and draw some of his pain into myself, sharing his burden. His hand reached backwards and clasped hold of mine tightly as his heavy breaths lightened, gradually returning to normal as he recovered from the sudden bought of pain he had endured.

"Are you well?" Eragon questioned with alarmed worry, halfway out of his seat in a bid to go to Oromis's side.

"Less so that I might wish." Oromis responded wryly as together, the two of weathered the fit of agony until it had passed and I was able to release my hold upon him, though he continued to hold my hand and drew me to sit by his side upon the grass. Once seated, he then placed his hand upon the crown of my head partially in blessing and partially in thanks, wordlessly showing his appreciation for taking part in his suffering, no matter how much it had hurt.

I could feel the prickles of pain like hot needles as they dug and grove themselves into my back, the lingering effects of the pain-share spell fading away gradually. Oromis proceeded to explain to Eragon of his deformity and how he had treated it with layers upon layers of minor spells for a century in order to keep himself alive, and how he had relied upon me to finish his work after I had become competent enough with magic to support him.

"How long until…?"

"How long until I die? We have time, but precious little for you or me, especially if the Varden decide to call upon your help." It stung to hear my master speak as if he had bare weeks to live, but even I knew that he was constantly fighting against fate to continue breathing even now. "As a result, to answer your question Saphira, we will begin your instruction immediately, and we will train faster than any Rider ever has or ever will, for I must condense decades of knowledge into months and weeks." My gaze flickered slightly, glancing towards Sundav who hummed in agreement at the silent exchange we shared with one another.

"You do know about my…my own _infirmity_." Eragon mumbled through his embarrassment, a hand half-heartedly rising to touch his back. "I am as crippled as you are." Oromis, although sympathetic, instructed Eragon to not think of himself as such, but he could not afford to pity himself and allow his ailment to hinder him. Eragon seemed a little uncertain and rather daunted by the prospect of all that lay before him, however he gave his vow that he would do his utmost to defend the people of Alagaësia and devote himself to learning all he could from both Oromis and myself.

"Do not fear, dearest, for I have a way in which a lifetime of knowledge may be learned within the space of one night." I reassured him, going to stand before him and clasping him by his shoulders as he blinked at me, puzzled by what I could mean. "Tell me Eragon, when does a lifetime seem like a fleeting moment?" I riddled to him, a light smile dancing within my eyes as one of my hands rose up to cup his face, lifting it so that he would meet my gaze. "In dreams, dearest. In dreams."


	44. Chapter 44

After I had explained my breakthrough in magical use concerning dreams and the realm of the subconscious, we devised a plan that would allow Eragon and Saphira to learn at more than twice the pace of an ordinary Rider. Oromis was amazed as I explained the format of the spell and its intricacies, praising me for my efforts and immediately set about arranging Eragon's teaching programme whilst having him complete physical and magical exercises in order to learn his limitations.

Of course, physical activates would have no impact upon the body within a dream, so to develop muscle and strength, real practice was required. However, whilst Eragon and Saphira slept, I was able to influence their dreams so that they may practice. For Saphira I conjured difficult weathers in which she had to navigate safely, and for Eragon I would conjure numerous enemies for him to practice his fighting skills against. For magic, I would enter Eragon's dream myself and continue to teach him in a simple setting, creating a large white pavilion with gold drapes which stood atop a hill surrounded by forests.

A single desk and chair would be present for Eragon, along with quills, inks and parchments for him to practice his letters and I would tutor him further in the art of the Ancient Language. With the influence of my magic, both Saphira and Eragon would awaken with full memories of their dreams, recalling all they had learned and practiced, which allowed them to advance at alarming speeds, though Oromis worried that it still would not be enough. Even with two teachers, Eragon required a great deal of guidance and patience, in most cases.

Saphira was no different, flying each day with Glaedr and Sundav, sometimes not returning until well after the sun had set and would immediately fall asleep from exhaustion. Even in the first day, I did not think I would hear more questions from Eragon than I had in all my time knowing him, but yet again I sorely underestimated the inquisitiveness of my mind. Sometime later that same day, I separated myself from the others and began to limb the steep embankment which lead to a high peak up the winding mountain, walking all the way until finally I stood facing an outward jutting rock where a large case of crystal glass gleamed with a reflective glare. My heart clenched and an intense sorrow came upon me as I slowly moved forwards, ignoring the tearing pain which wracked my entire body as I came to the clear casing which held my mother's body inside.

She was as beautiful as ever, fairest of her kin. Ivory skin remained untouched by time's gnawing and the inky pools of hair which fell in lustrous waves down her back and over her shoulders looked as soft and velvety as I recalled. Long lashes fell against her cheeks, dusting them like ebony against ivory. Within her hair rested small flowers of pale pinks, violets and white, a circlet of gold resting upon her brow with a clear sapphire at its centre. She was _exactly _how I had left her, and it pained me to think that she looked so tranquil and alive that at any moment she might wake up and bid me good morn.

"Mother." Pressing my hand against the crystal tomb which enshrouded her, I sank to my knees and pressed my brow against it, wanting nothing more than to cast it aside and embrace her, even though I knew it would only be to find her cold and stiff like a marble statue. "How I miss you…beloved mother. I am ashamed that I have not returned sooner, please forgive your faithless daughter." Around the tomb grew a beautiful cloak of white roses, vines creeping up and around her like tight locks, hoarding her as their precious treasure.

I had enchanted the flowers so that they would never die, remaining alive forevermore. It was a beautiful place to be laid to rest, remaining always in full view of sunlight, moonlight and starlight, to be able to see the sky turn every shade imaginable whilst a cascade of trees roamed below in a myriad of greens, songbirds filling the air with their melodies. Turning to rest my back against the coffin which Sundav and I had created for my mother, I began to tell her everything which had passed, lingering predominantly upon Eragon, Saphira and Murtagh.

Before long, it was only Murtagh I could speak of, worrying for him the most as he remained still in the clutches of the Mad King, Galbatorix. "If only you were beside me, mother. If you and your beloved dragon Eviren were still here, Galbatorix would quake and tremble before our glory as we rained down dragon fire upon him." Exhaling deeply, I closed my eyes and attempted to find peace within the cracks of my heart which threatened to open further as I sat so close to my mother's empty husk. "How I miss you…I love you…I love you and miss you, and you are not coming back to me ever again."

After some hours, I managed to push myself up onto my feet and return to the head of the coffin where my mother lay, placing my hand against the cool surface near to my mother's face. "Watch over us, mother, and guide us if you are able. One day I shall travel to the place where you are and we shall all be together again. Until that day, I shall strive to bring pride to our vanquished house and shall not rest until the one who destroyed your heart lays at my feet a broken soul." Leaning down I kissed the smooth, glassy surface before then drawing away.

When I looked up I found Oromis standing there, for how long he had done so I was not certain. He stood placidly with his hands laced before him, observing me with silent calmness and tranquillity. My steps faltered for only a moment before I continued forwards, going to him and brought my brow to his shoulder. He permitted this light contact, barely applying pressure or weight to him before he slowly turned and draped an elegant arm around my back in order to lead me forwards, back to where Sundav awaited me.

We greeted one another without words, merely sharing in one another's melancholy before we put it to one side and revelled in each other's presence, drawing on one another for strength and company so that we did not feel the weight of grief still pressing upon our minds. In a few moments, my previous sadness had passed like a shadow under a swift sunrise, bringing light to my heart and it shone within me like a beacon, turning to hope and aspiration for a better tomorrow even when today still appeared bleak. So long as I had Sundav, nothing could ever cause me to break. Not completely, not ever. We were one, and that is how it always shall be.


	45. Chapter 45

The only excitement which surpassed Eragon's concerning the revelation of Oromis and Glaedr was Saphira's. She seemed to be quite taken with the older dragon, admiring him constantly and never letting him have a moment of peace whilst they were together. Even when Sundav and Glaedr lay to bathe in peace for a while, Saphira would insist upon playing mischievously around them both, prancing and jumping upon Glaedr's tail which he flicked in irritation occasionally but held his tongue.

Once or twice Sundav sent a warning growl in Saphira's direction, advising the hatchling to mind her behaviour but it would only keep her at bay for a scarce few minutes before she would return to her previous antics. I found her amusing and would discuss at length how impressionable she found Glaedr, admiring his long talons, gleaming scales and strong character. At first I think Sundav was quite affronted that she would find Glaedr more imposing than he but it quickly passed as I reminded him that he was always going to be the grandest of dragons in my heart.

The morning after our introduction to Oromis and Glaedr, I had gone to Eragons' room with the razor and mirror our master had requested for the young human in order to properly shave himself clean, as well as bringing him a selection of foods for breakfast and a change of clothes. I was greeted with a slight stiffness which was unusual for Eragon and with a pang, I realised that I had lost a degree of his trust for keeping secrets from him. The sadness seeped from my gaze, hurt fluttering in my heart as I was allowed inside. "I have brought you the necessities Oromis-ebrithil asked for you to have. I hope they are to your taste."

Laying everything upon the bed, I stepped back in order to allow Eragon to inspect everything, biting my lower lip as I struggled to think of what else to say. "Thank you." The short answer further confirmed my suspicion that Eragon had distanced himself from me a great deal.

"Eragon, my dearest…are you still angered with me?" Tightening his jaw, Eragon merely grabbed the razor, mirror and clothes before dashing into the washroom, leaving me standing alone in the main chamber.

_Do not despair, wise one. Eragon simply does not like not knowing things that intrigue him, and you are one of the greatest mysteries he has ever encountered. _Saphira consoled me gently as she slipped her head inside, allowing me to sit beside her head and stroke my hand against her scales after I had gone to her side. _He will sulk for a day or so and then shall return to asking you endless questions. If he is to advance as you say, he will need to humble himself and ask for your help politely._

_For one who plays chase and catch with Glaedr's tail, you are very mature and wise, dearest Saphira._ If a dragon could blush, I believe Saphira would have done so then. Chuckling at the embarrassed grumble and shuffle of her wings, I returned to paying attention to her scales, drawing out a piece of cloth in order to polish a few as a means to pass the time whilst waiting for Eragon. The water eventually stopped running and I assumed he had begun to bath and wash, carefully cleansing himself in order to appear clean and fresh before Oromis later. I too had already bathed and changed my attire, wearing a black tunic with silver hemmed cuffs. It fitted to my body and opened at my shoulders, exposing a good portion of my porcelain skin from my shoulders to my collarbone, allowing for a plenty of cool air to pass over me.

Saphira and I were contentedly speaking to one another, predominantly about Glaedr, when a sudden cry arose from within the washroom with had both of us leaping to our feet. "Eragon!" Without hesitation I burst into the side chamber and immediately looked upon the scarlet rush of blood and the razor in Eragons' hand. "By the stars!" Appearing at his side in a heartbeat I removed the razor from his hand to inspect the wound on his face, relieved to see that he had already healed it. "You must be more careful Eragon, a slight slip and you may have severed a vein or artery."

Saphira also berated Eragon for being careless, crooning over him with worry as she thrust her large head through the door. Despite Eragon's protests and insisting that he was alright, I made him stay still as I cleaned away the blood from his skin then wiped the blade also, taking Eragon's chin between my fingers. "Observe, I shall show you how to use this blade properly, it is slightly different to other blades for it is far sharper than any forged by man." Carefully and attentively gliding the blade over Eragon's skin, I peeled away the dark hairs which dusted his face as he watched in the mirror, keeping his eyes trained on my hands.

Once his face was as smooth as silk, I then whispered a spell to him, teaching him how to easily remove the hairs without the need of the blade should he prefer, telling him not to tell Oromis with a wink. Eragon softened to me then, our old warmth returning somewhat as he thanked me for my help then bashfully requested I leave the washroom so that he could finish changing. Agreeing I left him to his privacy, waiting outside until he was dressed and ready to leave. "Before we go to Master Oromis, I believe there is someone else here in Ellesméra whom I think you would be glad to see." I said to them both with a twinkling smile, though Eragon frowned in confusion.

"Who?" I almost rolled my eyes for Eragon's forgetfulness. Did he not remember that I had told him of his uncle's survival of the Ra'zac, and that he lived here among the elves? He was still very young, after all. Beckoning that they should both follow, I led them to the ground and then proceeded on foot, taking them to a quiet part of the forest where a small but suitable hut had been built and grown from the trees which was situated close to a stream, an orchard of apple trees and bushes of numerous berries growing under the sunlight.

Both Saphira and Eragon stopped beside me, looking toward the quaint little hut until finally, the door opened, and a near unrecognisable man walked out. Garrow was completely changed from when last Eragon had seen him. All thinness was gone from his features for his good diet and plentiful food, allowing him to bulk out his figure to a healthier shape. No longer did he wear the drab clothing of a poor farmer, but was clothed in a rich colour of deep blue with high quality boots and a thick leather belt with a golden buckle around his waist.

He whistled a merry tune as he walked, going to his orchard and began to pick himself apples and berries to go with his breakfast. Beside me I could sense Eragon's emotions tear through him, causing him to tremble and shake, rooted completely to the ground. Saphira drew back further into the shadows so that she did not alarm Garrow, whilst I gave Eragon a firm push upon his back and propelled him forwards, his stumble alerting Garrow to his presence. "Who goes there? Fernin? Däolian? Is that you?" Squinting, it took a few moments for Garrow to recognise his nephew, but when he did so, the basket dropped from his arm to the floor.

"Uncle…uncle…you're alive…you're…" Stumbling over his words, Eragon failed to move closer as he stared, watching as Garrow gradually inched closer. Both were wrought with emotion, staring at one another until all at once, Garrow brought Eragon crashing into his fervent embrace.

"My boy! My Eragon, you have finally come! I knew that you would one day, somehow…I knew it to be true. Let me look at you boy! You have grown some inches since last I saw you…let me see you." Grasping at Eragon's face, Garrow kissed his brow as he would his own son before circling around Eragon, looking him up and down with care before booming with laughter. "A fair way from home you have come, you look like a prince!" The deep roars of laughter brought a smile to my lips as Saphira and I observed them from a distance until eventually, Eragon turned to call her forwards, wanting to introduce her formally to his uncle.

She approached with slow caution and care, making sure not to growl and even lowered her head a little to the ground as not to intimidate Garrow, presenting herself with as much gentleness as she could manage. "By the gods boy…is that…?" And so, Eragon related his tale in full to Garrow, excitedly telling him all that had transpired. I retreated further to give them privacy, though my ears caught the sound of Orik as he trampled his way towards us, cursing on every root he tripped upon.

"Master Orik, are you perhaps lost?"

"Lost?! Bah, I am not lost, Isidar Vanyali, I have been following you all this time, but this damned forest is impossible to walk through!" Holding back a laugh of amusement as Orik tripped once more, I swiftly caught his arm and pulled him to an easier path for him to walk upon.

"Apologies for not being a better host. Come this way, here you will find a human who lives here among the elves, Eragon's own uncle. I am certain he would be most glad to meet you, if you are willing?" Surprised, Orik looked at me sharply before gesturing for me to lead the way, and so I brought him to the small clearing where Garrow dwelled and we observed the three of them together, Garrow now recovered from meeting Saphira and listening with near constant nodding of his head as Eragon continued his tale.

"Aha! I see more strange creatures lingering afar. Come! I have already met my first dragon and learned that I am a Rider's kin this morning, what else could possibly startle me?" Garrow called to us and so, with a smile, I approached with Orik at my side. Immediately Garrow lunged to his feet, staring at me with recognition. "You. I know you. I recognise your face. It was you who guided me here, was it not?"

"Yes, son of Cadoc, it is I. Forgive my interruption upon your life, but you were in grave danger when I removed you from your home and took you away. I trust your days have been leisurely and peaceful?" Taking a few moments to gather his thoughts, Garrow stuck his thumbs into his belt, speaking with a strong lilt upon his tone.

"Aye, I'm turning fat and idle in my waning days. Don't fret none, I know I'm to be thankful for saving my life from those monsters. When I arrived here, the magic you put on me wore off and I remembered enough to put one thing with another. Even saved me my precious belongings and keepsakes. Although I lost the farm, I still have my life and my two sons, though one is far away. I be nothing but grateful." Glad that no resentment was held between us, I dipped my head and introduced Orik, whom Garrow greeted with curious enthusiasm.

I waited for a long while before I regretfully had to draw Eragon away in order to arrive in time before Oromis, and the boy was loath to leave but Garrow waved him away with a crooked grin. "Go on now, get. I don't know surely all that's going on, but I know that you got some fancy Rider things to be learning, and these elves won't wait for you. I'll still be here when you get back, and until then I'll be getting to know your friend here better. Say, Master Dwarf, how would you mind sharing a drink and food with me? I should like to hear more of your homeland, if you are agreeable." More than happy to share stories about his proud people, Orik walked away with Garrow, allowing me to take Eragon by the arm and gently pull him away.

"There now, my dearest, do you not feel more complete?" Unexpectedly, Eragon embraced me with a strong grasp, trapping my arms at my sides as he clung to me. He spoke no words but rather touched my mind with impressions of the true extent of his gratitude for keeping Garrow safe and alive for his own peace and joy. I was merely glad that the slight discord between us was now passed, and after Eragon let me go, I returned his affection with a kiss upon his brow before then taking his hand in mine and urging him to hurry to Oromis, promising that he could return to Garrow later.

The first day was dedicated to teaching Eragon the Rimgar, an exercise I too had learned long ago as an apprentice. In physical activities I left Oromis to teach Eragon, returning later to observe them as they moved onto literature and the written word. The gaps in Eragon's knowledge soon became apparent, frustrating Oromis to no end though he hid it well. He laboriously tutored Eragon everything he needed to know, from vowels to consonants, to the Poetic Script and everything within.

Many times Eragon looked hopelessly lost so I would prompt him gently with my mind, guiding him when Oromis would explain things too difficultly for him to comprehend in his present state, even going so far as to send him images of what a word or letter would look like so that he could copy it to Oromis's satisfaction. Sharing my knowledge with Eragon whenever he needed, I later took over so that Oromis could rest and observe the both of us, watching as I taught Eragon more about the particulars of the Ancient Language itself and its deep connection to magic.

"I've never needed very many words in my spells, Brom said it was a gift that I could do so much with just _brisingr. _I think the most I ever said in the Ancient Language was when I spoke to Arya in her mind and when I blessed an orphan in Farthen Dûr." Immediately my head rose, alarm flaring through me as the news struck me heavily. This was the first I had heard of this. What had he done to that child?

"You blessed a child in the Ancient Language?" Oromis questioned, sharing my concern as our gazes crossed one another's. "Do you remember how you worded this blessing?" Nodding his head, Eragon recited the blessing at our request, and the moment the words left his mouth I cried out in lamentation, grasping at my hair and pressing my eyes shut as I thought of that poor child cursed by Eragon's ignorance. "You used _skölir! _Are you certain? Was it not _sköliro_?" Confused at our reactions, Eragon frowned at us.

"No, _skölir. _Why shouldn't I have used it? It means shielded." Reciting to us what he intended to bless the child with, that she may be shielded from misfortune, I hung my head in despair and instantly began to worry for that poor child. Magic had been wrought into that blessing and could not be easily undone, even I would be unable to completely unravel it, but perhaps there is a chance I may neutralise it with a blessing of my own. Until I could see the child, there was no way to know, but for now it was imperative Eragon learn the mistake he had made.

We informed Eragon of his misspoken blessing, telling him also that as the child was blessed by him, it was his duty to set things right in the future and that the child would be his responsibility for as long as either of them lived. Eragon was horrified at what he had done, and although I sympathised with his plight, I inwardly blamed myself for not better watching over him whilst with the Varden. All the same, there was little I could do about it now except teach Eragon to be better, so that the same mistake would not be made again.

His progress continued steadily, the most being made whilst he slept and dreamed whereby I coached him further, awakening with more knowledge than when he had gone to sleep. All seemed peaceful for several weeks, until suddenly one morning I received the distinct impression that Eragon was in pain. I had been with Brom at the time, continuing my healing of his mind as the other healers had failed to find another solution and dared not tamper as I did with the consciousness of another, however when I sensed Eragon's distress I immediately reached out to him.

The pain and agony rivalled that of what Oromis felt, and instantly I cursed the Shade for having forced Eragon to endure such suffering. I began to draw upon his pain, pulling it into my own mind and body with the pain-share spell I used on Oromis during one of his own fits and it helped to alleviate that which Eragon felt, enough so that he could stagger to his feet and get to Saphira. I trembled under the ripping sensation which flayed open my back, arching and grinding my teeth as Sundav cried out my name and immediately attempted to help me.

There was little he could do except endure it with me, and once it passed, comfort me with warm love and tenderness. Recovering for a few moments, I returned to Brom's session of healing before then continuing with my routine of cleansing his body and changing his clothing, brushing back his hair and feeding him until he was properly taken care of. Leaving with a kiss upon his brow, I then went to visit Orik, who I knew was feeling a little despondent and lonely of late. Since it was early enough in the day, I managed to catch him before his mood could sour with isolation, smiling as I entered his room.

"Good morn, Master Orik, and a fine morning it is. What say you to a stroll around this city? Since it is still early, I can take you to the caves I mentioned the other day where crystals glow with light and life. Would you take such a journey with me?" I had ensured to always see Orik at least once a day since arriving in Ellesméra, knowing that Eragon had little time of his own to spare between his studies, rest, dreams and his uncle and so it was often just myself and Orik together if he was not already with Garrow, having come to enjoy the older human's companionship far more than that of the elves. I too had grown fond of the dwarf's company, and he of mine.

"Nothing would bring me greater joy, Isidar Vanyali. Come, let us go now whilst the light is on our side." Smiling warmly, I gestured for Orik to walk beside me and together, we went further afield from the centre of the elven city and to the dark depths of the forest where only my white werelights gifted us with the ability to see. Orik was accustomed to darkened tunnels and caves, so I did not need to cast too many into the air, leading him to the caves where crystals grew in abundance and pulsed as if with life.

I spent an enjoyable amount of time in Orik's company, returning later in the afternoon whereby Orik decided to take a rest by himself, allowing me to go to about my own business. It was not until later that I heard from Sundav of what had transpired between Eragon and the elf Vanir who had been chosen to train with him, and immediately I suspected that Oromis had intentionally chosen a young, arrogant elf in order to spur Eragon to fight back in order to demonstrate a better expanse of his abilities.

I saw Arya very little, however some days later she came storming into my quarters in a flustered flurry, breathing heavily from having run all the way. Sundav lifted his head up to my window to peer inside with a large eye, curious to see Arya in such a state as I glanced up from my book and quirked an eyebrow. She paced back and forth across my room, seething with anger and frustration yet unable to voice her concerns for fear of her emotions tumbling forth and exploding into a hurricane. "In all my years knowing you, my sister, I do not believe I have ever seen you so rattled as this. Tell me, what has happened."

"_Eragon_ has happened, that is what." She snapped back at me, wringing her wrists before suddenly striking outwards, hammering her fist against my desk. Sighing deeply I returned to my book, keeping my feet resting up upon a stool and did not look up again until Arya had calmed down enough to speak coherently. When she finally reached the point where her anger had settled, I closed my book and put it aside, drawing my feet back from the stool in order to face her properly. "I apologise, but here was the only place I could think of where I would not be disturbed."

"You know very well that my home is yours, Arya. Now sit, breathe and try to relax a little. Allow me to fetch you something soothing to drink." After a few moments I brought her a fresh cup of herbal tea, one of Oromis's own blends and it had an immediate effect upon her, loosening the stiffness of her shoulders as she relaxed into the chair she had taken up. "Tell me what Eragon has done now to incite your wrath in such a manner. Surely he did not do so intentionally?"

"Of course not, however his ignorance has once more placed an inconvenience upon others." Arya then proceeded to tell me of the fairth Eragon had created of her, and how it clearly showed the extent of his passions and infatuations with her. I understood what this meant for Arya, who would be expected to respond in some manner to Eragon's unwitting advance upon her, so I reached out and took her hand.

"Forgive me, I warned you that he had taken interest, but I should have guided him better to not allow his heart to run away with him. I know him well, however, and I know that your friendship will mean more to him than anything else, and he will seek to reconcile with you. Arya, you are a proud being, but I implore that you tolerate Eragon and his innocence a little while longer. He is yet to fully mature, and does not know completely his own self." I requested on Eragon's behalf, not wanting for a rift to rupture the bond which had developed between them, for I knew that Arya was covertly very fond of Eragon in all his human purity.

"I know this…I know this well…" Arya muttered begrudgingly, making me chuckle as she flexed her fingers against mine and wove them together. She permitted me to see a memory of the fairth, and although it was not a true representation of her, I admired how much emotion could be trapped within such a powerful image. "He cannot become distracted by insignificant things such as romance, there is too much at stake."

"What is worth fighting for if not love? Do not instruct Eragon to become devoid of all emotions, Arya my sister, for it will only do him great harm. Leave it to me, and I shall teach him how to guard and nurture his own feelings within his heart, to allow them to grow in secret until they are ready to fully bloom. Give him time, for that is all he needs." More settled for having spoken with me, Arya remained with myself and Sundav for the rest of the day, conversing with the both of us and even slept beside me in my bed after sharing a meal. I was glad for an extended amount of time with Arya, and when we separated the next morning with a farewell and a touch of our brows, I went to seek Eragon.

I found him upon the training fields, though to see them made me flinch at the many hours I had spent here struggling in vain to become an accomplished warrior. Sundav lingered within the trees, telling me to tread with care as he warily eyed the group of young elves who were watching Eragon battle against Vanir, the elf who held nothing but disdain for Eragon. _That elf holds malicious pride in his heart. He would do you harm if he could, dear Rin. Be wary._

_Do not worry for me, you are here, are you not? _Snorting softly with amusement, Sundav brushed his barbed tongue against my arm for encouragement before I then stepped out onto the field. By the time I approached both Vanir and Eragon, the latter had been defeated at least six times in a row, leaving him panting and exhausted upon his knees. "Dead yet again, Shadeslayer. How repetitive. Do you wish to continue?" The dry iciness in the young elf's voice made my skin prickle in distaste, my expression sharpening as I continued to approach the elf's back.

"Aye." Struggling back to his feet, Eragon took a few moments in order to catch his breath, not having noticed me approaching them.

"Tell me, as I am curious; how did you kill Durza when you are so slow? I cannot fathom how you managed it." With a sharp bite, Eragon responded that he had taken Durza by surprise, but Vanir merely replied with another curt remark. "Forgive me, I should have guessed trickery was involved." I could see Eragon growing increasingly irritated and angered at the elf's blatant disrespect, unable to keep his wounded pride from displaying itself as he retorted harshly.

"If I were an elf or you a human, you would not be able to match my blade!"

"Perhaps." Within two heartbeats, Vanir had disarmed Eragon yet again. "But I think not. You should not boast to a better swordsman, else he may decide to punish your temerity." I held back, wanting to observe what Eragon might do. He elected to choose magic as his next attack, binding Vanir's limbs in place so that he could not move, however this only sparked outrage in the young elf, who immediately sent Eragon flying backwards with a rush of air. "Your ignorance betrays you, human. You do not know whereof you speak. To think that you were chosen to succeed Vrael, that you were given his quarters, that you have had the honour to serve the Mourning Sage...it sickens me that such gifts are bestowed upon someone so unworthy. You do not even understand what magic is or how it works."

Such words brought back painful memories, recalling similar incidents where I was blamed for my own incompetence, despite being at an age far younger than Eragon was now. "What have I ever done to wrong you? Why do you despise me so? Would you prefer it if no Rider existed to oppose Galbatorix? In any case, I have not been chosen for anything, for there is yet a Rider who existed before me, Anurin!" Using my name brought no respite for Vanir's anger and hatred, only fuelled it further.

"My opinions are of little consequence." Eragon cursed sharply, demanding that Vanir speak plainly for once after bandying words a little longer, so with a cruel smile, Vanir obliged him. "As you command, Rider." It was then that Vanir drew closer so that only Eragon could hear him, but a quick spell allowed me to also listen as I remained unnoticed behind the smirking group of feckless young elves. "For eighty years after the fall of the Riders, we held no hope of victory. We survived by hiding ourselves through deceit and magic, which is but a temporary measure, for eventually Galbatorix will be strong enough to march upon us and sweep aside our defences. Then, long after we had resigned ourselves to our fate, Brom and Jeod rescued Saphira's egg, and once again a chance existed to defeat the foul usurper. Imagine our joy and celebration, for we knew that in order to withstand Galbatorix, the new Rider had to be more powerful than any of his predecessors, more powerful than even Vrael. Yet how was our patience rewarded? With another human like Galbatorix, worse still, a cripple. You doomed us all, Eragon, the instant you touched Sapihra's egg. Do not expect us to welcome your presence."

Shocked and defeated by Vanir's words, Eragon could barely stutter. "But…Anurin…she is your kin. An elf, and she is…she is very powerful…" This time Vanir released a laugh, speaking loudly so that all could hear him.

"That coward? She is a deserter, a weakling, and cannot hope to ever stand before us as an equal. She is naught but a half breed, the same human blood in you runs in her veins, tainting her beyond repair. Her existence is a shame upon my kin, and I would rather die before I ever call her a true Rider!" From the other side of the field, Sundav gave a powerful and devastating roar. Immediately Vanir realised his mistake, turning his wild, fearful eyes about to see Sundav burst forth like a black swarm and open his mouth to reveal a swirling mass of white which released itself into a torrent of colourless fire.

There was very little time for me to respond or move, barely managing to streak out in front of Vanir and Eragon and cried out with my own voice, erecting a powerful ward around us which blocked the dragon fire from touching us, though I could not save the ground or the trees behind us. Everything caught ablaze, the raging inferno desiccating all around us as Vanir dropped to the ground in order to shield his face, having believed himself to be meeting his end.

Sundav continued to breathe fire for a solid duration of time even as I cried out to him, hands raised before me as I chanted a continuous stream of words until finally, he snapped his maw shut. Stars burst within the blackened depths of his gaze, towering above us all as he fixed his murderous glare upon Vanir who cowered upon the charred earth, terrified of what fate awaited him. "Sundav." Singing out in a clear, soft voice I touched my mind to his, wanting to soothe him of his wrath. "Sundav my love, heart of my heart, be still your anger and calm your temper…hush…my treasured love…hush…all is well and I am here…hush…hush…" My voice continued to sing like the ring of a crystal bell, chiming with perfect clarity.

The magic which I imbued allowed me to reach through Sundav's closed mind and ease away his wrath, lulling him into a state of calmness before bidding he fly away and wait for me elsewhere. After lowering his head to shower me with love and adoration, he turned his magnanimous body and walked away, each step rippling through the ground before he took off with a crash of sound, soaring into the sky where he became a blackened cloud and then nothing more than a speck in the far off distance. Glad that I had kept him from killing an elf, I turned my voice to the grass and trees which had been burned by Sundav, singing them back to health.

The elves marvelled as I worked my magic into my spells, summoning the very essence of the trees, grass and flowers in order to encourage their healing and once I was finished, they stood taller, grander and far more beautiful than ever before. Now standing upon grass of luscious green once more, I turned and walked to Eragon whereby I clasped his arm and lifted him to his feet once more, brushing my hand down his cheek before facing Vanir who had scampered back to his own feet, hesitating with concern as his hand rested upon the hilt of his sword. I looked to it, then back at him, brow furrowing deeply. "Draw your blade." I commanded with a voice like a dragon's roar contained within a tempered command, never once blinking as Vanir did as I ordered without objection. Words as swift as the swallow, my spell fell upon Vanir before he could defend himself, and when I ordered Eragon to once again take up his sword and duel, neither one thought to disobey.

When the first contact was made, I saw Vanir's face split with horror as he barely managed to deflect Eragon's blow, struggling against him as his pace increased whilst the elf's continued to wax and wane. For the first time, Eragon stood victorious before Vanir, his sword fallen to the ground and upon his knees with the blade tip of Zar'roc pressed against his throat. Stepping forward I touched my fingertips to the blade and Eragon immediately pulled back, dipping his head to me as I then towered over Vanir, despite being small in comparison to my elf kin.

"Now you know who the superior swordsman in technique is, young elf. By my command, I have made you as slow and weak as a human, as Eragon, and he bested you, even when he is tormented with pain which would leave you writhing upon the ground." Unforgiving and unrelenting, my hand darted forwards and seized his throat, feeling oddly vengeful against the elf who had dared to cause Eragon so much unnecessary misery and pain. "I saved your life from my dragon who would have burned you to ashes, do not ever forget this. Curb your tongue from now on, or you shall never again regain its use."

As my eyes almost glowed with heat and unbound anger, I cast another spell upon Vanir which bound his tongue in place, meaning that he could only gargle and moan incoherent sounds without being able to utter a single word. Eragon blinked in amazement, watching as Vanir struggled and almost began to weep as he flung himself at my feet, pleading with me to free him of my spell but I refused to hear him, keeping my mind closed from him as I turned and walked away. The spell had been included with a set timer, so would wear off in twenty four hours or so, but I had neglected to tell him so.

A little humility would not hurt him, in fact it was sorely needed. Of course, had it been I who had crossed blades with Vanir, I would never have stood a chance of victory, for in comparison to my half kin, I was a poor imitation of their grace and skill. Magic was my strength, so it was in magic I placed my focus. As Eragon came racing after me, I held back a smirk of satisfaction as I listened to the despairing cries of Vanir behind us, noting how satisfying it was to best one and prove them so inherently wrong.


	46. Chapter 46

Much was thriving within Ellesméra as the days etched closer to the Agaetí Blödhren, the Blood-Oath Celebration, but there were disturbances also. Primarily between Saphira and Glaedr, I was surprised to learn through Oromis contacting Sundav and I that the two had fought one another after Glaedr had refused the female dragon's advances, resulting in the pair of them coming to blows due to Saphira's hurt pride and Glaedr's anger. Sundav and I went to Saphira afterwards in the late evening.

Still mortally ashamed, Saphira crawled upon her belly to Sundav, slinking with her head bowed until Sundav nudged her with his nose, guiding her to rest beside him whereby he then stretched out his wing to rest over her like a leathery blanket and curled himself around her so that the two could talk in private whilst also hiding Sahpira's pained expression. Eragon worried for her but I promised him that all would be well soon enough. "Saphira carries a heavy burden upon her shoulders, my dearest, for she is the last female in existence. You would do well to remind her that it is not her duty to provide for the future generations, that her heart is tender and should be nourished as yours needs to be, and that love will find her when the time is right." Thanking me, Eragon and I waited several hours before Sundav lifted his wing once more to reveal Saphira sound asleep beside him.

Eragon went to her side and rested against her neck, stroking her sapphire scales as she rested and I briefly conversed with Sundav. _How does she fair?_

_Wounded internally, as is expected, but she is a hardy dragon with a strong heart. She will recover._

_And what of Glaedr?_

_The hatchling is young and impressionable, and was taken in by our master's glorious presence and found him desirable. It is completely natural, but I believe our hatchling was driven by her desperation to be connected closer to her own kind, and to ensure that we are not the last. _Sundav explained to me as he reached down and lifted me up onto his snout, carrying me upwards so that we could stargaze together. _She has learned her lesson and grown wiser for it. It will be best if we do not speak of this again._

_Very well. Thank you for comforting her, Sundav. I know that she adores you deeply. _Puffing his chest with obvious pride, I could almost feel Sundav smirking at me.

_But of course. I was her first tutor, not Glaedr. I am something like an elder nest sibling. I shall always hold a place in the hatchling's heart. _Chuckling at his words, I rested against him until Saphira awoke some time later. After reaching out to me for a few words of guidance and wisdom from a fellow female, Saphira and Eragon flew away to visit Garrow, as they did every evening, leaving Sundav and I to continue our stargazing.

We spent our spare time creating our offerings for the celebration, though my time was limited as it was shared between Brom, Eragon, Orik, Sundav, Arya Oromis and Glaedr. It felt as if all the moments blurred into one and I swiftly lost track of time or even whether it was night or day, relying on Sundav to tell me when I ought to take rest. Still, I was glad to be present for such an auspicious celebration, as it only occurred once every century. I hoped that this would be the first of many that I would witness, though I took great care to observe both Orik and Eragon during the three days so that they were not driven mad by the magic which permeated the air.

Later I even brought Garrow to observe the celebrations from a safe distance, placing wards around him to protect him from the influence of magic, and although he enjoyed seeing the wonders of my people, he did not stay for long. I found myself enjoying a sense of freedom I had not felt in a long while, releasing my cares and woes to dance and sing among my kin. Several times I caught Arya's hands and danced with her, leaping and bounding together with free flowing hair before we disappeared from one another again, slipping in and out of blissful madness.

After many other wares and gifts had been presented, so came mine and Sundav's turn. Sundav went first, drawing himself up to his full height as he brought forth a large glass bowl he had fashioned himself from sand and fire then licked into shape, the mottled glass glinting with lights. With everyone craning their necks to observe with reverent silence, Sundav carefully breathed his flames into the bowl, a strong sense of magic rising from our bond which did not originate with me, and I watched with fascination as the white flames cradled themselves within the bowl before they began to flicker and change colour, throbbing with life.

Every shade imaginable took its turn to appear, sometimes blending together with rippling beauty as the fire continued to burn without ever dimming, even after Sundav had drawn back his neck. _Sundav, what exactly have you created?_

_What signifies me most other than you is my fire, Anurin. These flames shall never die, even were you to drop them in the ocean. They will continue to burn from now and forevermore as they are now. Or at least, that is the impression my magic gave me as I felt it rise within. _Impressed, I came closer to inspect the masterfully made display and after several cries of joy and amazement, Queen Islanzadi complimented Sundav for his achievement and vowed to have the flames kept as a treasure of the elves until their race was diminished.

Now that it was my turn, I bid everyone allow me through to a small clearing away from the Menoa tree, all gazes following as I reached into a pocket fold of my kirtle and drew forth a seed. I presented it for those closest to me as well as the queen, allowing her to see it properly before I then buried it into the ground, carefully nestling it into the soil. Conscious of all eyes upon me, I ignored them all as I began to sing, coaxing the seed to grow and prosper as I imbued my song with magic.

Almost immediately a sprout began to rise from the ground, growing larger and larger until it began to grow into a tree. The trunk thickened and broadened with age as I continued to sing to it, encouraging it to grow tall and strong as bright white leaves adorned its branches with golden flowers blooming among its boughs, bright and beautiful with bursts of melodic sighs thrumming from within their throats, releasing puffs of silver and gold sparkles as a diamond like gem grew from the centre of the flower's antennae.

Behind me I could hear the wondrous gasps as the tree continued to grow until it stood thirty feet tall in proud solitude, blessed with a robe of moonlight upon the leaves and blossoms as the flowers continued to sigh their lullabies and harmonies, a soft sound which required absolute silence in order to hear. All listened in appreciation as my song came to an end, standing beside my creation in which I had poured my heart and soul. Having had very little time to perfect the concept, I was rather pleased with the result, the blossoms having been inspired by the Star Rose of Tronjheim, and when Orik made the connection between the two, my kin immediately named the flowers Singing Star Blossoms.

Bowing my head gratefully I swiftly disappeared into the shadows as not to be followed or pestered by mad driven elves, finding sanctuary with Sundav who allowed me to perch upon his shoulder and continue watching the celebrations from a safe distance, my head being far clearer than it had been just a few hours before. When the time approached that the Blood-Oath celebration would end, Queen Islanzadi stood upon the Menoa tree once more and spoke to us all, calling all elves to her attention to observe her radiant visage.

"As is our custom, and as was agreed upon at the end of The Dragon War by Queen Tarmunora, the first Eragon, and the white dragon who represented his race, whose name cannot be uttered in this or any language, when they bound the fates of elbes and dragons together, we have met to honour our blood-oath with song and dance and the fruits of our labour. Last this celebration occurred, many long years ago, our situation was desperate indeed. It has improved somewhat since, the result of our efforts, the dwarves', and the Varden's…" Islanzadi continued, talking at length in a formal manner to us all.

When the time came to watch the Caretakers, Iduna and Nëya, perform their dance with the dragon tattoo inked across their bodies, I watched in fascination as I sat beside Oromis, Eragon upon his other side and Sundav beside me hence. The dancing, singing and music were fascinating to observe, however when I watched the dragon tattoo itself become alive, all I could do was stare in wonder as it rose and breathed fire as it leaped from the elf maidens' skin. It came first to Eragon and I felt the stirring of whispers upon the air before it touched its snout to Eragon's outstretched palm, causing him to cry out and immediately faint.

Before I had even risen halfway out of my seat, the dragon suddenly faced me and I became entranced with the burning shift of colours which amassed before me, suddenly afraid and thrilled all at once. _And for you, Anurin, we also have a gift. _Before I could even respond, the snout reached forth to touch me upon the shoulder where my silver birthmark in the shape of a star burned with heat, causing me to release a sound which lingered between pain and exhilaration. I do not know how long I was subject to the sudden onslaught which ricocheted through my mind with a rush of indiscernible impressions, thoughts and words which flooded all of my senses until I was finally released. The sudden silence in my mind was more terrifying than being thrust into a turmoil of confusion, meaning that for a few moments I floundered in confusion of my own identity until Sundav pulled me back to my senses, finding that I had fallen back to my knees and Oromis was clutching my shoulders tightly in order to try and prompt me awake.

All at once I felt clarity sharpen my mind as memories, knowledge and a thousand other impressive thoughts flew through my mind. Knowledge, they had gifted me with knowledge and experience beyond my one hundred years and as I began to meld each scrap into my own senses, I began to find answers to questions I had pondered for decades hopelessly and even found new questions I never thought I would think to ask. For a very long time I remained rooted to the ground whilst several voices called out to me with concern, Eragon having been carried away to rest but it was only when someone attempted to lift me did I suddenly blink.

"No need, I am well."

"Anurin!" Arya rushed to me first, moving aside the healer who had attempted to move me and grasped hold of my face in her hands, eyes distraught with worry. "What happened to you? Why were you as stiff as stone and unresponsive? Is there something which ails you?" My face pulled into a slight frown, focusing upon Arya before gradually managing to relax and even smiled to her.

"Nothing ails me, cherished sister of mine, in fact, I believe I have just been given a gift, as has Eragon. Enough for now, let us continue the ceremony without further interruption. My queen, I apologise for the disturbance." Bowing my head, Islanzadi carefully hid her concern and shock from her face and agreed to continue the ceremony, though Sundav and I opened our bond so that all that I had been given was then shared with him. Like with me, it flooded in an uncontrollable rush, meaning that it took him some time to allow everything to settle, but once it did, we both felt wiser and far older than our mere one hundred years.

_Nuanen Fethrblaka, the magic and power of the dragons remain a mystery to us, for once again they have shown us the miraculous works they are able to achieve. _Sundav murmured to me, lowering his head so that we were touching fully.

_More so than that, I feel as if I have a thousand new memories which are not our own inside my mind, yet I cannot fathom from whence they came. No matter, with this knowledge and experience, our strength has deepened also, so once the celebrations close, I intend to return to Brom. Perhaps now we may be able to fully cure him, and bring him back to the land of the living._

Humming in agreement, the both of us lapsed into silent, still reeling from the unexpected events which had transpired.


	47. Chapter 47

As I had planned, I immediately strode all the way to where Brom was kept in comfort and safety, passing his daily healers and forewent all usual routines in order to place my hand directly upon his head. Sundav waited outside, too large to fit even a talon inside, though I kept our bond open so that he might observe as I progressed. Behind me followed Arya, Oromis and Queen Islanzadi, watching in silence and anticipation for what might occur, but I ignored them all. It were as if I could finally see all the broken pieces of Brom's mind, each jagged edge and crack, and fit them back together to their original place.

I did so with utter care and delicacy, not wanting to startle or break his mind from forcing it to heal so quickly, but once the last piece had been guided back into place, I could feel Brom's presence somewhere in the deepest chasm of his consciousness. _Brom_. I called to him, moving my own consciousness further into his mind to draw him out, drawing him into the open with whispers until slowly, I could sense him awakening.

_Hm…what…where am I?_

_You are in Ellesméra, old friend, though you have slept for quite some time. Awaken, for there are many who would be glad to see you well. Come, follow me, be guided by my voice…this way…_

When Brom opened his eyes for the first time in moons, I could not help but release a strained cry, quickly removing my hand from his brow in order to clasp his shoulder. "Brom, my friend, you are awake." Beaming from ecstatic joy, I felt myself tremble from the intensity of my emotions as Brom blinked then frowned at me.

"What's a man to do to get a decent drink here? I'm parched." Laughing, I could not have been happier by Brom's response, for it confirmed that it was indeed him and that he was returned. The moment he attempted to sit up, however, he groaned weakly and instantly lost all colour in his cheeks so I swiftly came to his side, as did Queen Islanzadi and together we helped him to sit upright, supporting his back with cushions so that he would be comfortable. "What happened? What have I missed? Where is that damned boy? He had better not have gotten himself killed after all my efforts!"

"Eragon and Saphira are safe. After you were gravely injured, Anurin stepped forth and took your place as their guardian until she delivered them safely into my own hands." Oromis spoke and immediately Brom stiffened, staring with wide eyes before a soft reverence came over him. Speaking the formal greeting of the elves, Brom twisted his right hand over his sternum and bowed as much as he was able before then repeating the same gesture to Islanzadi. Both she and Oromis gave their responses, and then Arya spoke the same greeting to Brom who returned it in kind.

"So Eragon is alive? Well? He has not yet got himself killed?"

"Quite the opposite, you should see him now Brom. Perhaps it is best if I show you all, if you permit it." Sitting myself down upon the bed beside him, I closed my eyes and leaned my head towards him, arching my neck downwards slightly so that Brom could lift his hands towards me. He managed to reach halfway before his strength began to fail him, fingers and arms trembling violently as he struggled to draw breath so I tenderly took his fingers and brought them to my temples, lending him my own strength so that I could share all of my experiences with him concerning his son and Saphira.

It took but a few minutes, and when I lowered his hands down once more, there were tears in his eyes. Tears of pride, the tears of a father. "Good. Very good. He has done well, brave boy." Reaching out I dabbed away at his tears with soft understanding before I drew myself away, knowing that there was a great deal to discuss, but before I could do so, Brom seized my hand with an urgent grasp. "I owe you my life, and the life that boy, Anurin. Although you cannot mend my half broken heart, you have somehow managed to heal the rift in my mind which had been torn open the moment I lost my own Saphira. I thank you, for now the bitterness is gone and all that remains is the sweetness of memory, and the hope that I will one day see her again."

"And so you shall, my friend, but I was not about to let you perish when there are still many things that are needed to be said, you know of what I speak." Nodding his head, Brom released me and as he did so, I felt a slight dip in my strength as my mind wavered, feeling dizzy and disorientated from the exertion of healing such a complex and impossible malady such as Brom's. Sundav called out to me but I assured him that I was alright, though Arya insisted on taking me to rest. Her hand grasped mine and the other arm went around my back, guiding me to where Sundav waited, watching us both with careful observation.

He allowed Arya to join me upon his back and carried us both back to my chambers, where Arya rested by my side hand in hand, closer than sisters, until both of us had recovered properly from the events of the Blood-Oath Celebration. We remained in bed and whispered to one another, sharing our experiences. Arya told me of how Eragon had once again declared his love for her and she had refused him, and I told her of how I felt as if a hundred minds had passed through me the moment the dragon had touched me at the ceremony.

I knew that Arya would linger no longer here, especially with Eragon's newest proclamation of his intentions towards her, so I saw her away with a kiss upon her brow and a blessing for safe travels, promising to be by her side again very soon. Thereafter I sought out Eragon, locating him swiftly and without a word, led him to Brom whom was still with Queen Islanzadi. When Eragon looked upon the man who had been his first teacher, had travelled far and wide with him and experienced many dangers together, Eragon all but flung himself into the room and rushed to his side.

Islanzadi and I excused ourselves, leaving the two to their privacy and last I saw, Eragon had his head bowed over Brom's hand, clutching it tightly as the older Rider rested the other hand upon his head. In my heart I knew that Brom was not yet ready to reveal all as he was still weak, barely able to speak or move, and I was uncertain whether or not he would ever regain his strength. I was glad that the two were reunited once more, and that Brom yet had the chance to live openly as Eragon's father.

"You have grown much, daughter mine, you walk between the veil of night and day, with stars alight in your heart and an eternity within your gaze." Islanzadi murmured to me softly as we walked side by side, her arm wrapped through mine and her hand resting against my wrist, gently stroking the silken skin with butterfly soft touches. "Whereas Eragon has changed bodily, I feel that your evolution lies within your mind."

"I believe you are correct, my queen mother." Voices dipped to a low thrum, I walked underneath a cascading willow tree with her, observing a herd of deer grazing a short distance from us. "Although I could not explain what happened, I feel as if I have lived a hundred lifetimes of man, and that I understand far more concerning the complexities of the mind, body and soul, as well as the innermost workings of magic. I am grateful for this gift, sudden as it was."

"Ensure that you put it to good use, my daughter, for I fear the time is now upon us that action must replace thought as the days rush to meet us." Islanzadi then told me of how she had received word that Galbatorix had sent his army to face the Varden in Surda, and that it would not be long before open war began to shake the nation at its roots. "Take caution with your life, and protect yourself well, as well as the life of your adopted sister Arya. Were I to lose either of you, I do not think I would be able to heal the grief in my heart." Giving my word that I would do all in my power to ensure that both Arya and I would return home in glorious victory, Islanzadi kissed my head and bade me keep from Eragon the truth of the Varden' situation, for it was not yet time for him to leave.

Agreeing without needing to consider, we parted ways and I returned to my own routine, visiting Garrow and Orik before continuing Eragon and Saphira's tuition. The change in Eragon's appearance was striking, as he no longer held any remnant of the lost little farm boy I had met all those months ago. If anything, he looked far more like an elf than I, for I still bore a semblance of my human heritage within my face, whilst the angular features of my elf kin sat prominently upon his now extraordinary handsome features.

He appeared more patient, more attentive and calmer than before, studying with a silent reverence which had once before been filled with endless questions and it took me some time to adjust to this dramatic shift in personality. When I was not with Eragon, Orik or Garrow, or even with Oromis and Glaedr, I was often most with Sundav, and at night in the small hours I would step into the dream world and seek out Murtagh. It was rare that I would find him, for the distance between us made it difficult, and he did not always dream, but each time we found one another I dedicated my undivided attention to him.

Almost each time he would weep and scream his torment, blaming all above and below for his suffering and sometimes, would not even speak to me. His hallowed appearance and broken state brought me pain, but no matter how I tried to comfort him, all I could do was stand to the side and simply give him pleasant dreams. Sometimes I would fill the silence with my voice, talking at great length of subjects that I thought may intrigue him, such as the history of the humans long since forgotten or by signing for his comfort, remaining by his side all the while.

I do not know what this achieved, or even if he understood that I truly was there with him, but I did not want to abandon him completely, knowing the constant fear he endured when in the presence of the Mad King. Few words were ever spoken to me, and rarer still did Murtagh allow me to touch him, so I treated him with the utmost tenderness, showing him every kindness I was able. My distress would carry me into my waking hours and Sundav would speak to me at great length to draw the guilt I felt away from my heart, promising to burn down the entire fortress of Urû'baen in order to rescue Murtagh for me.

Comforted by his confidence, I continued my focus on teaching Eragon when Oromis was too weak to do so himself. I had attempted to heal Oromis of his own affliction as I had Brom's, but when I had placed my hands upon my master's back to heal him, I was met with a powerful resistance, as if the Forsworn of the past still existed in their maliciousness to thwart me. All I managed was to heal the injury itself and revive the severed nerves, weaving them back together in a delicate procedure that took more than an hour to complete, as well as supplementing Oromis's strength with my own so that he could retain a little more power to cast stronger spells, but I could not cure him of his seizures.

Perhaps it was the will of fate itself, or that I still did not yet understand all that plagued Oromis, or that my own power was insignificant in comparison to that of a dragon's. So many possible answers presented themselves, and any number of them could be correct. After finishing all I could, I lifted the robe Oromis wore back up over his shoulders and rested a hand there. "Forgive me, master, but this is all I am capable of. Once I am better learned I shall return and cure you completely, so that you may no longer need suffer."

"You have done more in an hour than others have managed in a century, little Anurin, so do not wilt in the wake of your achievement. I feel stronger than before, and lighter hearted for it. Concerning magic and the culture of our people, you are by far the greatest student I have ever had the pleasure of teaching, though your combat skills are still lacking." Unable to help it, I released a laugh as Oromis rose to his feet and dressed himself once more, looking to me with gentle affection and mirth as Glaedr also rumbled with a chuckle.

"Indeed not, that talent lies with Eragon, who may yet grow to be my equal in skill concerning the Ancient Language and the workings of magic. Oromis-ebrithil, I owe you almost everything that I am, for it is because of your guidance that I have come this far after my mother could teach me no further. Master…you have my unconditional love, and I would have you carry it with you when the time comes that we must part. One day, once Galbatorix is slain and peace returns to this land, I should very much like to return here, to my home, and we sit to watch the dawn and sunset each day, and talk of a great many things as we did once before." As the only father I had ever known, I wished fervently for these things, and that even if I one day would find a mate of my own, that it would be Oromis who would give me his blessing.

"Little Anurin, you are your mother's daughter without question. She was wise, fair and courageous beyond comparison. Her zealous devotion to peace was inspiring, and her gift with magic was second to none. Although you only carry half of her blood within you, I know that it is only you who could ever hope to surpass her, and already you have achieved great things where perhaps even Andumë might have faltered." Stretching out his hands to curl his fingers around the angular tips of my ears, holding my face with the utmost care, Oromis looked upon me with a wealth of wisdom and age. "Do not allow your heart to ever waver, little Anurin, but go forth with strength and courage. No matter where you go, remember all that I have taught you, and that I am with you always."

_As am I. _Glaedr agreed as he lowered his head to touch his snout against my back, warming me with his breath. _Carry the secrets we have taught you, for now we have nothing left to share of our order. You are a fully-fledged Rider, and were we in the time before our Fall, and be it you were several hundred years older, you would be granted the position of Elder, for your knowledge is complete and nothing more can be taught to you. _My heart thrummed at the thought, thinking over all of the secrets Oromis and Glaedr had shared with me about the Riders, ensuring that were ever they to perish, I would carry their legacy with me and pass it forwards to the younger generation, if it is to be so.

When my masters had taken Sundav and I in secret to tell us the last secrets of the Riders, we had listened for hours until they were finished, and more wonderstruck than ever before. Most intriguing was the knowledge of the Eldunari, the Heart of Hearts which a dragon could disgorge at will and within it, exist past bodily death. I disliked the idea of Sundav perishing in any form, so naturally recoiled from the idea of his Elundari ever being needed. Still, it answered a great many questions concerning how Galbatorix became so powerful, for it could only be with Elundari that he could command such power.

It was alarming, but at least now I understood a little more of my enemy, and that was a reassuring notion. I meditated upon all that I had learned for some days until Sundav gently nudged me awake, informing me that Eragon had learned of the Varden's situation and was making to leave. Already he had informed Orik, bid farewell to Garrow and Brom, both of whom were now in company with one another and were to stay behind, before Eragon flew to see Oromis and Glaedr. Whilst he was with them, I went to Brom's side, walking elegantly through the forest to the hut which had been built for him close to Garrow's, sitting by the stream with plenty of sunlight to warm him.

He rocked in his chair dreamily, eyes closed with a thick blanket spread across his knees, looking far older than he had been when last awake, as if the toll of the sickness had sapped his strength and aged him to his latter days. With hair and beard now completely white as starlight and snow, the worn features and lines of his face hung heavily, though his eyes appeared a little brighter than before and more at peace. "Brom Vinr-Älfakyn, I have come to bid you hail and farewell." Keeping a low tone as not to startle or disturb him, Brom opened his eyes and looked upon me as I came to stand before him, my hand resting upon my mother's sword. "The time is come and we Riders must depart, as you know."

"Aye. The boy came by earlier to tell me. Just make sure you come back all in one piece, won't be any use to anybody if you're scattered here and there on a battlefield." Brom informed me bluntly, gruff and blunt as ever. "Ah…I wish I were going with you, but alas, I am old and withered. No more can I be of use to anyone, no matter how much I might wish to be able to lift a sword again." Smiling in understanding, I lowered myself to my knees and knelt before Brom directly before him, bowing my head in respect.

"Rest assured, Brom Vinr-Älfakyn, that you may leave what is precious to your heart in my care. Sundav and I will protect Eragon and Saphira with our lives, and until the oath-breaker lays dead at my feet, I shall not rest nor relent in my endeavour to smite him down." Pleased by my vow which I had spoken in the Ancient Language, Brom reached down his hand to rest it upon the crown of my head and spoke a blessing over me, wishing me health and happiness.

"Eragon is not the only one whom I hope to see again." He murmured, voice growing weaker the more energy he spent. "Do not be reckless with your life, Anurin, or with Sundav's. You are far more precious to those around you than you realise, and many tears of grief would be shed were you to perish." Nodding my head, I reached forward until my lips met with his cheek, showing a small portion of my affection for him before squeezing his fingers. I could tell that his sight was failing him slightly, but he could still see well enough to see my expression as close as I was.

"Hail and farewell, my dear friend." With these final words, I parted from Brom and returned to Sundav, intending to go to Oromis and Glaedr one last time in order to also bid them farewell. We landed upon the cragged cliff and immediately I dismounted, going to Oromis who stood waiting for me. "I am not running away without bidding you a proper fare thee well this time, honoured masters. I shall not repeat the same mistake twice." And with these words, I knelt down before the both of them, presenting myself in the most pious and respectful manner possible as Sundav also bowed his head low, pressing his jaw into the ground as we both spoke a formal goodbye.

Oromis and Glaedr responded in kind before they then had us stand before them once more. "Three gifts I gave to Eragon to help him upon his way, but there is little that you need, little Anurin, for you are strong and wise." Oromis said but still reached into his robe and drew out something that fit neatly into his palm, and as I looked a little more closely, I could see a necklace of white thread with something gold glinting within his palm. "This is one of Glaedr's strongest scales and the thread is woven from my own hair. It is the type of token a father of our kind would give to his daughter, and so I gift this to you, Anurin."

Powerful emotions strummed at the cords of my heart as Oromis placed the beautiful treasure over my head and settled it against my neck. The pure white hair had been sung into a strong, fine thread which was almost like metal, melded together in a similar fashion to what I had gifted Murtagh in Farthen Dûr. The scale itself was almost like a golden shell found upon the shore of the sea, the pure golden colour glinting as it trapped the light of the sun upon its smooth surface and it hung perfectly against my sternum. Oromis then gifted me with a hand written collection of stories and poems we shared a love for, illustrating every page with intricate beauty and vibrancy which was unmatched. I treasured it instantly and held it against my heart as I felt the cool scale of Glaedr gradually warm against my skin.

His final gift was a father's blessing, speaking at great length in our own tongue all the formalities of our culture, blessing me with his hopes and aspirations for my future until I was overflowing with tears and emotion. It was everything I could have ever wanted, and when Oromis lapsed into silence, Glaedr also gave me his blessing, observing that I was a maiden with a dragon's heart and that he had no doubt that I would live to bring pride to both of our races. Now that I carried a part of them with me, I did not feel as great a sadness as I would have, and after tucking away the volume safely into the saddlebag upon Sundav's back, I returned to give my own farewell, even daring to kiss Oromis's hands as well as Glaedr's nose after I reached for him with outstretched arms.

Sundav said very little, but apologised for his past behaviour and displayed his deep founded respect for our masters before then speaking privately to Glaedr, a conversation which only the two of them knew its contents. Sundav and I then proceeded to my mother's crystal tomb, speaking quiet words over her fair form with a promise to one day return. I fingered the pommel of her sword as I spoke, telling her how I sought to avenge the death of her beloved dragon Eviren, Sundav's mother, and that I would return only once I was victorious.

Before we left, Sundav opened his mouth and released a gentle flame upon the crystal, the swell of magic rising within him and I watched in wonder as the crystal suddenly took on new life, gleaming with endless colours which shifted and merged with one another, similarly to how his eternal flame had come to life at the Blood-Oath Celebration. _You have become quite adept at manipulating your flame, Sundav my love._

_It is strange and quite curious, but I have no explanation for it. All I know is that with this, your mother shall remain forever in light. Look. It rises even into the sky. _Looking upwards, I marvelled at the ribbons of fire like streams which rippled and danced above my mother's place of rest, filling the darkened sky with a glorious beauty which reached downwards and touched her coffin like a spear point. _Come, we must find the hatchlings before they take off without us. Although matured, they yet do not possess a great deal of patience. _Chuckling in agreement, I looped my arms through the harness upon Sundav's neck and he took off into the sky, dipping his wings into the sky dancing firelight before soaring towards where we could sense our dear hatchlings.

We found them bidding their goodbyes to Islanzadi, and once we had done the same, we all went to the training fields where Orik awaited us, however he was not keen to fly upon dragon back. Noticing his discomfort, I offered that he may ride with me, for upon Sundav it felt as if one was standing upon a mountain rather than flying and he accepted this more readily. He climbed up the rope which I cast down from the saddle, allowing him to climb up to join me then quickly looped it back up and lashed it to the saddle once more.

Walking effortlessly upon Sundav's great back, I took Orik's numerous packs of significant size and secured those also to Sundav's saddle, ensuring that everything was properly tied before then strapping myself down once more. With an extra strap I laced it around Orik's back and secured him to me after I had instructed him how to properly adjust the pillion leg restraints to his own legs, then signalled that we were ready to go to Sundav and Saphira. Both dragons took off into the skies, Sundav sounding like an ominous storm as he brought us higher and higher into the skies.

Orik clung to me without hesitation, yelling in alarm at the sudden speed in which we ascended and refused to relent his grip all the while we were in the air. I took care to ensure that Orik had no risk of falling every few minutes or so, talking with him through our minds so that we might be heard over the rush of wind snapping at our ears, the five of us journeying with knotted anticipation towards Surda where the Varden awaited our return.


	48. Chapter 48

With all of us flying we made great time to the capital of Surda, Aberon, crossing the distance in a mere three days. We descended together however Sundav landed first, managing to carefully land within the courtyard though he had to curl his tail carefully around his claws and tuck his wings in tight to his body to allow room for Saphira to also land, the gasps and tumult of emotions rushing through mine and Eragon's minds as we appeared before all.

Allowing Orik to dismount first I then followed him to the ground where a deep toned man approached us, warily glancing at our dragons before bowing. "Welcome, Riders. I am Dahwar, son of Kedar. I am King Orrin's seneschal." He introduced formally to both Eragon and I, not having seen Orik until he had stepped out from underneath Sundav's body and emerged from the massive shadow he cast.

"And I, Eragon Shadeslayer, son of none."

"And I, Orik, Thrifk's son."

_And I, Saphira, daughter of Vervada. _Each introduced themselves until it was our turn, so with a tilt of my head, I lifted my hand to touch it to my chest, feeling my fingers brush against the golden scale which was hidden underneath my clothing.

"I am Anurin, daughter of Andumë."

_And I am Sundav, son of Eviren._ Once more the seneschal of King Orrin bowed low, humbling himself before us.

"I apologise that none of higher rank than myself is present to greet guests as noble as you, but King Orrin, Lady Nasuada and all the Varden have long since marched to confront Galbatorix's army. They left orders that if you came here seeking them, you should join them directly, for your prowess is needed if we are to prevail. However, these ordered were given with only one Rider in mind, I was ignorant to the fact that we are blessed with two Riders to our cause. Glad tidings these are indeed."

"It is no fault of yours that our presence remained secret, do not fret." I soothed the nervous anxiousness which had come over the seneschal, giving him a warm smile. "If you would bring us a map and show us the location of the Varden and your king, we would be much obliged." Eragon added a request for supplies, as did Orik. Whilst these were being fetched by servants, Dahwar found the daring to ask why it was that Eragon did not appear human, and why the existence of a second Rider had remained secret for so long.

I elected not to answer the question directed at me, as it was not relevant at the moment. Once the map and the provisions were brought, Dahwar gave us his opinion that by judging the direction of travel of their armies, as well as the movement of the enemy, he believed that they would be in the vicinity of the Burning Plains. Eragon only recognised the name when I repeated it in the Ancient Language, having learned of it in one of our lessons. "I know the place and how to fly there. Thank you, Dahwar, for your assistance." Within moments we had the supplies sixed to both Saphira and Sundav's saddles, but before we left, Eragon paused.

Both of us had sensed a sharp stab of discord close by, so he informed Dahwar that a groom intended to commit murder for an argument he shared with another groom. The seneschal looked astonished that Eragon knew of what was occurring and I smiled with pride. The hatchlings were not so young little hatchlings anymore. Saphira took off first so that Sundav had more room to lift himself into the sky, though his wings battered against the ground with powerful gusts of winds which sent more than one man sprawling to the ground. I called down an apology before we took to the skies once more, and as the evening crawled forwards and night took over, I suggested that Saphira land upon Sundav's back so that she could rest a while, for her wings were growing weary.

_Are you certain it is safe to do so?_

_Sundav is as wide as you are long, Saphira. Do not worry, I am already beginning the wards to keep you grounded upon him. Simply glide towards us and settle, it is a good exercise for you to practice, landing upon a moving object. Come, do not be afraid. _I encouraged her as Sundav did the same.

_I shall fly straight and steady for you, little hatchling._ Doing as we instructed, Saphira managed to land upon Sundav's back and immediately crouched down, her claws grasping hold of Sundav tightly. _Not so tight! _Quickly she loosened her grasp and as I had promised, she did not slip or fall as the magic I wove around her and Eragon kept her grounded. It was the same spell I used myself if I were walking up and down Sundav whilst in flight, so with a smile I stretched a hand out behind me and cupped Saphira's chin as she gradually lowered herself down to rest.

We stopped in the early hours of the morning so that we could all eat and drink before continuing, flying all the way to the Burning Plains which was nothing more than a thick, ugly brown cloud in the distance. We flew beneath the canopy, each beat of Sundav's wings causing the smoke to separate and scatter before him as the pale orange glow of the dusky light brightened and dulled according to the whims of the smoke cloud's movements. Already casting out my mind, Sundav flew towards where the two armies of King Orrin and the Varden lay upon the eastern bank of the Jiet River, though the grandeur of the combined armies was still minute in comparison to that of the northern embanked army of our enemies.

Saphira dove first whilst Sundav and I remained hidden within the cloud, listening and waiting for Eragon to make the initial contact with the Varden. When a volley of arrows was released into the air, I heard Eragon swiftly halt them in their path whilst Orik bellowed in outrage. "What do those fools think they are doing?!" I remained motionless, observing with my mind as Eragon and Saphira landed safely upon the ground. Now that any misunderstanding had been cleared, I murmured to Sundav that we should also land, pulling the cloak of smoke down alongside us so that it rolled over the two mile stretch of the barren land which lay between the two armies.

As Sundav glided to the ground, the omnipotent rush of energy surged through us both, landing softly but with a roar of thunderous wings which he then folded neatly as he stood over Saphira, fixing his terrible gaze upon the sentinels set to watch over us all. "Greetings. I am Rider Anurin with my companion, Sundav of the Skies and Flame. We come in peace and friendship, please do not be alarmed." The great towering man who had rushed to meet Eragon, the Varden's weapon master, stared openly at the both of us, unable to comprehend Sundav's sheer size before hastily bowing.

"You are a valued addition to this auspicious arrival, Rider Anurin and Dragon Sundav, please allow me the honour to greet you first, a thousand blessings be upon you!" Smiling, I bid him rise and quickly learned his name from Eragon, Fredric. Eragon requested to see the archers who had attacked him and Saphira, spending a little time to compliment them upon their swift reactions and then guided them to take caution next time to properly identify their opponent. With that, he requested that no punishment be dealt to them, for they were men simply doing their duty, and that was the end of that.

Eragon, Orik and I walked side by side through the camp as we were led to Nasuada, Sundav and Saphira following one after the other. Sundav had to take extra care where he placed his claws, but he was able to step over all tents and people with ease, casting a blackened shadow upon the ground beneath him as we walked. I immediately sensed the presence of other wizards, possibly members of Du Vrangr Gata but discarded them from my attention as they were not a threat to either myself or Eragon.

When the three of us entered the tent of Nasuada, I immediately noticed Arya standing beside her, clad in a warrior's garb. I went to her side immediately, the both of us taking each other by the arms and pressing our brows together, sharing a quick rush of emotions and impressions to regain lost time with one another, glad to be in one another's presence. "Eragon! How did you get our message so quickly?"

"I did not. I learned about the impending battle from my scrying and left Ellesméra the same day." Giving an easy smile, Eragon bowed to his liege lord. "It is good to be with the Varden once more." Exhaling with relief, Nasuada then asked what had occurred to make him change so drastically since she last saw him, scanning his angular, elven features with intrigue. Eragon gave his account in full, and at its end, his voice turned grave yet tickled with mirth, as if pre-empting his amusement of what he was to say next. "There is more, my lady. Perhaps you should ask Anurin what it is she has to say." Nasuada immediately looked to me, demanding with a single look of her eyes that I reveal what it is that Eragon meant.

Without a word I lifted my hand, revealing the gedwëy ignasia which marked its silver pattern upon my palm. Immediately Nasuada's eyes widened, and with a solemn lift of my head, I drew myself up to my full height. "Greetings to you, Nasuada of the Varden. I am Anurin. First Dragon Rider since the Fall of our Order." The silence was deafening.


	49. Chapter 49

For a very long time, Nasuada said nothing. Merely stared at me with a guarded expression. I allowed her time to come to terms with this new occurrence until finally, she released the breath she had been holding all this while. "You have much to explain."

"Perhaps, but it is not for you to command whether I explain or not. I am here, and I am an ally, that is all that should matter for this moment." I responded calmly, still standing at Arya's side. "I represent the interests of my people, both human and elf, as I am born of both, and I am a Rider, so I am also an advocate for the preservation of the dragon race. Although I hold no substantial connection to dwarves, I admire their culture and people, so I am pleased to represent their interests through Master Orik's guidance. I am for the people, _all _people, and that should be of great comfort to you, Nasuada."

Swallowing a little nervously, Nasuada clenched her fists at her side before nodding, drawing herself up before bowing. "You arrive when our situation is most dire, and I thank you for your presence." Lifting my hand, I gave Nasuada a warming smile, wanting her to understand that I was here to help her, and that she should not feel suspicious of me. After giving her a vague description of my strengths and abilities, Nasuada then explained our situation and that we faced one hundred thousand troops of Galbatorix's army, and it dismayed me to know that his was not his full strength.

_What do you believe our chances of victory to be? _Saphira asked, her head being small enough that she could be part of our discussion and see what was happening. Sundav viewed everything through my own eyes, our bond melding our consciousness together until we were all but one.

"That depends entirely upon you, Eragon, Anurin and her dragon, as well as the number of magicians seeded throughout the enemy's troops. If you can find and destroy those magicians, then our enemies shall be left unprotected and you can slay them at will. Outright victory, I think, is unlikely at this point, but we might be able to hold them at bay until their supplies run low or until Islanzadi can come to our assistance. That is if Galbatorix does not fly into battle himself. In that case, I fear retreat will be our only option." Nasuada informed us expertly, her armour flashing brightly as it caught a ray of sunlight.

Whilst Nasuada had been speaking, I became aware of another presence entering the pavilion at the rear. It was a strange presence, one I had never encountered before, wrought with ice and steel, bitterness sweeping through their consciousness like a deadly poison which corrupted them from within. My eyes came to rest upon a small child with violet eyes and rich black hair, one who looked openly at both Eragon and I without flinching. "Welcome Shadeslayer. Welcome Saphira." Beside me Eragon shivered, surprising me slightly.

"Who are you?" Without a word the child reached up and smoothed back her hair to reveal her shining brow, the silver star adorning her head like a crowning jewel. Instantly I knew who this child had to be, as did Eragon. Everyone turned to observe as Eragon slowly moved towards the child, kneeling beside her as Saphira followed him. Taking her hand in his, Eragon looked at her with pain, regret and grief. "I am truly sorry. Can you forgive me for what I did to you?"

Moving slightly to observe better, Sundav hummed in my mind as the violet gaze became gentle and velvety like the petals of a flower, her lips pursing in order to kiss him upon the brow. "I forgive you. How could I not?" She questioned, her voice lilting between that of a child and an adult far beyond her years. "You and Saphira created who I am, and I know that you meant no harm. I forgive you, but I shall let this knowledge torture your conscience. You have condemned me to be aware of all the suffering around me. Even now your spell drives me to rush to the aid of a man not three tents away who just cut his hand, to help the young flag carrier who broke his left index finger…"

The child continued to list the pain of others that she could feel around her, and I wondered in scholarly fascination at the development of Eragon's wayward blessing. "It costs me dearly to resist those urges, and even more if I consciously cause someone discomfort, as I do by saying this. I cannot even sleep at night for the strength of my compulsion. _That _is your legacy, oh Rider." Saphira took this moment to reach down and touch the child upon her mark, bidding that she be at peace and not listen to the anger of her heart.

Eragon offered to try to unravel the spell upon her, causing the child to gasp and momentarily consider his offer before she then returned to the bitter, mocking tone of before. "Well, we shall see if you are capable of such. Either way, you should not try until after this battle." It was now that I stepped forwards, placing my hand upon Eragon's shoulder as he made to protest and gently drew him back, allowing me to kneel before the child instead. I studied her a great deal, reading each and every line of her face before relaxing my expression, remaining upon my knees so that we were of equal height.

"What is your name, oh Shining Brow?" I asked her with all the tenderness I possessed, looking to the star shaped mark upon her forehead as I lifted back my cloak to reveal the same mark which adorned my shoulder, causing her eyes to widen in awe.

"Elva is my name, honoured Rider." I did not fail to note that Elva used a far more respecting tone with me than she had with Eragon, but I let her rudeness slide as she had every reason to be angry.

"Elva. I am Anurin, and the presence you can sense through me is Sundav, who is my treasured heart and soul. I understand you wish to use your powers to help those around you, and I commend your courage, however, it does not rest easy with me that you should be made to suffer with others. It was I who was meant to watch over Eragon in Farthen Dûr, to keep him from making such mistakes as this, so the fault is partially mine to bear. With your permission, brave Elva, I shall ease your pain." Offering her my hands, Elva cautiously placed her tiny fingers against my palms.

She was overly warm as if her body was wracked with fever, a result of her curse. I gave her an encouraging nod of my head, smiling with my eyes as I then leaned closer and looked directly into those violet orbs, the golden amber of my own gaze brightening as I felt my palm become warm with magic as my voice uttered. It echoed with whispers, a shudder snatching at the pavilion's tent folds as the power of my magic swelled around us all. Elva wavered slightly as my magic laced itself around her, counteracting some of what Eragon had done so that I could keep Elva from feeling pain.

When I was done she collapsed against me and I caught her easily, allowing her to rest in my arms as I cradled her close and gave her water when Nasuada brought it to me. She lingered in darkness for a few moments before then opening her eyes, the silver mark shining briefly before she blinked. For a moment, she simply stared at me, but then all at once she cried out and flung her arms about my neck. "I no longer feel their pain!" Glad that my efforts had worked, I rose up to my feet as Elva clung to me, curling an arm under her knees so that she perched like a little bird. "You have blessed me as Eragon ought to have, Anurin, and I thank you a thousand fold for it!"

"Be at ease, brave Elva. As you have wished, you are still able to sense danger or oncoming pain but it will no longer affect you so strongly. I advise you to take caution during the battle, as an infinite amount of pain may yet bring you harm, but with this, I should think you will be able to sleep peacefully at night." Her smile was endearing and bright, gazing at me as if I were the sun and moon in the sky. "Eragon, I have corrected a little of your mistake, but it is your responsibility to remove your misspoken blessing altogether after all else is finished. Even if it takes you years to accomplish, you will do this. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Anurin-elda." Bowing his head, I nodded with satisfaction before then lowering Elva to the ground, however instead of dashing away like I expected, she immediately grasped hold of my hand and walked with me as we all went to greet King Orrin of Surda, anchoring herself to my side. I permitted her to do so, stopping only when Nasuada had halted to stare upwards at Sundav, exceeding all expectations of her imagination.

_Daughter of the Silver-Tongue, we finally meet. _Confused at the moniker, I explained to Nasuada that when her father Ajihad met Sundav for the first time, he had been impressed with the courteous words which had passed his lips and gifted him the name Silver-Tongue. Nasuada reverently bowed before Sundav, welcoming him to the Varden's camp and requested that he ask for anything he desired. Sundav lowered his head to sniff her curiously, eyeing her with close scrutiny. _She bears the heart of a leader, she will do well to continue with pride and courage. _Sundav said and I repeated his words on his behalf so that Nasuada could know what he was speaking. _I require nothing, except that my Rider be given a place to rest. Perhaps a tent on the outskirts of the army so that I do not have to constantly watch where I tread._

"Of course, I shall see to it immediately, however Arya has already arranged her tent to share with Anurin, if it is her wish. Would you like to be shown the way?"

_No need, Arya has already shown me its location. _Sundav moved off on his own then, pausing only to brush his tongue against my shoulder and to sniff at Elva. I promised to be with him soon then proceeded to follow Nasuada to King Orrin's tent to meet him for the first time. Along the way I was informed that the horses which belonged to Eragon and Murtagh had been brought to Surda with the Varden; Snowfire, Cadoc and Tornac. I was glad to hear of it, and asked that the latter of which be brought to Arya's tent and pitched there. When we arrived at Orrin's tent, the scent of glass and miscellaneous objects filled my senses. He was ecstatic to learn of there being two Riders, as was many others, and as we talked for a little while I quickly learned all that I needed to know of him. He was proud and fiercely loyal to his people, perhaps even a little jealous of Nasuada's abilities, but a trustworthy man. I was satisfied with him, nothing more to be said.

Eragon and I then were subjected to endless introductions and pleasantries of nobles seeking our audience and favour. Numerous men attempted to beguile me with flirtatious or complimentary words, some even bringing hastily found gifts of jewels and treasures but I refused all with such expert diction that none left in offence, merely anticipated our next meeting. Eragon struggled to hide his frustration so I touched a finger to his hand, silently promising him that it would be over soon and that he could remain as stoic as he wished and leave the pleasantries to me.

Eventually we were freed and the moment we separated ways, Eragon rushed after Arya having decided to meet and take command of Du Vrangr Gata, the magician group of the Varden. I had no need to insert myself into such affairs, even when Eragon had asked that I take command of them. "Eragon, you are the one who needs to learn leadership and authority. You represent Nasuada, not I, so what good would I be leading a band of spell casters who would only see me as an outsider? No. it is better that you lead them, and learn good experience for the future." After that, he hurried to apologise to Arya yet again for his actions.

She gradually brought herself to forgive him, though I knew that she would remain wary of his affections from now and evermore, but I held a faint hope in my heart that the tenderness that she did hold towards him would brighten with time to at least return their friendship to their previous state. "Are you not flattered to have one so devoted to you, Arya my sister?" I teased her as she approached me, pausing on her way back to Nasuada who had called for her assistance.

"Do not even jest, Eragon is still but a youngling. His heart will change when next he meets a pretty face, preferably one of his own kind." I disagreed with her but held my tongue, knowing that to enter into an argument with Arya was futile once she had made a decision. Murmuring softly with one another, Arya informed me that she had brought another set of armour for me to wear and that it awaited me in her tent, so with an affectionate kiss upon her brow I went to where Sundav awaited me.

The moment I was with him I embraced his snout, smiling lovingly into his gaze before removing the saddle from his back as well as his bags. Those which belonged to Orik I also stored inside the tent until he would collect them later, putting things neatly in order before walking around the tent to see the roan warhorse which belonged to Murtagh. Great care had been given to the creature, who was well groomed and fed, no more changed than had I see him under the care of the dwarves in Tronjheim.

Lifting his head at my scent, Tornac gave me a soft call in greeting and eagerly pushed the velvety muzzle into my palm, nibbling in search of treats. "You have become spoiled if you already demand that I give you sweets, what would your master say?" I murmured softly, running my hand down the long face of the horse who stood perfectly at ease, even with Sundav so close by. I inspected every inch of Murtagh's horse, assuring myself that he was indeed in full health before I then scratched his ears, filled his water trough and gave him hay to eat before then going inside the spacious tent where two beds were set, one side having been arranged with a few of Arya's sparse belongings she had brought with her, whilst the other stood unused. I took that one, seeing the armour which was laid out upon the bed. Immediately I recognised the fine workmanship of my kin, recognising that Islanzadi must have commissioned this to be made for me the moment of my return in anticipation for the coming war.

Whilst Arya's armour was a dark shade of green, mine was completely black with silver accents. As I inspected the work, I realised that the armour was actually comprised of Sundav's own scales which I immediately questioned him about. _I have shed scales ever since I hatched, Anurin. Those that I shed whilst we lived in Du Weldenvarden were collected and kept as prized treasures since we were young, and upon our return, I gave my permission for them to be wrought into armour for you. Now my own hide will protect you, as not even the sharpest blade shall hurt you as it did in Farthen Dûr._

_You allowed the elves to use your scales as material?_

_But of course. It is a fine piece of workmanship, created by Rhunön herself. Although her vow keeps her from forging weapons, it does not keep her from building the finest armour. This is her greatest work, and I am very pleased with the result. _Purring with pride at how well his scales had been fashioned, I marvelled at the scaled amour with careful attention. The leather backed hauberk was startlingly light in my hands and would shape perfectly to the contours of my body. The black scales had been woven with threads of steel to secure them in place, exactly as they would appear as dragon hide.

There were black leather bracers for my arms with tinted steel to darken the metal, both engraved with two symbols, one of my mother's house and the other of the house I had been adopted into. My upper arms remained bare, exposing the star shaped mark upon my shoulder. A fresh garb lay next to the armour and I curiously observed it, running my hand over the material. It was a sleeveless tunic also of the darkest black, blacker than night or ebony with silver and white thread cord lacing the front together. When I pulled it on, it came neatly to my hips before stopping at the front, however the back continued in a gown like train down to my ankles which opened and flared when I walked, making me wonder if this was Islanzadi's subtle attempt to encourage Arya and I to dress more elegantly from time to time.

Wearing the tunic dress and the new charcoal grey leggings, I then pulled on my worn boots which moulded perfectly to my muscled calves. My hands then lifted he familiar sword belt I had carried for many years up around my waist, allowing me to secure Celöbra to my left hip then cross the two daggers at the base of my spine, each pommel infused with a large amass of energy Sundav and I had stored within the gems.

Now that I had the means to properly outfit myself for battle, I put aside the armour in favour of some rest whilst Sundav slept outside, the both of us restoring our strength for a few precious hours, knowing that soon enough we would be engaged in bloody conflict, and if that were to be the case, I would have myself a pleasant dream beforehand.


	50. Chapter 50

We were awoken by the cry of a messenger, hollering outside my tent until I rolled from the bed and opened the flap to see a young looking boy staring up at me, the sudden noise and movement startling Tornac who jolted his head sharply and snorted. Squeaking, the boy informed me that Nasuada begged my presence at her side and that word was spreading of an Urgul battalion were marching upon us. "Tell me child, do they intend battle?"

"I couldn't say, my lady." He answered before dashing away once more, disappearing into the midst of the camp.

_You should don your armour to be safe, dear Rin. Although the war horns do not sound, it does not mean that we are not yet in danger. _Sundav advised and I heartily agreed with him. I ducked back inside the tent and swiftly pulled on my armour, pulling easily at the laces to tighten it against my body until it became a second skin, allowing me full movement and weighed less than a travel pack. Pleased with the fit, I grasped my belt with all three weapons already adorning the strap and buckled it around my waist, securing the bracers as I went.

Sundav remained behind, not wanting to cause undue havoc by racing through the encampment but was ready to fly to my aid should I call for him. My feet carried me swift and true straight to Nasuada's pavilion where Eragon already stood with her, as well as Jörmundur and a number of other faces I vaguely recognised. My ears heard their conversation before I had even reached them, coming to understand that at least a hundred Kull were approaching with white flags raised. "Surely you do not intend to grant them an audience?" Eragon gaped, staring at Nasuada who remained calm and collected.

"I will offer them the same courtesies as I would to any foe who arrives under the banner of truce."

"They are brutes, monsters! It is folly to allow them into the camp. Nasuada, I have seen the atrocities Urgals commit, they relish pain and suffering and deserve no more mercy than a rabid dog. There is no need for you to waste time over what is surely a trap. Just give the world and I and every last one of your warriors will be more than willing to kill these foul creatures for you." Silent as the grave, I walked forward and revealed myself to all, eyes fixed upon Eragon. Before Jörmundur could even voice his agreement with Eragon, I had walked directly up to him and struck him across the face with an open palm, burning with fury at his hateful words. All fell into a shocked stupor and Eragon stared at me with wide eyes. I had not slapped him hard, but enough to wake him from his prejudiced outburst.

"Shame on you, Eragon. I thought I had taught you better, but if is the fruit of my labours, then I call myself a poor teacher." I spoke with such sharp clarity that Eragon flinched away from me, blushing bright red as Nasuada carefully guarded her expression. "All you know is what you have seen, and all you have seen of these creatures are their actions under the influence of Durza. As a Rider, I expect you to show indifference between all races, great and small, to not judge one until you have learned their heart and mind. I am _appalled _at you, Eragon. Lest you forget, monsters appear in many different forms. Is Galbatorix not a human?"

The stunned silence slowly settled from the wary edge it had lingered upon as I stepped back, shooting Eragon one final glare before then turning to Nasuada. "I am here at your request, Lady Nasuada. Fear not, I am capable enough to incapacitate these strangers should they prove to have ill intentions."

"This is of great comfort. Please, come stand beside me." Nasuada gestured to her other side and to there I went, noting how strong her position now looked to have two Riders flanking her side. Behind me I sensed Elva, so I turned my head enough so that I could look over my shoulder, flashing her a quick smile as she observed with a mature curiosity. She smiled back, hiding carefully out of sight. Nasuada arranged herself upon her high backed chair with her guards in two rows down her pavilion, the sides rolled up so that all could see and so that Saphira could stay close to Eragon's side.

The sound of jeering and viscous insults floated to my ears and in the distance, I could see a lone Urgal approaching Nasuada's pavilion. Standing at eight and a half feet tall, I was impressed by the Urgal's bravery and controlled temper as he passed through the jibes and taunts of the Varden, baring his fangs but never once retaliating. Upon reaching his target, the great Kull came to a halt, waiting until all was quiet before releasing a powerful ululation with his arms directed upwards, causing alarm throughout the onlookers and numerous swords were swiftly drawn in response.

A quietly spoken word of power hand all halted in their place, keeping any blade from going further than to the wielder's hand, waiting until the Kull had completed his greeting before then speaking in a thickly accented growl. "What is this, Lady Nightstalker? I was promised safe passage. Do humans break their word so easily?" Turning my head slightly, I spoke to Nasuada under my breath, informing her that she did not need to worry for the outburst of the Kull, that it was simply how they greeted their chiefs.

Nasuada looked to Eragon for confirmation and he begrudgingly nodded. "The Varden are not liars like Galbatorix and the Empire. Speak your mind, you need fear no danger while we hold council under the conditions of truce." Nasuada promised him, which settled the Kull as swords were then sheathed.

"I am Nar Garzhvog of the Bolvek tribe. I speak for my people." He introduced himself, keeping his eyes fixed upon Nasuada. "Urgals are hated more than any other race. Elves, dwarves, humans all hunt us, burn us, and drive us from our halls."

"Not without good reason." Nasuada returned calmly, appearing unafraid of the towering creature who looked as if he could rip each of us limb from limb without any effort at all. At Nasuada's interjection, Nar Garzhvog indicated acceptance to this truth by nodding his head.

"Not without reason. Our people love war, yet how often are we attacked just because you find us as ugly as we find you? We have thrived since the fall of the Riders. Our tribes are now so large, the harsh land we live in can no longer feed us." Nasuada continued by noting that because of this, the Urgals made a pact with Galbatorix as a means to help their people, to which Nar Garzhvog again agreed. "Aye, Lady Nightstalker. He promised us good land if we killed his enemies. He tricked us, though. His flame haired shaman, Durza, bent the minds of our war chiefs and forced our tribes to work together, as is not our way."

I listened as the spokesman of his people recalled how Galbatorix had used his people to slay us, but after their defeat abandoned them to their fates. Not only this, but Nar Garzhvog had lost his brood mate who had gone to Galbatorix to demand an explanation, only to lose her to the Mad King. With all this being said, Nar Garzhvog offered Nasuada the alliance of his people with the price of blood. "Galbatorix's blood, and if the Empire falls, we ask that you give us land, land for breeding and growing, land to avoid more battles in the future."

Although her advisors begged her to refuse the alliance, Nasuada saw the wisdom in the added strength of the Urgals and Kull, who were a host unto themselves. She gave me a nod of her head, seeking my opinion only with eye contact and a simple tilt of my lips informed her that an alliance with such strong warriors would aid us greatly. Her decision made, Nasuada looked back to the Urgal emissary. "Very well, Nar Garzhvog. You and your warriso may bivouac along the eastern flank of our army, away from the main body, and we shall discuss the terms of our pact." She announced, much to the shock of the onlookers.

Clapping his fists to his brow, Nar Garzhvog addressed Nasuada with gratitude. "You are a wise Herndall, Lady Nightstalker."

"Why do you call me thus?" Nasuada queried before then clarifying the moniker Nightstalker. The Kull gave a broad grin and a throaty laugh which caused me to smile slightly in amusement. Behind me I felt Elva creep closer, her fingers twisting into my belt as she hid behind me in order to get a closer look at the strange creature, of which she had never seen the likes before. My hand drifted behind me to rest upon her head, standing perfectly still otherwise but smoothed my fingers against her feathery hair.

"Nightstalker is the name we gave your sire because of how he hunted us in the dark tunnels under the dwarf mountain and because of the colour of his hide. As his cub, you are worthy of the same name." To my surprise, the yellowed glare of the Kull then turned to me, causing Elva to jolt and shrink further behind me once more so that she was completely hidden. "And _you_, you also bear a name among my people. We call you Shadowhunter, for how you hunted us even in shadows, pursuing us even when others would have retreated. Your power is mighty and with it you slew many of my kin with your own hand, following us as we ran."

"Were you there that night, Nar Garzhvog?" I asked him politely, keeping myself carefully guarded of emotion and expression as I recalled that very same night.

"Nay, Lady Shadowhunter, but I know the tales, and the reason why you followed my kin for so long." Saying nothing more, Nar Garzhvog turned on his heel and strode away with a distinct air of pride. I was curious enough that I wished to follow him, so with a quick nod to Nasuada and a touch of my hand to Elva's cheek, I hurried after him. I said nothing as I followed behind, and the moment I made it obvious that I was with Nar Garzhvog, all voices died away as they had started to rise up against him as they had before. All eyes blinked at me, and, in his confusion at the silence, the Kull turned his head to see me following.

"I will show you to where you may bring your people and rest, Nar Garzhvog, if you will permit me to go with you." Surprised at my politeness, Nar Garzhvog nodded his head and continued his pace, moving quickly but I easily kept apace. Behind me I heard of the arrival of an envoy from the Empire but I ignored it, continuing with Nar Garzhvog until we reached the place where his people, fellow rams and Kull, awaited him. He spoke in his guttural sounding tongue to inform them that a treaty had been agreed, causing them to celebrate with snarls and bellows, thudding their fists against their armour plated chests before Nar Garzhvog then turned to gesture to me.

I knew enough of their language to understand the conversations shared between them, and when I was introduced as their famed Lady Shadowhunter, I lifted my chin to expose my throat, indicating that I came in friendship. A murmur ran among them all, some growling threateningly but I remained calm, surveying them all in turn before lifting my hand. "This way." I turned my back which proved to be a mistake, but did not bear a consequence I did not expect.

Seizing the opportunity to test me, one of the Urgals lunged for my unprotected back with a deep bellied roar, lowering his head to strike me with his horns before Nar Garzhvog could order him to halt. My lips moved in an inaudible whisper and immediately my magic surged forth and seized the Urgal. He halted in place, completely frozen mid-pace as I then turned around once more. "Lady Shadowhunter I may be, but I do not require shadows and darkness to prove my power. I shall refrain from informing Lady Nightstalker of this incident, so long as you can assure me that it will not happen again." Nar Garzhvog was swift to give me his vow, relieved that I did not view this attack as a break in the treaty.

I released his subordinate, allowing him to drop to the floor whereby he was given a severe beating for acting so impulsively. "It is alright, I understand that it is part of your culture to test oneself against a foe of renown. It was not a malicious act, so I pardon it. However, others will not understand your actions and behaviours when they have not learned your customs. Please be wary, and do not act so recklessly again." This seemed to intrigue the Kull when I indicated that I knew of their culture, so I switched to their own tongue so that all could understand me, repeating my warning before then leading the way to the eastern flank of the army.

My own tent which I shared with Arya was situated on that side so I had them make camp nearby so that I might answer any incident, distress or commotion swiftly. Sundav lay curled up with his wings tucked in tight, sleeping peacefully though his mind was still partially connected to mind, aware of what was occurring outside of his rest. For a very long time the Kull did not notice him until one attempted to challenge me to a battle, demanding that he test his strength against me but the moment he attempted to charge me, Sundav lifted his tail and brought it crashing down between us.

It was enough to startle the Kull who all blared with roars and bellows, leaping for their weapons and dropping their chores in order to stare in horrified awe as Sundav uncurled himself, lifted his wings slightly then dragged his head across the grass to glare at them with a deep growl, warning them to not approach me with violent intent. Nar Garzhvog swore in his own tongue as he stumbled backwards from the quaking of the ground, steadying himself and only speaking once the trembling had stopped. "We did not know of a second dragon being alive, I thought it was but a large hill!"

"Sundav is the other half of my soul and does not appreciate it when I am threatened. If you wish to engage in combat with me, I am afraid you will have to fight him too." After that, no others dared challenge me for the sake of a mere brawl. I had them camp a small distance away from the army and brought them anything they needed, which was very little, then learned from Arya that the envoy had retracted the offer of surrender and vowed that we would all perish come dusk the next evening.

Her duties kept her busy but our minds were almost always reaching out to one another, brushing against one another to maintain open contact as I too made my own preparations. In a time when all was quiet, I went to Eragon and Saphira to apologise to him for slapping him. He ignored me for the most part, but I continued regardless. "You still allow your own bias to cloud your judgement. Did Oromis not teach you to open your mind and listen until you heard no more? You are no longer listening, Eragon, and you are blind because of it." Sighing wearily as his back continued to face me, I reached outward with the intent to touch his shoulder but thought better of it, retracting my hand. "Dearest, you can rely on me to keep both you and Saphira safe tomorrow. Should you need me, all you must do is reach for me."

_We shall remember, Anurin-elda. _Saphira promised, nuzzling me with affection and I returned her gesture by resting my brow upon hers, bidding them both goodnight before then leaving. Nasuada was in counsel with the Urgals this very moment along with Arya, and as I had nothing left to do for the evening, I began to return to my own tent with Sundav, however I soon sensed that I was being followed.

"Come out, Elva. I know that you are there." Turning around I instantly found her, smiling as she crept almost shyly forwards. "What is it you will of me, Elva?"

"Nothing, I simply wanted to observe you for you are curious to me. Are you truly sister to Arya?"

"Her mother adopted me into her house as I have none of my own." Seeing that Elva liked to be close to me, and was perhaps afraid to be left alone lest her curse begin to hurt her again as it once did, I held out my hand and offered that she walk with me. The child immediately seized the opportunity, darting forwards and grasping my hand before I could escape. The next lengthy hour was spent talking with Elva, learning a great deal about the child as we returned to my tent where Tornac was picketed and Sundav lay resting behind it, lifting his head to greet us.

_I see you bring the Shining Brow with you, Nuanen Fethrblaka. It is curious how swiftly she is grown for being a mere hatchling. _Humming in agreement, Elva stared openly at Sundav with wide eyes, unable to look away despite her ragged breath. A smile lighting my features, I lifted Elva up off the ground and began to walk towards Sundav.

"Tell me Elva, have you ever wondered what it is like to fly?" And so, Sundav and I took Elva to the stars, flying high above the smoke canopy and clouds above until we seemed to break through the veil between worlds and glided freely through the bejewelled night. A ward kept Elva warm as she gazed around her with wonder. I was glad to see her miserable life finally show a ray of happiness and light, so as I wrapped my arm securely around her middle, I whispered for Sundav to take us higher so that we might dance among the stars, bathed in the pure rays of silvery moonlight.


	51. Chapter 51

The battle came the next day, however Nasuada had ordered that Sundav remain out of sight of the enemy and not engage until she gave the order, meaning that my task was to assist the other magicians to locate enemy spell casters and destroy them. For one such as I it was a simple task and I was able to overwhelm even the most cunning mind on my own, felling them with a single word of death which left their battalion unguarded and at the mercy of the Varden and King Orrin's troops. When time permitted I would cast spells to wreak havoc upon the troops of Galbatorix, but for the most part my attention was aimed primarily at the opposing magicians and upon the protection of our leaders, Saphira, Eragon and Arya. Eragon had placed his own wards but mine kept his from sapping at his strength, for they were stronger and I had more energy to spare as I was not yet engaged in conflict.

Holding my position until Nasuada called for my troop to move forward, I commanded my men into battle and we surged forwards as my voice rang out with devastating power, echoing like clashing thunder over the sounds of ripping flesh and breaking shields. My mother's sword was drawn from its sheath and tasted the blood of my enemies as I fought forwards on the ground, pushing back against the enemy line with all my strength before then casting a spell of death, felling them by the dozens.

Stepping over the now void husks of soldiers I breathed deeply, a splatter of blood smeared across my cheek as I surveyed the battlefield. Our situation was not yet dire but it was not good either. Saphira and Eragon were in the air and flying as a means to rally the warriors to them, leading another charge against the Empire's troops whilst Sundav remained on the ground, using the smoke cover as a cloak in order to rush at the flank of the Empire with the hoard of Kull underneath his belly, sweeping through their ranks and breaking them effortlessly.

I heard his roar in the distance and it thrummed with an attuned vibrancy within me, causing my heart to swell and rise with courage as he remained nothing more than an ominous black shadow behind a veil of thick orange and brown smoke. A large circle opened around me in which none dared to enter, for the moment they did so meant certain death. The distance allowed me to close my eyes and focus with my mind, seeking more of the enemy spell casters and destroy them one by one.

Vaguely I became aware of the arrival of King Hrothgar and the dwarves so I immediately placed protective wards around him, enough to protect him from arrows and weapons so that he would remain uninjured so long as I could continue to supply energy to the wards. My magic continued to deplete at a steady level but had not yet reached a worrying level, so I continued my work, chipping away at the enemy's defences until my efforts rewarded the Varden with a breakthrough of their ranks, causing one flank to collapse as Sundav continued to decimate the other.

The battle continued on and on, devouring the hours of the day as more bodies continued to pile upon the ground and blood soaked the barren land of the Burning Plains, wetting it where before had been naught but drought and lifelessness. Everything appeared to be going as well as could be expected, better even, however when a new presence brought itself to my attention after the sound of a horn, the north became alive with a threat which immediately drew my mind back within my own defences.

A fleeting shadow flickered between the folds of smoke, remaining indiscernible to the eye until finally the shape broke through the canopy above and my eyes were filled with the bright scarlet flash of rubies and wine coloured wings, staring open mouthed as the vermillion red dragon burst forth and roared its arrival. Upon its back, clad in masterfully wrought armour, was a Rider. My heart burst with despair and fear, not knowing the capabilities of this new threat and I immediately called out a warning to Sundav to take cover and observe for a moment, to wait until I had reached him so that not only could we keep one another safe but so that we could attack together.

Leaving my battalion in command of the captain underneath me, I raced across the battlefield and slew any in my way with swift precision, using sword or word indiscriminately. Sundav had retreated back into the smoke cloud I had enchanted to follow him, the thick billows swallowing him hole and once I rushed inside, I used my senses to run straight to him, seeing the inky shape of a leg before I leaped for it. Sundav growled softly with relief once I was with him, climbing up his limb with agile grace before swinging myself into the saddle and securing myself there.

"A new foe appears, and we must go to meet them before they destroy us all."

_Hold fast, dear Rin. It is time the entire world heard us roar! _Sundav drew in a deep breath and stretched his wings, preparing to beat away the smoke cover when suddenly, I cried out in rushing pain as the sensation of my entire frame being crushed under a colossal weight snapped at every bone in my body. The scream alarmed Sundav, causing his head to whip around and stare at me in horror. _Rin!_

My mind cast out and immediately fell upon Hrothgar, who had been blown back from the spell the enemy Rider had cast upon him. Such power, it struck fear through me as I clutched at my chest and struggled to regain my senses, coughing as I choked upon smoke. Growling, Sundav leaped forward and took me away from the thickest of the smoke cloud, allowing me to breathe more freely as he continued to observe me with worry and concern. Hrothgar had been saved from death only because of my wards, but he was now weakened and had none of his kinsmen to protect him, for they had perished when their king had not.

"We must help him."

_What of the hatchlings? _Alarm screeched in my mind as I sought out Eragon and Saphira next, seeing them already entangled in battle with the red dragon and Rider. They were weary and struggling, so with a surge of my own effort I cast my mind upon them and solidified the defences of Eragon's mind, whispering spells and strengthening the wards around them both so that some of their energy was supplemented with my own. A little drained, I turned then to Hrothgar, urging him to stand as I used magic to lift spears and swords which had fallen to the ground, forming a barrier around him which kept the enemy from reaching him even as they tried.

The dwarf king struggled to his feet, clutching at his at his chest but seized up his war hammer again, giving a mighty battle cry as he rallied his kin to his side and charged once more, though he was slower and weaker than before. I commissioned one of the Du Vrangr Gata to his side, ordering them to heal him to the best of their ability and protect him, intending then to join Saphira and Eragon, but when Trianna, leader of the spell casters of the Varden, contacted me, we remained rooted to the ground.

_Rider, you are our last hope, Eragon and Saphira cannot come to our aid, we are under attack…! _Her voice faded in and out as she struggled to defend her mind against those who assaulted her as well as reach out to me, so I sent her a response with a single impression to close her mind completely. There were only two who would have the strength to take on Du Vrangr Gata by themselves, and would have great reason to do so.

_The Twins. _Sundav snarled in outrage as all previous fears vanished into the inferno which began to burn within my breast. I grasped my short sword more tightly, wanting nothing more than to strike them down for the grief they have caused.

_Keep an eye on the hatchlings, go to them if they require aid. For now I hunt. _Snarling in agreement I leaped from the saddle and fell to the ground, landing lightly upon my feet before racing towards the source of power which I could feel as clearly as if it were a shining beacon beckoning me towards it. Sprinting through the battlefield I dipped in and between pockets and clusters of fights, avoiding conflict until finally, I spotted two bald headed men robed in extravagant purple standing before the Empire's forces, casting balls of energy into the Varden and destroying hoards of my allies at a time. Hatred burned through every fibre of my being, baring my teeth in a snarl as I strode towards them and brought my mind crashing down upon them.

Immediately they cried out in agony and lifted their iron defences, fighting against me as they turned with wild eyes to search until finally, their eyes fell upon me. Never had I beheld such terror and dread in the eyes of another as I did in that moment. I do not know how I must have looked, but with my dragon scale armour and my numerous braids pulling back my hair to fully reveal the wrathful ferocity I bore, I knew that I felt nothing less than a dragon before them. They cowered and fell to their knees even as their guards powered towards me but a slice of my hand and a swift word sent them all flying backwards with burst of starlight crackling around them, colourless fire exploding with such intensity it tore open the ground.

The Twins continued their desperate attempts to thwart me out of their sheer will to live, but I was not going to forgive them so easily. "Traitors! Murderers! Fiends and liars! Shameless! Honourless! Villains! Faithless scoundrels!" My words hammered against them with an answering pulse of my own power, ripping apart their minds as they howled and wept before me, completely incapacitated as I released the torrent of my fury upon them. I peeled apart their very minds, destroying them bit by bit and lit every nerve within their body as if it were on fire, allowing them to writhe and scream within the dirt for their misdeeds.

I stole every scrap of useful knowledge they possessed before finally crushing them all at once, leaving them to bleed and die in miserable heaps side by side, feeling nothing but animosity towards them. I may be usually even tempered and mild, but incur my wrath and there will be none who can protect you from me. Turning, I meant to leave immediately for I was too close to the enemy line, however a sudden rush of enemies closed in around me, warriors and magicians both.

Remaining calm I dispatched half of them with a single word, drawing my sword to deal with the rest however to my bewilderment, a hammer came crashing down upon one of the wizards and none other than Roran came leaping into view. Roran, Eragon's cousin. I will admit, I had not thought much of the older boy since leaving Carvahall, and although my wards had alerted me from time to time of his brushes with danger, they did not cause me enough alarm to worry overmuch for him, as the wards protected him from physical damage so long as it did not exceed the strength of my protection.

Roran gave a bloodthirsty roar, swinging his hammer once more and lifted his shield with the other hand, battering against his foes until I awoke from my stupor and assisted with the rest. The cousin of Eragon made to dash away but I caught his arm, frowning at him as I pulled him around to face me. I had no time to ask his permission, so I simply gleamed the foremost of his memories to understand why he was here, then swiftly replaced the wards upon him so that they would serve him better in battle and protect him more, as he wore very little by means of armour. In the space of a confused heartbeat, Roran then shook me off and raced away once more, leaving me still at a loss for words. _Anurin, the hatchlings! Prepare your heart, for you will not like what you find. _Sundav warned me, calling me back to him and had already taken to the skies.

Waiting in place I only started to run as he came towards me, keeping apace until he dipped his tail low enough for me to jump and catch hold of it, pulling myself up and then raced along his back. _What do you mean my love? Are they alright?!_

_For now, but the identity of the Rider has been revealed. _Sundav told me, his voice oddly soft, as if already betraying his sympathy to the hurt I was about to feel. _It is Murtagh._ A strange numbness washed over me, staring as I faltered in my step and stood motionless halfway up Sundav's back. Was it possible? Could one of the eggs have hatched for Murtagh? Why had he not told me of this whilst I accompanied him in his dreams? Though this being said, we had barely spoken these past few weeks for the distrusting shell of a person he had become.

_Not matter, we must help them both, Sundav. Perhaps now is our chance to free Murtagh and his dragon, then there will be another Rider to guide in the next generation. _Although it was a fragile hope, I clung to it all the same. Sundav hurried his flight to Saphira and Eragon's side, his wings causing all smoke to scatter in fear before him until finally, he released a roar which caused even my own ears to ring with deafness.

The red dragon had pinned Saphira to the ground and Murtagh, holding Zar'roc in one hand and the scabbard in the other, pointed the blade tip to Eragon's neck. My feet spurred into motion as I sprinted up Sundav's neck to the crown of his head as a final blast of his powerful wings send the unfamiliar dragon backwards across the ground, rolling and sliding awkwardly as Sundav landed over Saphira, lowering his head to cover her completely with a fearsome snarl which caused all nearby soldiers to flee, screams of terror ringing around us.

As I slowly walked down his nose, my eyes fixed firmly upon Murtagh who froze in place, staring at me as he saw us both for the first time with no spell to make him forget. I could not help but soften towards him, all hostility and defensiveness vanishing the moment I looked into his eyes. My sword and daggers rested in their sheaths and remained there, the long train of my garb fluttering as I lightly stepped off Sundav's nose.

"Anurin…Anurin take care…do not trust him…" Eragon rasped, clutching his injuries as he knelt weakly upon the floor. Stretching out my hand I brushed my fingertips against the brown locks of his hair, speaking a spell to heal him so that he did not hurt and continued until I was standing angled towards Murtagh, who was breathing deeply but slowly. Tightening his jaw he tried in vain to keep from meeting my gaze, angrily looking into the distance but when I touched the hand which held his father's sword, I tenderly lowered it away from Eragon until it rested limply at his side.

"It is alright, Murtagh. I am here now." My gloved palms revealed the willowy digits of my fingers as I touched the grown length of his hair, brushing it aside as I stood barely a breath away from him. "_Atra mor'ranr gath nosu_." Gradually I sensed the rigidity of Murtagh's stature lessen, losing his iron willed defences as I stood by his side and looked up at him with calm placidity whilst Saphira and Eragon recovered from their injuries and exhaustion. Around us the battle faded into oblivion, blurring completely out of sound and focus as Murtagh and I stood face to face with one another. "Forgive me, sweet Murtagh, for failing to protect you when I gave my adamant word you would no longer suffer. It is ended now, you are here and I shall guard you better than before."

"It is not so simple, Anurin, no matter how I wish it to be so." Murtagh's voice had changed greatly since last we spoke in this manner. It was deeper, richer, and thrummed with a maturity he did not possess before. "My mind and body are no longer my own, and I have been given my orders. I cannot disobey Galbatorix, we are his slaves, Thorn and I, and there is nothing anyone can do to save us." Gaze flickering to the dragon who stood behind Murtagh, I briefly observed his face and body.

Small but muscular with perfectly proportioned legs, body and wings. Had I not met Elva beforehand, I would have thought it impossible to accelerate the growth of a living being with magic, but considering the wealth of power at Galbatorix's disposal, it did not come as any surprise to me. Lifting my hand slowly I offered it to Thorn, Murtagh's dragon, who opened his angular maw to display ivory teeth as a low, guttural sound reverberated deep within his throat.

Murtagh must have said something to Thorn through their bond for the sound suddenly cut off and Thorn moved a little closer, glancing warily to Sundav who remained ready to pounce and swipe the smaller dragon aside with a single claw. Warm ruby scales touched against my palm and I immediately scratched the sweet spot under the chin, causing Thorn to jolt before then pressing further into my hand, eyes flickering as I greeted him with a smile. "Hail Thorn, bonded companion of Murtagh. It is my honour to meet you." No reply came, so I presumed that Thorn was still too young an age to fully be able to speak, however I did receive a few impressions at the cusp of my mind, indicating that Thorn had taken a liking to me.

"You are in danger if you stay here, Anurin. Please, you must go now before Galbatorix learns that you also are a Rider. I do not know how you hid such a dragon all this time, but the moment he discovers you he will want you captured alongside Saphira, and then both of you shall become nothing more than his slaves, like I."

"Murtagh, I do not intend to fail you a second time." Lowering my voice, my fingers gripped onto his arms as we become trapped in our own moment, forgetting the existence of all else outside of our space. "If Galbatorix has learned of your True Names, then I shall find a way to break his hold over you. He is not the only one who knows your heart, for I learned your True Name long before he did." This caught Murtagh by surprise, frowning as he asked me how this was possible, so I smiled to him. "When we have flown through the stars and walked the endless forests, when we stood upon the tallest mountain and watched the sky become painted with the shades of sunset, when I stood beside you within a white marble sanctuary, with golden drapers and a distant ocean of sapphires."

My words slowly began to ring true within Murtagh's mind, staring at me wide eyed as he grasped my meaning. Slowly his hand rose up to touch my face, fingertips trembling slightly as the swell of emotion unravelled his composure somewhat. A black band caught my attention, and I pleasingly noticed that Murtagh still wore the bracelet I had gifted him. At least Galbatorix had not taken it from him. "The dreams…they were…" Suddenly Murtagh flinched, hissing as he felt a sudden pain in his head. "I cannot linger! Flee this place, Anurin, for only death shall await all those who defy Galbatorix, this is the only mercy I can show you!" Physically ripping himself from me, Murtagh sprinted back to Thorn and mounted the saddle, leaving me reaching out to him as they took to the skies.

"Murtagh! MURTAGH!"

_Anurin, they are not coming back. Shall I force them to return? _Sundav offered however I shook my head.

_He carries the stolen Eldunari of dragons past with him. If we were to engage in combat, I could not be certain we would prevail, for I do not know how many he carries, nor what strength they possess. In any case, I do not want to hurt him, and there are those here who need as more, though it pains me to admit. _Tearing my eyes away from the reddish black shape of Thorn as he disappeared from view, I turned to face the Empire's forces as they began to march forwards, their ranks now restored and their pikes lowered as they advanced upon our scattered armies. Surging with rage and wanting nothing more than to hurt Galbatorix, to weaken him by any means, I merged myself fully with Sundav and together, our power spiralled to staggering heights as Sundav released a hurricane of multi-coloured fire from his mouth and I caused the earth to tremble and shake before it ripped itself open.

With dragon fire above and a crumbling earth below, we destroyed just under half of the Empire's army, cutting off their central army and forcing them to retreat backwards to save themselves from being cut off. Rising uneasily to his feet, I was aware of Eragon staring at my back as I continued to chant, fuelling my power into the earth as it groaned and broke, huge shards of grass and barren earth thrusting upwards as I continued until I verged on the edge of exhaustion. Only then did I stop and Sundav clamped his mouth shut briefly, dragging air into his lungs before releasing a roar of victory which overpowered that of our allies as they thundered in celebration.

For a long while I stood in morbid silence, thoughts pummelling at the borders of my mind until I suddenly became aware that Eragon was touching my shoulder. "Anurin?" I could not say how long he had been attempting to gain my attention, but now that I was roused from my thoughts, I turned my head towards him.

"If you have the strength, my dearest, we should tend to those who are mortally wounded. Do not differentiate between friend and foe, for there has been enough death this day."

"As you say, Anurin-elda." And so the two of us started among the fallen, using our magic to heal those who would have otherwise perished, healing man, dwarf, enemy and ally even as the day crawled towards dusk. Eragon surprised me with the question of his mother and father, asking if it were true that he was Murtagh's brother. For a moment I simply looked at him before finally relenting with a troubled sigh.

"Your mother's name is Selena, this is true. As for your father, I did not wish for you to learn of your mother's husband in this manner. I am sorry, Eragon." Although I did not say outright that Morzan was not Eragon's father, I did admit that Selena had been married to the traitor Morzan. Revulsion clouded Eragon's eyes and he visibly retched, horrified by the thought of being related to such a man, so I reached out and drew his chin upwards and placed a kiss upon his brow. "Morzan is nothing to you, Eragon, so think not of what was. You are loved by a great number of us, and are not wanting for figures whom you name father. Garrow, Brom, even Oromis have guided you in your times of need. What else is a father's purpose than to show his son the way?"

Although it offered Eragon little comfort, it allowed him to think and puzzle with a little more clarity and logic, putting aside his emotions to focus upon his current task. Whilst healing several wounded at once, I noticed one of the Kull groaning on the ground so I went to him, observing how all others avoided him. There was a deep gash to his torso, the foul smell of his entrails penetrating the air so whilst holding my breath, I fixed his body back to its original state, healing all lacerations and broken bones until the Kull jumped up, bashed his fists against his brow to me then dashed off to find his brethren.

Sundav warned me not to overexert myself and my reply was that he worried too much. It was then that I noticed a great gathering of dwarves so I pushed my way forwards, wanting to see what caused them to wail and cry out in agony, only to find Hrothgar laying upon an arrangement of shields, his body still and silent in death with a faint trace of blood upon his lips. My voice cried out in protest and I fell to my knees, grasping at my heart where I felt Glaedr's scale shift underneath my armour, unable to fathom what had happened. "My wards…my wards failed? How is this to happen? I did not…I tried…"

A heavy hand came to rest upon my back and I turned to see a red faced and mournful Orik, eyes wet with tears. "Aye, it was your wards that saved him from that Rider's trickery, but those Twins unravelled them whilst you were distracted searching for them. The weakened them enough to allow a single spear to pierce his armour, and so our noble king has fallen." Shame crushed me completely, cursing myself for not better paying attention. In my arrogance, I did not listen or see, and it cost us dearly.

"Forgive my failings, Orik…forgive me…"

"This was not of your doing. You killed those infernal Twins, thus Hrothgar's death is avenged. He died gloriously with Volund in hand, upon the field of battle. No death would have made him happier, and he has you to thank for sparing him an undignified death through magic." Although his words were meant to console me, I found no respite as the heavy weight of death and desolation pressed against me completely.

I remained on my knees and whispered blessings upon Hrothgar's soul, chastising myself to do better and not be so careless. Sundav remained by my side as Saphira and Eragon came to share in the grief of his adopted clan. I felt more drained than I had in a long time. My only comfort was that I had not yet touched the magic stored within the three gems I carried, keeping them ready for another battle, which, I feared, would come upon us far sooner than I would life.

* * *

(Atra mor'ranr gath nosu – Let peace unite us)


	52. Chapter 52

Dragging myself into Nasuada's tent, Arya immediately appeared at my side and pulled my arm about her shoulders, recognising my weariness and helped me down into a seat so that I could take rest. Eragon was already there, as was his cousin Roran, the two of them having been in counsel with Nasuada all this time. Eragon had already explained his cousin's presence and the venture of his village people all the way to Surda aboard the _Dragon Wing_, as well as recounting his battle with the Rider, who was Murtagh.

Last of all, Eragon revealed the belief that Morzan was his sire, though I held my tongue throughout all of this. There were exclamations of shock, Arya demanding to know if it was the truth, and although Eragon confirmed that this was what Murtagh had told him, Nasuada then looked to me with rather hawk like eyes. "Did you know of this?" All focus now fell upon me.

"Yes." I finally revealed, undaunted by the audience I now held. "I know of Eragon's true heritage." Still I did not reveal the full truth, only that I knew what I knew, but that did not necessarily mean that what they knew was fact. Nasuada was disheartened by the news and Arya quickly insisted that word could not spread of Eragon's supposed father, as it would only demoralise the army. I continued to held my tongue, aware of Roran studying me with a heavy frown but did not speak until all else had been concluded, and then his words burst forth and broke free of his lips.

"I recognise you. You were there upon the battlefield and grasped my arm, yet I also know you from elsewhere. Have we met before?" Before I could answer, Eragon lowered his voice to his cousin, murmuring softly that it was I who saved Garrow, Roran's father, and had given him safe passage to dwell with the elves. At least Eragon had had the sense to remember to tell his cousin that his father still lived. Sometimes there was no telling how his mind would think or what he would forget. It was quite exhausting, frankly. "You? You rescued my father?" At first Roran appeared angry, turning with a blind fury upon me. "I believed my father dead for months! Could you not have told me otherwise? I grieved for him!"

"I apologise, but my mind was otherwise occupied with other matters, though it is inexcusable. In any case, I did the best I could with the power at my disposal and the time I was given. You are lucky I deigned to protect the four of you all at once. Were I any other elf, they would have disregarded you and your father as inconsequential and focused entirely upon Eragon and Saphira." This made Roran pause, clamping his mouth shut for a moment, allowing me to speak further. "And neither did I abandon you entirely. Knowing that you are precious and dearly loved by Eragon, I placed magical barriers around you, wards, as I call them, to protect you from most dangers. Although I did not look upon your situation as often as I should, you were safe enough that no alarm was raised to me. They guarded you well."

"Wards?" Roran frowned, thinking back before suddenly blinking. "Do you mean such times where I could have sworn a spear or arrows glanced off me? I merely thought they had missed or that I was lucky. That was your magic at work all this time?" Indicating my head in a nod, Roran let go of his anger and instead gave me an awkward bow. "Then I am in your debt. You saved my life, my brother's, and my father's. I apologise for my rudeness." Finally allowed myself a smile, chuckling softly as I blinked blearily under the moonlight which stretched her fingers into the pavilion, gracing cooling beams against my skin.

"You remind me of Eragon. Both of you…so brash and quick tempered. No wonder you are kin." Pushing myself up to my feet with a heavy sigh, I stretched out my hand to beckon Roran closer. His features were similar to that of Eragon's, though now far more human than his cousin. He was strong willed and courageous, the heart of a leader burned within him and the distant blood of royalty flowed through his veins. "Blessings be upon you, Roran son of Garrow." Bidding my farewell for the night, Arya came to my side and together, we returned to our tent where Sundav awaited us.

"You must rest now, for your heart is weary and hurting from the reappearance of Murtagh. Do not think I do not know how much you care for him, Anurin my sister." Arya said to me as she helped me out of my armour as I did the same for her, releasing my braids with expert hands, unravelling them within seconds. "Rest and feel better in the morning when your mind is not so addled with exhaustion."

"You say this to me, but my affections for Murtagh are the same as yours are for Eragon, so you cannot tell me that this regret and guilt shall easily disappear. Arya, I fear that I shall not be at peace until Murtagh is freed from the oath-breaker, for you know how much I despise breaking my own word." Hushing me softly, Arya sat at my side and touched my head, the two of us murmuring in our own tongue.

"A brother for each sister. You are responsible for Murtagh, and fate has given me Eragon to watch over. How strange it should become so." Exhaling softly, Arya leaned a little closer. "Anurin, devote your attention to what you can do immediately, and reserve your strength for the time when you can rescue Murtagh. Leave Eragon to me, and I shall guard him as you have. I give you my word, I shall keep him safe."

"I know you shall. Be kind to him, Arya, and open your heart a little. He means you no harm, and a little affection from someone other than me will do you good." Teasing her a little, I reached up to kiss her brow before then settling myself down, closing my eyes and found myself drifting away with no strength left to protest the calming lull of sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

By the next morning, Eragon, Roran and Saphira had left for Helgrind in order to rescue Roran's betrothed, who had been taken captive by the Ra'zac. I wished them well and bid them return safely, watching Eragon fly away until Saphira's beautiful form had faded out of sight. It was then that I sought my magical mirror and used it to contact Brom, telling him all that had transpired from where he lay safely behind the protective borders of Du Weldenvarden. Initially he was surprised that Murtagh had become the Rider of one of the three eggs but it quickly faded.

"Of course, fate deals a cruel but cunning hand. Although only brothers through their mother, it is strangely fitting that the two should face one another. Ah! If only I still possessed my sword, Undbitr, then my own son might carry his father's weapon as Murtagh carries Morzan's." Brom lamented to me quietly, our secret exchange remaining away from the prying ears of others.

"He should learn soon of his true parentage, my friend. He is quite distraught over the thought of being the son of a Forsworn and it has dampened his spirits. It should be you who tells him the truth, after so much time apart." Humming weakly, the image of Brom had him laying back upon a lounger, propped with pillows and covered up to his waist with a warm blanket as he bathed under the sunlight.

"Mayhap you are right."

"You know that I am." Giving him a few words of encouragement to tell Eragon the truth when next he returns to Ellesméra, I promised to continue bringing him news as and when I was able, then tucked the mirror away safely. Once I was up and dressed, it was not long after I had eaten that I was summoned by Nasuada, who required me with her and for the rest of the day, and the day after that, I carried out a great number of duties and was formally presented as the Rider who predated Eragon.

This meant that I was once more subjected to endless greetings and pleasantries with nobles and whom I cared little fore. Arya was sympathetic to my plight but did not come to my rescue, amused to see me so uncomfortable for a change as Sundav and I were paraded before the armies in order to raise morale. Of course, his sheer size alone was enough to bolster the spirits of the men, for none would dare compete with Sundav. One sweep of his tail would eradicate a battalion of men, his only drawback was that he could not enter the battlefield where the two sides had collided for he might accidentally step on our own forces.

During Eragon's absence, the duty fell to me to be a Rider for the people, granting boons and blessings were it in my power, settling disputes and healing those who were sick or injured. Of most interest to me were the villagers of Carvahall, and when I was spared a few moments respite, I went to where they had made camp and introduced myself to Horst the blacksmith. The bear-like man recognised me immediately for Eragon and Roran's descriptions, hollering to his family to have his two sons, Albriech and Baldor, come to greet me as well as a number of other villagers. "Well met, courageous people of Carvahall. I am Anurin, Dragon Rider and friend." Giving a human bow, I smiled to a few of the children who had clustered nearby to see.

"Begging your pardon, my lady, but I was wondering if you might come see my wife Elain." Horst requested somewhat humbly, bowing before me after I had answered numerous questions from the villagers. "She's with child you see but the journey was difficult and she grows weaker by the day. I intended to ask Eragon, but he disappeared off with Roran so quickly."

"It would be my honour. Please, show me the way." Lifting my hand Horst eagerly showed me to his tent where inside, a frail looking woman heavily laden with child lay upon a bed, sweating profusely and shivering in her rest. Going to her side I touched the back of my hand to her head to measure her temperature, glancing over her in silence. Magic was not a necessity at this moment in time, for there were plenty of herbs and medicinal means which would assist her recovery far more effectively. She was weak, all she needed was time to recover and to keep from deteriorating, and already I had several in mind which would do the job adequately.

"How does she fare, Rider?" Baldor asked me with concern as he and his brother lingered near their father.

"She is in no danger, rest assured. You all did well to bring her so far, however it is vital that we keep your mother from fading any further. I shall prepare a list of herbs, and should you wish, you may have an herbalist of your village look over each ingredient if you rest assured your minds I do not give her anything strange or exotic." Horst looked visibly relieved and thanked me for my consideration, his sons grinning to one another.

"And the child?"

"I cannot say, not without casting magic upon her and I dare not, for my presence may be too strong for the child to handle. From physical examination alone, I can tell you that both are alive, and a great deal of rest and good food is needed. I shall have everything you require brought to you." Summoning a page, I gave him a list of things to collect, from herbs to equipment and foodstuffs to bring all back here.

Dwelling for some time among the people Eragon had grown up with, I found them all to be a hardy stock but pleasant. They were curious about me, more so when I informed them that I had actually spent a month or two among them. One of the villagers declared that had he seen me before, he would never have forgotten such a beauty, so with a smile I cast a spell around myself to change my image, becoming the same mousy girl I had wandered through Carvahall as. The villagers gasped in awe as I shimmered and returned to my own self, my loose hair falling in rippling waves down my back.

It occurred to me later that the people of Carvahall did not realise that I was not entirely human for my ears had been covered the entire time, as when one of Horst's sons asked where I had been born and whether or not I was betrothed, I informed him that one parent had been human and died a century or so ago, whilst my mother had been an elf. Tucking my hair behind my ear, I showed them the angled tip which winged outwards slightly as it did with my kin, once more causing a disturbance through the villagers.

More questions followed and I answered all I was able, grinding the herbs that had been brought and making some into potions and the others into salves, poultices or teas according to what Elain needed then instructed her husband, her sons and the village healer what was what and how it needed to be administered. Of course Gertrude the healer was blatantly suspicious and insisted upon inspecting every single herb and medicine before her until she could identify what it was before allowing it to be used and it administered it to Elain herself. Satisfied all was well, I was once more pulled away for the sake of duty, meeting more of the gentry and nobles of Surda as they clustered together to catch even one glimpse of me.

_They are like starving wolves before a meal. _Sundav mused as I held back my tongue from signalling my irritation at this continued farce. _Shall I come and kidnap you from them?_

_Just a little while longer, I owe this much at least. Being a Rider is a powerful position and certain expectations arise with it. All they wish is for hope, and if I can give it simply by standing here then so be it. _The entire charade wore down on my patience but it held for many hours more until Sundav rose up and walked through the camp. Many tents had been arranged so that pathways as wide as rivers had been opened, allowing Sundav to walk a little more freely throughout the encampment and when his towering black hulk drew all attention from me, he uttered a soft hiss through his teeth with a plume of smoke floating past his lips.

Swinging his head slowly and carefully towards me he swept me off the ground and lifted me up onto his nose, allowing me to perch there so that I was far above all others so that even their chatter fell into indistinctive hums. _I go to hunt now, would you care to join me Nuanen Fethrblaka?_

_Of course, it would be prudent to scout the far reaches to ensure no more enemies approach us at the same time, as we do not want to be caught unawares and surrounded without our knowledge._ Agreeing with me Sundav opened his wings and allowed them to fill with the light breeze which blew, turning his neck in order to deposit me upon the saddle then took off into the skies. I was glad for the peace and solidarity between us, having none to interrupt us as we flew into the distance. Sundav scouted for food whilst I searched for any signs of danger or trouble, observing the lay of the land carefully.

When Sundav suddenly dove, I saw below a large herd of wild deer. They scattered when they sensed the foreboding harbinger of death descend upon them, but too late to escape. Sundav buried all four of his clawed feet into the ground and grasped fistfuls of the creatures, terrified screams piercing my ears so I killed them quickly to save them suffering, allowing then for Sundav to consume his meal. _I shall try to eat quickly so you do not have to watch long. _He promised me but I merely smiled and stroked his neck.

_Take your time, it does bother me as it would my kin. I eat meat too upon occasion, as you know, and I want for you to eat plenty so that you feel full and fat. Perhaps we will go in search of the Empire's supply train and raid it for meat. I am certain they will have a wider selection to choose from. Veal, venison, lamb, beef, pork…rich pickings indeed. _Growling hungrily at the idea, Sundav slowed down his meal and savoured the taste of the deer as he ate them, crushing the bones between his teeth and ensuring to not leave one morsel behind so that he was not wasteful.

We returned later and I gave a brief report to Nasuada, joined Arya in her duties to keep her company, visited the Kull and greeted Garzhvog who informed me that one of his brethren had told him how I healed him from death, and that my kindness was greatly admired. "If ever you come to our village, you and the Firesword will be welcome." He had told me, and I presumed he meant Eragon. I had spent a great deal of time thinking of how to replace the sword he had lost, considering even giving my own to use for the time being, but it would not be a solution to the issue, as my short sword would not be suited to his fighting style.

Still, a Rider needs a Rider's sword, and since I use mine so little, it would do better in Eragon's hands for the time being. I should have given it to him before he left. For the entire day I had been kept on my feet, so when I finally fell into bed I found myself a little nervous, for I did not intend to go directly to sleep. Instead, I spoke the words I needed to pass into dreams and from there, I waited until I could sense Murtagh in the far distance.

I did not know what to expect, only that this venture was risky and could very well place myself directly in Galbatorix's path, but I simply had to speak with Murtagh. I found him in his dreams, coming to life in a rather dimly lit castle of dark grey stone, towering candelabras and winds that moaned and howled like ravenous beasts in the night. Morzan's castle, I recognised it from Murtagh's memory and previous dreams.

For a long while I was alone so I went in search of Murtagh, the white gown I wore fluttering as it trained over the ground. I guided myself to where I could sense Murtagh's presence, the centre of his consciousness. A heavy oak door stood in my way and when I pushed it open, my eyes fell upon Murtagh who lay on the floor with his back flayed open and the menacing figure of his father standing over him. For a moment I froze, not expecting to see Morzan himself, but then again, this was Murtagh's dream.

Zar'roc was grasped firmly in the Rider's hand, glinting evilly with scarlet blood which only brightened the blade, but as Morzan's ghost raised the sword to strike Murtagh again, my voice cried out of its own accord. "No!" Thrusting out a hand a burst of white magic flared from me, causing my entire body to glow as I shattered the dream and swiftly carried Murtagh away, bringing him back to the sanctuary where all was peaceful and quiet. "Murtagh? Murtagh can you hear me?"

He lay in my arms with his eyes closed, his mind slowly coming to understand the sudden shift in dynamics and needing time to recuperate until finally, his eyes were open. Immediately they hardened against me and Murtagh tore himself away, rising to his feet and beginning to pace with angered waves rolling from him as his lips curled into a sneer. "You! You villainous vixen, you have bewitched me! Be gone from my dreams, you have no right to invade me in this manner! Am I to have no privacy at all? Awake or asleep, my mind is never my own!"

I understood Murtagh's rage and bore it without complaint, listening to all he had to say and accuse me of until he suddenly collapsed down, intending to drop onto the floor so with a quick indication of my finger, a chair appeared underneath him and he sat upon it without even noticing. His hands raked through his hair and grasped the dark locks in woe, breathing erratically in a desperate attempt to calm himself.

Cautiously I inched closer, taking half steps until I was able to kneel to the ground before him, unable to hold back the sorrowful tears which flowed down my cheeks. I remained in silence, uncertain of what to say or do, so I simply waited until Murtagh was ready to look at me. When he did, he recoiled at the sight of my tears, staring at them. "I did not think I would ever see an elf cry." He finally spoke, his tone not as fierce as it was before.

"I am still partly human, and elves feel emotions too. If we are happy we laugh, and if we feel sorrow we weep." Parting my lips to inhale a breath, I wanted nothing more than to reach out for Murtagh but knew that were I to try, he would only reject my touch. "Murtagh, I may have entered your dreams without permission, but never did I force myself into your mind. Everything you have ever done or spoken was of your own volition, and this was the only way I could learn of you without violating the sanctity of your privacy." I explained to him, bowing my head to humble myself. "As for the reason I continued to return, well…it was simply that I enjoyed your company, and wanted to know you better as a friend, for you were far more open and free in your dreams than you were whilst awake. I am sorry, Murtagh, sorry that you feel betrayed and you are right to feel so. I shall withdraw now, and I shall not enter here again."

Rising to my feet I turned in order to leave, preparing to draw away from Murtagh's consciousness however with a rush and a scrape of his chair, an iron grasp locked around my wrist and pulled me back. "You do not get to escape so easily, there is more I wish for you to explain." Murtagh growled, so with a nod of my head I awaited his interrogation acceptingly, ignoring the pulse of Sundav's irritation at Murtagh holding me so tightly. "Why did you show me so much kindness? Was it due to pity or because you wished to closely observe the son of Morzan?"

"Neither, it is as I said. I quite enjoyed our walks together, and your company is most refreshing. Murtagh…_I have never lied to you or deceived you._" Dipping into the Ancient Language, Murtagh studied me carefully, aware that my tongue was bound to the truth by doing so. Gradually his fingers loosened their grasp upon my arm but did not completely let go, standing so close to me that I could practically imagine the heat of his skin and the sound of his heartbeat.

"Tell me, did you ever despise me for who I am?"

"Never." Remaining in the Ancient Language, Murtagh continued to ask me questions and I would answer them with nothing but the truth until finally, his stature slumped before me and he released my wrist, his brow coming to rest upon my shoulder as if a sudden exhaustion had riddled his limbs.

"How is it that Galbatorix does not know of these conversations? Even when he searches my mind, he does not stumble upon them, but I can remember them with perfectly clarity." Smiling to myself as Murtagh continued to stand with his head upon my shoulder, I reached up and began to brush my fingers through his hair.

"Because I weaved this spell myself, it is yet unprecedented, and I influenced the magic so that one would remember a correspondence. Because it is not a memory of reality, Galbatorix not only does not think to search for it, but is unable to access it. Dreams exist in a different part of our mind, and he does not understand the spell, therefore cannot be aware of what it entails." Explaining to the best of my ability without launching into a full and detailed description of the spell and how it functions, Murtagh dragged his head up in order to at me directly.

"So this truly is my only sanctuary?" I nodded, giving a hesitant smile as I wondered if Murtagh had forgiven me yet.

"Yours, and Thorn's, if he so wishes. Part of your consciousness still functions, so you may call to him and share these dreams." Jolting his head, Murtagh immediately frowned as he called out to his dragon. I sensed the ancient yet young mind of Thorn connect with us, a paradox of complexities, before we all stood upon the highest platform of the sanctuary where Thorn stood, blinking in slight confusion but settled the moment Murtagh came to his side and touched his face.

The two of them spoke with one another through their bond, Murtagh acting with such care and tenderness that I could not help but observe with joy. Finally Thorn turned his broad browed head towards me, flaring his nostrils as he attempted to find my scent. "This is but a mere dream, Thorn, we have no smells, though if you permit, I will expose my presence to you so that you might recognise my mind." Considering for a moment, Thorn then dipped his head, so I extended both my palms towards him, standing perfectly in place until Thorn had lowered his head into my hands.

Bringing my mind towards his, I brushed at the strict barriers which protected him but did not push forwards, allowing him to come to me in his own time until finally, I heard his voice. It was surprisingly light and lucid, like a low woodwind instrument which hummed with a rich vibrato. Perhaps being so used to hearing the deep rumble of Sundav after all these years, the voice of another male dragon was a difference I did not expect.

_You are the maiden whom my Rider holds dearly in his heart. I know of you from his memories, it pleases me that we finally meet outside of the field of battle. _The polite and eloquent manner was a pleasing sound upon the mind, bringing a smile to my face even if I had not wished it to.

"Well met, Thorn. It is an honour to meet another of your race, and no small comfort for me to know that Murtagh is no longer alone. Peace be between us, for as long as it is able to exist." Pushing his head closer to me, Thorn touched his bright red scaled snout against my cheek, opening his mouth to allow his barbed tongue to brush carefully against my neck in a sign of affection. The sensation tickled and I could not help but giggle, my body twitching of its own accord as I quickly pressed my hand to the spot which had been affected.

Murtagh came to stand with us then, lifting his hand to Thorn's cheek as we stood facing one another, surrounded by open skies and bright sunlight. "Galbatorix has forced him to grow beyond his age. Thorn is little more than a hatchling in age, but is nearly as big as Saphira."

"Yes, but there is still a long way before you are as large as my Sundav." Chuckling richly, I continued to stroke my hand up and down Thorn's snout, gazing at him as I admired the shapes and lines of his face and body. "You are a fine dragon, Thorn, both nimble and strong and to grow stronger still. Is there anything you would ask me? Better yet, is there anything you would like to ask Sundav, my own dragon? I do not expect Shruikan to be able to communicate with you well, so you must feel desperately isolated from your own kind. I can bring him here for you, if you wish." Thorn eagerly accepted the offer, so I called for Sundav and immediately our minds melded together, allowing me to bring him into my Dream Walk.

His massive frame immediately blotted out a great deal of sunlight, rumbling deeply as he lifted his wings to stretch them and quickly bowed his head down to me, rubbing his cheek against me as I leaned into him. _The red winged hatchling and his two-leg Rider are here. Is this wise, dear Anurin?_

_Nothing can harm us here and Galbatorix is ignorant to this spell. It is there only refuge, and I think Thorn deserves the chance to know his own kind, at least one with his mind still intact and not driven to madness, so be nice to him! _Smiling and laughing as Sundav nudged me in response, I stumbled back a few paces but easily maintained my footing. "Murtagh, Thorn, this is Sundav." Snorting, Sundav released a jet of white flame before he then shifted his weight to slide his neck past me, going towards Thorn and casting his large eye upon the smaller dragon who quivered slightly, both in fear and anticipation, I believe.

_Greetings hatchling. It pleases me to not need tear into your hide to keep you from acting foolishly. Come, join me in the skies. _With that, Sundav launched himself over the edge of the platform, tumbled a few hundred feet before then opening his wings and soaring upwards with a thrilling roar. Thorn immediately followed, scampering to fly after Sundav and beating his wings in order to gain back the distance.

"He is impressive. I would say he easily could rival Shruikan's size, perhaps he is even larger."

"Sundav is a descendant of one of the largest known dragon to ever exist, Belgabad, who died during the Fall." I informed him quietly, watching as the pair circled one another for a while before flying into the clouds, the wine red scales of Thorn appearing more vibrant against the black sails of Sundav's wings. Closing my eyes I drew in a soothing breath, feeling a sense of tranquillity fall upon me like a cloak of the finest make, light and gentle to the touch. Murtagh and I were silent for a time, a slight awkwardness lingering between us which caused me to feel uneasy with each pulse of my heart. "Are we…" I faltered, biting down upon my lower lip before spinning to face Murtagh fully, clenching my fists at my side. "Am I forgiven, Murtagh?" His eyebrow arched towards me, handsome features contemplating and severe before suddenly, he burst into laughter.

I was shocked, staring blankly at Murtagh as he laughed until there was no more breath in his lungs, confused as to what I had said made him react in such a manner. When at last he had regained his ability to speak, Murtagh cast aside all sombreness and smiled openly at me with a light hearted gaiety rarely seen from him. "Forgiven? Aye, I forgive you Anurin, but in my newfound growth in power and station, I dare to ask that you one day repay me for your mischievousness, where before I would tremble to even consider demanding recompense from one such as you." Dark eyes dancing with mirth, I found myself drawn in by the intricacies of his expression and the deepness of his gaze. "You can be quite intimidating, at times."

"Me? How so, I have never once raised my voice or hand to you, Murtagh. What did I do to appear frightening?" I demanding to know, affronted at such a suggesting that I of all people instilled fear in others considering how slight and petite I was. Again Murtagh chuckled, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked to the edge of the platform in order to see his surroundings with better clarity.

"You are a force to be reckoned with once riled, Anurin, and your beauty is enough to make any heart tremble. More than once I heard talk of you whilst among the Varden. Between you and the elf ambassador, it is a wonder that humans might find our own females fair of face ever again." Once more I protested, insisted that firstly, Arya was by far the fairer in looks, and second that I intended no disruption among the hearts of men. My face was my face and there was little I could do except to hide it as I had long ago with a scarf or veil.

A rather lingering gaze of avidity suddenly rose within the mahogany depths of Murtagh's eyes, catching my attention before swiftly it was gone, replaced with shifting unease and perhaps even a little embarrassment, leaving me to wonder if I had imagined or mistaken the expression. "I…would like it…if you _would_ hide your features from other men…and only allowed me to look upon you." Were my ears not so keen, I would not have heard him say these words. I did not know how to respond to them, and with a start, I came to realise that Arya had been far more correct than she first knew.

One sister for each brother, and both of us appeared to have entered their hearts albeit unwittingly. Sundav immediately returned to me, our bond making him aware of all that passed between us and saved me from having to give a reply of any kind, sweeping towards us and called out for me to jump so that he might catch me. Tossing Murtagh I smile, I chose to simply ignore his previous words. "Come! Fly with us!" Sprinting for the edge of the platform I cast myself out into the open, falling freely towards Sundav who rose upwards like a black arrow, my body skimming his head and neck before I caught hold of the saddle and effortlessly pulled myself to it.

We arched backwards into the open air, Murtagh having already mounted Thorn and joined us. Soaring through the skies we flew together, relishing in the experience as the powerful thrill of every wing beat surged through me. _Anurin, you should be wary when you return. Galbatorix does not take defeat lightly, and is now aware of your presence and the extent of your power. _Murtagh informed me after reaching for my mind, communicating whilst we glided above the clouds. _He is intrigued by you and desires that you be captured alive, and has placed more commands over me so that next time I will not be able to allow either you or Eragon to escape. I will have no choice._

_Do not fear so, sweet Murtagh, I have the strength to keep you from capturing either of us._

_It is not just Thorn and I you need to be concerned about. _Asking him what he meant, Murtagh hesitated, the restraint of Galbatorix's power over him beginning to take effect, so all he could do was send me an impression with his emotions of great danger and fear for my safety. I took it into consideration, asking questions concerning Galbatorix's plans and Murtagh gave me all the answers he could, but they were few and far between. _I am sorry I cannot tell you more._

_Do not feel sorry, it is difficult for you to even say this much. Rest assured, once Galbatorix is slain both you and Thorn will be free of him, and I shall do everything in my power to ensure this happens._

_I would rather you did not face him. As gifted as you are, even you will not be able to defeat him by means of magic. Hinder him, yes, defeat him? Not at all. _Murtagh warned and Thorn hummed in agreement. Around us I sensed the integrity of the dream beginning to waver, indicating that our time of rest was coming to an end and therefore, the dream itself was unravelling. _Wait! When will I see you again?_

_Whenever you dream, Murtagh. Here, allow me to teach you how to retain your consciousness when dreaming. Not only will it guard you against mind attacks, but you may call out to me more easily in this manner. _Swiftly sharing my knowledge of Dream Walking, Murtagh eagerly absorbed the information and vowed he would search for me each and every night. _Sweet Murtagh, I do not sleep as often as a human, but whenever I am able, I shall meet you here. Rest well, and do not despair. Thorn, take care of him for me, I look forward to the day we might take flight side by side in real skies._

_As do I, Anurin Svit-Kona._ The articulateness of Thorn struck me once more, earning a smile as Sundav brought his head closer to Thorn and I hurriedly bounded up to the crest, standing so that I was face to face with Murtagh. Stretching out my hand I touched his face, brushing my thumb against the noble arch of his cheekbone before then curling my fingers around the back of his head. Bringing our brows together, I whispered in the Ancient Language, the elegant words falling from my tongue in silken harmony.

I do not know how much Murtagh understood, but at least he would remember them, and as the dream faded around us and our minds were forced to draw apart, the echo of my words thrummed like whispers of passing souls as they danced through the eternal realm of sleep and dreams.

_Eka weohnata kausta wiol ono._

_I will come for you._

Eka weohnata kausta wiol ono – I will come for you.


	54. Chapter 54

Upon the return of Saphira, Roran and Katrina without Eragon, it did not take long for Arya to take off on her own in order to find him, though I had to race after her to make her pause, give her Celöbra and direct her to allow Eragon to carry the sword until he found a suitable replacement for his own. She thanked me sincerely, secured my mother's blade to her belt then sprinted away once more in the direction of Helgrind to seek Eragon. That hatchling, of all the foolish things to do now of all times.

It was Saphira who explained to me his reasons for remaining behind, speaking to me in confidence even before she told Nasuada and King Orrin. _I see, so that is why. Tell me Saphira, do you believe Eragon will reach a wise decision concerning Sloan? What is your opinion on the matter? _I asked her, curious to know what she would have done.

_Of course I would have simply burned that traitor to ashes, but Eragon was adamant to choose an alternative path. I cannot predict what he will do, his actions are impulsive at the best of times. _Nodding my head in agreement, I rubbed my hand to her cheek and whispered my gladness that she at least had returned safely, before then I looked to Katrina. She was greatly changed from when last I recalled seeing her briefly in Carvahall, thinner, more wane in appearance but retained a sense of resilience in her spirit.

Bright copper hair lay unbound like a wild mane around her head, bright doe eyes reserved and cautious as she observed her surroundings. By no means was she flawless, but that in itself made her appear all the more striking. As numerous eyes crowded together in order to see the maiden who had stirred Roran's heart to search her across the length and breadth of Alagaësia, I stepped in front of her and with a flourish, placed my cloak around her shoulders for her dress barely clothed her dignity, as it was tattered and no longer fit to be worn.

My gesture caused her to jolt, eyes frantically looking at the valuable and luxurious garment but did not refuse it, rather pulled it closer around her body as I gave a smile of greeting. "Well met, daughter of Ismira, you have endured a terrible ordeal but now you may take rest and recover in peace. No further harm will befall you." Reaching my hand to smooth across her brow, I healed her of the injuries she bore so that every bruise, cut and bone mended of its own accord, filling Katrina with a tingling sensation until it was over.

Wide eyes stared back at me, her mouth popping open as Roran placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Was that magic? You have magic?" Roran gave a gentle laugh and lowered his voice to whisper in her ear.

"This lady is more than a magician, Katrina, she is a Rider like Eragon. You see that black mountain in the distance, the other side of the Varden's camp? Well that is no mountain. It is her dragon." Katrina's eyes widened further, gasping at her betrothed words before quickly slamming her mouth shut, shaking her head to remind herself of her manners before bobbing a quaint little curtsey.

"I thank you, my lady, for your cloak and healing. I shall return your garment as soon as I have found more suitable clothing." Amused at the pluckiness of the young woman, I inclined my head then stepped aside so that Nasuada could greet her, followed swiftly by King Orrin. The King of Surda seemed enraptured with Katrina, as did many other a man in her presence. Roran indeed was a fortunate man, and I was glad to know that he thought so too, for not many would march through so many dangers in order to rescue their betrothed, or anyone else otherwise.

_The brood mate of the hatchling's cousin is a curious little creature. I cannot decide whether she is like a doe or a lion, for she could well be either. _Sundav said to me as I took a stroll through the camp, noticing that Elva was following me.

_Indeed. A doe with the heart of a lioness. A powerful combination. _Speaking aloud, I stopped in my tracks as I addressed the child who often followed me whilst I attended my duties. "Elva child, come walk with me and we shall find food to eat. It is past noon, so you must feel hungry." Lifting my hand a little, not a moment later I felt the small fingers of Elva wrap themselves around mine and wordlessly walk beside me. Of all people she interacted with, Elva seemed to accept me most wholesomely, for she did not appear so cynical or bitter when I was nearby and behaved herself far better.

Talking aimlessly of a great number of things, I brought her before Sundav then let go of her hand, allowing her to race forwards and climb up onto Sundav's nose and perch there as if she were riding a pony, legs dangling either side of his nostrils. A rumble like a purr resonated from his throat, remaining perfectly still as to not accidently throw Elva from him as I brought two drinking cups, water, a blanket and a selection of foods for us to eat. "You saw the woman?" Elva questioned as she slid back down in order to join me on the ground.

"I did. What do you think of her?"

"That she has suffered a great deal."

"Indeed, but I think that is behind her now. On a different note, what is this I hear you have been causing mischief for Nasuada and her guardians?" Elva smirked a little as she nibbled upon a fruit bun, turning her head in order to ignore but a warning growl from Sundav brought her back to humbleness and obedience. She explained that she simply had not fancied sitting with Nasuada all day feeling for danger and had wandered off on her own.

"She does not command me to stay or go as she wills, so why should I obey any order she gives me? Nasuada only uses me because of my ability to sense others pain. Where I ordinary, she would not even look upon me." Elva muttered before taking a larger bite of her bun so that her mouth was full and could not answer another question until she was ready. I chuckled, reaching out and moving aside her hair.

"I agree, however my concern is that you were alone and without a guardian for many hours. It would cause me hurt if you were to have been injured or perhaps taken by a thief. Perhaps you are not aware, Elva, but there still remain spies and traitors among us who answer to Galbatorix, and he will no doubt know of you and your powers. I want for you to be safe, so please, do not wander so far without first telling someone, even if it is only I, so at least then I can arrange for proper protection." Elva's brow furrowed as some deep thought crossed her mind, contemplating me for a moment as she carefully chewed her food, swallowing once none more remained to grind with her teeth.

"Of all who know me, and other than my matron, you are the only one who thinks of my personal safety and happiness." She mused with a startling maturity which still caught me off guard from time to time. "To Nasuada I am merely a tool, to Eragon I am his shame, to matron I am merely a child, but to you, you view me as something else, though I am not entirely certain what this is yet." Arching an eyebrow, I regarded the child before answering.

"To me, you are Elva. Others do not define you, Shining Brow, even if they had a hand in your creation. You are young, this is true, but your mind is wise and aware, though perhaps clouded at times due to your bitterness. All that I am is a figure in your life, and it is your choice how much or how little you wish for me to be present in it. Come to me, and I shall shelter you, come to me, and I shall protect and raise you, if it is your will. Keep your distance, and I shall watch over you from afar. All is your choice, Elva, make no mistake, and do not allow others to rule you, but merely consider their lives and how you might impact upon them, both negative and positive."

"What do you think it is that I should do? I refuse to be made into nothing more than a weapon, a tool, but if my gifts help others, then are you suggesting that I should use them for the benefit of good rather than keep them to myself?" Sundav lifted his head and moved a little closer to us so that Elva's eyes flickered towards him, looking up into the single black orb which was tilted towards her.

_Do you not think that Anurin has the same choice that you do? Were it our wish, we could fly far from here and leave the Varden to their fate, but here we are and here we shall stay. In truth, we did not act for many years even when it was within our power, for it was not our place to change the tides of fate. Each is here for their own reason, including us, and now you must find yours, Little Shining Brow. _I spoke Sundav's words on his behalf so that Elva would know his thoughts and she fell into a long lapse of silence, pondering them a great deal.

Sundav breathed a warm gush of air around us before settling into rest, closing his eyes in order to listen to all that surrounded us. Once we had finished our supper, I lifted Elva up onto Tornac's back then mounted behind her, riding out so that the horse may be given exercise and so that Elva could enjoy herself for a little while, however when I sensed the coming of twelve minds which were familiar and vast, I immediately swung Tornac's head around and galloped towards them.

Nasuada was also approaching, intending to meet the twelve elves whom Queen Islanzadi had sent in order to protect Saphira and Eragon. I reached the northern entrance first and dismounted, leaving Elva up on Tornac's saddle with a quick word to keep him still before then stepping forwards. Nasuada came soon after as my eyes scanned the horizon, seeing long before the humans the twelve shapes of my kin as they came sprinting with agile grace towards us. Behind me, I also became aware of Angela the herbalist, whom I had not seen since in Tronjheim.

"Awe inspiring, are they not?" She questioned, causing Nasuada to jolt slightly then flinch as her scarred arms caused her pain from the movement.

"How is it you always manage to be present when something interesting is about to occur?" The Varden Leader questioned, resuming her stoic and regal countenance as the shapes of the elves became clearer behind the veil of heat and smoke, covering the distance faster than any horse, beast or man.

"Well, I like to know what is happening, and being there is so much faster than waiting for someone to tell me about it afterwards. In any case, people always leave out important pieces of information, like whether someone's ring finger is longer than their index finger, or whether they have magical shields protecting them, or whether the donkey they are riding happens to have a bald patch in the shape of a rooster's head." Blinking in a stupor, Nasuada noted that Angela never revealed her secrets and remained an enigma never to be solved.

Before their conversation had concluded, a total of six black clad warriors came thundering up behind us, the Nighthawks whom were in service to Nasuada, her secret protectors. The captain looked rather irked and forcefully requested a private audience with Nasuada, which she granted, so I took Tornac by his reins and led him away with Angela beside me. "It would seem that Nasuada has ruffled a few feathers in the bird's nest." Angela mused, falling into step.

"How is one to perform their duty if their master removes themselves from their presence?" I answered with a slight roll of one shoulder, giving Nasuada her privacy though I could not help but overhear their conversation. Angela and Elva chatted a little, the herbalist as ludicrous and eccentric as ever whilst I spoke only when addressed. It concerned me that Nasuada had received further proof that more agents of Galbatorix existed in our ranks, so gave Sundav a warning to keep his mind upon the intentions of those around us and search for as many spies as possible.

My kin were almost upon us when Nasuada signalled that we may return, so once more I led Elva upon Tornac, then stood forward in order to greet the elves who had run so far. The leader of them was the most prominent of them. Fur adorned the entirety of his body like a dusting of soot which could have been mistaken for skin at a distance. The feline grace of the elf struck me as rather exotic, even for an elf, as he had changed his body to fit his ideals of beauty. Gleaming yellow eyes of a hawk fixed upon me and suddenly, I was completely enthralled with the rich masculine scent which rolled from him.

Understanding immediately, I whispered a ward upon myself, Nasuada and Angela so that the attractive musk would not addle our minds, as I could hear Nasuada's heart already increasing as the scent touched her too. All twelve elves came to a stop before us, six males and six females apiece, though it was the dark furred elf who spoke. "Rider Anurin, atra esterní onto thelduin." He greeted me first and touched two fingers to his lips as he bowed, so I returned the gesture and responded with the proper greeting. Smiling contentedly, he then focused his piercing gaze upon Nasuada. "Greetings and felicitations, Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad." He gave the same greeting, speaking first and Nasuada responded flawlessly as she inclined her head towards him.

"I am Blödhgarm, son of Ildrid the Beautiful. We bring you glad tidings from Queen Islanzadi; last night our spell casters succeeded in destroying the gates of Ceunon. Even as we speak, our forces advance through the streets toward the tower where Lord Tarran has barricaded himself." Blödhgarm reported to us, sending a cheer through the guards and the gathered Varden who had risen to see the elves with their own eyes.

"These are glad tidings indeed." Nasuada agreed, though I could sense a flicker of concern within her. "I trust that Queen Islanzadi will be gentle with the people of Ceunon, with those who have no love for Galbatorix but lack the means or the courage to oppose the Empire?" After assuring Nasuada that Islanzadi would respond with either mercy or strength according to the resistance she met, our interaction moved forwards with more formalities until Nasuada addressed the reason for the elves' presence, informing them that Eragon was still in the Empire and that Arya had gone to his aid. There was a question as to what the elves intended to do and their answer was that they would wait for Eragon and Arya to return but, in the meantime, pass themselves to my command to do with them as I will.

This surprised me, though I hid it well, so I questioned Blödhgarm's meaning in our own tongue and he replied that it was the will of our queen, that they protect me should I need protecting and to obey my command in the absence of Arya and Eragon. Nodding my head in understanding, I fell silent once more, allowing Nasuada to continue her questioning until finally, she requested that the elves allow someone to read their minds and discern that they were indeed who they said. Blödhgarm was not overly joyous about the necessity, but accepted all the same.

"I shall do it." I stepped forwards before Nasuada could open her mouth. "The mind of an elf is too vast for an ordinary human to bear, one might go mad were they to lose their way. Do you trust me with this task, Lady Nasuada?" Closing her mouth, Nasuada gave me a nod of her head, so I walked the small distance to my kin, allowing my lips to tilt upwards in a welcoming smile. "Forgive me for this invasion, Blödhgarm son of Ildrid the Beautiful."

"It is my honour to have your mind touch mine, Shur'tugal." He responded, far more at ease for it being me to discover his truths. Lifting my hands as he bowed his head, I touched the tips of my fingers to his furred temples and politely requested permission to enter his mind. He granted it freely, thanking me for my graciousness and allowed me full access to anything I wished to see. If anything, he was rather eager for me to know him and his past, to learn his heart and soul. By the time I pulled my hands away, I could not help but feel more connected to Blödhgarm having discovered so many strange and wonderful things about him, and I knew that the same was to happen with the other eleven elves.

Each time I asked them their permission to search their minds, once with my voice and the second time with my mind and proceeded in an identical fashion. All of them were as eager as Blödhgarm for me to know them, showing me as much of their lives as they could. More than once I accidentally discovered their True Names, and each time I would hastily retreat but the elf would soothe me, telling me that it was alright and that it was not my fault, that I was merely perceptive and wise to understand them with such little effort.

When I pulled away for the final time, facing one of the elves who had hair as bright as moonlight, I gave them a gesture of apology. "Forgive me for discovering your True Name." I said in the Ancient Language so that only we elves could understand. "You have my word as a Rider that I shall not reveal it to anyone, and I shall carry it within my heart as a treasure."

"You are forgiven, Shur'tugal, though I blame you not. It gladdens me that I am known to you." She answered with a voice as sweet and seductive as a purr, crooning without effort. Nodding my head I stepped back and spoke a few words to them all, thanking them for allowing me to inspect their minds before I then turned to Nasuada.

"All are who they say they are and intend no maliciousness, ill will or treachery. You can trust them as you do me." I said to her and I noticed her shoulder sink a little as she exhaled in relief. Nasuada spoke a little further with Blödhgarm, even asking him why he took such a strange appearance. I was impressed that Nasuada managed to make the elves laugh, as it was rare that they would find a human amusing by any means, but they seemed impressed with her, and I was glad for it.

My ears caught the sound of a great hoard of feet pounding against the ground and, with a turn of my head, I caught sight of King Orrin approaching us with a grand entourage of nobles, warriors, subjects and many more besides. Angela had already disappeared from sight and Nasuada was also retreating after giving us warning of what to expect, leaving me standing with Tornac, Elva and my kin to face the daunting prospect of a thousand questions and no end to the curiosity of humans. To my relief, both Sundav and Saphira were flying to our aid, gliding low in order to reach us swiftly.

"Hail noble elves! Welcome! Most welcome indeed!" Orrin declared as he rose from his seat which had been carried upon a luxurious platform of scarlet and gold silks, clapping his hands to order his servants forwards. Blinking in bewilderment, we thirteen watched as a number of chests were brought before us and opened, revealing gifts of all kinds which were meant for us. "Dragon Rider, it has occurred to me that I have not yet properly honoured you as I should. For this atrocious negligence of mine, I cry your pardon. Please accept these humble offerings which I give to you and your kin."

I see, so it is a political statement. Very clever, but not clever enough. Behind us, Saphira and Sundav landed, both of whom growled to announce themselves clearly to all and the servants quickly scurried away for fear. "You gesture is selflessly substantial, King Orrin, I am honoured to receive these gifts." I spoke, bowing my head as I twisted my hand over my sternum. "But how could I accept such beautiful and expensive treasures when I know your people cry for food out of hunger, and that your warriors need swords, armour and shields? I beg of you, noble king, please allow me to gift these chests back to you, and spend this currency on my behalf to clothe, feed and arm your courageous subjects."

King Orrin stuttered in shock and accepted before he even had time to understand that I had indirectly rejected his gifts. In fact, he did not even take offence but praised me for my kindness and generosity. The chests were retrieved, closed and taken away, meaning all that was left was for Blödhgarm and the other elves to undergo a rigorous interview of endless questions of King Orrin and his nobles. We stood for at least an hour before I begged Orrin's pardon, informing him that my kin were weary and needed respite. "Of course, of course, it is my error, Dragon Rider. Please attend to your needs and know that you are all welcome in my pavilion at any time."

"You honour us." Blödhgarm stated on my behalf, each of them bowing in farewell before following me around the outskirts of the camp. Sundav walked alongside us whilst Saphira flew, her mind reaching for mine as I held onto the reins and continued to lead Elva and Tornac. We talked together with the elves of their journey and they informed me of all that had transpired, which was very little, and they gave more details of the siege against Ceunon.

I was glad for their company and even Elva revealed her intrigue in Blödhgarm and the other elves, who in turn found Elva to be a fascination as they learned of her gifts and the mark upon her brow. Returning to mine and Arya's tent, I tied Tornac to the picket, lifted Elva from the saddle then untacked the lively stallion before then washing him down from the dust and sweat, tending to his knees before returning to my kin, settling into the calm comforts of having those closer in blood, age and sentiment to I.


	55. Chapter 55

Laying upon my back I gazed up at a twilight sky, clusters of stars beginning to pop into life one by one. One of my hands lay across my stomach, rising and falling with each light breath as the other lay against the ground angled upwards, my fingers brushing against the hair of the head which lay directly next to mine. We both had our eyes closed and simply bathed in the warm glow of eventide. Murtagh and I had found one another in a dream once more and after a tender exchange of words, we had settled upon the rich grass of a hill to simply rest in one another's presence, though many things weighed against my mind. "I have Tornac with me in the Varden camp." I suddenly murmured, recalling Murtagh's affection for the creature.

"Truly?" Murtagh questioned, turning is head to look at me so that I did the same, our eyes meeting in the middle.

"Yes. I exercise him daily and groom his coat morning and evening. He eats only the best hay and mash, is spoiled with affection from myself and Elva, and more often than not eats out of our palms every carrot, oatcake and apple which goes spare. Apologies, but I may have ruined his strict training and spoiled him to the core." Murtagh laughed. He laughed far more than he used to, it was a good sound and I found myself feeling lifted by the sound.

"So long as he is safe, I have no room to complain. Thank you for caring for him, he means a great deal to me." Nodding my head I returned to facing upwards, allowing my lashes to rest against my cheeks. Eventually I grew restless so I rose to my feet, the white silk of my garb rustling as I moved to walk back and forth at a leisurely pace, my mind swirling with a thousand thoughts all at once. "You look troubled, is everything well on your side?"

"Neither good nor bad, and definitely not as I would hope, but such is the circumstance in which we find ourselves." I answered cryptically, reaching up and touching my brow. "Each day I am faced with more and more problems and people demanding that I solve them, and no matter how many times I solve them, more take their place. This is my only respite, and I find the more often I stay, the less I am inclined to leave."

"Then why not stay here?" Murtagh reasoned, rising to his feet also and approaching my back.

"Because I can only remain so long as you are asleep. In any case, it is whimsical thinking, I meant nothing by it. Of course you and I must return to reality sooner or later, else the world shall crumble around us." A flicker of darkness touched Murtagh's mind, prompting me to face him.

"Perhaps the world would be better off were I to remain asleep." Understanding his bitterness, I naturally reached out and took Murtagh's hand, wanting to console him of his despair. A few moments later his darkness passed and Murtagh was himself once more, lips tilting upwards in a partial smile as he took this opportunity to change the grips upon our hands so that mine were trapped between his, pulling our interwoven digits to tuck them underneath his chin. "Galbatorix is deeply vexed of late due to the number of supply trains going missing or being attacked. Might I presume that all the ones carrying meat are yours and Sundav's doing?" I chuckled.

"Sundav has a large appetite, and the Empire's meat is much to his liking." With a twinkle in my eye, Murtagh allowed his smile to stretch into a broad grin, the both of us delighting in the fact that Galbatorix was inconvenienced due to mine and Sundav's efforts. "It has occurred to me, sweet Murtagh, that you may not possess many memories of your mother, Selena. Would you like to see her?" I offered, causing Murtagh to drop my hands in astonishment. "I have a few memories gleaned from those of her brother, Garrow son of Cadoc, as well as others I have collected by chance. I can create a dream of her for you, if you wish."

"I have no desire to see that woman." Turning away from me, the morbid cloak of melancholy fell upon Murtagh once more so I seized his arm, stopping him from turning his back to me.

"You do not know all, Murtagh. There is anger in your heart where there should be love, and I understand why, however, if I show you something, I believe you will understand her actions better. Please, do you trust me?" Although I could plainly see that Murtagh did not wish to see his mother out of jealousy and anger that she had abandoned him to save Eragon, Murtagh permitted me to show him what I had seen in Garrow's mind by chance.

It was lucky that before I had left Ellesméra I had requested to see his memories of Selena, intending to gift them to both Eragon and Murtagh when the time was right, however I believed that Murtagh needed something to give him hope and to heal his broken heart which was on the verge of collapsing completely into darkness because of Galbatorix's manipulations. Taking his hand in mine, I began to walk forwards, using my power to summon the memory I had stored safely inside my own mind.

The hill and twilight sky melted away and became an evergreen forest, pale light gleaming through the tree trunks where a small farm lay nestled in solitude. It was even smaller than when Eragon and Garrow had lived there as young men, and I immediately noticed small details which were different. The barn door was partially broken, the fields were misshapen and sprouting with different vegetation, and the fences which separated them had not yet fallen down and been repaired as many times as they were in the future.

Inside the little hut the sound of a baby cried, causing Murtagh to stiffen as we had continued to walk closer. He pulled against my hand, intending to leave but I held onto him, not letting him go. He needed to see this. Before Murtagh could escape, the door of the hut sprung open and a beautiful woman with a fine bone structure staggered outside, drawing her cloak around her shoulders as she made for the pale grey mare who stood tethered to a post. "Selena! Selena come back inside, you cannot leave in your present state, you have just given birth!"

Murtagh froze upon seeing his mother, her face glistening with sweat and the swell of her stomach still rounded from where she had carried Eragon. Garrow appeared after his sister, calling to her desperately as his wife, Marian, followed after him, holding a large bundle in her arms which warbled and cried, a little purplish pink arm flailing as Marian quickly wrapped the baby Eragon in the blankets and swaddling to keep him warm. At her skirts stood a little child with a hair shirt, no more than two years of age. Roran.

"I must go, it cannot wait." Selena spoke, her voice betraying her weakened state but determined all the same as she heaved the saddle up from the fence and dropped it upon the mare's back, groaning and whimpering from every movement she made. Garrow reached her then and seized her wrists even as she attempted to tighten the girth of the saddle, drawing her around to face him.

"You will never make it down the road, let alone to the village! You need to rest, recover, and then perhaps we shall see what to do next. In any case, you cannot abandon the boy, he needs his mother, who else will feed him?"

"There are plenty of nursing mothers in the village. Ask one of them. As much as it pains my heart to leave, I cannot remain here when there is something I must do. You have my word, brother, that I _will _return one day, but I have left something precious behind in the place I fled, and I will not rest until I have brought it back here to be safe and hidden." Garrow frowned, not understanding his sister's words. She shook him off, fighting through every pulse of pain and discomfort in order to finish tacking up her horse.

Beside me, Murtagh trembled a little, thick beads of sweat rolling down his brow as his lips contorted with emotion. "What is it, Selena? What is so important that you cannot even take one day of rest?" Garrow persisted, grasping hold of the horse's reins in order to keep her from moving as she hauled herself into the saddle, the powerful instincts of a mother's love driving her to continue on.

"My son. My firstborn son. I could not bring him with me for he was too closely guarded, and it was paramount that I hid my pregnancy from my husband and deliver this child in safety, but now that he is safe and his existence a secret, I am adamant that I shall fetch my son and rescue him. I am his mother, only I can do it." My fingers slowly released Murtagh's wrist as he began to inch forwards, listening and staring as Selena hunched over the horse, glowering with death at her brother. "Now, _release the horse_."

"Selena…" Garrow's eyes became wet with tears, fighting with his own consciousness before finally, he let go of the reins. "At least name the boy before you go. Will you not even hold him?" Selena paused, looking back to Marian who was rocking Eragon in her arms before nodding her head, face twisting with heartfelt pain. Hurrying carefully forwards, Marian handed Eragon to Selena who immediately lifted him close to her, pressing her cheek to the baby's head and whispering.

"Eragon, your name shall be. I must go now, my precious little boy, for I must fetch your brother and bring him also to safety, then we three shall flee to a place far away from my husband, Galbatorix and any who would seek to harm you both. Sleep now, Eragon, and wait for my return." With tears tumbling in thick beads from her eyes, Selena kissed Eragon upon the brow then allowed Marian to take him once more, dragging in a deep breath before gathering up the reins. "Promise me this, brother, if I fail in my task then you will speak of Eragon's parentage to no one, nor tell him anything about me, his brother or father. He must be raised in ignorance, for then my enemies shall never find him. Promise me, swear it on your son's life."

Garrow did so, as did Marian, and with one last wistful look of longing to Eragon, Selena spurred her horse forwards and cantered down the forest path before then quickening into a gallop, disappearing with a thunder of hooves and a whip of her cloak. It was there that the image faded and I brought Murtagh away from that particular dream, returning to our sanctuary where he immediately dropped into a seat and grasped his head in his hands. "She was coming back for me. That is why she died. She was intending all along to rescue me, but died due to her recklessness." Suddenly Murtagh lashed out at the wall with a powerful bellow, striking it with all his might as I stepped back in alarm. "She failed me! She saved Eragon, but failed me, yet she was coming back for me! I feel so confused, so conflicted, why is nothing ever simple?!"

"Forgive me, I thought seeing what had truly transpired would bring you peace of mind, but I can see that I was wrong." Bowing my head in shame, I wrapped my arms around my middle, feeling sickened that I had caused Murtagh further distress.

"Am I doomed to be the unlucky one? Why has fate always been so cruel to me yet kind to Eragon? He is a hero and beloved by all, the treasured saviour whilst I am nothing but a villain! He walks free but I am chained, he has everything that I have ever wanted! Family, honour, freedom, everything has been handed to him, yet he has not once suffered as I have. I despise him! Curses upon his name!" Continuing his rage, Murtagh picked up the chair he had sat upon and flung it, causing it to shatter into splintered wood as I stood motionless before him.

"Do I not count for something? You have me, Murtagh. Our meeting was not misfortune, and I have not forsaken you." Whirling around to face me, the deep set snarl and furious glare was enough to make my heart quake in fear, for once uncertain whether or not Murtagh would do me harm.

"You cared first for Eragon and care more for him still. When I needed you the most you failed to come to my aid, because of your weakness I was sent back to the one who broke my mind and body to make me his slave. You are nothing but empty promises and a coward, I rue the day our paths crossed!" Through our bond I felt rather than heard Sundav's roar, as it was so loud that it passed completely out of hearing, but I did not allow it to exist within the dream, cutting it off with me. Knowing that I had made a grave error and with feelings damaged by Murtagh's wrath, I began to withdraw, fading from Murtagh's sight.

"Then no more need be said between us." These were my last words before I awoke, feeling lethargic and sickened. In an instant I was up on my feet and outside to where Sundav was already guiding his head towards me, crooning to me as I reached for him and did not let go once he was in my embrace.

_Dear Rin, do not let your heart suffer for his spiteful words. He is nothing to us. _Sundav said, embracing me with his mind to completely enshroud me in peaceful sensations to reduce the clenching within my chest.

_No Sundav, he is not nothing. _Speaking no more on the matter, I chose to sleep against him for the rest of the night and refused to think or speak any further of Murtagh.


	56. Chapter 56

It had only been two days since Arya had left to seek Eragon, and I worried for their safety, but I was certain that I would sense if my sister was in danger, so I allowed myself to have faith in her abilities to protect herself and Eragon. My own days had been filled with my usual routines and duties, however when I became aware that Katrina and Roran intended to marry as soon as Eragon returned, my thoughts turned to the young man's father, Garrow.

_Is it not a sadness that one's father cannot join his son on the most joyous day of all? _I thought openly to Sundav who had no opinion on the matter, for he found the custom of weddings strange and bothersome, as dragons mated as and when they pleased, just as elves did. Troubling over it for a while and attempting to think of a means that perhaps I could have Garrow present. The swiftest and easiest solution, of course, was to fly back to Ellesméra and return with him, but with the Empire lingering at our borders, it was unwise to leave.

The expression upon my face must have given me away, for when Blödhgarm tentatively asked if there was something which caused me trouble, I realised that I had been frowning for a good ten minutes or so. "Naught is wrong, except that the human dweller in Ellesméra will be able to attend the bonding ceremony of his son to his betrothed. It is…unfortunate, but the only remedy I can provide is to have a mirror in which the ceremony can be scryed, with the human observing from the other side."

"It is unfortunate, Shur'tugal, but not a misfortune of your doing." Humming in agreement I put it to the back of my mind. When Eragon and Arya did eventually return, Sundav and I were out flying patrol, having been given directive from Nasuada that another shipment of supplies was arriving from the north, enough to resupply the entire army of the Empire and it would be best if it were destroyed unless Sundav could carry a portion of it back to the camp.

We went alone, for that is how we worked best, and when the caravan of supplies came into view I released a storm of pebbles from the sky, carrying a large satchel of them upon my belt. Gravity and my magic accelerated their descent, striking the soldiers upon their helms, battering through the wheels of the wagons and causing general fear and confusion until Sundav dropped from the skies and roared. Horses fled, humans screamed and we descended like demons from above.

Sundav opened his jaws and bellowed again, clamping his teeth down upon one of the wagons and flung it at a platoon of archers as they rallied together, attempting to fire their arrows however any which reached us bounced harmlessly off his scales. His claws raked through the wagons, casting them aside as I cast a spell of fear which broke all courage and made many of the soldiers flee, tossing aside their weapons in favour of escaping with their lives.

At first I believed all to be well, Sundav taking care of the supplies whilst I focused on the soldiers who remained, causing them to drop if they came too close until eventually all were running. Some ran to one of the wagons, and only too late did I notice how square and odd it looked among the other carts and vessels. With a pull upon a bolt, the sides fell down to reveal a giant metal crossbow, already drawn taut and aimed directly at Sundav, one of the soldiers climbing up in order to grasp hold of the lever. _Sundav! _I cried out in warning and he immediately attempted to gain height to rise into the skies, but his large body made it difficult to move quickly.

The bolt upon the malicious looking weapon was twelve feet in length with a jagged arrowhead, designed for piercing through even the thickest of armours. When the lever was pulled the bowstring snapped forward to launch the lance like arrow into the air even as I cried out in the Ancient Language, dragging the shattered carts and broken remains of wood in order to knock and hinder the bolt, slowing it before finally I was able to thrust it aside completely. My actions allowed Sundav the time to gain lift and rise into the air, claws grasping at several nets full of weapons and food he had grasped from the backs of the wagons.

Relieved that he was unharmed, my attention turned back to the ballista, alarmed to see more being revealed as the soldiers desperately released a flurry of arrows upon us. _They will not kill me, but may injure me severely. Galbatorix must wish to incapacitate me in order to keep you from escaping, knowing you would not leave my side._

_Foolish of him to think that I would ever allow a single bolt to touch you. Be ready, my love! _With a crackle of energy and a radiant white glow of power shining around me, a deep swell of magic rushed from me and battered each bolt from the sky before I then seized control of the weapons themselves, calling out the True Name of wood and iron in order to crush them to splinters and set them aflame. I destroyed each of the weapons as Sundav dove forwards and released his colourless flames upon our enemies, cutting off their screams over the rumbling rush of his intense, fiery breath.

We escaped from there quickly, returning to the Varden with our spoils and I immediately contacted Nasuada to inform her of what we had encountered. She responded with alarm, rushing to me swiftly even as I had made my way to her pavilion, demanding to know if either Sundav or I were injured. "Do not fear, Silver-Tongue's daughter, we are unharmed." The soldiers cheered their joy and word swiftly spread that Sundav and I had foiled Galbatorix's attempt to ensnare us, as well as for the weapons and food we had brought back with us.

Quietly I voiced my concerns that our escape had been far too easy, as if Galbatorix were merely testing a whim to observe how I would react with his taunt. "In any case, I do not think you should fly so far anymore. It was wrong of me to ask you to go, I see that now. From now on, leave the raiding to others and stay with the main army. We can protect you better that way instead of allowing you to become cut off from us." Agreeing with a nod of my head, I looked up when I sensed Arya. She smiled to me and quickly I went to her, each of us grasping the other by her head and drawing our brows together.

"I hear you faced a new weapon of the oath-breaker?"

"We destroyed them, but there may yet be more. I must warn Eragon and Saphira to take care from now on. Where are they?" Leading the way, Arya and I opened our minds to each other to absorb one another's memories so that we might more easily learn what occurred. Arya had the more thrilling adventure, and I was glad to learn that she had opened her heart to Eragon a little as I had suggested. She viewed him less as a youngling and respected him far more than she had initially, growing to admire him for all that he was and had achieved.

When I viewed Eragon in the distance with Saphira among the villagers of Carvahall, I noted how…_odd_…my sword looked at his hip. It was far too short for him, looking more like a long dagger than a real sword. "Eragon needs a new sword, one fitting his style of fighting." I remarked nonchalantly as Arya and I stopped to observe at a distance.

"Indeed, but no other Rider's sword remains other than Oromis's and two others, both of which are in Du Weldenvarden. Let us hope that one of those are better suited to his arm and you may have yours returned." Saphira lifted her head when she sensed both of us, sapphire eyes fixing upon us before she informed Eragon that we awaited him. Very quickly he bounded towards us, reminding me a little of a young fawn who had just learned how to properly use its legs.

"Anurin! It gladdens me to see you, forgive my long absence…" Eragon began before touching two fingers to his lips and speaking the first line of greeting as was custom among my people. Bemused, I responded in kind, pleasantly surprised by the hatchling's enthusiastic energy. "I thank you deeply for the loan of your sword, I shall return it to you now." Going to remove the scabbard and blade from his belt, I stopped him with a gentle word.

"No. Keep hold of it, Eragon, until another of equal measure can be found for you. It is a true Rider's sword, therefore it is imbued with power and will never dull or break. Since I use a sword so rarely, it will comfort me to know that you will at least have Celöbra at your side during battle, and should you come to blows against Zar'roc and Murtagh, you will fare better with this sword than any other at the Varden's disposal. Carry it well, my dearest. It shall protect you." Bowing deeply once more, Eragon thanked me and left Celöbra at his hip.

The time passed pleasantly from then on, the next day being far busier than I recalled any other within the Varden's camp. The villagers of Carvahall were completely focused upon the wedding between Roran and Katrina, preparing a grand feast and making decorations to create a grand scene even in the middle of the Varden's camp. I lent a hand where it was needed, though for the most part the villagers kept to their own and needed very little from others. Walking through the encampment towards Nasuada's tent, I gave a smile when I saw Elva running towards me, however when I saw the panicked fear upon her chalk white face, I came to a halt.

"Elva? What is…?"

"Pain! Pain! Anurin, you must flee! You are going to be in such great pain!" The child's voice rose in such a horrific shriek that all around us turned in fear, staring at her as Elva flung herself into my arms in an attempt to push me back towards my tent, and therefore Sundav.

"What-?" My own voice cut off when I suddenly felt something squeeze against my mind, shaking every barrier all the way to my core with such abrupt cruelty and wild madness that for a moment, I lost all reason and recollection of who I was. Then my vision burst into blinding white light and I dropped to my knees with my fingers tearing into my scalp, releasing a scream which tore my throat in two. Elva desperately tried to pull me away but without success, and soon a swarm of onlookers were crowding around us even as the warning horns of battle sounded.

Sundav roared as he too felt my agony, screaming to try and reach my mind and protect me from whoever it was who was causing me this suffering, and as the white hot rods which ripped through my skull continued to bend my very perception of reality, I somehow came to realise that there was only one person alive who could hurt me in such a manner and at such a great distance.

Galbatorix. This was his doing, it was the only explanation I could comprehend. Even as I fought to keep my barriers tightly locked around my mind in order to keep him from gaining control and learning my True Name, I could sense the three hundred soldiers approaching from the north as well as Thorn and Murtagh, who flew to challenge Saphira and Eragon. So, this was his diversion. To incapacitate me and keep Sundav from interfering in Murtagh's capture of the hatchlings. It must have been through Murtagh he learned how to identify my consciousness, to single me out among thousands, and now I was almost at his complete mercy.

_Fight Anurin! Fight with all your strength, I am with you! Do not give in, hold fast! _Sundav was crying out to me with such distress as I had never heard before. For the first time in our life together, Sundav sounded truly afraid. My mother's sword was with Eragon so I could not draw upon the power stored there, all I had where the two daggers crossed at my back and Sundav, I prayed it would be enough, though it required every ounce of strength just to maintain my own protection.

Elva was weeping for me as she grasped at my arm, tugging at me as she felt only a small fraction of my pain, yet it was still enough for her to appear weak with fever. The commotion I had caused sent confusion amongst everyone, and with no authority nearby to know how to respond, I could do naught but lay upon my back with blank, sightless eyes as they stared fearfully upwards. Sundav crashed through the camp, wading through tents and baring his fangs in order to force all others aside, refusing to stop until he had reached me and began to nudge me with his snout, calling my name.

_Nuanen Fethrblaka, listen to me, you must let me assist you or death shall be your only outlet! Anurin? Answer me Anurin! I cannot live without you! _Drawing upon every last scrap of strength I possessed, I flung open the gates of our bond and welcomed Sundav to me as well as reaching for the vaults of energy stored within my daggers, holding back nothing in order to amass all the strength I could possibly gather in order to protect myself from Galbatorix's mind. The first assault was enough to force him back as he rebounded off the insurmountable wall I threw around myself and Sundav, still screaming and contorting under the effort as I writhed upon the ground.

His mind felt…_ugly, _it was the only word I could think of to suitable describe it. Ugly, empty, void, _inhuman_. More words came tumbling through as the repulsive mass of the terrifying touch of his mind hammered against mine, a distant whispering like a pallid entity attempting to coax me towards it. I harnessed all the power at my disposal and fought back, engaging fully to entangle myself with Galbatorix, keeping him from destroying me and occupying him long enough so that he had no time to think of naught else other than me.

I hoped it would give Nasuada the time she needed to destroy the troops Galbatorix had sent and to deal with Murtagh and Thorn, but I knew that time was running short. I needed more, more energy, more magic, but where to find it? I could not take it from the people around me as it would kill them all instantaneously, and there was so little life that I could not even take it from the land. My mind cracked, threatening to snap underneath this immense strain until suddenly, I felt the heat of the Burning Plains underneath me. Fire. Fire was power, warmth and light, and I stood upon an entire mass of it as it burned underneath my very feet. Delving my magic deep underground, I chanted underneath my screaming and gradually began to draw the essence of fire to me, stealing it from underground until a hot flare like solar fire suddenly burst through my entire body.

It felt like I had been struck by a lightning bolt or smote by the hand of an all powerful deity. It was euphoric and painful all at once, completely blinding me for a blissful transcendent moment until all at once, I felt my power become renewed. For how long this would function, I could not know, so I gathered my courage and pushed back against Galbatorix with new resolve, my fortitude excelling past all limitation. Digging my fingers into the cold earth, I rolled myself onto my belly and pushed against my palms, rising to my knees as I sucked in a breath even though it killed me to do so.

Death would almost have been preferable, but I had much to live for and was not ready to see my mother again just yet. Not yet. "GALBATORIX!" Crying out until my voice was like thunder, it echoed across all the plains and beyond, the word trembling with might as I flung out my hands and presented myself to the skies. "TRY ALL YOU MIGHT…BUT YOU SHALL NOT BREAK ME!" Opening my mouth as Sundav did the same, our voices blended into a single roar with shook the earth and sky, causing all to fall before us until with one final push and a blast of my remaining magical power, I banished Galbatorix from my mind with a spell of pain, meaning that to touch my mind any further would be his undoing.

The spell took the last of my reserves and I knew I would not be able to use it again, for now Galbatorix had become wise to it, but it was enough to free myself from his grasp and the moment I felt his ominous presence vanish, I fell to the ground in blackness, unmoving and scarcely breathing. Sundav fell also, collapsing from the strain he shared, though by some miracle he did not crush anyone as they had wisely moved far away from him at the first indication of danger.

I know not how long we lay there, until word spread of what had occurred none of my kin were able to come to my side until Thorn and Murtagh had been forced to retreat, and the three hundred soldiers of the Empire had finally been slain. The cries of my adopted sister and closest friend filtered through to me first, my name flying past her lips until she collided with the ground in her haste to reach me. She was weak, I could sense the drain on her magic, and she was too weak to even lift my head. All the spellcasters of my kin were.

Saphira and Eragon were in no better shape and Angela was already busy elsewhere tended those far more wounded than I, so Nasuada ordered that I be left to rest and for a tent to be erected around me immediately. Arya stayed by my side, stroking my hair and whispering to me as my twelve brethren also sat in a circle around me, not allowing anyone close enough to disturb me as a tent was swiftly lifted over my head and blankets brought. I did not wake until hours later, where I felt as if every muscle in my body had been turned to stone and my mind ached to even summon a single thought. "Anurin? Sister? Tell me what hurts, and if you cannot speak, then share your pains with me." A teardrop swelled and fell, informed Arya that I could not even do that much.

"Word spreads like wildfire of your battle of mind and magic against Galbatorix, you have done your people proud to survive his assault, and even now songs and poems are being composed in your honour." Blödhgarm said to me as Arya lifted my head and gave me water to drink. It was helpful and greatly welcomed, for I felt as if I had swallowed a desert. "We failed to assist you, Shur'tugal, and we shall carry this shame for as long as we shall live. It is a great blessing that you have survived."

_A blessing or simply Galbatorix's will that I not perish. _Finally I had enough energy to cast my mind out to all thirteen elves, but the effort caused my head to throb and so I closed myself off once more, uttering only one word more. _Sundav._ I sensed him outside, his shadow falling upon the entire tent, his deep breaths resting my mind at ease that he was alive as I was. Saphira reached out to me then, she and Eragon realising that I was awake but Arya informed her that I was too weak to yet speak and needed more time.

The elves who had enough strength to spare and had recovered a little from their conflict against Murtagh shared their strength with me, pouring all that they could into my own body so that I could at least move my limbs, though I needed assistance to walk. By the time Arya had me leaning upon her, Sundav was beginning to rise up from unconsciousness and immediately reached his mind to mine. Embracing him eagerly, Arya brought me out to him whereby I collapsed against his nose, wanting nothing more than to fly away and never come back.

_We are alive…dear Rin._

_Just barely, my love. _We said no more words for words were not needed between us, I simply held all that I could of him in my arms and refused to let go. Elva and Nasuada came swiftly the moment a messenger brought news that I was awake, striding with bustling skirts, however Blödhgarm and the other elves blocked her path.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded to know with anger and I had to admire her courage, for Blödhgarm was easily a very intimidating foe if riled enough.

"Shur'tugal is not yet recovered and needs rest. Visitors, no matter their rank, should not disturb her at this moment in time. You would be wise to wait until you are called for, if it is necessary." Nasuada bristled against the instruction, unused to being told that she could not do something, but I appreciated Blödhgarm's interruption of her intent to question me endlessly of what had occurred. He was right, I did not have the strength. I could not even stand for my legs trembled like saplings, threatening to snap under the slightest pressure.

_Sundav, can you stand?_

_Of course, Anurin. You suffered far worse than I, so I shall watch over you as you recover. Perhaps it is a good thing you kept that nag, for it will serve you better to carry you through the camp rather than I. _Smiling softly, Sundav raised his head with me slung across his nostrils, ignoring everyone below him to turn and carry me to Arya's tent where she swiftly followed. It was only because of Arya I managed to make it to my cot, and she busied herself taking off my boots, belt and armour so that I might sleep comfortably for a few hours more.

Never had I felt such weakness, for never had I exhausted so much of my strength all at once. It was worse than what I had felt upon arrival at the Varden, and I knew that it might take me a very long time to recover. All the same, when I awoke in the later evening to the sound of music, I quickly realised that Roran and Katrina had decided to continue with their wedding. "Arya?"

"I am here." Beside me in a heartbeat, Arya took my hand and squeezed it tightly. "What is it you desire?"

"I desire to observe the wedding ceremony. Please, help me."

"But you still are not yet strong enough!"

"I am, I am if you help me. Please, Arya, I need to see something joyful this day, for I have felt the touch of death incarnate and passed back through the veil of the netherworld. Please…I need to hear music, laughter and feel the warmth of happiness around me. Please." Convinced by my pleading, or perhaps simply out of pity, Arya helped me to change into one of the many gowns that had been gifted to me. She chose not to change, preferring the comfort of her usual attire, but I felt better for discarding my armour completely.

I wore a luxuriously light garment which had been dyed the colour of ink with a bronze overtone, causing it to shimmer under the light. The garb came in two parts in the traditional Surdan style, which meant that it was heavily ornate, yet similar in some ways some of the styles of dress the elves chose to wear. Exposing my midriff, the fabric clung close to my body as the sleeves fell over my shoulders with golden chains and droplets of pale white opals.

The skirts were long and hand numerous layers of sheer fabric laying over the top of one another with a thick ornate belt of gold studded with rubies, diamonds, opals and moonstones, meaning that every time I moved they glinted with sparks of light and the adorning tassels clinked with each step as the ribbons flowed along with the streams of black fabric which trailed behind me like a river at night ungraced by moonlight. I felt regal, and it was exactly what I needed to feel to compensate for the weakness of my flesh.

Allowing my braids free I twisted several locks back and secured them with a circlet of gold which sat at the centre of my brow, fully exposing my ears as I then inhaled a deep breath, briefly touching the golden dragon scale of Glaedr which remained fastened around my neck before I then lifted the gift I had prepared for Roran and Katrina. Pausing for only a moment to test my strength and vitality then went with Arya to the ceremony. Sundav came also, though he circled the outskirts of the army and stood offside of the raised platform where Eragon and Saphira stood, ready to lead the ceremony between the two betrothed humans.

It was a quaint ceremony and simplistic by elf terms, but heartfelt and warming to observe. Katrina looked resplendent in a sky blue gown with a train of lace woven by Nasuada's spell weavers, making her look nothing less than a vision. She and Roran climbed the hill to where Eragon awaited them, though on her way to her cousin-in-law to be, a pair of doves came and placed a circlet of daffodils upon her head. I looked knowingly to Arya who merely smiled. We stood side by side next to the platform and I took the time to admire the decoration and the speed of which everything had been arranged.

Nasuada must have had a great deal of involvement to prompt the ceremony to come together so swiftly, and with so many in attendance also. When the couple came to a stop before Eragon, my eyes widened minutely to see none other than Garrow himself standing behind his son, dressed in a fine cut tunic of emerald green, his beard neatly trimmed and bearing himself with pride to see his son take a wife of his own. I was confused and happy, but when I looked to Arya again, she shook her head. She had naught to do with this.

It was Blödhgarm who told me quietly that, unbeknownst to him, Garrow had left the borders of Du Weldenvarden of his own accord when he had received word that his village had joined the Varden and that his son was with them. He had traversed a good deal of the land before the elves realised he was missing, notified by Brom, who then requested Garrow be found and brought to safety. Sundav then touched my mind, showing me an image of him flying at night to close the last distance to carry Garrow the rest of the way to the Varden just the night previous. _You knew all this time?_

_I will be honest with you, Nuanen Fethrblaka, the human completely escaped my memory. After returning I fell asleep, then did not think it important to tell you where I had gone. _For a moment I simply stared at him, until finally my lips parted into a smile.

_You did this for Eragon, and for his cousin. Do not attempt to fool me, I knew you were soft hearted for human fickleness! _Refusing to answer, Sundav pointedly raised his head so that I could no longer look him directly in the eye. When the ceremony concluded, there were a great many cheers of celebration as Roran kissed his beloved, and with a sudden pang I found myself feeling envious of the love which so clearly illuminated both hearts. Could I perhaps feel such love one day? I hoped so, though I doubt Sundav would readily approve.

The villagers all sat down to feast and many joined suit, singing songs, dancing to music and practically drowning themselves in mead and wine. Gifts were presented to the newly wedded couple, first of all being Eragon who gave them both enchanted rings as well as Snowfire and Cadoc, the horses he and Brom had ridden across Alagaësia. There was a very long line of men and women eager to present their gifts and salutations, however all fell into a quiet slumber as I glided forwards with careful steps, ensuring not to move too quickly lest I fell.

Arya was at my elbow, ready to steady me should I stumble but I managed to continue forwards with all twelve spell casters behind me, forming two rows of six as the long train of my skirts rustled over the many carpets and rugs which had been laid down upon the ground, my bare feet feeling their softness between my toes. Seeing that I was directed towards them, both Roran and Katrina rose to their feet, bowing their heads in respect before standing upright once more to face me.

"Blessings be upon you, may your days be full of light and love as bright as sunlight and moonlight." I spoke, my clear voice able to be heard by all in close proximity to the head table where Roran and Katrina presided. "I had planned a great many details to assist in your wedding, but alas, my magic is spent and I can do very little to contribute to your auspicious day."

"Lady Anurin, your presence alone is a gift, and were it not for you, many of us would not be present here today." Katrina spoke, catching me off guard as I listened to her words, for she clearly had a great deal more to say. "My husband has told me much about you and your hand in our fates. Were it not for you saving my father-in-law and placing magical barriers around my love, it is likely neither would be here today, and Eragon also owes you a great deal of his life and safety to your efforts. Singlehandedly you have saved this entire family, and through them allowed them to rescue me from Helgrind, so now it is time I returned this treasured opportunity you have given us." Placing her hand over her heart where her new gold ring glinted, Katrina fearlessly continued her speech.

"I do so declare, that Lady Anurin, Dragon Rider and Elf Maiden, shall forever more be welcome within my home, and within the homes of my descendants. For as long as my blood exists through mine and my husband's union, even beyond our deaths, I swear that Lady Anurin will be welcomed with open arms to our hearth." Her eyes blazed brightly as she smiled, and for a moment I thought her to be the most stunning creature I had ever beheld of mortal birth. "Eragon has kindly taught me these words in the magical language you speak, so I shall do my best to not make a mistake." Considering her unfamiliarity with the Ancient Language, Katrina did extremely well.

I expect Eragon was assisting her, guiding her through the sounds and shaping her mouth to properly form the words so that nothing was spoken incorrectly, and once she was done, a hearty cheer arose from the crowds. Pleased and satisfied, Katrina dropped a spirited curtsey, full of mirth and joy. Even I felt uplifted even to the point where my limbs and mind did not ache so terribly, laughing openly and thanking Katrina for her gift. "But, since it is _your _wedding day and not mine, it is only right and proper that I did not come empty handed. I may not have the same power as I did before today, but I have enough for this much." And so I passed Arya the box I carried and opened the lid, drawing out a long mirror of polished bronze which was about the length of my arm and just as wide. My eyes gleamed with energy as I chanted, creating a fairth upon the smooth surface, whereupon the image of Roran and Katrina in their wedding attire began to paint itself upon the mirror.

They looked so alive that it felt as if they could suddenly burst into laughter, a border of flowers and birds circling around them as they gazed into one another's eyes with unbound love. The copper curls of Katrina's hair shimmered with a bright lustre, eyes like pale sapphires as Roran stood with an air of strength yet vulnerability before his bride, holding her in his arms as the long train of her gown flowed past her shoulders. One could almost smell the flowers and feel the silk of Katrina's gown, and when I passed it to them both, neither could think of a single word to say for all they could do was stare in wonder as they drank in every detail. "This is my humble gift to you as a Rider, kin of Eragon. You have suffered and endured, but now your family is whole and more so, for the bonds forged between you all have proven unbreakable even in the face of death."

"We shall treasure this gift always, Lady Anurin." Roran finally spoke, as Katrina had lost completely all composure and welled with emotion as she continued to admire the fairth of herself and Roran. Feeling my strength beginning to wane, I remained long enough to watch Sundav lower his head to them and pointedly sniff at Katrina's belly where their first child grew, then with a gentle rumble of his voice, drew back and regally walked away with reverberating steps.

Eragon stopped me in my retreat to thank me for the gift and asked after my wellbeing, Saphira nuzzling me with concern until I had reassured them both that I would live. "However, I may no longer be of any use to anyone in battle, for I have completely drained my resources of strength. It is upon Sundav I will rely completely, so ensure to proceed with unhindered caution, for next time, I may not be able to save you both and protect myself." I warned them gently, lifting my hand to rest it against Eragon's face.

"It should have been us protecting you. All the while we were distracted with Murtagh and Thorn, you were suffering Galbatorix's wrath. Tell me, Anurin-elda, what was it he sought?"

"My weakness." Responding with simplicity, I now gripped onto Eragon for support and Arya swiftly took my other arm to help me remain standing, however Saphira demanded that I let her carry her back to my tent so that I need not exert myself any further. Eragon agreed and, without even waiting to hear my answer, helped me up into the saddle upon Saphira's back. It was strange to be atop another dragon and for a moment, I felt far too low to the ground to be comfortable. Still, not having to spend strength remaining upright, it was a relief to my soul.

Saphira delicately asked me to elaborate upon the reasoning of the mad king to suddenly strike out at me, and so I answered to the best of my ability with all that I knew. "Not only have I caused the most damage to his armies on a massive scale, but I can maintain powerful protective wards and even break through the best of his magicians' minds. This, combined with the fact that he wishes to take me captive alive, just as he wants you Saphira, I believe that he intends to bring me under his control, for I am older and stronger in magical capability than you both, which would prove indispensable to him. I was too dangerous to be allowed to continue as I was, so he eliminated all of my strength by forcing me to fight him indirectly, and as a result, I am as weak as a new born babe without protection."

_Fear not, wise one, I shall defend you with fang and claw should any dare to try to harm a single hair upon your fair head! _Saphira declared adamantly, making me chuckle as I stroked a hand down her neck in gratitude for her words, thinking how slight and slim she was in comparison to Sundav, and how differently she walked as I once more slipped into slumber, feeling and thinking no more.


	57. Chapter 57

Continuing to sleep for several days thereafter, I awoke to find the small form of Elva nestled between my arms, cherubic lips parted in sleep and looking almost like an ordinary child, save for the mark of silver upon her brow. Stirring, I slowly dared to stretch my limbs one by one, finding that they did not ach but merely felt heavy, which was a gratifying sensation. My movement alerted Elva immediately and she woke, eyes darted quickly to look at me before she relaxed.

"I am glad that you did not die." I laughed for her bluntness, brushing back her hair with the back of my hand as it trailed down her cheek tenderly.

"As am I, oh Shining Brow. How long have you been guarding over me in this manner? I did not think such a faithful little protector such as you would fall asleep upon duty!" Teasing her with a smile, Elva rolled her eyes before hopping off the bed and stepping back to give me room. My movements were sluggish and I was painfully aware of the fact but I could move myself no faster, labouring until I was at least sitting upright. "Elva, can you tell me how long I have been asleep?"

"Several days. Eragon is not here, he is gone to the dwarves to hurry them up in choosing a king as Nasuada thought they were taking too long. Your elf sister is also elsewhere, tending to her own duties, but four of those other elves stand guard outside. They rotate each night and morning, sharing the task of guarding you as you recovered." Elva listed cleverly, reciting all that I wanted to know before I had even asked.

Thanking her I reached out for the water that had been left beside my cot and guzzled it down, rousing Sundav with a thought and almost immediately I heard him shifting his weight and feet outside. Elva rather kindly allowed me to use her shoulder as a support so that I could get up onto my feet then took me outside in order to greet Sundav, who purred and crooned in greeting. _Good morning Nuanen Fethrblaka._

_Good morning, my love._ He was glad to finally see me awake and filled the gaps in my knowledge of all that had passed. It quickly became apparent that the entire army had moved, intending to take Feinstar whilst moving ever closer to the city where Galbatorix hid himself, Urû'baen. It was a daunting prospect of having to face the oath-breaker, especially in my current condition, so I vowed to myself that I would cast only very minimal spells from hereon in as a means to preserve myself and recover back my full strength.

_The hatchling attempted to return your mother's sword whilst you rested, but I spoke on your behalf and ordered him continue to carry it whilst he travelled to the dwarves. I trust I guessed your will correctly?_

_Flawlessly, my love. _Smiling as I nuzzled my face against his, we continued to immerse ourselves in one another's presence until finally Sundav lowered his head to Elva, drawing in her scent before opening his mouth and touching his tongue to her arm, being careful of the barbed hooks which could tear through flesh.

"Hello Sundav." Elva greeted, allowing herself a small smile before she scampered forwards and took hold of my hand. "Nasuada will want to see you, and the troops' morale has been crushed since the painless soldiers of the Empire, Eragon's absence and your near death. It will do them good to see you."

"Why Elva, you appear to be on your very best behaviour today. Do not tell me your heart is beginning to soften?" She shot me a dry look, unaffected by my jesting as she tugged on my hand to draw me towards Tornac, who greeted me with a swish of his tail and a nudge of his velvet muzzle to my shoulder. Soothing him with gentle words I readied him with saddle and bridle before lifting Elva up first, allowing her to weave her fingers through the blue roan's mane before I then attempted to pull myself up also.

Almost immediately my arms burned in protest, giving up on my venture with a swift release however before my feet could drop to the ground once more, someone caught my waist and effortlessly helped me to sit side-saddle, even arranging the train of my charcoal coloured tunic to flow elegantly over Tornac's rump. "If you need assistance, Shur'tugal, you need only ask. We shall be your strength until your own returns." Blödhgarm informed me sincerely, drawing up the horse's reins to hand them to me as I wrapped my arms around Elva, but stayed to lead Tornac himself.

"You have my thanks, Blödhgarm-edla." Making myself comfortable, Elva leaned back against me as Blödhgarm led Tornac through the camp which was mostly alive with life, campfires cooking the morning meals, children laughing as they raced with undaunted spirits and women scrubbed clothes clean using water from the Jiet River which we appeared to be following. The sound of Elva's stomach rumbling caught my attention, so I had Blödhgarm halt and turned to a group of soldiers of the Varden eating bread and porridge for their meal. "Pardon my intrusion, brave warriors, but would you be so kind as to spare a little bread for the child? She is hungry and has not yet eaten."

Instantly all of them were up on their feet and bowing, calling out to me with eagerness and hurriedly brought the freshest bread to Elva, as well as an apple, steaming porridge in a bowl and offered to bring food for me also. Thanking them warmly, I gave them a smile before we moved forwards once more, Elva now happily tucking into her breakfast. By the time we reached Nasuada's pavilion, which was in the process of being fixed to the ground, Elva had finished her food and humming in satisfaction.

"Shur'tugal." This time Blödhgarm waited for my permission to help me down, lifting his arms whereby I handed him Elva, allowed him to place her on the ground and then dismounted myself. His hand steadied my back and I marvelled at how gentle and careful he was being, going so far as to lift his middle fingers away from my back so that his claws would not dig into my skin. He anchored himself to my side, allowing a pageboy to take Tornac as I entered Nasuada's tent whereby she immediately dropped her task and came to me.

"Anurin, it gladdens me beyond reason to see you looking so well and awake. Come, I insist that you take rest here, please sit down." Taking my hand and arm, Nasuada brought me to a chair and had me sit upon it, ordering that food and wine be brought immediately as Elva scampered away, sitting down in the corner of the tent and busied herself with picking dirt from underneath her nails. "How do you fare? Is there anything I can do for you? Word has already been sent to Queen Islanzadi and she demanded hourly reports upon your condition."

"I am well, merely drained. Because of this, I will not be able to offer much by means of magical support, Nasuada. It is to my understanding that you have moved forwards with your plans to lay siege to the cities of the Empire and march towards Urû'baen." Nasuada then dedicated the next two hours to relaying all of her plans and how she intended to move her army to capture all major cites on their way to the capital, how she was going to succeed in each siege, her plans to subdue the lords and nobles under Galbatorix's influence and a great deal more. I listened intently, absorbing everything whilst periodically making a comment until finally, Nasuada dropped into her chair looking utterly exhausted. "You appear as if _you _battled against the oath-breaker and not I, young one. Have you been resting well?"

"Hardly, there is always something more to do and little time to do it. I cannot afford to slow down or stop, for if I fail to function then what will become of our campaign? We are so close now, Anurin, so close to our goal, I can feel it." Nodding my head in understanding, I counselled Nasuada that a leader must not only take care of their subjects but also of their own health. I then proceeded to make amendments and suggestions to her plan, talking in depth of how best to succeed in her ventures with minimal impact to her own forces, using my knowledge of battle strategy and tactics which I had learned over a hundred years of reading to her benefit.

I counselled and guided, gave advice upon matters within the Varden's politics then simply stayed with Nasuada for the rest of the day as a means to openly present myself before both the Surdans, the Varden and all who needed reassurance that I was indeed alive. It brought courage to those who felt disheartened, and after a few eloquent and masterful speeches from Nasuada, the men returned to being of good cheer. "Well done." I murmured to her as she returned to her chair, exhaling as she allowed herself to slump.

"It is as I said, the work is never done." As if to prove her words true, an errand boy came running to inform us that an entire herd of horses had broken lose and were escaping in a mass stampede. Groaning, Nasuada intended to rise and deal with the situation herself, however I reached out and touched my hand to her wrist.

"Perhaps it is time I teach you a valuable lesson in this moment, Nasuada." I suggested, indicating that she should sit back down once more. "Your father asked that I be counsellor and guide, so observe this with alertness." Drawing my shoulders up, I paused for a moment for a little effect before speaking. "Blödhgarm?"

"Yes, Shur'tugal?"

"If you would be so kind, I would be honoured if you and three of our kin would guide these horses back to their pens. A cavalry with no mounts are rather obsolete, do you not agree?"

"Of course Shur'tugal, we shall carry out your request with haste." Inclining my head with thanks, I then gave Nasuada a discreet wink.

"Remember that there are others who support you, and who can also assist you when you are stretched thin. Perhaps now is a good time to promote healthier bonds between yourself and your allies. King Orrin often notes how he is excluded from the command of the expedition, a mission or task specifically orientated to his skills would be wise. Also, I have noted how there has been an increase in violence among the soldiers, thus it would be prudent to devise a means to decrease tension and increase harmony…"

Since my magic was no longer a means for me to support the Varden, the only tool I had left was my mind, so I sharpened it until it was as crisp as a blade edge and cast it forth to do battle against the infinite troubles Nasuada faced, assisting her in her endeavours. She gave me the honorary title of Prime Counsellor, sitting beside her when in gathering with King Orrin, his highest ranked commanders and nobles, as well as the Council of Elders of the Varden, Jörmundur, Nar Garzhvog, his two seconds, Arya, and the dwarf representatives. I spoke for Eragon and I as Dragon Riders, as well as on joint behalf of Queen Islanzadi alongside Arya.

Accompanying me almost permanently was Blödhgarm and any number of the elven spell casters as well as Elva, though she flitted back and forth according to her whims of the day. Eragon maintained contact with Nasuada and I, keeping us informed of his progress with the selection of the new dwarf king, and my hopes were fully situated with Orik, for I knew he would do well to sustain his people as well as better their standing among the other races. It pleased me to learn of his ascension, and I gave Saphira a gift to carry back with her to fetch Eragon to give to Orik as a sign of our friendship and good intentions for our alliance to persevere.

Much had occurred in Eragon's absence, including the insubordination of Roran and his consequential punishment, as well as the night a Varden soldier stole into the Urgal camp intending to kill as many as he could without being caught. I had awoken in the night with a powerful impression of malice and malevolence drilling into my mind so I was quickly up on my feet, moving carefully as not to disturb Elva and Arya, the former having taken to sleeping in my cot for company, and strode outside.

Sundav was deep in sleep so I did not rouse him, merely moved with a graceful speed towards the Urgals as the human Orthmund crept closer to the camp. My body was still weak and I knew that to use magic upon him would affect me greatly, so I attempted to reach him and stay his hand without bringing attention to us both. Three Urgals lay sleeping around the low burning embers of their campfire, crackling snores eliminating any sound the mortal might have made.

Desperately I increased my pace, leaping like a doe over another sleeping Urgal with a rustle of my plain nightgown, but Orthmund had already drawn his dagger free and sliced the throats of two Urgals, their bodies convulsing and choking in confusion as to their sudden pain. I had no choice, and panic overcame me. "No!" My fierce cry awoke all Urgals within the camp as I flung out my hand to freeze Orthmund in place, calling out in the Ancient Language. "_Letta_!" His limbs became as solid as stone, unmoving though his face contorted with horror and fear as the final Urgal beneath him started, snorting before opening its eyes.

A howl of rage shattered the night and before a heartbeat had passed, the entire Urgal camp had erupted into a bloodthirsty frenzy. I knew that Orthmund was in danger of being ripped limb from limb so I swiftly reached his side and grasped the back of his shirt to haul him to his feet, releasing my spell upon him whilst simultaneously calling for Blödhgarm who raced to me within mere seconds. Flinging the mortal into his grasp I bid him take the murderer to Nasuada and keep him bound, already having turned to the two bleeding Urgals who were beginning to go still, twitching weakly from the loss of their blood.

"Shur'tugal!" Blödhgarm warned but I ignored him, wanting only to right the wrongdoing of Orthmund, and I knew that I could yet save these two Urgals. Stretching my arms as wide as they would reach I touched both upon their chests, the smooth flowing language rolling from my tongue as I summoned enough energy to guide the droplets of their blood back into their vessels, returning their strength and opening their airways so that they could both breathe, and once this was accomplished I then wove together their flesh so that only a faint, silvery scar remained upon their throats.

I would have healed the scars also, but that was the extent of my capabilities in that moment, even when Sundav awoke and immediately pooled his strength with mine. Exhaustion swiftly overcame me as Nar Garzhvog and his kin watched in awe as I brought two of his subordinates back from the brink of death until finally, I let go. My body slumped and I whimpered, feeling an unpleasant tingling sensation scatter across my entire body and a dull ache throbbed with each pulse of my heart all the way to my head. Curse that Orthmund, now he has undone all that I had gathered back and perhaps broken completely the fragile bond of trust between the Urgals and humans. Around me I could still hear the brays for blood and furious howls around me, feet stomping upon the ground and horns clashing together as the Urgals riled themselves into a frenzy, but went utterly silent at the ululation of Garzhvog to command all settle and remain where they were.

Roughened hands pushed themselves underneath my head and legs, turning me up onto my back before I was lifted some six feet into the air, my bleary gaze managing to recognise the striking yellow glare of Nar Garzhvog. "You gave life back to my brothers."

"Death shall not feast upon their final breath, not yet." Murmuring tiredly, I exhaled deeply. "Forgive…" But I managed no more. Sundav told me the next morning that Garzhvog had been very reluctant to release me into anyone's care, as he had carried me to his own tent and placed me upon a bed of sheepskins and furs before painting my face with red paste and grey ash, a symbolic gesture of great respect in his culture. The markings painted me as untouchable and gave me station equal to that of a Nar, a male chieftain, or in my case, a Herndall, though not actually giving me authority to command.

In the morning, Garzhvog and his people begrudgingly allowed Arya and Blödhgarm to carry me back to my own tent where they washed my face clean and left me to rest whilst Orthmund was tried and found guilty for his treachery. The Urgals had initially not been satisfied with such a simple solution and no amount of apologies or sweet talking from Nasuada could placate their anger. It was only right that they should be so enraged and insulted. Contrary to popular belief, an Urgal would accept a human killing one of their kind if the human himself had suffered at their hands, in fact they expected the human to take revenge, but Orthmund had no reason to strike at them, and so they were unwilling to make peace.

The commotion continued well into the afternoon, with Nar Garzhvog demanding better punishment, wanting to make an example of Orthmund by allowing him to the mercy of the Urgals who had almost died because of his blade, but Nasuada did not wish to cause further strife between the two races, as such an act would bring the Varden to resent her and abhor the Urgals more. When I walked into her pavilion, I saw her immediately lose all strain in her features and rose to her feet in order to greet me.

"Anurin, are you recovered?"

"Yes Lady Nasuada, I am." Inclining my head I walked past Orthmund who trembled in both fear and rage, but I ignored him, instead going directly to Garzhvog. "Nar Garzhvog, how are your two rams who were injured? Please tell me if either of them are having difficulties, my healing was rushed last night and I wish to be certain I did not make an error."

"My rams breathe well and carry their scars with pride, Lady Shadowhunter. They ask me to give you their gratitude, they say they will fight by your side and offer you their lives in repayment for your deed." Smiling with relief, I assured him that no thanks was necessary, and that my good deed has merely neutralised the bad which Orthmund committed.

"Since neither of your rams perished, would you please listen to my plea, Nar Garzhvog?" Nodding his head, the Urgal chieftain stepped back and knelt down upon the ground to listen to my counsel. "The crime of the human mortal Orthmund is reprehensible and dishonourable, he is a shame to his mother, his father, to Lady Nightstalker and to his own kind. He intentionally caused harm to our allies, thus endangering the growing bond which exists between our races, for this, he must be punished, however, I ask only this of you, Nar Garzhvog…" Smiling softly to the chieftain, I leaned closer to him in my seat, lowering my voice so that it seemed as if I were speaking to him and him alone, ignoring all else present. "Please allow us to punish him with our own methods, and I shall personally see to it that you and your rams are compensated for this insult against you. I shall gift your two rams a pair of war axes crafted by mine own hands, an embroidered banner each with their family house upon the fabric, the meat, hide, bone and antlers of six deer each, fourteen boars, twenty goats…"

I continued through an extensive list of appropriate gifts which would be deemed acceptable to an Urgal in repayment for a debt or insult. Occasionally I would pause and glance to Nasuada who would then nod to say that she agreed with my list, permitting me to continue. The two rams who had almost been murdered would soon become very wealthy in terms of Urgal culture for all the livestock, spoils, tools and weapons they were about to receive. It would also raise their standing and make them highly desirable to females as prospective mates.

Additionally, I gave the same favour to Nar Garzhvog himself, for it would be highly insulting to give one's rams gifts and not their chief, as it may threaten his strength and authority to have a subordinate wealthier and more desirable than him. I promised him a new helm to protect his head as well as a matching breastplate of armour of the finest make, numerous animal skins, livestock, treasures and a weapon which I would design uniquely for him and make it with my own hands. By the time I was finished, Garzhvog was grinning at me and clicking his fangs in anticipation.

"Lady Shadowhunter, you are wise and knowledgeable about my people and our culture. One day, I should like to learn of how you came to know our customs so well." He spoke before then rising up and clapping his fists to his chests, signalling his decision had been made. "I agree to these terms! My only condition is this, that he that kills in shadows like a coward dies a painful death, then our anger will be sated." Hammering his fists then to his brow, Garzhvog strode away with pride. It was only after he was gone that King Orrin and other nobles relaxed, dabbing at their sweating brows with delicate sleeves or handkerchiefs.

"My lady! You cannot be considering granting so many boons to that monster, can you? Spare me! Tell them that you had me executed and grant me my freedom, I swear I shall never return or act another misdeed ever again!" Orthmund pleaded, casting himself upon mine and Nasuada's feet but the guards swiftly dragged him away as he wailed. Nasuada turned up her nose coldly.

"It was you who disturbed the peace and broke my command. For this, you _will _be punished. The penalty is still death, no matter how much you snivel and plead." Now all that remained was to debate on how to kill him. King Orrin argued that a public hanging would decrease morale which was fragile at best, but Nasuada wanted Orthmund to be made an example of so that no others would repeat his actions.

The nobles argued that the Urgals would not notice whether or not we actually killed Orthmund after I handed them so many treasures, and a few even turned on me with barely contained disgust. "You granted them too much, Lady Rider, now they will become greedy and demand more. We were not aware that you favoured those beasts, perhaps Galbatorix has addled your mind more than we thought."

"If that were so, then none of us would be here. Had Galbatorix succeeded in taking over my mind, the Varden would be all but dust, and you would all be dead." My quick tongue silenced them all as I leaned back in my chair, tapping a finger against the rest. "In the culture of the Urgals, they respect displays of strength, as it is how their hierarchy is determined, but they also appreciate honour, respect, and homage. This is the only way to keep the Urgals from turning on us after last night's betrayal, so if you do not wish to wake in the night with an Urgal blade buried in your gut, then heed my advice and simply do as I direct." A murmur of apologies followed so I exhaled, touching a hand to my brow as it throbbed from the mere effort of having to think.

"This still does not resolve the issue of Orthmund's execution." Nasuada redirected the debate back to its central focus, surveying the council carefully. "Arya, what is your opinion?"

"One who has broken the law must be punished by the law. It is very simple." Arya stated from my right hand side, her eyes calm and cold as we discussed the means of a man's death. "It is vital that the Urgals receive their justice, but in a way which does not bring antipathy towards you, Nasuada, for deciding his fate. It is no secret that humans and Urgals have always bore hatred to one another, and this will only deepen that feeling." The matter was argued for another half an hour or so until finally, I had had enough.

"Allow me to do it." Blinking in shock, Nasuada looked at me quickly with surprise. "I am a Rider, and before our Order fell, it was the duty of the Riders to maintain peace between the races. This situation has caused a rift to open, so it is only right that I close it. Allow me to perform my duties, for if I am the one to execute Orthmund after this council has passed judgement, then justice will be served and everyone shall be satisfied." The offer hung through the air, at first receiving outright rejections after initial consideration before gradually, more and more began to see the perfection of the choice.

Truth be told, it was the only plausible choice available to us all, and although I did not enjoy the idea of executing a man, at least then it would be my burden to bear and no one else's. "Are you certain you are willing to do this?" Nasuada questioned and, with a curt nod of my head, she made the final decision. "Bring Orthmund before this council to hear his fate." Bowing the guards quickly went outside to retrieve Orthmund, who was bound by the hands and had to be dragged by the shoulders of his tunic. "Orthmund, son of Ormindr, your crimes against the Varden are grave and threatened the peace between ourselves and our allies. Is there aught you would say in your defence?"

Orthmund spat upon the ground, declaring that we were sympathisers to demons and monsters and that we deserved to rot within our own flesh as crows pecked at our eyes. An unwise response. "It is by the will of this council that you are sentenced to die, effective immediately. May the gods lay your soul to rest. Lady Anurin, I am uneducated in the ways of the Riders. Please, explain to us the process of what will occur next." Rising to my feet, I addressed all within the pavilion but kept my golden glare fixed entirely upon Orthmund, who paled to the colour of chalk.

"You are permitted to receive the blessings and rites of a shaman, priest or elder in accordance to your faith. You are permitted to eat a final meal of your choosing. You are permitted time to set your affairs in order and to see to the comforts of your family after your demise. You are permitted to arrange the burial, burning or ceremony for your body after its execution. You are permitted…" Reciting the long list of procedures which Orthmund may and may not do, as well as explaining that he could choose the manner in which he died. Noose, axe, sword, burning, drowning, it was his right to choose his own death.

"Mercy, Rider, I plead mercy!" Orthmund begged but I ignored him, continuing to speak.

"I, Anurin daughter of Andumë, Dragon Rider, Elf Maiden and adopted daughter of Queen Islanzadi, Lady Shadowhunter and Isidar Vanyali, granted with permission from your peers and leaders, do sentence you, Orthmund son of Ormindr, to death. For the sake of justice and the preservation of peace, I accept this duty with a sorrowful heart. Peace and blessings be upon you, son of Ormindr. You have until sundown to make your arrangements." Unfortunately, Orthmund fought his fate the entirety of the way. It was a relief to know that he did not have a wife or family to care for, otherwise they would be left without protection or means to live.

At sundown, Orthmund was yet to choose his preferred method of execution or how he wished for his body to be treated afterwards. He cursed and howled, throwing himself down upon the ground to beat his fists against it, kicking and struggling against his captors until finally, he was flung before my feet. Sundav snarled with rippling thunder, causing Orthmund to flinch and gradually lift his head, staring in fear as Sundav stood directly above me, smoke rising from his nostrils whilst fire burned at the back of his throat. "You have not arranged your affairs as you were advised, therefore by the law of the Riders, it falls to me to decide for you. Still, I grant you a choice, son of Ormindr. Do you choose to die by my hand…or my dragon's?"

Enhancing my words, Sundav snapped his jaw shut to create the sound akin to bones breaking by the thousand, flames of white flaring between his teeth as the stars within his obsidian orbs glittered with the promise of blood and flesh. "No…no…no! Mercy! MERCY!" I had borrowed Arya's sword to wear upon my hip, clad in full armour and helm whilst a cloak of midnight black hung from my shoulders, flaring and rising upon the breeze.

Many had gathered to observe the execution, the raised platform allowing for everyone to bear witness to the consequences of breaking Nasuada's law. Allowing my voice to carry, I addressed those who observed. "Here before me kneels a traitor. He defied Lady Nasuada's command, betrayed the bond of alliance and trust, maliciously caused harm to those who have fought beside you, bled beside you and died for our cause! He acted with cowardice under the cloak of night, to attempt slaughter as one would an animal for food, and for these sins, the Council have found him guilty. What say you?!"

"Traitor! Coward! Hail to Lady Nasuada!" Their voices rung clear and I was glad that our ploy had succeeded, for they did not now blame Nasuada for this man's fate. The blame was entirely his own. "Death! Death! Death! Death!" The word was chanted over and over, rising into the skies until it was a single pulse like a heartbeat as feet were stomped, pots were clanged and shields were hammered. Facing down upon Orthmund, his miserable face wept before curling upon the ground in a desperate attempt to protect himself.

The guards came forwards one last time and tore back his arms and forced his back to straighten, lashing him to a cross bar which kept him kneeling upright so that I might more easily reach his neck. My stomach churned with sickness, my lips set in a grim line. Nasuada, King Orrin and many other nobles stood to bear witness, the only ones standing in still solemnness as I gradually drew the blade free. Reaching out my hand I touched Orthmund's brow, reciting the last blessings and rituals in the Ancient Language in the hope that his soul would enter the void in peace, before then drawing back my hand.

"It will be painless." I promised him, flexing my fingers around the hilt of the sharpened blade, the sword glinting under the last rays of sunset and, with my breath caught in my throat, I slashed the blade with all the speed and accuracy I possessed. The sky turned a deep shade of red as the sun sank below the horizon, a crimson splatter flaring outwards and I felt the hot spray clash against my skin. Immediately all fell into silence, as if the heartbeat of the Varden's voice had also ceased to live, and I took a moment to gather my senses before then bowing before the lifeless body which had perished at my hand.

I spoke softly in the Ancient Language, finalising the ritual of the Riders before then cleaning Arya's sword upon my own cloak and signalling for the body to be taken away, instructing for the head of Orthmund to be delivered to the Urgal camp to prove his demise, his body it to be buried in an unmarked grave and for his name to be struck from the ledger of records. "A man who acts without honour shall not receive it in death. Thus concludes my duty. Peace unite us, now and forevermore."


	58. Chapter 58

The city of Feinstar was beginning to come into shape upon the horizon, far in the distance. Saphira and Eragon were yet to return to us, for they had gone to Du Weldenvarden in order to speak to Oromis and Glaedr once more and receive their final training. Oromis had hinted how he intended to explain to Eragon the concept of the Eldunari, as well as various other secrets of the Riders, but he had left the final rites of passage for me to instruct Eragon, as it was now my duty.

It was also my hope that Brom would keep his word and tell Eragon of his true heritage, that his father was not Morzan and that Murtagh was only his half-brother through their mother. Each day my strength gradually returned, flowing back into the vast pools I stored within me and each day, the elves kindly shared a little of their own power into both myself and the gems of my twin daggers, meaning that at least I was not as weak or helpless as before. Still, no miraculous feats of magic were yet feasible, and it would be many weeks before I felt a little like my old self again.

As I had promised Nar Garzhvog and the two rams who had almost been killed by the now deceased Orthmund, I used my spare time to fashion all the gifts I had promised him as Nasuada did the same, contributing in order to maintain peaceful relations. Three banners were woven with magic by myself with the assistance of Arya and the spell casters, for it required very little efforts before I then embroidered by hand the symbol of their house and tribe on each, guiding the needle with copious amounts of thread.

My hands then turned to metalworking, forging four axes, a pair each for the rams, and a giant wooden staff with a clubbed pommel with a blade with a serrated edge like fangs of pure white steel, intending to give the latter to Garzhvog. It was ten feet tall and the most viscous looking weapon I had ever laid eyes upon. It was very clearly nothing alike to what my kin would have created, but I wished for it to honour the Urgals' preferences for weapons rather than focusing upon its beauty. In any case, there was still beauty in its deadliness, and when I presented Garzhvog with the new weapon, he had bellowed with joy and immediately took a liking to it.

His new armour was made to perfectly fit his body, layered with leather and interwoven rings to allow him full movement with maximum protection, whilst the helm I forged sat upon the crown of his head with two large openings which allowed perfect room for his horns, the helm covering the entire back of his head with a removable lower half which I had fashioned into the image of a beast's skull, bared fangs creating a gruesome and terrifying image. All of the livestock were handed over, as well as the pelts, hides, antlers, bones, gold and jewels until finally, everything was settled.

The Urgals would greet me more openly than they did before, calling my name whenever they happened to see me, inviting me to their fires to share in their stories and songs. I will admit, I found such evenings very enjoyable, though Tornac refused to approach the Urgals and Elva did not care for them greatly, so often I was only with Sundav, who would lay down upon the outside of their camp and lay his head down so that he was beside me at the fire. The Urgals even began to arrange their camp each time we stopped so that Sundav could have room to put his head down at the centre of their camp, accommodating his sheer side and would eagerly talk with him about thrilling hunts and of all the greatest kills they had ever made. Their predator side appealed to Sundav, and he would often talk of great length how it was to hunt from the skies.

Laying siege to Feinstar proved exceedingly difficult, for they were well defended and the gates were impervious to magic, and Sundav could not get close enough to break them down as the ballistae were always positioned and ready to shoot at him. The first time we had tried, I had not possessed the strength to stop them, and one bolt burrowed itself into Sundav's shoulder, causing him to bellow in pain. I too felt my own shoulder joint become alight with flared nerves as if they were on fire, grasping at the injury I shared through empathy as Sundav ripped himself backwards and swiftly bolted forwards on all fours.

A jet of flames descended upon the wall but most of the damage they caused was reduced by the skills of three rather remarkable wizards, meaning that Sundav could not burn down the gates either. He was too big and too slow to avoid the ballistae, so as they rained down upon us a second time, I depended entirely upon the elven spell casters to stop them by any means necessary. _Sundav! Forget the gates, break through the wall itself! _Snarling in agreement, Sundav turned upon the wall and brought both forelegs crashing down with open claws, ripping through stone as the soldiers guarding the walls screamed in terror and fled as quickly as they were able.

Sundav stood higher than the wall itself and although it was thick, his sheer power and muscle pulled it down into a mound of rubble, only to face a huge army of defenders who immediately turned their weapons upon us. I stopped the first wave of arrows, but that was as much as my strength could manage so Sundav pulled back, carefully stepping so that the Varden's warriors could rush underneath his belly and charge the wall where the two forces clashed, churning like meat in a grinder until a new wall was inadvertently built, a wall of bodies.

In order to reach the summit one had to climb over the fallen, some still alive but unable to break free and suffocated under the weight, their bones breaking under the sheer mass as it continued to build. _Fall back Sundav, I cannot protect you from those ballistae and the arrows, you are injured and need to heal._

His breaths were laboured and I could see his flanks were heaving. Blood streaked across his body from where the bolts had managed to strike true, finding the weaknesses in his armour and embedding into his flesh. Walking on only three feet to save him pain, Sundav opened his wings and took off into the skies, flying at a safe distance before landing behind the lines of our army where we would be safe. Immediately Arya and the other elves came to us, beginning their work in removing the bolts and helping me to heal Sundav of his wounds.

Most worrisome of all had been the long tear in one of his wings from one of the weapons which had ripped further in his attempt to fly until it was roughly the length of a Kull warrior. The membrane was easy enough to heal, however Nasuada ordered that we remain grounded for the time being and allow her siege engines to do their work. _This is irksome. If you want the city to be raised to the ground then I could easily tear through it, yet the Silver-Tongue-daughter wished for me to be delicate and careful, to cause as little damage as possible…I am a dragon! Destruction is in my nature!_

_Hush now my love, I understand, but we are not suited to this task, for you are just far too mighty for this meagre city to handle. One sweep of your tail would destroy an entire street and your breath would raise all to the ground. We do not wish to extinguish all in our path, for one day we will need to rebuild this land. The less damage we do now, the less work is required later. In any case, we wish for the people within to come to as little harm as possible, otherwise they will only see us as villains. _I soothed, stroking my hand down Sundav's neck as we rested for a moment, observing the progress of the siege.

_Mayhap you are right, but it still does not bode well with me. Give me an army of evil and I shall vanquish them in one breath. Delicacy is not natural to me. _Chuckling softly, I promised him that once we faced Galbatorix, he could breathe as much fire upon him as he liked. Looking back to the battle, we waited. Somehow Feinstar continued to hold against our forces, an impressive feat, but an inconvenience to us.

We remained for almost a fortnight before Eragon and Saphira returned at the moment Arya and Blödhgarm had infiltrated the city to open the gates from within, though I quickly became aware of the desperate situation they had found themselves in. I had made to go with Sundav to their rescue, but when a trumpeting roar cut through the skies and a gleaming streak of sapphire blue soared overhead, I immediately cried out with joy and lifting one of my daggers towards Saphira as she flew for the city. Now it shall end!

_Come Sundav!_

_Gladly._ Humming deeply with anticipation, Sundav swept me from the ground upon his head and rose into the sky, laboriously beating his wings until he had gained enough height then circled overhead, waiting until finally, the gates were flung open and the city was breached. I focused upon finding the soldiers who were loyal to Galbatorix and Galbatorix alone, singling them out and infiltrating their minds, forcing them to separate themselves from the innocent villagers and townspeople so that when Sundav descended upon them, he did not accidentally kill one forced into servitude against their will.

The battle was going well, Sundav and I flying overhead to draw fire from the archers and ballistae, allowing Nasuada to move her troops further up the city without being decimated by arrows and catapults. All such weapons were aimed at Sundav and I, who continually would dive towards the city from above and fake an intent to attack, ensuring that the long-range weapons continued to focus upon us, yet remaining out of their reach. It was the fourth or fifth time we dived the city that a sudden rush of a familiar presence was projected from within the city where Eragon and Saphira had disappeared to.

Upon my breastbone the scale of Glaedr suddenly felt oddly warm and, with a start, I realised that it was Glaedr's mind which I could sense. _Sundav, do you think…?_

_Glaedr-ebrithil must have disgorged his Eldunari and gifted it to the hatchlings, I can sense him as you do, dear Rin. _Sundav confirmed and I bit down on my lip slightly as Sundav swerved in the skies, rolling onto his back to avoid several more ballistae arrows which whistled over his belly and into the distance.

_Bring us closer to the hatchlings, but do not make obvious their position. We still need to hold the attention of the archers for Nasuada to amass her warriors below, but I am concerned for Glaedr, he felt…distressed. _Immediately complying with my request, Sundav flew closer to the towering fortress where Saphira and Eragon fought within alongside Arya. I could not contact any of them for their minds were closed, so I simply waited and watched closely whilst also concentrating upon our task. When the ballistae had spent their arrows, Sundav swiftly dove towards them and swiped a claw which took off the tower, parapet and a great number of the ballistae also. _Well done my love._

_All I do is for your safety and joy, dearest Rin, my Nuanen Fethrblaka. _Softly spoken words such as his warmed me to my core and I placed a kiss upon his neck and upon his mind, sharing my limitless love for him in the quiet lull of a moment's respite, for no longer were we under attack in the air. Intending to fly to the other end of the city to deal with the forces of our enemy there, my mind became blinded by the rush of Glaedr's presence as it returned with greater clarity than before, enough so that I could even see flashes of his own vision.

Red scales, the sky, clouds, a flash of green grass far below, red, blue, white, green, gold…the colours were dazzling and sent my mind reeling for a moment until I could properly placate myself and focus. Being further away from Glaedr's Eldunari, I saw very little of the burst of impressions which were shared through his Heart of Hears, however when Sundav and I felt the cold touch of a sinister mind replace that of Thorn and Murtagh, my blood ran cold and I twisted myself upon the saddle. "Sundav! FLY!" Needing no further explanation than this, Sundav roared as he wheeled himself around with a sharp arch of his back and tilt of his wings.

He dove straight for the fortress as I unstrapped my legs and took off down his back, racing with all speed and desperation before leaping from the end of his tail, descending rapidly for one of the windows of the fortress towers and, with a little magic to guide me, flung up my arms to protect my neck and face before crashing through it. Glass shattered and rang like the clear sound of crystals, slicing through my skin and drawing thick welds of blood, the shards embedding into my skin but I cared not, for I only had one intention in mind.

My eyes took in the scene within a moment, seeing the three spell casters circled around a man, the Lady of the City, Lorana, seated upon her chair, Saphira and Eragon with their weapons drawn with Arya also with them, but I disregarded all. "Eragon!" My voice carried and the suddenness of my arrival was enough to distract the spell casters for a brief moment, and the hatchlings both swung their heads towards me. "Give me our master's heart and Celöbra!" Flinging out my hand, Eragon responded with swiftness and complete faith in me, not even pausing to question what I meant or why, merely did as I asked.

Drawing a large leather satchel from the saddlebag which Saphira carried, Eragon flung it to me with a yell, my sword following without its scabbard. I caught both, the former with magic and the latter with my hand before quickly dropping to my knees as the images of Glaedr and Oromis's battle against Galbatorix, who commanded Murtagh's mind and spoke through him rushed with startling clarity. The moment I touched the golden orb, I cloaked myself in a veil of intense white which allowed none to look upon me, safeguarding the precious vessel which carried my master's very consciousness.

I could see them. It were as if I were looking through Glaedr's eyes, the crimson flash of the smaller dragon Thorn blurring as they fought and grappled with one another, locked in place by Galbatorix's spell. Metal clashed upon metal, and the rush of Glaedr's thoughts momentarily blurred my own as they became overcome with fear, for Oromis had become immobilised by his crippling injury. His sword fell from his grasp and a baleful snarl made ugly Murtagh's handsome face. Glaedr's fear intensified as he desperately attempted to push Thorn away from him, releasing his grasp but to no avail and the cruel red gleam of Zar'roc rose up within a bone white hand, ready to bring it crashing down upon powerless Oromis.

Fighting through the terror of Glaedr's heart I pushed all aside until with a clear, commanding voice, I cast my consciousness through to Glaedr and projected it outwards in a sound which became something between a roar, a cry, a song and a whisper. It were as if all possible tones of my voice had layered themselves into an intertwining melody of great and terrible power, using the only way in which I could save my masters and keep Murtagh from hurting them.

I spoke his True Name.

The words of Murtagh's True Name flew from my tongue in an effortless roll and their power was enough to momentarily break Galbatorix's hold upon them as the magic of Celöbra's gemstone exploded into my own mind, merging our resources as I poured everything into this one hope that I could save Oromis and Glaedr. The moment the spell as lifted Glaedr dove downwards, carrying Oromis to safety away from Thorn as, with one final push, I bid them flee from Gil'ead. My strength was enough and Thorn immediately turned tail and fled with his injuries, streams of blood falling to the ground like scarlet rain.

I wept for relief as Glaedr alighted upon the ground, however before I could do anything more for Oromis's pain or their injuries, Sundav tugged my mind back to my body, warning me of the danger I now faced. A Shade. Blinking as the great hall of Feinstar came into focus, I lifted my hand away from Glaedr's Eldunari and swiftly swamped my mind with barriers as I continued to gleam, clutching my mother's sword tightly by the hilt as I continued to shine with bright whiteness. Using the magic reserves in the gem, I hid the Eldunari in a pocket of space behind me before focusing on the Shade, grunting as the shadows battered against my defences.

"Our name is Varaug." If possible, this Shade sounded even more malign than Durza had, turning my innards to ice and my entire body froze in place even as he held Arya by the throat and pinned Eragon, Saphira and I down with the sheer might of his mind. "Fear us." I did. I did fear him, it was instinctive. One could not help but fear a Shade, and this one was as deadly as all who came before him. Rasping for breath, my eyes looked towards Eragon, clicking my teeth until I had caught his attention, whereby I used miniscule movements of my face to signal that he should prepare himself.

Gritting his teeth, I took that as a sign that he was ready. Diving deeper into the power within the sword's black gemstone, my body suddenly became that of a shining star, filling the entire hall with light which burst through the windows and unrestrained power caused the walls, ceiling and floor to tremble. The Shade screamed, blinded by the sudden intensity as my mouth moved quickly to chant my spell, commanding that only those of evil intentions should be harmed by the light I shone forth. His hand dropped Arya and she swiftly rolled away, seizing her sword as Eragon and I then rushed the Shade with our minds to attack together, battling him from two different directions so that he had to focus on us both.

Against two Riders, the Shade made an admirable effort to keep us at bay though our power allowed us to keep him frozen in place, locking his limbs and grounding his knee to the floor so that as Arya rose, Eragon roared over the strain our minds were enduring. "GET HIM!" Her hair flew like a banner of blackness, fair visage both terrifying and heart stopping as her blade flashed, her teeth bared, and the sister of my heart drove her sword through the Shade's heart all the way to the hilt. Immediately I pulled back my magic and mind, dropping to the ground where my hands clapped to the ground in order to keep myself partially upright, panting and wheezing.

As the Shade released his dying scream the remaining windows all shattered at the shrill pitch, forcing all three of us to cover our ears lest they bled from the horrendous screech. I did not bother to bear witness to the Shade's passing as I had already seen one die before, instead I pulled myself towards Saphira and did not stop until I was resting against her heaving flank, thoroughly exhausted. In my peripheral vision I saw Eragon struggle to Arya's side then tenderly heal her of her wounds after her lungs had expelled blood, the two of them standing almost intimately together.

_Saphira? _Touching her mind gently as a means to signal that it was now safe, the sapphire dragon immediately let down her defences so that I might connect with her. _How do you fare?_

_I shall live, wise one. Our masters, do they…?_

_I am not certain, I was pulled away before I could speak to them, and although they did not fall at the hand of Galbatorix, I know that both were grievously injured. Have courage, dearest Saphira, I am confident that they are alright. _Growling softly, Saphira brought her nose around to my face and nuzzled my cheek gently, encouraging me to smile and lift my hand to rub the sweet spot underneath her chin as Arya stumbled into Eragon's embrace, and the four of us relished in the fact that we were all alive. Alive! Even against all odds, but we were weary, so for now we rested, and even as Sundav kept a close guard overhead of the tower, I felt an odd sense of fulfilment in the knowledge that we were now one step closer to a better world.


	59. Chapter 59

Resting in the comforts of warmth and with Sundav's nose peeking underneath the tent flap beside me, I felt far better than I had done a few hours before. Having managed to retreat from the fortress and locate Nasuada, Eragon had informed us all of his experiences and learnings whilst in Ellesméra, most proudly proclaiming that he was the son of Brom, not Morzan as he had believed. I was glad to see his joy and it warmed my heart to see the hatchling smile so. Nasuada and Arya had been stunned by the news, but listened as Eragon continued to explain further of Oromis and Glaedr, having received my permission to reveal them to Nasuada.

I was reluctant to give the same permission in regards to the Eldunari, but I recognised that in this time, it was vital that information be shared for it could have pivotal impact upon the outcome of this war. Glaedr's Eldunari was safe in my care for the moment, tucked away in a securely locked and enchanted chest that could not be opened or moved without mine or Eragon's permission, though the lid was open and the drawstring slackened in order to reveal the smooth golden surface, waiting for a form of contact from our master.

Finally it came, first as a ripple, and then a flood as Glaedr's mind rushed to his Eldunari and immediately sought out myself, Sundav, Saphira and Eragon, bringing the latter two running to my tent. _Master, are you alright? How fares Oromis-ebrithil? _Eragon demanded to know immediately, our minds pooling together so that we all could share in the conversation. As if in answer, Oromis then touched upon our bonds through Glaedr, and I released a sob of joy as I clutched at my heart.

_All is well, little hatchlings, though we are grievously weakened._ Oromis answered, his voice as frail as dry paper.

_Little Anurin, your actions today saved partner-of-my-life-Oromis, and you did so in disregard of the consequences to your own health. Had you not the element of surprise, the oath-breaker may have killed you in his resistance. _Glaedr said to me in both praise and admonishment, though I could feel the broad depth of his gratitude through the Eldunari as Eragon burst into my tent and quickly came to sit upon the end of my bed as Saphira pushed her head through the other side of the tent, crooning at Glaedr's Heart of Hearts.

_Any sacrifice is worth the chance to protect you, cherished masters._ I responded calmly, remaining resting upon raised pillows with Celöbra resting across my lap. _Oromis-ebrithil, when we return I shall not rest until I have further healed you of your ailments. I had hoped that the seizures would cease after the last time I attempted to repair the nerves of your body, but I have been proving wrong. Forgive my fatal error, I beg of you._

_There is nothing to forgive, little Anurin, for I am alive because of you. Merely give me your word you will not act so recklessly again, your life is far more valuable than mine and it is the duty and privilege of the master to protect his students, and to die before them._

_Yes, master. _Bowing my head a little, Glaedr hummed at me softly, sending me images and impressions of cheerfulness, affection and light hearted thoughts before Oromis proceeded to ask the fate of Feinstar. Eragon eagerly began to narrate the tale of how he, Arya and I destroyed a Shade, though this time it was Arya who delivered the fatal blow and she too had earned the title Shadeslayer. We talked for some time, planning for certain eventualities and passing messages between one another, such as missives from Queen Islanzadi to Nasuada and vice versa.

_Little Anurin, you are drained and struggling to recover. Twice having battled against the oath-breaker's mind has left you in a desperate state. Accept this from me, for you will need it far more than I. _Glaedr interrupted Oromis after having contemplated the state of my mind and suddenly, I felt as if sunlight were shining from within my very veins with a warm burst of rays. Sundav thanked Glaedr before I could even form the words.

_Yes, thank you Glaedr-ebrithil. _A sense of a smile came from Oromis before he then continued, explaining that he was now too weak to be of any further use in battle, so would assist Islanzadi by helping her to formulate battle plans and contemplating on how best to infiltrate Urû'baen and defeat Galbatorix. Eventually Eragon and Saphira left to take the news and reports of the elves progress to Nasuada, leaving myself and Sundav alone with Glaedr and, through his bond, with Oromis. _Tell me true, fathers in my heart, how much does your strength wane?_

_Enough, little one, enough. _Oromis sighed wearily and I sensed his presence grow weaker and weaker, like a light which moved further and further away until it was almost out of sight.

_Oromis!_

_Be calm Anurin, he is but sleeping. _Allowing my heart to settle, I reached a little closer to Glaedr's Elduanri until my hand touched it completely, the smoothness of its surface feeling like still water against my palm. _You have been brave, as brave as a dragon. Your mother would be proud were she here to witness your might today._

_I know that she watches over us, so I grieve not for her absence. Take care, Glaedr, and alert me immediately if Thorn or Murtagh return. My presence may be able to forestall them and allow you to escape with Oromis back to Ellesméra, where the barriers of Du Weldenvarden will protect you for at least a little while longer. Should we fail before Galbatorix, then please take Brom with you and fly further north into the lands unknown. If we survive, I shall bring the hatchlings to you there, and after that…_

After that, I did not know, but it was enough for now at least. _I shall do as you say, little Anurin. You have grown wise, wiser than either of us could have hoped, and you Sundav, I am pleased that you have mellowed your temper. You were quite a disagreeable hatchling, I often had to keep myself from biting your tail to teach you better manners. _Sundav growled but not in anger, merely placid acceptance. _Together you are stronger than you could ever be apart, remember this, and protect one another. Sundav, life without the partner-of-your-heart is not a life worth living, it is but a barren coldness and emptiness. Guard her well._

_Of course I shall, master. Anurin is my greatest treasure and my only love. May scale-rot plague whomsoever attempts to take her from me. _Raising his voice fiercely, I hummed with soft laughter and soothed Sundav with my love. Bidding us farewell, Glaedr retreated back to his corporeal body, meaning that his Eldunari did not glow so brightly without his consciousness residing within it. Without a word I closed the lid and sealed the chest before tucking it away, feeling better for having my strength restored by Glaedr. _You already seem far livelier than before, dear Rin. How do you feel?_

_As if I could shatter the skies with thunder and lightning. Come, there is much to do Sundav, and more importantly, I am starving. Why, I would not even care if all there was to be had was meat, meat, meat! _Chortling with laughter, Sundav swept me up into the air and carried me away in search of food for the both of us.


	60. Chapter 60

By the time the Varden had attacked Belatona, I was greatly accustomed to the sounds, smells and sights of battle and the horrors it entailed. It had been a bloodcurdling, stomach twisting battle in which Saphira had almost been killed by the emergence of a deadly weapon, a Dauthdaert, an ancient spear from the days of Du Fyrn Skulblaka. When Sundav and I had heard the agonised scream of Saphira's pain, Sundav had dove down immediately and, without hesitation, grasped her into his claws and flew her away from the danger of battle, slowing only so that several of the elven spell casters could leap up onto Sundav's claws.

They clung on tightly as Sundav flew Saphira away from the battle and gently placed her down outside of Belatona, nuzzling her with crooning concern as I swiftly dismounted and flew down the rope to the ground, joining the spell casters to remove the spear, Niernen, from Saphira's chest. She was fortunate that it pierced only muscle, and when I lifted the spear into my hands, I gripped the staff with hatred for all the history it represented.

"The Orchid…" One of the elves whispered, lips curling into a slight snarl. Passing it over into one of the elves' care, I bid them hide it from sight and keep it from the knowledge of others. It was part of our history, the elves' history, and it needed not become known to the humans. Once Saphira was healed she had insisted upon returning to Eragon's side, so with a word of caution, Saphira took back to the skies and those who had healed her remained at my order to rest and recover, for they look sickly and ready to faint.

As I had said, it was a gruesome day of battle, one that wore us down but did not defeat us, not even when the wall of the keep collapsed and came crashing down, for Sundav had suddenly risen up onto his hind legs with me upon his back and released a blast of whitened air from his mouth almost like ice, and the rocks had frozen in place. _Sundav? Is this your doing?_

_I do not know what came over me, but I suddenly felt the two-leg-hatchling's desperation and fear for his kin, and I desired to prevent the hatchling's grief. _Sundav answered simply, his breath continuing to hold the crumbling wall in the air as our warriors beneath hurried to flee, including Roran whom I spotted last of all, before Sundav snapped his mouth shut and the wall of the keep came crashing down. _Magic is unpredictable, especially the magic of a dragon._

_But it proves once more that your heart is kind and tender, Sundav. Grumble and growl all you like, but I know you to be as soft as a kitten._

_Bah! I should toss you into the air for such a statement! _Laughing in return, Sundav and I pulled away as the Varden claimed victory after Eragon, Arya, Blödhgarm and Roran entered the keep and finally took Lord Bradburn captive. It was in that moment that the arrival of the were-cats were announced, causing quite the stir for one was rarely seen among the civilised world, rarer still that they would be recognised in their feline forms, but for an entire host of them to appear was unprecedented, but not unwelcome.

I would have liked to have been there to greet them, but King Orrin required reinforcements as he defended the westward flank against another influx of Galbatorix's troops, so of course, Nasuada sent myself and Sundav, for what more reinforcements could anyone desire? Gliding low over the cavalry of King Orrin, Sundav released a belly full of fire upon the troops and forced their ranks to break, allowing Orrin and his riders to wade through them and shatter their defences with little effort required. The sheer number of them was not the issue, merely the time required to subdue them, but in the end, all was well.

_I shall go hunt for food, it has been a while since I last ate a full meal._

_Hunt well, may the wind be favourable and the sun shine upon your back. _Kissing Sundav's face before he went, I stayed rooted to the spot until the after rush of his wings had dulled. Within moments, Elva was beside me.

"Where is he going?"

"To hunt, he will be back soon so do not fret. Come, tell me of these were-cats. What were they like?" Habitually lifting Elva off the ground I carried her upon my hip with one arm around her, listening as she told me all about the were-cats she had seen and what had been said at the meeting between them. I laughed when I heard that they had asked not only for armour, liver and poultry, but for a plush cushion beside the throne of the next ruler solely for the use of a were-cat if they wished to sleep upon it. A curious race they were. Curious indeed.

With Elva in my arms I returned to my tent to take off my armour, noting that it would later rain for the clouds were gathering and I could taste it in the air, so pulled on a cloak before stepping outside once more. My hand came to rest upon Elva's head and spoke a spell, though she initially flinched as I did so out of instinctual fear, however I ensured not to frighten her and, as the first droplets of rain fell, Elva turned her face to the sky and as the heavens opened, the rain rebounded off a mystical veil which enshrouded her, keeping her perfectly warm and dry. "How did you know it was going to rain?"

"The water vapour in the air has been heavy of late and I could sense the friction within the clouds. Perhaps one day you too will come to understand nature and the subtle warnings she gives us when she shifts her moods. A tremble in the wind, a swirl of a cloud. One could spend decades studying their wonders." Smiling as I smoothed aside her hair, I brought her with me to give my report to Nasuada before then continuing with my duties, noticing how our camp now bore a large number of cats.

Elva stayed close to my side throughout the evening, coming to my tent and allowed me to brush her hair and weave it for her as she played with a toy I had fashioned for her from wood, having sung it from a tree I had passed. It was a dragon similar in appearance to Saphira, lean and slight in stature, with intricate details mirroring her beautiful features. I had enchanted it so that when Elva spoke certain words, the toy dragon would take flight and glide around her head until she summoned it back in the same manner. "Does your nursemaid not worry for you being away from her side so often? Yesterday she came to me in search of you, but for once you were not to be found. Do you dislike her?"

"It is not a matter of whether or not I like or dislike her, I simply prefer you." Elva answered simply as I wove a purple ribbon into her long hair. "She fusses and irritates me, always treating me as if I were a child, constantly telling me that I owe her for the care she has given me since she took me in and never ceases to woe at her own misfortunes. I am indifferent to her, for I know she does not truly love me." Her words gave me pause to think, wondering if Elva was perhaps unhappier than she allowed others to see. "Why have you stopped?"

"It is difficult, for you are and are not a child, and were you anyone else who acted as you did at such an age, you would be called impertinent and disrespectful, but I know that how you are is not entirely of your doing, though I know that you choose to not try harder." Flicking her cheek with the end of her braid, I drew back my hands to signal that I had finished with her hair. "It is alright, you know, if you act as a child should. If you wish to be embraced, then allow someone to embrace you. If you wish to be naughty, then be prepared to be scolded. Laugh, cry, sing, stomp your feet, anything you like. You have been robbed of an ordinary life, but that does not mean you have to allow it to poison you."

With a kiss to the top of her head I got up and went to begin lighting the lamps in the tent, for it was dark and the rain fell heavily outside. The tarp would keep us dry and I could easily ask Sundav to dry it with his breath tomorrow. Striking a match and carefully lighting the wick, I had only lit the first candle when a pair of slim, tentative arms came to wind themselves around my legs, shyly at first before with increasing confidence. Elva rested her cheek to my thigh and, with a blink, I relaxed myself and placed my fingers upon her head.

We were interrupted when urgent meows began to sound from outside, a paw darting inside the tent to pull at the flaps as they fluttered in the wind before suddenly an entire swarm of were-cats came trotting inside with rain soaked fur and bright eyes. "Oh my…" Startled, I then chuckled and greeted them all in turn, quickly placing pillows and blankets upon the ground for them to rest and speaking quick spells to dry them in an instant, drawing the water from their coats and releasing it outside.

Elva played with the were-cats quietly, showing them her toy dragon and they excitedly darted after it each time she made it fly. Since the rain did not settle I allowed Elva to stay with me that night, Arya entering and not even batting an eyelid at the plethora of were-cats who lazed in various places, including on her bed. Politely requesting that they move, she stripped down of her armour and fell asleep quickly after sharing a conversation with me in my mind, asking me in secret why so many were-cats were in our tent.

_Sister, why are they here?_

_I do not know, I did not invite them, they merely let themselves inside and made themselves comfortable. They do not have tents of their own and it is a miserable night, so I did not think it mattered that they took shelter here._

_Of course not, but now there is fur all over my covers and pillow. _I laughed inwardly only to laugh further as Arya scowled at me.

_Turn your pillow over, there will not be fur on the other side._

_That is hardly the point. _Smiling to her, I wished her pleasant dreams as she flipped her pillow to the clean side then lay her head down to rest. Elva had already fallen asleep, curled up next to me however when one of the cats, a pretty white she-cat, jumped up onto our bed, she wriggled herself between Elva's arms and promptly fell asleep with a comforting purr which reverberated gently against my chest. The warmth of her body and softness of her body drew Elva closer, her fingers naturally coming to touch the velvety coat and, one by one, more were-cats joined us until I was in a nest of felines.

I did not mind, though Arya was not amused when several jumped up to join her far more joined me upon my bed to make themselves comfortable for the night. Eventually she settled, resigning herself to the fickleness of their decision to sleep in comfort and soon, the chorus of purrs and patter of rain above lulled us all to sleep, where tomorrow our destination of Dras-Leona would become the foremost thought on our minds.


	61. Chapter 61

Upon reaching Dras-Leona and discovering that it was being protected by an overpowered Murtagh and Thorn, Nasuada's plans to take the city fell to dust, and now the Varden and their allies were made to wait whilst twiddling thumbs whilst waiting for a battle which was yet to be put into motion. Murtagh was too dangerous to face, not even with both myself and Eragon, for not only was it possible that he carried even more Eldunari than before, but we were both made more cautious by the fact that Galbatorix had the power to act, speak and kill through him.

Neither of us were willing to face him without a flawless plan, it was simply too risky. Thus, it transpired that much time was upon our hands, so I took it upon myself to tutor Eragon further in lessons that he required to learn, returning once more to his writing and reading skills as well as the culture of the Riders, ensuring that he knew the history of our proud heritage. I also encouraged him and Saphira to exercise regularly as well as train their bodies and minds. Eragon would often fight against Arya, and Saphira would challenge Sundav in the skies who would tutor her in his own manner.

When they were able, Glaedr and Oromis would also say their piece, wishing for Eragon to focus upon his mind, but I believed in balance, and so pleaded with our masters on his behalf that they help him learn how to better his swordsmanship, now that he had a fine blade in which to do battle, Brisingr. They agreed to my request and soon, Eragon was truly able to _see_ his opponent, to anticipate and respond via discovering how they thought and moved. It was in the moment when Eragon first defeated Arya at the sword that I saw her eyes become alight with a fire I had never seen in her before, a brightness unlit until now and quickly hidden behind an unyielding mask.

Perhaps her heart was not as closed as it was before, and such a thought brought me joy. When we were not training or learning, Eragon and I took to bathing upon the grass under the warm sun side by side, merely enjoying one another's company and often, Eragon would ask me a question or make a remark or observation, and today was no different. "Brom told you from the very beginning who he was and what I meant to him, did he not?"

"Of course Eragon, though when we first met he had a sword to my throat." I chuckled, shifting my back to find a more comfortable position. "I was the first Rider he had met in a very long time, and one whom he could place his trust for I openly shared everything about myself with him, and he returned the gesture. It was his hope that his memory would not pass into the void with him should he have perished, that I would carry his legacy and one day give to you all the answers you desired, but I am grateful that it was not necessary."

"When I went to see him in Ellesméra, he looked as if he had finally found peace. For the first time in my life, I was able to kneel before my father and call him thus, and he called me son. I did not think I would ever know that joy." Smiling softly I moved my hand to brush against his arm, understanding the emotions he carried. "It comforts me to know that we are not alone. If I did not have you, or Brom, or Oromis, I do not know what I would have done."

"Quite simply, you would have pressed forwards." I responded with utter faith in his character, gazing up at the sky as the clouds shifted in shape. "You would have continued to strive to do what was right, to do everything in your power to cure this plagued land of the evil which poisons it, for that is your nature, Eragon." Turning over so that our eyes could meet, I looked at him with utter sincerity, speaking what my heart felt was true. "Your ability to encompass all the qualities of that which is good and kind, my dearest, is what makes you a trueborn Rider. It is the reason why Saphira chose you, the reason that you push beyond all of your failures and imperfections to make something better of yourself for the good of others. Compassion. That is what you are, Eragon. Compassion and empathy."

"You are far kinder than I am, Anurin-elda, and wiser also. I could not hope to ever be as nurturing a soul as you are." Giving a grin, I clicked my tongue against my teeth as I sat up, stretching my warmed limbs like a cat who had bathed too long in the sun.

"Age is on my side, and I have had plenty of practice in raising hatchlings. Sundav was a handful, but you and Saphira were more challenging than were I to be given an army of Urgals to tame!" And with that, I took off down the hill, challenging him to overtake me and, should he fail, that I would make him rewrite the alphabet one hundred times, even if it took him all night. Never did I see anyone sprint so swiftly, racing after me like an arrow down the hill but alas, Eragon was still not quite swift enough, so writing practice for him it was.

Whilst Eragon progressed and brought me a degree of peace in my mind and heart, my gaze would often stray to Dras-Leona, to where Thorn guarded the front gates with his tail swinging lazily over the wall, where behind him somewhere, was Murtagh. I still regret the manner in which we parted, though it was due to his anger I had drawn away from him, but each time I had intended to try and contact him again through dreams, something had always pulled me back, and it took me a long while to realise that it was fear.

I could not bear to see Murtagh look at me with eyes of hatred, as it hurt me deeper than any knife, arrow or sword. Our friendship had been a treasure of mine, and I feared to face Murtagh and find it truly broken beyond repair, so I stopped myself from prodding at the fragile pieces and turned my mind away from thoughts of him, or at least I tried. It only took one glance at Tornac to bring back a flush of memories. Our walks through forests, discussions of history and philosophy, sharing meals together under starlight or by candlelight in Tronjheim, all of them came rushing back.

Each tender glance Murtagh would send to me whilst he believed I was not aware of him looking, the brush of his fingers upon the back of my wrist, the sincerity of his concern when he saw me wounded after the battle against the Urgals, how meekly he had asked for my favour whilst blushing like a boy. Soon enough my thoughts dwelled only on him, eventually causing Sundav to growl. _He is not worthy of your affections, Nuanen Fethrblaka._

_I cannot help it, these thoughts are unbidden and I cannot stop them. Perhaps it is guilt, I am being punished for failing him time and time again._

_If I eat him then he cannot suffer, then you need not feel guilty. _Sundav pointed out with no hint of sarcasm, so I swiftly instructed him not to lay one tooth or claw upon him, lest he incur my wrath. _Your softness will be your undoing. Very well, I shall not hurt the miserable hatchling, but if he does you harm, then I cannot say that my word will keep. _Satisfied, at least for the moment, I returned to resting upon his leg. There was a were-cat upon my lap, purring contentedly and many others curled up around Sundav for the warmth of his body and for his wings, for when he opened them slightly and lowered them, acted as effective barriers against the wind.

_Blood will be shed soon, I feel it. Not long now, my love, until the horns of war sound and more shall fall in this seemingly never ending war. _Melancholy sung through me in unwelcome bursts, thinking of the screams of death and wails of woe which will soon fall upon my ears. Shifting his head, Sundav opened an eye to look at me.

_Say the word and we shall leave. I will carry you far away from here and we need not return._

_You know that I cannot do such a thing. What of Arya?_

_We shall bring her with us. The hatchlings too, and the Shining Brow, even that little red viper and his two-leg Rider, though I suspect I will have to snatch them from the sky and bind them to keep them from escaping. Perhaps if we fly far enough away, the egg-breaker will not be able to control their minds. _Tempting as it was, I once again refused to abandon the Varden, Nasuada, Elva, the dwarves and most importantly, Arya and the hatchlings. There were too many here whom I cared for, too many I wished to protect. _The hatchling is right. None has a heart more nurturing and loving as yours, dear Rin._

_Hush now, you are biased._

_Perhaps, but that does not mean I am wrong. _Smiling, I answered him only with a kiss and a bid goodnight, returning to gazing upwards at the stars.


	62. Chapter 62

Many of us were gathered under the pavilion of Nasuada, debating and arguing about how best to infiltrate Dras-Leona after the discovery of an underground tunnel by Jeod, who had studied his books in order to seek an alternative method into the city. Eragon had announced that he would go into the city, though Arya protested fervently at the risk it posed him despite Nasuada agreeing to the venture. Although I too was reluctant to place dear Eragon in danger, it was a wise decision.

Galbatorix required that Eragon be alive, therefore no soldier, spell caster or even Murtagh could kill him for fear of his wrath. In fact, it was likely that Galbatorix had already placed orders in the Ancient Language to prevent any such harm befalling Eragon and Saphira. "What if he is captured? He cannot hold his own against Murtagh, you know that!" Arya argued hotly with a passion which was unusually found in her reserved countenance.

"We shall distract Murtagh and Thorn to allow Eragon the time and opportunity he needs." Lifting her chin with flashing gaze, Arya's voice almost growled for the irritation she felt.

"How? How do you intend to distract them?" Without missing a beat, I finally spoke my piece, bringing all eyes to rest upon me as I stood beside Orik, the newly crowned forty third King of the Dwarves.

"That task shall fall to me. Eragon is not all that Galbatorix desires, and if I am able to lead Murtagh to give chase or even engage in battle with myself and Sundav, he will have no time to notice Eragon is missing. If Blödhgarm is able to cast a glamour around himself to pose as Eragon, all the better for maintaining our subterfuge." Tilting my head towards Arya I lowered my voice, giving a reassuring smile as my fingers brushed against hers. "Sister, be at ease. Eragon is sensible enough and quick-witted, and if you were by his side, I cannot imagine anyone to have any hope of harming either one of you."

Arya relaxed at the notion, agreeing immediately to join Eragon in his quest to infiltrate Dras-Leona. Nasuada was reluctant to agree as Arya was Queen Islanzadi's daughter, but Arya spoke with such a tone which signified that no amount of debate would prevail her to change her mind. It then fell to decide who else would go with Arya and Eragon, as two of the elven spell casters was one too many and would be noticed as absent by Murtagh. It pleased me greatly when Angela stepped forwards and offered her services, informing us all that she had quarrel with the priests of Helgrind and that to cause them an inconvenience would be of great satisfaction to her. "As always, you are as unpredictable as ever, Svit-Kona." Chuckling as she winked to me, it was agreed that Angela would go with Arya and Eragon into Dras-Leona.

"We should ask Elva to go with us as well." Eragon suddenly announced, causing a drop in my stomach and my heart froze at the notion of placing a child in danger. "If anyone can help us avoid danger, it will be her."

"Leave the Shining Brow out of this, Eragon." Caught by surprise, Eragon looked at me blankly, startled by the sudden fierceness in my tone. "Elva is a person, not your tool to use as you will because it is convenient, and I will not have her come to harm. I shall give you an enchanted item which mimics her abilities and will allow you to sense when you approach danger, but Elva is not to step foot within Dras-Leona. _Pömnuria eïnradhin er thortaí_." A dull boom crackled in the air as my words became binding, and Eragon bowed his head in acceptance.

After the conclusion of our council, I swiftly fashioned four rings of plain silver, whispering over them until the Poetic Script of the elves engraved themselves into the metal and they shimmered softly for a few moments as my magic settled upon them. The spell itself was long and complicated, but I was confident it would function well enough. I handed one to each of the four who were set to go into Dras-Leona, allowing them to slide the rings onto their preferred fingers. "By no means will these protect you, however they will alert you to the intent of others should they be malevolent, as well as assist you in locating any anonymities otherwise hidden from view."

"Thank you, Anurin-elda, we shall proceed with caution." Eragon promised before stepping back, allowing me to speak in private with Arya.

"Be safe. Be careful." I warned her, lifting a hand to her hair and moving it aside from her face, wishing desperately that we did not have to part ways. "And come home to me, sister."

"That I shall, have no fear." Arya promised me, bringing her brow to rest upon mine. "Fate willing we shall be returned by the morning and Dras-Leona shall be under our control." Although I hoped for the same, I rather that Sundav simply burned down that odious cathedral and have done with it. Mayhap we shall, but only once all its occupants had evacuated.

"Here, allow me to gift you one more item." Enchanting a dagger to remain hidden from the naked eye, I slipped it into a secure strap upon her back, where she could twist to reach it should she lose all other weapons and magic may not serve to save her. "It is not much, but should you be captured then they will not find that dagger. Keep it with you and remember where it is, for it will only reappear when you grasp the hilt." Nodding her head in understanding, Arya and I parted with sorrowful gazes, anxious for the unknown before us.

Now it felt to Sundav and I to occupy Murtagh and Thorn, a task I found both daunting and disheartening. I did not _want _to fight against Murtagh, much less cause him harm, but at the moment we had little choice. _They will be quick and difficult to grasp hold of. _Sundav warned me as I climbed up into his saddle. _Although I am more powerful, and the red hatchling's claws and fangs will do very little harm to me, their magic may yet endanger us._

_Do not worry, I shall keep you safe from Murtagh, so long as you ensure Thorn does not nip his teeth at me. _Attempting to be light of heart, I secured my legs to the straps before looking down to Saphira who stood beside us, Blödhgarm already having disguised himself in Eragon's image and settled upon her back. _Dearest, are you ready?_

_Let us hunt! _Saphira cried back before sweeping into the skies with a roar, eager to begin the assault so that she might let loose her flames and claws. A swell of pride billowed within Sundav's chest and I chuckled as he too rose upwards. The moment Murtagh became aware of Sundav and I bearing down upon the city he too leaped upon Thorn and came to face us, Saphira veering away. Thorn was torn, having to choose which to follow so, with a soft word, Sundav released a powerful river of colourless flames upon the younger Rider and dragon, forcing them to focus upon us as the large threat.

_To the skies, my love, but stay close to the city. We do not want to be out of reach should the hatchlings need us. _Growling in agreement, Sundav stretched his wings before striking the air to gain height, rising a few thousand feet before finally, Murtagh and I faced one another. His face was utterly void of emotion, looking at me with what I could only describe as contempt, and it caused hurtful prickles like needles to embed into my chest. _He despises me._

_He is the trueborn inheritor of his sire's blade, for Misery is all that he is. _Sundav mumbled, causing me to exhale hopelessly before once more looking to Murtagh. His lips were caught between a snarl and a sneer, then without warning, he gave a furious yell and Thorn dove straight towards us. Sundav snorted, undaunted and not even intimidated by Thorn as he drew back his wings then struck outwards with one of them, the billowing sail of black striking Thorn in the chest with such force that I heard the guttural sound of the dragon's outcry, losing all breath and tumbling downwards before he was able to correct himself.

The pair of them angled upwards and attacked from below, aiming for the softer underside of Sundav's belly as he flew forwards then arched around, the massive frame of his body causing the clouds to burst in his wake and I soon became damp with moisture, the cloud vapour causing our scales and armour to glisten. A burst of crimson flames followed Sundav, trailing along his back as he swept overhead and as they came towards me, Sundav then rolled and crossed Thorn's flames with his own, which were far larger and more impressive.

The two dragons battled one another as I carefully continued to prepare for Murtagh's own attack, dispelling any which attempted to freeze Sundav in place so that he could continue to knock Thorn aside, though the smaller dragon was agile and a rather gifted flyer. Thorn clamped his jaw down upon Sundav's foot, attempting to crush the bone underneath as Sundav roared, shaking Thorn like a rattle until he let go.

My own hand throbbed as I felt Sundav's discomfort through our bond and I softly offered to heal it, but my love refused. _It will not impede me, but is merely a nuisance. As I suspected, my scales are too thick and my body too large. He will do little more than cut through muscle, though perhaps he will be able to strike at tendons if he reaches my weaker areas, and he may yet be able to crush my throat with that mighty little maw of his._

_I shall not allow that to happen. _With a flare of anger at having Sundav harmed, I turned my attention upon Thorn and Murtagh as they came hurtling back towards us, this time with Zar'roc exposed and lifted ready to strike. Releasing my legs from the straps with practiced hands, I rose up in the saddle then began to spring across Sundav's back as he continued to fly, leading Thorn into a chase. For a brief moment, I saw Murtagh's eyes widen with a flash of shock and fear, staring at me as I continued to run the length of Sundav's tail, then with all the strength I possessed in my legs, I leaped into the open skies.

_Anurin! _Sundav bellowed my name and whipped his head around to see me fly, angling myself with grace and deadly precision before I collided against Thorn's wing, seizing it in my hands and the moment my weight fell upon it, the crimson dragon dropped out of the sky and wailed, struggling with the one wing to remain aloft as I forced him to lose balance, glowering darkly up at Murtagh as he struggled to maintain an upright stature. Our eyes met and I felt a surge of emotions, both numerous and nameless, burst into the core of my being as the wind roared around us.

"_Ono hàvr hainar iet hjarta._"

Imbuing my words with power I ensured that Murtagh would not mishear them, speaking my heart before then releasing Thorn to land upon Sundav's back as he glided underneath, snarling as he then flicked his tail and slammed it against the smaller dragon to break several ribs, an entire leg and once more knock them from the sky. I hoped that Murtagh would understand the duality of my meaning, that not only had he harmed Sundav, who was the partner of my heart, but also my own. It was a strangely foolish action of mine, for rarely did I act so hastily and without thought, but I strangely felt better for having done so.

Below, we both heard Saphira roar and I quickly took in all that I could see below. She was tearing away at the black cathedral, several rooftops and towers having already been set to blaze, we had already been more than an hour in the air and the night was still heavily laden in the sky, but in the far east I could see a pale tint beginning to paint itself along the horizon. "What is it you are doing, She-Elf?!" Murtagh suddenly bellowed to me as he and Thorn rose up, all of the dragon's injuries healed. "Why do you toy with us in this manner?"

"I will give you no answer, Murtagh, except that I wish to defeat you. Once I am able to bring you to heel, perhaps then we might keep you from causing mischief where it is not needed." Responding in a dry, relaxed voice, Sundav's throat crowed with short bursts of growls and deep, rippling breaths, laughing at my response in amusement. It served to make Murtagh angrier, so with a roar from both he and Thorn, Sundav quickly whipped his head to the side and angled us away from their attack, though Thorn's claws ripped into his chest and began to tear into flesh.

Releasing an unbidden cry I clamped a hand over the area where we both felt pain, unable to help but empathise with one another for our minds were completely one. His pain was my pain, and my rage was his rage. Crawling over Sundav, Thorn came closer to me and even lunged with a snap of his jaws for the straps of the saddle, intending to tear it free and dislodge me completely. _Higher! _Sending a blast of magic at Thorn and Murtagh, I forced them to release Sundav who immediately ascended into the clouds.

Thorn did not relent, pursuing us with such speed that soon he was upon Sundav's back and clawing at his hindquarters also, dragging himself closer to me and I turned with a jolt of horror, seeing the snarling fangs of ivory dripping with blood and saliva. No matter how Sundav twisted, rolled or shook, he could not loosen Thorn's grip upon him, and my own magic was being blocked by Murtagh, meaning that we were trapped in the air with Thorn ready to bring Sundav crashing down.

Unable to bear feeling his hurts any longer, I drew Celöbra free and pulled a dagger from my back so that I bore a weapon on each hand, swivelling upon the saddle and launched myself at Thorn. My wards kept me grounded against Sundav no matter how he turned or flew, even whilst rolling on his back. Slashing and dancing before Thorn, I leaped aside to avoid his snapping fangs and sliced at his claws, attempting to force him to release Sundav so that we could recover and renew our own offence, but as Celöbra drew blood from Thorn's claws, a bright flash of red caught my attention and immediately I had to defend myself from Zar'roc. Murtagh was still seated in his saddle but Thorn had managed to twist at such an angle that his Rider could now reach me with his weapon, meaning that I was completely at Murtagh's mercy.

I was no swordswoman and against Murtagh's superior skills, not even my speed could assist me against him. Within mere moments the blade came into contact with my flesh and a bright spray of scarlet blood in the form of delicate petal like droplets burst from the wound, which glided across my stomach and torso in a clean but deadly line. Sundav screamed and bucked suddenly as I lost my balance, clutching at my wound and quickly willing it to heal. At Sundav's sudden jarring motion, Thorn gave a snarl of alarm as he was propelled forwards to collide with me in an awkward angle, head whipping against the air and before I could stop him, rammed into my side.

My wards failed me instantly, not having been woven to keep me from being knocked from Sundav's back, merely grounded against him. I fell into the open skies and passed through several layers of cloud, too shocked to so much as utter a scream as a bright white light enveloped my head from the force of Thorn's battering. Above me I was vaguely aware of Sundav's mournful lament, diving downwards as fast as he was able in order to reach for me and my name came in both a roar and scream in my mind.

Tumbling, I saw endless visions of blue after the white faded, staring at open sky and the glittering water of Leona Lake down below. Somewhere in the distance, I heard the panicked shout of a thousand voices cry out in horror as they saw a black blot against an ocean of blue fall with Sundav's colossal shadow descending at wing tearing speed. But still, he was simply not swift enough. No matter how tightly he tucked in his wings, how he clawed at the air and snapped his jaws to try and reach for me, I continued to fall out of his reach.

Even after I had somewhat recovered my senses and shouted a spell to slow my descent, I was too close to the ground and the magic required to stop completely would have caused me to faint once more regardless. In any case, I would do great physical damage to my body were I to stop myself all at once, so I chanted and prayed to slow myself as fast as I dared, eyes widening as I came descending upon the lake. "_Adurna rïsa!_" A huge plume of water gushed upwards like a geyser, breaking the smooth surface and enshrouding me completely in its depths as a means to keep me from breaking my bones upon impact, choking on lost air as I plummeted into Leona Lake and the sudden coldness once more sent my mind into shock.

Above Sundav roared once more in desperation, however before he could open his wings to dive his head into the water after me, a red shape blurred past him, having overtaken him with swift speed and just after I had been swallowed by the water's depths, Murtagh leaped from the saddle and dove in after me. His shape blotted out the sunlight above as I hung helplessly among the silken folds of the lake, unable to move so much as a finger.

I came back into consciousness after Murtagh had pulled me free of the water, his arms cradling me to him as his entire body was wracked with sobs. He had not even carried me further than the shallows before he had fallen to his knees and begun to weep for his actions, despairing with woe which radiated from his sorrowful mind. A hand was curled around my head and cheek, trapping me close to his neck as I lay sprawled across his lap, waist deep in water. "Forgive me, forgive me this, I never wanted to harm you Anurin, but I _relished _it, I have become a slave to my anger and I have brought you injury. Forgive me…forgive me…"

As I drew in a slow breath to recover myself a little further, I lifted my hand to touch Murtagh's face, noticing how long his dark hair had become, and how it curled when wet. "Sweet Murtagh, how I have missed you." Freezing in place, Murtagh gradually brought his head back from the cradle of my neck, staring at me as if I had suddenly sprouted wings and a tail.

"You…you are alive…" Snorting at the insult that a mere fall might be enough to kill me, I arched an eyebrow to him.

"Such little faith, I was merely knocked unconscious for a moment. Murtagh, were you weeping because you thought I was dead? I am touched." Coming to land in the water, Sundav's claws sent an enormous tidal wave over us, causing us both to duck our heads until the water settled once more and Sundav snarled, fire dancing within his jaws as he levelled one eclipsed sun eye down to Murtagh.

_Release my Rider you faithless two-leg hatchling before I eat you whole! _Murtagh, to my amusement, looked as if he wished to challenge Sundav to his word but thought better of it as Thorn came to land on our other side, all four of us now in the shallows of the lake.

"You understand I cannot let you go now that I have captured you, the oath Galbatorix has sworn me to prevent it. I cannot even slacken my grip." It was true, I could see Murtagh struggling with his expression, wincing as his arms trembled around me before giving up altogether. Sundav released a roar to which Thorn responded in kind, the two of them stabbing their heads at one another in order to begin fighting once more but, before they could come to blows, I wearily spoke out with a projected mind.

_Enough you two, settle down now. Thorn, I apologise for your injuries by our hand. Are you healed now? _Softening to me in an instant, Thorn slowly swung his head towards me and purred like a kitten, the growl rumbling deeply as his scaled muzzle came to brush against my head and face which was rested against Murtagh's shoulder, blowing hot air around us to warm our bodies.

_They are healed, dream-walker, and I too apologise for the hurts you have endured. _With a smile I scratched the underside of Thorn's throat, causing the growling purr to deepen. Our moment of truce was interrupted when the sound of destruction shattered the air, several houses collapsing as the cathedral was laid to waste by Saphira, the Varden moving their entire army towards the front gates which, providing Eragon and the others were successful, would soon be open. Instantly Murtagh snarled in frustration.

"You were distracting us!"

"But of course, why do you think we played for so long? If we wished to destroy you, we would have done so in an instant." I answered with a humanistic shrug of my shoulders, barely containing the smirk which flickered upon my face. "But I prefer for you both to be alive, so that is how we shall keep you. Good hunting, Thorn and Murtagh, though do not think my well wishes will do you any good, or that we have surrendered ourselves to you." Before any chance of a reply could be given, my voice rose in a powerful sweep of magic which forced Murtagh and I to go streaking back from one another, slicing through the water and Sundav immediately swung his head to catch me.

He lifted me up and I balanced myself precariously upon his head as he took to the skies once more, water cascading like thunderous rain from his body before his wings opened and he glided for the city. Thorn and Murtagh were quick to follow, chasing us once more however as we dove for Dras-Leona, Saphira came rushing overhead and, using our bodies as cover, erupted from underneath Sundav's wing to collide with Thorn and halt his attempt to land upon us once more.

As Sundav flew I healed his numerous injures, knitting together the flesh and muscle whilst encouraging scales to reform or regrow until I was satisfied all had been attended to. His wings had been in terrible shape but they were the quickest and easiest to mend, so they were dealt with first. With a flare of his wings Sundav roared, the blackness of his shadow descending over a group of soldiers whom Eragon, Arya, the elf spell caster Wyrden, Angela and Solembum fought desperately, but were having little success.

With Thorn once more occupied, courtesy of Saphira, I could now focus upon those whom I carried in my heart, seeing that they were in a desperate situation indeed. Allowing my voice to rise I summoned what energy I had in order to loosen the solidity of the ground underneath the soldier's feet, turning stone to sand which then began to swallow them, for although magic was ineffective against them, nothing could save them from the pressure of gravity. They sank swiftly and I halted once they were at their waists, Sundav having lowered his tail so that Wyrden, Arya, Angela, Solembum and Eragon could climb up the spikes and bristles.

They were swift in their progress and thoroughly exhausted as Sundav turned himself around and, with a crash of sound which felt like someone had taken a pair of hammers to my ears, broke through the wall and ripped apart the blockade. His mighty swings sent debris flying in all directions and I had to shout in order to caution him, not wanting to cause too much damage to the structure of the city itself so he apologised and tempered himself.

With the gates open the Varden swiftly flooded into the city and, with a moment of respite, I strode down Sundav's spine to where my friends clung to him. "Be at ease, you are all safe now. Are there any who require immediate healing?" None but Wyrden required attention, but he remained silent out of modesty. Noticing the significant amount of blood upon his clothing, I reached out my hand and placed it upon his face, uttering a spell for healing until his wounds were eradicated, leaving no sign remaining.

"You have my deepest thanks, Shur'tugal, but you needed not waste your strength upon one such as me. Already you have saved my life, for your ring warned me of a danger within the tunnels which would have otherwise caused my death."

"It is not a waste, for you are of my kin. Of course I shall heal you if you are wounded, and I am glad the ring served its purpose. Unfortunately the magic it bore is waned, and is nothing more than a trinket now. You may discard it if you wish, or place your own spells upon it." Wyrden vowed he would keep my gift for as long as he should live and it would become an heirloom of his house. Flattered, I gave a swift smile before we then all turned to Thorn and Murtagh who hovered in the sky, surveying the situation. The entirety of the Varden moved around and underneath Sundav, sweeping through the city though some remained ready to attack should Murtagh fight back, however his eyes rested first on Sundav, then Saphira who landed upon a building next to Sundav's head, ten to myself, Eragon, Arya and the spell casters who had rushed to our sides.

Both Sundav and Saphira growled, eyes gleaming with blatant threats whilst we stood motionless, awaiting to see what Murtagh would do. Finally he grit his teeth and lifted his voice, addressing Eragon directly. "Brother! I shall have blood from you for what we have suffered here. Take Dras-Leona if you will, it means nothing to Galbatorix, but you have not seen the last of us, Eragon Shadeslayer, this I swear!" Thorn then released a final bellow of voice and fire before turning northward, his crimson hide a startling contrast to the blue of the sky before the veils of smoke swallowed them both, leaving no trace of them behind.

Pömnuria eïnradhin er thortaí – My word is spoken.

Ono hàvr hainar iet hjarta – You have harmed my heart/hearth.

Adurna rïsa – Water rise.


	63. Chapter 63

"Wait." Murmuring softly to Sundav, he quickly closed his jaw from the fire which was brewing at the back of his throat. With the city now secure, I had made it my clear intention to raise the cathedral of darkness and evil to the ground, however I could not do so yet. "Eragon mentioned how his belt was lost in there, the gift from Oromis and Glaedr."

_Ah, the belt of twelve stars, once the possession of Beloth the Wise. _Sundav remembered and instead, stretched out his neck and pressed his nose to a balcony so that I might drop down and, once inside, I began to search for the belt where Eragon and the other spell casters had failed. They had attempted to scry it, but only saw darkness, and they had attempted to reach out for its presence of power but this too had been thwarted.

Instead, I searched for odd patterns in energy, casting out my mind completely though keeping high my barriers, before then going to inspect all within the cathedral. When I came upon the Ra'zac eggs I turned my lips into a slightly abhorred grimace, carefully stepping around the charred, broken and dead creatures. Let us hope that this is the last of them, for these creatures were worse than mindless beasts, for they hunted for sport and pleasure, choosing a food source unnecessary to them, for they could just as easily eat the flesh and bones of wild creatures as the other races.

The priests of this faith had all been dealt with, no longer to be a blight upon this land and I hoped that, after Galbatorix was defeated, this might one day become a fair and desirable city of learning and education. My search continued through every room, every crook and pocket of space, each and every passageway and secret tunnel until finally, I found the belt. The High Priest must have known what it was, for he had stored it among the treasury deep below the cathedral and directly underneath the alter.

There were numerous intriguing treasures, several of them ancient and believed to be lost so I called to Sundav, informing him of all I had found and asked him to contact Nasuada, for the Varden could desperately do with the gold which was piled here. This faith will no longer need it, for after the sun sets this day, it will no longer exist. Disbanding the wards around the belt I took it, inspecting it out of simple curiosity and pull the gems free in order to see them for myself. Eragon was fortunate to have such a treasure, he should take better care of it.

Adding a little more energy to the stores within the gems I secured it around my own waist to free my hands, exhaling as I waited for Nasuada to come with men to carry this treasure away. At my back I felt the empty space where one of my daggers had fallen from my grasp during the battle against Thorn and Murtagh, feeling uncomfortable that it was not close to hand with its twin. Fortunately, Arya had already set out to locate both my dagger and my sword, merely needing to notice that they were missing before taking off in search, several of the spell casters following in quick pursuit.

_Anurin, Silver-Tongue-daughter is searching for you, shall I guide her way?_

_Yes my love, thank you. _With a warm glow in our hearts which we shared one another, Sundav instructed Nasuada on how to reach the treasury below through my own memories which I had relayed to him, and soon she came descending down the stairs and was blinking in the golden hue of coins, valuables and jewels.

"Impressive, perhaps these priests were not so devoted to piety and modesty as they claimed. This will serve us well, thank you Anurin."

"It is my pleasure, Nasuada." Smiling I lifted my hand so that I could assist her down the last few steps, for her gown was long and the lace train might have caused her to trip and stumble. Once she was safely upon my level, I began to walk her around some of the treasures and explained to her their significance and origin, as some belonged to the elves, some to the dwarves but the last and most important, was the skull of a dragon. It was large in size, roughly that of Saphira, with bared fangs and smooth pale white bone bare of all flesh and scales.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, and unless there is a record here, I may never know, but it is undoubtedly a dragon's skull. I would like to move it from this place and store it in the keep until such a time that it may be properly laid to rest. Will you agree to this, Nasuada?"

"But of course, it is only fitting and right. Let us free this dragon from such a wretched place as this, and once we have gathered every coin from this treasury and every book from their library, _then _you may burn it to the ground." A shadow cast smile graced my lips as the dull torches flickered lazily, casting larger shadows than they aught.

"It would be my pleasure. Mine and Sundav's." And a pleasure it was. The moment Nasuada gave the signal that we could proceed, Sundav released a torrent of flames into the cathedral's main hall as I cast a spell upon the alter and destroyed it, turning then to the walls and willed them to crumble and break until nothing remained by an obliterated mountain of rubble which smoked and smouldered, a swell of satisfaction arising from our chests.

_Let that be the end to the evil that breathes here. _Sundav hummed before flying away, landing outside the city. Eragon and Saphira had busied themselves freeing the slaves within the markets, unchaining them personally and striking them free of their bonds. Perhaps now this city will have a brighter future without so much foulness clinging to it.

"Anurin!" Arya's voice chimed like a flute as she came towards me at a run, my sword in one hand with my dagger in the other.

"You found them!" Racing to her as the other spell casters also stopped behind her, I swiftly twisted my hand over my sternum and bowed to them, thanking them fervently for their kindness. "My mother's blades are all that I have of her, save for memories and my connection to Sundav, it brings joy to my heart that they were not lost, how foolish I was to lose them!" Lamenting with emotion, I swiftly slid each weapon in their rightful place then took each of the elves in my hands, holding their faces to kiss their brows.

All but Arya were shocked by my display, some even blushing in a manner very rare for elves as I smiled at them, even the women. Even Blödhgarm was startled by the affection I shared with them, and after they had recovered they each assured me that it was their honour to be of service, insisting that I turn to them if ever I should need their assistance. Thanking them once more, I finally turned to Arya and carefully lifted the hand she had injured whilst captive of the High Priests, inspecting the half healed damage closely. "Now for you, my reckless sister, let me heal this mess you have made of your precious and beautiful hand. How will you wield your sword if you cannot grasp it?!" Tittering my tongue Arya related to me all that had happened after they had entered the tunnels, including how well my rings had served them though such was the level of danger they faced, the wards had quickly drained themselves.

We spoke in hushed tones and in privacy as I healed her hand completely, returning it to the way it had been before she had attempted to break it from her wrist. "There, perhaps next time you will not try to maim yourself so tactlessly. Honestly Arya, you will cause my heart to cease at the rate you continue throwing yourself into danger for Eragon's sake."

"I cannot help it, he so often is in danger and requires protection. What else is there for me to do but keep him from harm?" Arya reasoned as she flexed her fingers and rubbed the skin of her hand, ensuring that she had full movement and feeling back.

"Of course I _understand_, but that does not mean I _like _how you both return scratched, bruised and injured more often than not." Eyes twinkling, a dance of a smile lit my face as the stars began to shine over us. "In any case, I know that you care a great deal for Eragon. Even if he were not a Rider, you would still rush to his aid." Remaining unaffected by my prodding, Arya merely lifted her head proudly.

"But of course, because then he would be mortal and completely helpless. He would need far more protection just to keep him alive one day to the next." Laughing at her stubbornness, I said no more on the matter. Our forces continued northward, high spirited upon the victories the Varden now carried under their belts, and Eragon was no different. With the belt of Beloth the Wise now returned to him, he and Saphira were often found to be of good cheer, though I suspected that deep down, he was also deathly afraid of what was now coming.

Often I would talk with him, giving him advice and courage with my words, promising that when he came to face Galbatorix he would not do so alone, for I would be there with Sundav, as would Oromis, Glaedr and Arya, and a great many others also. He took comfort in the knowledge that he was not alone, and I encouraged Arya to stay close to him to ensure that his thoughts did not become too darkened.

Even the spell casters of Queen Islanzadi appeared to be allowing their defences to fall little by little. Sometimes I would find one or two of them in deep discussion with a cluster of bards, or I would see Blödhgarm carrying hefty barrels of supplies to help move things at a quicker pace each time we moved across the land. This night in particular, Wyrden had opened a flask of his own faelnirv to share with whomever desired it, which included both Arya and Eragon.

I left them to their drink, feeling that they had earned some respite for themselves and instead, went to see Nasuada as she had requested of me. Sundav bid me goodnight before I left, my hand trailing over his scales before I kissed his face. Swiftly he was sound asleep in the deepest dreams, rather tired from having flown and carried so much of the Varden's supplies these past few days. The walk to Nasuada's pavilion was quick for my lithe feet and soon, I was entering.

Her Nighthawks were present though unseen, guarding her faithfully as she walked around her tent in a rather becoming yellow nightgown, curling hair allowed to hang lose and wild around her shoulders. "You asked for me, Nasuada?"

"Yes, for company more than anything. I have been drowning in reports and missives all day, and I am near sickened of it. Come, will you join me for a while?" Feeling a natural warmth to the young girl who had risen beyond all expectation, I nodded my head and sat down upon a comfortable chair to take a goblet of wine, the two of us relaxing in the iridescent light of candles and lanterns. "Tell me, Anurin, what do you intend to do after we win this war?"

"Do? Well, you know as well as I that our work shall not cease to exist merely because Galbatorix no longer sits upon the throne, there will be a great deal left to _do._" I chuckled, sipping at the fruitful wine before beginning to ponder. "I expect I shall continue to assist Eragon, remaining at his side as the last free Riders, though it is also my hope that Murtagh and Thorn will survive this conflict and finally find freedom for themselves also."

"You care a great deal for Murtagh. Ever since I first saw the two of you together in Tronjheim, it has always struck me as rather odd how close your kinship appeared, and how fiercely you defended him whilst knowing who his father was." Nasuada mused, her deceptively wise eyes attempting to learn more from any reaction I might give but I continued to remain equable and unreadable, an image of Murtagh's handsome façade conjuring itself unbidden within my mind.

"Perhaps it is inexplicable, but I can give no answer as to why I act the way I do concerning certain individuals. Sundav tells me that I open my heart too readily, but I argue that I have merely found many a person who become important to me in some manner." A gentle reverie cast itself upon me as I looked towards Nasuada, thinking of her strident father and his well-spoken tongue. "You are one of these people, little Silver-Tongue, and not because your father requested that I watch over you. It saddens me that you have needed to sacrifice your girlhood to become a warrior leader, but you have performed so admirably that you have grown into a woman who would bring your father the deepest pride."

"I try to do all that my father may rest in peace, to be avenged of his needless death of which I entirely blame Galbatorix, but…and I say this in the utmost faith in your discretion…that there are times when I wish the burden had fallen upon another." It was rare for Nasuada to admit weakness, if at all, so I felt honoured that she would do so to me and a sense of responsibility swept over me, wanting to keep safe all of her internal weaknesses and struggles, all her doubts and fears. "This desire I felt most strongly when attending the wedding of Roran and Katrina, as they both were so contented to marry one another with nothing, because all they needed was their love for one another. In a small part of my heart, I wish that I too shall one day find such happiness."

"To carry a burden such as yours requires sacrifices, or at least the willingness to sacrifice in favour of the greater good." Reminding her gently that she had already made her choice, I first advised her with caution of her feelings before then proceeding to offer her comfort and hope. "But that does not mean that you must abandon yourself to a life of loneliness altogether. Here, allow me to take your hand, little Silver-Tongue." Reaching across to one another, I held Nasuada's hand in mine and spoke a blessing in the Ancient Language, willing that she always remember her strengths, to be mindful of her weaknesses, to always act without corruption and of course, I blessed her that she would recognise the partner of her heart the moment her eyes laid upon him.

"What did you say?" Repeating all that I had blessed her with, a slight giddiness overcame Nasuada and, for a brief moment, I saw her as nothing more than a young woman barely aged out of her girlhood. "So I shall one day find my heart's true companion?"

"If fate allows, though I pray that the stars guide you to one another. You shall know him when you see him, and from there I wish that you live with a long life full of love and happiness unto the ending of your days." Lifting my goblet, Nasuada and I saluted one another before turning aside the conversation in favour of another, speaking of other lighter topics instead. So pleasant was my evening that I hardly noticed the diminishing candles as they burned ever lower, our voices murmuring in a low hum. Just as I meant to suggest that Nasuada take her well deserved rest, a fierce alarm rang through my body as the wards were penetrated and within moments, all was in chaos. The entire pavilion and ground shook with a sudden tremor, the familiar sound of a dragon's roar and wings beating the air sounding in my ears, but I was so attuned to Saphira's and Sundav's rhythms and tones that I immediately knew that it was neither of them.

"What goes on out there?!" Nasuada was swiftly on her feet and slammed her goblet down with a clash upon the platter, striding forwards as one of her Nighthawks rushed inside and knelt before her. He looked paler than death and was clutching at his injured arm, and when I cast out my senses I realised that half of the guards had been snuffed out like candles upon the wind, for I no longer sensed their life forces.

"Lady Nasuada, it is Thorn! He has flown into our camp and dropped a hoard of soldiers upon us, and another army attacks from the north. They are marching straight for us!"

"Send word to Orrin, have his men rally and ride out to meet the northern assault with three hundred archers, one thousand pike-men and…"

"If I may, Nasuada." I interrupted gently, inclining my head in apology for cutting her short. "But if you allow me to ask Sundav to go, he will better be able to handle the army with King Orrin's cavalry and fewer archers, reducing the inevitable impact upon our own numbers were they to engage in open conflict. Sundav can reduce the enemy ranks, and his fire will bring light where there is darkness and confusion."

"Excellent." Nodding her head in approval, Nasuada politely asked if I would contact Sundav, so I flicked my eyes towards the southern side of the camp, waking him from his dreams.

_Sundav. Sundav my love, you are needed for we are all in danger. Please wake, my love, wake up. _After a few moments Sundav shook off his slumber and was immediately upon his feet, climbing up to his full height before launching himself into the air.

_I see the invaders, but more of these little ants crawl upon our camp. Shall I come to fetch you away from danger? You will soon be surrounded, Anurin. _Sundav warned me but I insisted upon staying with Nasuada as her pavilion was situated at the centre of the chaos and, most likely, she was the objective of this night assault. Keeping the latter information from Sundav, I wished him stay safe as he flew to join Orrin's mustering cavalry to take care of the northern attack.

For a tense few moments, Nasuada and I stood frozen, staring at the billowing flaps of the tent until suddenly, the sound of ripping cloth scratched against our ears. Swords were slicing through the tent at the sides, attempting to open various new entrances but the screams of the enemy soldiers signified the effectiveness of the remaining Nighthawks as well as the were-cats, who had all risen up with furious hisses and yowls into the night. "Nasuada, stay close to me." I instructed, noticing how Nasuada had already gone to retrieve her blade.

My mind reeled, desperately searching for any indication of Thorn or Murtagh, but when that failed I turned instead to the soldiers outside. I shattered their defences within a heartbeat and dragged the information I required before then ordering them to surrender themselves and drop their weapons. Several metallic clatters sounded, causing Nasuada's frown to furrow further upon her brow. They were here for her, to take Nasuada captive and leave the Varden without a leader.

Numerous plans suddenly flew through my mind, attempting to find the best choice for our next action, but when I felt the familiar pressure of Murtagh coming ever closer, I knew all I could do was use deception. Perhaps it was not wise to offer myself in Nasuada's place, and neither would she ever agree to it, but were Murtagh to find the two of us here and myself without Sundav, he would overpower us both and take two captives instead of one. The only way he and the soldiers would leave if they believed they had succeeded in their mission, and it was vital that Nasuada remained with the Varden to continue leading them, for fear of anarchy in her loss.

With all of these logical reasons in mind, in addition to the fact that I had given Ajihad my word I would protect her, I seized Nasuada by the wrist and began to chant faster than I had ever woven words into spells before. Before she could even blink I had altered her appearance with a fixed illusion, giving her the appearance of her maid whilst I adopted hers, becoming Nasuada in her place. With quick work of my fingers I took off the necklace which Oromis and Glaedr had given me and pressed it into her hands, forcing her to take it from me so that it would not become lost to me. "No! What idiocy is this? You cannot-!"

"Do not let Sundav come for me." I put her into a deep sleep, catching her as she fell before then carrying her to a corner and depositing her there, taking the sword from her hand to bear it in her stead. I wore the same yellow robe she had, black curls falling around my shoulders with dark, exotic skin and eyes the colour of mahogany. I altered Nasuada's illusion slightly, causing her to appear blood stained and grievously injured whilst casting another to indicate a soldier who had fallen at my blade, smoothing my palm over the frozen metal so that blood stained its surface.

With my ploy set, I faced Murtagh as he strode inside with crimson blade Zar'roc in hand, already wet from feasting upon the blood of my allies. My heart leaped to see him, both in joy and fear as I swiftly remembered that I did not wear my face but Nasuada's, and therefore had no reason to offer restraint. "Do you agree to come quietly, defeated leader of the Varden?" I remained silent, for my voice would give me away and instead, lifted Nasuada's sword to level it against Murtagh's chest. "So be it."

The strike of his blade was so swift that I hardly even saw it move, jolting as the sword in my hand fell to the ground with a sharp ring of metal before suddenly, Murtagh had me by the throat and crushed my windpipe with brutal strength. Gasping for air I began to claw at his wrists and hand but his wards kept me from touching him, kicking my feet as he lifted me higher from the ground until all at once, struck me in the diaphragm to effectively wind me and, as was his intention, reduce me to a rasping heap upon the floor.

Tears streaked down my face as I struggled to regain my breath, stumbling forwards blindly as I was tugged by my wrists out of the tent and into the open, still wearing Nasuada's face. Hissing between my teeth I began to fight back, lowering my voice to roughly the same tone and accent of Nasuada to demand I be released, feigning weakness in order to give a believable act to mislead Murtagh. Sharply tugging me towards him I did not even feel when Zar'roc's pommel connected with my temple, the suddenness of the attack leaving me to fall limp whilst barely retaining my senses, enough to maintain the illusion at least.

My wards had protected me from serious injury, so I allowed myself to be flung over Murtagh's shoulder as he called for Thorn, a mass of voices and confusion bursting in sporadic glimpses of sound and sight. Before long the giant talons of Thorn curled around Murtagh and I, lifting us into the air. There was very little that anyone could do, for Murtagh had almost effortlessly thrown down all of our defences and stolen away with what he believed to be the leader of the Varden.

Little did he know that he carried a far more valuable hostage, and in the distance far behind us, I heard as well as felt Sundav scream in despair.


	64. Chapter 64

Urû'baen was a place I had yet to lay eyes upon, nor had I ever wished to whilst it remained the homestead of one such as Galbatorix. Its sheer size completely overwhelmed me, built for the accommodation of even the largest dragons, and as I peered over the edge of Thorn's soaring form I marvelled at how even Sundav could move with ease through the city streets which were as broad as rivers, and the castle itself was built almost as high as the clouds with large open balconies, courtyards and several landing podiums for dragons of all sizes.

Thorn landed with a growl and immediately pressed his belly into the ground, allowing Murtagh to leap from the saddle then drag me down after him. During the flight, neither of us had said a word, and if he found it strange that his prisoner did not speak then he did not show it. Thorn was able to follow us inside, walking stiffly for the most recently healed injuries but effortlessly kept apace with Murtagh's urgent stride. He was tense, nervous, and deeply afraid, though he hid this behind a mask of stoic indifference.

Bruising fingers dug into my flesh like steel and I had to keep myself from grinding my teeth, lest I wore them down to the root. The grand castle of Urû'baen, once named Ilearia, was as grand and spacious as the city but I had no time to notice the architecture or the sweeping archways, the untouched tapestries and statues of unparalleled design and perfection, for the directness of our march gave me no doubt that it was to Galbatorix we were going. At first I felt nothing but unrestrained dread, thinking that it was upon this day that I would meet my doom, though whether or not that also meant my death was uncertain. Galbatorix may be as willing to kill me as he was to keep me alive, and his mood of madness may shift or change within an instant.

As we approached the excessively grand doors to the throne room, I made certain that all of my mind's defences were secured with the tightest of locks, storing away all my most precious memories and information into the furthest reaches where Galbatorix may not find them. Though this was only a futile hope, for I was alone without Sundav, my weapon or any ally beside me. I was completely at the mad king's mercy.

The doors moaned as they opened without assistance, permitting Thorn, Murtagh and I entry. Possibly the largest structure I had ever witnessed in my life, I stumbled each time Murtagh pulled me forwards towards the singular throne which stood upon a raised dais, cold stone echoing our footsteps and the bulking movements of Thorn. My eyes were cast low to the ground, refusing to even look at the presence which filled the entirety of the hall, regrettably familiar for the two times I had touched upon it.

Finally we stood before the King of Desolation and Nightmares, Breaker of Oaths and Traitor to all Riders and their allies. Curses and ill-fortunes upon him, he killed my mother's dragon and drove her to madness! Behind the throne a full length veil fell to the ground from floor to rafters and from one wall to the other, moving as if drawing breath from a breeze behind it, but after a few moments I realised that behind the veil must be the maddened Shruikan, stolen from birth and broken in the mind by the same man who sat before me.

"Look upon me." Seizing my face at the jaw as well as a fistful of hair, Murtagh ripped back my head in order to force me to see the person who bore the hatred of the world upon his shoulders, an eternal wrath that would never dull or fade. To my silent surprise, he was not what I expected. In my mind I had conjured an aged man who had paused the decay of his flesh with white hair, cruel features and perhaps a wart or two.

In truth, Galbatorix may be described as quite comely in appearance. Bronzed skin was pulled taut over broad shoulders and a well maintained physique, enriched by the darkness of his longish hair and finely trimmed beard, the symmetrical lines of his face pleasing to the eye and the dark pools of infinity causing me to become somewhat lost, staring into them until I had to forcibly draw myself back, struggling once more against Murtagh.

The viscous looking crown glinted upon the wide brow, reminding me of dragon claws even as the studded rubies appeared like vessels of blood for how deep their colour. It was unnerving and I felt sick to my stomach, requiring every ounce of courage and practiced meditation to remain calm in the face of my greatest foe. "What is this?" The mellifluous tone suddenly snapped into a painful discorded sound, causing me to flinch as Murtagh suddenly released me and stumbled backwards as if he had been struck by an invisible force. "Who is this imposter? How dare you bring me a fake?!" Galbatorix roared in furious rage as he immediately recognised that I was covered in wards and an illusion, meaning that he knew that I was not Nasuada.

Words cracked through the air and as I allowed the illusion to fall from my body, a surge of alarm burst through my limbs as a bolt of lightning was created in Galbatorix's hand to then fly directly at Murtagh. Thorn released a woeful howl as he attempted to dive forwards and take the strike for his Rider, but lightning was swift to strike, far swifter than a dragon of his size, or any for that matter.

But, not as swift as an elf, especially over a short distance. My muscles exploded with movement as I flung myself forwards and turned, presenting my back to Galbatorix's attack as my hands grasped Murtagh's shoulders, intending to push him backwards but the lightning hit me before I could do so, thus making me cling to him instead. The shimmer of my glamour faded as lightning flared through every nerve and sensory receptor I possessed, producing an ear splitting scream until just as suddenly it had struck, it vanished altogether.

Frozen in horror, Murtagh stared at me as I felt weakened at the knees, struggling to maintain my composure and depending almost entirely on him to remain upright. I hardly noticed his expression, for behind me I could hear laughter, a cold, iron laugh which caused my spine to shudder with chills of trepidation. Turning my head as I dragged air into my lungs, golden eyes flared like a summer sun with a glare of hatred towards Galbatorix which only deepened his glee.

"Anurin daughter of Andumë. I have longed to meet you for a very long time, the most elusive of all Riders, worthy to be named Lady of Shadows, for is your dragon not called Sundav? A fitting title, this pleases me greatly to have you here." Galbatorix spoke with a lulling mellowness which immediately put me on edge, untrusting of the friendliness and courtesy his manners were displaying. "I had ordered Murtagh to bring me Nasuada of the Varden, but you are a far greater prize, though perhaps it was unwise of you to sacrifice yourself in that child's stead."

Now feeling a little stronger for having just been struck by a lightning bolt, I released my grasp upon Murtagh's shoulders, his hand twitching as if to jump to my elbow but restrained himself in time as I turned towards the Mad King. "Bandy your words all you will, oath-breaker, they are but poison and I will not drink them as others have lapped them from your palms." A proud sense of satisfaction warmed my resolve when my voice came in steady fluidity, not once wavering or breaking before him. "If you are to kill me, then do so. I have no time to be wasting pointless pleasantries." Once again Galbatorix laughed, though not as mockingly as before.

"I admire your spirit and courage, daughter of Andumë. You remind me greatly of your mother in looks, though as I recall, she was far softer in temper than you. Nothing could ever ruffle her or cause her concern, she walked like moonbeams upon a tranquil lake, glorious and serene in all manners and ways." It did not please me to hear such words about my mother, as attractively spoken as they were, to come from the lips of the one who was the reason for her eventual demise and the thoughts must have betrayed me for the expression I wore, for the Mad King then became sombre and his face contorted as if with pain. "It saddens me that your mother no longer walks in this world. She was beautiful beyond compare and I admired her. Truth be told, she was the object of my desires from a young age. Perhaps, were fate different, you would have been my daughter in another lifetime."

"Curses upon the thought!" Hissing sharply my eyes flashed, abhorred at the notion that such a monster could ever sire a child, much less me. "I would never call you father, even if it were true, which it is not. You disgust me in an infinite number of ways and I would rather become a sacrifice to the Ra'zac than share blood with you!" My outburst did little for my situation as Galbatorix pressed his lips into a hardened line, dark eyes deepening as if to draw me in and force me to lower my own defences.

"No matter, you will one day understand my reasoning, and until you submit yourself to me, I am content to simply await the day you learn of your own folly. I have patience, so I shall wait for as long as you can, and we both will live very long lives." So he did intend to break me, but why not simply invade my mind and discover my True Name? With that, he would have absolute control over me, though I would cast a spell of death upon myself before I would allow such a thing, I would even dare attempt to do so without speaking, for I suspect Galbatorix would hinder me before I could enact my intentions.

Rising from his throne, I heard a distant rumble like the sound of shifting rock upon a mountain slope rise from behind the veil, the impression of a snout brushing against the fabric before disappearing once more. Galbatorix was far taller than I had first realised, standing taller than any I had seen before him and I wondered if he had used magic to enhance his appearance as the elves did, for I could not imagine a man born to mortal parents could grow to such intimidating size without external influence.

When he raised his hand to touch my face I instinctively recoiled, wishing that the fingers which came to touch my skin would rot and fall from his hand. "Murtagh, you did not tell me how lovely our lady is. Such fine features, a handsome bone structure, ideal in every womanly fashion, though perhaps a little more strong-willed than is preferable." A sickening smile tugged at his smooth lips, shifting the blackened beard which dusted his jaw and upper lip. "Once you submit yourself to me…perhaps you shall stand at my side as my queen, for long has the position been vacant, and it is only right that a king have a wife to be mother to his land. What say you, Anurin, daughter of Andumë?"

Unable to articulate my response into an eloquent denial and absolute refusal, I released a furious bellow of sound which twisted and rose whilst baring my teeth in a snarl, feeling the force of my own pride and revulsion collide as I tore forwards, intending to do harm to Galbatorix by any means, despite the fact that I knew it was folly. My body rebounded off the powerful wards which shielded him and I flew back with such force that I collided against Thorn, crashing into his side though he had braced himself to catch me, whining softly with concern as I slumped to the ground and sank into oblivion, knowing very well that I may never again awaken and, if I did, I may not have control over my own mind or body.

With such despairing thoughts, I turned them instead to Sundav, grieving for the loss of his company and wished nothing more than to be curled up in the grove of his brow between his eyes, warmed by sunlight and black scales in a cradle that fitted me perfectly. So far away, he was so far away…and I was alone.


	65. Chapter 65

I could not trust my thoughts or the reality which I found myself in whilst I was awake. I did not trust the gaoler when he came to bring me meals, the sound of songbirds as they flit past my window or even the taste of the food which I ate. At all times of day I remained strapped to a rigid bed of stone, chained at the ankles, wrists and head to ensure that I had as little rest as possible, and only rarely was I allowed to get up and stretch my limbs. Even then I was restrained by the feet and, with a morose heart, I noted how I had become nothing more than a slave.

With such a panging sense of loneliness I thought of Sundav, wishing I could be with him more than ever before. It felt as if part of me was missing, a portion of my soul having turned cold and absent within me as I lay alone in that cell. The empty space on my neck became all the more perceptible the longer I fixated upon the lack of weight which I had grown so accustomed to feeling there. Without Glaedr's scale resting over my chest next to my heart, it made me feel all the more helpless that I did not even have a piece of him or Oromis to draw comfort from.

None came to taunt or torture me for the first two days, perhaps to unsettle me and shake my nerves, but I did not intend to be so easily perturbed. A part of me suspected that Galbatorix would not wish to break me completely and turn me into a mindless servant, for it would give him very little pleasure. No. He will wish for me to _give _myself to him, to retain my own consciousness so that I could become an even greater weapon to use at his disposal, just as he had made Murtagh. The eight sided room in which I was locked carried a peculiar scent and often made my skin crawl uncomfortably, but there was nowhere for me to take comfort.

Once or twice I considered allowing myself to fall into a catatonic sleep as Arya had when the poison had riddled her body, but Galbatorix was powerful enough that he could easily break me from it, and the trauma of doing so would only harm me further, so I decided against it. My magic was ineffective and, each time I attempted to summon it I would feel a dull ache in my body which would intensify the further I pushed until eventually, I had no choice but to relent. Not even my superior strength could break these chains, though I tugged, pulled and wrestled with them.

Several times I had brought my bones to the point of breaking in my attempt to writhe free, gasping and whimpering from the afflictions until finally I could do no more except bring harm to myself, so I ceased with this also. The gaoler was always extremely careful, always gagging my mouth when I was allowed to rise from the stone alter and resting a hand upon his weapon. He was strong and quick, quicker than I in this state and when I had attempted to run past him the first time, I had been thrown across the room and knocked into unconsciousness once more. I did not attempt it again.

All I could do was lay in wait for either an opportunity or a rescue, though in this desolate and soul crushing place, I did not hold much hope for either any time soon. When Galbatorix and Murtagh eventually began to pay visits to me, Galbatorix would talk a great deal concerning many things, not least of all memories of my mother. It occurred to me then that perhaps, before his madness had addled his brain and defiled his soul, that Galbatorix genuinely held a close affection for my mother as, by the manner in which he spoke of her, the tender warmth could still be felt, though now it had corrupted into obsession, and more than once he had spoken to me with her name upon his tongue.

"Andumë, I would have given you the world, but you were so far beyond reach that I was nothing more than a mountain reaching for the moon." Many anecdotes such as those were whispered to me and I shuddered each time they echoed in my mind, wishing that they would stop. It was clearly still his intention to have me for himself as a replacement for my mother, and my greatest fear concerned how long he could hold to his patience before he would take what he wanted by force.

After remaining in silence, refusing to even answer any of his questions, Galbatorix began his more brutal method of persuasion. Torture. My body could tolerate pain to a significant degree, for I was stronger than humans and had endured plenty of hurts in my lifetime, so even as my skin and flesh were burned and mutilated by fire, iron, lashes or acidic oils which I could only identify as Seithr oil. Bones were broken, mended and broken again, nails ripped from my fingers until only bloodied stumps remained, and I endured it all whilst clinging to the memory of my mother. Losing her had been the greatest torture of all, so this was nothing. It was nothing. I can survive this, I merely had to hold on for as long as it took for Sundav to arrive with the Varden, Eragon, Saphira and Arya. They would come for me, they would not forsake me, they will come.

Perhaps what hurt most of all was that Murtagh was the one who inflicted the pain, as Galbatorix never once lifted a hand against me. Such cruel irony. Murtagh would deliver each strike and blow, heat the rods and pokers until they glowed with gleaming heat, draw blood and open flesh to the bone until I would cast myself willingly into darkness just to escape it, even for a few moments. Every time I refused to scream or show my discomfort, Galbatorix would command that Murtagh strike harder and make hotter the iron, causing the mournful grief in his eyes to intensify until I was looking into the saddest eyes ever to exist.

For his sake, I screamed sooner and louder. At the end of each session, Galbatorix would ask me with words soft as silk and velvet if I would swear allegiance to him. My silence was my answer, and that was all I was willing to give him. When they left, I finally allowed myself to cry, for I hurt in ways I had not thought possible and I knew that it would begin anew tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that until either death released me or I became nothing more than a manipulated shell of emptiness.

In the quiet moments, I rested with closed eyes, drifting between worlds and creating a sanctuary for myself in my own head where I might go to hide from this place, where I could turn aside my ability to feel and simply float upon clouds. Hours later I heard the heavy lock in the door grind as it was twisted and the bolt drawn back, allowing a figure of lean muscle and longish dark hair inside. Murtagh. Immediately I could see that he had been weeping, for his eyes were red with irritation and the appearance of his misery would have broken a lesser man.

He paced before me, dragging ragged breaths into his lungs with a flask of strong alcohol in his hand. It took me a few moments to regain my focus, to blink against the dim loom of the evening until the shadows parted and I could see him with better clarity. Knowing him the way I do, I could see that not only was Murtagh feeling wretched, but angry too, and I could only guess that his anger lay either with me, himself or both. Finally he came to a halt, the echo of his pacing rippling into silence as he glowered at me with fierce intensity.

"You…should…not…have…done…this…" Each word was harsh and verging upon the precipice of insanity, so driven by his fury that I wondered if perhaps Murtagh was no longer the Murtagh I knew and that I had lost him completely.

"Murtagh." All the same, it felt gratifying to murmur his name, tugging at my wrist bonds as I had gone to reach for him only to be painfully reminded that I was restrained. "You have drunk too much this evening. Perhaps you should rest and replenish yourself with water and food, then you will not feel so ill tomorrow." Cursing under his breath, Murtagh paced once more.

"If I had known that it was you whom I had taken, I would have…I would _not_ have…" I understood, and I did not blame him for all of this, for he was as trapped here as I was.

"It was mine own choice, Murtagh, and I had given my word of honour to Nasuada's father that I would protect her." My eyes blinked wearily, struggling to remain open so I allowed them to close so that I did not have to exert myself so, for even such a small effort was tiring to me now. "If I had allowed you to take her, to suffer this same treatment, my word would become worthless and I would be burdened with dishonour for the rest of my life." Although my entire face was stiff and ached from where my jaw had been broken and healed earlier that day, I somehow managed a smile, though it lacked feeling and was void of peace. "I shall survive this, Murtagh, you have my word, so do not feel guilt for what you are being forced to do."

"Anurin…" His voice trembled and cracked, the sound of his sobbing touching my ears. Murtagh knelt down beside the stone alter and grasped at my hand to bow his head over me, the heat of his tears prickling at my skin as the salt irritated any open wounds. "I am sorry, I am sorry for this…forgive me." The maudlin display tugged at my heartstrings, turning my head as much as I was able to look upon Murtagh's head until finally, I allowed the gates of my heart to open to him, and I found myself with no lack of sympathy and understanding for his misfortunes.

My hand opened, carefully flexing my fingers before curling them once more, only this time with his own fingers resting within my palm. It was the only gesture I could make as I was, and I was too exhausted to do much more other than simply listen, but when Murtagh felt my hand accept his, the woeful weeping tapered into tiny mewls and rasping breaths. Unexpectedly he kissed the top of my hand, pressing his rather sensuous lips into my skin then held my hand with greater secureness than before.

After he had calmed himself and put aside his drink, Murtagh continued to hold my hand in his and spoke in soft whisperings, telling me of Thorn's hatching and how they had bonded, the feelings they shared with one another and his amazement to finally understand the sense of companionship and bond between a Rider and his dragon. Murtagh also admitted his slight resentment, a bitterness towards Thorn, for it was because he hatched that Murtagh was forced to swear himself for Galbatorix, for he could not stand to see Thorn suffer.

"That is not weakness, Murtagh, but love." Croaking softly, I lifted my thumb to brush against his in a small gesture of consolation. "I would have done the same, as would any Rider. You did not have a choice." We lapsed into silence after that, hours passing whereby I fell asleep even as the stars began to fade from the sky outside, though I could not see it. Murtagh had been kind enough to give me a description of the city and sky beforehand, and I wondered how a place could be so beautiful and ugly at the same time. A paradox of design, ill-fated yet clinging to the memory of glorious days past.

Soon it was Murtagh who became my only comfort in that miserable place. Each day I would anticipate Galbatorix forcing him to torture me, but then I would wait eagerly until he would return some time later, to heal my wounds and even occasionally allow me to sit upright so that I was not in so much discomfort. I was yet to speak a word to Galbatorix, and Murtagh admitted that although it enraged him, the Mad King also admired my fortitude. When alone I counted the hours and days by the numbers of meals which were brought to me, all of them simple but nourishing so that my body did not begin to deteriorate, and always the food was warm and pleasant enough.

My body had soon enough adjusted to the torture, though I continued to act as if it caused me greater agony than it did to save Murtagh from having to increase his bearings, though it gave neither of us any solace. A bird chirped and, flitting my eyes towards the window, I saw the top of its head perched behind the glass. It sang for me so I pursed my lips and whistled back, mimicking its voice with absolute perfection. Fluttering its wings, the bird chirped once more in response, blissful music to my ears before it then flew away.

Strangely comforted by such an insignificant happening, I settled into my chains and resolved to gather my strength, for I refused to remain a prisoner in this manner for much longer. Strength was what I needed, so strength I shall find, and woe befall any who attempt to stop me.


	66. Chapter 66

Feeling an open breeze upon my face I basked in the warmth of sunlight as it shone down upon me in broken rays, falling between the clouds like heavenly pillars as I drew in all the scents and sounds of everything around me. The balcony rested high above the city in a half circle, the stone crisp and smooth under my fingertips. Behind me the sound of armour rattling as soldiers ran alerted me that I had been discovered, but still I did not move.

This feeling of freedom was a euphoric delight to my senses, all of which lavished this fleeting chance to feel, smell, hear and see openly. "Halt! Stay as you are elf maiden, do not attempt to flee!" One of the soldiers shouted with a slight tremble of fear but I ignored him, continuing to simply stare outward. A few moments later I heard Thorn's wings as they struck the air, he and Murtagh appearing from above and circling down to the balcony and alighting with coiled grace.

"Anurin! What foolishness is this?! You should have known you could not escape from here…why?!" Murtagh thundered at me as he leaped from his saddle and strode towards me, stopping short with a hand resting upon Zar'roc, ready to draw it upon me if I forced him to.

"I did not try to escape, I merely wished to go for a walk." I responded smoothly, untroubled by the alarm and commotion I had caused, rather I relished in it with great satisfaction. Finally I had been able to break the chains that had bound me by sheer force of will, though I now bleed for my efforts and had cracked several of the bones. The chains proved weaker than my determination, and after tearing myself free from the stone, I had waited until the gaoler had returned to feed me before striking him from behind then went on my own way.

My sensitive hearing allowed me to avoid detection for the most part, but I had merely wandered through the castle until I had come across this rather pleasant view and elected to remain here until I was found. Escape was not possible, but I refused to be chained like a mutt who had displeased its master. "You are bleeding." Reaching out to tap a finger to my arm, allowing only the most minimal contact between us as possible, Murtagh healed me of my injuries for which I thanked him. "Please, do not try this again, Galbatorix's wrath may bring you ruin. Return with me and…"

Lifting my gaze when his words faltered, Murtagh's eyes growing distant and heavy lidded as if something weighed heavily upon his mind. He remained like that for a few moments so I looked to Thorn for an explanation, but he too had bowed his head and did not dare to look upon me. Finally Murtagh straightened, returned to himself once more. "Come with me." Puzzled, I obeyed without resistance, following after Murtagh as he strode away.

The material of my garb rustled as I moved, though ridden with holes and tears from the mistreatment it had suffered with me, but I did not allow this to humiliate or shame me. I did not care for who might look upon my battered body, in fact I carried my scars with pride and lifted my head with dignity, for it was all I had left. I was led through the complex halls of the castle, memorising them as I went as well as where each guard was posted, how often we met a patrol, which rooms led where and the number of doors present in each corridor until finally, we had walked to the western wing.

It smelled different here, a certain richness in scents which combined into a near overwhelming odour and, with a start, I realised that the source was perfumes. Many perfumes. Men and women in noble clothing were now the common sight, whispering and staring as I passed though they shied away from Murtagh, a healthy respect and fear for him keeping them from approaching where I was not wanted. Eventually I was brought to a bedchamber of luxurious quality and size where inside I immediately saw several maids dropped in curtseys, bowing their heads before us. "You are to bathe, eat and change. Do not attempt to leave, for I shall be watching." Murtagh informed me coldly and I sensed that something had occurred which irked and worried him.

"You are to watch me whilst I bathe?" It was an innocent question however it made Murtagh blush suddenly and gape at me, startled and unable to respond save for a blunder of sounds and awkward coughs. I could not help myself, I laughed. It felt good to laugh, and as the sound soothed all of my aches and dispelled a little of the melancholy which hung over our heads, I merely smiled to Murtagh before walking to the maids who all swiftly scampered to lead me to the indented bath in the floor of a side chamber.

New shackles were brought and replaced the ones I had broken, though I noticed the same markings engraved into the soft metal and a strong presence of magic clung to them. They inhibited my ability to use magic or even project my thoughts, so with a soft sigh of resignation I was relieved that my wrists were freed but dismayed that my ankles were now clad in this thick anklets which were uncomfortable and unattractive.

All thoughts of the shackles soon disappeared when I had sank naked into the water, feeling the heat rise around my body and immediately I released a moan of relief as the water lapped at my skin and brought rich comfort to my soul. I lay my head back as the maids carefully washed my body clean of dirt, grime and blood, rubbing oils into my hair after cleansing each strand with meticulous care. I did not speak to them for they spoke no word to me, only uttering a soft word of thanks as they afterward patted me dry, gave me food and wine then assisted me into a gown.

The rich velvet black shaped to my body as if I had been sewn into it, the formal attire sweeping to the floor with a voluminous cascade of fabric. The skirt was an oddity to me, for it flared outwards at my hips and fell to the floor with a surprising openness underneath, meaning that I could feel a cooling breeze around my legs as I walked. The sleeves were in two parts and the over layer had to be attached separately with gold ribbon which disappeared once pulled taut. The dress layer had the sleeves clinging to my arms to shape to my lines, a triangle of fabric stretching over the back of my hand with a gold embroidered hem with pearls.

Upon the outer layer, the sleeves came to my elbows before falling like sweeping wings almost to the floor in a fabric lighter than silk and as soft as satin. My waist was flattered with a girdle which hung low on my hips, also gold and embroidered with real pearls which fell down between my legs and nestled neatly against the layers of the skirts. With a square neckline and a low cut back, I mused that this gown was a very mortal design and unlike anything I had ever worn before. My hair was brushed and woven into the coronet of gold they placed upon my head, the golden wires spiralling like vines amidst rubies, diamonds and garnets which were almost black in colour. Little pearls were embedded in every rise of the bejewelled garland, and as my hair helped to fix it in place, the maids tucked the majority of my curling locks into a pearl hairnet, securing everything in place before deeming me ready.

The final touch had been to fill the emptiness of my throat with a necklace so dazzling that at first I had rejected it, but the maids continued to attempt to clasp it around my throat so I simply allowed them to do so. Twelve diamonds of varying sizes sat upon my throat and chest embedded in gold. It felt heavy and extremely cold against my alabaster skin, though I refrained from showing my dislike of something so excessive, for it was not my taste by any means.

Sweeping out of the chambers, Murtagh instantly straightened from where he had been leaning against the opposing wall, eyes widening minutely as he beheld my redressed figure. Although this was not a convenient gown to fight in, it was better than what I had been wearing before and I had not been sad when one of the maids had tossed the garb onto the fire to have it burned. "I feel ridiculous." Announcing my distaste with an irritated scowl, I lifted my chin before Murtagh as he smirked, clearly taking pleasure in the fact that I was uncomfortable. "Do not dare laugh, or I shall find the means to make you suffer for it later."

"Then I shall not laugh. Come." This time his invitation was far gentler, even going so far as to offer me his hand so that I might take it and be escorted properly. I did so, but only so that I could learn how to walk in these strange court shoes, finding my balance warily before falling into step beside him and sliding my hands around his arm to curl around his bicep and rest upon the forearm. This time when our paths crossed with the numerous courtiers they all openly stared, remaining rooted to the ground as I walked with my arm through Murtagh's, always looking directly ahead of me with a proud elegance instinctive to my kin. The hairnet allowed my pointed ears to be viewed openly, twitching minutely whenever I heard a whisper or a wonderstruck gasp.

"Is this the first glance they have taken of an elf?" I murmured quietly to Murtagh, raising my lips to his ear so that he alone might hear me. In reply he inclined his head, glancing about him to ensure that none could see our faces before he then offered a fleeting smile, eyes rich with warmth and affection.

"It is their first time seeing one as resplendent as you." His words caused a flutter in my heart and I squeezed his arm in secret reply. Soon enough I recognised where Murtagh was leading me and I instantly faltered, glowering at the grand doors of the throne room and wishing that I could return to my cell, for I rather be there rather than dressed according to the desires of Galbatorix in order to be presented to him like a gift or voiceless treasure. Murtagh stopped as I did, allowing me a moment before speaking. "Do not be afraid, for I am with you. He does not intend to hurt you anymore, for he will not risk permanently damaging your body. He plans to use other means to trick you, so be wary."

"Promise…" Biting upon my lip, I found myself grasping onto Murtagh with a winsome vulnerability I had not felt since I were a child, but he was all that I had to turn to for comfort and I was truly glad that he was here. "Promise me, that should he perchance succeed in breaking me, that you will do your best to keep me from performing acts of evil at his demand. Will you do this for me, Murtagh? I know it is selfish of me to ask and might cause you inconvenience, or even suffering, but…I could not bear to be used to bring harm to those I love, or to destroy my people." Trembling as images of the burning trees of Du Weldenvarden plagued my thoughts, I pressed my eyes tightly shut against such horrific visions to observe only blackness, however my trembling only ceased when secure arms around themselves around me.

"I give you my word, Anurin, that I shall do all I can to help you." Our intimacy deepened as I clung tighter onto his crimson doublet, pressing my cheek against the stiff fabric and listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, which was slow and confident before gradually increasing its tempo. "Never have I had such courage as when you are beside me. Together, perhaps we may yet have a chance of escaping from here."

"Such would be my joy." Drawing back my head, I was momentarily startled when Murtagh bravely swept forwards and pepped a brief kiss upon my brow just under the binding of the coronet before my surprise was replaced with a strong surge of valour. It carried me forwards and, together, Murtagh and I entered the throne room to face Galbatorix together, and although we no longer were linked by our arms, I felt as if an invisible string had reached out beyond the cage of my body from underneath my ribs and attached itself to Murtagh in the same place, linking our hearts together as one. Feeling him beside me, as well as knowing that I was no longer as alone as I was before, I surged forwards with candescence, fearing nothing and prepared for everything.


	67. Chapter 67

As we had once done in dreams, Murtagh and I fell into a comfortable ritual which we followed like clockwork. Each day he would come with Galbatorix to my cell – for that is the place he returned me after I refused his offer of comforts and luxury – and I would constantly have to fight through my own senses to discern truths from lies, for Galbatorix was cunning and devious. He falsified my perception of reality to attempt to gain my trust or trick me into swearing loyalty to him, but I was equally as cunning, or so I hoped to believe, and thwarted him each time.

Whenever I wavered, Murtagh was my saving grace for he would touch against my mind whenever the confusion became too much, giving me a singular impression as to when I was still under Galbatorix's influence. Worn down from the constant battles but still victorious at the end of each day, the Mad King would leave with curses and hisses, each time more furious than the previous day and no closer to breaking my will. Only late in the night would Murtagh then return, whereby he would release me from my bonds and we would sit together and talk as we once had what felt like eons past.

I was permitted to keep the dress and jewels, though I had taken the adornments off the moment my free movement had allowed and simply left them upon a stool, uninterested in their presence. More than a week had passed since my capture and it was becoming easier to bear, though my weariness had begun to seep into my bones and it was all I could do to remain upright. When I had not the strength, I would rest against Murtagh and he would wrap his cloak around me to keep me warm, lighting the coals of the furnace with fire so that light and heat would fill the otherwise empty cell.

With closed eyes I lay with my head against his shoulders, occupying myself by entwining and uncoiling our hands, softly measuring each digit and learning every dip and shape, each scar and imperfection until I felt I could craft them from wood or clay and create an exact replica. Sliding my fingers further down his hand, I came into contact with something that adorned his wrist, giving me pause and opening an eye to see the very same bracelet I had crafted for him. "You still wear it." I observed with blank emotion, wondering why he had yet to remove such an item in favour of something else. A golden cuff of some kind or an ornate ring, I had seen numerous male courtiers adorned as splendidly as the women.

"Because I like it and it brings good memories. Thorn says he can even still smell your scent upon it, even though it was made some months ago." Humming softly I smiled, tracing the woven pattern of my hair which I had merged into three singular lengths.

"That is because it was made from my hair with my magic. I am glad that you like it, but do not feel inclined to keep it if it becomes too plain for your tastes. I can easily give you something else, though perhaps not right now." Exhaling a quiet laugh, Murtagh returned his fingers to mine so that he could continue my weaving and feeling, now taking to learning the shape and lines of my hand instead. Later Murtagh also revealed to me that he still possessed the book I had given him in Tronjheim, one with numerous short stories and tales.

He had brought it out from his pocket and read aloud to me, the mellow swell of his voice a sound I could listen to for many years to come without ever tiring of it. This continued for several nights more, and occasionally Murtagh would bring word of the Varden's and the elves progress, coming ever closer to Urû'baen. "Soon." He would promise me as we sat side by side with our arms linked together in an embrace of comfort and companionship, for other than Thorn, we were all that the other had. "Soon I shall try to free you, but not yet. There is still more to plan, but I promise to break you free of this place soon."

"I will only go if you come with me." I protested insistently, flatly refusing the idea of abandoning him and Thorn to a fate worse than death.

"You must, Anurin. Please, for me. You _must _leave the moment I give you the chance. I have given over many things to Galbatorix, but you shall not be one of them." We argued for a little while longer until I finally agreed, only for the sake of ending the argument but not intending to actually leave without him. Once or twice I was able to speak to Thorn through Murtagh, conversing with him a little to discover a little more about him, for although I knew Murtagh well, I had met Thorn only a handful of times and all of them fleeting.

Each time Murtagh left he would have to secure me down once more so that it was not apparent that I was being freed each night, though it sickened him to do so. "I shall return tomorrow. Is there anything I can bring for you? Food or wine?" Smiling at him and grasping his hand with my only free hand which he was yet to bind, I shook my head.

"Your company is all that I require, sweet Murtagh. Dream well, may the stars be your eternal guardians." His face twisted into an expression of pain and pure delight, unable to help but grin at my blessing whilst also guilt ridden for what he had to do. Securing the last buckle, Murtagh took to brushing aside my hair and arranged it about my shoulders so that it lay neatly.

"You have such fine hair…" He murmured, combing through it a few more times before suddenly remembering his composure. Drawing back from my, he promised to return tomorrow night, so after he was gone and not even the sound of his footsteps accompanied me in the cell, I closed my eyes and recalled the touch of his hand against my face and the sensation of his fingers through my hair, wishing that he would come back immediately and continue such pleasurable administrations.


	68. Chapter 68

A boom of sound shook me awake, causing me to seize my breath in my throat before relaxing. It was the Varden and the elves. They were come. I could feel and sense the uproar that swept through the entirety of the city, of which most of the townspeople had already fled for fear of their safety. Thus the battle had begun, the fight to end all and upon the final strike, we shall know whether we have failed or succeeded. A grim reverence came upon me and I murmured heartfelt prayers that all would be well whilst also attempting to cast out my mind and feel for Sundav, but I could not. Not with these bonds still chaining me.

Not moments after the initial attack had come, the door to my cell burst open and several guards rushed inside, hurrying to free me and swiftly bring me away, most likely to Galbatorix's side so that he might use me as a bargaining tool against Eragon and the others. Walking briskly to keep from stumbling against the armoured guards, I glanced between them one by one, carefully memorising their rhythm and identifying all of their weapons, before then turning my attention to the corridors.

I purposefully waited until such a place where I knew I could act without being seen, whereby I then sprang into action as swift as a surging river. My shackled hands clubbed into fists and I struck the first guard on the back of the head, making him drop before then taking down the two behind me with a powerful leap and thrust of my leg, catching them in turn and finally finishing the fourth soldier, all within a manner of seconds.

They clattered to the floor and I paused, listening to ensure that none had heard us before I then searched them for the keys to undo my restraints. None had them, so instead I simply abandoned them and raced back the way we had come, knowing that if I was to be of any use to anyone, these restraints which stopped me from using my magic would have to come off. The dress made it impossible to move without making noise, the rustling skirts causing me to hiss in irritation as I shook at them.

To change would be another delay, and I was not guaranteed another set of suitable clothing, so I would merely have to do as I was. Knowing that time was against me, I slipped as secretly as I could back into the dungeons, thankful that the black dress helped me to merge into the shadows, and moved towards where I could hear movement shuffling behind a closed door. My ears strained, twitching slightly until they focused upon the sound of the gaoler, recognising the familiar shuffle of his feet so I tore forwards.

Opening the door with a swirl of skirts I dove forwards and grasped the nearest item to hand, a tankard, and used it to strike down the poor gaoler my powerful blow causing his temple to burst with an influx of blood even before he had dropped to the ground. "My apologies." Guilty for causing him pain, I hurriedly searched for the keys before I freed them from his belt, gasping with desperate hope as I then began to fiddle with them, trying every key with each lock until finally, I found the one that matched.

The cuffs around my ankles were the first to go and then the irons which were clasped around my wrists, whereby the moment they were thrown as far away from me as possible, I felt a sudden rush of euphoria as the restrained parts of my mind and abilities came flooding back. I groaned for the sensation I felt, tranquil as moonlight for a precious moment before suddenly I recalled that time was against me. Galbatorix will soon learn that I was free, and my only hope is that he will soon be too occupied to cease my mind or locate me himself.

Although it would do me little good, I picked up a sword and dispelled the scabbard to carry the weapon alone, striding from the dungeons after discarding the black velvet gown to walk in a plain white kirtle, the tightly bound corset and a flurry of limp skirts. I began my ascent to the high throne room where Galbatorix sat in grandeur, intending to smite him with all of my might. The guards had since tripled from the time of my breaking free and, as they searched the corridors for intruders, several of them happened upon me.

My voice sent most to sleep and the rest met the cold iron of my sword as I passed, moving too quickly even in a corset for them to capture once more. I will never be a prisoner again. If we fail today, I will fall upon my own sword instead of returning to that cell. Death would be preferable to forceful captivity. Several times I felt the castle tremble and the sounds of war hounded from outside the gates, filling the air as the city swiftly became the battlefield. Constantly searching for Sundav, I carefully guarded my mind whilst I reached for him, unable to locate him definitively but aware of his presence somewhere to the south and growing steadily closer. Still I climbed, racing higher and higher until I came to the final stretch of hallway which led to the great doors of the throne room.

I could see various traps had been triggered already, forcing me to come to a halt and study them, but, having no time to learn the safest route, I simply cast a spell upon my feet to make them as light as feather before racing forwards, gliding over the ground without triggering a single pressure plate and, with a rush of black velvet, burst into the throne room where Murtagh and Eragon had crossed blades. Their fight was so ferocious and focused that neither noticed my presence, even when Arya cried out my name with a weep for joy. "Sister!"

Elva too was present, spiking my wrath to see her in such danger as I looked to her and immediately started forwards with a grim expression, moving between Thorn and Saphira. A sudden pressure crushed against my skull and almost blinded me for the intensity it carried, turning my bones to ice and stone. I stiffened and gasped, freezing in place as Galbatorix held me there, a snide smirk marking his face as he looked to me, Shruikan observing from behind him and two innocent children crouched beside the throne with expressions of terror. How I wish I could slice that expression from his face! And why are Murtagh and Eragon pitted against one another? Stop this insanity at once!

However, my thoughts remained my own and none could hear me, though as I began to become more aware of my surroundings, I noted how there was a significant increase of power and presence in the room which, at first, I believed to be Shruikan himself. He was a colossal size of towering blackness just as Sundav was, though his eyes were a pale milky white as if riddled with blindness. There seemed nothing intelligent about this creature, for all majesty and magnificence had been stripped from him, leaving a dull witted animal driven into madness by Galbatorix. A mad dragon for a mad king, it was fitting.

I focused upon the presences that I could feel, frowning to myself until suddenly, an ancient mind touched against mine. _Daughter of Andumë, it pleases us that you are yet unharmed. Do not be afraid, I am Umaroth, and in life I was the dragon of Vrael, leader of the Riders. _Shock rippled through my body as a sudden rush of impressions, voices and accounts came flooding into my mind as I allowed them to come, seeing and hearing everything that the newfound Eldunari had witnessed, Eragon's and Saphira's flight with Glaedr's Eldunari to the Vault of Souls on Vroengard, the discovery of more Eldunari and everything I had been absent for until this present moment.

My mind reeled from all of the information which had bombarded my senses, momentarily distorted and confused but thankfully, the Eldunari protected my mind with their strength until I had recovered, whereby I greeted them with such utter reverence that I felt like weeping. _Little Anurin, you have done well to endure Galbatorix's schemes and torture, I am sorry that Oromis and I were unable to protect you. _Glaedr murmured softly and, somewhere in the distance, I could sense his physical form alongside that of my master, Oromis.

_The fault is not yours but mine, ebrithil. _It was then that a gentle, lulling presence began to rise upwards, crooning and calling to me in a voice that I almost recognised through instinct, turning towards it immediately until finally, the voice of a female dragon entered my thoughts and I felt as if I were listening to something so closely familiar that it stirred the innermost parts of my heart, part of a void within me becoming fulfilled as she spoke to me with affection and love.

_Beloved child, how much you have grown. You were but a squalling babe last I saw you, but now you have risen in strength and beauty, which pleases me deeply. You are everything your mother hoped you would become, and more. Were she with us today, Andumë would rejoice. _My heart sung in my chest.

_Eviren?_

_Yes, beloved, 'tis I Eviren, bonded soul mate of your mother and dam of Sundav. Is he not the finest and mightiest hatchling to have ever been seen? _The pride and warmth which radiated from Eviren was like a dazzling glow which shone outward through me, a thick knot of emotions contorted my throat and chest as I almost cried out and sobbed for finally meeting the dragon of my mother, Sundav's dam. _Upon my death my consciousness passed into my Eldunari, and there I dwelled for many years watching over you precious little hatchlings. My hatchling is correct, you do have the heart of a dragon, Anurin._

_Eviren…Eviren…if only my mother had been able to keep you close…mayhap she would not have diminished into nothing…oh cruel but kind fate! Why does it torment us so? _Languishing in the bitter harshness of fate's design, Eviren growled and hummed to me in the nurturing tones of a mother, comforting my loss and sharing in my grief in a manner which only she and Sundav could understand, and perhaps even feel more severely the woe of loss for she knew my mother in ways I could have only hoped to comprehend.

Guiding my gaze back to the duel at hand, observing the iridescent flashes of crimson and sapphire blue of the two Riders' blades until Zar'roc pierced flesh, wrenching a guttural gasp from my body in shock, but that was soon overcome in horror as Eragon returned the blow in kind, thrusting his sword Brisingr through Murtagh's abdomen in a far more severe injury. "No!" I cried out as Thorn howled in pain, feeling the wound as keenly as if he himself had been impaled. Arya's eyes flickered to me in confusion as Elva choked, doubling over as the burst of another person's agony took her off guard and she had to force herself to ignore it, already pale faced and sickly looking.

"And thus, to Eragon goes the victory." I felt as if a passionate rage were tearing at the insides of my body, demanding to be set free as it clawed, snarled and thundered ineffectively against my trapped form. Eragon staggered to Murtagh's side and knelt beside him, daring even to reach out his hand to rest it upon his back and my ears picked up a gentle hum of words being whispered, though so quietly that not even I could know of what they spoke. With a hand twitching in annoyance and perhaps with a little concern, spoke once more to the two brothers, impatient to proceed with his intentions. "Enough of this talk. Your duel is over and Eragon has won. Now the time has come for our guests to bend their knees and give to me their oaths of fealty."

Galbatorix then bid Eragon and Murtagh come stand before him so that he could heal them of their wounds, however as I looked at Murtagh, his eyes turned to meet mine and a certain clairvoyance and serenity passed over him, banishing all expression of sorrow, misery and pain until he seemed to shine with clarity, making him appear more handsome than I had ever perceived him in my entire time of knowing him. Knowing his heart and reading his gaze, I immediately knew what he intended, and a fierce fear gripped at my heart.

Steeling my resolve, I cleared away all hesitation and drew in a cleansing breath, allowing my courage to summon itself to me before then giving a minute nod, our eyes locked together for a brief moment of shared emotions until finally, Murtagh turned away. He rose up and stepped in front of his little brother as if to be his shield, staring directly at Galbatorix with all the rage and agony he had suffered collectively at his hand, before then releasing his voice into an earth shattering sound which burst outward in a relentless storm of words and vibrations.

My ears rang as the words combined to form a singular Word, the one Word, the meaning of all meanings and the heart of all hearts. It felt as if someone had thrust a blade into my heart it battered me so relentlessly, though not intentionally, but the moment Galbatorix's control was severed I felt my limbs and body continue into movement as if I had never stopped. I did not know what power it was that Murtagh had used, but it was enough for us all to break free and rush forwards.

Thorn had already thrown himself upon Shruikan to attack the larger dragon and Saphira quickly moved to his aid, Arya and I surging forwards. Her hand drew forth a second sword at her hip where I had not seen it and immediately flung it to me, the obsidian blade dancing with opalescent light and colours as it flew through the air and landed in my awaiting hand, feeling a further surge of comfort for having my own blade with me. The children whom Galbatorix had used as leverage screamed and swiftly hid themselves as best as they were able, covering their ears for the thunderous noise which barraged against their senses.

As the fastest among us, I got the closest to Galbatorix before he shouted the Word and bound us all in place once more. I was frozen mid-stride, sword ready to thrust forwards as my focus locked onto the place where a heart should beat though I was not inclined to believe I would find anything but a vacant abyss instead of an organ. My wrath had reached such a zenith that it blinded me to all other emotions and seemed to overflow out of my borders, radiating throughout my aura as I determined that I would destroy Galbatorix, one way or another.

In the blurred depths of my consciousness I sensed something akin to a click sound therein, a mass pool of strength, fury and power suddenly merge into my mind as Sundav completely submerged his mind with mine, so far beyond all reasoning that he could not even speak, merely roar. The sound violently sounded throughout my head and from outside my own skull, deafening me as without warning, he slammed his entire body against the outer walls of the throne room.

A mad cascade of stone, gold and silver shattered into a thousand pieces and clattered to the floor, swarming into a destroyed mountain of rubble as Sundav thrust his way inside past his shoulders and bellowed repeatedly, the sound never ending as he scrambled with a frenzied urgency to reach me, for I was his target. The stars of his eyes which usually twinkled with a gentle flicker blazed like white flamed torches, his ivory fangs washed in the scarlet red of blood as his open maw revealed a wealth of white flames which danced with sparks of all hues and shades. Red, yellow, blue, violet, green and all in between until they swelled and brightened to such an intensity that I had to close my eyes against the brightness.

_ANURIN! _Never did I think that I would ever be afraid of Sundav, but the image of him looking at me as if he wished to swallow me whole or rake his claws through my body to tear me in half was more terrifying than even standing before Galbatorix, for I could feel the full force of his emotions, and the betrayal he felt caused me to burst into unbound sobs. His destruction caused Galbatorix's concentration to waver for a brief moment before he resumed his attack upon us with Sundav included, however the sheer size of Sundav meant that it was an added drain upon the Mad King's reserves, directing his focus elsewhere.

That momentary divide of attention was enough for me and I seized it with everything I had, even whilst I trembled before Sundav's fiery refrain. It was he who had saved me from the onslaught of the deranged Eldunari, for as he had appeared they had lashed out at us all in order to conquer our minds at Galbatorix's behest, but my fear had kept them at bay until this moment where my mind had cleared and they surged towards me. Before they did, I made a choice which would prove paramount in what was to come. I _opened _my mind. I let down my barriers and opened my mind to all around me but instead of giving up my own being, I emptied my thoughts and allowed a sanctuary of freeness fill me to the core, as if my spirit were lifting away from my body.

Galbatorix howled as he turned his attention to me, drawn away from Eragon and immediately set to take command of my conscience, but all he met was an infinity of openness. Each time his mind stabbed at my own the blade fell upon nothing, forcing him to delve deeper and deeper into the vast expanse of serenity and enlightenment. It were as if I no longer had need of thought, severing all mortal ties to become far more than a being of flesh and blood.

It took some time for me to find the balance between spiritual and corporeal being and, when my eyes partially opened, I found I was aglow with light, soft and soothing to the eye. Around me I could hear, see and _feel _everything across the expanse of the entire city. I felt all pain and suffering, every blight and fear, each hope…each dream…joy-tear-sweat-blood-brick-stone-hair-arrow-leaf-step-clash-break-rage-scale-tooth-claw-mind-hunger-sorrow-grass-sky-iron-_love_…I felt it all.

Before me Galbatorix was chanting in the Ancient Language, attempting to bind me with magic but, for all his attempts, it was futile, for I what I had somehow managed was not the result of magic, and therefore could not be bound. Moistening my lips I parted them in order to take breath, heavy lidded eyes brightened by the glinting orbs of emblazed gold as I began to sing, my voice reverberating through all as it carried aloft to the high rafters and touched the hearts and soul all in attendance.

_"O! Aí mïnen vel thornessa osthato deloi, wiol allr lífa unin sundavr…  
Harmr un Sorg, Freohr un Baen thelduin nen dröttningrar…  
Mar o! Hér kausta fjórir varden eom vaetna thornessa myrkr…  
Brisingr Blàr, Wyrda Raudhr, Celöbra Svartr un Svit Grónn…  
Aí súrr fyrn achí taka ília, medh Blàr, Raudhr, Svartr un Grónn…  
Du Daédar arúnd Harmr, Sorg, Freohr un Baen…  
Un aurbodaí du sundavr sem hainaí thornessa nuanen deloi…"_

Resplendent in the gleam of my voice and light, the shadows appeared to shift and flee from my splendour as my song continued to rise, overruling the constant chant of Galbatorix as he desperately attempted to seize control of me, bellowing in outrage as he failed. It was my song that gave Eragon the time to reach out at the king, his own magic and power transcending that of confinement and bloomed into a singular wish which constructed itself out of pure depth and vastness. _Empathy._

It was a modest emotion but one that transpired to be Galbatorix's undoing, for as I banished shadows and darkness to completely surround myself around the Mad King's mind, Eragon struck at him with a spell without words or voice, merely feeling. Eviren swelled her own strength to unsurmountable heights as she and the other Eldunari melded their minds to mine and Eragon's, however I pushed them towards the hatchling for he needed them far more than I did. As my spirit returned to my body Sundav and I charged at Galbatorix and the thousands of Dragon Souls he manipulated, my song becoming great and terrible to strike fear in his heart.

Eragon made him feel empathy, but I made him feel _fear _and _terror _and _powerlessness _even in the wake of all his glory. It struck him dumb and for once, forced him to become defensive as he cast his mind in iron but I refused to relent, battering against the shields of his consciousness before then crushing inward, beginning to make them cripple and crack until all at once, Galbatorix broke. The resulting howl was more despairing than I could have believed possible, wailing and anguishing over the many thousands of voices and souls which destroyed him from within, every sorrow and misery plaguing him relentlessly until Galbatorix could do naught but fall to his knees.

His mind broken, I annulled the magic which restrained us so that we might move freely and, as before, my body continued of its own accord for the rush of momentum I had carried. My blade was already halfway out of my hand as the magic released me, glinting like a shard of night as it flew towards Galbatorix and sliced through his now devoid wards, spiralling in several swift circles before slicing through his flesh, narrowly missing his heart. Once more he cried out, though for the pain of my blade or for the wracking empathy he was made to endure, I was not certain.

"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" So vulnerable and weak he sounded, that were he any other enemy I might have felt pity, but I did not. He did not deserve it.

"I have made you _understand_."

"I have made you feel _fear_." Eragon and I spoke at the same time even as Shruikan roared. A great shake sent Thorn tumbling from his neck and to the ground so I flung out my hand to stop his descent, voice ringing clearly underneath the cacophony of sounds around us. I released him after I had turned his body to land upon his claws, attention focused on both Shruikan and Galbatorix, the latter of whom was still fighting with all his might to stagger to his feet and move towards Eragon, bone white sword of Vrael in his hands.

_Anurin! The mind-mad-Shruikan is turning, move before he crushes you! _Sundav cried out in warning so I swiftly ducked and cast myself into a slide over the floor, moving towards the sobbing children who were almost unconscious for their fear. Lifting both to my body I carried them swiftly away from the mindless Shruikan, bringing them to Elva before then grasping her also.

"Anurin!"

"Not now Elva, later." I spoke harshly but not unkindly, racing to Sundav who was busy clawing and scrabbling at the wall to make more room for himself. "But I am glad to see you, little Shining Brow." With a sob, Elva clung to me. Ascending to Sundav's saddle was difficult with three children in my arms and slung across my shoulders, but I managed it with very minimal magic. I set them down and quickly saddled myself, embracing Sundav with my thoughts. _Now, let us see how strong this Shruikan is, challenge him Sundav!_

_With pleasure! _Sundav snarled before releasing a guttural series of growls, roars and snorts, blasting a burst of fire at Shruikan's head which made the pale eyed dragon swing around and answer. The massive form launched forwards with open maw, snapping at Sundav's throat however his wings opened and pulled him away from the side of the castle and into the open air, forcing Shruikan to follow. The two stranger's children screamed so I cast my mind out to Glaedr and Eviren, pleading their help to send the children away from the battle and to the Varden camp where they would be safe.

_Our power wanes thin, it may be better for them to remain with you despite the dangers. _Glaedr warned me but I continued to plead, not wanting to risk Elva's life or that of the other two.

_Very well, hatchling-of-my-Rider, I shall assist you. _Eviren murmured and as she did so, I felt Sundav's heart become light and airy as well as fierce and determined, wishing to show his dam all that he had become. _Fight well, my Sundav! Tear that deranged dragon apart with your claws! _I almost laughed for the difference in tone Eviren spoke, the soft nurturing croon completely replaced with one of bloodthirsty glee. She was magnificent and as terrifying as my mother had described. She was wonderful. My lips murmured the spell and with a flash, Elva and the two children vanished from Sundav's back to appear safely within the Varden camp in Nasuada's tent, where they would be safe. My attention now turned back to Shruikan who was tearing his way through the opening Sundav had created and cast himself forwards, opening dull ebony wings to fall some hundred feet before gliding upwards just above the city rooftops, roaring with a disturbed cry.

_Come face me, shadow-minded-worm! Feel my claws as they tear into your flesh, my fangs as they crush your throat and my fire as it burns into your soul! _Sundav declared before rising higher into the skies, releasing another challenge to Shruikan who answered by rising after him. I quickly strapped my legs and arms to the saddle and Sundav's neck, preparing myself for battle and swiftly casting wards to protect us both.

"Let us hunt!" Opening his mouth, Sundav released his burning flames of white dancing with intermittent bursts of colour. Shruikan flew directly into the fire's path and released his own before, with a clash that felt like two mountains colliding, they both struck one another. Their scales grated against the other, grinding as they locked claws and spiralled in the air with furious, animalistic bellows as they snapped and bit at one another, wings flapping furiously like thunderclaps of noise. I had to cast a ward to protect my ears from the sound, dulling their sensitivity as not to become deafened.

Sundav raked his hind claws down Shruikan's belly, opening eight long gashes before then adding a gust of strength to his wing strokes, pulling Shruikan around to then strike at his shoulder and bury his fangs into his flesh. Shruikan howled then struck with his barbed tail, swinging it up and behind Sundav to lance it into his back which came deadly close to where I lay, yelping as the sharp bristles dragged away scales and flesh, creating long lines of blood which I hastily healed to keep him from bleeding excessively.

_Break free! You'll maul one another to death and neither will be the victor, you must attempt to strike from above and snap his neck! _Doing as I had instructed, Sundav quickly released Shruikan and released another torrent of flames, twisting away to fly higher into the air, circling around to clash with Shruikan in a brutal exchange of blows. The pair were like black mountains in the sky, raging thunderclouds which moved even against the wind. When it came to size, Sundav was larger than Shruikan but by very little, so it served as neither a hindrance nor a blessing, as the two were evenly matched. Our only edge was that Sundav was not alone. He had me, and I was adamant to fight this battle at his side regardless of the dangers.

As we fought, a mind touched mine with urgency, and when I recognised it as Arya, I reached back for her. _Arya! What goes on? Is Galbatorix dead?_

_He fights against Eragon, Murtagh and I are unable to assist for injury and spells locking us in place, Thorn is also too injured to fly, and Saphira cannot leave Eragon in this moment. Anurin, you will need the Dauthdaert if you wish to kill Shruikan before he mortally wounds Sundav. I shall launch it to you then guide it with magic, be ready!_

_Sundav, did you hear Arya?_

_I heard, I'll fly back towards the castle but I cannot reduce my speed or Shruikan will be upon us. He may be mindless, but he knows that it is you who protects me, beloved Rin, he is beginning to direct his attention to you. _Swallowing the slight thrill of nervousness that arouse from his warning, Sundav whipped his body around and I instantly gripped tighter of the lashes that wound around my arms, arching with him as he turned a full circle and began to retreat back to the castle with Shruikan close upon our tails. His jaws snapped and I saw a flash of fangs and dripping maw before Sundav desperately flew forwards, snaking his body to avoid Shruikan's attempts to ram us. With a deep breath, I loosened one hand to fling it outwards, casting my voice into the wind. "_Vergathos!_"

Suddenly Shruikan blinked, shaking his head and losing his balance upon the air as his mind clouded and forgot the reason why he was flying. It allowed Sundav time to streak ahead, leaving Shruikan behind us until my magic receded and left his mind still crazed-driven, but able to recall his task. Icy white eyes fell upon me like shards of steel which saw directly through me, brow furrowing in anger with a sonorous growl before the black dragon of Galbatorix tore after us once more. Turning around, I looked to see a small figure standing upon the void of the castle, a green spear which glowed with life and magic.

Drawing back her left arm, Arya threw the spear into the open then guided it with her magic, making it turn and alongside Sundav as he rushed past and my hand snatched it from the sky effortlessly, my fingers wrapping around the slight weapon easily. Within moments we had cleared the castle and the city, however when a sudden light blasted through the entirety of the castle I lamented with fear as I sensed an explosion of power which would destroy almost all within. Casting my mind back, I no longer sensed Galbatorix, but all others whom I cared for appeared to be safe, albeit now surrounded by collapsing walls.

Praying that they would all be safe and escape in time, I turned my attention back to Shruikan who had screamed at the loss of his Rider and pelted us with another plume of fire which caused my skin to burn for its intensity as it struck one of Sundav's wings, forcing him to bear to the left before he was able to correct himself. Once I had ensured that there was no damage to his wing, I then touched my hand to his neck and spoke firmly. _Now Sundav, you are perhaps not going to like what I have in mind, but time is running out. _Sharing the process of my plan through images, Sundav immediately roared.

_You will do no such thing!_

_We have little choice in the matter, and I trust you to catch me. Now hurry! Lead him out into the open, away from city, farmland and civilians. It is time we put this poor creature out of his misery. _Sundav was silent for a moment, and briefly I feared that our bond had somewhat lessened since my sacrifice to go in Nasuada's place to Urû'baen, but then Sundav fully opened himself to me and his mind felt like the missing piece of my soul, completing me where I had previously been imperfect.

_Never…and I mean _never_…allow yourself to be taken from me again, Nuanen Fethrblaka. My heart has wept every day since our separation, and I refuse to ever suffer such anguish again. _Murmuring softly with a full heart of eternal love, I vowed to Sundav that we will never again be separated from one another, not even in death. I would find him again and again, even if the entire world stood between us, I would find my way back to him.

_For your heart is mine and mine is yours, now and forever. I love you, Sundav son of Eviren, descendant of Belgabad. We are two of one and one of two, soul and mind together, nothing shall ever change this truth._ Comforted by my words, Sundav redoubled his pace and cast himself into the skies to outrace Shruikan, his voice bursting with song as we drew our foe away from all others. With Niernen in my hand, I unbound myself from the saddle and crouched up upon it, holding on by a neck spike of Sundav's as we rose higher, ascending towards the stars.

Shruikan shrieked in anger and frustration, snapping his jaws as he continued to fly after us. His fangs clamped down upon Sundav's tail and he howled at the painful sensation, striking with a hind claw to slash open Shruikan's muzzle and douse him with his own blood, forcing him to let go. _Now Sundav, up! _With several more powerful thrashes of his wings, Sundav suddenly arched his head and neck backwards to glide overhead, circling over Shruikan. Immediately I let go and dropped, descending with rapid speeds as I grasped Niernen in my hands, directing the barbed spearhead downwards.

It was terrifying to so freely towards Shruikan's head, but I my fall was too quick for him to register before suddenly I was upon him, releasing a cry as I thrust forwards and allowed gravity to assist me. The spear drove through Shruikan's skull with a crack of bone and tearing of flesh, driving deep all the way to the soft tissue of his brain. Shruikan's eyes widened into glassy orbs streaked with shock, uttering halting throaty sounds and rasping breaths as his wings went lax and his entire body slumped.

I was with him as he passed into the void, no more tormented and deranged, he was free. Speaking soft words of blessing for his passing, I released my hold on the spear and watched as the dragon tumbled from the skies, wings snapping against the upwards rush before crashing into the earth and flattening a large round hill, a plume of soil bursting upwards before cascading downwards like a wave of mud and dirt before finally settling, all becoming silent. The cradle which now bore the dragon's body was deep, though from his head blood continued to pool outwards in a scalding gush of garnet red before then sinking into the soil to become nutrients and sustenance for what will one day grow there.

My own descent was cut short as Sundav glided underneath me, expertly judging our speeds and the distance so that I could easily pull myself into the saddle and secure my legs once more, peering over his body to look upon Shruikan once more. _A wretched creature. It brings me little joy to have to destroy one of my own kind, but it was the most merciful thing which could have been done for Shruikan. _Sundav murmured, circling overhead as he slowly came to land upon the ground.

_Were we to allow him to live, he would have become an unpredictable danger to all. With no Rider to control him, and no sense of reason or intelligence, Shruikan would have been a mindless animal who would hunt, kill and destroy at his leisure. All the years of Galbatorix's control would have left him full of rage and confusion. It is a kindness to let him go, though a melancholy one. _Stroking Sundav's head, I observed as my beloved lowered his nose to the pitiful form of Shruikan and rather tenderly nuzzled him.

Rubbing his nose against his cheek and neck, Sundav then licked away at some of the blood stained wounds he had inflicted, murmuring apologies and wishes for peace. I offered my comfort for his gloom, sitting in silence as I looked over the large body of Shruikan which now looked to be several hills in height and length. Around us was open fields and an ocean of luscious greenery, trees wavering lithely in the breeze with a clear, vast sky above us. I brought this to Sundav's attention with impressions before then leaning closer to his neck. _His grave is a beautiful one, and he may forevermore look up the open skies with a free heart and soul. Do not grieve for him, Sundav, for he is free. Free to fly the everlasting skies to his heart's desire, and none shall no longer dominate his mind._

Growling in agreement, Sundav lifted his head away from where he had been grooming Shruikan's body, for it was unlikely that he had ever received affection in life, then released a trumpeting roar to honour the dragon's passing. I felt the sound reverberate through my body, inspiring me to lift my hands and breathe words into life, which began to pull at the lay of the land. The mounded earth began to churn and rise over Shruikan's desceased form, covering him like a blanket before I compressed it down into a firm layer of soil, singing for grass to grow so that the blight upon the earth was no longer visible. My song continued and soon, a sea of flowers began to bloom from between the blades of grass, nurtured by Shruikan's own body until the entire shape of his grave was covered with them, with the highest mound now bearing a large tree which I also sang from his body.

The eight petals were of the palest blue with white centres, identical to the colour of his eyes with black leaves with serrated edges, long stems and filled the air with a calm, crisp scent similar to that of mint. They were beautiful but also deadly looking, exactly as Shruikan had been. The tree was similar to the flowers, with bark the colour of deep black like ebony, but hardened like metal so that it carried an indistinct sheen. Its leaves were pale, almost white, broad faced and shaped almost like dragon scales as they fluttered upon the breeze and sang like a thousand tiny wings. Satisfied, I ended my song and twisted my hand over my sternum, bowing before the mound of flowers and the tree. "Blessings be upon the departed, rest in eternal peace."

_May your soul fly well, my kin, with the wind behind you and the sun upon your back. _Sundav ended and, satisfied that Shruikan would no longer be tormented but sleep evermore in peace, we took off back into the skies after I had lifted a rock from afar and placed it against the tree, using magic to carve a eulogy upon its surface.

_Here lies a fallen god of the sky,  
With wings black as night,  
And eyes as bright as moonlit ice._

_Soar in the dreams of your slumber, oh Dragon of Riders._

_(O! Aí mïnen vel thornessa osthato deloi, wiol allr lífa unin sundavar…  
Harmr un Sorg, Freohr un Baen thelduin nen dröttningrar…  
Mar o! Hér kausta fjórir varden eom vaetna thornessa myrkr…  
Brisingr Blàr, Wyrda Raudhr, Celöbra Svartr un Svit Grónn…  
Aí súrr fyrn achí taka ília, medh Blàr, Raudhr, Svartr un Grónn…  
Du Daédar arúnd Harmr, Sorg, Freohr un Baen…  
Un aurbodaí du sundavr sem hainaí thornessa nuanen deloi…_

Oh! A plague upon this mournful earth, for all dwells in shadows…  
Sorrow and Grief, Death and Suffering reign as kings…  
But alas! Thus come four warriors to smite this darkness…  
Blue Fire and Red Fate, Black Honour and Green Wisdom…  
A bitter battle did thus conclude…with Black, Blue, Red and Green…  
The Lords over Sorrow, Grief, Death and Suffering…  
And banished the shadow which harmed this fair earth…)

Direct Translation:

Oh! A disease upon this mourning earth, for all live in shadows…  
Sorrow and Grief, Death and Suffering rule over as kings…  
But oh! Here come four warriors to dispel this darkness…  
Fire Blue and Fate Red, Honour Black and Wise Green…  
A bitter war did take place…with Black, Blue, Red and Green…  
The Lords over Sorrow, Grief, Death and Suffering…  
And banished the shadow which harmed this beautiful earth…

(Vergathos – Forgetfullness.)


	69. Chapter 69

Upon our return to Urû'baen, I was surprised to find that the elves – the army of Queen Islanzadi as well as Blödhgarm and the other spell casters – were singing my song. The song that I had sung to intimidate Galbatorix, to distract him from Eragon. It rose in surging melodies which rippled through the air and brought a cleansing harmony to those who had before been overcome with bloodlust or grief. It was soothing to the soul, and as they repeated the verse over and over again, it only became more splendid and beautiful.

_Adopted-mother-Elf-Queen was injured during the battle against a powerful foe, a mortal named Barst. _Sundav warned me as he landed upon the ground with tremors shooting through the earth. _It was Glaedr and Oromis who shielded her from a mortal blow, and Roran-Eragon-cousin who finally defeated him with cunning, though my claw did land a blow or two for the pain he caused the Elf-Queen. _Sundav told me with a hint of pride.

_She is healed then? _Nodding his head in response, Sundav and I looked upwards as two glittering forms circled overhead. One of sapphires and one of rubies. Immediately I yearned to reach out to Murtagh, however before I could do so he and Thorn flew off into the distance, Saphira and Eragon chasing after him. Immediately my heart sank. _Perhaps he does not wish to speak to me. After all that occurred, I will only bring painful reminders of what he was forced to do._

_Do not despair, Anurin. All wounds heal in time, and that little two-leg will unfortunately live a very long life because he is a Rider. _Several impressions came to me from Sundav, detailing exactly what he would like to do to Murtagh for hurting me so I had to make him swear that he would not harm him, for Murtagh meant a great deal to my heart. Once we were closer to the castle I dismounted and slid down the saddle rope, landing upon the ground, noting that the last of the battles had long since ended. Urû'baen was ours and Galbatorix was defeated. It seemed too surreal.

Many lay wounded and dying, so with an exhale to clear my head I cast a spell of healing as I had done long ago in Farthen Dûr, creating a mass of snow clouds overhead which were deep grey like stone until they opened to release a constant veil of white. I imbued the snow with healing spells, weaving them together so that as they fell upon someone who had a superficial or simplistic injury, I was able to heal them. The drain upon my magic was constant and steady, but I maintained it effortlessly.

I walked from square to square, street to street and healed friend, foe, dwarves and Urgals and humans and elves alike, not caring who they had sworn for or where they hailed. Sundav lifted up collapsed buildings or clusters of rock to release those who had been trapped underneath or within homes, sounding gentle hums to appear docile and unthreatening. Eventually Arya was able to find us and, running into one another's embrace, she excitedly informed me of how she had managed to rescue the final egg in Galbatorix's possession as well as the Eldunari he had stolen.

"And not only that, dear sister, but there is more glad tidings! Eragon and Saphira revealed another discovery they made upon Vroengard, that is, an entire vault of eggs! There are hundreds more, which means that the Riders and dragons are not finished, there is hope beyond hope!" She spoke in the Ancient Language, for she was brimming with far too much excitement for her thoughts to be contained within her mind, and after I had recovered from the news I demanded a full account of all that had happened, listening with joyous heart as Sundav celebrated with a triumphant roar.

Taking her hand in mine we walked together to the camp where the elves dwelled, singing our songs of victory, some even dancing for the profoundness of their elation. A pure white pavilion stood erect at the heart of the encampment and therein was Queen Islanzadi, glorious even whilst wearing rented armour and smothered in the blood of her enemies. The moment her eyes had fallen upon Arya and I, she had cried out with emotion and flew to us both, bringing her arms to draw us to her breast and embrace us fully, weeping for relief of seeing us alive and well.

Smiling softly I had patted her back and waited until Islanzadi had released us, tears brimming like crystal droplets at her eyes. "Dear daughters, our victory is solidified and now we may enjoy the years of our lives together in peace. Oh my child, darling Anurin, I was so grieved when I learned of your capture, how brave you were to replace Nasuada with yourself, but foolish! So foolish! I was but a moment away from ordering all under my command into Urû'baen without hesitation to commit to your rescue, but Arya convinced me to stay my word, otherwise your sacrifice would have been for naught unless we allies struck together."

"My sister spoke true and knows my mind well. I was not harmed irrevocably, mother mine, but if I may…I would desperately appreciate a change of clothes." Shaking at the skirts which I still wore and revealing myself to be rather bare, Islanzadi blinked before laughing pleasantly, her laughter peeling away all previous concerns and fears. She garbed me in her own attire, gifting me a garb of liquid black which fell to the floor, the plain and simple fit pleasing me far more than the other gown. With a sweeping neckline and off the shoulder sleeves which were slit up the front to allow full movement of my arms, they fell in trains down to my wrists and hung at my side when I lifted my arms.

Above my waist I secured a new belt of woven gold, where Arya returned to me Celöbra and the scabbard she had retrieved before Galbatorix had committed himself to death and used his body to blast through the entirety of the throne room and a portion of the castle itself. I was glad to have the blade back and after cleaning it of the blood of the Mad King, slipped it into its scabbard and secured it at my waist. My necklace of Glaedr's scale was returned to me by Oromis, who entered the pavilion just as Islanzadi had clasped a cloak of raven feathers at my throat, the hood settling neatly against my back.

"Ebrithil!" Gladdened to see him, I swiftly went to stand before him and gave the elves' traditional greeting as well as a gesture of reverence before he answered and brought me to stand upright.

"Glaedr and I were watching over you and Sundav as you laid Shruikan to rest. You did right, and I am proud to have taught and nurtured you into the lady you have become. Here, I wish for you to wear this once more, as is your right." Lifting up the necklace I exhaled with relief, lifting my hands to my hair and pulling it aside so that Oromis could secure the clasp at the back and the moment the golden scale fell into place over my sternum, I was more at ease.

He also carried my mother's daggers, both of which I also fixed to the back of my belt underneath my cloak and once everything was as it should be, I felt more like myself again, as if parts of my identity had been returned. It was then Eragon also arrived, calling my name and rushed to embrace me and, laughing as he tripped over his own foot and landed in my arms, I teased him for being a fawn footed hatchling. Grinning broadly, unabashed by my jesting, Eragon held me tightly until Oromis cleared his throat, wordlessly reminding Eragon that there were others who were also present. "Apologies, ebrithil." Recovering himself, Eragon once more returned to the matured Rider with strong bearing, though Saphira and I cast a glance to one another with knowing, twinkling eyes.

_I am glad that you are safe and returned to us, wise one. _She said to me privately as Eragon greeted both Oromis and my queen formally. Murmuring to one another in gentle tones, we shared in our relief to be safe and all together once more before then looking to Oromis, who had begun to speak, requesting that Queen Islanzadi and Arya allow us a moment alone together so that we might speak.

"But of course Oromis-elda. Arya my daughter, come. There is much that is yet to be done." That there was. There were plenty of soldiers yet refusing to surrender and there were thousands of civilians who were taking refuge outside of the city, and not only that, but it was definite that we had not yet found all whom were loyal to Galbatorix, and there were many wards, spells and oaths which still bound Urû'baen, however I had a feeling that there was a way in which we could strip them.

"Eragon, whilst facing Galbatorix, I could not help but think I overheard a Word, but I cannot recall the Word itself. Oromis-ebrithil, did you also hear this or am I imagining things?"

"You heard correctly, little Anurin. It appears that the reason that Galbatorix was not inclined to leave the safety of his fortress was because he was otherwise occupied, learning the True Name of all Names." Amazed, Eragon and Oromis gave me a full and lengthy account of all that had happened since I had been taken, the three of us sitting in conference together whilst our dragons continued their work helping the Varden to either herd soldiers and civilians into holding camps until they could be set free and allowed to return to their homes, or for stronger dragons such as Sundav, shifting massive piles of rubble to begin clearing away the effects of the battle.

My heart wept for joy when Eragon and Oromis recounted the Vault of Souls and how over two hundred eggs were stored therein as well as a great number of Eldunari, more of which had remained behind to guard the eggs, whilst a small number of the oldest, wisest and strongest had agreed to come back with Eragon and Saphira to fight against Galbatorix. "So that is how you were able to find Eviren…" I murmured with wonder, casting my mind towards my mother's dragon's presence which moved with Sundav's, for she had requested that her Eldunari be passed permanently into mine and Sundav's care.

Her Eldunari had been as beautiful as I had imagined. It looked as if it were shaped from clear crystal, with a centre of black, fading into a colourless gem with white and silver veins like blood vessels as her centre throbbed with life, gleaming as if she were the heart of a star. The other Eldunari, however, posed more of a problem. Eragon wished to use the Name of all Names to break the bonds which restrained them, therefore freeing them from Galbatorix's control, however I advised caution. "Of course the Eldunari should be freed, but the moment their minds are released from their torment they will be confused and likely to strike at all around them. We should take them away somewhere quiet and peaceful, away from delicate minds, and help them to understand that they are no longer in danger."

"Agreed. Eragon, this Name of all Names, Murtagh taught it to you?" My heart gave a noticeable thump and my stomach clenched at the sound of his name. A thousand memories and sentiments came tumbling forth like a tidal wave and it was everything I could do to hold it back.

"Yes. Would you like me to share it with you, Oromis-ebrithil?" Oromis smiled wisely, his smooth features untouched by time yet the knowledge of all the years he had witnessed wore heavily upon his bearing.

"A kind offer, Eragon, but I think that it is best if this power be shared as little as possible. It is a precious article of knowledge, and if it were to be freed upon the minds of ever wizard, spell caster and sorcerer, then magic itself would lose all meaning and potency. No, I have survived many centuries without such power, and I shall survive further without it." Oromis informed him, eyes flickering towards where I sat. "However, I believe it would be wise to share this knowledge with Anurin, for together you will form the new Order of Riders, and sharing the burden together will only ease the pressure."

"Oromis-ebrithil, are you certain that this is wise? As you say, the more who know of the Word, the more danger it poses, but neither is it fair that so few should hoard such knowledge to themselves. If we are to exercise caution, then let us be as cautious as possible, and declare that only the leader of the Riders may know of the Word, and that it must be earned by only the wisest, noblest and most selfless Rider to be worthy of such inheritance." I felt very strongly about my opinion, though it seemed to surprise Eragon for his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Anurin-elda, you mean to say that you think _I _should lead the new Riders? But you are older than I am! And Oromis, you are the wisest of us all. Surely either of you will be a better leader than I!" Oromis and I looked to one another for a moment, a silent conversation flitting back and forth with minute expressions and eyes contact before finally Oromis returned to Eragon.

"I am old, Eragon, perhaps too old, and my back still cripples me to this day. I was able to do very little by means of help for the Varden, Queen Islanzadi and even you, for I was powerless save to serve as a figure for our allies to feel encouraged by. Were I to become the new leader, I would be more a hindrance than a help, for I would not be able to protect the Eldunari and the eggs as you can, Eragon." He spoke calmly and honestly, though at the mention of his back, I frowned ever so slightly in order to think. "But what say you, Anurin?"

"Quite honestly, my reason for not wishing to lead is simply because I do not feel comfortable being in control." Chuckling richly to myself, I leaned back against my chair to make myself more comfortable, looking towards the young hatchling who, by all rights, was not a hatchling anymore. "Eragon, you have proven yourself very capable as a leader. You are strong, a gifted swordsman, extremely adaptable to your environment, a determined learner, a compassionate heart and none has used magic as you have with your Empathy Spell. Do not doubt yourself, Eragon, you are perfect for the position, and although you are still young and have many things to learn, that is why you will have myself and Oromis as your councillors, to guide you when you are lost."

"Indeed." Oromis agreed as we nodded heads to one another.

"Oromis-ebrithil is of the past Riders, and to refrain from making the same mistakes as before, it is vital that we look forwards with a new state of mind. How better to begin anew than to allow someone of the new generation to lead?" Seeing Eragon's still shocked expression, I laughed. "Close that mouth of yours, my dearest, for you look like a gaping fish!" Quickly Eragon slammed his mouth shut.

"But…"

"Hush now, dearest, you are allowing your concerns to run away with you. For the moment, there is no one to lead and no reason for you to become so anxious." I soothed, reaching out my hand to take his and calm him. "All we must do for now is to heal the wounds of those who have suffered, to ensure that a wise and capable ruler is placed upon the throne to lead Alagaësia into the future, and that a new sanctuary be found for us to raise the dragon eggs in safety, as well as train any new Riders who might arise." Eragon settled a little then, nodding his head and taking a deep breath.

"All the same, I wish to teach you the Name of all Names, Anurin. You are far wiser than I am, and have a gift beyond imagination for magic and the Ancient Language. I know without doubt that you will guard this secret with your life, and I also know that you will be able to put it to far greater use than either me or any other will be able to." Eragon spoke with utter faithfulness in me as well as determination, his voice and expression signalling that he would not allow me to refuse. "There are three Riders of the new generation who exist. You were born first, and then Murtagh, and then I. My brother and I both know the Word, so to complete this trinity, it is only fair and right that you should know it too."

Then Eragon leaned forwards and whispered into my ear, weaving together a long and illustrious Word which both trembled and soared, made still all surroundings but caused a string of vibrations which rattled through me as he spoke. It solidified in my memory instantly, and with this new overwhelming sense of responsibility I had been given, I murmured my thanks to Eragon with humbleness, sitting utterly still for a moment to allow the Word to sink properly into me. From there we all planned our next courses of action.

Eragon went with Oromis, Glaedr and Sundav to break the bonds which held the Eldunari a safe distance away, though despite this I still felt the burst of explosive rage and fear which shook at the Eldunari's minds the moment they were free. Sundav had gone as a means to assist Glaedr and Oromis calming the dragon's minds, to reassure them of their safety and guide them into rest so that they might fall into a deep slumber and recover. I pitied them for their suffering and cursed Galbatorix for having tormented them so.

My time became occupied with endless necessities that needed to be attended to, so much so that I worked throughout the night without rest breaking spells which Galbatorix had cast, healing injuries, going among the civilians to assure them of their safety, reuniting separated families by searching for their minds amongst the sea of thousands, perhaps even hundreds of thousands. I remained so busy that it was near morning before I briefly saw Arya again, sharing in a quick meal before once more diving into my duties.

The grand libraries and treasury of Galbatorix was yet to be entered, and Nasuada refused to do so until she was certain that all traps and wards had been removed, and since Eragon was busy elsewhere, I went in his stead. The moment Nasuada had laid eyes upon me, all stoic pride and authoritative bearing vanished from her and she ran straight to me, eyes glittering as she flung her arms out to embrace me, almost crushing my chest for the force of her action. "Anurin! You cannot even begin to comprehend how much gratitude I bear for saving my life and keeping me from Galbatorix's clutches. I know only a little of what torture you bore, and you did it for my sake. Ask me anything and it shall be yours, I am in your debt for all the remaining years of my life, and perhaps even beyond that. Are you well? Have you been healed?"

"Peace, Nasuada, there is no need to thank me so passionately." I chuckled, touching her face tenderly and moving aside a wild lock of her curling hair which she had tied back from her face in a simple style, still dressed in her regal armour and her sword at her hip. "Do not think of there being any debt between us, only friendship and affection. I am glad that you are safe, and I bore all pains and torments willingly, so do not feel guilt either. Come, there is much to be done, so let us begin." Placing a kiss upon her brow, I moved past her in order to go to the grand door of gold and ivory which held the full contents of Galbatorix's treasure. I spent a great length of time searching for each of his wards and breaking them, using the Name of all Names to remove every spell I could find whilst also locating the traps to deactivate them also.

Once I was finished, I reached out and pushed open the doors and stepped into a hoard of golden light and saw with my own eyes the vast wealth of Galbatorix. It eclipsed all other treasure hoards I had ever laid eyes upon before, and even as I began to descend the sweeping staircase to the belly of the vault, I knew without doubt that Galbatorix had enjoyed wealth as well as power. "Nasuada, there is only one request that I would make." I announced and instantly Nasuada was by my side, listening eagerly. "Galbatorix stole much from my kin the elves, as well as from the Riders before us. If I may, I would be grateful if you would allow me to recover these treasures, to return them to their rightful place."

"Of course, you may take your pick of whatever you will. I shall give the word that anything of elven or Rider origin is to be kept aside for you. You have my word." Thanking her softly, I cast out my senses and was drawn immediately towards a wall of swords, seeing them immediately to be swords of Riders. It was a wall full of life and colour, from the deepest crimson to the lightest shade of violet, swords of all styles, lengths and design. I knew of one certain elven blacksmith who will be pleased to know so many of her creations to still exist.

I began the laborious task of retrieving each and every blade, later joined by Blödhgarm and several other elf warriors who assisted me in taking down each and every sword and placing them within chests to take back to our camp. We worked with reverence, handling each sword with the utmost care and I took the time to study each and every one, learning their names and hoping that Eviren, Glaedr, Oromis and the other Eldunari would be able to inform me of which blades belonged to who. I had even gone up to the desecrated throne room in order to retrieve the white blade which Galbatorix had carried, moving stone and debris until it was found.

Light-Bringer in this tongue, the sword had belonged to Vrael, our previous leader of the Riders. Although Eragon had told me how Galbatorix had renamed the sword Vrangr, I did not feel that any of Galbatorix's actions deserved to be remembered, so I hunted further for the scabbard, sheathed the sword and carried it in two hands to join the others, to be put in a place of honour so that others could admire and pay tribute to Vrael's memory. In the distance, I could feel Umaroth's sense of peace to have his Rider's sword recovered, so I took added care with it, even wrapping the blade in silk before placing it within a chest.

Although much work was yet to be done, many of the Varden had laid down their weapons and taken up drinking flasks instead, celebrating with jubilant cheer for the defeat of Galbatorix and his armies, for we had all achieved what had been thought to be impossible, and nothing could overcome their joy. As I carried the numerous chests of Riders' swords back to the elven camp, I could not help but smile to see dancing and hear so much laughter, songs and music rising into the night air as bonfires crackled, wine and ale cracked open to flow and feasts of meat were laid out for all to partake in.

It was a minor celebration for what was yet to come, when all tasks were completed and a new ruler elected. Still, I did not begrudge anyone to celebrate in their own fashion, and whenever I heard one of my kin complain for the noise, I would bid them learn patience and not feel so intolerant, to share in the elation for it was long in coming. Properly admonished, those who had complained would swiftly bow to me and apologise, moving aside to make way for me as I brought all the chests to the huge tent which had been erected for my own personal tent, one equal to the size of Oromis's.

When there was no more room in my own pavilion for the remaining chests, I placed them in my master's, knowing he would not mind. I thanked Blödhgarm and the others for their help, smiling to them all as they each bowed and smiled before dashing away to attend to another duty, leaving me alone with Blödhgarm. "Thank you, Blödhgarm, I really do appreciate your company in this task, for were I alone I may have become overcome by sadness." I murmured, my hand resting upon a particular chest whereby I opened it and drew out a light sapphire bladed sword.

"It was my pleasure, Shur'tugal. I am always at your service, you may call for me whenever you need and I shall rush to your side." He told me with mellowness, his voice dropping to a resounding purr as his wolfish eyes fixed upon me. "I wish for you to know, Shur'tugal, that you are greatly admired and respected, and that your beauty is as gentle and fair as a forest shining underneath a serene moon. My heart wishes that you would look outwards and see all those who carry affection for you, and…know that I stand chief among them."

This caught me unawares, almost dropping the particular blade I was holding to stare at Blödhgarm for the suddenness of his declaration, for a declaration it was. Blödhgarm stood tall and silent, studying my face carefully to see how I might respond to him. For a moment I could hardly think, blinking dumbly until slowly, I began to settle my thoughts. "_Iet vinr_…" Murmuring with a hum of gentleness, I lowered the sword to my side and reached out my other hand, reaching so that I might touch Blödhgarm's furred face.

He allowed the contact, even stepping closer to receive it and wrapped his fingers about my own as he stood before me with the fullness of his heart laid open for me to see and understand. Silently asking for his permission, I touched his mind with my own. It was strange and wonderful with a thrilling wildness which made him appear all the more powerful for his unrestrained thoughts and expressions. Melding our minds, I allowed him to see into my own heart as he allowed me to see into his, sharing an intimate exchange that I would not allow just anyone to share in, but I knew I could trust Blödhgarm.

Although wildness coursed through him like the animals he had fashioned his body after, there was a strong sense of serenity in his heart and it drew me closer, learning more and more about him in mere moments than I could have done in a lifetime of merely speaking to him. I had already touched Blödhgarm's mind before upon our first meeting, but this time he seemed all the more eager for me to know him, wanting there to be no distance between us, and it was only that which made me draw back, for the only one who knew my heart as closely as I did was Sundav, and no one else had yet earned the right to know me as he did.

As much as I wished I could see myself giving Blödhgarm the joy and happiness he both deserved and had earned, I was pulled away from him when thoughts of Murtagh began to drift into my mind, remembering how his hair had seemingly grown each time I saw him again, how expressive his eyes were and how it felt to be close to him. I recalled the shape and texture of his hands, each line and scar until slowly, I found myself thinking only of him. It was then that I opened my eyes and pulled back my hand, flinching with regret for being unable to return Blödhgarm's feelings even though I had tried to deepen my affections. I opened my mouth, intending to speak but Blödhgarm touched a clawed finger to my lips, bidding I stop.

"I understand, Shur'tugal. You do not share the same sentiment which I carry for you, I am merely gladdened that you see me as trusted a friend even as the sister of your heart, Arya Dröttningu. We will both live long lives with many years, perhaps even centuries, before us. Mayhap one day, your feelings for the human will change, and I shall become foremost in your heart."

"Blödhgarm-vor, I am honoured to have your affections, and I shall carry them like a treasure in my heart. Go in peace and may the stars watch over you, and I pray that you will meet someone of greater strength and beauty than I, and that you will love her as a mate for your soul." A somewhat saddened smile touched his furred lips, revealing the tips of his fangs as his hands tentatively came to rest upon my uppermost arms, hesitating a moment before then lowering his head to mine.

The soft fuzz of his fur tickled at my skin as his brow came to rest against my own, the warmth of his body radiating around us as Blödhgarm held me in a rather forward gesture, but our experiences and shared closeness meant that I did not mind it. He had allowed me to see into his heart, laying bare his weaknesses, vulnerabilities and even his vanities for me to see, and I had viewed them all with openness and acceptance for who he was. "_Aí evarína ignaseya nosu vel, Shur'tugal, atra thäet nosu varda un nosu vard_."

"Blödhgarm-vor…" I closed my eyes to dwell in the kindness of his blessing and his selfless understanding of my heart, accepting that it was not he who had earned those kind of affections. He was gone before I had even opened my eyes once more, releasing me with the sensation of his fur tickling at my skin remaining behind as he disappeared into the dusk, leaving me standing in shock and stupor. My hand was still grasping the sapphire sword, though it hung limp at my waist until slowly, I heard someone chuckling.

"Do not worry, he will not be the last to declare his love for you, especially after you have proven yourself to be quite the mighty force to be reckoned with." In a whirl of raven feathers and skirts, I shot out of my the main section of my tent to the tarp covered entrance where Brom stood, snow coloured hair swept back and tied with a strip of leather, beard neatly trimmed and wearing a fine tunic of blue with silver. He looked far better than I had last seen him, for he had gained weight and honed his muscles to look strong and healthy once more, a bright glow of mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Brom!" Calling to my friend I swiftly embraced him, forging all formalities and simply cast myself into his arms as he laughed, the two of us sharing in our joy for all that we had succeeded. "Come! Come and sit down, there is much that must be said and more after that, have something to drink, some food…oh! Look what I have recovered. It is only right that this sword should be returned to its rightful owner." Remembering in a jumbled rush, I held out the sapphire blade and immediate Brom's face crinkled with emotion.

He took it from my hands gradually, drawing it from its scabbard and looked to the fine metalwork which could only have been accomplished by Rhunön, and by her hand this blade had been made. "Undbitr, it has been too long, old friend." Thanking me nostalgically, Brom secured his Rider's sword to his hip then followed me into my tent where the two of us spoke for over an hour together. I learned that he had ridden all the way here from Ellesméra the moment he had felt the strength and had been present for the latter part of the battle, joining forces with the Varden once more and had been kept busy until now.

"Have you seen Eragon? Does he know that you are here?" An unmistakable fatherly pride shone through Brom as he nodded, informing me that he had sought out his son the moment he had been able and rejoiced in his safety and success.

"I was prepared to rush to his aid and spirit him away with Saphira should our efforts fail, but I was glad that it was not necessary. A fine young man he has become, and I could not be prouder of all he has achieved. Ah…if only his mother could see him. See them _both_. She would feel at peace knowing that Eragon grew to smite the evil of this land and that his brother, Murtagh, had done the same at his side." Once more the mere mention of his name was enough to send me spiralling into my own thoughts, wondering where Murtagh could be and whether or not he was safe. Thorn would look after him, but still, I could not help but be concerned. "I see you are deep in thought. Come, tell your troubles to an old man. I'm driven almost to death for all these blasted formalities and strangers demanding I give them blessings or a mere glance. I shall smoke my pipe whilst you do, it will be beneficial to us both."

"There is very little to tell, my friend, except that perhaps I worry for Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon told me of their intention to travel, but I cannot help but wish…" I paused, glancing across to Brom who had already lit his pipe and began to smoke, giving no indication whether or not he was listening, so I decided to reveal all. I told him of how I had attempted to protect him in Tronjheim from the Varden and the Twins, how much time we had spent together and how close we had become, to then failing to save him after he was taken by the Urgals. I revealed all, even how I had walked in Murtagh's dreams, and how he had been forced to torture me but returned later to heal me and give me comfort and company, how I had felt my affections deepen for him until I no longer understood them.

I told him all, and then I wept.


	70. Chapter 70

It was some time before my tears abated themselves, my muffled mewling stilling into silence until finally, I felt a little calmer and a lot more at ease. All the while Brom had never said a word, merely smoked on his pipe where a warm glow with breathe each time he inhaled to then exhale white wispy trails of smoke which soon filled the tent, though I bid them leave by directing the thick cloud outside with magic. "Well. You have certainly endured a great deal." Brom finally mused, exhaling another puff of smoke as he maintained his lax stature. "It seems to me that you must come to terms with your feelings, and either declare them to Murtagh and pursue a romantic relationship immediately, or wait for him to return and see if they remain as strong then as they are now."

"You believe these to be _romantic _feelings?" I questioned, frowning somewhat. "I admit I have never before felt such thing as romantic love, only great affection for those I do not consider my kin. In any case, I do not believe it is as simple as that, my friend." Brom chuckled then, opening his eyes and looking at me with knowing.

"Of course not, love of any kind is rarely simple. No, what you feel is likely something far deeper, but that is for you to discover and not for me to tell you. Anurin, if your heart calls out for Murtagh, then you should listen and answer it, otherwise you will only bring yourself pain." I knew that he was right, but I could think of nothing more to say. I was saved from continuing the conversation, however, when I felt a flicker of a presence nervously make its way through the elven camp, scampering upon little feet before being led by one of my kin towards my tent. Immediately I rose to my feet and went forth, smiling openly as my eyes fell upon Elva.

"Little Shining Brow!"

"Anurin!" Abandoning all severity which usually blighted her expression, Elva ran to me and did not stop even as she leaped into my arms. I swung her into the air and turned, spiralling in circles before then holding her close to my heart, completely enshrouding her. "I have been waiting for you to come find me all this time, but you were taking too long so I decided to seek you out."

"My most heartfelt apologies, little starling, but I have been caught up in the rush of tasks that needed finishing, but I am glad to see you safe and unharmed." Planting a kiss upon her brow, I thanked the elf who had led her here then carried her inside whereby I sat back down in my chair and allowed her to sit upon my lap, arms still warmly wrapped around her. "Elva, this is my close friend Brom Holcombsson, Eragon's father and a Dragon Rider like myself. Brom, this is Elva Farseer, the Shining Brow blessed by Saphira."

Curious, Brom leaned closer to study Elva who immediately lifted her chin and glared slightly at Brom. "I understand my son made a fool of himself and was a high inconvenience to you." Brom started, puffing on his pipe intermittently. "For that I apologise. For all his smarts, that boy still has rocks for brains." Blinking in astonishment, Elva gaped a little before releasing a laugh, smiling broadly at Brom who returned to lounging in his chair.

"I have since forgiven him and though I feel no particular antipathy towards him, I cannot honestly say that I neither like nor dislike him." Brom hummed in understanding, then allowed Elva to ask him questions about himself, satisfying her young curiosity as I took to grooming her hair, combing it into long lengths of silk before then weaving it. The dusk was drawing closer and twilight beginning to settle, so I asked Elva whether or not she wanted me to escort her back to Greta, her guardian, but upon mentioning her name, Elva's eyes sank to the floor and her shoulders slumped.

"Greta is no more. She was killed during the attack which took you away. She flung herself upon a blade to protect me, and died before a healer could save her." Instantly my heart pulsed with sorrow and empathy on Elva's behalf. Now she was truly alone. She had no parents and her guardian had been the only one who had been there for her since her birth. There were no other family members for her to go to, and since she had ostracised herself from most others, I realised that Elva must have been desperately lonely with only perhaps Nasuada, Eragon and Angela for company.

"I see." Raising my hand I began to stroke her hair, observing her for a moment before beginning to sing. The lullaby was a century old and rarely heard in this day, but it was one that I had always remembered and enjoyed to sing, so I used it to lull Elva to sleep, watching as her violet eyes became heavy lidded and her body slumped completely against me, falling into a dreamless sleep. I then carried her to my bed and tucked her underneath the soft blankets, kissing her brow to think of what I should do.

"She seems to like you a great deal."

"Elva has had a difficult life, I wanted to make her days as enjoyable as possible. She deserves far better than this." Pulling my hand away from her hair, I cast a werelight into the air and enchanted it to watch over Elva and to alert me should she wake, so that when Brom and I left my tent to continue with the work that needed to be done, I could also be aware of Elva as I left her to rest. Brom and I joined many others in council in one of the highest towers of Urû'baen, where Queen Islanzadi, Arya, Nasuada, King Orrin, King Orik, Saphira, Eragon and Grimrr Halfpaw awaited us.

Our deliberation on who was to replace Galbatorix as king or queen of the land took some time, for there were many opinions which were want to be shared, and an obvious indication that King Orrin wished for himself to be named the successor, though I opposed it purely for the fact that he wanted it too much. Greed was a dangerous factor, and although Orrin was a fair ruler, he did not deserve the title merely because he already wore a crown upon his head. A few names were offered, first of all was Eragon's, but he refused the offer outright, as did Brom. Father and son stood side by side with Saphira, and as I glanced towards them, I could not help but smile, for they even stood in an almost identical fashion.

The next name to be offered by Arya was Roran, however it was decided that although he was a respected and revered leader, he did not have the experience to lead a nation. Even I was offered the chance to put myself forward for the title of Queen, one that Islanzadi urged me to accept, but I also declined. "I work best among the shadows, not upon a throne. I shall support whomever sits upon said throne, but it shall not be me." And thus, the debate continued as only two more names remained. Orrin and Nasuada.

He resisted for a very long time his right to claim the title, however, after some counterproposals and a determined unrelenting speech from Nasuada, King Orrin finally gave up his pursuit in favour of doubling the size of his country, allowing Nasuada to become the next Queen of Alagaësia. I felt pride on her father's behalf when Nasuada rose to be hailed by us all, and I hoped that Ajihad Silver-Tongue was watching his daughter even as I was.

Nasuada was swiftly crowned with an open ceremony for all to witness. In one night I mended the entire throne room and the broken structures of the castle from Galbatorix's explosion, using my own strength, as well as that of Sundav's in order to return the shattered pillars and crumbled walls to their rightful place, melding the stone back together until not one speck was out of place. Then I lit the entire hall with flaming torches, throwing open the colossal sized doors so that Saphira and Glaedr could fly inside and Sundav could also enter through the back, which opened with a large mouth like entrance for one even of his size to crawl inside.

The previously shielded windows allowed for bright streams of light to shine inside, and as I sang for ever blooming flowers of gold and silver to grow and wind around each and every pillar, we all prepared a grand and glorious coronation for Nasuada. The Varden celebrated her victory and, with a brand new crown fashioned with the combined efforts of dwarves, humans, elves, Riders, and even Urgals, in my hands, I awaited the arrival of the new queen.

When the doors opened to reveal Nasuada, many gasped and murmured in awe at her splendour as she walked forwards with no sign of fear, but rather a grave solemnness which was appropriate for the responsibility she was about to accept. She walked towards the throne wearing a magnificent robe of rich purple and gold with white trimmed fur which fell to the floor and lay her arms bare to proudly display the nine scars upon her forearms. Her cloak was thick and heavy upon her shoulders, trailing at least twenty feet behind her as she continued up the carpeted path that had been laid before her.

All were in attendance, standing either side of the aisle where soldiers stood in neatly polished armour with ceremonial spears with white sashes tied about the staffs to fall towards the ground and float upon the breeze. I stood smiling, wearing my raven feathered cloak and charcoal grey gown, holding the new crown within my hands. It was made from the most brilliant gold, the band set with diamonds and rubies with delicate arches and elegant patterns in a rather splendid appeal, the largest diamond set upon the very centre.

Nasuada already wore a circlet upon her brow, each gold woven square set with three crystal droplets apiece which caught the light as she walked, casting out sparks of light and colour. When she reached me, my smile deepened as Eragon bowed to her then offered Nasuada his hand, helping her to ascend to the dais before she then knelt before me. The cloak perfectly draped itself around her, falling to the bottom of the marble steps as she knelt a figure of regal beauty and strength, eyes looking directly at me, a faint smile gracing her lips.

"Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad and Nadara, by all here in attendance, you have been chosen to lead your people into peace and prosperity. I bless you that you may be wise, to know how your actions may have consequences, and to consider them with caution and with reason. I bless you that you may be compassionate, to love all of your subjects great and small with equal measure, to sooth their hurts and listen when they speak. I bless you that you will remain strong and lead us into the next age with fortitude and courage. I bless you, Nasuada, that you remember those who stood beside you even in the face of great adversity, that you honour your vows and make good upon your promises to those who sacrificed for the sake of a better future." My voice carried throughout the throne room, speaking with a calmness of clear water as those who listened nodded their heads in agreement.

There were many things that I blessed Nasuada with, from hope to discernment, I spoke from the bottom of my heart before finally, I lifted the crown directly over her head. "Do you swear to devote yourself to the betterment of your people, to safeguard their interests and honour your allies, to act selflessly and conduct yourself with the attributes befitting a queen?" Lifting her head higher, Nasuada's eyes burned with resolution.

"This I do swear upon mine honour and soul." With a delicate inclination of my head, I lowered the crown to rest upon her coronet, the two pieces fitting together perfectly.

"Then arise, Nasuada, as monarch of all Alagaësia, High Queen of the Broddring Empire. Long live the Queen!" As Nasuada arose to her feet and seated herself upon the throne with myself and Eragon standing at either side, a resounding roar of cheers, trumpets, shouts and a symphony of a thousand other sounds flared throughout the entire throne room. Sundav growled and released a stream of flames in a short, sharp burst which then floated down as crackling sparkles, adorning the ceremony with a dazzling finish as the chants of 'long live the queen' rippled through the air.

One by one Nasuada's allies came forth to swear their allegiance, led by King Orrin. Queen Islanzadi smiled, gracefully bowing her head as she too offered the allegiance of the elves, and gradually, the long line of well-wishers and oath givers began to recede. The Varden and all its people celebrated with such enthusiasm that the feasts and music continued for several days thereafter, and more than once soldiers or one of us Riders had to go and quell an overly jubilant group before they could wreak havoc in their wake.

Elva remained by my side from then on, always walking at my side or situated upon my hip as I continued my work mending broken gates, houses and walls, casting spells to locate those who intended Nasuada harm and having them arrested, placing contingencies in place and protective wards both around the entire city and within the castle itself. The crown which Nasuada now wore had been enchanted by myself so that she would always know when someone was lying, meaning that no oath could be given to her unless it was genuinely meant. It was a different approach to how Galbatorix had secured support, and in my eyes, it was a far better one.

With it, Nasuada was able to know immediately who she could and could not trust, giving her the insight she needed to position herself securely upon her new throne. Although the work needed to be done, I felt guilty that Elva had very little to do each day except for simply being in my company, but every time I offered to introduce her to someone of interest, or that she might go with someone to have a far more pleasant day, she would absolutely refuse. _Little Shining Brow, we are to leave soon in order to travel the length and breadth of this land to free those trapped under the oath-breaker's power. This means a great deal of flying, and possibly even danger for you. _Sundav said to her as he lay down for a well earned rest, looking to her as she climbed up his leg and perched there whilst I also lay down against him with closed eyes.

"I do not care, I want to go with you." Still remaining stubborn, Sundav and I conversed in private, attempting to discern what it is Elva was doing. Eviren interjected, laughing smoothly in her deep yet female voice.

_The hatchling is merely fearful that once you leave, you will never come back. She is alone, and you are all that she has left whom truly love her, and this she knows. Offer her reassurance, a promise even, then she will not cling to you so tightly._ Recognising Eviren's wisdom, I sat myself up and called to Elva. I climbed up to her level, sitting precariously upon Sundav's leg but perfectly balanced as I reached out and touched Elva's face with delicate fingers, brushing aside her hair for the breeze lifted it into disarray.

"Elva, Sundav and I will come back, of this you have my word. We will not leave you behind or forsake you, so you need not worry." She blinked at me then looked away, crumbling slightly with sadness and sorrow.

"It is just…who will look after me when you are gone? And who now do I have to call family? Nasuada sees me as naught but a tool, and Eragon is too busy to take responsibility as he should. Angela I do not mind, but she is confusing to talk to and often does not make sense, and she always smells of something odd. The one you call sister, Arya, is kind to me, but does not know me as you do. If it were not for you, I would…I do not know what I would do." Understanding her woes, I pulled Elva into my arms and settled her upon my lap so that she could burrow herself into my comfort.

_Poor little thing, one cannot help but feel sorrowful for all that she has had to endure. _Sundav murmured to me, bringing his head around to exhale warm air around us.

_Indeed, but she raises good observations. Who will raise her now? Greta is dead and no other is willing to adopt her for her uniqueness, many are afraid of her. If I asked, Islanzadi will take her in, but Elva may see that as me merely passing her on, and I do not want that…_

_You truly love this little starling this much, Anurin? _He seemed a little surprised, as if only just realising how much I cared for Elva's welfare.

_Of course, how could I not? She is endearing and intriguing, I enjoy her quirks and her company, and although there is still much she needs to learn, I cannot help but hope that she will allow me to be the one to teach them to her._

_Then why not simply claim the starling as your own? Already she views you as close as a dam as she has ever known, and I think you will do well as her guardian. I also do not object to the little starling's presence, for she is wiser than other hatchlings her own size or age, for she does not pull on my scales or jump on my tail. _Laughing inwardly, Sundav protested that other children truly were a menace, and the only reason he allowed them to do so without ever moving was because he did not wish to accidentally step on them.

_But Elva you do not mind? _He paused, considering for a moment before yawning.

_No. Elva I do not mind. She is…precious._

_Then it is settled? _Answering only with a hum, I surveyed Sundav for a moment longer before I was satisfied that he was simply pretending to have an unmoving heart. For of course, since he and I were so closely connected, I knew that he loved Elva even as I did, so with a careful breath to set my emotions in order, I drew Elva back so that I could look upon her face. "Elva, it occurs to me that you are in need of a new guardian." I began, holding her small frame by her shoulders. "It is entirely your choice, and I will not be hurt if you refuse, but if you are willing, then I should like to be the one whom you turn to for advice or comfort, to provide you with shelter, food and clothing, and to love you even as your own birth mother would. Is this agreeable to you, Elva? Little starling?"

As I watched Elva's violet eyes flicker, it occurred to me then that never before had she allowed herself to so outwardly display her emotions as she did then. She burst into tears, howling rather startlingly as to cause me to jolt my hands away from her, fearing I had insulted or upset her, but then Elva scrambled back into my arms and held me tighter and more fiercely than ever before. "I should like that, I should like that more than anything!" Satisfied that we were in agreement, I felt a strange glow alight itself in my heart as I held the weeping girl in my arms, and then only later when I had put Elva to bed did it strike me.

I had a daughter of my own.

Iet vinr – my friend

Vor – a male honorific for a close friend.

Aí evarína ignaseya nosu vel, Shur'tugal, atra thäet nosu varda un nosu vard. - A star shines upon us, Dragon Rider, may it watch over us and guard us.


	71. Chapter 71

When the time came that Eragon and I had to leave to release the cities and its peoples outside of Urû'baen form their bonds, Elva was still reluctant to let me go. It took a great deal of negotiating until she agreed to stay with Queen Islanzadi, who promised to look after her in my stead until my return. "I shall care for her as if she were my own blood, even as you are my daughter. She is part of our house now, and is entitled to the same privileges and respect as you are." Even Oromis said that he too would help watch over Elva, as he took an interest in her curse and blessing, and it did not surprise me that he soon took to teaching Elva about a great many things of the world, including botany, magic, history and philosophy.

Now engrossed in her lessons, Elva hardly noticed that I was absent for she was kept so occupied. As I had suspected, the task Eragon and I had been given was dangerous for many times attempts were made upon our lives. Our wards protected us, and we were almost in constant contact through enchanted mirrors which allowed us to scry one another directly, even whilst Eragon wore his necklace from the dwarves. Sundav grew increasingly enraged each time someone attempted to kill me until finally he had landed upon the city of Aroughs, opened his jaw and ate an assassin whole, crushing the body between his teeth and silencing the scream of terror. No further attempts were made.

Although not all were glad to have their oaths broken on their behalf, I ensured that wherever I went, I did as much good as possible. I freed all slaves and used magic to heal as many wounded or sick I could find, even healing some farms of their barren lands so that they might grow bountiful harvest once more. There were many spells woven into the cities, but I broke through all that were made by Galbatorix and even made new ones that would protect the occupants from certain dangers. It was a long task, but by the end of a week Sundav and I were returning to Urû'baen, now renamed Ilirea as it had been before.

_This Nasuada is wise and a good ruler. You chose well, daughter of my heart. _Eviren said to me after we returned to the city.

_It was not my choice alone, Nasuada was by far the best choice to satisfy all and ensure continued peace._ It was a profound comfort and joy to have Eviren's Eldunari with us, and Sundav was often lost in conversation with his mother for hours at a time, sharing his life with her as she shared his, answering all of his questions and bonding as they should, compensating for the century of time they had lost.

After having given my report to Nasuada, I was informed that Eragon had already returned, but the elves had left to begin their journey home. A letter had been left for Eragon from Arya, and I immediately saw his grief for not being able to see her again for what may be for some time. Oromis had remained with Glaedr, the two of them taking up residence in the castle and with them I found Elva, studiously writing with ink upon parchment in letters both graceful and elegant. "I am returned, little starling." Instantly her quill dropped, blotting the parchment with ink as she dashed towards me.

"Anurin!" Laughing as I caught her, I kissed her upon her brow before then turning to Oromis, delivering a gesture of respect which he returned. Then I sat for the rest of the day in peace, drinking tea with my master as Glaedr and Sundav flew together for leisure. Elva excitedly told me all that she had learned and I discovered that she had an excellent memory and an apt mind, sitting upon my lap and informing me with severe intelligence of how plants grew in different conditions, how rivers were formed and how the land changed and a great many other things.

I remembered the very same lessons from Oromis but listened with enthusiasm, engaging with her fully. When Elva revealed her desire to see my own home of Ellesméra and Du Weldenvarden for herself, I immediately asked if she wanted to go. For a while, Elva had thought I had been jesting, but Oromis agreed that he felt it was time for him to return to his quiet little hut and Glaedr was also growing weary. "Master, before we all leave, I should like to try and heal your back one more time. I know that it draws upon your energy and that you grow weaker because of it, and I wish that you would not diminish gradually as I watched my mother fade away. You are the only father that I know, so please. Allow me to try again."

After my insistent pleading, Oromis gave his consent. Glaedr observed through Oromis the process and Sundav also melded our minds together so that he could offer me help should I need it, but it was predominantly from Eviren I drew from, for she held all of the combined memories of herself and my mother, and my mother had been one of the greatest healers of all time. I merged into her subconscious, drawing upon those past experiences and allowing them to further teach me until finally, I lay my hands upon Oromis's bare back, having dispensed of his robes.

Elva observed with a slight blush upon her cheeks, staring at Oromis with mouth slightly agape. My palm itched before it began to glow, the Rider's mark gleaming brightly until the light enveloped both of my hands. At first it was a stark white, pale and almost cold looking until slowly, the outermost reaches of its brightness began to ripple with a cluster of colours like sparkling opals as my magic deepened and I once more delved into the injury which made my master Togira Ikonoka. The Cripple Who Is Whole.

Soon my mind completely spiralled away from all thought and direction, allowing pure instinct to guide me as I once more felt the sensation of my soul separating itself from my body, bursting with illuminating flares of heat, emotion and colours until it felt as if I were swimming among shooting stars. It was only when I felt the draw of Sundav's calling did I return to myself, blinking away the euphoria to then lift away my hands to find Oromis's back perfectly smooth and flawless, no longer marred by the horrific scar he had born. Astonished, I quickly asked him how he felt and, rushing to come stand before him, I found that there was a single tear trailing down his cheek. This stupefied me completely, lapsing into silence until Glaedr was close enough to reach for my mind.

_Do not be alarmed, little Anurin, Oromis is merely entranced by the serenity of his peace. He will rouse himself shortly. _Relived, I looked around to Elva to see that she had fallen asleep in her chair, prompting me to wonder just how long I had been healing Oromis.

_You did well, beloved hatchling, you certainly rival your mother's skills in the art of healing. _Eviren praised as Sundav and Glaedr returned, landing upon the extended platforms where Glaedr then pushed his head inside and rumbled softly, nudging at Oromis until gradually, my master awoke from his basking.

"Anurin…" Barely able to say my name, I observed as Oromis stood with an ease and grace he had not possessed before, moving as if unhindered by a burdening weight upon his shoulders as he deftly pulled his robes back upon his shoulders but did not even bother to tie them together as he came before me and grasped me by my arms. His lips kissed my brow with lingering affection, opening his mind to show me rather then tell me just how grateful he was. He shared with me the long years of his pain, of which I had felt only a little beforehand, and the sweet relief of having to feel it no more.

Glaedr also contributed with bursts of impressions and sensations until my mind was reeling from it all and my knees almost buckled, though Oromis was there to steady me as I wavered. "I apologise, I have overwhelmed you when you are exhausted. Rest here tonight, and do not awaken until you are recovered fully. We shall begin our return journey to Ellesméra upon the morrow." And with that, Oromis lifted me up and carried me with lithe steps, placing me upon the bed and drawing the covers to rest upon me before he then fetched Elva and placed her at my side.

My mind was already thick with a tired fog, so Sundav crooned to me with his mother and reassured me of my safety, allowing me to drift away surrounded by warmth and tender loving embraces.


	72. Chapter 72

My farewells brought me before Nasuada, Eragon, Brom, Angela and even Roran and Katrina, who was beginning to show more overtly the condition of her child carrying. I bid fare thee well each in turn, hailing Nasuada as a queen and then as a friend. Katrina insisted that, once time was more lenient and providing nothing else occupied me, that I come to Palancar Valley to visit herself and Roran, to which I promised I would. Eragon was the one I regretted saying goodbye to the most, for he was already missing Arya's presence and would not have to endure my absence also.

"It is not for long, my dearest, I promise you that. I shall be back soon enough, and you only ever need call for me should you need me, and I will come rushing upon Sundav's great wings." Resting my hands against his face, I touched my brow to his before then kissing it. "I know that you feel a little lost, having no clear direction to guide you, so I shall offer you one more piece of wisdom before I depart. Attend now to your duties as Nasuada's vassal, make peace among the people of Alagaësia, forge strong bonds between the races and worry not for a future that is many years before us. Once all is well and calm, we may then begin our search for a place to raise the dragon eggs. You may talk to me always of anything that might worry you, but I know you will do splendidly."

"Anurin, you know me far too well." Eragon finally conceded, moving closer to embrace me properly. "I shall miss you whilst you are gone but anticipate your return. Please, give my well wishes to Arya if you are able and if she will accept them, and of course my respect and reverence to Queen Islanzadi." Now I laughed, ruffling at Eragon's hair with a bright smile.

"You have become quite the politician, Eragon Shadeslayer, how well spoken you are! Yes, I shall convey your greetings with gladness. Just do not get yourself into trouble until I am returned to either keep you from it or rescue from whatever conundrum you find yourself in. Saphira, the same goes for you too, though I know you will keep Eragon from doing _too _much harm to himself." Lowering her head to nuzzle my face I scratched at her sweet spot under her chin, earning a resounding purr.

_My heart shall ache until we see one another again, wise one. Please do not stay away too long. _Promising I would not, Sundav then growled affectionately and rubbed his face against Saphira's, speaking some private words before he then nudged carefully at Eragon. Despite his caution, Eragon still stumbled backwards several paces.

_Beware the magicians of Du Vrangr Gata, hatchling. There is much knowledge within these walls and within the paper leaves you call books of the oath-breaker's collections. Too much of any knowledge will prove dangerous, more so for those spell casters, for they seek to empower themselves under Nasuada's reign. Do not allow them to become arrogant._

"I shall heed your wisdom, Sundav-elda, and yours, Anurin-elda." Eragon winced, once more feeling saddened to be left behind. "If I may, I should like to address you more informally, for I view you as if you were a close relative. I understand why Elva loves you so, as you are a strong maternal figure, and although you are not my birth mother, you are the only image my mind conjures when I attempt to think of her." Arching an eyebrow out of curiosity, I tilted my head to Eragon, thinking carefully.

"Eragon, I am not your mother, though I carry great love for you. Selena endured great pains and dangers to bring you into this world in safety, so do not forget the honour that you owe her. Come, I shall share all the memories that I have safeguarded from Brom, so that you might know her better." Touching his brow, I passed on all that Brom had once given me concerning Eragon's mother Selena, leaving nothing behind so that he would know her fully and completely. "But I accept your request to be less formal, you have never needed to call me 'elda', however the sentiment was appreciated." Thinking a moment more, I gave Eragon a list of endearments or honorifics that would be acceptable. "However, 'Anurin' is also fine, I never begrudged you using my own name."

"In that case, until next we meet, Anurin-vo." Smiling softly I inclined my head then kissed Eragon upon the brow one final time. I was glad to be returning home, though saddened to know that I could not stay long. As a Rider it would be unwise to show favour to one particular race, even if the elves are my kin through my mother. Elva could not hide her excitement, looking constantly down to the ground in anticipation of trees and several times she had leaned over so far that she would have fallen had I not placed wards around her to keep her grounded.

It did not take long for both Sundav and Glaedr to fly northward, for their great wings carried them further and for longer, allowing us to cover the distance in mere days. Elva was asleep after we passed the wardens and the guardian to Ellesméra, so I took her away to bed after Islanzadi and Arya had greeted us. The queen had already prepared quarters for us near to her own home and, when I arrived there, I was shocked to find a little green hatchling squeaking for attention, darting across the floor and immediately scrambled up Arya's leg.

"Sister! Now you keep secrets from me? When did this occur? Why did you not tell me immediately? His _is _your dragon, is he not?" Laughing softly, Arya allowed the emerald green hatchling to settle in her arms, small and nimble with leathery wings which it flapped and struggled to fold until Arya tucked them away for it, softly stroking its head.

"He hatched almost the moment we crossed the borders, and yes, he is bonded to me. I am a Rider now, Anurin, and I shall look to you for guidance in this. I have so many questions I wish to ask you, so many wonders that I am discovering and a great deal that I must learn." Shocked by the revelation, I swiftly put Elva to bed then sat down to enter into a long discussion with Arya as Sundav lifted his head and looked through a window with his eye, observing the green dragon hatchling curiously.

By my reckoning it was about the same size as Saphira had been when she was born, with very slight limbs and body, almost feminine. It took a little while for the dragon to become used to my company, however Arya soothed him with reassurance and indicated the closeness of our bond and gradually, the emerald scaled hatchling allowed me to lift him upon my lap and inspect him carefully before declaring him to be in excellent health.

My sister and I talked throughout the night, eager to see him grow and to learn what name he would pick for himself, to fly through the skies together and perhaps one day assist Eragon in raising the dragon hatchlings of the future. Come morning our conversation was still not ended, but when Elva began to stir I returned the hatchling to Arya and went to her side, bringing her food to eat and water to drink. She changed into a fine gown of pale violet, paler even than the colour of her eyes and allowed me to tie back her hair with a ribbon.

"Is that…a dragon?" When she had spotted the hatchling upon Arya's shoulder, Elva had merely blinked and frowned, curious but not overly enthused and instead was impatient to go outside. Arya hid her new hatchling underneath a waist length cloak that she wore so that no undue attention was brought to us, the dragon's tail wrapping around her waist like a belt as we walked into the morning sunlight and together, we began to show Elva the wonders of our home, Ellesméra. Immediately I sensed that she liked it here a great deal, a fulfilling notion of peace and tranquillity which she had yet to feel softening her demeanour.

She became rather fond of a great number of elves who took interest in her, and dedicated each and every day to learning. She learned alongside Arya as Oromis and I taught them, focusing on Arya's knowledge of Riders and our culture thereof, but for Elva we taught a great deal more, for she was still young and had not the experience that Arya had gathered. Each night we would dine with Islanzadi, who had recovered from her wounds since the battle of Ilirea, and I found myself the happiest I had ever been in a very long time.

Yet still, a small shadow darkened the back of my mind, unbidden thoughts rising until finally, I knew that I had no choice but to go and seek that which caused me such mental torment. All I knew was that Murtagh and Thorn had flown north, so using the Dream Walk to better discern their location, Sundav flew me to where the forests peeled away into mountains, and then the mountains opened into far horizons and endless shifting terrain. It was an impossible task, but I was determined to see it through and, finally, Sundav lifted his head one afternoon and informed me that he believed he had found a scent trail.

_It is old, but only by a day. We are closing in on them, dear Rin, though I still believe that you should not chase after this human._

_Sundav, you know that I will have no peace of mind until I speak to him. There are a great many things left unsaid, and you know my heart as I do. I do not know if I love Murtagh in that fashion, but my feelings run deep and are complex. I do not think I could effectively describe them with words, even if I were given a hundred years to try. _Grumbling acceptingly, Sundav flew a little faster. He was reluctant to share me with anyone even at the best of times, but Murtagh he had a particular dislike for, though he would not share all his reasons why.

Following the faint trail until it gradually grew warmer, Sundav adjusted the tilt of his wings before then descending with a steady decline down towards a valley basin of dry rock and sandstone, the barren land unfit for growing, but perfectly isolated for one who wished to be alone. He landed lightly for the spell I had cast to keep us from making too much sound, minimising his impact as he then slowly began to amble forwards, sloping shoulders rolling with each step until finally he lifted his head with flared nostrils. _Up there. I can smell them. Shall I climb the mountain for you?_

_No, it is alright my love. You are hungry and need to eat. I sense there is a herd of deer further to the west though some hours away. There are bears in the area, if you do not mind the excess of fur. _Musing over his choices I dismounted from the saddle and slid down the rope, allowing myself to drop the final few feet before then turning my eyes upwards to the tall mountain and cragged cliffs, sensing the presence of two vast minds high above us. Informing me that he would be back by dawn unless I call for him, Sundav took off once more and flew away to hunt.

For a few moments, my feet refused to move. I was bound in place as if a spell had been cast upon me, staring upwards as I felt my nerves begin to fall aflutter. It was an uncomfortable sensation so with a strong willed shake of my head, I pushed aside such silliness and began my long march up the mountain side. It was an arduous task but not overly difficult for one such as I, for the blood of elves ran in my veins and magic assisted me where my legs would otherwise fail. When the cliff face became sheer and unsurpassable I would climb by hand, carefully moving closer to where I could feel something akin to a warm glow against the borders of my mind.

Eventually I reached the large open mouth of a cave close to the peak of the barren mountain, dry grass and shrubbery appearing drained of all water, though I could hear a stream nearby. My breath deepened only slightly as I cautiously moved closer, looking directly into the shadows until far at the back of the cave, I heard a deep, resonating growl. The growl of a dragon. I pressed forwards slowly, unafraid and relieved that I had found them, though I could not sense Murtagh himself. Perhaps he was shielding his mind even all the way out here.

Another growl sounded as well as the clatter of a hulking mass shifting as Thorn uncoiled himself from his slumber, the waning light failing to reach him for the deepness of the cave. "_Garjzla._" My voice a calm whisper, several lights immediately bloomed like awakening flowers around the cave, bringing an illustrious gleam to the shadows and allowed me to see Thorn as he crawled closer from where he had been sleeping, blinking against the light before he then gradually lifted his snout and sniffed the air. His nostrils flared, inhaling my scent before he then uttered a rumbling murmur, no longer threatening and came towards me in calmness.

_Dream-walker, I have long since hoped you would find us. _Thorn greeted with heart warming respect as he lowered his head in a bow, so I reached out and took hold of his noble face and began to run my fingers over his crimson scales which glittered as jewels under my werelights.

"It is good to see you Thorn, better still that we are no longer stand against one another. Though there is no need to call me thus, you may use my name if you wish, Thorn-finiarel." Blinking almost dreamily in the glow of light, Thorn shared with me a recollection of his and Murtagh's journey here, as well as sharing his emotions, the recollection of his senses and everything in between until I had an acute understanding of all that he had smelled, heard, seen and sensed until this moment. "I see that you are now growing at a natural pace, perhaps one day you will be as big as Sundav."

_Of that I highly doubt, Rider-of-dragon-kin. Sundav-elda is unquestionably the greatest dragon of us all. _Chuckling softly I lifted my hand to tickle and scratch at his sweet spot under his chin, earning a vibrating purr which caused the cave to ripple with sound until gradually, the sound of footsteps approaching caught my attention. My attention wavered and my hands stilled, holding Thorn's head in my arms as my head naturally turned towards the cave entrance where Murtagh soon appeared, carrying an arm full of dried tinder for a fire.

For a moment he did not see me, entering the cave and stomping his boots to dispel the dust before then tossing down the wood, allowing it to clatter to the ground before finally turning to see Thorn and myself, whereby he immediately stopped short and stared. He looked vastly different to my last memory for him. For one Murtagh now had a beard, a dark dusting of facial hair which had been left to grow wild, his long hair pulled back into a rough topknot upon the crest of his head. The rich scarlet and crimson doublets he had worn before were replaced with a simplistic tunic of faded red, a tan jacket which had been hand fixed from where the sleeves had come apart, dark coloured breeches and well worn travelling boots which came up to his knees.

Zar'roc was still fastened at his side, hanging form a plain black belt which also bore a broad faced knife, a waterskin and a hunting horn. Murtagh's skin had taken a healthy bronzed glow from being in open sunlight for so long, and the open neck of his tunic revealed the wellness of his shape for the corded muscle beneath his tanned skin. I too was struck into silence, for all the time I had spent searching for him, I had not planned on what it was that I wished to say. Now that I was here, standing face to face, I found I had been struck dumb.

Thorn shifted and flicked his tail, seemingly saying something to Murtagh privately. Their exchange seemed to amuse Thorn somewhat, for he snorted and rather pointedly moved away from me towards the exit of the cave, much to Murtagh's irritation for he gave Thorn a desperately imploring look, requesting that he stayed. _I shall go in search of Sundav-elda, dream-walker. It is my sincerest wish that both you and my Rider may find peace of heart before dawn, but if more time is needed, then we shall give it to you._

Then with a rush of wine red wings, Thorn took off into the skies with a rush of air which swirled throughout the cave and rushed against me, casting my hair into a tumbled weave until finally, all was silent. Still I did not know what to say, and I began to wonder if perhaps coming here had been a mistake, that Murtagh had made his wish to be left undisturbed perfectly clear but I had refused to see the meaning of his actions. Daring to lift my gaze to meet his, I found his face unreadable and reserved, as if uncertain that I was real or even if I could be trusted.

But then, just as suddenly, his refrain softened and he even smiled to me a little, allowing his shoulders to go lax as the grip upon his sword loosened. "Anurin." The delight which flared through me at the sound of his roughened voice speaking my name was an unfamiliar reaction, one that I could not ratify with logic or reason, but yet as Murtagh began to slowly approach me, I felt as vulnerable and helpless as a rabbit before a wolf. Staring wide eyed I remained fixed upon the ground, unmoving until finally, he stood but a breath away from me, close enough that I caught the scent of his sweat and the familiar musk that I had come to think of as both attractive and seductive.

Lifting my face with a delicate touch of his roughened, calloused fingers, Murtagh spoke in a mellow purr which, to the remorse of my pride, had me weakened at the knees.

"_Ono hàvr finnaí edtha."_

You have found me.

Finiarel – honorific for a male of great promise.

Ono hàvr finnaí edtha – You have found me.


	73. Chapter 73

An uncountable amount of time passed where I stood before Murtagh merely looking upon him even as his fingers trailed down my cheeks and through my hair, an intimacy reserved usually for direct kin or bond mates. "Have you nothing to say, Anurin?" Finally my mind seemed to regain its ability to process, think and respond, though it had been a gradual and rather slow process.

"I have a great many things to say, Murtagh, but where to start I do not know, and neither do I know where I shall end. All I know is that I had to see you, even if it was just for a few moments, one more time." Hurt flashed across my features, drawing myself back away from his touch. "You left without a farewell, so suddenly too. Did you wish to withdraw to such wildernesses so strongly that you could not spare a moment to even properly bid goodbye to those who care for you? Eragon had to chase after you, and I…" Biting down upon my tongue I cautioned myself to have restraint. Only when it concerned Murtagh, it seems, do my emotion run rampant. "I did not know whether or not you would wish to see me, for all the pain my appearance may cause you."

"Is that all that kept you away for so long?" With a bold audacity, Murtagh laughed, causing my brow to furrow in annoyance for the flippancy of his response. "Not only did I hope that you would follow after me, you and you alone, but I have hoped in vain each and every night since that day to find you within my dreams, but never did you come. I was beginning to fear you had all but forgotten about me." Once more I felt irked, suppressing the urge to grasp Murtagh by his head and rattle him until his skull rung.

"That is because I no longer have the desire to speak to you only in dreams, Murtagh. I wish to know you in reality, to speak, feel and sense you as I do now. I do not want a mere sliver of who you are when I know how warm you are to the touch and how comforting it feels to have you close to me. That is truth, that is reality and dreams are but a beautiful illusion." My tongue was speaking words which did not even appear from my mind, seemingly flowing of their own accord until I clamped my mouth shut and turned away, walking in a desperate attempt to cleans my thoughts and organise myself to be more composed.

"Forgive me." Murtagh murmured, all previous mirth and frivolity absent. "Anurin, please forgive me."

"What for? You have done nothing to beg of me thus, merely caused my temper to flare somewhat. You can be challenging at times, Murtagh, though I think you know this." Now it was my turn to be dismissive, facing my back to him still as I surveyed my surroundings. The cave was very simple with little at hand to suggest that it was nothing more than a dwelling rather than a home. A few bear skins lay upon the ground in what I could only assume was where Murtagh slept, the other side of the cave storing utensils for cooking and eating, whilst a few books rested upon an outward jutting rock, neatly stacked with lanterns hanging from draping vines.

There were scorch marks upon the ground where Thorn had heated the stone to lay down upon and warm his belly and sleep, a few claw marks where he had stretched and scratched his claws to sharpen them, but otherwise, Murtagh and Thorn appeared to be living a very simplistic lifestyle here. Would they stay here long? Did they intend to remain here until their anger had sated itself? Where else would they go? How will they continue to provide for themselves? Not everything can be hunted, Murtagh will eventually need coin, and did he know enough spells to keep himself and Thorn protected? So many questions, but I was yet to ask a single one.

"I know that bearing of yours. There is a tumult of thoughts circling around in your head, and they are causing you to become worrisome." Murtagh said to me as he slowly walked around so that we were facing once more. He had spoken a word to light the lanterns above, adding to the whitish glow of my own lights with a vibrant red which then settled into a golden orange hue. "Speak to me, Anurin. Why have you come?"

"Because I wished to know where you were, and whether or not you intend to ever return." I responded flatly, lifting my chin proudly as I drew myself up to my full height. "Well? Do you intend to return at any point in the near future?" A rather mischievous smirk tugged at his lips, eyes lighting with an inner fire that had finally begun to brighten and glow after so many years of being suppressed.

"Will it sadden you if I were to say no?"

"Do not jest, I ask a serious question. There is much which occurs upon the mainland, and as a Rider you should not run away from your duties. I have half a mind to drag the two of you back and force you to sit down before Oromis-ebrithil to learn properly what it means to be a Rider." I began to rant and pace, striding back and forth before Murtagh as I began to pour out all of my frustrations which were directed at him into a very long and intense speech. "No doubt you have been taught only the basics of magic and its complexities, should you attempt something foolish then you will get yourself killed, and there is more to being a Rider than simply being bonded to a dragon. Thorn will have to learn correct flying techniques, and you the proper means to care for him should he fall sick or become injured. In any case! You cannot leave all the work that must be done to myself and Eragon, we are already stretched thin and growing exhausted, you having run off into the wilderness to nurse your sorrows…"

I ranted and broiled until there was nearly nothing left, whereby I forced myself to stop and look at Murtagh who had remained standing throughout, merely listening to all it was that I had to say. Infuriated by the smirk that still played upon his mouth, I clenched my fingers into fists and struggled to keep back my temper as my breathing deepened. Insufferable little hatchling, he is mocking me! Sundav was right, I should not have come here, it was a waste of precious time and clearly I was mistaken in the understanding of my own feelings, or even Murtagh's. Turning sharply upon my heel I began to stride out of the cave, opening my mind in order to call back Sundav but, just as I had begun to cast free my senses, Murtagh had suddenly dashed after me and grasped hold of my wrist.

"Wait! Please do not go, at least not yet."

"Why should I stay? You clearly have no intention of speaking to me like a civilised person. The wilds have addled your brains." Shooting Murtagh a deadly look, he immediately released my wrist, knowing that his fingers were in danger of being broken if he did not. He released a shallow breath, raking a hand across his bearded face. The adornment of hair upon his face did make him appear older, I shall admit, but I was yet undecided on whether or not I liked it. Perhaps if it were a little neater and not so long, it would be more appealing.

"I beg of you, stay. It is only that there are a great number of things that _I _wish to say, but cannot yet put them into words. I apologise if I have offended you, Anurin. Please." Begging me with almost pitiful urgency, Murtagh tentatively lifted his hand to offer it to me, opening his palm for me to either take or decline at my own will. "Stay." I considered for a moment before accepting, turning back to face him but did not take his hand, for now I was wary and guarded, determined that I would not so easily allow myself to lose control as I had done before. "I am glad that you are here, make no mistake, and I wish it were so simple that I could just fly back with you, but I cannot. You know I cannot, at least not yet."

Although this truth was not one I wished to accept, I knew that I must, for Murtagh spoke the truth. Too many had been hurt through Galbatorix's inflictions, and Murtagh had been one of his most favoured harbingers and tool of destruction. Not easily will the scars of the past heal, and not all would understand that Murtagh was as trapped as others under the former Mad King's control. Time will soften their anger, but for the moment, it is safer that Murtagh stays hidden. "Agreed." I finally spoke, observing Murtagh exhale once more.

"I truly wish it were different, and perhaps it will not be too long until I find myself able to return, but first Thorn and I must learn to overcome our anger at the world. We do not wish to cause harm, but neither do we feel any great love for anything, except for perhaps a scarce handful of people." Again I nodded my head, gradually beginning to feel myself soften towards Murtagh. "Therefore, my answer to your question is indeterminate."

"Very well, thank you for sharing your intention with me." Now I again found I did not know what to say. This entire meeting has felt awkward and stagnant, as if a still air hung between us that would not shift or clear, leaving a bitter taste in our mouths. "Murtagh…about Urû'baen, or rather Ilirea…when you were able to use the Name of Names against Galbatorix, it was because your oaths no longer bound you to him. Is this true?" Deep, expressive eyes never once wavered as Murtagh gazed at me intensely, the liquid pools of dark emotion causing my own heart to stir.

"Yes, it is true." My throat went dry, understanding the implications of his confirmation.

"So your True Name has changed, enough so that all previous oaths had become void. Yes?"

"Yes."

"And the reason why your True Name changed…it was because you…because you…" I could not go on further, the words failing in my mouth even as my tongue attempted to shape them, for Murtagh was once more prowling closer, eyes glinting with a power and confidence which I found both admirable and domineering.

"Because of you, Anurin." He finished, taking my hand and lifting it to his lips to place a tender kiss upon my fingers, closing his eyes to seemingly revel in the sensation. "My desire to protect you overcame all other feelings, surpassing even my fear of Galbatorix. Nothing mattered to me more, and because of how I felt, my personality shifted and my True Name also changed. I could not have done it without you, Anurin. Without your utter faith in me, your forgiveness, your trust, your boundless compassion and affections, I would never have felt myself capable of doing anything." Still holding my hand to his chest, his fingers splayed open my fingers to feel the constant thrumming of his heart. "My feelings are what changed me, and your feelings are the reason you are here now."

"What do you know of my feelings?" I asked him quickly, becoming reserved once more and, with a start, I realised that I was being as reticent as Arya was in the beginning with Eragon. How strangely our worlds connect. Twisting his lips into a smile, Murtagh once more grinned at me with a rather overconfident knowing.

"I know that you love me, Anurin." My cheeks lost their colour as I stared at him, freezing in place at the boldness of his words. Choking momentarily on my retort, I closed my fingers into a fist against his chest and turned my head away, not trusting myself to retain a void expression.

"You cannot possibly know such a thing when not even I yet understand what it is that I am feeling towards you." Giving a laugh, Murtagh brought his hand to the side of my face and guided me to meet him, brushing a scarred thumb against my lower lip and I did nothing to stop him, for in truth I did not object to this intimacy and closeness, as for the first time in weeks I finally felt my thoughts had quietened and I had peace. Peace which Murtagh had given me.

"Well then, I at least know that you like me a great deal, otherwise you would not be here." He teased gently, lowering his voice to an expansive murmur. "You would not have done all you have done for me if you did not feel _something_, and I feel closer to you than even my own brother, or anyone else besides. Even Thorn does not yet know me as well as you, for you have touched my heart in a way no other ever will, and I know that when I look within, you are already there." Such sweet words of romance had never been spoken to me before, the true measure of his feelings expressed with such simplicity and elegance that I found no way in which to respond.

Knowing that words could not and will not ever be enough to explain myself in return, I decided to open my heart and mind to Murtagh even as I had for Blödhgarm so that we might better understand one another. At the light brush of my mind, Murtagh instinctively raised his barriers to block me out but quickly settled, accepting my request for us to converse in this manner, and so the moment his defences were removed I allowed Murtagh to reach for me, standing with our brows resting against one another.

What I found was a capacious universe of light and shadow, brightened thoughts darkened by innermost feelings, a tangled knot of all the pain Murtagh had suffered since childhood, yet as I looked deeper, I began to see more of the lighter streams of his thoughts running through the weave, becoming increasingly intense the further to his core I searched, until finally at his heart, I saw a glorious centre of radiance, shining all the way through to my own mind as I began to discern each and every sentiment and expression, learning all over again the depth of Murtagh's character as he learned mine, though he focused in particular my feelings for him.

I showed him without restraint, hoping that he may better understand than I did, for as I explained, I had never felt love in a romantic sense before and thus had no prior experience to draw from. It was new to me, and did not yet understand how humans loved in comparison to the elves, and more complicated still, I was left somewhere in between. By the time Murtagh pulled his mind away from mine, night had long since fallen and the stars had scattered themselves into the blackened sky whilst a vagrant chill clung to the air.

Murmuring under my breath, I caused the fire pit to burst into fresh flames which crackled and an immediate warmth began to chase away the cool night air. Murtagh and I were still looking at one another, gazes never once wandering. Occasionally one of us would move, a touch of my hand to his arm, his fingers to brush through my hair, a slight waver or inclination towards the other, until gradually we came to understand one another, having pondered and meditated on all that we learned. In discovering more about Murtagh, I had learned more of my own self, bringing me to a sense of completion that I had not reflected upon for some time. My own True Name came to mind, as it had done many years previous, only now I had the wisdom and maturity to comprehend it in the manner that was required to know oneself.

Now knowing that my heart truly did feel for Murtagh, I wished to be closer to him still so I lifted myself up to linger close to his lips, closing my eyes and awaiting him to either reciprocate or reject me as he chose. A terrifying moment of silence and stillness followed, causing me to momentarily worry if I had made a fool of myself, but all qualms swiftly evaporated when I felt the touch of Murtagh's succulent mouth against mine. His beard prickled at my skin but I found it to be not all that unpleasant. In fact, I rather enjoyed how it contributed to the sensation of being kissed.

Large warrior hands came to rest upon my back and hip, drawing my body forwards to close all distance between us and Murtagh deepened our lips' embrace, a throaty moan drifting forth as I began to answer in kind. With a thundering heart in my chest I allowed Murtagh to tangle his fingers into my hair and begin to claim my lips with a greater ardency and passion, wanting nothing more than to simply share with him all that I was. Unable to restrain himself further, Murtagh lifted me into his arms, breaking our kiss for a brief moment before he then lay me down upon blankets of thick fur with such vigilant tenderness and care that I only felt my heart deepen its affections for him as he cradled the back of my head, ensuring that not even a stone would cause me discomfort.

Laying upon my back my arms wound around his torso and began to trail down the length of his spine, feeling through his shirt the form of his body before my hands then began to learn the shape and build of his shoulders, drawing him down to kiss me once more as I drew in ragged breaths as hot blood pulsed through my body. The lanterns flickered and the fire began to crackle as I became completely and utterly bound to Murtagh in a way which I knew would not be easily broken, and that although my blood was both elven and mortal, that I chose to love as a mortal did. Truly, once in a single lifetime.

And stars willing, I will have a very _long_, peaceful lifetime.


	74. Chapter 74

_Six Years Later…_

The chanting of dragons had become something like music to my ears, the cacophony of little hatchlings and fully matured dragons melding together to fill our home with sound. They nested far and wide, always under the careful watch of myself, Arya, Eragon, Brom and Oromis to ensure all were in harmony with one another. In so many years, a great deal had changed. New Riders were beginning to emerge, dragons hatching for them as I flew eggs back and forth between all the races so that we had a rather varied selection of each.

Thus far we had three humans, five elves, two Urgals and another three dwarves. Of course, with the new additions to the Dragon's Oath, some of our teaching methods had to be altered to better suit their styles and sizes, but it was a simple task in itself. Over these past six years, we had lately finished building the fine monument that was the Rider's home, an impressive citadel of white stone with gold and silver drapes which hung from the open windows which allowed light and warmth to constantly flood in doors.

It was built in the image of the sanctuary I had created for Murtagh and Thorn, with giant landing platforms and massive halls, even Saphira was able to walk inside freely. I had sung the stones and rocks into shape with the help of the elves, building the rest by hand. The cliffs held various caves which led up to the citadel, where many of the wild dragons nested and dove into the ocean to catch their food. Others preferred the mountain caves, and others still the forests. All in all our work here was a success, and as I stood gazing out towards the ocean, I contemplated all that had led me to this moment.

I was now a Master Rider, teaching the students the complexities of magic, whilst Arya specialised in the area of combat. Oromis taught history and literature, whilst Eragon taught dragon care and flight tactics. There were many other subjects as well, diplomacy, culture, languages, mathematics, astronomy, crafting…a great deal for our students. In order to teach all such things, we had accepted tutors from all races to come to dwell with us here on Du Stenr Gëdwey, the Shining Stone, as we had taking to call it.

With harmony existing between all four races, we learned to coexist and provide hope and example for those in Alagaësia. The dwarves taught their craft and fashioned armour for the new dragons, though we hoped to not have need of them for a long time. The elves, two of which had been the apprentices of Rhünon, continued her work in maintaining the care of the Rider swords so that they would later be given to Riders after they had completed their training, or refashioned should they not suit their fighting style as Arya's had.

Above I saw a bright glint of amethyst shining in the light of the setting sky, bringing a smile to my lips as my daughter Elva flew upon her dragon, Crysali. Elva had grown into a very beautiful child, though only seven years of age. She possessed the beauty of the elves and a little of their pride too, in some cases. The magic that had possessed her body had continued to make her grow beyond her years, but I was pleased to see that it had slowed somewhat, so now she looked to be only nine or ten years of age. I hoped that she will now grow at a normal rate, and that she continues to use her gifts for the good of others as she had done these past years.

Dipping her wings towards me, Crysali roared in greeting and I felt their minds touch against mine so I lifted my hand, the black cloak sliding down my arm as I gestured to them in greeting, watching as they then flew off towards the mountains to train together. Observing the sunset a little while longer, I sensed my sister approach me quietly, having landed behind me upon Fírnen who took off again almost instantly. "Anurin, you come here every morning and evening to watch the sunrise and sunset, but it is not the sky itself you are looking for."

"No, indeed not." I agreed with a soft hum, keeping my gaze trained on the sky as Arya joined me.

"He may not ever come."

"I know."

"But still you wait."

"Yes." Sighing with slight irritation, Arya placed her hand upon my shoulder, understanding my feelings but still found them difficult to comprehend. Each and every day I stood here, hoping to see Thorn flying towards us carrying Murtagh upon his back, and every day for the past six years I had turned away disappointed.

"You should not waste your time, sister of mine heart. He has been missing for six years now and none of us have ever been able to find him. If he cared about you at all, he would have returned by now." A part of me knew that this was true, but I still could not help myself. I continued to hold onto hope that Murtagh would finally find peace with himself in order to return to those who cared with him with nothing but openness and readiness to begin anew, but no word of him had been hurt since I had departed those shores. "Will you wait for him forever?"

"My life has already moved on, Arya, I merely glance back now and then." Drawing in the cool loom of the evening, I smiled as the first flickers of stars began to spark into life. "I do not hang upon the hopes that he will come for me, for such a thing is petty and the mere notion is ridiculous. I have managed perfectly well without him, and will continue to do so, however…I cannot help but remember what I had with him, as it is exactly what you share with Eragon now." Flinching a little, Arya nudged me gently and shared her mind with me for comfort.

"I see. So, I was right then. A brother for each sister."

"Indeed." Chuckling softly, I took Arya's hand to turn away and walk from the outermost platform which hung over the cliff tops, jutting over the ocean as the waves crashed against the rocks below. It was pleasant enough to watch the sun fall below the horizon each night, and each night I would walk away telling myself that I would simply give up and not return tomorrow, no matter how sternly I would order myself not to go, each and every time I would go back in the morning and watch the sun rise in the east.

The mornings were always more pleasant as they were quieter, the gentle hush of the morn falling over the citadel. Since the platform looked to the west, I went to the highest tower and stood facing the east as the lightweight drapes flowed upon the salted breeze. Closing my eyes after staring into the void sky for a while, I listened to the rhythmic wash of the waves as I stood upon the open balcony, surrounding myself in the familiar scents and sounds of my surroundings, the occasional yawn of a dragon sounding as they began to rouse themselves from sleep. This truly was a sanctuary, I was finally at peace and without the constant pressure of duty and the threat of war looming over me, I was able to find solace in my work raising the dragon hatchlings and teaching the new Riders.

A crash of waves boomed from far below, a particularly fierce wave crashing against the side of the cliff before it then settled into a rhythmic lull, a distant drumming sounding from the deep. The sound gradually grew louder and held more clarity, prompting me to realise that they were not waves but wing beats, the wings of a dragon. Inhaling gradually as I opened my eyes, the bright crimson scales of iridescent rubies came into focus. Wine red wings flapped against the air, drawing backwards in order to angle the serpentine body as not to collide with the tower room, allowing the Rider to leap down and land upon the balcony a few feet from me.

As my head turned to follow the movement, the red dragon gave a warm growl before flying away, leaving me with his Rider, whom I could scarce believe was standing before me. "Murtagh." My voice was a hoarse whisper, staring in unhidden surprise. He looked older, having shed all indication of youth and stood before me a fully matured man of humans now in the fullness of his prime. The longish black mane of hair was pulled back into a knot at the back of his head with a neatly trimmed arrangement of stubble adorning his jaw and upper lips.

His masculine handsomeness immediately sent my heart aflutter as intense eyes of deep mahogany black looked back, softened and tempered from years of contemplation. He was here. Finally, he had returned to me.

"Anurin." Closing my eyes to surround myself in the sound of his voice, I listened and felt as he came towards me with all the gentleness of a doe, his warrior hands rising to settle either side of my face and brush away the beginnings of a tear which had formed with his thumb. My heart continued to thunder in my chest as I stood before him, forcing my eyes to open so that I could behold him before me, neither dream nor illusion, but real.

"_Eka hàvr kausta wiol ono."_

_I have come for you._

...


End file.
